Night Angels
by BigKwell
Summary: Hellsing-Gunsmith Cats crossover. Sequel to Through the Years, with Seras Victoria and Rally Vincent. Rated M for shoujoaiyuri Seras/Rally, and sometimes Seras/Integra. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Personal Thoughts and Musings

**Night Angels - Personal Thoughts and Musings **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is the first in hopefully a series a fictions based on my previous series "Through the Years". If you have any suggestions on other ideas, please let me know. I already had one that I'm stewing over, but I like to have more.**

**XXX**

_**Okay, it's been over a month now since I arrived here and already I feel like if I don't do something, I'll go nuts! The workload and training is almost overwhelming at times, which leaves little time to do things like this. But I feel that, if for some unforeseen reason I'm… how can I say this… killed again, I want to leave something behind to explain who I really am, not to mention a memory to those I leave behind.**_

_**Well… let's start from the beginning:**_

_**My name is Irene Vincent, but I go by the name 'Rally', don't ask me why, I just like the name… and until over a month ago, I used to be the owner of a gunshop in Chicago, Illinois named 'Gunsmith Cats'. But my real money was being a bounty hunter, bringing in bail jumpers for a portion of the bond posted. I lived in a house outside downtown which I shared with May Hopkins, or 'Minnie' May as she is known, a girl who used to be one of the highest-paid hookers in Chicago's Chinatown – until her boyfriend Kenny took her out of that life and made her one hell of an explosives expert. A dangerous life, but the money was good.**_

_**But that changed over a month ago. **_

_**At that time, an old friend from my childhood, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, came to visit from England. And because of her visit, my eyes were opened to another world that existed… a world where creatures walk in the cold of the darkness (heh… listen to me, I'm writing like some cheap melodrama author). I'm talking about vampires.**_

_**I have to admit, I was a bit skeptical about the whole thing… until on that night that crazy priest Alexander Anderson made his 'warning' (really a threat) about staying away from Integra, and her explanation that they existed. Then I met Alucard, possibly one of the most powerful vampires there is. And then I met… her, the person I would later call 'Master'… Seras Victoria.**_

_**During the time Integra assigned her to watch over us, I have to admit I was utterly fascinated by this woman. I mean, for all I knew at the time, she could have been at least half as old as Alucard (I found out that he's over 500). It wasn't until later I found out she was only a vampire for about three years. But God… she was so beautiful. I felt like I was falling in love with her… or at least her figure, which she has one that wouldn't quit! But I also found out how brave she was… by the way she shoved me out-of-the-way of Anderson's blessed bayonets and took them herself! Afterwhich, I thought I would be generous and gave her some of my blood… which I ended up bound to her.**_

_**Too bad that bond didn't solve the problem of that damn bitch Goldie kidnapping May, which she lured me into her god-damned trap. Roy was always saying if I didn't think things through first, it would be the death of me. And I guess he was right in a way. Turned out when Alfie (who at first helped Goldie but later had a change of heart) was trying to disarm the bomb she set to knock me silly, he set of a booby-trap, which in the end caused me to be buried under about a half a ton of concrete roof. I was about to die from the injuries I suffered from the attack, but because I wanted to free May from Goldie's grubby hands, I made a choice which changed me forever… my master Seras, with my permission, made me a vampire. Not exactly ideal, but it sure beats being on a slab in the morgue… I think.**_

_**Anyway, to put it in a nutshell, Goldie ended up as my meal, I got into another fight with that bastard Anderson (I think I won it), and you would think 'happily ever after'. Well… not exactly. Because I was a vampire now, instead of staying in Chicago, where I was a danger to my friends and the rest of the town, I made the choice of traveling to London, where I now live in the basements of the Hellsing mansion with Alucard and Master, as well as keeping England safe from other vampires.**_

_**Okay, I've caught you up so far. Now how I've adjusted so far…**_

_**When I arrived at the Hellsing mansion, it looked as if it hadn't changed the last time I was there… which was ten years ago. Oddly, my new eyes had found something that wasn't there the last time… namely the remnants of bullets and an oh-so-faint odor of cordite. Found out from Master that a couple years back, a bunch of shitheads known as the Valentine Brothers had made a raid on the place, which more-or-less cleaned out the army Integra had. There were some other incidents that happened after that, but Integra, Alucard and Master won't explain much about it. **_

_**Anyway, Integra needed another army and Walter (like that guy, by the way) had the idea of hiring a bunch of mercenaries named the Wild Geese, which watched the place while Integra was in Chicago. The leader of this group, a one-eyed French pervert named Pip Bernadotte, is always hitting on Master, even though she told him she was a lesbian and was not interested in him (got to admit, though, the guy doesn't give up). As for Pip, if he didn't act like a real jerk, he actually a really nice guy, and a good soldier to boot. I think he tried to pick me up once when Master stood him up again, but I gave him this look and he sorta backed away. Now whenever I see him, he makes it a habit to talk to me at a distance of… oh, about ten feet. **_

_**As for my training, which kept me busy for most of the month, it was murder. Both Master and Alucard teach me, but I rather study with Master. Alucard is a bit intense for my taste, but he means well. So far, I've got the knack of controlling my strength without breaking some human's hand when I shake it (nearly did that with Pip). As for transformations… that's a different story. The first time I tried to take on a bat form, I ended up going for a day with bat wings for arms before I was able to control the change. I've yet to try changing into mist or a wolf; I'm right now concentrating on the bat form. As for a rat… it still unnerves me. I can't stand rodents in any form, and the first time Alucard transformed into a rat in front of me, I nearly broke through a foot-thick stone wall backing away screaming.**_

_**It took me a little longer to get used to sleeping in a coffin. I had to travel to England locked in a padded crate (with Master that is). But my first night at the mansion, I had to face sleeping in a box smaller than that. Thankfully, Walter was there when I got in before sunrise. However, when the lid was closed, I had a small panic attack. Let's face it, you normally get into a coffin after you've died and couldn't do anything about it. Of course, I'm dead, but I'm still kicking, and I nearly wrecked that box when the lid was shut. I don't know if I pleaded with Walter to let me out; panic seems to bring about a bit of memory loss. But when the sun rose, I suddenly felt so tired, I just dropped off without any fuss. After that, I didn't mind it so much anymore.**_

_**I think the hardest part about being a vampire is controlling my bloodthirst. The taste of bagged blood doesn't seem to do it for me (must be the anticoagulants or the fact that the stuff was a week away from being thrown-out). But going for fresh blood is out of the question, unless it happens to be someone Integra wants quietly… dealt with. I never did like killing, except as a last resort, although Goldie wasn't so tough. But there were times, though, that I would get so hungry that I would wish I could just take some fresh. Then an unpleasant thought would come over me, like Integra forcing herself to destroy me because I lost control. I would just imagine what she would be thinking and grab another bag. The bags are safer.**_

_**I don't know, I could go on forever about what's going on while we were sitting on our butts doing nothing but training. I'm just glad Master was able to convince Integra not to make me wear the same uniform Master wears (although I have to admit I do look good in a miniskirt). Strangely, Integra was able to get together an outfit similar to what I wore when I killed Goldie. Walter, I think, gave me the best compliment, saying that it fit me. Alucard made mention that I can be able to recreate my clothes when I get stronger. Pip even said I looked good… before the little perv tried to pinch my butt! He must've hid in the woods near the mansion for the remainder of the night after that.**_

_**Well, a lot of the other stuff I'm going through is rather harmless and really not worth mentioning. My mind is still trying to digest the events from the last few days. Maybe by writing about what had happened, I can make some sense of it… not the ending, I don't really mind that… but how it started. It began like this…**_

_**There was a disturbance at a village near Bath, in the east of the country. From what the intelligence was able to gather, a FREAK… an artificial vampire… was wreaking havoc and had to be dealt with. For those who don't know, these FREAKs have got this microchip implanted in him/her. All I can say is that they are like vampires, but not true undead. They don't create other vampires from those they bite, just a bunch of butt-ugly ghouls who do nothing but eat other humans or rip them to shreds. **_

_**Anyway, Integra dispatched us – me, Master and Alucard, to that village to deal with the problem. We arrived there sometime after sunset. While Alucard dealt with the FREAK responsible for the trouble, me and Master cleaned up his leftovers – the ghouls the FREAK created. The last time I had to deal with ghouls, it was at Goldie's house. It was easy, though… I created those two ghouls in the first place and all I had to do was to tell them to drop dead. No such luck this time.**_

_**Master went in ahead of me. She had that damn big gun of hers, the Harkonnen (Walter made it for her, he must like reading 'Dune' to give it that name). The first shell she fired, an explosive shell, cleaned out about ten to fifteen of those walking compost piles. As for myself, I had a Barrett sniper rifle with me, with my trusty CZ-75 as backup. Walter was able to modify it for me, gave it a tighter trigger and recoil spring, not to mention a barrel plated with titanium nitrate… to handle the big-ass ammo he crafted for me. Let me tell you how to handle ghouls that are not your own. The big problem is that no matter how much you shoot, they still come back up, even with a conventional 9mm. Thank goodness I had the Barrett or I would've been in real trouble.**_

_**I don't know how long into the battle before it hit me… how can I describe this without horrifying everyone… but during the battle, I seemed to slip into some sort of insanity. I became a complete animal during the battle, actually enjoying laying waste all those ghouls. Even after the first wave was done, I was looking forward to killing more of them. Then the second wave hit, but these guys were armed. One of their shots took out the Barrett, so I decided to wade in that group with the CZ-75. Alucard would later tell me that I was laughing like some sort of homicidal maniac. Thinking back, I think I was laughing. I guess I was really out of it, hacking, whacking and ripping apart ghouls as I went. By the time the second wave was over, I was covered in blood and various parts of the ghouls that I put out of their misery. But I was on a killer's high, wanting more and not caring who it was. My hypersensitive hearing caught a scuffling behind me. I must have been grinning like some demented psychopath as I turned around, ready to send another ghoul to the great beyond.**_

_**It was a good thing the scream brought me back to clarity. It was a little girl standing behind me. Somehow in all that chaos, she managed to hide out while her family was being killed by or hiding from that FREAK. Seeing me, covered in blood and gore, with a crazy smile on my face, terrified… and saved… her. But seeing that cute face scared out of her wits was a little too much for me. I froze right then and there… just as another ghoul was sneaking up on me. Thank goodness Alucard had finished with that FREAK and blew it away with his Jackal.**_

_**The rest of the Wild Geese were called in to help clean up the mess afterward. Everyone gave their reports on what had transpired that night. Problem was… I was too messed-up in the head to get a clear report, that little girl's scared face still fresh in my mind. Integra could see what's wrong and gave me the next few nights off.**_

_**But ever since that night, I had trouble sleeping. I kept having these nightmares, all of them ended with me killing that little girl. It was driving me so crazy, I was actually contemplating standing outside at daybreak until the sun burned me to a crisp. I wanted to talk to somebody, but talking to Alucard was out-of-the-question. I was certain he wouldn't understand. And I wasn't so sure about Integra or Walter. It was getting to the point that I was beginning to doubt my sanity when I considered talking to Pip… when Master noticed what was wrong and asked me to her room after training.**_

_**It took a bit of cajoling on Master's part, but after a while, I finally let loose with my story, along with my suicidal fantasies. And believe it or not… I ACTUALLY broke down and started crying. Good thing Master had plenty of tissues or else my clothes would've been stained by my tears (I wonder why vampires cry blood instead of real tears). She let me cry for a while, stroking my head as I did. And then it happened… she drew me into a gentle hug and kissed me. I mean, I've kissed Master before… but this kiss was different. It was the deepest most passionate kiss I ever had with her.**_

_**I would like to go into detail about what happened next… but I think anyone reading this in the future would die from embarrassment… or at the very least give that French pervert Pip a fatal hard-on. To say the least, it was the first time I ever made love to anyone… least of all a woman. Master was kind, tender… very understanding. From that one night, I learned that I was loved even more than before. Personally, I don't care what others think about me. I may be a vampire, a child of the night… but I like to think I have human feelings, no matter what Alucard thinks.**_

_**I've moved into Master's quarters afterwards, a bit larger that my small room. She even has something resembling a real bed! Of course, it's closer to a king-sized coffin, but it's larger, which means I get to snuggle next to Master whenever I want. Walter is always complaining we're both making out like weasels before and after sunrise, but that's him. I'm not sure if Pip knows what me and Master are doing… but I'm certain he would like to get in on the action!**_

_**But… I wonder what happened to that girl?**_

**XXX**

"Rally, are you done over there?" Seras Victoria asked, dressed in a bathrobe and leaving the shower area of their quarters.

Rally was already dressed, having showered long ago. "Oh… Master," she blundered, almost closing the laptop she was working on. "Just about… I was adding a few lines."

Seras leaned over and draped her arms around Rally's shoulders. "Still working on that journal of yours, aren't you?" she purred, kissing Rally's cheek.

"What else, Master?" answered Rally. She maneuvered the laptop to Seras, who viewed the contents. "Tell me, how am I doing with this?"

The Draculina looked over what Rally had written. "I see you're still bothered with that girl," she said.

Rally's face took upon a gloomy cast. "I just can't get over the fact that I may have badly traumatized her, Master," she said. "I mean… here I was, covered in blood and pieces of ghoul, possibly with a crazy look on my face… and I end up face-to-face with this kid! I wouldn't be too surprised if she has nightmares for the rest of her life because of it."

"I think being surrounded by ghouls looking to eat her is enough to cause those nightmares," Seras replied, trying to comfort Rally. She was about to say more when a tapping came at their door. Making sure her robe was tightly tied – in case it was Pip at the door – Seras opened it to find Walter C. Dolnez standing there, a tray with two blood packets on ice in his hands.

"Oh, I did not know you were not dressed yet," the butler said. "I'll just wait outside then."

"No, it's alright, Walter. I'm a bit hungry right now," Seras apologized.

"Yeah," Rally added, taking one of the blood packets, "thanks a lot."

"My pleasure," Walter said. "Oh by the way, Sir Integra recently this letter in the post this afternoon." He then produced a letter from underneath his vest. "I am not certain, but I believe it is from that girl you rescued that night near Bath."

Rally's insides clenched upon the mention of the girl. "How… how is she?" she meekly asked.

"I cannot say… I haven't read it yet." Walter handed the letter to Rally. "But Sir Integra did take a look at it and suggested that I give this to you."

Rally took a few breaths to steady herself… not necessary for her existence, but it did calm her down a it. "Okay Walter, let me have it." She held out her hand to except the letter.

For a few seconds, she hesitated, then she opened up the letter and viewed its contents. First, Rally seemed to be struggling to understand the letter, then a look of surprise came over her face, followed by a smile and a single bloody tear. After Seras had given her a tissue to blot her face off, she asked, "I take it that it's good news?"

"That… and more, Master," Rally answered, still smiling. She strained to make-out the poorly-written words, obviously made by a young girl. "She wrote, 'I just wanted to let you know that…" she sniffled, "'thank you for saving me. I was scared when you looked at me, but I know you had to be scary to save me. Anyway, Mummy and Daddy had been saved by the man in red and were happy to see me. Again, thank you.'" He wiped a few bloody tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Walter… for bringing me that letter. But how did…?"

"The letter was given by the parents to a government official, then the Queen," Walter explained. "When she realized the meaning of the letter, she forwarded it to Sir Integra, which she then told me to give it to you."

"Well… if you possibly can, find some way of thanking that girl for me, could you, Walter?" the dusky-skinned vampire asked.

Walter nodded his approval. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get things prepared for this evening. Sir Integra expects both of you to be ready in case we are needed," the butler said.

"Will do, Walter," Seras replied, closing the door as the butler exited. Walking over to a nearby wardrobe, she gathered a clean uniform for herself, then looked at Rally as she saved what she written and logged-off. "Look, I wouldn't worry about it too much, Rally. Controlling your mood as you use your powers is just something me and Master have to teach you. That's why we're concentrating on eliminating ghouls for now. Only until you have a better handle on your emotions, then we'll go on to fighting vampires."

"Especially those chipped vampires that keep cropping up," Rally added. She then drew Seras into her arms and added, "But at least I wouldn't have to worry about that little problem anymore. But I wonder… how are we going to explain our existence of a little girl?"

"I think we'll let the Knights of the Round Table handle that problem. Don't want to give you too much on your mind," Seras giggled.

"You make things **SO **simple, Master," Rally added as the two kissed.

**XXX**

Walter made his way down the dark corridors of the mansion's sub-basement levels and up the stairs. As he got to the landing, he found Alucard, Sir Integra and Pip standing to greet them. "So she got the letter, Walter?" the Hellsing leader asked.

"Indeed Miss Vincent has, Sir Integra," answered Walter. "Imagine, to think that it was the granddaughter of Sir Kensington, one of the Round Table, that Miss Vincent had ran into. But I'm still a little troubled that we couldn't tell her the complete story."

"Well… Sir Kensington is not exactly trusting of vampires," Sir Integra mused. "He still is a little suspicious of Rally from the time she met him."

"Not to mention her use of… shall I say, her rather 'colorful' remarks to that pompous human's character did not impress him at all," Alucard added, grinning evilly.

"Thank you for reminding me of that, Alucard," Sir Integra replied sourly. "I was hoping I could forget that little incident."

"Well, at least we are here to make sure you won't forget, zat's for sure," Pip added, only to see the others looking at him hostilely. "Uh… maybe I should make sure ze Wild Geese are at the training grounds, non?"

"Yes," Sir Integra said coldly, "it would be a good idea." Pip soon made his exit, somewhat faster than needed.

Alucard watched the one-eyed Frenchman make his hurried exit, then added, "I wonder if that fool's still trying to woo Seras, despite the fact she has a girlfriend."

"At least he doesn't give up, that's for certain," Walter added, going off to do his chores.

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	2. Reunions and other Matters, Pt 1

**Night Angels – Reunions and other Matters, Part One **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**LONDON, TRAFALGAR SQUARE, NIGHTTIME…**

Rally Vincent stood on the roof of a building near Whitehall, scanning the nighttime crowd milling about. Most of the government buildings were closed now, but she knew that there were other people who roamed the streets during this time of night… some of them with darker intentions. She had a clear line-of-sight down the street until she got to the Cenotaph, afterwhich she relied on her other senses to cut through the clutter. A normal human would find what she's doing a bit overwhelming – but since she was a vampire, Rally didn't have those disadvantages, thanks to her training for the last several months by Alucard and Seras Victoria.

For about several nights, there were a number of vampiric killings on these streets, the last two were dangerously close to the heart of England's government. The Royal Order of Protestant Knights Hellsing were informed, and thus was Rally's stakeout this night. _**'So far, so good, Master,' **_Rally telepathically notified Seras. _**'However, just waiting here is getting a little boring. I'm itching for a little action right around now.'**_

'_**I'm certain you are, Rally,'**_ Seras Victoria replied from the other end of Whitehall, Alucard with her. _**'But I'm afraid you're going to have to be patient for now. Sir Integra was told the last killings were a little too close to #10 Downing Street to ignore. Master and I will be here just in case you need help.'**_

'_**Rally Vincent,' **_Alucard interrupted, _**'If there is a threat on these streets, you are to handle it… alone.'**_

"What?" the Draculina gasped. "Master, Rally's my fledgling. I should be the one to tell her if she's to be alone on a mission, not you."

"My apologies for overstepping your authority, Police Girl," the red-clad vampire started, sounding sincere, "but Sir Integra wanted to know how Rally will handle a situation like this on her own."

"Oh," Seras said, blushing. "Well… I guess that would be alright." Again clearing her thoughts, she called out to Rally, _**'Sorry about that, Rally, but it seems that Sir Integra wants to test you, so it looks like you're on your own with this one.'**_

'_**Hey, I don't mind, Master,' **_Rally replied, smiling as she did. _**'You and Alucard had been busting my butt for the last few months or so trying to get me ready, so I wouldn't be surprised Integra wouldn't want to know if it was all for nothing.'**_

'_**Nice to hear,' **_Seras answered, smiling. _**'Let us know if something comes up.'**_

'_**Got it, Master.' **_Rally then resumed her surveillance, taking note of several figures while looking for anything suspicious. She did notice one couple in particular, a tall, brown-haired man who was escorting what appeared to be a younger, blonde girl.

"She seems to be a little young," Rally said to herself. "She looks almost like… nah, it couldn't be… not in a million years." Still curious, the dusky-skinned vampire watched as the couple rounded a corner, then continued her watch.

After a few minutes, Rally stood up and stretched, deciding to find a new perch to look-out. She also gathered-up a sawed-off Remington 870 Tactical pump-action shotgun – the name "Purgatory" etched on it – with ammo and prepared to leap to another roof when a scream caught her attention – with a voice Rally immedietly recognized. "No way – it can't be her!" she gasped, making sure her shotgun was ready as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

When she arrived at her destination, she had seen the couple she observed before caught in a dead-end street, the open end blocked-off by three individuals, two males and one female, all goth dressed. Concentrating, Rally used her 'third eye' to get a look at the couple… and her worst fears were confirmed: 'Minnie' May Hopkins and Ken Takazawa were the unfortunates under attack. But she was relieved to see two constables, possibly from the 10 Downing Street post, armed with truncheons, arrive. Hopefully, the two could handle these muggers until their back-ups showed up. _**'I still like to know why May and Kenny are here in London,' **_Rally thought to herself. _**'Did they come to visit me?'**_

'_**May's in London?' **_Seras' voice echoed in Rally's head, sounding surprised.

Not liking her master eavesdropping, Rally sighed and thought, _**'Yes, Master, she is… and her fiancé is with her, too. They seemed to run into trouble with a few goth punks, but I'm certain the bobbies can…' **_But before she could finish what she was saying, Rally saw in horror the punks attack the constables – one of them ripping the arm off one constable while the other two bite them in the neck.

The constables soon fall to the ground – only to rise several seconds later as ghouls. _**'Looks like I've found our killers! Master, contact Sir Integra and Pip as soon as possible! I'll see if I can contain the situation on my end!'**_

'_**Be careful going down there, Rally!'**_ Seras answered, just as Alucard made the mental call to Sir Integra. _**'There's no telling what those FREAKs will do!'**_

'_**Got it,' **_Rally answered. Making sure Purgatory was loaded, she made her way to the alley and looked for a vantage point to take-out the ghouls.

**XXX**

"Oh my god! Kenny… those… those bobbies…" May stammered, seeing to her horror the constables rising as ghouls. For his part, Ken held May protectively, keeping an eye on the three FREAKs blocking their way.

"That was a bloody waste," the girl, with dyed-blue hair, whined, looking bored. "Say Mick, I thought y' said w' were going t' pop-on over t' the Palace t' see th' Queen."

"'Ay, I said w're goin' t' see th' Queen, just as w' promised, Sally," Mick, a tall boy with a yellow Mohawk hairdoo and plenty of facial piercings, grumbled. "But it don't hurt if w' didn't have a small snack before, isn't that right, Nigel?"

"Wotever, Mick – a couple o' Yanks before w' visit," Nigel, who also had facial piercings but a shaved head and lots of tribal tattoos, said, "and th' Queen f'r afters."

"Just make sure those pigs w' offed," Mick added, thumbing at the ghouls, "keep out anybody that comes callin'." The three soon eye May and Ken hungrily.

"Kenny… I'm scared!" May whimpered, clinging to Ken tightly.

The brown-haired explosive expert just glared at the three angrily. "I only wish we were able to visit that friend of mine for some explosives sooner," he growled as the three closed in – only to be distracted by two huge gunshots, which took-out the two ghouls, the shots striking their hearts and causing them to crumble into ash.

"Wot th' flamin' fuck was that?" Nigel hissed, seeing their ghouls dissolve into nothing.

"Okay, that's as far as you're going, fellas!" a voice called out from above. From above the streets, Rally leapt from the roofs and landed between the FREAKs and May and Ken. "Why don't you three just take a rest right now."

May's eyes went wide, recognizing her friend. **"RALLY!!!"** she screamed.

"Nice seeing you again May, Kenny," Rally answered back, briefly turning around and smiling. "You two stay back, I'll take care of these bastards!" Both of them nodded, not saying a thing.

Meanwhile, Sally was staring bullets at Rally. "Say Mick," she began, betraying an annoyed tone in her voice, "who th' fuck is this bird?"

"'Ho cares?" Mick answered, pulling out what looked like a machete. He then turned to Rally and snarled, "Alright, bitch… y' best not get in our way if y' know wot's good for you. For y'r information, w' happen t' be immortal vampires, so y' can't kill us… but w' **CAN **kill y' while drinkin' y' dry!"

"You're vampires, you say?" Rally replied sarcastically, grinning at them. "I would've thought you were nothing but a couple of low-lifes out for a good time. Guess I was wrong… calling you 'low-lifes' would be considered an insult to the real low-lifes. You're nothing but pond scum… no, worse than pond scum. And it looks like I'll be the one teaching you some manners!"

"**OH YEAH, Y' BITCH!?!"** Mick yelled, rushing Rally and slashing at her with the machete. For Rally's part, she held up her left arm, only to get it cut-off at the shoulder.

"**RALLY!!!" **Ken yelled, seeing his friend's arm flying off and landing ten feet away.

"**MAY, KENNY, STAY BACK!!!" **Rally called back, clutching the stump of her left arm.

"Kenny, we better do as Rally says," May whispered, looking at her injured friend. "For if I don't miss my guess, we're going to see what Rally's been e-mailing Becky about."

Mick, in the meantime, rejoined Sally and Nigel, laughing at her. "So wot now, bitch?" Nigel crowed.

"Yeah?" Sally added. "Let's see 'ow bad y' are with only one fuckin' arm!"

For a few seconds, Rally eyed the FREAKs angrily, the dripping stump of her arm slowing down. Then she smiled – which included her eyes glowing. "Only this!" she snarled, bracing briefly… then screamed! Quite suddenly, a new arm erupted from the stump, complete with the sleeve of her leather coat which was also removed from the previous arm.

"Shit!" Nigel gasped, stepping back along with his two friends.

Rally stood up, the predatory smile never escaping her face, and the glowing in her eyes never fading. "Oh that's just the beginning, you assholes," she said, suddenly fading from view.

The three FREAKs suddenly started looked around, starting to panic. "Oh fuck! Where she'd go?" Sally cried.

"I'm still here," Rally's disembodied voice said, causing the FREAKs to look around more. "If you're wondering how I was able to do that, I'll tell you. You see, unlike you three, I'm a vampire – true undead – not some chipped imitation like you FREAKs."

Rally then appeared behind Nigel, still smiling and her eyes still glowing. "You think that the life of a vampire is a glamorous one, forever apart from the rules of humans." Nigel swung his arm backward, only to have Rally disappear again. "But the truth is… it's a lonely, frightening existence, because you know you'll outlive those you love and treasure the most."

"Why th' fuck should y' care about these meatsacks, bitch?" Mick yelled, his machete in his hands. "W're all vampires here! Y' drink blood like us!"

"That's the big difference between you and me," Rally added, this time appearing in front of Mick, her CZ-75 in hand. "True vampires only drink blood from humans to survive. You just do it for the fun of it or to cause trouble… like what you did to those poor constables and planned to do to with my friends and the Queen!"

"**SHUT Y'R GOB, Y' BITCH!!!" **Mick angrily yelled, about to cleft Rally's head… only to drop his machete after Rally shot. **"AUUUGGGHHH!!!! Y' BITCH!!! Y' SHOT OFF ME FUCKING' THUMB!!!!"** Then Mick discovered he was again talking to thin air.

Rally again appeared, this time ahead of Nigel. "Oh I'll do more than that, assholes!" she said, again producing Purgatory from inside her coat. Pumping the shotgun, she fired, hitting Nigel square in the crotch… and blowing it away, leaving a big gap between his legs. For his part, Nigel squealed like a stuck pig until Rally shot his head completely off, the body crumbling into ash. "How do you like it?" she said, producing several shells and reloading the shotgun magazine. "There's nothing as hard-hitting as silver-tipped saboted slugs, chambered for 12-guage magnum."

Mick didn't say anything, still clutching his thumbless right hand. He then darted for the exit of the alley, pushing Sally out of the way. But before he could venture more than a foot, his right leg is blown off at the knee. Falling flat on his face, he tries to get up, but Rally shoots off his left leg slightly higher up. "Hey, don't just leave yet," she smirked, reloading Purgatory, "someone still has to talk to you." Rally then hungrily turned her attention to Sally, but then the hunter smile she had faded when she got a look at the girl.

Sally was on the ground, scrambling backward. "P-p-please don't hurt me!" she stammered. "T' tell th' truth… I never really wanted this! Mick an' Nigel came t' me one night, sayin' they found a way t' live forever. I didn't think it would hurt at first… but th' next night, I killed Mum an' Dad," she then started sobbing, bloody tears falling across her cheeks, "and me little brother! I beggin' y'… make me human again! This thing in me head is makin' me kill! I don't want t' kill anymore!"

A softer look came over Rally's face, eyes still glowing, as she forced the girl to her feet. "I wish there was a way to make you truly human again… but I'm afraid it's too late… you've become a danger that I or the others in Hellsing cannot ignore," she kindly said, then added, "But don't worry, Sally… I'll make sure no one will force you to kill… ever again." Closing her eyes, Rally bent down towards Sally's neck… and bit into it.

Sally gasped briefly from the pain of the bite, but soon slowly sank to the ground as Rally drank her blood, smiling. After the girl died, Rally got up, briefly licked the blood off her lips, then once again drew her CZ-75 and placed a shot into Sally's head and heart. Then remembering who was watching, she turned to May and Ken, and with a sad look on her face, said, "I'm sorry you two had to see this side of me. I thought coming here would spare you of seeing me kill like this and…" but was surprised by a sudden hug from May.

"Hey Rally… I understand," May said, smiling. "After all, you **ARE** a vampire. But I'm a little surprised that you would drink from another vampire."

"That's just it, May… she wasn't a true vampire," answered Rally, "just a supercharged human with the traits of a vampire."

Then the sounds of trucks caught the three's attention. Two lorries pulled into the exit, whereas several men wearing Hellsing uniforms got out and secured the exit. Some of them covered Mick, while two went over and started to escort May and Ken away. **"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" **May complained, trying to get out of their grip.

"Hey c'mon, you guys," Rally added, trying to pry them off as well, "these are my friends! No need to treat them like this!"

"Sorry about this," one of the soldiers, a Spaniard, said, "but you know orders, all civilians…"

"**YOU HEARD ZE LADY, SERGIO, LET HER GO!" **Sergio abruptly released his grip on May when he saw his commander, Pip Bernadotte, walk through the group. "New orders from Sir Integra," the one-eyed Frenchman began, "zese two are to be ze guests of ze Hellsing Organization! Now let go of zem, leave them be, and make sure ze parameter is secured!"

Saluting quickly, Sergio and his companion scrambled quickly to the alley's entrance. Turning to Rally, Pip said, "We got ze call from Sir Integra. Seems Mignonette told her who was here. Are you alright, Mademoiselle Rally?"

"Fine, Pip… and thanks," Rally answered back. "So when is Integra coming?" she thumbed at Mick, "Got someone I think she would like to talk to."

"I am here, Rally. Thank you for asking," came the voice of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, who was strolling past the assembled Wild Geese, the uniformed men, and to their location. At the same time, Alucard and Seras made their appearances as well. "You have done alright for your first solo mission… although it could be a little neater, by the way Captain Victoria told me of your handling of that shotgun."

"Hey, they cut-off my arm! How else was I supposed to answer that?" Rally added.

"Exactly the way you did," Alucard put in. "I have to agree with Sir Integra, you have done well… as well as offering a merciful end to the girl."

"When I took her blood," Rally began, "I found out she was telling the truth… those guys really did con her into becoming a FREAK."

Seras took a good look at Mick, who for his credit was still trying to get away, despite being closely guarded. "Well I think we can make sure he'll suffer for what he did to her," the Draculina said.

"And I know exactly how… after we get the information we need. Miss Hopkins, Mr. Takazawa, wait here. Rally… come with me." Sir Integra motioned to Rally, and the two made their way to the prone FREAK.

Discreetly, Ken leaned over to May. "I think we should tell her," he began, whispering.

"Later, Kenny," the blonde whispered back.

Meanwhile, Sir Integra walked over to Mick and kicked him on his back. "'Ay… wot gives?" the FREAK yelled back.

"Silence! I will be the one giving the orders around here! If you were a true vampire like you were boasting about, you would have healed that thumb and those legs and attacked us! So keep quiet and maybe you might benefit from it!" the Hellsing leader spoke in a firm voice. Reluctantly, Mick complied. "Now then, I have an offer I wish to give you…" Sir Integra said, bending down. "If you will kindly tell me who placed that chip in your head, I might be kind enough to give you some most favorable odds. If you choose not to co-operate," she indicated to Rally, "then I will tell her to end your miserable existence in what I will guarantee will be a long… and most unpleasant manner." Rally expression on her face told the story that she would prefer he **WOULDN'T** be co-operative.

"An' if I say yes?" Mick implored hopefully.

"Then you will receive a bullet in your head, giving you a quick end," Sir Integra answered.

"Wot kind o' a deal is that?" Mick gasped. "Either way, I'm still dead!"

"Well we certainly cannot have a deplorable FREAK like you roaming the countryside and causing chaos, now can we?" Sir Integra snarled. "You and your friends were responsible for several killings here and I was informed that you have planned to assassinate the Queen after killing this couple!" pointing to May and Ken. "Now talk… or else suffer the consequences!"

For a few seconds, Mick mentally debated his options. "Looks like I've 'aven't got much of a choice, now do I?" he finally said. Rally looked slightly disappointed. "Very well… Nigel an' I were contacted by some bloke from oversees, said 'e 'ad something that…" But before he could continue further, Mick's body suddenly erupted into a mass of blue flame, causing Sir Integra to jump back. Mick, in the meantime, screamed painfully until his body was consumed, leaving nothing behind.

"What the hell was that, Master?" Seras gasped.

The No-Life King just stared banefully at where Mick once lied. "Whoever created that chip obviously wishes to maintain their secrecy. By the way this occurred, it was as if they were monitoring us through him."

"So it looks we're back to square one finding out about the FREAK chip, are we Sir Integra?" Rally said dejectedly, looking at her friend.

"Yes, it would seem so," Sir Integra replied. "Very well, have the girl's body taken to the coroner, extract the chip from her and cremate her. Then we will see if we can anywhere with what she produces." She then looked at May and Ken and said, "In the meantime, Miss Hopkins and Mr. Takazawa will accompany me back to the mansion. It would be an excellent opportunity to get re-acquainted, now will it?"

"Indeed it would, Sir Integra," May answered back, "but… nowadays, I don't exactly go by 'Hopkins' anymore." Smiling, she then held up her left hand. She was wearing a wedding band on her finger.

Rally caught on. **"OH MAN, YOU AND KENNY GOT MARRIED!?!" **she shrieked, hugging May fiercely. **"CONGRADULATIONS, MAY!!! I WISH I COULD'VE ATTENDED THE CEREMONY BUT TRAVELING WOULD BE SUCH A PAIN AND ALL!!! OH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, MAY!!!"**

"Erk… Rally…" May squeaked, her eyes bugging out as she vainly struggled to free herself, "you're… crushing… me…"

"Huh? Oops," the dusky-skinned vampire said, releasing her friend. "Uh… sorry about that, May. I forgot for a second I'm stronger now. Are you alright? I didn't break anything, did I?"

May took a few quick breaths and said, "No… but it got kinda close."

"I'm glad you're happy, Rally," Ken said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Kenny," Rally said as she hugged Ken, this time more careful. "Anyway, let's get to the mansion. I can't wait to get caught up with you guys."

"Then why don't we head up, Rally?" Ken said. "I'm certain you have some stories to share as well." But as the group made their way out, Ken briefly stopped and dropped to one knee.

"Kenny," May called out, going to her husband's side, "are you okay?" Rally also watched, her face betraying a look of concern that Seras and Alucard noticed.

"I'm fine, May… just the excitement of tonight catching up with me, that's all," the brown-haired man said, getting up on his feet, "I'll be alright if I pace myself."

May said nothing, nodding in agreement. The two walked over to the Rolls-Royce near the lorries, where Walter C. Dolnez greeted them and helped the two, as well as Sir Integra board. The Wild Geese then made their clean-up of the scene, packed-up the bodies of the remaining FREAKs, and departed, leaving three vampires to contemplate events.

Even though it wasn't necessary for her to do so, Rally took a deep breath and proceeded to leave. "Is there something wrong with Ken, Rally?" Seras began, seeing her fledgling pause.

It was some time before Rally answered in a low voice, "I'll tell you later, Master. I just want to go home." She then proceeded to walk out.

Concerned, Seras tried to stop her, but was restrained by Alucard. "Let her be, Police Girl," he said. "She has a lot on her mind right now. Your fledgling will tell you when the time is right."

"Okay, Master," Seras said, following Alucard and Rally out of the alley.

**THE HELLSING MANSION, LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"May told me what had happened to Rally," Ken said, himself, May, Sir Integra, Walter, Pip, and the three vampires gathered around in the drawing room of the mansion. "She also told me that Rally finally managed to kill Goldie. A bit of relief if you ask me."

"More likely that the world would be better for it – if we have not learned about the sale of her Kerasine formula to an unknown group," Sir Integra added, then said, "But enough of that. I was wondering why you and your wife would be in London. This city is not exactly known as a spot for honeymooners."

"Yeah," Rally added. "May, I'd figured you and Kenny would be at Niagara Falls for your honeymoon."

"Oh that place is honeymooned to death, Rally," May answered, excepting the herb tea Walter offered. "I really wanted to see what this town is like – and see how you were doing."

Rally thought for a minute. "Well – I'd be lying if I said I had no regrets about becoming a vampire," she began, then said, "but I would've done it again if the circumstances repeated themselves. Nice of you and Kenny being so concerned about me." She then looked at Ken and May and asked, "So… what are you guys going to do now that you're married?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Rally," Ken said, producing a business card and handing it to Rally. Curious, the dark-haired vampire took a look, then her red eyes widened. The card read, 'MayKen Enterprises, L.L.C.. Demolitions and Special Effects'.

"You're going into the demolition business?" asked Rally.

"You bet!" May chirped. "Of course, we're going to start slow and see how the business goes from there. We already got together a couple of contracts to clear out some old buildings in Chicago," she then looked uncomfortable and added, "including that warehouse where you…"

"Oh," Rally added, catching the hint. "Well, I wish you and Kenny the best in business. And speaking of business, I heard from Dad that he sold the gunshop. Do you know who bought it?"

Ken and May looked at each other, then Ken said, "You won't believe it… it was Roy that bought it! He decided to take early retirement, then he and his wife bought the shop when your father offered it. Roy even decided to keep the name of the shop."

"So it looks like 'Gunsmith Cats' is still going to be a local fixture," Rally mused. Then a look of concern came over her face. "Hey wait a minute – Roy's not a gunsmith! How in the hell is he going to handle the special orders?"

"Well you should thank Alfie for that," May started. "You remember those two cops Goldie had killed to spring him?" Rally nodded. "Well, it seems one of them had a brother who was a soldier that lost a leg. Alfie made mention of this to Roy when he was in jail, then Roy looked him up and offered him a job. Seems this guy's a very good gunsmith, and he's been working for Roy since."

"Boy that's a relief," Rally sighed. "Hate to think of Roy letting the shop go to pot without a gunsmith."

"That remarkable," Seras added, looking at May. "You and your husband are going into business together. From the looks of it, you two make a great couple."

"Indeed we are," Ken answered. "By the way Seras, from what we've heard from Becky, you and Rally are quite an item together."

"Er… what?" Rally squeaked, then grumbled, "I told her not to mention that."

"I still find that hard to believe," May sighed, looking at her old friend. "I always thought Rally would die an old maid. She seemed to prefer guns and cars to sex."

"Well, I find that hard to believe myself," Alucard drolled, startling Rally. "From what I've seen, sex seems to be a natural for Rally and the Police Girl."

Now Rally had a panicked look on her face. **"NO… ALUCARD, DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!!"**

"**MASTER, PLEASE!!!"** Seras added, a similar look on her face. The look on the faces of Walter and Sir Integra betrayed a different look – one of resignation and annoyance respectively.

"What are you talking about, Alucard?" May implored, her body language betraying curiosity.

Rally now was looking threateningly at the red-clad vampire. **"ALUCARD, IF YOU DO THIS, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS IN THE FUTURE!!!" **she threatened, her fangs flashing as she's pointing an accusing finger at Alucard.

"As if you would be able to carry through that threat, fledgling," Alucard smirked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Mrs. Takazawa, if you wish, I would like to relate to you a rather… juicy story about how I happened on a certain… intimate encounter between Rally and her master."

"Oh… god," Rally groaned, bending down in her seat and clutching her head as Alucard began his tale.

**FLASHBACK, TWO MONTHS AGO…**

It was 2 AM, and Alucard found himself sitting alone on his throne, fighting the one enemy that he, in his nearly five hundred year existence, couldn't easily defeat… boredom. Normally, at this time, he would find his usual means of relieving his boredom, namely annoying Sir Integra. But as luck would have it, she had gone out-of-town, getting more information on the Bath incident some time before. It wouldn't suit him much to terrorize Pip either; he was long asleep by then. "Well, there's no use in sitting here," he mumbled irritably to himself, rising. "I might as well seek out Walter and see what he's doing. At least I know he hasn't gone to bed yet." Getting his hat and glasses, he strolled over to the walls of his private space, where he phased through it.

But as soon as he entered the corridor, the nosferatu's sensitive ears caught what appeared to be giggling, the voices he recognized as Seras and Rally. Curious, Alucard walked down the corridor, and stopped in front of the door to Seras' quarters, where he knew that Rally also shared. As he did, the giggling gradually ceased and was replaced with what sounded like a very sensual moaning – Rally's moaning. Deciding to find out what would be causing this newest vampire to behave so, but not wishing to be seen easily, Alucard phased through the door and concealed himself in the shadows of the room.

The canopy/lid of the coffin/bed was up, and lying on it was Rally, who was covered-up and apparently writhing in obvious ecstasy, her face contorted as if in agony. Also, under the covers was a sizeable lump situated near Rally's crotch, and sounds of slurping were heard. "Umm… oh yes… Master, there…" Rally moaned, her unnecessary breathing growing more and more labored. "I'm… getting close. Oh yes… yes… **YESSSS**!!!" Suddenly, Rally's back arched up, her mouth open in a silent scream that lasted ten seconds. As arousing as this was, Alucard could only think of how happy Rally was, being pleasured by the person whose name he already knew.

After Rally had settled down, the lump in the covers moved upward, with Seras emerging from them and passionately kissing her fledgling, which lasted a minute. After parting, Seras looked into Rally's eyes, smiling. "Happy?" she purred.

"Oh yeah, Master… even more than yesterday," Rally replied. Turning Seras on her back, the dusky-skinned vampire continued with, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there. I mean… after scaring that poor girl back in Bath, I was almost at my wit's end. I might have committed suicide if you didn't bring me back."

"Well… I felt I had to," Seras answered, caressing Rally's cheek. "Besides, you couldn't do it by walking into the sun anyway… you've been drinking your blood, so now the sun isn't your enemy anymore."

"But I don't like standing in it… and I used to like a sunny day. Besides… being with you is so much better." Rally then bent over and once again kissed Seras.

Alucard paused for a few seconds before thinking to himself, _**'Well, I guess I shouldn't intrude upon them too much. I'll see what Walter is doing right now.'**_ He then turned around to phase through the wall… and noisily bumped into a nearby table. "Damn!" he hissed, already realizing he given himself away.

Seras and Rally froze upon hearing both the bump and the curse. "Did… did you just hear that?" Rally squeaked. Seras nodded nervously, then the two of them slowly turned their heads. Even though it was pitch black, their vision was sharp enough to see a very embarrassed Alucard standing across the room.

"Uh… excuse me," Alucard managed to say, "I… seemed to have taken a wrong turn."

**XXX**

It was at that point that Walter was making his final rounds before turning in for the night. He was always a light sleeper – a habit he picked up from his years as Hellsing's top vampire slayer. But then again, all that experience never prepared him for what was next – namely the high-pitched sounds of girls screaming in unison, followed by Alucard making a dignified, if somewhat hurried, exit from the corridor. "Alucard," the old butler began, "what on Earth is…"

"Excuse me, Old Friend," the No-Life King said, "but I believe I'll have to avoid encountering Seras and Rally for the next few nights!" He then disappeared into nothingness.

"Alucard, just what did you do **THIS TIME**?" Walter demanded.

The answer wasn't long in coming. Both Rally and Seras were racing out of their quarters, both of their naked bodies covered in blankets and sheets – and appearing to be armed. **"MASTER, JUST COME BACK HERE!!!" **the blonde vampire yelled.

"**YEAH, YOU PEEPING TOM," **Rally added, **"COME ON BACK HERE SO THAT WE CAN… EEEEEPPPP!!!" **Both girls ducked around the corner when they saw Walter, who had a shocked and perplexed look on his face. "Oh… Walter, it's you. I wonder, did you happen to see Alucard passing you."

"Uh… yes Walter," Seras managed to say, equally as embarrassed as Rally. "You see, me and Rally were… uh… you know… and… Master…"

"Nevermind, Miss Victoria," Walter interrupted, holding up his hand. "To be precise, I do not think I want to know the details." He then turned around, muttering under his breath, "Alucard… you have a little explaining to do when you return."

**PRESENT TIME…**

"I'll kill him," Rally muttered under her breath, still bent over and clutching her head, "that's what I'll do, I'll kill him! I don't know how or what I'll do it with but I'll rip his fucking head off for this!"

As for everyone else, the reactions were mixed. Seras looked as if she wanted to find some corner and hide. Sir Integra tried to look dignified, but for her credit, she didn't know if she was going to yell at Alucard for telling that embarrassing tale about Rally and Seras' love life or break out laughing from hearing it.

Ken was blushing, not knowing what to do, while his wife was on the floor laughing her head off. **"OH MAN," **May gasped between fits of laughter, **"ALL THIS TIME… I'VE BEEN TELLING RALLY TO LOOSEN UP… I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!"** And once again started laughing.

"Thanks a lot, May," Rally grumbled. She then looked at the other individuals in the room. Walter was blushing slightly, his memories of the incident flooding back. Pip, however, was grinning madly. Rally dreaded what that one-eyed French pervert was going to say next.

"Oh my," said pervert began, "and to think I slept through ze whole thing." Pip then glanced over to Alucard and added, "Pity you didn't tape zere little dalliance. Could be good entertainment, non?"

"Oh you would, you pervert," Rally snarled, her eyes glowing as she shot Pip a poisonous look.

"Ulp! Excuse em moi…" Pip began gradually walk away from the room, "but… I have to make sure ze Geese are ready for tomorrow. Au Revoure." He then made a mad scramble out of the room, turning a corner – and caused a loud metallic banging. **"UH… WALTER… A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!"**

"It looks like Pip ran into that suit of armor again," Walter sighed. "This shouldn't take a moment, so if you'll excuse me." He then walked out of the room. "Now Mr. Bernadotte, let's make sure we get that straightened out."

May, in the meantime, had managed to stop laughing and helped herself back to her seat. "I'm sorry about laughing like that, Rally. It's just that… all the time I've known you, sex was the least thing on your mind, it was either guns or cars." She then yawned, adding, "I'm feeling a little tired right now."

"You are welcome to stay here if you like," Sir Integra offered. "It is not often I have guests here." 

"Thank you, Sir Integra," Ken said. "But me and May already have a hotel room in town. If you can, could you have Walter take us there."

Sir Integra nodded. "Very well. As soon as Walter is finished with his task with Pip, I will have him make the arrangements."

**XXX**

It was a few minutes later that Walter brought the Rolls-Royce to the front of the mansion. Ken had already boarded, but May was standing outside, talking to Rally. "Are you going to come back tomorrow night?" Rally asked her friend.

May giggled and replied, "You bet! Me and Kenny hadn't made this trip just for the hell of it."

"I know… I'm just worried about tonight. Are you sure you won't lose too much sleep with Kenny tonight?" Rally smirked.

"Oh we've got plenty of time for that," said May, then yawned again, "but not tonight, I'm just too tired for it right now."

"Okay, I'll let you and Kenny get back to the hotel," Rally said, hugging May. "See you tomorrow night."

May was slightly startled. It was the second time Rally had hugged her this night… but this time she noticed something about her friend. _**'Her body… it's so cold!' **_Recovering, she returned the hug and said, "You too." May then boarded the Rolls, which Walter proceeded to drive off.

Rally spent several seconds watching the car depart, then turned back to the mansion. _**'She flinched when I hugged her,' **_she thought to herself. _**'I guess she doesn't truly understand what it means to be me yet.' **_As soon as she entered, she noticed Seras standing in the hallway near the stairs to the sub-basement levels. "I'm going to have to get that report ready for tomorrow night, Master," Rally began. "Sir Integra's going to need it to present to the Queen."

"Rally… what about Kenny?" the blonde vampire asked. "When he collapsed back in that alley, you said you'll tell me about it."

Rally stopped. "Oh, I did." Smiling, she leaned against the stair rail and began. "Kenny's got multiple sclorosis. That's what caused his collapse."

"I… didn't realize that," Seras gasped, shocked.

"Look… as long as Kenny's still healthy, I'm alright," Rally continued. "But one of these days his coordination will deteriorate to the point that he cant handle explosives. I guess that was why he and May set-up the demo company… just to say close when that day comes."

"Well, from the looks of it, I say those two will do just fine," Seras added. Giving Rally a peck on the cheek, she added, "Come, I'll help you out on that report."

"Thanks… and Master… I've got a little favor to ask?"

"Yes?"

Rally looked Seras squarely in the eye and said, "Do you think that… just for tonight… you can bring my coffin out of storage and put it in our room?"

"Why on earth for?"

"May deserves to know the truth about me," was all Rally said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	3. Reunions and other Matters, Pt 2

**Night Angels – Reunions and other Matters, Part Two **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

It was getting close to evening when the rental car made its way into the Hellsing mansion. Parking close to the entrance, Ken and "Minnie" May Takazawa exited the car, once again making a call to their friend, the vampire known Irene "Rally" Vincent. But at the moment, Ken was looking rather uncomfortably at the decorative bag May was holding. "I don't know… are you sure that's the right idea, May?" he asked. "That might not be what they expected."

"Why of course, silly!" May giggled. "I think Rally and Seras are going to enjoy this… little care package I thought of."

"If they don't die again from embarrassment, that is," the brown-haired man commented to himself, smiling.

However, when they got to the front door, they were halted by Pip Bernadotte, who was aiding several members of his men, the Wild Geese, with guarding the front door. "Nice to zee you again, Monsieur and Mademoiselle Takazawa," the one-eyed Frenchman said, bowing. "And what do we have here, non?"

"Oh nothing, it's just a present for Rally and Seras," May said. "I gathered this up this afternoon and thought they would enjoy this."

"Zat's very nice," Pip answered. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to examine ze contents of ze package."

"Now wait a minute," objected May, who had the bag taken from her by one of the Geese, who then handed it to Pip.

"Zo sorry," Pip said, with a genuine look on his face, "but orders are orders… all packages have to be examined for explosives." He then began to peer into the bag, "Ze Hellsing Organization has a lot of enemies, particularly Iscariot, zo it would only be prudent if…" But once he got a look into the contents, the Frenchman's one eye bugged out. His face blushed furiously as he closed the bag, then handed it, rather abruptly, to his subordinate. "Hand eet back to her," he muttered to him.

"Captain?" the soldier said.

"Just do it," Pip grumbled irritably.

Shrugging, the soldier handed the bag back to May, for which both her and Ken were ushered into the house. As soon as the door was closed, the subordinate leaned over to Pip and asked, "Captain, what was in that bag that you didn't make a thorough examination."

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Pip leaned over and whispered, "Sex toys."

"You've got to be kidding me?" the subordinate gasped.

"I'm not. Zat whole bag was filled with vibrators, lubricants, dildos, all sorts of strap-ons and who knows what else," Pip muttered. "Now how would it look if we were to dump out all zat stuff right on ze ground, in ze open and handle zem?"

The subordinate just looked up to the darkening sky and replied, "Not… very good."

"Oui… not very good," Pip nodded. "Besides, Sir Integra trusts zem, so we might… overlook zese oversight in security, just zese once."

**XXX**

May had waited until the door was closed to start laughing, remembering the look on Pip's face upon seeing the contents. Ken just looked at his mirthful wife and commented, "At least you waited to go inside to laugh."

"Well," May managed to say as she straightened herself up, "I didn't want to laugh in front of his men, Kenny. That would've been insulting to him… much as that pervert deserved it."

"At least you have a sense of discression, that is for certain Mrs. Takazawa," Walter C. Dolnez, the Hellsing butler observed, walking to the couple. Walter then turned his attention to Ken and asked, "Mr. Takazawa, Sir Integra was wondering, if it is not any inconvenience, if you could give the Wild Geese a brief workshop on explosives handling. She had heard of your expertise from Miss Vincent, if it is accurate."

"Glad to know Rally is giving me some promotion," Ken replied. "Tell Sir Integra that I agree," he turned to May and offered, "Would you like to come with me? I could use a little help."

"Well I…" May began.

"Oh there you are, May," Seras Victoria said, coming upstairs from the sub-basement levels. "Walter, I was wondering if I can take May with me to say hello to Rally?"

Walter looked puzzled. "Are you certain Sir Integra will approve of this?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I already asked her last night and she approved it," the yellow-clad Draculina replied back, kissing Walter on the cheek. "May, Rally wanted to talk to you when you arrive. I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine with me," Ken said. "May, why don't you go ahead and say hi to Rally. You can join me after you're done."

"Why of course," May said, but then turned to the Draculina and asked, "But Seras, it's still daylight. How come you're up?"

"Oh I'm a little stronger than Rally," Seras answered. "Besides, it's almost sunset, so she'll be up soon. So, why don't we head downstairs."

"Okay, but to tell you the truth," May began as they descended the stairs, "it looks kinda dark down there. I'm not so certain I can see too well in there."

"That's alright. I can see perfectly down there," Seras replied cheerfully. "There is some illumination, so you won't be altogether blind in the corridors." She then noticed the bag May had, "Something for Rally?"

"Well… it's really for both you and Rally," the blonde explosive expert answered as the two descended. "I figured… since you and Rally are… well, you know…" she blushed as she struggled to find the right words.

Seras got the hint. "Oh, I see," she said. "Well, I'm certain me and Rally can make use of those," she had a devilish smile on her face, "… gifts you brought us."

May simply chuckled at the Draculina's response. Thankfully, there was a little light, so she was more than confident she wouldn't run into something unexpected.

The two walked down the claustrophobic, stone-lined corridor for a few seconds, then stopped in front of a wooden door – which didn't look that all different from the other doors is this dungeon-like enclosure. As Seras opened the door and ushered May inside, the explosives expert couldn't help but to notice the stark, Spartan interior, livened-up with a few dressers, a table, a small rug on the stone floor and what appeared to be a rather large, elegant canopy bed. While moving around the room, May noticed that there was one thing missing – namely Rally, who wasn't lying in the bed.

Then May froze, her eyes growing wide with terror. On the floor beside the bed, there was a European-styled coffin, its lid closed. Pointing a trembling finger at the casket, May gulped once and said. "Uh… S-Seras… is… is that… is Rally…?"

The Draculina saw May's reaction, then said matter-of-factly, "Yes, Rally's inside that coffin. She was wondering how it would be best to explain about her state of being, so she asked me to get her old coffin out of storage and bring it down here." Seras then walked to the head of the casket and kneeled down. "Do you want to see her?" she asked.

"What?" May sputtered, not sure if she liked this sudden turn of events. "Uhh… but… what if Rally…?" 

"Oh it's alright. If you're wondering, Rally got cleaned-up and dressed before turning in," Seras replied, wondering if May thought that Rally was naked inside the casket.

"I-I guess," May mumbled, still feeling doubtful. "Rally… won't mind, will she?"

"May, Rally wanted you to see her in this coffin… mostly to show you a little of her world," Seras said, finally noticing the concern on May's face, "but she won't force you to see her if you don't want to."

May digested this bit of information for a few seconds. "Well," she began, "if Rally really wants me to see her sleeping, then I guess it would be alright." Smiling, Seras nodded and slowly opened the lid of the coffin. Gradually, May's expression changed from doubt and fear – to wonder.

Rally laid inside the casket, her eyes closed and hands crossed in repose. May was surprised to see that her friend was dressed in her favorite leather jacket, jeans and white turtleneck blouse. "Gosh," May breathed, feeling the early fear she had disappear, "I… I never thought she would look… so peaceful in there."

Seras smiled, watching this scene. Then a look of shock came over her face. "On no, I just remembered! I've got to go upstairs and get the blood ration for the both of us!" She straightened herself up and headed for the door. "I won't be long, Rally. I just have to find Walter, that's all."

"What?" May gasped. "Can… can Rally hear you?"

"She can hear **ALL** of us, May," Seras said. "Just because she's sleeping doesn't mean she isn't aware of her surroundings!" Opening the door, she turned to May and said, "I'll be back soon. Don't worry about Rally, she won't hurt you." The Draculina then disappeared behind the door, which closed behind her.

"Won't hurt me?" May repeated, who sat down on the canopy bed.

For a few minutes, May sat and waited for Seras to return. Then her eyes made their way to Rally, who still laid asleep in her coffin. May couldn't help to notice that Rally chest wasn't moving up and down. _**'It's as though she was dead,' **_she thought to herself. _**'I wonder…' **_Steeling her courage, she made her way off the bed and knelt down next to her sleeping friend. "Uh… if you don't mind, Rally," she asked, "I'd like to… uh… check your pulse." Taking a deep breath, May gingerly closed her hand and placed two fingers against where Rally's carotid artery would be on her neck.

May's eyes went wide as she touched Rally's ice-cold skin. _**'No pulse! How can this be?' **_she thought to herself.

Then Rally's eyes suddenly snapped open, the red-tinted orbs looking at her friend. "Hi May," she said, smiling.

"**AAAUUGGHHH!!!" ** May stumbled back, screaming in terror. However, she forgot about the bed behind her, stumbled and hit her head on the side. **"OW!!"**

"**MAY!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" **Rally called out, getting out of the coffin and quickly examining her friend. "Oh good, nothing's busted. You'll possibly only get a lump on that."

The explosion came quickly. **"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL, RALLY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!?!" **May angrily yelled, causing Rally to recoil in surprise. **"YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK THE WAY YOU GOT UP!!!" **She then settled down, but she was still fuming, "I don't understand. This isn't like you, Rally. You've always been so slow to get up. I remembered how I used to practically drag you out of bed when we had to go to the gunshop or on a job." May's memory recalled a particular event, which seemed to echo her feelings at the time…

**FLASHBACK, 14 MONTHS PRIOR…**

It was long before Rally and May had even heard of vampires, the Hellsing Organization and the like. A lot of Rally's old job as a bounty hunter involved the two going out on the road in search of bails jumpers escaping trial… for a percentage of the bond posted. On one of those missions, the two had managed to bed-in for the night at a small, but clean and comfortable motel.

Right about the crack-of-dawn, May, always looking forward to the challenge of the hunt, had risen from her bed and stretched out, ever ready. But all of a sudden, her attention shifted to the bed next to her's, and a frown came over her face. There was two things in life that she hated the most, the first being a carefully-prepared charge not going off when she pressed the detonator, and the other… having to wake Rally up… and this morning was no exception.

On the bed besides May's, Rally had laid down, clearly sound asleep. Getting out of bed, May had managed to walk over and shake her friend on the shoulder. "Okay Rally," she chirped as cheerfully as she could manage, "it's time to get up. That jumper isn't going to capture himself, y'know."

Her efforts were met with the usual response: "Mmmm… later May," Rally sleepily mumbled, "I'm too tired… right now…"

"Aw c'mon Rally," May whined, shaking Rally harder, "Becky said that the guy we're looking for is going to leave in the morning. If we let him get away, it'll be a few more days on the road, and I want to get back to Kenny."

Rally instead fumbled her arm at her friend. "Go 'way… wanna sleep…" she groaned and turned over.

"**GEEZ! RALLY, SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I STAY WITH YOU!!!" **May yelled in frustration. The only answer she got from Rally was a quiet snore.

After stewing for a few seconds, an idea came to her. Heading into the bathroom, she made sure the non-skid mat to the shower was down before turning it on to the coldest setting she can think of. "There," she said with self-satisfaction. "Now for the hard part." Returning to the main room, May pulled the covers off Rally's bed and forced her friend, dressed in a black sports bra and panties, to her feet. "Wha-what?" Rally grumbled, still half-asleep.

"C'mon Rally – up and at 'em. We've got a big day ahead of us," May cheerfully said, guiding Rally to the bathroom.

"Aw please, May," the dusky-skinned bounty hunter whined sleepily as she stumbled about, "jus' a few more minutes, willya…"

"I'm sorry if I have to this, Rally," May said as she opened the shower door, "but this is for the best!" Then in one swift motion, she shoved her friend into the ice-cold shower while shutting the door behind her.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" **Rally shrieked, the icy water hitting her skin. **"SHIT!!! THAT'S COLD!!! MAY, YOU LITTLE BITCH, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M FREEZING!!!" **

For the next few seconds, Rally stumbled and slipped inside the shower, all the while making clear threats against May's person. May, in the meantime, was holding the door closed, cackling maniacally as she did. When she did release the latch, Rally stuck her head out the door, shivering and dripping wet. "Very funny, May," she grumbled, her blue eyes staring daggers at her friend.

"Well now that you're up," May smirked, "why don't you finish your shower? I need to use it too, y'know. I'll see you at the complimentary continental breakfast."

"Okay, okay, just let me get warmed-up first," Rally sourly snarled, planning the first opportunity she has to flush the toilet while May is showering.

**END FLASHBACK…**

Rally thought about this for a moment, possibly thinking about the same incident. "Sorry about that, May," she chuckled. "You know, you're right about the 'waking-up' thing. I guess it's because my sleeping cycles are now tied to sunsets and sunrises. The minute the sun sets, then I'm up, not the way it used to be. I can't explain it any more than that."

"I… guess it wasn't your fault after all, if you put it that way," May muttered, feeling embarrassed about her outburst. "I'm sorry about yelling you like that, Rally." She then decided to change the subject, "I was really surprised about seeing you in that box," pointing at the coffin. "When saw you just lying there like that, it was almost as… as if you were dead."

"I **AM **dead, May," Rally answered after a long pause, the look in her face a combination of sorrow and peaceful calm. "I'm a corpse, only animated into something resembling life." Rally then looked her friend in the eye and added, "And believe me, there are times I wish I never made that choice to become a vampire. But Goldie had you in her grubby hands, and I couldn't leave this world thinking you were in danger. And if I had to make that decision again… I'd do it in an instant!"

"But it seems so surreal," May observed. "You say you're dead, and yet you're alive."

"Want proof?" the dusky-skinned vampire said, a small smile on her face. "Feel my pulse, like you did before I woke up." Surprised, May skittishly complied with Rally's wishes. "C'mon," Rally implored, smiling wider, "I won't bite."

"Very funny, Rally," May grumbled, not liking the pun. She then again pressed her fingers again against Rally neck, and again was greeted with no pulse from her friend.

"Still can't feel a thing, can you?" asked Rally. May nodded. "May, I haven't had a heartbeat since I died on that warehouse floor a few months back. My heart, along with my other organs, are nothing but necrotic things, totally useless… except for my stomach, that is. I only breathe if I need to talk." She then sighed and mumbled, "Oh man, I wish Master would hurry-up with that blood. I'm famished."

"Rally, there's something else I want to ask you, now that I think about it," May offered. "You keep calling Seras 'Master'. Why is it? You make it sound like you're Seras' slave."

"Seras **IS **my master," Rally began, "and I **AM **her slave. When she took my blood in that warehouse, she also taken my soul into her. As a result, I became her servant, and I'll remain her servant until she frees me."

"I don't know," May said, shaking her head. "It sounds so cruel."

"Master isn't too happy about it, either," Rally chuckled, patting May on the shoulder. "But it was the same way for her and Alucard, until he felt she learned enough to free her. When he did, she became even more powerful than before."

May thought for a while, then decided to ask, "From what you've said, when the time is right Seras will be able to free you, just like Alucard did with her. How will she do this?"

"I'll drink **HER **blood," Rally said plainly. "When I do, then I'll be able to take back my soul from her and become a true vampire… which means I'll be free to do whatever I want and go wherever I please."

"Like return to Chicago?" May asked, wondering.

"Possibly… but I feel I'm doing a whole lot of good while I'm here with the Hellsing Organization," explained Rally. "Besides, there's something going on with these chipped FREAKs we keep running into… something that I don't like. And I've got a feeling that Integra, Walter, Pip, Alucard and Master are going to need all the help they can get to find whoever's responsible for the chip that makes them. And of course, there's still Iscariot and the Vatican to deal with, which means I might run into that crazy priest Anderson or whoever they throw at us. So I'm afraid my place is here, even when Master frees me."

"Well… that's my Rally for you," May chirped, "always thinking about other people than herself."

Rally smiled at her friend's assessment, but then that smile faded when she got a mental message from Seras, _**'Rally, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but I'm afraid that blood may take a while. Sir Integra is having me work on a report from last night and Walter's still at the training grounds with Kenny.'**_

'_**Oh alright, Master. It's just… I'm getting hungry right now,' **_Rally pleaded in her mind.

'_**Don't fret, Rally. I'm confident you'll find something,' **_Seras reassured.

May happened to notice Rally's change in mood. "Excuse me… but is there something wrong, Rally?"

Rally sighed, then said, "Yeah… seems Integra's got Master cornered with some paperwork right now. And just as I'm getting hungry."

May could only look at her friend with sympathy, knowing her plight. Then a thought came over her. "Hey Rally," she said, pulling up the sleeve of her right arm, "why don't you take a little blood from me?"

"**W-WHAT!?! MAY, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"** Rally gasped, horrified.

"I'm not," May said, surprised by her friend's reaction. "I really don't know why you're stressing over this. I mean, you gave Seras some of your blood before you became a vampire."

"That was because I was a virgin at the time!" Rally added. "May, you were originally a prostitute, and now you're a married woman! If I were to bite you, now that you're no longer a virgin… you'll turn into a ghoul!"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde asked, confused. "What the hell is a ghoul?"

Rally looked May dead in the eye and said, "Remember what happened to those bobbies last night… when those FREAKs drank their blood?"

"**ULP!!" ** Trembling from the memory, May added, "N-n-now that you mentioned it, Rally… I guess that wouldn't be a good idea."

'_**Rally,'**_ Seras' voice sounded in the dusky-skinned vampire's mind, _**'there IS a way around that, if you remember.'**_

Rally thought for a minute, then thumped her head and said out loud, "Oh… **THAT! **How stupid of me!" May looked confused as Rally repeated mentally, _**'Thanks, Master. I forgot about that for a second.'**_

"Rally… what are you talking about?" May asked, getting her friend's attention.

"Hold on for a second, willya May?" The blonde explosive expert nodded, at which time Rally reached into the folds of her leather jacket, concentrating as she did. She soon extracted what appeared to be a manicure case.

"What's that?" May asked.

Rally smiled and said, "Watch and see." She unzipped the case and presented the contents to May – disposable scalpels, antiseptic wipes, antibiotic ointment packets and plastic bandages. "Integra gave me this in case I needed to get blood for nourishment but not needing to kill for it." Getting out a scalpel and wipe, she added, "Normally, it would be a member of the Wild Geese, Walter or Integra who might volunteer but since you offered to give me some of your blood, I thought it would be good practice in case an emergency sprang up. Now don't worry, May – just so long as I don't bite you, you'll be okay."

"I guess," May whimpered as she rolled-up her sleeve. "But you know me around those medical things… I even get scared around hypodermics."

"Don't I remember," Rally chuckled as she wiped the site she chose to cut. As she positioned the scalpel, however, she noticed her friend was cringing. "Hey May… look up at me," she offered.

Gingerly, the blonde girl glanced at her friend. Briefly, Rally's eyes glowed a bright red, staring directly at May's face – which seemed to be dazed for a brief moment – just the time Rally needed as she made the cut, a small nick on the skin. "There, all done," she said.

"Huh?" May mumbled, then she noticed the small wound on her arm. "What… how…?" she sputtered.

"I put you into a small trance before I cut you," Rally explained. "That was why you didn't see it or feel a thing." She then hungrily looked at the wound, which was producing a good quantity of blood. "Oh boy… that looks so good!" She then placed her lips over the wound and drank the amount of the warm fluid that flowed out, careful not to nick May with her sharp fangs.

Rally only drank for a few seconds, then cleaned the wound, placed ointment over it and covered it with a bandage. "Thanks, May. At least that'll keep me until Master gets the blood for me."

"Glad to help," May said. "Hey, why don't we head on upstairs and see how Kenny's fairing with the Wild Geese?"

"Sounds good to me," answered Rally. " I know Kenny would appreciate you helping him out with the Geese. I'll let Master know I'm headed up with you."

"You got it." As May got up, she took another look at the canopy bed and added, "You know… I would have thought that you and Seras had coffins in here, not this nice bed."

"May… that bed **IS **a coffin," Rally laughed, noticing later May's surprised reaction that she was sitting on a coffin. As the two made their way out of the room, Rally pointed to the bag that was at May's feet and said, "Hey, you forgot something."

"Oh that's for you and Seras. Now c'mon, I want to help out Kenny."

"Uh… okay, May," Rally mumbled, already wondering what perverted items May had placed inside that bag that was for her and Seras.

**XXX**

The two of them made their way to the Hellsing Organization's outside training grounds, where Ken, who was joined by his wife, was running a clinic on proper explosives handling to the Wild Geese, with several examples of charges, grenades and mines on a table before him. Many of the men, at first, felt that this was entirely unnecessary and wanted to dodge the meeting. It was only after a scathing word from both Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Pip that the men finally paid attention.

While Ken and May lectured on the proper way to handle claymore mines, Sir Integra happened to glance behind her. Both Seras and Rally were standing close together, each with a unit of whole blood in their hands. From the furtive glances both were giving each other, it was evident that some – intimate details were exchanged between the two vampires. Sir Integra briefly smiled at this, and wished with all her heart that she could openly share the same feelings with the yellow-clad Draculina, whom she was in love with. However, she sighed her discouragement – Sir Integra still felt that she should remain the chaste, distant leader of the Hellsing Organization, where her personal feelings leave little for herself.

Little that she realized that Seras had noticed this. _**'You know, Rally,' **_she told her fledgling telepathically, _**'I wish Integra could finally be honest with herself. She is the only one that's hurting because of her stubbornness.'**_

'_**Give her time, Master… give her time,' **_replied Rally, placing a hand on Seras' shoulder while sipping her blood.

'_**I will, Rally.' **_Seras then looked at her fledgling with a mischievous smirk and added, _**'By the way… I noticed the way you were looking at that new maid that just got hired a while back. Thinking about talking to her?'**_

'_**Wha-what are you talking about, Master?' **_Rally thought, a little flustered.

Seras chuckled aloud before continuing mentally. _**'I really don't mind. C'mon, just because I still have something of a relationship with Integra doesn't mean you can't indulge.'**_

'_**You… you've… listen, I don't like to say you're crazy… but I just simply can't go talking to other girls just because you do!' **_Rally felt a little embarrassed about what Seras was suggesting. _**'I mean… I wouldn't mind if I flirted with her a little… but actually trying to get into a relationship with her? What will everybody say if I did that?'**_

'_**You really shouldn't concern yourself with human matters, fledgling,' **_Alucard's voice sounding in both Rally and Seras' heads as the No-Life King, not wearing his hat and glasses, made his presence known, appearing between the two women vampires. _**'We Midans are not bound by their moral standards, even though you might think so.' **_He then glanced over to Rally, and while smiling, said aloud, "Perhaps you should take up your master's suggestion… Rally Vincent."

"Just what are you talking about, Alucard?" Sir Integra put in, inciting a panicked look on Rally's face.

"Oh… just the private matters between vampires, my master," the red-clad vampire offered. "Nothing that might concern you. And no, it is not about hunting."

Rally breathed a sigh of relief. "You know," she whispered irritably to Alucard, "I was afraid you were going to blab about what me and Master were talking about, if that little bit you pulled last night about our love life was any indication." Alucard said nothing, but just smiled.

In the meantime, Ken had finally finished his lecture on the use and handling of explosives. "Well, is there any questions I might answer?"

"Si," Sergio, the Spanish soldier from last night offered. "Why the hell do we have to learn all this? We're mercenaries after all. We should know this stuff."

Sergio's question was answered with a sharp rap on the head by Pip. "Because, ediot," the one-eyed Frenchman snarled in an irritated voice, "eet always helps if we are reminded of zese!" Pip then eyed his men sternly and added, "Just because we are mercenaries doesn't mean we can't benefit from a little extra education." He then picked-up a claymore mine, "For instance, we may have to set-up several of zese some distance away from a fall-back position. If we run into a group of ghouls, all we do is retreat behind the mines, lure ze ghouls into ze trap, hit ze detonator, and… **BOOOM** … finis!" He then slung his long braid around his shoulders and concluded with, "Besides, Walter had told me he is thinking of customizing a special grenade for taking out a good quantity of zese FREAKs… but eet won't help if we don't know what we are doing!" He then turned to Ken and May and offered his thanks to them.

"Just what I would have said, Captain," Sir Integra added. "Even though these mines may not completely destroy all the ghouls, they can be sufficiently disabled for you to put them out of their miseries." The Wild Geese took some time to think this over, then all of them voiced their agreement.

In the meantime, Rally, her bag of blood still in her hand, walked over to May. "I was wondering," she began, "if you and Kenny were going to come by tomorrow night."

"Afraid not," May answered, sounding slightly disappointed. "Me and Kenny are going to be taking the train at St. Pancras Station to Folkestone tomorrow morning. We're going to catch the Eurostar shuttle to Pas de Callas." A dreamy look came over her eyes as she added, "I can't wait to see Paris!"

"And after that," Ken added, "we'll be taking a flight over to Beijing, seeing the sights there."

"At least it'll make sure I'm not rusty on my Cantonese… and my Mandarin, not to mention my Hunan and Szechuan," finished May.

Rally giggled, taking another sip from her blood. "You and Kenny are doing the 'world-tour' bit then?" she said.

"Just make sure you avoid Rome for the time being, May," Sir Integra offered. "Granted, it _**is**_ a very lovely city and worth visiting… but I wouldn't want you two to run into Iscariot's agents. They **DO **have files on you and Rally, so I wouldn't be surprised if they found information on your husband as well."

"Right," May agreed. "The last thing I want to face on my honeymoon is that crazy priest again."

**XXX**

The meeting finally broke up, and the Geese made their way to the training grounds, thankful to get in needed practice. In the meantime, Sir Integra and her group made their way to the front gate, where Ken and May were getting ready to leave. "It is a shame we do not have any time to talk further," the Hellsing leader said. "I am certain that Rally would appreciate it."

"Yeah," May said, "but Kenny and I have to get our rest before we catch the train tomorrow." She and Ken then walked up and hugged Rally for a final time, this time better prepared for the coldness of her body. "I'll see if I can get a souvenir from Beijing mailed-off to you – lead-free, of course!"

"Hey don't worry about it, May. It's not like it's going to kill me, you know," Rally laughed. "Besides, I already got the souvenir I wanted – you and Kenny together."

"Glad to hear about that, Rally," Ken offered. "Still, we'll get you that gift."

Seras then hugged May herself. "Take care, May."

"I will Seras," May answered, then whispered into the Draculina's ear, "And please… take care of Rally for me."

"I will – don't worry," Seras whispered back.

As soon as May and Seras parted, the blonde explosives expert joined her husband inside the car, which Ken then proceeded to drive off, the others waving goodbye. After the car was out of sight, Rally looked around. "Hmmph… wouldn't you know it?" she grumbled, "Alucard isn't here to wish them off as well."

"Oh I'm certain Alucard has his own method of seeing to their safe departure, Miss Vincent," Walter commented.

"Well… he better not scare them, that's all I got to say," Rally grumbled further before proceeding into the mansion.

**XXX**

As if to punctuate Walter's assessment, as Ken and May's car made their way to a hotel the center of London, Alucard stood upon the parapet of a building, wearing his full garb as he watched the two entered their hotel. Normally, he wouldn't even think of guarding mere humans… but they were Rally's friends; he felt obligated to watch over them.

Quite suddenly, though, the No-Life King swung around to his left, Joshua in his hands. "What are you doing here… Judas Priest?" he snarled.

"Just calm yerself, y' damned abomination," Father Alexander Anderson calmly said, stepping out of the shadows. "Don't ye worry, Ah'm not here t' cause trouble. Besides, can't a couple o' enemies fer once in a while be civil?"

"It depends, Catholic," Alucard growled, lowering Joshua but keeping the gun in his hands. "Somehow, I doubt Archbishop Maxwell would allow you to trespass on these islands for no reason." He eyed Anderson suspiciously and added, "Why are you here?"

"Just to observe, nothing more." The priest watched as Ken and May entered the hotel. "So, Ah see th't 'arlot May Hopkins made 'erself a proper woman. Ah hope those two 'ave a 'appy marriage, God willing."

"Somehow, I've got a feeling that confirming the Takazawas' marriage is not why you're here," Alucard muttered, still looking at Anderson.

"Ye can read me like a book, ye devil," Anderson smirked, chuckling. "Very well… Section XIII is a little concerned about Rally Vincent… an' not about 'er… rather scandalous relationship with 'er master, Ah might add. Rather, it is about th't brief battle she and Ah had back in Chicago."

"What about that?" the red-clad vampire growled. "If I recall, she managed to face you down equally."

"Th't's th' problem," Anderson added, completely serious. "She was only undead fer a few hours, and yet she was able t' manifest abilities th't a fledgling wi' more experience could only accomplish. Granted, this may 'ave been because of 'er experience while she was living… but it is a concern th't Section XIII cannot ignore."

Alucard smiled evilly, remembering how Rally was able to summon her small army of familiars – which were of Goldie Muso and two of her henchmen. "So… what is Iscariot going to do about it, however pitiful it may be?" he asked, still smiling.

Anderson tensed up, anticipating a battle, but remained calm. "Fer now… nothing. She's still a fledgling, bound by 'er master. But if she were to grow any stronger, then we may 'ave to take action against 'er… if not me, then maybe others that Iscariot may assign to th' task."

"I'm liking the possibility of seeing a battle that Rally might be in," Alucard smirked. "Who knows… she might even send you or Heinkel or Yumie straight to Hell one of these days. Now if you don't mind, I would like you to remove your presence before I decide to end this truce."

"Oh Ah'm leavin' don't ye worry about th't," Anderson smirked, moving away from Alucard's side, "but Ah assure ye… it will be Rally Vincent th't will go straight to damnation, not Iscariot." The priest then silently disappeared, leaving the No-Life King to himself.

'_**Master,' **_Alucard began telepathically, _**'have you been monitoring this?'**_

'_**I have, Alucard… and thank you for informing me,' **_Sir Integra replied. _**'So, Iscariot has taken an interest in Rally. However, if they think that she will be an easy target, then we have to make sure that it will be a fatal error on their part.'**_

'_**You have confidence in Rally Vincent, do you?' **_Alucard smirked.

'_**Of course I do. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do right now.'**_

'_**By all means, my master,' **_Alucard replied, who slowly disappeared from the rooftop.

**XXX**

Sir Integra sighed, not liking the news of Iscariot's observation of her friend. Rubbing her temples, she then decided to return to the piles of paper that seemed to be constantly on her desk. However, she was distracted by a knock on her door. "Come," she commanded, extracting a cigar from her humidor.

Rally opened the door. "Oh good, you're in." Entering the office, she stepped in front of the desk. "Master was wondering if we had anything to do tonight, so she asked me to find out from you."

Lighting the cigar, Sir Integra looked at her friend and said, "No, there is nothing of concern tonight. Why do you ask, Rally?"

"I'm not really sure, Integra," Rally replied. "I'm going to see if I can get a few rounds in with the Geese at the target range." She then turned for the door.

"Rally?" the Hellsing leader then asked, causing the dusky-skinned vampire to stop in her tracks.

"Yes, Integra?" Rally implored.

"Oh… it is nothing. There was something on my mind, but it will wait until later."

"Okay," Rally smiled. "See you tomorrow night." She then exited the office.

**XXX**

After descending from the third floor, Rally turned in the direction of the compound's shooting range, where she hoped to do target practice. "Oh Miss Vincent?" Walter's voice called from the sub-basement stairs.

"Yes, Walter?" Rally asked, turning around.

"Oh good. Miss Victoria asked be to tell you that your presence is requested at your quarters," the butler began, "and from what I've been able to gather, that request was in the form of an order."

"Okay, okay," Rally moaned. "Well, there goes target practice for tonight. But I wonder why she didn't telepathically tell me about it?"

"I am not certain," Walter began, "but at the time, she began to examine that bag Mrs. Takazawa had brought over and…"

"**WHAAAT!?!?! OH CRAP, SHE WOULDN'T!?!?" **Despite rules to the contrary, Rally ran down the stairs, a look of panic on her face.

Walter, in the meantime, just watched the young vampire race down the stairs, a small smile on his face. "Oh I really do not think it is any reason to worry, Miss Vincent. After all," he said to himself, calmly dusting the upstairs banister, "it **IS** a fledgling's duty to please her master."

**XXX**

"**MASTER… WAIT!!!" **Rally gasped, crashing through the door, **"I'VE GOT TO WARN YOU THAT IF MAY STOCKED THAT BAG, THAT MEANS… EEEEEPPP!!!" **

Seras was sitting at the coffin/bed, calmly laying out the various sex toys down on it. She was not in uniform, instead dressed in panties, and a T-shirt that barely covered her large breasts. "Oh good, you're here, Rally," she began, a seductive smile on her face. "I was going over these wonderful gifts May had given us. I must admit, she has good taste."

She then held up one particular strap-on dildo – one with phallic protusions on the inside of the wearer's crotch as well as up-front – and added, "And this one is just your size, too. With this, you can please yourself as well as me." Seras then got up and pulled-off her shirt and stood in front of Rally, then placed her fledgling's hand on one of her breasts, "Rally, I know you're a little bashful about this – but you **ARE **my fledgling," she purred, "and you must do as I say – remember?"

For a few seconds, Rally's mind was completely numb, her hand absently stroking Seras' bare breast, as well as hearing her moan. Then clarity finally came, as well as the previous panic easing. "What the hell," she said, drawing Seras into her arms. "You have a bad habit of being right – and I do love pleasing my master, after all."

"I'm glad you agree with me," Seras purred as she and Rally sank onto the bed, kissing each other deeply as they did.

**THE END**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	4. A night at Arisugawa’s Locket, Pt 1

**Night Angels – A night at ****Arisugawa's Locket****, Part One**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 – "****Arisugawa's Locket", and the character usage thereof, is the creation of Shanejayell. I'm just borrowing the concept for this fic – which is going to be an INTERESTING one. Total guest character list (either appearing or just mentioned) will follow at the end of the fic. That said… ON WITH THE FIC!**

**AN ENGLISH COUNTRY ROAD, EARLY EVENING…**

The road near London was dark, fairly deserted and clear of traffic – which was perfect for the car – a blue 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT-500 – as it powered down it. Inside, Irene "Rally" Vincent and Seras Victoria sat, with Rally driving and Seras studying a map in the darkness. Ordinarily, one would use a flashlight to read such a thing without the dome light on, but when you are two vampires, like the two women inside, then it can be done in the dark.

Rally had wore her usual leather jacket, jeans, boots and white turtleneck. But her master was not wearing her uniform, instead wearing low-cut denim jeans, matching leather dog-collar necklace and bracelets, and a bare-midriff black top with spaghetti straps that showed-off her impressive bustline. Rally would occasionally glance over and smile, marveling at the seductive beauty of her master Seras, but would soon find herself concentrating on her driving again. "So," she finally said, "how long before we reach the target area?"

Seras studied the map again, then looked at her darkened surroundings. "Not for another twelve-or-so kilometers I would guess," she answered. The Draculina glanced over to her fledgling and added, "Feeling a little distracted, Rally?"

"Other than that sexy outfit you're wearing, not much, Master," the dusky-skinned vampire quipped. "Still, I've got an odd feeling about this mission." Rally paused before continuing, "Pip may be an idiot and a pervert, but he's also a top-class soldier. To see him and a couple of the Wild Geese get clobbered the way they did…"

"I know," Seras put in. "It's all so… odd." Her thoughts, as well as Rally's, trailed back to the previous night…

**TWENTY-FOUR HOURS PREVIOUS, THE HELLSING MANSION…**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing strode at a brisk pace towards the mansion's medical dispensary, where she was greeted by Rally and Seras, who were also walking at the same pace. "We got the message from Alucard," Rally began. "Do you know what the hell happened?"

"More than likely that Pip had botched the intelligence mission I sent him and a couple of his men on this morning," the Hellsing leader snarled, grinding on the tip of her cigar. "Damn it all, it was only supposed to be a simple information gathering mission. How in the name of God did he get into this mess?"

"What are you talking about, Sir Integra?" the Draculina, dressed in her usual yellow miniskirt uniform, asked.

"Why don't you ask Captain Bernadotte yourself when we get there," was all Sir Integra said as she opened the double doors of the dispensary, followed by Rally and Seras. What the two vampires saw caused their jaws to drop.

Two of the Wild Geese were lying on cots, showing obvious signs of a severe battering – bruises and contusions were all over their bodies, while Walter C. Dolnez was currently bandaging Pip Bernadotte, who was in an equal condition. Off to the side, Alucard was leaning with his back against the wall, a big, evil smile on his face. "Well, nice of you to drop by, Sir Integra," the No-Life King began. "And to think that tonight was going to be a boring night."

"Later, Alucard. I am in no mood for your shenanigans right now," Sir Integra growled. Standing in front of the somewhat-beaten Pip, she glowered at him and said in a low voice, "What in the world happened here? And do not try to beat around the bush, for I am thoroughly angry right now!"

"Honest, Mon commander," the one-eyed Frenchman began, sounding a bit contrite, "we tried to get in but it was no use! Zat girl – zat **HORRIBLE **girl told us 'No men allowed'!"

"Well did you even **TRY **to find an alternate means of an entrance, **CAPTAIN**?" the Hellsing leader continued, her voice gaining a further edge.

"Zat was ze **FIRST THING **we did!" Pip pleaded, "but somehow, all ze doors wouldn't open – even when we tried to force zem open! The windows wouldn't break either, don't ask me how! So we had to into ze front door – and zat's when we ran into – her!"

"My, my… now this **IS **amusing," Alucard smirked. "The vanguard of the Hellsing Organization – the legendary Wild Geese and their leader – beaten-up by a little girl!" He chuckled at the thought, which only got a dirty look from Sir Integra.

"Believe me," the commander of the Wild Geese continued, "we didn't think much of ze ourselves – until we tried to force ourselves into ze place. And zen – she proceeded to attack us in, what I guess, as some form of martial art!" Pip slumped over as Walter continued to bandage him, "Mon dieu, eef I wasn't so humiliated by ze experience, I would've hired zat red-haired girl on the spot!"

"Somehow, I doubt she would agree, Captain," Walter said, finishing his job. "Sir Integra, I believe it would be useless to antagonize these men further. After all, they did do the job you ordered them to do to best of their abilities."

It was a few seconds pausing before Sir Integra, who was counting to ten to center herself, spoke. "I guess you are right, Walter." Looking at her butler, she added, "What are their conditions?"

"Well… other than a few bumps and bruises… and in Captain Bernadotte's case several cracked ribs, I would say they will be quite well, given a few days rest that is," the old butler replied.

"Very well. See to the rest of the men." Sir Integra then turned to Rally and Seras, who were still agog from the whole spectacle, and said sharply, "You two – in my office – **NOW!**"

"Huh?" was Rally's eloquent answer.

"But why, Sir Integra?" asked Seras, also equally stunned.

"I will explain as soon as you get there," was all the Hellsing leader said as she left the dispensary.

**XXX**

"In retrospect, I should have expected something like this when I sent those men out," Sir Integra sighed, sitting at her desk, another cigar aglow in her hand. In front of the desk, Rally and Seras stood, still a little confused about the night's events. "When I got the first reports, I should have sent you two instead of Pip and his men. This whole debacle is partly my fault."

"Sent us to where, Sir Integra?" Rally began. "And what the hell happened that got Pip and his men all beat-up like that?"

"Very well," the Hellsing leader began. "About a week ago, thirty kilometers outside and north of London, an establishment appeared and opened for business. Since then, it has drawn a sizable clientele, mostly from the lesbian community in town."

"Doesn't seem very unusual," Rally remarked, "although it's a bit odd that the Hellsing Organization would have an interest in a lesbian pub."

"I am afraid you do not fully understand the situation yet, Rally," Sir Integra added. "The establishment did not simply open for business from an existing location – the building it is in suddenly appeared out of nowhere, no construction whatsoever."

Now the attention of the two vampires was grabbed. "Out of nowhere?" gasped Seras. "Sir Integra, has anyone been harmed going to that pub?"

"That is the unusual part – other than Pip and his men, no one attending that bar has ever been altered or harmed in any way," Sir Integra answered. "In fact, from what we have been able to gather, the establishment has been steadily having repeat business for the past week. And it is not only from the lesbian community, I might add. Quite a few bisexual women have been visiting the bar as well, not to mention on occasion several married women have been often seen visiting the pub for," her dusky face blushed as she continued, "shall I say – discreet homosexual encounters.

"Needless to say, as long as no one is being harmed, I would normally let this thing pass without incident." Then Sir Integra turned to her two agents and added, "However, the way this public house had manifested itself is a mystery I will not allow unanswered – not to mention the reasoning for my men being harmed! Therefore, I am sending you two to investigate this establishment. Your orders – find out more about this place and determine if, aside from the obvious moral implications, it is a danger to the Church and Crown!"

"Alright!" Rally exclaimed. "Well what are we waiting for – let's go!" She then proceeded to the door, followed by Seras.

"Rally, Seras – wait!" Sir Integra called out.

"What are you talking about, Sir Integra?" Seras said, surprised. "We were only carrying out your orders! Why are you holding us back?"

"Because you will have to first cross the Thames River in order to head there, and it is currently high tide," the Hellsing leader explained, "not to mention it is too late in the evening to proceed there. Therefore, it would be best to plan this out first." Sir Integra then looked at a chart, "Now the tide will recede an hour before sunset tomorrow. Rally, you are sufficiently strong enough to withstand low sunlight, so you and Seras will set out for the establishment before sunset. Also, I suggest both of you dress accordingly; wear nothing that will identify you as members of the Hellsing Organization. And above all – no weapons! This is an intelligence gathering mission, not a combat situation! I do not want to hear of innocent citizens suffering any sort of injury if some misunderstanding occurred!"

"Okay, I get it, Integra," Rally sighed, looking down to the floor and saying in a low voice, "Damn, I'm so not looking forward to going out in the sun. And going in that pub not armed – that **REALLY **sucks!"

"Oh I think I may have something that might perk-up your spirits, Rally," Sir Integra said with a smile, reaching into a drawer of her desk. She then produced a small laminated card. "The paperwork finally came through this morning."

Rally took a long look at the card Sir Integra had in her hand – then broke out in a great, big smile. "Integra – is – is that what I think it is?"

"Yes – this is your driver's license, Rally," Sir Integra answered. "It was not very easy, though. Because vampires do not photograph, we had to use and modify the picture from you old Illinois driver's license, but I believe it is a sufficient likeness to yourself. Also, the registration to your Cobra, as well as the license plates, arrived as well." She then looked at Rally, whose smile never faded. "I take it that you are pleased, Rally?"

"Oh you're certain of that," Rally said as she reached for the license, only to have Sir Integra move it from her grasp. **"HEY!! WHAT GIVES, INTEGRA!?!?" **she cried out in obvious alarm.

"I just wanted to add that, as well as the licensing, I am also paying for the car's insurance as well," Sir Integra smirked. "Rally, I have seen the way you drive… I beg of you… do not wreck the car."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, that car's my baby, now gimme the license, willya?" Rally pleaded. Pausing for a bit, Sir Integra finally acquiesced, handing the driver's license to the dusky-skinned vampire. For a few second, Rally gazed at it, for which she started giggling, then raced out of the office, letting out a great cheer.

For a few seconds afterward, Seras and Sir Integra just stared at the door before turning to each other. "She is happy, I can see that," the blonde vampire finally said, smiling.

"Indeed she is, Seras dear," Sir Integra added, getting out of her chair and taking Seras into her arms. "Please, I beg of you – come back from this mission safely."

"I will, Integra," Seras replied, briefly returning the embrace. "So, shall we go to the motor pool and see how Rally is doing?"

"I think that is a good idea, Seras."

**XXX**

Walter was walking down the corridors of the second floor, a letter in his hand, when he happened to see Rally sliding down the banister from the third floor and racing towards the first floor stairs. "Miss Vincent!" the old butler called out to the rapidly-running Rally. "You know you are not supposed to be running in the halls, no less sliding down the stairs!"

"**I KNOW THAT WALTER, SORRY!!" **Rally happily exclaimed as she began sliding down the stairs. **"YAAAAHOOOO!!!!"**

"But Miss Vincent…" Walter pleaded, holding the letter, only to have his pleas unanswered. "Now I wonder what she is excited about?" he asked himself.

"Isn't it obvious, old friend?" Alucard said, appearing next to Walter. "After all these months, Rally Vincent finally has been given permission to drive her treasured car, which she's been waiting to do since she arrived here."

"Now that is a bit odd," Walter mused. "Granted, I was excited myself when I obtained my first license, but never to the point of ignoring the rules of the house."

"Oh I think that for once she can ignore those rules, Walter," Sir Integra said, walking with Seras. "So, have the injured Wild Geese been tended to?"

"Indeed they have. Oh, this slipped my mind," Walter showed the letter to his employer. "This came in the post this afternoon. Oddly, it is addressed to Miss Vincent, but she was in such a hurry I was unable to deliver it to her."

"Let me do it, Walter," Alucard offered, taking the letter from the butler's hands. "Someone of your age shouldn't be taking the stairs too often."

"You should talk, you're at least five hundred years older than me, Alucard," Walter grumbled.

"Let it go, Walter," Sir Integra laughed. "Go ahead, Alucard. Rally should be at the motor pool by now."

**XXX**

Berttle, the Wild Geese member from Australia and in charge of the Hellsing Organization's vehicles, was finishing affixing the English license plates to the Cobra when he heard Rally race into the motor pool. For a few seconds, the dusky-skinned vampire paused, staring at her prized car while trembling giddily, then let out a huge squeal before embracing the top of the car. **"OH BABY," **she shrieked, happily stroking the top, **"WE'RE FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN!!! OH I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS DAY, I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MYSELF!!!"**

"Sounds like you're having trouble containing yourself as it is right now," Berttle said, startling Rally. "So love, the lady finally let you drive it?"

Rally was able to compose herself before saying, "Oh… yeah, Sir Integra gave me my license just now. Berttle, thank you for taking care of my car while I was waiting."

"Oh no worries, love," Berttle dismissed. "Me old man used to have a Mustang when I was young, but nothing as bonzer as this one."

"Nice to know that," Rally said as she looked around the car. Then she looked into the rear-view mirror… and frowned. "You know… I'm never going to get used to the fact of not seeing myself in a mirror."

"You'll get used to it, fledgling," Alucard said, standing behind Rally and causing her to jump.

"**EEEEPPP!!! ALUCARD, DON'T DO THAT, YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT!!!"**

"My apologies," the No-Life King drolled, then handed the letter to Rally.

"What's this?" Rally asked, looking at the letter.

"This arrived for you this afternoon, but because of the crisis we had earlier, Walter had forgotten to give it to you," Alucard said. "They say it is the mind that is the first to go when you get older."

Rally just looked sourly at Alucard and grumbled, "I don't think Walter would appreciate you saying that."

"Oh I say it to him all the time," Alucard added, smiling evilly. Still giving the No-Life King a dirty look, Rally quickly examined the letter. It was addressed to her, but it had no return address. Curious, she opened the envelope and pulled-out the letter. She then began to read the letter – and a look of horror and dread came over her face.

Alucard said nothing, but walked away quietly while Berttle only scratched his head. But after a few seconds, Rally collapsed on all fours, the letter still in her hands. "Oh… no!" she gasped, still trembling. "How… how in the world am I going to explain… this?"

**XXX**

The evening and following afternoon went by uneventfully, and in the late afternoon, Rally and Seras prepared for the mission. The Draculina, following Sir Integra's instructions, decided to forgo her usual uniform and dressed in a rather provocative manner. She had pulled-on the black top over her and began to strap-on the leather jewelry when she happened to look at Rally, who was sitting on the coffin/bed dressed in her normal outfit but without the Hellsing coat-of-arms affixed to the left sleeve and left breast. She still had the letter in her right hand. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh… nothing, Master," Rally said evasively, stuffing the letter in her right coat pocket. Finally taking notice of Seras' manner-of-dress, she walked behind her and firmly groped both her breasts. "You know," she purred, kissing her neck, "if we weren't going on a mission right now, I would throw you on that bed, rip off those clothes and fuck you until you passed out."

Seras gasped, feeling her nipples hardening under Rally's hands. "Rally… please, you're being **WAY TOO FORWARD!!**" She then started giggling and added, "Is that all you ever think about… cars, guns and shagging?"

"Believe me…" Rally said, her voice breaking, "I'd rather do you… than go out in the sun!" Rally's mood again flip-flopped, her hands suddenly trembling. "Master… I'm scared!" she sobbed, bloody tears appearing on her face. "I don't know what's going to happen when I step outside, when that sunlight hits me…"

"Relax, Rally," Seras reassured, releasing herself from Rally's grasp and comforting her shaking fledgling. "There may be some discomfort at first, but you'll survive the sun." As she embraced a trembling Rally, the Draculina thought to herself, _**'Besides… I seem to sense that the sun is the least of your worries right now, my dear Rally.'**_

**XXX**

The time had came to begin the mission. Berttle brought the Cobra to the front of the mansion from the motor pool, where he gave the keys to Rally, who along with Seras, was situated in a shaded portion of the entrance. "It's all yours, love," the Australian said.

"Uh… you're welcome, Berttle," answered Rally, then as soon as he was out of earshot, she mumbled, "Great… he had to park it in the sun."

"Just be brave, Rally," Seras reassured, patting her shoulder.

Rally simply nodded, then taking a deep breath, took a few steps out of the shade… and staggered back, her eyes tightly closed. **"AUUUGGGHH!!! TOO BRIGHT… CAN'T… SEE…"**

"**HOLD ON, RALLY!" **Seras called-out, steadying her fledgling. Noticing that Walter had arrived with a pair of wrap-around sunglasses in his hand, she motioned him closer. Taking the sunglasses in her hands, the Draculina guided the glasses in Rally's hands until she had them on. "There… now try again," she said.

"Okay," Rally managed to say. Even more gingerly, she inched her way out of the shade, her eyes still closed. As soon as she felt the sunlight on her skin, she slowly opened her eyes – and felt no ill effects. "Hmm… that's better," she said, "although I got to admit, these glasses are a little darker than I expected them to be."

"That was because I realized that one day, you might be forced to go out into the sun," Walter started. "Therefore, I had designed those glasses with the same tinted lenses often found on welder's visors. My recommendation is that you wear those glasses until your eyes become accustomed to the sun."

"I'll do that… and thanks, Walter, you're a real lifesaver," replied the dusky-skinned vampire, smiling.

Walter then gave one of his small but meaningful smiles before replying, "I appreciate that. Now I suggest that you and your master get started on your mission. The tide should be receding by now. I will inform Sir Integra that you are on your way."

"Yes Walter, you do that," Seras repeated. Entering the car, the two vampires then started the car and went on their way.

The drive, as well as the crossing of the Thames, went about smoothly. Despite the Cobra's configuration for American roads, Rally was able to adjust her usage of mirrors to compensate for the English roads. However, the two rarely talked until they left the city limits. "Excuse me Rally," Seras began, "but I was wondering if you were feeling alright."

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine," Rally answered, almost evasively. "You were right about the sun, Master. Other than the light, everything's alright."

"I'm not so sure of that, Rally," Seras countered. "You seem a bit tense about now."

Rally laughed humorlessly. "Really, it's fine," she repeated, almost nervously.

"No it's not! Something's wrong, Rally," Seras said peevishly. "Back at the mansion, you went from almost shagging my knickers off to crying like a girl sent to the school headmaster's office! Now level with me… what **IS **wrong?"

"Master, please, I would like to concentrate on the mission!" the dusky-skinned vampire said, almost at the point of panic. "I'll tell you later!"

"Rally Vincent," Seras repeated, her voice building an edge, "either you tell me now what's wrong with you, or I'll find out by probing your mind!"

"**MASTER… YOU WOULDN'T!?!?" **Rally gasped, almost sideswiping a passing lorry.

"In a second! Look, I promised your friend May I would look after you and I'm not going to break that promise!" Seras firmly said. "Please… don't make me do something we'll both regret."

Rally gulped, feeling cornered. "Okay Master, I'll tell you, just let me pull over first." She then pulled the Cobra to the left side shoulder and stopped the engine. She then slumped over the steering wheel, visibly shaking.

For about a minute, Rally rested on the steering wheel, struggling to compose herself. Finally leaning back on the seat, she looked over to Seras and said, "Listen… have I ever told you about… Misty Brown, Master?"

Seras thought for a second. "About once or twice, I think." She looked at her fledgling and added, "An old girlfriend of yours?"

"Not really, but you might say that," Rally muttered, laughing humorlessly. "Misty was an old case of mine, a young catburgler I helped out of trouble one time. Found out she had a crush on me, but we both didn't really do anything about it." Stretching a bit, she added, "For a while, Misty worked with me and May, mostly with the gunshop and chasing down bail jumpers… until Goldie returned one day. That bitch did some awful things to her, so much so she couldn't face meeting her again. She left Chicago two weeks before the Hellsing Organization arrived in Chicago."

"I see," replied Seras, finally understanding what was happening. "So… why has this gotten you all wound-up all of a sudden?"

Rally then produced the letter she had in her pocked. "This," she began. "Seems that Misty returned to Chicago two weeks ago when she heard that Goldie was dead. When she found out the shop was sold to Roy and I moved out, she looked Becky up and asked her where I was. She then gave her the address to the mansion and sent this letter. She's coming to the mansion to visit tomorrow."

"Does she know you're a vampire now?" the blonde vampire asked, alarmed.

"She didn't say. Master… I don't know what I'm going to do! How in the world am I going to explain that, not to mention about the two of us?" Rally managed to choke out, finding a tissue to blot out a bloody tear.

"I don't really know, Rally," answered Rally. She then got her cellphone and added, "I'm going to have to contact Sir Integra about this. Maybe she might know of something. Now don't fret, I'll let her know that you're feeling out-of-sorts about the whole thing!"

"I just hope she doesn't pull us off the mission because of this," sighed Rally, again leaning her head on the wheel. "This is one way to distract me from the whole thing… and I really want to find out about those that attacked Pip."

"I'll let her know we're still go for the mission, Rally," Seras reassured, patting Rally's arm. "You just get yourself relaxed and we'll be on our way again."

"Thanks, Master," Rally sighed, once again leaning back. "I'm sorry I didn't bring this up sooner. I should've told you and Integra about this before we set out, but I was so out of it… I sort of froze up."

"That you were," Seras chuckled.

**THE HELLSING MANSION, A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"Hmmm… I see," Sir Integra mused, sitting at her desk while on the phone. "This is going to be very awkward, rest assured. Rally should have brought this little problem up sooner, Seras." She then listened further, "No, I agree with Rally, the mission comes first. As soon as you are able, proceed ahead as planned. We will see if we can solve that problem on our end. Report when you have the information. Very well, proceed and may God watch over you." She then hung-up the phone and leaned over her desk, hands rubbing her temples.

As if expecting something like this, Walter entered the office, toting a cart of tea and assorted sandwiches and pastries. "I take it that there is a slight problem?" the butler asked, poring a cup a tea and presenting it to Sir Integra.

The Hellsing leader took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes… it seems that Rally had neglected to mention that an old friend of hers, one Misty Brown, is coming over to visit in the morrow from Chicago."

"Oh dear," Walter said, offering sugar and milk. "I suppose she does not know that Miss Vincent is a vampire now."

"The letter Rally received did not mention that fact, Walter," Sir Integra continued. Sighing, she took the cup and added, "To be frank, I am not certain how in God's name am I going to approach that fact."

"Then perhaps I am the one to disclose that fact," Alucard's disembodied voice said. A startled Sir Integra and Walter soon witness the No-Life King walking through the office walls, his evil smirk on his face. "After all, Miss Brown does deserve to know the truth about Rally, does she?"

"Even if that is true, Alucard," Sir Integra snarled, "I do not want to hear some story that you've terrorized that poor girl! Do I make myself clear?"

"Why of course, my master," Alucard smirked. "You don't have to worry a thing, I will be the perfect gentleman in this matter."

Sir Integra placed her hands over her head and once again leaned upon the desk. "Then why in the world am I not impressed with what you have said?" she groaned.

**PRESENT TIME…**

For the most part, the drive to the objective was a rather uneventful one. Rally had managed to settle down long enough to drive steadily and without incident, while Seras maintained the course they were going. So it wasn't long before the two had reached their objective… where they stood a good distance away from the building in question, their faces betraying a look of incredulous disbelief. "It's amazing that the uptights around here hadn't trashed this place yet, Master," Rally muttered.

"It's about as bloody subtle as a brick through a window, Rally," Seras added.

The community the building was situated had house constructed mostly of brick and stonework. This building looked like a warehouse from some big city; constructed of corrugated steel that seemed to gleam as if brand-new. But the most outlandish feature of the place was the marquee of the building – one constructed of pink neon tubes that spelled out in an elegant script 'Arisugawa's Locket'. Below the script, a mechanical locket opened and closed repeatedly, the inside a picture of a pretty girl.

Rally simply scanned the building's exterior, then her 'third eye' caught something. "Master, take a look at that!"

Seras concentrated on the feature her fledgling had pointed out. It was a small sign near the entrance. "There's writing on it – but I can't make out what it says."

"It's written in kanji – Japanese writing!" Rally added. "Just what in the hell is a building from Japan doing in England?"

"That's what Sir Integra wanted to find out, Rally," the Draculina said, "so I suggest we get ourselves inside." Rally nodded, and the two proceeded to the entrance.

Briefly, the two hesitated near the entrance. Guarding the door was apparently the place's bouncer – a busty girl with red hair which trailed into a long narrow braid, wearing what appeared to be Chinese clothing, but did not appear to be Chinese at all. Rally leaned over to Seras, "She must be the one who took on Pip and the others."

"She looks so small," Seras repeated, "but if she can handle someone like Pip, it's best we do not cause trouble." Rally nodded, then the two proceeded to the entrance.

The girl watching the entrance noticed the two approaching. "Good evening, ladies. How is your…" Her voice trailed off as her blue eyes went wide.

"Oh, we're newcomers here," Rally said. "Heard about the place and thought we'd check it out."

"Yes," Seras added, taking Rally's hand. "A lot of the places here are a bit boring and maybe this might be a bit livelier."

"Uh… yeah, have yourselves a good time, ladies," the red-haired girl said, still looking at the two – or more specifically – Rally.

As soon as they entered the coat-check area, they were greeted by what appeared to by a young woman with short, light-brown hair and dressed in what appeared to be a Japanese school uniform. "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket, ladies. I hope you have a… good… time." The girl seemed to be studying Rally's face.

The two vampires said nothing, nodding as they entered. But when they were out of earshot, the girl looked at the bouncer at the entrance. "Ranma," she said in a low voice, "did you see that other girl?"

The bouncer – Ramna Saotome – nodded. "That I did, Hitomi. You don't suppose there's going to be trouble, like yesterday – when those men tried to crash in?"

The other girl – Hitomi Kanzaki – just shook her head. "No, I don't believe so – that wasn't the impression I got when I saw that girl." She then picked up a phone receiver near her station and added, "All the same, I had better contact Juri about it, just in case. If those two run into the others – especially the dark-haired one – she might be the one to prevent trouble before it starts."

Of course once inside, Rally and Seras made a quick scan of the interior. At one end of the club – that seemed to be a better description of the place rather than 'pub' – there was a kareoke stage, which was quite busy. Also nearby the stage appeared what looked like a small library, and several of the books were actively being perused by some of the patrons. A quite sizable dance floor was in the center, and many of the women were dancing together.

However, the more interesting area of the club was the bar, which was being tended by the most unusual bartenders the two vampires had ever seen – they appeared to be twin sisters, with long and wild cyan-colored hair and golden eyes, and except for one of them that had identical crescent-shaped scars on her cheeks, it would be hard-pressed to try to tell the two of them apart. _**'So far Master, it doesn't seem too unusual – except for those bartenders,' **_Rally thought to Seras.

The Draculina nodded and added, _**'All the same, I think we should try to get settled-in and try to find out more on why this place is here.' **_She saw a vacant table and pointed it out to Rally, _**'I think we should try to sit at that table there and catch up on what the other girls are saying.'**_

Rally nods in agreement, and the two of them migrate through the throng of women to the table Seras indicated. It was while they were doing this that Rally found herself bumped from behind. "Look, miss," she grumbled, turning to face the offender, "you better watch were you're going before… **HOLY CRAP!!!**"

"Rally," Seras said, turning as well, "is there anything… **STONE THE CROWS!?!?**" The Draculina found herself wondering if her eyesight was playing tricks on her… for she discovered she was staring at **TWO **Rally Vincents, each staring at each other.

"Wha… what the devil are you?" the second Rally gasped. This one was obviously different the first – mainly because she had blue eyes rather than red.

"That's what I was going to ask you," the first Rally asked, still in shock from seeing her human double in front of her.

"Rally… is there something wrong?" another voice called out from behind the second Rally… and walked out in front of the other… a young, brown-haired girl with green eyes that bugged-out from seeing the first Rally. "Wha… what the…?" she gasped.

"**MISTY!?!? WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?! AND WHO IS… IS THAT!?!?" **the first Rally growled, her red eyes starting to glow.

"Who am I?" the second Rally also growled. "I'm Rally Vincent, that's who! And just who are you, for crying out loud?"

Seras wasn't liking this situation one bit. Her fledgling was beginning to show the first signs of a berserker rage at seeing her double, which could end-up deadly in this crowded building. But before she could act, yet another voice called out, "Is there something wrong, ladies?"

Everyone turned around to face a rather beautiful woman with orange-red hair, wearing a business suit, walking up to the two. "Oh my," she gasped, her green eyes widening.

The second Rally turned to the newcomer. "Juri, what the hell's going on?" she demanded.

"Y-yes," Misty whimpered, "that other Rally… she's scaring us!"

The woman scanned the scene carefully, sighed and said, "Oh well… Washu did say I should expect this sort of thing one of these days. I really hate playing the peacemaker." She then approached the two vampires and began with, "Ladies, I know this is rather… unusual… but I must ask both of you to refrain from any violence in my club!"

It took a while, but the glow in the first Rally's eyes soon faded and she showed some signs of calm. "Okay, I'm calm," she said, "now could you please explain how in the world there are **TWO **of me… and the other one's still a human, Miss… uh… what's you're name?"

"Oh that… it's Juri Arisugawa. I'm the owner of this bar." Juri then looked at Seras. "So there is another of you… very fascinating."

"What?" Seras gasped, clearly surprised. "You… you mean… you met another… me?"

"Look, I know you have a bunch of questions you both need answered," Juri explained. "However, I suggest we sit down first before things get heated again." She then mumbled to herself, "At least it'll give me a chance to recharge before returning to Nakibi and her figures for the last month."

"Sound sensible to me," the second Rally said. "I'm about as mystified as everyone else." Misty and the two vampires also nodded, with the first Rally looking nervously at the brown-haired girl.

"Good. So we're in agreement then." Juri then turned to the unscarred bartender, "Ryoko, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, boss," Ryoko Hakubi answered, turning around. "What is it that you… whoa!!!" she yelped, seeing the two Rallys. "What is this, 'Double-your-pleasure' day or what?"

"I'll explain later… I hope," Juri sighed. "Right now, could you get me my usual… and two glasses of 0-negative for our guests?" She turned to the vampires and added, "My treat. At least it'll help smooth things over."

"Whatever you say," the first Rally sighed. "I'm still wondering the last bag I drank was tainted or not."

"The same here," Seras added as she, the two Rallys, Misty and Juri settled down at a nearby table.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 – For your information, the extra Rally (with Misty) were featured in another of Shanejayell's stories 'One Shot'.** **All this time since the 'Arisugawa's Locket' series started, I began to wonder what, in the unlikely chance, would happen if one character were to meet the other at the Locket. I just hope I got this right.**

**And don't worry – the complete guest list will, like I said earlier, be posted, with creators and licensors, at the end.**

**So until part 2… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	5. A night at Arisugawa’s Locket, Pt 2

**Night Angels – A night at ****Arisugawa's Locket****, Part Two**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1 – "****Arisugawa's Locket", and the character usage thereof, is the creation of Shanejayell. I'm just borrowing the concept for this fic – which is going to be an INTERESTING one. Total guest character list (either appearing or just mentioned) will follow at the end of the fic.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 – During the encounter at Arisugawa's Locket, I've decided on a way to distinguish the two Rally Vincents. Unless otherwise noted, the vampire Rally will be known as 'Rally V', while the human one will be referred to as 'Rally H'. Hopefully, that'll end any confusion between the two.**

**Thus said… ON WITH THE FIC!**

**XXX**

"Now… let me understand this," Seras Victoria said to Juri Arisugawa, who was seated at the table with herself, the two versions of Irene "Rally" Vincent, and Misty Brown, "you say that you have no way of controlling where this… club's location is at any given time? And these two," she pointed to Rally H and Misty Brown, who were seated next to each other, "are from an entirely different reality than me and my Rally?"

Juri nodded, absently rotating her glass of colored ginger ale as she added, "Not only that, it seems that this place can exist at several locations at the same time. And please, whatever you do, if you even happen to meet Washu one of these days, I would ask you **NOT** to have **HER **explain it! Believe me, I tried one day and nearly died from boredom from her lecture on the subject of dimensional variations and quantum anomalies!"

While taking in this information, Rally V simply sipped the glass of O-negative blood that was offered to her and her master by this interesting woman, all the while looking at Misty and her lover. _**'So this Misty is not from where I came from,' **_she thought to herself. _**'Interesting… but it's still unsettling.' **_She then noted how closely Misty sat to Rally H, causing the vampire to wonder what would have happened if she had not heard of the Hellsing Organization. _**'I could be looking at what could've been my life right now… if I hadn't become a vampire.'**_

"And it's not **JUST **other realities in this time, Seras," Juri added. "We seem to get many customers from other eras in time – even other planets, from what I've seen." The orange-haired woman then indicated to the various women patrons of Arisugawa's Locket. Many of them wore outfits from the distant past, and a few from different futuristic eras. "But whatever or wherever they came from, there is one rule they abide with – that this place is neutral territory, and whatever quarrel they may have on the outside, they leave it at the door, come in and enjoy themselves."

Rally V then decided to speak. "That's interesting. And speaking of interesting," she indicated to her glass, "I've noticed that this blood tasted fresh. Does this mean you serve other vampires here as well? And where do you get the blood to serve them?"

"Yes we do. Just because some of our patrons are vampires, it doesn't mean we discriminate against them," Juri answered. "And if you're wondering about the blood, that is donated freely from various sources. Now don't worry about anyone being harmed, they're told up-front how the blood will be distributed." She then looked above the patrons and noticed a dark brown-haired woman carrying what appeared to be several receipts and other paperwork beckoning her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe my financial advisor, Nakibi, is trying to nail me down on figuring out last month's profits, so I'll be leaving you four to yourselves." Juri then picked up her drink and left the table.

"Well, at least we can tell Integra that there's no shady business going on here, Master," Rally V remarked, seeing Juri head to the bar, where she was met by Nakibi.

"No doubt," Seras added, then turned her attention to Rally H and Misty. "Look, me and my fledgling would like to apologize for that little misunderstanding before Miss Arisugawa interceded."

"Hey, no problem," the dusky skinned bounty hunter answered. "And please, she likes to be called 'Juri'. She's not really that formal."

"Good for business, knowing the owner on a 'first-name basis," Misty added, smiling. She then turned to the vampires, which caused Rally V to slightly flinch, and said, "So tell me, how do you like this place?"

**XXX**

Juri made her way to the bar, afterwhich she set down her glass and let out a big sigh of relief. Nakibi Tendo, in the meantime, walked-up next to her after she got a look at the table she visited. "I can understand why you had to duck-out of the office after Hitomi called," she began, setting down her paperwork. "Believe me, Juri, if I ever found myself looking at another 'me', I too would feel a little out-of it." She then pointed to her papers and added, "Oh, and don't worry about all this, I just wanted to show you some of the figures before I went to the bank with it."

"Thanks a lot," Juri mumbled, slightly smiling.

"Hey, don't mention it," Nakibi added. "Being the peacemaker works for you, especially how you were able to settle that little dispute last month or I would've had to deal with repair costs in this paperwork."

"That's not why I opened this place, Nakibi," Juri grumbled. "And as for that 'little incident' last month," she then looked at Ryoko, "it would have been nothing if you hadn't been too combative."

"Hey, I was only enforcing the rules, nothing more," the cyan-haired girl said in her defense, "It wasn't my fault she got into a huff about it."

"Yeah, Juri," Minagi, Ryoko's twin said, noticing the conversation. "It was a good thing you were there at the time or else things would've gotten really hairy."

"Well it's nice to know, but I don't want to be reminded about that again. I already got Setsuna worried to death because of it. Rehashing it will only make it worse," said Juri.

"I hate to say this, Juri," Nakibi put in, "but if those two vampires did get into it, the situation would've been ten or even a hundred times worse than that."

"I know that," Juri moaned, rubbing her temples. "It was only fortunate that those two were willing to listen to reason first."

"And now look at them now," Ryoko added, pointing to them. "They're acting like they've known each other for years."

Juri did look, a small smile crossing her face. "I'm not sure if Setsuna is going to believe what happened tonight. In fact, I **STILL **don't believe it myself."

"Tell you what," Nakibi remarked, "if Setsuna finds it hard to believe, I'll back you up all the way telling her." Juri gave her a 'thumbs-up' in confirmation.

**XXX**

"…And then," Rally H continued to tell her counterpart and her master, "there was the time last month when Revy nearly got herself and her date thrown-out for not abiding by the club's rules."

"Of course," Misty added, "it was their first time here, so I wouldn't blame them for the misunderstanding."

"You said it, Misty," Rally H said.

"What was it that caused the whole thing in the first place," asked Rally V, curious.

"Oh… Revy wouldn't hand in her guns to Ryoko at the bar before being served," Misty answered.

"It would've been so bad… until that tattooed jerk mentioned the 'cold, dead fingers' bit when Ryoko asked for her guns. Then Ryoko got really angry and threatened to stuff her ass into a black hole, if she knew where to find one," Rally H also observed. "I nearly went for my guns myself… then I remembered I left them at the bar! Luckily, Juri was on the floor at the time, and she and Revy's date were able to defuse the situation before any shots were fired." She leaned back and added, "You know, Balalaika may be a ruthless crimelord on Roanapur, but she knew how to reassure Revy that those chrome-plated beauties of hers would get back into her hands when they left."

Misty nodded in agreement, "And Balalaika's a very beautiful woman as well, even with those scars on her face."

Seras smiled, hearing the tale the two humans related about their experiences at Arisugawa's Locket. Then she glanced over to her fledgling and became concerned about Rally V's unease around Misty. "Well," she said, "we've heard a lot about your adventures at this place, but how did you discover this place to begin with?"

Before an answer could be given, another voice called-out from behind the two vampires, "Uh… excuse me," a meek-sounding voice said. Everyone turned to face a young woman wearing a costume with two shades of purple. Even though the black-haired girl was quite pretty, Seras and Rally V couldn't help to see that she was unusually pale, as if she was ill. "I was wondering if I would… uhhhh…" Suddenly, a small trail of blood dripped from the girl's mouth as her eyes rolled-up her head, then she collapsed to the floor, apparently not breathing.

"**OH NO!!!" **Seras gasped.

Rally V was equally shocked. **"DID… DID THAT GIRL JUST DIE!?!?" **she managed to say.

"Oh hi, Hyatt," Rally H said, not seemingly surprised at her collapse. "I think I'll forgoe my usual pizza and garlic bread and have a ham-and-swiss on a hoagie roll, whole-grain chips, a kosher spear, and Misty will have her usual. And tell Sasami it's no hurry."

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" **Seras angrily said, glaring at Rally H. **"THIS GIRL HAS DIED AND ALL YOU DO IS…"**

"Thank you, I'll get your order to the kitchen right away," Hyatt's voice weakly said from the floor. Both Seras and Rally V looked in shock as Hyatt managed to slither among the throng of women and to the kitchen. Then their attention turned back to Rally H and Misty, the look of shock still on their faces.

"Oh don't worry, Hyatt is always dying like that," Misty giggled. "She's actually a very good worker, along with her lover Excel."

"Uh… yeah," Rally V mumbled, the shock wearing off. "Boy, this place is one big surprise after another."

"Want to know another surprise?" Rally H added. "At one time, Goldie was a regular here as well. She was a good customer, too… until she started selling that Kerasine of hers inside, which caused Juri to ban her for life." She paused before continuing, "From what I heard from Juri later, Goldie tried to strong-arm herself back in a couple of months later, using one of her girls as the 'willing hostage', before a girl named Ichigo distracted her long enough so that Cybersix could disarm Goldie and the girl."

"Cybersix?" Seras asked.

"The usual doorwoman," Misty answered. "But from what we've heard, this week, she had to stay in Meridian because of some trouble there, so Ramna filled-in for this week."

"That must have been the girl Pip ran into last night," Rally V said, then turned to her counterpart and added, "So you're still having trouble with Goldie."

"Unfortunately, yes," Rally H sighed. "How about you?"

"She was a problem… but not anymore. She's dead."

"Are you certain she is?" Rally H asked. "I've did everything to get rid of her, but she keeps coming back."

"Oh believe me," the dusky-skinned vampire said as she leaned on the table, "she's dead. I made sure of that myself." After she said that, Rally V smiled… which showed-off one of her fangs.

Both Rally H and Misty looked a little startled about Rally V's almost-nonchalant display. "Well then," Rally H managed to say after recovering, "if… you say that your Goldie's dead, then I believe you." She then added mentally, _**'Although you do have a somewhat creepy way of showing it!'**_

"Excuse me?" another voice called from behind. The girls turn to see another girl, dressed in what appeared to be a black maid's uniform, standing behind them with a tray. "I know you said it was no hurry, but Sasami had a lot of the items you ordered on-hand, so she was able to get your order out sooner."

Both Rally V and Seras looked at the smiling black-haired maid. She seemed normal enough, but there was… something odd both of them sensed about her. _**'It's weird, Master,' **_the dusky vampire thought. _**'It's almost like… she isn't human.'**_

'_**I've noticed it, too, Rally,' **_Seras added. _**'This place seems to attract the most unusual people.'**_

"Oh thanks, Mahoro," Misty said, helping the blue-eyed maid with the food she and Rally H ordered. Misty had an order of baked chicken, steamed vegetables and buttered noodles, and Rally H her sandwich order.

Rally H then noticed the vampires' attention to Mahoro Ando, as the maid left the table. "Before you ask," she began, "yes, she's an android. In fact, Juri told us she used to be a battle android before coming here. Alpha's another one, but it's her day-off."

Seras returned her attention to the two humans. "How do you two get used to this place, with all the different types of people who come here?"

"The only way we can," Misty offered. "Besides, we're all women here, so it's no big deal."

"Which goes back to your earlier question, how I discovered this place," Rally H added. "I got a call from Misty one day to meet her here. To tell the truth, I was a little surprised that this was an all-female bar – and was even more surprised when one of the patrons tried to pick me up."

"I still think Lady Une's kicking herself by letting you go," Misty laughed.

"You said it, Misty," Rally H in turn laughed. "Anyway, I was a little curious why Misty here asked me to come her… then I found out she loved me."

"She… loved you?" Rally V gulped, thinking about what may have happened with her.

"Yes," Misty said, leaning close to Rally H. "At first, Rally was a little hesitant about entering into a relationship, so we decided to take it one day at a time. After a few months of this, she finally admitted that she was in love with me as well, and we've been together since." She turned around and kissed Rally H delicately on the lips, which the dark-skinned bounty hunter done in turn.

A few of the clientele around them noticed this, and gave the two a small cheer, although one girl – a redhead with blue eyes and dressed in a skimpy cowgirl outfit, turned away from her date, a white haired girl with red eyes, and playfully chirped up, "C'mon you two, why don't you get one of the rooms upstairs and do that?"

Misty turned around to the girl, smiled and said back, "None of your business, Meg. Why don't you and Jo get back to your drinks?"

Rally V's eyebrows raised slightly. "Uh… what exactly did she mean by… rooms upstairs?" she asked.

"Well… since there are still quite a bit of homophobic types hanging around," Rally H began, "Juri had a few rooms built upstairs for nightly or hourly rent. That way, if any of the girls and their dates are feeling," she blushed, "a little intimate, then that's where they go. In fact, we thought we would give May a break and spend the night here. She's been complaining of late, mostly on how loud me and Misty are."

"She should be the one to complain," added Misty, "the way she and Kenny go at it when he comes over."

"That's for certain, Misty," Rally H finished. "I'll be headed for the bar and find out from Ryoko about a nightly rental. Be back in a bit."

"And I'm going to go outside to make the report to Sir Integra," said Seras, getting up from her seat. "Rally," she told Rally V, "you stay here with Misty until we get back."

"What? B-but Master…" the dusky vampire stammered.

"Rally… just stay," Seras said firmly, eye her fledgling decidedly.

Suddenly, Rally V felt her insides clenching. It wasn't painful… but it was uncomfortable, to say the least. "Yes… Master," she said dejectedly.

Looking a little sorrowful for having to discipline Rally V in such a way, Seras knelt down, cleared her mind and thought, _**'Don't worry, it won't take long. Just to be on the safe side, I'll ask Juri to accompany me to explain to Sir Integra about her establishment.' **_

'_**Okay, Master. It's just that…' **_Rally V began, but Seras cut her off and headed to the bar to talk to Juri. "Dammit," she whispered to herself, "I wonder if Alucard taught her that little trick she did. It wasn't very comfortable, that's for certain." Sighing, she slumped down on the table and absently watched the other patrons.

"Rally… is something wrong?" Misty's voice piped up, catching the vampire's attention.

"Huh? Oh… it's nothing really," Rally V said, finally looking at Misty. "Sorry about earlier. It's just that… well… I didn't expect to see you here… well, what I mean is…" She thought about what she said next. "I thought you were the Misty from **MY** reality."

"Oh I already know that," Misty giggled. Then her expression got serious. "I was just wondering about your reaction, that's all."

"Well… yesterday, I got a letter from the Misty from where I live," began Rally V. "She had left Chicago abruptly when Goldie returned and was not present when…" she took a deep breath, clearly unnecessary, "when I was turned. She's due at the Hellsing mansion tomorrow."

"And you think she doesn't know you're a vampire now?" asked Misty.

Rally V shrugged. "She didn't say. All I got was her saying that she wanted to talk to me when she got there. To tell the truth… I'm not sure how to approach this, Misty. Will she understand… or…"

"Okay, stop right there!" Misty interrupted. "Look, even if my Rally was turned into a vampire herself, I wouldn't care one way or the other! Rally, listen to me on this… I've done a lot of wrong things in my life… many of them I now regret, and if it weren't for my Rally, I would've possibly ended-up in prison… or dead!" She then reached out for Rally V's hand and clenched it tight. "Even though this hand I'm holding right now is as cold as death and has no heartbeat, I know that the same Rally I know is still in there! And if the Misty in your reality were here, I believe she would feel the same!"

Rally V looked at Misty, a look of surprise on her face. "You… really believe that's true, Misty?" she asked.

"I know that it's true! Rally, don't be afraid about facing her, for I'm certain she's going to say the same things I've told you right now," Misty added, patting Rally V's hand.

"Thanks, Misty… I think I might do that," Rally V said, smiling.

While this was going on, Rally H looked back from her negotiations for the room to see the two. "I kinda figured that Seras had this in mind when she insisted that her Rally stay with Misty," she said, smiling. "From the way my vampire counterpart was acting, I'm guessing that she has to face her Misty soon. Couldn't blame her, though."

Ryoko also looked at the two. "From what I've heard from the two, I think Misty's helping her with her problem."

Rally H looked back at the cyan-haired barkeeper. "Guess having those ears of yours is handy," she replied, indicating to Ryoko's rather sizable ears.

"Hey, they're helpful," Ryoko said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Rally H was silent for a good three seconds before saying, "Y'know… before coming here, I've been thinking about something I've been putting off for a few months… and seeing myself as a vampire has got me seriously thinking about doing it tonight!"

"Hey, I'd go for it if I were you," Ryoko offered.

**OUTSIDE…**

"…And that's the story, Sir Integra," Juri said on the cellphone that Seras had lent the orange-haired bar owner. "I'm sorry if we've caused you any concern."

"That is alright, Miss Arisugawa. I am glad that your bar's presence had no hostile intentions, that is all," the voice of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing replied. "As for that… little incident yesterday, I would like to offer my apologies as well. It was a poor choice on my part for selecting men for the job."

"I hope Ramna didn't hurt them too much," Juri added. "She was only enforcing the bar's policies… and please, call me Juri."

"Nothing that a few bandages and bed rest would not accomplish," Sir Integra answered. "They are good soldiers, but can be a bit impulsive at times." She thought a while before adding, "And I wouldn't call you anything less… Juri."

As the conversation continued, Seras leaned against the building, with Ramna Saotome looking on. The Draculina turned back to the red-headed martial artist and said, "You know, you really gave Pip and the Wild Geese a good thrashing last night."

"I'm sorry about that," Ramna offered, her blue eyes twinkling. "But they were trying to force their way through and I was just doing my job, that's all."

"But you **DID **impress Pip with your work, from what I've heard from him," Seras added with a smile, then offered, "If you like, you might want to join the Wild Geese yourself. I'm certain he wouldn't mind having a girl on the unit, but you'll have to put up with his perverted antics as a result."

Ramna thought for a moment. "Tempting," she said, "but I think I'll stay where I am right now. Besides, if Akane ever found out that this Pip was trying to pick me up in this form, I think she'll come over to your reality and do even more than I did." She thought some more, "Or she might try to cook for them. That would cause even **WORST **damage!"

Seras expression then changed to confusion as she asked Ramna, "Excuse me, but what exactly do you mean by 'this form'?"

"Let's just say… it's complicated," Ramna answered, feeling a bit uneasy. "Besides, I'll possibly tell you later… if you and your lover ever decide to come back again."

Seras was about to press for more information when Juri got her attention. "Oh Seras," she began, handing the phone, "I think Sir Integra wishes to talk to you."

"Oh thank you," the Draculina said, taking the phone from Juri. "Yes, Sir Integra? What do you want?" she replied to the phone.

"Nothing much," the Hellsing leader said, "just thanking you for your help, that is all. However, there is a… small problem I would like to address."

"A small problem?" Seras echoed.

It took a while before Sir Integra answered, "Yes… and I fear you and your fledgling will not like the answer."

Seras looked uncomfortable. "Is it something we need to return to the mansion for?" she asked.

"Well… it's a bit complicated, so I better explain," Sir Integra began over the receiver.

**INSIDE THE LOCKET…**

"**YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?!" **Rally H exclaimed, surprised. **"YOUR MAY AND KENNY… MARRIED!?!?"**

"Yup," Rally V answered, taking a sip of her blood. "After Dad sold the shop to Roy, May and Kenny decided to tie the knot afterward. The two gone into the demolition business and had a bit of success with it. It was during their honeymoon trip in Beijing when they got me a present… a stuffed panda wearing a Chicago Cubs uniform," she laughed.

"Naturally," Misty added, tipping her drink.

"So, my counterpart," Rally V smirked, "what are you and Misty planning for your future?"

Rally H briefly looked up in the air. "You know… I do have something… but it'll have to wait until we can make sure everyone won't duck-out all of a sudden."

"But if you have anything to surprise me," Misty added, leaning close, "I can be sure I'll be happy with it!" All three of them laughed, a comfort to those who were concerned about what would happen an hour ago.

It was at that point when Seras had returned, a look of concern on her face. "Rally," she began tursly, "we have a problem."

"A problem?" Rally V repeated, standing up while wearing an alarmed look on her face. "What is it, Master… some FREAK on the loose and Integra needs us to contain it?"

"Nothing like that," Seras dismissed. "It's just that… there's been a slight problem concerning our return. It seems that the people calculating the tides on the Thames… miscalculated slightly."

"How slightly?" the dusky vampire said, looking as if she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well… we crossed when the tide was about to rise. It's high tide right now, and we can't cross again without suffering any ill effects," Seras said. "So it looks like we're going to have to find some sort of shelter until the tide recedes… at 5:00 PM tomorrow."

"That's just great," Rally V groaned, her shoulders slumping. "And just as I was looking forward to seeing my Misty tomorrow." Then sighing, she added, "Well, at least we got our soil packs in the trunk of my car in case something like this happens, but I really don't know if any of the hotels around here will be able to take us in." Then her face lit up, "Wait a minute – Misty told me that this place has rooms available, so all we have to do is get one for the better part of tomorrow!"

"Why that's perfect!" Seras beamed. "I'll go outside and get the packs, you make the arrangements for the rooms!"

"Hang on, willya Seras," Rally H added. "I've got to see Hitomi about something." She turned to Misty and said, "It won't take too long – I promise."

The three soon left the table, with Misty wondering what secret her Rally had. "Left alone again," she mumbled.

**XXX**

Seras, after telling Ramna that she was going to return, made her way to the Cobra, keys in her hand, and opened the trunk. But before she could extract the packs inside, a familiar voice called out to her. "Miss Victoria?"

The Draculina looked up from the trunk. "Walter?" she gasped. She then sees Walter C. Dolnez walking towards her, holding what appears to be a small case. "What are you doing here?"

The old butler walked up to Seras, case in hand, and said, "Well, when we got word of the tide miscalculation, Sir Integra thought that you and Miss Vincent should have a change of clothes while you wait for the tide to recede." He handed the case to the young vampire, "Inside, there are a few toiletries, as well as your uniform and a spare outfit for Miss Vincent. I trust you were able to contact Sir Integra about your status, from what I am able to witness."

"We have, and don't worry about me and Rally finding shelter for the daylight hours." Seras thumbed over at the Locket and added, "Seems they have a few rooms for rent, so we'll stay here until tomorrow. You will be able to explain this to Misty when she arrives tomorrow?"

Walter nodded, "Indeed we shall." He then looked over at the door of the Locket and saw Ramna, "Thankfully, I will not have to face that little lady. The result could have been very ugly."

Seras also looked back. "Yes," she said, "I wouldn't like to see you hurt by her."

Walter then walked away, but not before saying ominously, "Oh I assure you I will not be harmed. I was actually worried about **HER** condition after facing me."

"Uhhh… yeah," Seras weakly said, absently waving Walter goodbye.

**XXX**

It was a few minutes before everyone returned to the table with Misty. Rally V was able to get a room for herself and Seras and had the keys in her pocket. However, just as everyone was situated, Rally H got up. "Misty," she began, her dusky skin looking as pale as Rally V's, "there's been… something I've been thinking about but haven't thought of doing it… until tonight. And when I do, you can understand why I've been avoiding Becky these last couple months."

"Uh… what are you talking about, Rally?" the former catburgler asked, taken somewhat aback.

Rally H then walked next to Misty's chair, then dropped to one knee in front of her. The patrons of the Locket, who were busy with their own concerns, dancing and kareoke, took notice and the place grew silent. "Misty," Rally H began, producing a small case, "for the last few months, you were the one light that I have in this life… and I've been avoiding this for all these months. But after seeing her," nodding to Rally V, her voice cracking, "it got me thinking about how uncertain life can be… so…" she opened the case, revealing a simple diamond ring, "I was wondering… if you'll allow me to be a part of your life… forever."

Misty's eyes grew wide, seeing the ring. Then realizing what Rally H was asking, tears started streaming from those eyes. Smiling, she tried, but without success, to sound clear as she said, "Oh Rally… **YES, I WILL!!!**" She then fiercely hugged Rally H, afterwhich the dusky-skinned bounty hunter placed the ring around her finger, all to the wild applause of those gathered.

Seras happened to glance over to Rally V, and noticed her fledgling was smiling as well, a single bloody tear falling from her eye. _**'You're not uncomfortable about this?' **_she asked mentally.

Rally V looked over to Seras and replied, _**'No Master. In fact… I'm happy for the both of them! And after talking to this Misty, I think I can find the courage to talk to my Misty."**_

All that Seras did was nod and smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	6. A night at Arisugawa’s Locket, Pt 3

**Night Angels – A night at ****Arisugawa's Locket****, Part Three**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – "****Arisugawa's Locket", and the character usage thereof, is the creation of Shanejayell. I'm just borrowing the concept for this fic – which is going to be an INTERESTING one. Total guest character list (either appearing or just mentioned) will follow at the end of the fic.**

**XXX**

**THE HELLSING MANSION, LATE AFTERNOON…**

The black Rolls-Royce made a graceful circle in front of the huge house, then came to a stop near the entrance. Exiting the Rolls, Berttle, Australian member of the Wild Geese and supervisor of the motor pool, made his way to the driver's side rear door and opened it. "There we are, love. I'll get your bags."

Looking around as she exited, Misty Brown stood in awe as she surveyed the huge mansion. "Gosh," she breathed, taking in the incredible sight, "so this is where Rally lives now."

"That she does, love," Berttle replied, overhearing. "Well… not in the main rooms, but in the sub-basement level… if you catch my meaning." Misty nodded as the Australian got her suitcases from the boot of the Rolls. "Anyway, why don't we get you settled in, love. I'm certain the lady would want to talk to you."

"I don't understand one thing," said Misty. "I said I could get my own hotel room. Why did Sir Integra insist that I stay here?"

"Well," Berttle began, "the lady thought, since you were Sir Integra's friend, she figured that you deserved better, so she decided to take you in, love."

"Well 'allo there, Miss," another voice called out. Both Misty and Berttle turned to see Pip Bernadotte, leader of the Wild Geese, stroll towards them. "Okay Berttle, I'll take zese from here. You get yourself to ze motor pool and make sure ze transports are in good shape in case we have to roll-out tonight."

"Are you certain, Captain?" Berttle questioned, noticing the bandaged condition of his commander. "You're still a little banged-up from two days ago."

"A good soldier never gives up, no matter how many injuries he has," Pip countered, moving to Misty's baggage. "Now Mademoiselle, if you would allow me, I will take zese bags to your room and…" But the minute he want to lift the bags, Pip's face contorted into a very painful grimace, then abruptly set down the bags, staggered to the Rolls and leaned on it. **"MERDE**!**"** he gasped, **"MY… MY RIBS…"**, grasping his injured ribs.

"Well, your subordinate **DID** warn you about your condition before you made the attempt, so I should not complain about the results," Walter C. Dolnez commented dryly, appearing next to Pip. "I suggest you get yourself to your room and continue to rest for the next few days. You would do Sir Integra no good in your current state." Pip didn't complain, just nodding as he struggled to get up.

Misty just looked at all this and asked, "Excuse me… but what exactly happened to him?"

"Oh, just the result of a mission gone wrong, Miss Brown," Walter dismissed. "I would not worry too much about him, though. He'll be alright… provided he continues to rest." Motioning to several of the household staff, he made instructions to have Misty's bags taken upstairs. "Now if you will follow me, I believe Sir Integra would like you to join her for High Tea."

Misty brightened. "Really? I just might do that!" Following the old butler, the former catburglar made her way inside the mansion, taking in the décor of the place.

After a few minutes of going through the hallways, the two came to a drawing room, where Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was seated at a table, some of the staff setting out sandwiches and pastries, with a pot of Earl Gray tea steaming in the center. "Well, nice to see you, Miss Brown. I am sorry that Rally cannot be present for this, she is currently on assignment and should return shortly," she began, "Please, be seated. I am certain you have many questions that need answering." Misty nodded, then sat herself down. "Thank you, Walter. That will be all for now." Walter bowed slightly, then made his way out.

Misty simply watched as Walter left, then turned her attention back to Sir Integra. The Hellsing leader had poured herself a cup of tea and was preparing to pour one for her guest. "I must admit," Sir Integra began, "we were caught a little off-guard about your arrival. Please forgive me if we seem a little rushed."

"Oh I'm not worried," Misty said, smiling. "In fact, I'm a little honored that you were able to fit me in so soon."

"I am glad about it," Sir Integra said. "However, there are a few things I need to know first." She then took a breath and continued, "Are you aware about Rally Vincent's current circumstances?"

"I know that Rally's a vampire now," Misty said plainly. "May, Becky and Roy told me what had happened to her… and what she did to Goldie."

"Rally said you never mentioned that you already knew of that fact in your letter to her," Sir Integra inquired, a little surprised about her candor.

"Well… I thought it was something one shouldn't place in the public mails," Misty explained. "I mean… you don't really know who or what might be reading you mail these days."

Sir Integra nodded. "Understandable."

"By the way," Misty added, "I noticed that there were several weak areas in your mansion's security and thought I should bring it up to you." She straightened up and added, "I used to be a catburgler. When I was looking for a score during those days, I usually look for weaknesses in security to exploit while I cased the place I was going to hit. Nowadays, I'm working for a security company now, and often used my skills from my former job to look for weaknesses, using a criminal's point-of-view."

"Interesting," Sir Integra said. "If you will give me a list of these deficiencies, I will submit them to Walter so that they can be addressed."

"But I haven't came all this way just to give you a security assessment," said Misty, sounding more serious. "I just want to know whatever would cause Rally to choose becoming a vampire in the first place."

"Why indeed, Miss Brown," Alucard's voice came out of nowhere. Both Misty and Sir Integra had startled looks as the No-Life King walked through the wall towards them. "That is a very interesting question you pose."

Misty nearly jumped out of her seat, her eyes wide seeing Alucard making such an entrance. As for Sir Integra, she did get out of her seat – only she was red-faced with anger. **"DAMN IT ALL, ALUCARD!!!" **she yelled. **"I WARNED YOU ABOUT FRIGHTNING OUR GUEST!!!"**

"Then how do you wish I would make my entrance, Master?" Alucard suavely said. "Certainly she had expected something more out of the ordinary from it."

"But not to the point of scaring her!" the Hellsing leader shot back.

"Sir Integra… it's alright!" Misty called out, defusing the hostility. "Granted, I wasn't expecting… such an entrance, but I figured something like this might happen." Turning to the No-Life King, she then said, "Mr. Alucard, I appreciate you for coming. My guess is that you, along with Sir Integra, are familiar with what had happened to Rally… and why she became a vampire."

"Indeed I am, as well as my master," said Alucard, losing his arrogant attitude and sitting down. "Miss Brown, you have to know that your friend Rally Vincent did not take embracing the night lightly. If she could have, she would've wished to die as a human, but the circumstances did not allow that. She only became a vampire so that she would be able to save her friend May from an unfortunate fate. And please, there's no need to refer to me as 'Mr. Alucard'. Just my name is enough."

"Fair enough… I guess," Misty added. "Well, as long as you can call me 'Misty', I'll listen to what you say."

"Why thank you," Alucard answered, bowing his head while taking off his hat and glasses. He then looked to Sir Integra and added, "Now, if I can have a serving of this fine tea, I believe we can have our discussion."

"Alright," Sir Integra said, still unsure if having her servant vampire present was a good idea. He **WAS **behaving like a gentleman… but she wondered how long it was going to last.

**XXX**

**AN UPSTAIRS ROOM AT ARISUWAGA'S LOCKET, AT THE SAME TIME…**

A portable alarm clock beeped incessantly as two woman, both of them naked and asleep, laid on a bed, various sex toys strewn on the floor. No longer human, Irene "Rally" Vincent awoke as many vampires do – rapidly and without hesitation. Leaning over, she switched-off the clock, then stretched out. Finally relaxing, she looked next to her, and smiled as she saw her master, Seras Victoria, still asleep.

A wicked smile came over Rally's face as she carefully worked her right hand into the covers under the two vampires' bodies – specifically, near Seras. She didn't want to alert her master – she knew firsthand that vampires were ever alert, even when asleep. Quietly, Rally worked her dusky hand until she found her target – the crotch of her master.

Her efforts were rewarded when she heard Seras gasp with surprise, Rally's fingers quickly slipping between the slit of the Draculina's sex… and the gradually hardening knob of Seras' clitoris. "Uhh… Rally," she gasped, her fledgling's fingers working their magic, "we really… oh… don't… **OHHH!!!**"

"Have the time?" Rally smirked, licking and sucking the nipple of one of Seras' large breasts. "I think we can make the time… Master." Quickly, she made her manipulations, Seras writhing in pleasure. Thirty seconds later, she was rewarded upon seeing her master's quaking release, Seras nearly passing out from her orgasm.

Now Seras laid on the bed, panting from her pleasure. Glancing sideways, she smiled as she said, "That was a bit underhanded, you know that, Rally?"

"Maybe, Master," added Rally slyly, slowly licking her master's vaginal secretions from her fingers before kissing her master's lips deeply, "but it felt good… didn't it?"

The Draculina nodded, reveling in the taste of her sex on Rally's lips. "Not exactly the most original way to wake someone up… but it is the most fun way."

"Sure is." Rally looked at the alarm clock and further said, "We better hurry… gotta leave this place in time to catch the tide."

"Yes," Seras said, getting up. "We better save time by showering together."

"Are you sure that's the right idea?" the dusky vampire asked. "You know whenever we do that, we tend to get a little…" she smiled as she added, "playful and lose track of time."

"That's the risk we have to take," Seras answered, smiling. "You got a better idea?" Rally shook her head.

The two vampires did shower together… and like Rally predicted, she and Seras did indulge in brief – but rewarding sex play while doing so. However, the two kept note on the time and managed to finish their shower before they got too involved in their passions.

Fifteen minutes later, both of them had dried themselves off and gotten dressed. Seras had finished putting on the white stockings that were part of her yellow uniform and was about to strap on her boots when a knocking came from the door. Rally, about to put on her leather jacket, got up from the bed to answer the door… and was a little startled with who was on the other side.

Standing at the door, a small cart with a covered tray with her, was what appeared to by a 10 year-old girl with pink eyes and hair of brilliant electric blue tied in two ponytails. But the thing that confused Rally was the creature on top of the girl's head. Quadrapedal, the small animal had brown fur resembling a cat's, but with long ears and a powder-puff tail of a rabbit. Rally was hard-pressed in trying to figure out if this was a stuffed doll or a live creature. It turned out to be the latter when the creature looked up with her yellow eyes and said, "Meow?"

"Good afternoon," the girl said with a smile. "Juri was wondering if you and your girlfriend would come down and do a little favor for her?"

"Uh… just a minute, Miss…" Rally started. "Excuse me… but… who exactly are you?"

"Oh my name is Sasami," the girl said, "and this is Ryo-Ohki," indicating the animal.

"Meow," Ryo-Ohki added, cocking her head and smiling.

"Uh… okay, let me ask my master. I'll get back to you," Rally answered, still staring at the cabbit. Sasami simply smiled.

Walking over to Seras, who had finished putting on her boots, Rally bent over and said, "Master, it seems our host has a favor for us and wants us to come down for it."

"I don't see anything wrong about it, Rally," the Draculina shrugged. "Sure. But I'm certain we'll still have plenty of time to cross the Thames."

"I just want to be able to talk to Misty," Rally explained. "Speaking of which," she returned to Sasami. "Excuse me, but about my human counterpart and her Misty…"

"Oh they left this morning," Sasami answered. "I guess the other Rally wanted to tell her friends about her engagement." She then wheeled the cart inside the room. "Here, Juri thought you girls should have some refreshments before you leave."

"Thanks," Rally said, taking the cart from Sasami, "we'll be down soon."

As soon as the door closed, Sasami made her way to the stairs. Standing at the landing, though, stood a busty brown-haired girl in a red maid's uniform. "They should be down in a little bit, May," she told the cyberdoll. "After that, you'll be able to clean their room."

"Nice to know. Thank you, Sasami," May said cheerfully. After Sasami and Ryo-Ohki had left, she looked towards the room and said to herself, "I wonder if they made a mess of the room like the others did. It's a good thing I'm doing the cleanup and not Mahoro, otherwise she would've thrown away the sex toys. She's good, and very tolerant… but a bit too pure-hearted for cleaning all these rooms."

Back inside the room, Rally lifted the lid on the cart, revealing two glasses of blood. "I wonder if they got some dumb-waiter system to this level," she said, handing one glass to Seras. "It would be pretty awkward for that little girl trying to carry this tray with these glasses."

"Not to mention messy if you happen to drop it," Seras added, accepting the glass, with Rally nodding in agreement.

The two were silent as they consumed their blood. Then Rally broke the silence, "Master… I was wondering about that little trick you used on me when you left me alone with Misty…"

"Just a method of discipline that Master had taught me after he freed me," the Draculina said. "It's only effective as long as we're bonded." She paused before continuing, "I'm sorry about using it, Rally. I'll try to avoid using it in the future, but I cannot promise I'll never use it again. And one of the times it may happen," she sighed, "it could be painful. Believe me… I know how it could feel."

Rally sided over to Seras and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I understand," she said in a low, kind voice. "I'm still new at this vampire thing… and if I get out-of-line, then I guess I deserve it." She then polished off her blood, then finished with, "We better get going. I like to know what this favor Juri wants from us."

Seras also got up, placing her empty glass on the cart tray along with Rally's. "I think you're impatient to see Misty," she quipped.

"That too, Master," Rally chuckled.

Five minutes later, both Rally and Seras wondered **WHY **in the world they accepted Juri's invitation for her favor. The main reason was that both of them were sitting next to each other – and they both had a similar device on their heads, a small yellow ball with feet and blinking eyes! "I feel stupid," Rally grumbled, her face betraying a sour look.

"Agreed. This is bloody ridiculous," growled Seras. "How much longer do we have to have these silly things on our heads?"

"Patience, patience, you two," a somewhat lively voice admonished. "Genius like mine shouldn't be hurried, after all." The source of the voice was what appeared to be a young girl that had long crablike bright red hair. She seemed to be working on what looked like a keyboard, but it looked like two transparent black panels. The girl looked up at the two vampires, her emerald green eyes twinkling and added, "Who knows… maybe after I'm done, I'll give you two a lollypop!" Both Rally and Seras groaned aloud.

"Provided you can find some that are blood-flavored, Washu," Juri Arisugawa commented wryly, standing at the bar along with Ryoko Hakubi, Minagi, and Sasami. And they were not alone – Juri's newlywed wife Setsuna Meiou was also there, along with Haruka Tenoh and her lover Michiru Kaioh.

Some of the other employees of Arisugawa's Locket were there as well: Ramna Saotome, Hitomi Kanzaki, Hyatt, as well as Hyatt's lover Excel Excel, and Keiko Sonoda – who was awaiting May's return, all stood in front of the two vampires. "Wow," Excel commented, her eyes wide, "you weren't kidding, Ha-chan! Other than the eyes, that vampire Rally is just like the other one!" Hyatt just nodded wearily, limply sagging next to Excel.

"I'm blown away by the similarities as well," Haruka added, just as amazed. Michiru nodded as well.

"I'm just grateful you were able to prevent any trouble, Juri," Setsuna said, leaning next to Juri. "I knew there was the risk of alike versions running into each other, but I never thought it would be vampires!"

"I think you're just grateful I wasn't hurt in the whole thing, love," Juri commented, caressing Setsuna's cheek. Looking over to Washu Hakubi, who was still working at her holographic desktop, she added, "How much longer?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Rally growled. "I look ridiculous having this yellow ball on my head!"

"Just a minute, I'm getting the final readings… now!" Washu then made a few more calculations, then opened up a small black hole in front of Juri. "Okay, Juri," she said, "now stick you hand into that portal and get it."

Looking dubiously at the hole, Juri complied. After a few seconds of poking through it, she withdrew her hand, in it a device which looked like a cellphone. "That's it?" she asked.

"I'll explain as soon as I clean-up here," Washu muttered, then pressed a button which caused the devices on Rally and Seras' heads to disappear. The two vampires then felt the tops of their heads and were surprised that they were gone. "Thanks for your co-operation, girls," the emerald-eyed genius said.

"Grateful… I think," Seras said, still amazed that the embarrassing devices were gone.

"Nice to know," quipped Washu, then turned to face Juri. "Okay, now about that device, take a closer look at it." Juri did, then showed everyone an image of the Hellsing Coat of Arms on the flip-lid of the device. "To answer what questions you may be thinking of, yes that's a cellphone. However, that's a very special cellphone, which will direct calls to these two's," thumbing to Rally and Seras, "home dimension… and **ONLY **to the Hellsing Organization itself!"

"That's nice to know," Rally added, "but why would you want to make such a device in the first place?"

"To fulfill a promise I made last night," Juri said, stepping forward. "When I was talking to Sir Integra, I found out from her about the problems you were having with a very specific microchip and the effects it causes."

"Yes, the FREAK chip," Seras put in.

"Exactly," Juri agreed. "Since this place has now appeared in your dimension, there stands a good chance whoever or whatever is creating this chip may try to use this place to distribute it from here. Last night, I asked Ryoko if she could ask her mother," pointing to Washu, "if she could find a way to contact her if we find someone trying to push that chip here. Now that I do, I will be able to make the contact if that sort of thing occurs."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Rally. Then remembering a bit of what Juri said, she made a double-take at Washu and gasped, "Hey wait a minute – she Ryoko's mother? She looks to me she's twelve!"

Sasami giggled, then said, "Washu's much older than she appears… and she's not the only one!" The little girl's form then shimmered, then morphed into her Tsunami form, startling the vampires, and added as she leaned closer to Minagi, "We all have our little secrets, Rally Vincent," her voice sounding more mature. "I know this sounds incredible, but we all learned that our differences could help us all" She pointed out Hitomi and added further, "It was because of her extrasensory abilities that we were able to determine that you and your master were not a threat to us, and that maybe one day you could possibly be an ally to us."

"So I wouldn't sweat it," Haruka said. "You're just a unique part of this place, just like any of the girls that comes to have a good time."

Rally and Seras smiled. "We're glad to hear that," the Draculina finally said. "And I hope maybe you can be a help to the Hellsing Organization when we need it."

"I'm certain we can," Setsuna said.

"Juri," Rally added, "Washu said that you can use that cellphone to contact Integra about the FREAK chip. I was wondering if you can use it to contact Hellsing for other purposes?"

"Like what?" Juri asked.

"Well… it's concerning my human counterpart and her Misty," said Rally. "I was wondering… when they set a date for their wedding, if you can use it to let us know if we're invited to it?"

Juri shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I can use it **ONLY **for the instance of the FREAK chip. And I supposed I can let you know about other events over here."

"That's nice," Seras said. "Well, if you won't be needing us further, I think me and my fledgling will be taking our leave of you."

"Yes," added Rally, "my Misty should be at the Hellsing mansion by now and I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Then I won't be keeping you from your obligations," Juri said. "Rally, you and Seras are more than welcome to come back here when your duties allow."

"I think we will, won't we Master?" Rally ask.

Seras nodded, picking up her's and Rally's overnight bag. "Why not? This is a good place, and all of you are very fascinating. Me and Rally would be honored to return."

"I'm glad to hear that," Juri added. "We would love to see you back. Who knows – maybe Seras, you might meet **YOUR **counterpart here!"

"Thanks… but I think Rally's is enough for us," the Draculina laughed humorlessly as she and Rally waved goodbye.

The two soon found themselves outside. The sun was up, so Rally placed her special sunglasses on. "I wouldn't blame you for not wishing to see your counterpart, Master," she said, placing the bag in the trunk. "From what I've heard, she and her Sir Integra have more of an active relationship that you and our Integra."

"Personally, I wouldn't concern yourself with my personal life," Seras said, the two entering the Cobra, "but I do appreciate your feelings nonetheless."

"Well, enough about the future right now," Rally added as she hit the speed dial on her cellphone, "let's focus on the present right now."

The phone rang twice before it picked up. "Hellsing residence," the voice of Walter said, "how can I help you?"

"Walter, It's Rally," the dusky vampire began. "Me and Master have left Arisugawa's Locket and are about to start heading home. Do you know if Misty arrived yet?"

"Why yes, she arrived over an hour ago," the old butler said. "She, along with Sir Integra, are talking to Alucard while we're…"

"**WHAT!?!? ALUCARD'S WITH MISTY!?!?" **Rally yelled. Throwing the cellphone to Seras, she gunned the Cobra's engine as she tore away.

"Miss Vincent? Is there something wrong?" Walter's voice called out from the cellphone.

"We'll get back to you later, Walter," Seras replied. She then switched off the phone, then shook Rally's shoulder. "What are you doing? Slow down!"

"I'm not going to let that creep Alucard frighten Misty," Rally growled through her teeth. Seras just shook her head. She could discipline Rally for her carelessness – but to avoid an accident, she just found the seat belts and prayed that they didn't.

**XXX**

**THE HELLSING MANSION, FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

The Cobra somehow managed to make it back to the mansion without either wrecking or the two getting pulled over. As soon as it made it to the motor pool, though, Rally jumped out of the driver's seat and raced into the mansion. Berttle, working on one of the organization's troop transports, managed to pull himself from under it. "What's got her all so fired-up, love?" he asked Seras.

"Later," the Draculina said. "Right now, I better warn Master that Rally's coming." She then concentrated, sending her telepathic message.

Remembering the house rules, Rally's pace slowed to a brisk pace as she entered the great room. "Ah Miss Vincent, you are back. How was your trip… and where is Miss Victoria?" asked Walter, who was polishing one of the banisters of the great staircase.

"Right behind me," replied Rally, rather sharply. "Where's Misty?"

"She is in the drawing room, along with Sir Integra and Alucard," the butler replied.

"Thanks," was all Rally said as she hurried in the general direction of the drawing room. Walter just sighed as he continued with his work.

The double doors to the drawing room burst open, Rally's face a mixture of anger and concern. "Okay, Alucard!" she snarled, "You better not put you scuzzy hands on Misty or I'll…" but then stopped dead in her tracks.

Misty, Alucard and Sir Integra were sitting in comfortable chairs, apparently engaged in quiet conversation. "Oh hi, Rally!" Misty called out. "Nice of you to come by!"

Rally then ran to Misty's side, holding her shoulders in a show of concern. "Are you alright, Misty? Alucard didn't hurt you or anything?"

"Rally?" Sir Integra asked, looking confused. "Why in the world would Alucard do anything like that?"

"Take it easy, Rally," Misty giggled, removing Rally's hands from her shoulders. "Alucard was a perfect gentleman. We had High Tea when I arrived, during which we talked about what happened to you. But it's nice you were so concerned."

Now Rally's face had a look of disbelief. She stared at the No-Life King, who was looking at her with a look of smug self-assurance. "Alucard… a perfect gentleman?" she muttered, still looking at Alucard doubtfully.

"Now why in the world would you doubt your friend's word, fledgling?" drolled the nosferatu. "I do have more than five hundred years of experience in these matters." He then got himself up, saying, "I believe I will be going to check on Walter, see how he's faring." He then disappeared from view.

"And I believe I have got paperwork that needs tending to," the Hellsing leader added, also getting up. "Rally, this might be an opportunity to reacquaint yourself with Miss Brown, so I will be leaving you two alone."

"I-Integra – wait!" Rally sputtered, but it was no use. Sir Integra had left both vampire and human alone. Feeling like she had a pit inside her stomach, Rally finally turned to Misty. "I… I guess I got a lot of explaining to do…"

"Rally, don't worry," Misty began, motioning Rally to sit down, "I already know. Before I came here, I learned what happened to you from May, then Roy and Becky."

"So… you already knew… that I'm a vampire," replied Rally in a low voice. "Then… why did you came here?"

"Because I wanted to learn more of what had happened – how Goldie had kidnapped May to get to you, how you went to rescue her," Misty then took a deep breath before continuing, "and how you died, then became a vampire and killed Goldie. Rally – I could never be as brave as you were."

"Actually," the dusky vampire began, her head bowed, "what had happened was that I blundered into one of Goldie's traps, and in doing so ended up like this for perhaps all eternity." Rally then looked up to her friend, a single bloody tear trailing down one eye, "But I think the most difficult thing I'm doing right now," she managed to choke out, "is facing you. I… I feel like I screwed up what could've been the best thing in my life…" but then stopped when Misty blotted out the tear.

"It's alright, Rally," she said, smiling. "I know about Seras, too… and believe me, I couldn't be happier for you. Granted, I still love you… but to tell you the truth, I was the one to screw up, not you." She then settled down before continuing, "I was the one who ran when Goldie returned, not you. You didn't care at all about her."

"Gosh, Misty," Rally managed to say, "I don't know what to say. I mean… you know that me and Master are lovers… and you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, Rally," the brown-haired girl said. "You managed to straighten out my life, I'm forever grateful for that. If it weren't for you, I could've ended up in prison… or dead."

'_**That's funny, that was exactly what the other Misty said about her Rally,'**_ the dusky vampire thought ironically. Standing up, Rally gathered up Misty in her arms and said, "I'm glad to hear you say that, Misty. Ever since I got that letter from you… my mind has been a mess trying to figure out what to say to you."

"Well, I'm sorry if I worried you so much," Misty laughed. "But there is one thing I like to do before I leave tomorrow."

"And what's that?" Rally asked.

"May told me that, before you left with the Hellsing Organization," Misty started, "that she, Roy and Becky gave you units of their blood." Rally nodded. "I was wondering if I can donate a unit of blood to give to you?"

Rally smiled. "Misty… I'd be honored if you would." The two then embraced each other, reveling in the silence between them…

…Until someone cleared their throat. Startled, and still in an embrace, Rally and Becky turned to the drawing room's entrance, where Seras was leaning on the jamb, smiling. "Excuse me," she said slyly, "but what exactly **are** your intentions towards my fledgling, Miss Brown?"

"Uhhh…" Misty moaned, a little startled.

Rally, however, laughed. "C'mon, Master, stop teasing her. Oh how rude, I should introduce you two." She broke the embrace and turned Misty around. "Misty, this is the person whom I call 'Master', Seras Victoria."

"Pleased to meet you, Misty," Seras began, but was startled when Misty embraced **her**.

"You were the one who saved Rally," said Misty, still hugging Seras. "I'm so happy you were the one who did so." A little concerned, the Draculina looked up to Rally, who was smiling smugly.

"Uh… thank you… I think," replied Seras, feeling a little embarrassed. Breaking-off the embrace, she continued with, "Look, why don't we sit down for a while. I'm certain we've got a lot to talk about."

"Okay," chirped Misty. Then all three of them set themselves down, where they engaged in a happy conversation, one that lasted until the wee hours of the morning.

**THE END**

**GUEST LIST (either appearing or mentioned)…**

**ARISUGAWA'S LOCKET:**

**Juri ****Arisugawa, Keiko Sonoda – "Revolutionary Girl Utena", created by Chiho Saito, and the property of Shogakukan/Viz Comics, J.C. Staff/Central Park Media-Software Sculptors.**

**Ryoko Hakubi, Washu Hakubi, Sasami Misaki Jurai/Tsunami – "Tenchi Muyo!" created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and the property of AIC/Vap/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company.**

**Minagi – "Tenchi Muyo!" manga series, created by Hitoshi Okuda and the property of Kadokawa Shoten/Viz Comics.**

**Ramna Saotome, Akane Tendo, Nakibi Tendo – "Ramna ½", created by Rumiko Takahashi and the property of Shogakukan/Viz Comics, Fuji TV/Kitty Films/Shogakukan/Viz Video.**

**Hitomi Kanzaki – "Escaflowne the Movie", created by Nobuteru Yuki and the property of Bandai Visual/Sunrise/Bandai Entertainment.**

**Cybersix – "Cybersix", created by Carlos Megila and Carlos Trillo and the property of TMS studios/the Ocean Group.**

**Cyberdoll May – "Hand Maid May", created by Katsuzo Hirada and the property of Pioneer LDC/TNK/Geneon Entertainment. **

**Mahoro Ando – "Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden", created by Bunjuro Nakayama and the property of Wani Books/TOKYOPOP, Gainex/Tokyo Broadcasting/Geneon Entertainment.**

**Alpha – "Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou", created by Hitoshi Ashinano and the property of Kodansha. **

**Excel Excel, Hyatt – "Excel Saga", created by Koshi Rikdo and the property of Shounen Gahousha/Viz comics, J.C. Staff/Victor Entertainment/ADV Films. **

**PATRONS AND OTHERS: **

**Setsuna Meiou, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh – "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon", created by Naoko Takeuchi and the property of Kodansha/TOKYOPOP, Toei Animation/Geneon Entertainment.**

**Jo, Meg – "Burst Angel", created by Minoru Murao and the property of Mediaworks, GONZO/FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company.**

**Revy, Balalaika – "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and the property of Shogakukan/Viz comics, Madhouse Studios/Geneon Entertainment.**

**Lady Une – "Mobile Suit Gundam Wing", created by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuke Tomino and the property of Kodansha/TOKYOPOP, Bandai Visual/Sunrise/Sotsu Agency/Bandai Entertainment.**

**I would like to thank Anime News Network and its online anime/manga encyclopedia for the sources of these series. If I missed anyone or omitted any information, please let me know.**

**Until the next fic… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	7. Choices and the Undead, Pt 1

**Night Angels – Choices and the Undead, Part 1**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**ENFIELD, LONDON, EVENING…**

Rain was pouring down heavily this evening as a couple made their way to their car. "That was some party, Harold," the woman said, holding her coat over her head.

"Yes, Elysse," Harold replied, "but I afraid if we don't get into the car, we'll be done in like a couple of carps."

"Well, it's your fault for parking too far from our host's house, so don't blame me if we end-up with a cold," Elysse chuckled. Suddenly, the sound of a little girl sobbing was heard over the sound of the rain. "Harold… wait!" she said, noticing the sound.

"Elysse, we don't have time. We're getting soaked here," her husband pleaded, but threw up his arms when Harold saw Elysse head off to the sound, a nearby alley.

It was a short distance before she came to the source. A young girl was curled up in a reasonably-sheltered alcove, trembling. Slowly, Elysse crept over to the girl and placed her hand on her head, causing the little child to jump. "Take it easy. What's wrong, dear?" she asked. "Where's your parents?"

The girl didn't turn to face her, instead saying, "M-Mummy and Daddy… some monsters came and… ate them…" She then curled tighter against herself, her sobbing increasing.

"What the devil was that all about?" Harold queried, then noticed a strange scuffling near them. "Elysse, grab the girl and let's get out of here! Something coming this way and I don't think we should stick around!"

Elysse didn't have to question her husband further; she too noticed the scuffling and taken the girl into her arms. The girl, for her part, began to scream in terror. "Hush, little one. You don't want the monsters to get us," she said, patting her head as they made their way to the car. "Oh Harold, the poor girl is chilled!"

"I would imagine hiding in the rain from… whatever was out there would do that," Harold gruffly said as he got into the car, followed by Elysse. Quickly, he started the engine and roared down the road. As soon as they were underway, Harold quickly tapped a number on his cellphone. "I'm going to ring-up the police, have them check on that strange sound." Elysse just nodded, still clutching the trembling girl in her arms.

**NEW SCOTLAND YARD, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Thank you very much," the receptionist said. "The Chief Inspector will be waiting for you in the twelfth floor, ma'am."

"That is all I needed to know. Thank you," Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, said, signing the registration sheet. Standing nearby in the lobby, Irene "Rally" Vincent, wearing sunglasses, waited patiently, having signed-in ahead of her friend. As soon as Sir Integra was finished, the two of them made their way to the elevator.

While they were doing this, the receptionist happened to notice the surveillance monitor – and her eyes went wide as she made comparisons with the image she saw and the two women headed for the elevator. Clearly, she could see Rally and Sir Integra standing near the door, but the monitor only showed the leader of the Hellsing Organization boarding. Frantically, she grabbed the phone and punched several buttons. "Yes, get me the detective's office," she crisply said.

Onboard the elevator car, both women stood as they made their accent. "So Rally," Sir Integra began, "what do you know about this… Carl Riggins we are going to see?"

Rally snorted. "Not much, Integra," the dusky-skinned vampire began, "a little higher than small potatoes but not big enough to be considered 'big-time'. Carl's specialty happens to be loan sharking, and made a good amount of money on it. I ran into him a couple of times when he skipped bail and had to haul his ass to court."

"Any wonder why he has not seen jail time," Sir Integra speculated.

"Well, Carl may be small-time, but he's smart. He knows how to use the system and how to mess with the police's heads," Rally added. "With all the money he's got, he was able to hire some of the smartest, meanest… and greediest lawyers in the Chicago area, mostly the greediest."

"And now he has somehow involved himself in the distribution of the FREAK chip," the Hellsing leader sighed. "It is a wonder what depths some people will be willing to stoop in order to earn just a few pounds."

Rally nodded, then leaned over to Sir Integra. "You know, we were being taped down at the desk."

"I am aware of it," Sir Integra said. "Why did you bring it up?"

Rally's face broke out in an unexpected smile as she said, "Well, if these yardies down here are on the ball, I anticipate we'll be seeing the results from that surveillance just about…" The elevator's doorbell rang, "… now."

The doors parted, revealing several deputy chief inspectors, all armed and drawn down at the two women. **"FREEZE, THE BOTH OF YOU!!!" **one of them said.

Rally leaned over to Sir Integra, still smiling. "See? What did I tell you?" she smirked.

Sir Integra, however, did not find any humor in the situation. "What exactly is the meaning of this?" she demanded, barging forward.

"**I SAID FREEZE!!!" **the D.C.I. bellowed, aiming at Sir Integra.

"What the devil's going on?" a new voice angrily called-out from behind the D.C.I.'s. Presently, a middle-aged man with brown hair made his way through, looked over the situation and turned to the others. "Put those guns down, lads. There's no need for any more trouble here."

"But Chief Inspector…" the lead D.C.I. protested.

"Look, just drop it, alright," the Chief Inspector said. "I'm well-aware what the floor said, and I'd ignore it for your own good."

The D.C.I. was incredulous. "But sir…" he continued to say, but all he got was a stern look from the Chief Inspector.

"I said… drop it!" he admonished. The Chief Inspector then glanced over at Rally and added, "Besides, even if you managed to discharge your weapons, the only thing you would do to this young woman is anger her… and she, for one, is not someone to anger."

"Sir?" the D.C.I. asked.

The Chief Inspector made a gesture, which would indicate 'quiet'. "Nice that you lads are on your feet, though," he said, starting to chuckle. "Now get back to your desks, alright?" Still looking confused, the D.C.I.'s returned to their paperwork.

Once he was satisfied with the results, the Chief Inspector approached Sir Integra. "I'm really sorry about all this, Integra," he began. "When the desk made a report about this young lady here not showing up on the monitors," pointing to Rally, "I figured I better get here before things here got a little wicked. Guess I should have been downstairs to begin with. Maybe we could have avoided this unpleasentness."

"There is no need to apologize, Sir Townstead," the Hellsing leader said. "I am just glad the situation was resolved in such a quick manner."

During this exchange, Rally look between the two with a confused look on her face. "Uh… excuse me, Integra… but… who exactly…?" she asked.

"Oh… I should have introduced you two," Sir Integra said, noticing. "Rally, this is Sir Reginald Townstead, Chief Inspector of New Scotland Yard, and the newest member of the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Townstead, this is Rally Vincent, one of my agents."

"And the newest vampire to work for Hellsing," Sir Townstead added. Shaking Rally's gloved hand, he further said, "Well young lady, don't feel offended when I say I hope you're well-behaved. Met that Alucard character some time ago and he still leaves me cold."

"Understandable," Rally chuckled. "Even if I live over ten thousand years, I think I'll be still leery of him. And if you're thinking I'm Alucard's newest fledgling, then I have to correct you about that."

"Oh I'm well-aware of the circumstances of your transformation… and your relationship with your master, Seras Victoria, Miss Vincent," the knight said, smiling. Then changing the subject, Sir Townstead turned to Sir Integra and added, "Unfortunately, there's been a… complication involving the dubious Mr. Riggins."

"What sort of complication are we talking about?" Sir Integra added.

"So far, all we can hold him on is on a counterfeit visa," Sir Townstead sighed as the three made for the interrogation room. "The Chicago police in the United States are asking for his return, but he's fighting extradition."

"Let me guess… he lawyered-up?" Rally put in.

"You could say that, Miss Vincent," Sir Townstead added. "Not long after Mr. Riggins' capture, he retained a barrister, and is now refusing to answer any questions about the chip without him present."

"And something like that could bring our little problem to the public record," Sir Integra said. "That is something we cannot allow."

Sir Townstead nodded. "And that's why you two are here – to convince him somehow to tell us who was giving him the chips he sold last week."

"Which caused that one FREAK attack on the West End that me and Master had to clean-up," said Rally, then she looked at Sir Integra. "I still wonder why you ordered me and Master not to use our weapons against those copies? We had to drain their bodies in order to kill them."

Sir Integra balked on that one. "I have my reasons, Rally, which I will tell you in good time," was all she answered, which caused the dark-haired vampire to frown. Ignoring her friend, she turned back to Sir Townstead and said, "What I was amazed about is how you were able to apprehend Mr. Riggins so quickly."

"We did have the description of his unusual features, Integra," the Chief Inspector said, then read from a report, "'Suspect is missing thumb from right hand'."

"Really?" Sir Integra breathed, then looked at Rally.

"Hey," she said, "he took a shot at me when I went to nab him. What was I supposed to do… let him kill me?"

Sir Integra smiled. "I would not worry, Rally," she said. "At least you made it easy to identify him." Her smile then faded as she added, "Obviously, Mr. Riggins is unaware of your transformation. We might play that to our advantage… but I would treasure the look on his face when he finds out."

"Well, we might find out soon, now will be?" Sir Townstead replied as they arrived. Looking through the window in the door, the three saw a somewhat-young man with his feet propped-up on the table. Seated next to him was another young man, tastefully dressed.

Rally also looked into the room, noticing the one-way window. "I don't supposed we'll be having witnesses to this little party, are we?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry, no other police are there," Sir Townstead assured. "Just Sir Islands, Sir Penwood and Sir Kensington is there."

"Sir Kensington?" growled Rally. "Terrific… I still have bad memories of that guy from the last time we met."

"Now let us not let ourselves get distracted from the task at hand," Sir Integra interrupted. "Just ignore the window and perform our parts."

Rally just sighed as the three made their way inside. Carl Riggins, the prisoner in question, straightened himself out and was seated properly as the others entered. Sir Integra and Sir Townstead sat themselves down, while Rally, still wearing her glasses, positioned herself in a corner, making sure she was not in line with the reflecting glass.

"Hey Rally," Riggins began, noticing her, "how's tricks, bitch?" The dark-haired vampire just ignored the insult. A little miffed about not getting a reaction from her, the felon then held up his thumbless right hand. "I still got the little memento you gave me a couple of years back."

"It's an improvement, Carl," Rally just muttered.

Sir Townstead just shook his head and began, "Well, now that we've gotten reacquainted, there are a few things we like to address here."

"Before we begin," the barrister interrupted, "there is still the matter of arranging the deal with my client."

"What are you talking about?" the Chief Inspector asked, puzzled.

"My client wishes political asylum and protection from extradition before anything is discussed," the barrister said, "nothing more."

"Political asylum? For a known felon?" Sir Integra gasped. "You must be crazed? By what justification are you requesting this… asylum."

"My client has many enemies with the Chicago Police Department, and is afraid that his life would be in danger upon his return."

"Let's just say that," Riggins arrogantly added, "me and the Chicago police have a few differences that need to be solved."

Sir Integra shook her head in disbelief. "You **ARE **crazed," she growled. "Your client has a long and established criminal record by loaning innocent citizens in Chicago money, then demanding repayment at exorbitant interest rates, with failure to do so resulting in physical violence to their persons. He is not a political refugee, nor a terrorist, just a common thug! Do you expect that we submit to such a ridiculous proposal brought forth by a second-rate solicitor like you?" indicating the barrister. "There will be **NO **deals; your client **WILL** answer our questions and be returned to the United States to face justice!" she roared.

Sighing, the barrister put away the files he had on the table. "Then we have nothing more to say," he said, getting up. "This interview is over. Let me know when you are more accommodating, then we'll continue. Mr. Riggins, let's go."

Displaying a nonchalant attitude, Riggins got up from the chair. "Later dude, dudettes," he said, flipping a jaunting salute and following his counsel to the door… where they were blocked by Rally.

"Just a minute," she said. "There's still the matter of the information Sir Integra wants, and Carl is going to give it!"

"I said we're leaving!" the barrister repeated in a louder voice. "Now move out of the way, young lady, before…"

"Hey… you look a little stressed," Rally added, her voice suddenly becoming calm. At the same time, she pointed at the barrister's eyes.

For a second, the barrister hesitated, before saying in a low voice, "You know… I do… feel a little stressed." Rally then smiled fiendishly.

"Huh? What?" Riggins gasped.

**XXX**

In the other room, darkened inside, Sir Hugh Islands looked with interest. "Fascinating," he finally said. "Miss Vincent is using her hypnotic powers to persuade the barrister to leave."

Also looking with interest, Vice Admiral Sir Shelby Penwood, wearing his Royal Navy uniform, also watched. "We might get to the bottom of this yet, eh Hugh?" he said.

"Possibly, Shelby," Sir Islands said, "possibly."

However, Sir Cedric Kensington just looked upon the scene, silently taking in the tableau, nodding approvingly.

**XXX**

"Come to think of it," Rally continued, smiling, "I think you can use a break. Why don't you step outside, go to the breakroom and have a nice… long… cup of hot tea?"

"Uh… yes," the barrister continued, "a cup of tea would sound nice."

"Hey! Just what are you doing? You're supposed to be representing me!" Riggins protested, getting out of his seat.

"Tell him to sit down and shut up," Rally commanded, her voice almost a whisper.

"Mr. Riggins, I suggest you keep quiet and remain in your seat," the barrister said, looking as if he was in a daze. The felon's jaw dropped.

"That's it," Rally said, "now go outside, get that cup of tea, and compose yourself. I'll let you know when to come back." Then she concentrated and telepathically told the barrister, _**'When you return to this room, you will forget that either myself or Sir Integra were ever here. You will co-operate fully with what your client wants when you do.' **_

"Er… I'll just do that," the barrister mumbled as Rally opened the door for him. Walking as if sleepwalking, the barrister then left, with Rally closing and locking the door behind him.

Turning around to face Riggins, Rally's expression changed as she snarled, "Okay Carl, it's time you answered a few questions."

"I'm not answering shit, you bitch!" Riggins shot back. "Now get my lawyer back before I get…" But he never finished his sentence – on account of Rally grabbing him by the throat and hoisting him into the air.

"I would watch my language if I were you, Carl," Rally said in a somewhat evil, yet sweet tone. "But before you do, I suggest that you take a look at the mirror and tell me what you see." Riggins somehow managed to crane his head around and looked at the one-way window – and his eyes went wide when he only saw himself apparently floating in mid-air; Rally's reflection nowhere in sight. Returning his sight to the dark-haired girl, he screamed in terror to see that Rally had removed her glasses, revealing eyes of deep blood-red. She also grinned, displaying her fangs to him.

"Impressed, I see," Rally smirked, lowering Riggins but not relaxing her grasp. "You see, since the last time we met, I've had a few… changes. I'm now what people would call a vampire, a true undead – not those phonies you helped to create by selling those chips."

"N-n-n-no," Riggins whimpered, shaking his head, "that can't be true! Vampires don't exist!"

"Then explain why my reflection doesn't show-up on the mirror, not to mention how I dealt with your mouthpiece, Carl," the dusky-skinned vampire further smirked. "Oh vampires do exist, and right now you're under my control." Rally secretly felt satisfied seeing Riggins quaking in fear before continuing. "You may have thought you were hot stuff back in Chicago," she bent closer to Riggins' face, "but to me… you're just another human for me to feed upon."

"Y-you can't kill me," Riggins stammered. "All I have t-to do is scream and…"

"Go ahead," Rally purred, "but I doubt it'll help you. I'll be gone by the time help comes… but I'll just wait until they leave and place you back in your cell… then I'll come back.! No one will see me, I can become a wisp of mist or walk in the shadows. I can take you and be gone." Her tone became more dangerous as she added, "You'll become my little ghoul slave, and I'll send you first on the next raid we'll go. Provided you survive, I might find you handy. If not… all I have to do is say the word and you'll crumble into dust." Riggins began to cry, seeing Rally's evil smile as she said what she said.

"Rally, that is enough," Sir Integra said, "back away." Rally looked a little disappointed, but complied; she released Riggins, who hurriedly ran back into his chair. "Now Mr. Riggins," the Hellsing leader continued, "unless you want me to order her to dispose of you, then I suggest you give us the information we require."

Riggins glanced over to Rally. She was still standing but glaring at him as if to say, 'Lie to her and you die'. Taking a nervous breath, he complied. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. When I came here, I wanted to find something to do that wouldn't catch the cops attention. I was at my wits' end when some guy came to me with these chips, asking if I can sell them for extra money. He didn't even ask for his cut, saying I can keep all the money from the sales. I thought, 'hey, why not, it sounds like a sweet deal' and did it. Made good cash out of it too. But…"

"But what?" Sir Integra growled.

"But then I began to wonder what those chips were for, so I tailed one of my sales to find out." Riggins began to tremble again. "It was horrible! He was transformed into this… this thing," he pointed to Rally, "just like her!"

"Don't ever compare me to those FREAKS, Carl," Rally snorted.

"Well I'm sorry, Rally but that's the best comparison I can make!" Riggins pleaded. "I took the remainder of those chips and threw them into the first working incinerator I can find and promised to stay with loan sharking – it's safer!"

"Well thank heaven for small wonders," Sir Integra sighed. "You are sure you destroyed the remainder of your chips?"

"Positive!" Riggins asserted. Rally nodded to Sir Integra in confirmation.

"And do you know who it was that gave you the chips in the first place?" she further demanded.

Riggins gulped heavily, withering under the harsh glare of both Sir Integra and Rally. "He didn't say! Honest! I tried to get some info but he wouldn't give!" he pleaded.

Straightening her suit out, the dusky-skinned blonde got up from her seat. "Well, I am satisfied. You may proceed, Rally," she nonchalantly said.

"**WHAAAT!?!?" **Riggins screamed as Rally grabbed him by his shirt. **"NO, NO, I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T KILL ME, RALLY! DON'T KILL ME!!!!"**

"Oh pipe down, Carl," Rally sighed, "I'm not going to kill you. I just have to do something before we leave." Her eyes then glowed a bright red as she said, "Now listen to me… you've never seen me, you've never seen Sir Integra, and you will not remember this interview at all. You're going to take a little nap, and when you wake up, you're going to tell your lawyer that you've changed your mind and will not fight extradition. You're going to go back to Chicago, appear before the Cook County Superior Court and take your punishment like a man." Then as an afterthought, she added, "Oh… and if you happen to run into Roy Coleman while in court, tell him Rally said 'hi'. Okay." Riggins nodded dully. "Good. Now take a nap." She gently set Riggins back down on his chair, where he fell asleep, the glow in her eyes fading.

Turning to face her companions, Rally said, "As soon as we leave this floor, I'll send a telepathic message to his lawyer that he can come back." The three then headed for the door, the vampire adding as they exited, "I wish we can find more about whoever's distributing those chips, but I couldn't find anything in his mind about the identity of the guy."

"I would not concern yourself with that problem right now, Miss Vincent," Sir Islands' voice said. Turning around, Rally, Sir Integra and Sir Townstead found the other knights standing near him. "All and all, though, you have done a good job."

"Although," Sir Penwood added, "you did concern us a bit about the manner you had executed that job. If I did not know better, I could have sworn that you had every intention of making Mr. Riggins a victim."

"I wouldn't blame you, Admiral," Rally said. "But I had to make it look like I was going to lunch on Carl so that we could scare the truth out of him. Besides," she added, "I wouldn't even kill another human without a direct order from Sir Integra. Now if you three will excuse me, I'm going down to the parking garage to see if Sir Integra's ride is ready." Rally then started for the door.

"Miss Vincent?" Sir Kensington called out, "mind if I accompany you down?"

Rally winced, then sighed, "Okay, go ahead. However, don't expect anything friendly coming out of me while we're at it."

While the two left together, Sir Integra turned to Sir Townstead and asked, "So, what do you think of Rally, Reginald?"

The Chief Inspector thought for a moment. "I think she can be trusted, no offense intended," he finally said. "Granted, she did frighten me a bit by the manner she questioned that cad, but I was surprised about her self-control."

"Indeed, Reginald," Sir Penwood added. "Integra, what is your input?"

"The transition for her was at first difficult," Sir Integra began, "but she had adapted better to becoming a vampire than her master did. I feel that she can take the next step."

"I certainly hope so," Sir Islands put in. "I speak for the rest of the Round Table when I say that, with the danger the FREAK chip may pose to these islands, we need all the weapons we can use at this time. Sir Integra," he continued, "I charge you with the next step in your friend's development."

Sir Integra nodded grimly. "I just hope that Rally has the courage to undergo that next step."

**XXX**

Both Rally and Sir Kensington stood together as the two descended onboard the elevator to the parking garages. Inwardly, the dusky-skinned vampire's innards seemed to twist as the gentleman next to her seemed to be scrutinizing her carefully. Her relief was great when she heard the bell ring and the doors parting. She couldn't wait to check on the limousine, with Walter C. Dolnez, the Hellsing family butler waiting.

"Miss Vincent," Sir Kensington began, "there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Rally groaned. No such luck avoiding a confrontation. "Listen," she grumbled, turning around, "I have no time for your insults! All I want to do is…"

"I am sorry about my conduct when we first met," the knight interrupted.

"Say what?" Rally said, confused.

"My conduct upon our meeting was something unbecoming a person of my stature," Sir Kensington continued. "I have read the reports about your work with Sir Integra, and I am satisfied with your work." He extended his hand out and added, "Even though you are a vampire and technically an enemy to the Church and Crown, your conduct and character has given me cause to trust you otherwise. Can you except my apologies, Rally Vincent?"

Rally thought for a moment, then excepted his handshake. "Of course. Apology excepted," she replied, but then asked, "But… why the sudden turnaround?"

Sir Kensington paused for a bit before answering, "You had saved my granddaughter during the Bath incident." Rally gasped, remembering the raid… and the terrified young girl she thought she had frightened needlessly. "If it were not for you, your master and Alucard… I may have been present at her funeral, like the others that were killed. You have my eternal gratitude."

"Y-yeah," Rally breathed, still in shock from the revelation as she saw Sir Kensington walk back to the elevator, which opened to unload Sir Integra.

The Hellsing leader greeted the older man, excepted his words, then watched as the knight boarded the elevator. "Well Rally," Sir Integra said, "shall we be headed back home?" Rally nodded, then accompanied her friend and employer in the back of the limo. Walter then entered the driver's side, then drove the vehicle out of the garage.

For the next few minutes, Rally and Sir Integra rode in silence. The Hellsing leader, apparently uncomfortable with the lack of communication, turned around to face her friend… and was alarmed to see Rally looking almost pensive, as if she were fighting something within. "Rally?" she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

There was a few seconds pause before Rally answered back, "I'm… I'm hungry, Integra…" She could feel her fangs lengthening, a sign she recognized as a feeding trait.

"I anticipated something like this," Walter called out. "Sir Integra, in the cooler near your seat should be several units of blood. I suggest you give Miss Vincent one."

"Yes. Thank you, Walter," Sir Integra replied, immedietly opening the door and extracting a bag. Handing it to her friend, the pale blonde woman turned around, not wishing to see Rally consume the blood. For Rally's part, she pulled the silicone plug from the bag, placed the end of the hose in her mouth and consumed the entire unit in a matter of seconds, never spilling a drop.

When she was finished, Rally folding up the empty bag and placed it within the folds of her leather coat, concentrating briefly to deposit it within the darkness. "Thanks," she finally said, "sorry about drinking that in front of you. Guess that shows me not to leave without consuming a unit, then use my powers."

"There is nothing that you have done that offended me, Rally," Sir Integra said.

"Good," Rally said, then added, "You knew about Sir Kensington, didn't you?"

Sir Integra nodded. "I figured that he would offer his apologies eventually. I hope you are not angry with me."

"Nope," Rally said. "To tell the truth, knowing what happened and who I saved seemed to make the Bath incident a little easier to think about. I just wish I didn't have to go on this trip, though. I would prefer going out with Master and Alucard one that one call tonight."

"I believe you really wish to be with Seras, am I right, Rally?" Sir Integra teased.

Nodding bashfully, the vampire replied with, "What can I say? Being with Master makes me feel… what's the word… happy, I think that's the best one. I'm happy being around her." Rally then looked to Sir Integra and added, "And speaking of Master, when are you and her going to take the next step?"

"Not you, too?" Sir Integra sighed exasperatedly. "I had gotten that same speech from Alucard, and I will tell you what I had told him… my personal feelings between myself and Seras are none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't," Rally countered. "Integra, I can see it in your face… you're miserable without Master. Look, don't take this personally, but I'm concerned about you. You may think you're preserving some propriety by denying yourself, but you're really unhappy! Really Integra… I don't mind if you spent at least one night with Master. You and her had been in love with each other before I came on the scene."

"I appreciate your concern, Rally," Sir Integra added, "but I wonder what your master would think of you flirting with one of the maids at the mansion."

"Oh Master already knows about that," added Rally, almost smugly.

Sir Integra looked surprised. "Seras already knows… and she approves of it?" she asked.

Rally shrugged and said, "Master and Alucard said that, since vampires weren't bound by human morals, that it would be okay if I did. And I guess that Master was feeling guilty that she was still in love with you while having a relationship with me. I wouldn't worry about it too much, Integra."

"Intriguing," Sir Integra mused. All of a sudden, her face exhibited a look of alarm, which was mirrored in Rally's face. "Alucard is in battle in Enfield," she breathed.

"And Master's with him… and from the looks of it, it's pretty big," Rally added.

Quickly, Sir Integra leaned forward. "Walter," she barked out, "alter our route to Enfield and notify Captain Bernadotte to send out a unit of his men! I'll get the address from Alucard!"

"Understood, Sir Integra," the old butler called out, already turning the limo hard to the borough of Enfield.

**ENFIELD, LONDON…**

Joshua and the Jackal in his hands, Alucard was busy blasting at a large grouping of ghouls that had shown up. At the same time, his former fledgling Seras Victoria, with her machine gun, was also battling the ghouls, some of them were constables that had stumbled onto the ghouls. "They seem to be everywhere!" the Draculina called out to her former master.

"Good… I've been a little bored of late, Police Girl," the nosferatu answered, an evil smile on his lips as he blew the head off one ghoul while blasting another into pieces.

Suddenly, from behind Seras, a ghoul had gotten past and grabbed her from behind. Dropping her gun, she fought to wrest the zombie-like being off of her, while the ghoul started biting her, hoping for a meal. For a few seconds, it was a losing battle… until the ghoul is torn away and thrown to the ground. It tries to get up, but is blown to pieces from what appears to be a shotgun blast.

Turning, Seras is amazed to see Rally, her shotgun Purgatory in hand and smoking, staring hard at where the ghoul once stood. "No one – but **NO ONE** – lays a hand on my master and lives to talk about it!" she snarled. Turning around, she faced the Draculina and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Thanks but how did you get here so soon," the Draculina asked, still amazed that her fledgling had arrived as rapidly as she did.

"I asked Integra to drop me off at the nearest corner, Master," Rally replied, loading a shell into Purgatory, "afterwhich I jumped rooftops and teleported until I found you two… and it was a good thing too, from the looks of it. Integra and Walter should be here soon."

"Well, I appreciate the warm welcome, Rally Vincent," the No-Life King huffed, "but right now, we still have these ghouls to deal with." Sure enough, more of them had appeared down the rain-soaked streets.

"Hmm… looks like it," Rally said, seeing the ghouls. "Well, I say let's get this party started!" She then raced headlong into the throng of walking undead, either shooting them, crushing their bodies against the walls, or ripping them limb-from-limb, smiling as she did.

After a few seconds to this mayhem, Rally paused for a bit, eyes wide and glowing, with a maniacal grin on her face. So caught up in her bloodlust was she that Rally didn't notice a ghoul shambling behind her – until it was cut down by Seras' machine gun. "Next time, Rally," the Draculina gently admonished, "you better pay more attention to your surroundings, otherwise you won't be as lucky."

"Point taken, Master," the vampire replied, her grin never fading. "Right now, I'm feeling pretty feisty and am looking forward to taking some of the edge off." Rally took her place besides Seras and continued with, "So how about it… care for a little ghoul bashing?", all the while reloading Purgatory.

Smiling, Seras nodded, slamming a new clip into her machine gun. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, opening fire alongside her fledgling/lover.

Behind the two women, Alucard paused and smiled. In a way, the feeling he had was that of some parent watching his daughter and granddaughter doing the job they love. _**'Excellent,' **_he thought to himself, _**'I never thought I would see this day – my Police Girl and her offspring performing a grim ballet before my eyes.' **_His attention was particularly directed at Rally, _**'Especially her – such malice, such power in her actions! Clearly, she is ready to take her place as a princess of the undead.'**_

While he was musing, Rally and Seras managed to clear-out the group of ghouls they were fighting, only to face more of them. "It gets better and better, Rally," Seras said, her yellow uniform bloody and covered with pieces of ghoul."

"I know I'm getting low of shells," Rally added, "but frankly I don't care! So I say to hell with guns and let's tear these ghouls to pieces!" Seras nodded as she cast aside her gun, cracked her knuckles and prepared alongside the dusky vampire as they crouched down for another assault…

… When all of a sudden, a flurry of fine filaments danced between the ghouls, followed by said ghouls falling into bloody pieces. "Really," Walter's voice said, "you young people have no sense of expediency." Turning in the direction of the voice, all three vampires witnessed the old butler – and former Hellsing trashman – walking calmly towards them through the rain while carrying an umbrella. "I happen to be too old to be doing this, I will have you know."

"**WALTER!?!?" **Rally whined, disappointed about losing the chance of tearing apart more ghouls.

"You know," Seras added in a huff, "that wasn't necessary, you know."

"I am certain Walter meant no ill will in aiding you," Sir Integra's voice added, walking to the group and also carrying an umbrella. "Right now, I am not sure that you all realize that there is something extremely wrong about this scene."

"What do you mean, Integra?" Rally asked, a little mystified.

"Look around you, fledgling," the No-Life King added. "You and the Police Girl have taken care of the ghouls, that's for certain – but there is something missing."

Seras was the first to realize the truth. "The vampire that created them! He's nowhere to be found!" she gasped.

"Indeed," Sir Integra put in. "It is very unusual for their creator not to be around to either gloat or curse us. But it is also unusual that the vampire would not be present to give the ghouls orders. This is most puzzling."

"I think I may have a clue about that mystery over here, Sir Integra," Walter said, looking out on the street. "I have found what appears to be skid marks on the roadway, most possibly a vehicle that left at what appears to be a high rate of speed."

Leaving the alleyway, Rally took a closer look at the marks. Getting on all fours, she sniffed at them. "The rain's washed away some of the rubber," she began, "but from what I can smell, these tracks couldn't be more than two hours old."

"Could it be a FREAK then?" Seras asked.

"More than likely," Alucard said, "but why would some imitation scum would bother to use an automobile."

"One of those ghouls could've been the owners," Rally offer.

Sir Integra shrugged. "Perhaps… but it is all so disturbing." Soon, the four noticed a troop carrier drive up. "Ah… right on time, I see. I will direct Captain Bernadotte to seal-off this roadway and secure the area. In the meantime, I will try to contact Sir Townstead about the situation here. Perhaps he may have something to offer."

"Whatever," Rally said. "Right now, I feel like I can use a bath." She took notice of her bloodied outfit, "Man… I hope you won't be too upset about cleaning this, Walter."

"Oh I would not worry about that, Miss Vincent," the butler replied. "I have seen far worse in my day."

Rally and Seras just chuckled.

**XXX**

**ANOTHER PART OF GREATER LONDON…**

Elysse and Harold's flat, located in a high-rise tower, may have been small, but they had room enough for company, not to mention for a future addition of their family. Right now, the young woman could only watch as she saw the little girl they had picked-up soundly sleeping in their spare bed. "So tragic," she said, watching her. "To think that her parents may have been killed by… God knows who was in that alley."

"I know, 'Lysse," Harold said, embracing his wife from behind. "She can stay here for a few days, but you know we're going to notify the authorities about her."

"Yes, I know," Elysse said. "You know… if possible, do you think we may try to adopt her?"

Harold kissed her from behind. "Who knows?" she said, smiling. Breaking the embrace, they closed the door, with Harold saying, "She is an angel, you know."

"Yes," Elysse added, "a sweet, little angel."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	8. Choices and the Undead, Pt 2

**Night Angels – Choices and the Undead, Part 2**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**SERAS AND RALLY'S QUARTERS, HELLSING MANSION, SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL, 2AM…**

There were few pleasures that the two lesbian vampires of the Hellsing Organization could indulge in. Currently, the two were engaged in one of their favorites – bathing together. Usually, whenever Seras Victoria and Irene "Rally" Vincent bathed, they would find themselves having sex with each other. This time it was different… there was time to satisfy their lusts later.

Sitting in the bathtub that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had generously given the two, Seras and Rally relaxed, with the dusky vampire sitting behind her master in the warm soapy water. Occasionally, Rally would gently fondle Seras' large breasts but nothing more. Mainly, she would relax her head against the blonde's back and nuzzle her neck. "I've got to admit, Master," Rally finally said in a low voice, kissing the nape of Seras' neck, "I was a little nervous knowing that the Knights were watching me scare that fucking idiot Carl into spilling the beans about the FREAK chip. If you ask me, I think I was a little too convincing about the whole thing. I believe the Knights might have thought I was really going to drink that asshole's blood."

"But you were able to control yourself the whole time, Rally. You really should be proud of yourself," the Draculina added, leaning back. "Don't forget, as long as you're my fledgling, I can see whatever you can see… especially the look Sir Integra had on her face when you told her about your little flirtings with that maid."

Rally simply chuckled, then turned Seras' head around to engage in a deep, lingering kiss that lasted at least thirty seconds, their tongues playing inside their mouths. After they broke off, she smiled and said, "You know… it's been almost a year since I became a vampire. If it weren't for you guiding me… especially after what had happened at Bath… I might not have been able to cope the way I did."

"Well, Master did help me with the other things," Seras quipped.

"Yeah he did… whenever he wasn't acting all high-and-mighty and all that shit," Rally answered, "but he wasn't there to help me over the rough spots – like after the Bath incident. I might have committed the vampire version of suicide if you hadn't forced me to take another look at things – and I thank you for that."

"I just didn't want you to waste your second chance… as well as the fact that I am very fond of you," Seras said, turning around in the tub to face Rally. Embracing her, she added, "Just remember that I care for you deeply, as much as I care for Sir Integra."

Rally chuckled. "If only we can get you two together for one night, then it would be complete," she said, again kissing her, both of them sinking into the sudsy water.

**XXX**

**A TOWER FLAT, WEST LONDON, EARLY AFTERNOON…**

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Harold Morse asked his wife Elysse, both of them watching the young brown-haired girl they rescued the night before.

"Afraid not, Harold," Elysse replied, shaking her head. "She's been like this since we gotten her home." She then accompanied her husband into the living room, leaving the girl in the guest room of their flat. "Granted, she was terribly scared because of last night, but this just isn't natural. I beginning to wonder if something else is wrong with her."

"Well… whatever it is," Harold added, "I hope it resolves itself soon. I really like to know whatever happened to her parents back there." Quietly, the couple made their way out of the room and closed the door.

Looking out the flat's window, Elysse added, "In the meantime, we better find out who her parents are, and if they really are alive. It might help her so much."

A few minutes later, Harold prepared to exit the flat, kissing his wife goodbye. "I'll see if after work, I can inquire to the police about what we had reported last night," he said. "I trust you'll stay with her."

"Of course I will, love," Elysse replied. But then, a strange look came over her face. "Oh my I forgot – I need to pop over to the market to get things for dinner later on." Then looking across the hall, at a door in front of theirs, she added, "Thankfully, I think I might know of someone who could be able to watch over the girl while I do."

"You mean Jenn, the girl whose now living with Mrs. Wooley?" Harold asked, looking at the door as well. Elysse nodded in the affirmative. "Good. I'll see you tonight, then." Harold then left for the elevator.

After the doors closed, Elysse walked across the aisle and knocked on the door. A woman in her early 50's then answered the door. "Oh Mrs. Morse," the woman – Emma Wooley – replied, "it's so good to see you. What can I do you for?"

"Well, for starters," Elysse began, "I was wondering how your granddaughter Jenn is holding up since moving in with you?"

Emma looked a little sad and said, "She's better, but still in a bit of a shock. A real tragedy, my son and his wife dying in that traffic accident two weeks ago. Poor Jenn, I'm all the family she's got left."

"It is sad," Elysse added glumly. "Listen, we had to take in a little girl last night. Seems that something similar had happened to her parents. I was wondering if I could talk to Jenn for a little."

"Of course, dear," Emma said, then turned inside and said, "Jenn… I was wondering if you would come to the door for a while."

"Alright, Gram," a young girl's voice answered from inside. Seconds later, a teenaged girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, appeared in the doorway. "Oh… you're Mrs. Morse! Gram's been talking a lot about you ever since I got here."

"Yes," Elysse began. "I understand you'll be attending school in London soon."

"Sure am," Jenn answered, "although it just wouldn't be the same without Mum and Dad around. Is there anything you want?"

Elysse centered herself and began, "Well, it seemed that last night, we came across a little girl, apparently alone in the world. My husband Harold is going to find out if the police can locate her parents, and I just found out I need to go to market later on. I was wondering if you would be able to watch out for her while I'm gone. I think she might benefit from someone who has endured similar circumstances. We'll even pay you - £10.50 for starters."

"Well I'll be glad to," Jenn said eagerly.

"Good. I'll knock on the door when I'm ready. I'll see you then, Jenn," Elysse said.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Morse. I'll do a good job, I promise," the girl bubbled, waving goodbye. As soon as the door closed, Jenn leaned against it, eyes happily gleaming. "You were right about this place, Gram," she told Emma. "The people around here are so friendly. A shame Mum and Dad haven't had a chance to meet them."

"I wouldn't dwell too much on the past if I were you, dear," Emma wisely said, hugging her granddaughter. "In fact, I think that this is just the beginning of your adventures here, Jenn."

"I hope so, Gram," Jenn sighed, hugging her grandmother in turn.

**XXX**

**SERAS AND RALLY'S QUARTERS, HELLSING MANSION, SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL, EARLY EVENING…**

The sun had yet to set over the horizon, but Rally was already awake, lying nude in the coffin/bed she shared with Seras. Even though the lid was closed, the dusky-skinned vampire could see clearly the naked form of her sleeping master, peaceful as she slept. Eyes looking dreamily, Rally gently brushed away a stray lock of Seras' spiky blonde hair away from her eyes. _**'Even asleep like this, she's like an angel,' **_Rally thought to herself. _**'I may live for over a thousand years, possibly most of it alone – but for now, I'm just as happy if I can share a portion of it with her.'**_

For a few minutes more, Rally continued to watch over Seras, smiling as she did. But soon, the smile quickly faded when an odd sensation began to take hold over her. All of a sudden, she could feel the fangs in her mouth lengthening, as if getting ready to feed – but she was not hungry! _**'What the hell…' **_was all Rally could think about as her attention was once again upon Seras… only this time, she was hungrily eyeing the Draculina's neck!

It felt as if Rally was no longer in control of her actions, as she found herself creeping closer to Seras as not to awaken her. Just as slowly, she bent over towards her master's neck, her mouth open, preparing to strike. But just as Rally was about to plunge her fangs into Seras' jungular vein – she freezed, visibly forcing herself not to attack! "No," Rally whispered, virtually willing her jaws to close, "I… will… not… attack my master!" Almost violently, she forced herself away from Seras, then hit the switch which controlled the lid. Just as soon as it opened, Rally rolled herself onto the cold stone floor. "What… what the fuck just happened to me?" she gasped, closing the lid. "For a minute, I was about to bite Master in the neck!" Finally acknowledging her nudity, Rally forced herself into the shower, which she quickly cleaned herself, dressed in her usual garb and left the room… before the sensation would appear again.

**XXX**

Walter C. Dolnez, butler for the Hellsing family, was finishing-up his preparations for his rounds for the night. He had already thawed the packets of donated blood for Seras and Rally, as well as Alucard. He had placed the packets on ice and was preparing to depart when he heard a knock on his door. "Now that is sort of unusual," the old butler remarked to himself as he went to answer, "I would rather think that Sir Integra would avoid this room."

Then he opened the door. "Why Miss Vincent," he began, mildly surprised to see Rally standing in the doorway, "why in the world would you be up so soon?"

"Later, Walter," Rally answered crisply. "Got any blood thawed-out?"

Still a bit surprised, Walter pointed-out to the cart with the supplied blood. Going to the cart, Rally grabbed one of the bags and drank it in a few seconds. Discarding the bag, she turned to the butler and asked, "Walter, have you, in your experience of being a vampire hunter, found any instance of a fledgling attacking his or her master for her blood?"

"Hmm… not to my knowledge, Miss Vincent," the old butler replied, then offered, "I do know that masters would allow their fledglings to feed upon them to free them, but not in the context which you offered. Why do you ask?"

Sitting down at the table, Rally sighed and began, "Because when I woke up, I suddenly found myself resisting a powerful urge to reach over and bite Master in the neck… and I wasn't even hungry!"

"I must say, that is quite unusual. I had never encountered such behavior in any vampire I had faced." Walter then added, "Have you talked to either Sir Integra or Alucard about it yet?"

"Well, not yet to Integra," replied Rally. "As for Alucard… I think I better do that as a last resort. I just hope that this is just a passing thing or some minor quirk."

"One should hope so," Walter mused. "Are you feeling that urge again while I am around?"

Rally just shook her head. "Thankfully, no… and even if I did, I know you'd be able to defend yourself." Getting up and stretching, Rally made her way to the door. "Thanks for the help anyway, Walter. I'll be showing myself out."

"You're not going to scare that poor girl again, are you?" Walter commented dryly.

"Who me?" the dusky vampire quipped in mock surprise. "It's not like I'm deliberately trying to frighten her. I guess she's not used to another woman finding her so attractive, that's all."

"Or that the woman that finds her attractive is also a vampire," the old butler countered as Rally left. Shaking his head, Walter sighed, "These young people these days."

**XXX**

Moria Hedgley, an attractive, twenty-three year-old brunette, worked her way dusting the various paintings and other treasures that dotted the walls and corridors of the Hellsing estate. Taking note of the darkening skies outside the window. _**'The sun will be down soon,' **_the young made thought to herself, shaking. _**'And then… SHE will appear! Oh why does she torment me so much? If it wasn't for the fact about my grandfather working here, I would've left ages ago!' **_She then noticed that her trembling hands had knocked-over a vase from its perch. Quick as a cat, she grabbed the falling pottery and replaced it.

Quickly finding a seat, Moria then sat herself down and tried to relax herself. "Calm down, Moria you fool," she told herself, "you nearly gotten yourself in trouble with the lady for being so clumsy!" Take a few deep breaths, she forced herself to stop shaking. "No… I'm not going to let her rattle me so easily! It's only a few minutes left in the shift, then I'm going back to my flat and relax until the end of the weekend!"

"Hi, Moria," a female voice called out from behind.

"**AAAHHHHHH!!!" **the girl shrieked in terror. _**'No… it can't be… try to pull yourself together, you fool!' **_she bawled herself out in her mind. Eyes wide in fear, Moria slowly turned her head to the right… and found Rally leaning against a hallway entrance.

"Happy to see me?" the dusky vampire quipped, smiling. Moria's eyes, tears of fear streaming out, only widened more.

**XXX**

Sensing the onset of darkness, Seras roused herself from her death-like sleep and reached over to the other side of the bed… only to find it empty. "R-Rally?" she mumbled, turning around to see the space usually occupied by her fledgling/lover was vacant. "Now why in the world would be wake up without me?"

Discreetly, she made an inquiry into Rally's mind, then smiled, "Oh… she's with Moria again, is she?" she smirked, then sighed, "Oh well… it looks like I have to play the spoilsport again. I'm going to have to talk to her about scaring the poor girl again… although she doesn't mean to." But as she got up, she caught another impression from Rally's mind. "Something's… happened with Rally… but what?"

**XXX**

Moria nearly screamed again when Rally embraced her from behind. "Please," she whimpered, tears continuing to stream from her face, "I so wish to live. Don't kill me."

"Kill you?" Rally asked, genuinely surprised. "Now why do I want to do a stupid thing like that?" she purred, nuzzling the back of the attractive maid's neck.

Moria only cringed, feeling Rally's head so close to a very vulnerable point. "Because you're a vampire," she cried, her trembling worsening. "You exist by drinking human blood! You wish to drink **MY **blood… to… kill me."

Now realizing that she was frightening the girl needlessly, Rally spun Moria around, which frightened the girl more seeing Rally's blood-red eyes. "Believe me, Moria… I hate the thought of killing another human. I'll only do that if given an order from Sir Integra. And as for drinking your blood, I'll only do that if you offer it to me."

"Why should I believe that?" Moria countered, her gaze turning steeling. "My grandfather, Peter Fargason, fought and died for this organization to try to obliterate your kind from the face of this earth! And I would gladly see you blown away and scattered into so many ashes!" she further snarled. "You insult everything he believed in his life!"

Rally felt hurt. "I hunt vampires, too," she added. "And even if they're not those chipped imitations, I would never allow even a true vampire to hurt another human!" She then embraced Moria, causing her to jump, "I won't hurt you… you've got to believe that."

"Please… y-y-you're cold… so cold," Moria whimpered, her trembling worsening.

"Rally, is there something wrong?" Seras' voice called out from behind Rally. Suddenly, the sensation she had experienced earlier flared-up again, forcing Rally to release Moria. The maid then raced out of the room, hiding around the bend.

'_**Oh crap… not again?' **_Rally thought, frantically willing her fangs not to lengthen – and failing. "It's… really nothing, Master," she managed to say, noticing Seras. "Just… a case of bad timing, that's all."

"Are you certain?" the yellow-uniformed Draculina questioned further. "You're talking a little funny right now."

"No… it's really nothing," Rally said, the urge growing stronger by the moment. "Now please… I like to be alone now…"

'_**She wants to be… alone?' **_Moria thought, curious at Rally's sudden change-of-mood. She even noticed that the dusky vampire seemed to be trembling – and even flinched when Seras went to touch her shoulder. Feeling she was intruding on a delicate moment, Moria decided to leave, hoping to catch Sir Integra.

"Rally," Seras continued to say, "don't feel ashamed about Moria. I really don't care about that. What I am concerned about is that you were not in bed with me this evening."

"Believe me, Master," Rally whimpered, the sensation growing stronger by the second, "I would like to tell you. It's just that… that…" Abruptly, the dark-haired vampire stopped trembling, and appeared to relax as well.

Now Seras was concerned. "Rally?" she asked. She didn't answer.

Instead, Rally slowly turned around. Her face was unreadable; her eyes glassy, as if in a trance. "Rally?" Seras again asked, feeling uneasy, "W-what's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?" Again, the dusky vampire didn't answer as she slowly walked in front of her master.

Abruptly, Rally grabbed Seras by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall, her face still expressionless. **"RALLY, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?!" **Seras demanded, but was instead met by the high collar of her uniform being torn-off, then Rally lunging towards her neck – only to be restrained by Seras.

"**RALLY… STOP IT! I ORDER YOU!!!" **the Draculina shouted, again getting stony silence for her fledgling. It seem that Rally was running on automatic as she struggled with Seras, the fledgling's fangs edging closer the blonde vampire's neck.

'_**This is madness! How can she be doing this?' **_Seras thought frantically. _**'I hope that you can forgive me for doing what I'm about to do, Rally… but you're leaving me no choice!' **_Summoning every iota of will power she had, the Draculina focused it in one single thought as she shouted, **"RALLY – STOP!!"**

The effect was immediate. **"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!" **the dusky vampire shrieked in pain as she grasped her head, stumbling backward before falling to the floor. Rally continued to writhe in agony, apparently gasping for breath.

'_**Oh dear… I've hit her with too much power!' **_Seras thought in horror, seeing Rally suffer.

As if on cue, several members of the Wild Geese, led by Pip Bernadotte, came racing down the corridor and into the parlor. "We heard a commotion," the one-eyed Frenchman began, "Is there… mon dieu." Pip could only gape in amazement, seeing Rally in the state she was in. "Mignonette," he continued turning to Seras, "how did zese…?"

"I'll explain later!" Seras said breathlessly, trying to straighten her torn collar. "I'm going to find Walter! Just… just keep an eye on her, alright?", still in distress over what she did.

"Oui," Pip answered, not believing what he was he heard or saw. As soon as Seras had left, he walked over to Rally, who was beginning to recover, and asked, "What happened?"

Gathering her wits, Rally could only shake her head, bloody tears streaming down her face. "I wish… I knew, Pip," was all she said.

**XXX**

"But could you not do something about her? Lock her away or chain her up at least?" Moria pleaded to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, who was outside with the maid awaiting the taxi. "She terrifies me so much!"

"I appreciate your concerns, Miss Hedgley," the pale blonde woman reassured, "but the fact remains: Rally Vincent is one of my most valued agents, and I will not do anything to harm her." She then placed a hand on Moria's shoulder and added, "The best that I can do is go to her and try to ask for her to keep her distance from you for at least a few days, then maybe broach your concerns the best I could."

Moria sighed discouragily. "I guess that is the best that I can hope for," she said.

Sir Integra nodded. "Look – take a few days extra off to relax if you like. You have earned enough so you will not lose any pay. Call me when you're ready to return."

"Why thank you, Sir Integra," Moria said, "I will do just that."

"Good girl," the Hellsing leader breathed, noticing the cab coming up to the drive. "I will ask Walter to try to cover for you while you are gone."

"Yes… and don't worry, Sir Integra – I **WILL **return." Moria then boarded the cab, which headed its way out of the drive.

Sir Integra paused for a few moments, taking in the darkening skies some more. _**'Sometimes, for the life of me,' **_she thought to herself, _**'I will never understand the values and motivations of vampires, more-or-less their emotions. Having to deal with Alucard is bad enough, but to understand your best friend… that is another matter entirely. Oh well, hopefully things between those two will resolve themselves in time.' **_

With a heavy sigh, Sir Integra decided that delaying the paperwork back at her desk was a futile gesture and returned inside. But just as soon as she arrived in the mansion, she was greeted by Walter, with Seras behind him. "Sir Integra," the butler began, "I am afraid we have got a serious situation on our hands!"

"Well whatever it is," the pale blonde woman began, "is it so urgent that…" She then saw the torn collar on Seras' uniform. **"MY GOD!!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU, SERAS?!?"**

"I am afraid that is the situation," Walter began uneasily. "It seems that Miss Victoria was attacked some time ago… by her own fledgling."

"**WHAT!?!" **gasped Sir Integra, shocked.

"Earlier this evening, she had approached me with a story that she had averted attacking Miss Victoria in their bed," the butler added. "I know I should have approached you with this, but at the time I did not think it was that urgent."

"Sir Integra, please don't be cross at Rally," Seras pleaded. "I don't believe Rally had known what she was doing when she attacked me. Her eyes… they were vacant, as if she were in some sort of trance."

"That remains to be seen," Sir Integra snarled, alarmed that her friend would do such an action. "Where is Rally?"

"Currently in the parlor," Walter answered. "Pip and several of his men are watching her as we speak."

"I am going there. Seras, see to it that your uniform is changed," Sir Integra said as she began briskly walking to the parlor. However, any anger she had before entering faded immedietly. She could see Rally sitting forlornly against the wall, knees drawn-up to her chest, where she rested her head. Silently, she motioned Pip to her side. "How is she?" she asked.

"To be honest… miserable," the Frenchman said in a low voice. "Believe me, I never seen her like zese."

"I see," Sir Integra said, nodding. "Very well Captain, you and your men are dismissed. Continue with your training as usual."

"Oui, Mon commander," Pip said, saluting.

As soon as the Wild Geese had left the parlor, Sir Integra walked beside Rally, then sat herself down in the same manner as her friend. "Do you care to explain what had happened, Rally?" she began.

"I'm not certain," Rally moaned, not meeting Sir Integra's gaze. "All I know is that, one second I'm fighting the urge to bite my master in the neck, the next I'm rolling on the floor feeling like I had a blast furnace in my head. In-between, it's just a blank."

"Perhaps I can fill that in for you – but I do not believe you will like what I have to reveal," the Hellsing leader said. "It seems that, during the time you could not recall your actions, you had attacked Seras Victoria, ripped the collar from her uniform and tried to drink her blood."

"Noooo," the dusky vampire whimpered, burying her head in shame for a few seconds, afterwhich she looked up to her friend and said, "Integra – lock me away! Find the deepest, darkest cell in this place and bury me in it! I… I don't think I can trust myself anymore if I continue to…"

"Rally… stop that!" Sir Integra said firmly. "I realize the agony you are in right now, but it is not time for acting rash!" Standing up, then offering Rally up, she continued. "I need to know right now if you are currently feeling the same sensation at this moment."

"Well… no, not right now," Rally said, "but what if that doesn't last? I don't want to hurt anybody, especially my master."

"Of that fact, we agree," Sir Integra added. "Now listen Rally… I want you to go down to the lower cells and talk to Alucard." She could see Rally cringing upon his mention, "Now I realize that he can be extremely irritating, but he is also one of the oldest vampires in this world. He may have seen this behavior before and may have some insights about it that we do not."

"You know," Rally replied, "when I told Walter about this about this, he made that same suggestion, and I told him I would consider talking to Alucard as a last resort."

"Well, I say you have arrived at that place, Rally," the Hellsing leader said warmly. "Very well, find out what he has to say – and by the way, I will have to ask you to try and go easy with Moria Hedgley. Your pursuit of her is wearing her nerves thin."

Rally thought for a moment. "I guess I have been coming on a little strong around her lately. Okay, I'll go see Alucard and find out what he has to say, not to mention taking your advice about Moria."

"I will await the results," Sir Integra said as she left the parlor.

As for Rally, she simply drawn up her jacket and said to herself, "I'm so not looking forward to this. How do I get myself into these messes?" Taking a deep breath, she then made her way to the lower levels of the mansion.

**XXX**

**A TOWER FLAT, WEST LONDON, EVENING…**

The door to the Wooley's home sounded with a knocking. "I'll get it, Gram," Jenn happily said. Opening the door, she found Elysse Morse waiting. "It's Mrs. Morse, Gram. I'll be leaving now."

"Hopefully, I won't be too long, Emma," Elysse said. "I'm just going to the market, that's all."

"Okay. Now have a good time, Jenn," came Emma's answer.

"I will, Gram," the teen replied as she left the flat with Elysse.

"Hopefully, I won't be gone too long," the young woman said to Jenn, "but in case I'm delayed, I'll make sure you get paid for the extra time."

"That's okay, Mrs. Morse," Jenn replied. "By the way, where's the girl?"

"In the guest room," Elysse said. "I'm not certain, but I believe she has finally gotten up."

"Sort of odd that someone would sleep during the day," the teen observed.

Elysse nodded in agreement. "True, but I believe all the stress of the previous night may have exhausted the poor dear." Picking up her purse and gathering up her coat, she made her way to the door. "Now the emergency numbers are near the phone just in case. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Mrs. Morse. See you soon." Jenn then closed the door behind Elysse. "Now, I'll just check on that little girl."

Going over to the guest room, the teen gently rapped on the door. "Y-yes?" a timid voice piped up.

"It just me, little one," Jenn answered. "Could I come in?"

"Um-hmm," came the answer.

Jenn opened the door, and through the darkness made out the form of what appeared to be a six year-old girl, her back turned away from the door. The teen's hand went for the light switch, only to hear, "No, please leave it off," still not looking.

"Alright," Jenn breathed, not wishing to upset the girl. "Uh… I was wondering, do you have a name?"

After a brief pause, "Angela," answered the girl.

"That's a lovely name," Jenn replied. "So, do you want to tell me what happened."

Angela paused for a minute. "Monsters ate my mummy and daddy," she morosely said.

'_**I guess she must've seen burglars and they killed her mum and dad,' **_the teen though, _**'and I guess it traumatized her so much, she made of this story do deal with it.' **_Sighing, Jenn offered, "I guess I can understand how you feel. You see, I lost my mum and dad in a motorcar accident two months ago. I'm living with my Gram now, and I'm looking forward to going to school next term."

"That's sad," Angela replied, still not turning her head. "What's your name?"

Smiling, the teen replied, "Jennifer Wooley, but you can call me 'Jenn' if you like. Everybody else call me that."

There was another round of silence, then Angela asked, "Jenn?"

"Yes?"

Briefly turning her head but not completely around, the little girl asked, "Could you sit next to me while you're here?"

"I'll be glad to," Jenn said. "But it would help if I turn on the lights."

"No, I rather you didn't," Angela said, again turning round. "The dark feels better."

"Okay," Jenn replied, still a little mystified as she entered the room.

**XXX**

**HELLSING MANSION, SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL…**

If the truth were to be told, Rally would prefer not to visit Alucard. However, in her mind and Integra's, her current problem needed to be solved. She couldn't go through her afterlife not being near Seras, but had no wish to harm her. And if Alucard had any answers to her predicament, she was willing to listen.

'_**If I can find the door to the damn place, that is,' **_she grumbled mentally to herself. Rally wandered the corridors of the dungeon-like basement, vainly trying to find a doorway. She knew that Alucard's quarters was in the vicinity – she could sense him – but she couldn't find the entrance.

After pausing to get her bearings, the dusky vampire studied her options. _**'I guess I've been going about this all wrong. Maybe Alucard's room DOESN'T have a door. But if that's the case, how in the world am I going to get in?' **_Rally cleared her mind, trying to figure out an answer. Then it came to her. "Well, I guess if I want in, I shouldn't be trying to enter like a human." Thus clearing her mind, Rally faced the wall of her objective and walked towards – and through – it.

After she knew she was inside, what first startled Rally, once her vampiric eyes got used to the darkness, was the sheer size of the room, not to mention that it was totally devoid of any furnishings, not the mention the minimal decorations the walls had on them. The walls were made of stone, like the rest of the basement, and the only embellishments they had were large brass wall sconces where torches – or at least lighting fires – would be placed.

Then the sconces lit themselves, startling Rally. "Hmmph… took you long enough," Alucard's voice sounded. Turning to the source of the voice, Rally saw the No-Life King seated on a tall throne at the far side of the room. "Waiting around like this is a big bore," Alucard grumbled, "so I suggest you get yourself seated so that we can get this over with." He indicated to a chair, which was placed near a table next to the throne.

"Uh… yeah," Rally nodded, walking the distance between where she first entered the room. As she got to the chair, she noticed that there were two wine glasses on the table, as well as what appeared to be a bottle of wine.

Alucard wasted little time taking the bottle and pouring two servings into them. "I know you have a lot on your mind, Rally Vincent," the nosferatu said, "but it would help if you relaxed first. From what I learned from Sir Integra, you were involved in – shall we say, a little 'incident' between yourself and your master."

"If you're talking about that I attacked her, then I say you are right," Rally added, "although my mind is still a blank about what had happened." She then noticed that Alucard had offered her one of the glasses. "Are you sure…?"

"Oh quite sure," Alucard warmly said. "Just because you are a vampire not, doesn't mean you cannot enjoy some of the finer things in life." Taking off his glasses, he added, "Consider this as another lesson in your transition into becoming a vampire: our race can tolerate all sorts of liquids, be it water, wine, beers and ales – even hot chocolate if you like. We just have a little problem of consuming solid foods."

"Tell me about it," Rally smirked. "You remember the first time I tried to eat a piece of bread?"

"Oh yes – and how you promptly vomited it up," the No-Life King remarked. "If I recall, that was the first time you met Miss Hedgley, when she went to clean-up the mess."

"Yeah," Rally answered, remembering how she needlessly frightened the girl. "Well, enough about that – there's still that problem I have."

"Indeed," Alucard said. "Shall we start from the beginning?"

"Guess that's the best place to start," Rally sighed, then took a sip of wine before beginning her tale.

**XXX**

**A TOWER FLAT, WEST LONDON, EVENING…**

For the first time in two months, Emma Wooley had her flat to herself. Without Jenn to talk to, the middle-aged woman busied herself by catching up with her cleaning. Occasionally, she would pause by a picture near her table, and would just sadly shake her head. That picture was of her son and his wife, with Jenn in-between them.

The night Jenn had came to live with her, Emma was still in shock from hearing of her parents' deaths. Emma's son worked within a prominent company that worked closely with the British government. She clearly loved his wife, who worked as a kindergarten teacher. Jenn was beyond grief, almost inconsolable as she moved in. But it was a matter of time before the teen had gotten used to life without her parents.

'_**At least Jenn plans to become a teacher, like her mother,' **_Emma though to herself, remembering how the girl told her of her plans for the future. Wresting herself from her thoughts, Emma continued with her dusting… at least until she heard a scratching at her door.

'_**Hmm… must be some cat that wants in,' **_Emma thought. _**'But pets are not allowed on these premises. Oh well, must be a stray that wandered in.'**_ Putting aside her cleaning rags, the woman walked over to the door. But when she opened it, Emma let out a loud scream.

What greeted her was the slavering jaws of fangs that went for her throat.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	9. Choices and the Undead, Pt 3

**Night Angels – Choices and the Undead, Part 3**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**HELLSING MANSION, ALUCARD'S QUARTERS, SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL…**

"…And that's just about the long-and-short about it," Irene "Rally" Vincent concluded to Alucard, sitting near the old vampire. "I blacked-out for a few seconds. The next thing I knew, my head and the rest of my body felt like someone stuck a power cord up my ass and plugged it in. I later find out from Integra that I had assaulted Master and tried to bite her in the neck!" She set down the wine glass after finishing it. "This is so unreal! I don't want to hurt her, but when I get near Master, I feel this… odd compulsion to sink my fangs into her neck and drink her blood! I'm not certain if this is some phase or I'm just going crazy!"

The No-Life King took this all in, sitting on his throne while carefully listening to every word the distressed vampire had related to him. "Interesting that you felt this sensation only in the presence of Seras Victoria and not around the other humans in this mansion," he said. "You were even in very close proximity to that idiot Pip and Miss Hedgley and it didn't happen around them. Well, I think that it is safe to say that you're not a danger to the humans around here."

"But why only around Master do I feel it, that's what I want to know! Alucard, if you know something about this, please tell me!" Rally pleaded.

"Calm yourself, Rally Vincent," Alucard said, a note of authority in his voice. "If you are worried about harming your master Seras, I can assure you that it is not possible. And as for your current condition… I believe I might have an idea what it is."

Rally felt herself brighten up at the news. "Well what are we waiting for?" she chirped, "I want to get this over with, so let's go!"

"Not so fast," Alucard countered as he got up from his throne, disappointing Rally. "I still have to make my report about your condition to Sir Integra, then I have to discuss this with Seras before we can resolve this situation."

"But…" the dark-haired vampire sputtered, but before she could say anything, Alucard had disappeared from sight, leaving Rally to stare into the space where he once stood.

However, his voice did make its appearance once more with, "And by the way, if you're still tempted to lock yourself away, like you begged Sir Integra to do, I would highly reconsider it. It's just a long, hungry imprisonment, not to mention boring as hell."

"**ALUCARD!?!? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!" **Rally pleaded, only to get silence in return. Finding no answer, she clenched her fists and shouted angrily into the air, **"GRRRRRR…. ALUCARD, YOU BIG FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!"**

**XXX**

**SIR INTEGRA'S OFFICE, HELLSING MANSION…**

"Is **THAT** what is really wrong with Rally?" Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing replied, sitting at her desk. "Well, I am certain that she found it a relief once she heard the news," she said with a sense of relief. "Now maybe she can calm down from all this excitement she was experiencing."

"Oh I haven't told Rally, Sir Integra," Alucard said, standing in front of her desk as he made his report.

"**YOU HAVE NOT TOLD HER?!?" **the Hellsing leader exploded, about to bring a considerable amount of wrath upon her servant.

The No-Life King held up his hand. "Please, allow me a moment. If you're concerned about Rally experiencing another of her spells, I can assure you that the disciplinary burst the Police Girl gave the last time her should be enough to suppress any more outbursts – at least for the time being."

"Still, the fact you have not told her what is wrong is not acceptable!" Sir Integra countered. "Just exactly **WHEN **are you going to do that?"

"I'm not," Alucard plainly told her. "Now before you engage in another of your childish outbursts, I am going to brief Seras about the whole thing. Besides, being Rally's master, I feel it is **her** place to inform her fledgling, not me."

For a few seconds, Sir Integra just glared at Alucard, angry at the fact that her servant is forcing Rally to endure more anguish. However, she did know he was right; it must be Seras that will tell her. "Very well, you may proceed with your plan."

Alucard grinned evilly, "I knew you would see it my way," he purred.

Sir Integra just sighed, but then said, "If you say so. By the way, I was wondering about the other matter regarding Rally."

"You mean the proposal the Knights of the Round Table have in mind for her? I think she'll be perfect," said Alucard, still grinning. "I cannot wait to see how she accomplishes it."

"You would say that," Sir Integra answered, rather glumly. "Anyway, just when are you going to brief Seras about the first part?"

"Not long, I imagine," the No-Life King said. "And now, I believe we should be expecting Seras just about…"

At that moment, the Draculina entered the office, walking though the doors rather than opening them. "Pardon me for the intrusion, Sir Integra," she began, obviously wearing a new uniform top, the previous one torn by Rally, "but Master told me he needed my presence."

"Indeed I do," Alucard said. "Police Girl, I believe we should take a walk right about now." Turning to Sir Integra, he added, "I need to leave these premises in order to accomplish this. Is this allowable?"

"Of course, Alucard," the Hellsing leader said, "provided I can call upon the both of you in case trouble occurs."

"A walk?" Seras quipped. "But where?"

The No-Life King looked up to the ceiling, then said, "Oh… how about investigating the scene of that last ghoul attack for one. The rains are gone and I believe we might find some clues about the vampire that created them."

"By all means, Alucard, you and Seras may do so, but I seriously doubt any will be found," Sir Integra said. As the red-clad vampire faded from sight, Seras saluted and turned for the door. "And Seras?" she added.

"Ma'am?" the yellow-clad vampire asked.

Sir Integra then eyed Seras closely, "Alucard is going to tell some facts he found about what is afflicting Rally. It would be valuable if you listened."

The Draculina thought for a bit. "I guess," she finally said. "And then afterward, I think I better apologize for hurting her the way I did."

"If you ask me, Seras," Sir Integra offered, "I believe you may have done Rally a favor doing so." Seras just nodded as she walked out of the office.

**OUTSIDE A TOWER FLAT, WEST LONDON, EVENING…**

Legs cramping from standing too long, Elysse Morse somehow managed to get home with her purchases for the evening. "Damned bloody grocer," she grumbled to herself, "he could've told that woman not to be too demanding about the price of that item, but no… he had to acquiesce to her demands and do a price check. And about how slow the other lines were… it's lucky there aren't any closer stores or I would've taken my business elsewhere!" She began to look through her billfold, "At least I have enough money to pay Jenn, plus more for the extra time."

She was about to enter the door when a taxi drove up in front of it. After paying the cabbie, a young brunette woman exited the cab. "Oh, Mrs. Morse, good evening," she said, recognizing the other woman.

"Oh, it's you, Miss Hedgley," Elysse said, also recognizing the newcomer.

"Oh please, it's Moria, I've told you many times," Moria Hedgley said, paying the cabbie and going to the building's entrance. "I see you've been to the store."

"More like camped-out there, if the time I spent in line is any indication," Elysse added irritably, entering at the same time Moria did. "You wouldn't believe the number of people there with purchases that needed price checks. I wish they would take the time to go to a small market. Come to think of it, maybe I should've done so myself," she remarked as she called the elevator car.

"Don't give it too much thought," Moria laughed as the doors opened.

The two women entered the car, then called for the seventh floor. As the car made its assent, Moria decided to break the silence with, "I've gotten an extra day from my employer today – with pay. I guess I might drop by to visit you and Harold this weekend."

"You seem very lucky to have such a generous boss," Elysse said.

"I guess," sighed Moria, who added mentally, _**'More like understanding, having to contend with a certain lesbian vampire that has taken a rather abnormal fancy towards me. If I ever told her who I have to work with, she might think I was bonkers.'**_

Quite suddenly, though, the car stopped with a lurch, followed with the overhead lights going off, then the emergency lights coming on. "Oh dear," Elysse fretted, "it seems that the lift's broken down again."

Moria just shook her head, grumbling sourly, "More like those idiots in Maintenance seems to be slacking off again, if you ask me. This is the fourth time this month! I swear, I have a half-of-a-mind to have the lease on my flat broken and move out of here!"

"Now don't make such a fuss," Elysse reassured, going for the emergency phone, "I'm certain it's nothing." However, when she placed her ear to the receiver, she made a strange face. "Now that's odd," she said, "I'm not getting a reply."

"Sounds like those stupid blokes in the basement had the phone shut off so they won't have their damned football game on the telly interrupted to help us," Moria snarled. Going to her handbag, she pulled out a small prying bar. "Might as well see if we can help ourselves."

"Are you certain about this?" Elysse said, looking with concern as Moria began to work the door. "I'm certain it's nothing."

"I'm not leaving my fate to a bunch of idiots drunk on ale to get me out of a lift car," the brunette said, still working the door. "It was something my late grandfather said: 'Sometimes you are the only solution to your problems'." Moria then managed to open the door part-way, then peered inside. "I think we may be in luck; seems we're not between floors. Elysse, could you help me part these doors? There seems to be about five centimeters of clearance between the car and the floor. We'll pull them apart, then I'll try to get the others open and find ourselves out of here."

Putting down her bag, Elysse then assisted Moria with the door. "I still think it's nothing," she grumbled.

**XXX**

**BOUROUGH OF ENFIELD, LONDON, EVENING…**

"You've got to be kidding me, Master!" Seras gasped. "Is such a thing possible?"

"It is, although it is quite rare," Alucard answered, looking around in the alley where they had battled ghouls the previous night. "It seems that Rally's body has decided it is time she became a free vampire, so it has taken upon itself to free itself."

"But I thought it was up to me to determine if Rally is ready," the Draculina countered.

The No-Life King paused. "Well, yes it is," he said. "Usually, the master observes his or her fledgling, assesses his or her's skills, then through their judgment, makes the decision to do so." He then placed his hands in a contemplative position and added, "However, there are certain… instances when a fledgling vampire has achieved certain plateaus in their education, as well as what they had learned while human, that their bodies seem to sense that they are ready to ascend to becoming true undead and then act upon it, usually without their will."

Alucard then paused again, adding, "Of course, this is very rare, almost unknown; I only have observed several instances of this odd behavior personally. But from whatever I have seen, it is always very chaotic – fledglings often taking upon themselves securing their freedom… and in the process, almost destroying themselves and their masters. Seras, I believe that, because of her strong feelings towards you – I think the humans describes this as 'love' – that Rally had restrained herself to the degree she had achieved, and not wishing to harm you, she had only acerbated the problem she faces. "

"That seems so odd," Seras observed. "And this is what caused this in Rally?"

"I believe it so," Alucard said, looking at one particular corner. "She had achieved the necessary skills long before her turning. In fact, I it is my belief that it was because she had accepted her circumstances better than you that had brought this about." He then looked at Seras and added, "Incidentally, I was wondering about **YOUR **assessment on Rally's progress. Do you have anything you wish to say about it."

Seras thought for a minute. "Now that you've mentioned it, Master," she began, "Rally has been progressing well for the last few months. I was contemplating asking Sir Integra about the possibility of freeing her. I know this is my opinion, but I would rather work with Rally as an equal, not as her master."

"You don't really have to have our master's permission, Seras," the red-clad nosferatu quoted. "I didn't ask it when I freed you back in Aurora."

"I guess," Seras replied, scratching the back of her head. She then added, "What about **YOUR **opinion, Master? Do you think Rally is ready?"

"I believe Rally is more than ready," Alucard declared. "She has the mental discipline not to allow herself to go on a rampage to get her blood – unlike one vampire I know."

"What are you talking about, Master?" the Draculina asked.

The pause was brief before Alucard had spoken. "Sometime around three hundred years ago, there was this… particular vampire that was created. Although she had great potential, much like Rally, she lacked the restraint your fledgling has. You could say that, in a way, she had lacked the maturity to be a proper vampire."

Seras stood amazed. "Did you ever fight her?" she asked.

"Oh, about once or twice, I'm really uncertain. She always gotten away, though, then I wouldn't hear from her for a span of years – until she decides to go on a rampage." Alucard then thought for a time. "Come to think of it," he mused, "this little caper last night would be her trademark… but she wasn't to be found."

"Do you think it might be her, this… vampire you talk about?" Seras asked further.

"Possibly," was all he said.

**XXX**

**THE TOWER FLAT…**

It took some doing, but Moria, with Elysse's help, managed to open the doors to the maid's floor. The car was only short of level with the floor about eight centimeters, so it was an easy matter that the two exited. "Hmmm… the corridor's dark, too," Moria remarked, noticing the halls were only illuminated by emergency lights. "Guess it must be a power outage that caused it."

"If that's so," Elysse added, looking at an outside window, "then why is the block, not to mention the city, still lit?" Indeed as the two looked outside, it was evident that London was still brightly lit.

Moria was amazed. "Something's off about this situation," she mumbled. "The power is off in here, yet nobody else is." Thinking quickly, she strode to the other end of the hall. "We better find the stairs and get out of here. I have a bad feeling about what's happening here."

"What are you talking about?" Elysse said, only to get silence from Moria. However, the two only got so far before they heard an odd scraping sound, followed by a horrible odor. "That smell," Elysse gasped, struggling not to vomit, "it's… it's like something had died!" Then the two caught sight of them – a group of zombie-like beings shambling towards them, their eyes shining with an odd purple glow. **"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT… WHAT…?"**

'_**They… they have to be ghouls, like Grandfather talked about!' **_Moria thought, managing to keep herself calm **"BACK WHERE WE CAME!!!" **she called out.

The two women then raced back towards the elevator, only to be caught in-between another group of ghouls. Thinking quickly, Moria tapped her panicked companion's shoulder. "We better head for my flat," she said.

To her credit, Elysse didn't argue, following Moria to her apartment, which the two entered. After locking the door, Moria found the battery-powered lantern she had hidden in a nearby table. After turning it on and setting it down, she pointed to a sofa. "Here," she said, "we'll use that to barricade the door." Quickly, the two managed to move the heavy sofa in front of the door. With that done, the two found chairs and promptly collapsed in them.

"Madness," Elysse whimpered, still running on adrenaline, "this is madness! How in the world did those… those creatures find their way inside?"

"One wonders why," Moria answered back, then thought to herself, _**'And besides, those 'creatures' just happen to be our neighbors. I though I recognized Mr. Haskins from above this place as one of them.' **_Deciding on her action, she made her way to the phone, only to make a face when she placed the receiver to her ear. "Landline's out, too," she said. "I better use the cellphone."

"What good can the police do against… them?" Elysse pleaded, then settled down. "That poor child," she mumbled to herself, "she must be mad with terror because of this. And what of Jenn – and poor Emma?"

"I believe I might know of someone who might help," Moria answered as she dialed, looking at the picture of her grandfather, Peter Farguson, as she did.

**XXX**

**HELLSING MANSION, A FEW MINUTES PRIOR…**

"Is this information accurate, Walter?" Sir Integra asked, seated at her desk as she reviewed a set of files.

Walter C. Dolnez, the Hellsing family butler, nodded. "I had gotten this from Sir Townstead, as you requested," he said. "It seems that, prior to Alucard and Miss Victoria's initial engagement of the ghouls in Enfield, a dispatch was made to Scotland Yard, requesting that several constables be dispatched to investigate a disturbance in that particular alleyway."

"That is very… disturbing," the Hellsing leader said.

"There is more," Walter added, placing a new file folder on the desk. "Earlier today, there was an inquiry by one Harold Morse, a local government worker, asking about the whereabouts of the parents of a young girl."

Sir Integra looked curiously at her old friend. "Are you certain, Walter?"

"Quite so. It seems that Mr. Morse and his wife were returning from an event put on by a family friend," the butler said. "Oddly, the two were drawn to the location of this girl hiding among the rubbish cans in the alley, claiming that, and I quote, 'monsters had eaten her mother and father'. Well, it stands to reason that, the 'monsters' she spoke of, were the ghouls Alucard, Miss Victoria and Miss Vincent had taken on."

The pale blonde woman thought for a minute, an odd look in her ice-blue eyes. "Something is not right here, Walter," Sir Integra finally said. "Ghouls are naturally attracted to living tissue in order to feed themselves. Why in the world would they not find the girl?" She looked up at Walter and asked, "Do we know of the girl's whereabouts?"

"Yes," Walter replied. "The Morse family is currently housing the young girl at their flat in west London." He then added, "Coincidentally, that same tower flat is currently the home of one of our employees, Miss Hedgley."

"She was Fargason's granddaughter, was she not?" Sir Integra asked, remembering her late field commander, killed in the incident involving the vampire Incognito. "I remember giving the girl her current employment after the Queen had pardoned us, mostly as a favor to him." Walter simply nodded.

The phone rang, bringing the two out of their reminisces. Taking note, Sir Integra answered it. "This is Sir Integra," she answered.

"Sir Integra," a woman's voice called out, "I need your help!"

"Miss Hedgley? Is something wrong?" the Hellsing leader asked.

"We have trouble over in my flat!" Moria's voice replied. "The hallways outside are crawling with ghouls!"

"What was that, you say?" Sir Integra said, alarmed.

"Ghouls, a whole group of them!" Moria said. "I'm currently barricaded in my apartment, but I believe there's no guarantee that it would keep them at bay!"

"Listen Miss Hedgley, whatever you do, stay there until help we get there, do not leave that room until help arrives! Am I understood?"

"Yes, I believe we'll do just that! Oh please, Sir Integra, get here soon!" Moria pleaded.

"Rest assured, I will, Miss Hedgley." Sir Integra then hung up, but kept the receiver in her hand. "It seems like the problem we have been discussing has once again reared its head! That was Miss Hedgley, and it appears her tower flat has been invaded by ghouls!"

"Oh dear," Walter gasped. "That **IS** a problem. I suppose you will be calling back Alucard and Seras?"

"Already on that," Sir Integra crisply said as she dialed-up the motor pool. "But right now, this requires an immediate response!"

The speaker on the phone rang once before: "Berttle here."

"Have a transport warmed-up and in front of the compound in two minutes! Address will follow!" the Hellsing leader commanded as she pressed another button near the phone

**XXX**

Red lights flashed in the Wild Geese's ready room, followed by an alarm klaxon blaring. Several of the mercenaries lounging around immedietly dropped whatever they were doing, either eating, playing cards or just talking, and raced for the weapons locker, where they were issued appropriate arms and ammunition.

Noticing the chaos around her, Rally watched the activity as she exited the lower levels and summized the situation. _**'At least it'll mean I'll have something to do rather than mopping all night,' **_the dusky vampire thought to herself as she joined the Geese outside.

In less than the two minutes ordered, an armored personnel carrier, with Berttle driving, was standing outside and the rear door down. Outside it, Pip Bernadotte was barking orders to his men, who were racing towards it, "C'mon, we haven't all night! Move it, Move it!" He then noticed Rally also racing inside with the others. "Zo mademoiselle," he said, "joining us as well, non?"

"Of course, you asshole," Rally snarled, causing Pip to cringe slightly, remembering the bad night the vampire was having.

After getting the address, the APC made its way out of the Hellsing mansion, the occupants readying themselves for the coming battle. Rally sat next to Pip, almost alone in her thoughts – until she felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Here, take zese" Pip said, holding a portable radio and earpiece in his hand. "I know you have telepathy, but I don't know if you'll be able to talk to us with it. Zese will let you communicate to ze rest of us." Rally just nodded, clipping the pack to her belt and adjusting the earpiece.

While she did this, Pip silently observed the dusky vampire. _**'I know you that are suffering, mon ami,' **_the mercenary thought sympathetically to himself, _**'and believe me, if I were in ze same situation, I would certainly die rather than see harm done to **__**Mignonette**__** by my hands, as well as Mademoiselle Moria . All I ask is… be strong. I am certain that a solution to your problem will present itself soon.' **_

The transport soon found itself at the parameter a kilometer outside the flat. Surrounded by police barricades, the residents that did evacuate when the ghouls attacked just looked as the transport was waived through. Rally looked outside the window, already feeling her vampiric blood stirring at the prospect of battle.Several of the Geese readied themselves as the transport stopped outside the building, then departed quickly as the rear door dropped. As soon as the back was emptied and the door secured, Berttle exited as well, grabbing his machine gun and ammo in the process.

A group of ghouls were waiting as well, moaning and growling upon sensing fresh meat leaving the vehicle. The Geese positioned themselves in a line about twenty meters in front of the monsters. Pip, with Rally next to him, took an assessment of the situation facing them. "Okay men," he called out, "whatever you do… aim carefully! If you don't, we could be facing hard times ahead, not to mention wasting very expensive ammunition!" Silently acknowledging, the Geese took aim. "Ready… **FIRE!!!**"

The Geese fired as one. However, they seemed to be having a tough time trying to stop the ghouls. Despite being armed with silver-alloy bullets that had been blessed, the ghouls continued to advance. However, in time, many of them did drop, which allowed the Geese to advance towards the building's entrance.

Rally was firing as well, Purgatory blazing as she managed to take down ghouls easier than the human troops. It was while this was going on that she heard a crackling over her headset. "What?" she shouted, annoyed at being distracted in her job.

"Rally," Sir Integra's voice sounded, "I need you to find your way inside and to the sixth floor."

"I'm a little busy right now, Integra!" Rally called out. "Can't this wait?"

"I do realize your situation but this is urgent!" the Hellsing leader answered. "Miss Hedgley and a companion is trapped in her flat by a group of ghouls and urgently needs to be rescued!"

'_**Moria!' **_Rally thought of herself, alarmed. "Okay, I'm on it!" she replied. Turning to Pip, she called out, "I need to get to the sixth floor, but since Master isn't here, I'm going to need some back-up! Could I spare one of your men, Pip?"

"Oui, you can spare **ME!**" Pip replied. Turning to Sergio, he called out, "You're in charge, mon ami! Just make sure zese damned ghouls don't advance into ze street!" Sergio nodded in turn. "Okay, zo how are we going to get past zese monsters?" he asked Rally.

"Oh I think I've got an answer," she smirked, grabbing Pip by the waist. "Just don't get any ideas while we're at it, though." Before the mercenary could object, the two found themselves teleporting away from the street.

The next thing Pip realized, the two of them had materialized on the sixth floor. Releasing her passenger, Rally couldn't help but notice that Pip seemed visibly shaken. "Merde! Why… why didn't you… warn me zat you were… going to do zat!?!" the mercenary managed to say between gasps.

"Sorry, Pip. Believe me, it was the first time I did that while carrying a human," Rally replied with a smile.

"Eet's forgiven, zat's for certain," Pip added. "Right now, I'm smelling something, and I can tell you eet's not at all pleasant."

"Right," Rally snarled, seeing a group of ghouls pawing at a door in the gloom. "I say we clean this mess up quickly," she added, pumping Purgatory.

"Oui. Let's," Pip grinned, slamming a clip into his machine gun.

**XXX**

"Oh my god, they're trying to break through!" Elysse cried, backing away from the door.

Moria was already in front of it, brandishing an automatic pistol she got from her bedroom. "I know that, just stay behind me!" she called out, slamming a clip in, loading the chamber and making sure the safety's off.

As the sound of the ghouls made themselves louder, the young brunette couldn't help but to feel afraid of them. However, she steeled herself as she cocked the hammer and took aim at the door, ready to fire. All of a sudden, though, the sounds of a machine gun firing, as well as shotgun blasts, made themselves evident for a few seconds, then silence.

After a few seconds of this silence, a loud banging came from the door. **"MORIA!?! MORIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!? ANSWER ME!!!" **a frantic female voice called out.

Recognizing the voice, Moria raced over to one end of the sofa. "Elysse, grab the other end of this thing and help me haul it off!" she yelled.

"Are you certain it's safe?" the other woman asked as she grasped the other end. Moria didn't answer as the two moved the sofa away from the door. And just as quickly, the young brunette raced to the door and opened it, recognizing the face on the other side.

"Rally Vincent," Moria said, feeling relieved. "So help me, this is one instance I can safely say that I'm glad to see you!"

"Glad to hear," the dusky vampire said, who then noticed that Moria was not alone. "So, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh her? She's Elysse Morse, a neighbor of mine," answered Moria. "Rally, is there any way you can get us out of here?"

Rally suddenly felt uncomfortable. Certainly she could teleport Moria out of the building, but she didn't know about the other human. "Well, I might," she pointed to Elysse, "but I'm not certain she can keep her mouth shut. Look, all I ask of you is that you and your friend stay in here until…"

"**YEEEAAAAUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!" **All four individuals turned to hear an anguished scream of a woman around the bend.

"Mon dieu!" Pip exclaimed, bracing his machine gun. "There's someone else on this floor!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Rally replied sarcastically, racing to the sound of the scream. Pip soon followed her.

However, Elysse, forgetting what Rally had said, raced out of the room, following the sound. "Elysse… wait!" Moria exclaimed, keeping her gun in hand as she followed.

They didn't take long until Rally and Pip found the source of the scream. A figure was hunched over the corpse of the female victim, sounds of slurping being heard. **"OKAY, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!"** commanded Rally, drawing a bead on the figure.

Said figure turned around. It looked like a teenaged girl, fangs flashing as she looked as if she didn't like having her dinner interrupted. "Okay, now drop the victim and don't move, so that I can get a good shot at you!" Rally added. However, the girl didn't seem inclined to obey, her blood-red eyes – the same color as Rally's – flashing as she prepared to defend her meal.

"**OH MY GOD… JENN!!!!" **Elysse screamed, having encountered the others.

"What in God's name?" Moria gasped, seeing the whole situation.

However, the vampire in question – Jenn Wooley – snapped out of her rage and recognized the two behind Rally and Pip. "Mrs. Morse… Miss Hedgley?" she gasped, getting up and starting to advance.

"**DON'T MOVE!!!" **Rally yelled, pumping Purgatory. "You know, it's bad enough that FREAKs like you give the rest of us vampires a bad name, but having to turn an entire building into your buffet table… that's just low!"

"What… what in the world is she talking about?" Elysse whimpered.

Pip turned to the two women. "Zat girl's a vampire, possibly a chipped one," the Frenchman said. "Look, eet's dangerous for you two to be around, zo…"

"Captain Bernadotte, that is ridiculous," Moria said, whispering to Pip. "I've known Jenn Wooley for two weeks and I can tell you she's no vampire."

"How can you be certain, Mon Chere?" Pip asked. Moria then whispered information into the Frenchman's ear.

In the meantime, Jenn looked around, confused. "What are you all talking about?" she whimpered. Then she got a look at the body near her. **"OH NO!!!! WHAT… WHAT…?" **

"What do you think?" Rally smirked, edging closer. "You drank the blood of some of the residents here and turned them into ghouls."

"But… but… I was only babysitting Angela for the Morses," pleaded Jenn. "I fell asleep… and the next thing I knew, I'm over here!" She collapsed to her knees, crying. "Oh Gram… where are you? I need your help!"

"Rally," Pip whispered, walking closer to the vampire, "I think ze situation eez a bit more complicated than you think." Pointing to Moria, he added, "Miss Hedgley informs me zat ze girl was out and about this morning when she left for work, eating toast before going to ze store."

"What? But how…?" Rally sputtered, but then everyone's attention was turned to another ghoul shambling towards them; a female, and from the looks of it, originally middle-aged.

Elysse immedietly recognized the ghoul. "Emma!" she gasped, shocked.

Jenn also identified the ghoul. "Gram?" she added. All of a sudden, images flashed in her mind; a vaguely-cognizant memory of attacking Emma Wooley. "Oh God… what have I done?"

Still confused by the various reactions, Rally decided to turn her attention to the ghoul approaching. "I'll deal with you later, right now I better take care of this ghoul!" she snarled, then drew her aim. "I'm sorry I have to do this," Rally whispered. "But don't worry… I'll end your agony soon." She then began to squeeze the trigger, only to find a hand grabbing the barrel at the last moment.

**BLAM!**

The next thing Rally knew, she saw Jenn's shocked face, the slug penetrating her heart as she pulled the barrel of Purgatory into it. "What the…?" she gasped.

Jenn coughed up a bit of blood. "I had… to make it right," she gasped. Glancing towards, the ghoul, she managed to say, "I'm sorry, Gram. I… didn't…", only to collapse to the floor, her body billowing into ash. At the same time, the ghoul approaching also crumbled into ash, joining her granddaughter and the other ghouls as powdery remains.

"I don't get it," Rally said, scratching her head. "She pulled my barrel into her and killed herself. Wait a minute… the ghoul fell apart after she died. That means she was a **TRUE **vampire, not a FREAK!"

Upon hearing this, Pip went for his radio. "Sergio," he called out, "are you still fighting ghouls?"

"Si, Capitan," the Spaniard answered. "A few of them crumbled, but we're still facing a whole group of them! We were able to advance into the building when they did, but these monsters just continue to fight!"

While this discussion was going on, Elysse's head was shaking in disbelief with events. "Vampires… here? Then that means… oh my god!!" She then broke into a run past Rally and Pip.

The dusky vampire tried to reach out for the woman, but Elysse had eluded her grasp. **"LADY, WAIT!!! IT'S DANGEROUS!!!"**

"**I'LL TRY TO STOP HER! MADAME, WAIT!!!" **Pip called out, making pursuit.

Summoning her courage, Moria managed to walk up to Rally. "I overheard what Pip's men said," she began. "There's another vampire in there, do you believe?"

"I'm afraid so, Moria," added Rally. "Look, the Geese are still fighting ghouls downstairs, so I think it's safer if you stick with me." She then looked at the gun Moria was holding, "Can you shoot that?" she asked.

"Grandfather Peter taught me how," she agreed.

"Good. Stick close to me. I'm certain Sir Integra's already called Master and Alucard, so they shouldn't be long," Rally said as the two women followed Pip, but then thought to herself, _**'But I hate to think what will happen when that sensation I had earlier hits.'**_

**XXX**

"Little one? Where are you?" Elysse called out as she made her way to her flat, and nearly panicked upon seeing the shattered door. "I'm sorry I took so long! Oh God, where are you?" Her calls were rewarded by hearing crying in a nearby closet. Acting quickly, she opened it, seeing the six year-old girl huddled in the closet. "Oh there you are, are you alright?"

"The monsters came back and took Jenn," the girl whimpered. "I thought I was next, but I went in here!"

"Well don't worry… the monsters are gone," Elysse said, hugging the girl. "You're safe now."

Just a few seconds behind, Pip managed to find the woman, who was hugging the girl. He was about to speak when he caught a horrifying sight – the girl's expression had changed from fear to satisfaction as she prepared to sink her fangs into Elysse's neck! **"MADAM – LOOK OUT!!!" **he yelled, pulling Elysse out of the girl's grasp.

"What are you doing?" Elysse said indignantly. "I had just saved that girl and you…"

"That was not nice, you foolish human," a new voice said. Pip and Elysse's attention was turned to the girl – who's eyes now shown with the same orange-red gleam that Alucard and Seras had. "I was about to another meal when you interrupted me," she said in an all-too adult tone, fangs displayed in a predatory smile.

"Wha… wha…wha…?" Elysse sputtered, shocked.

"Oh don't worry, now that I know that this human is here, he won't interrupt me… ever again!" the girl snarled as she lunged towards Pip.

However, as soon as she did, the Frenchman opened fire upon the vampire – only to find the girl dodging the shots. Pip was about to become the pint-sized bloodsucker's next meal when a shotgun blast forced her to retreat.

"So, it looks like we've found the source of all the trouble… a pre-school vampire!" Rally said as she pumped the spent shell out of Purgatory, Moria also taking aim.

And soon they found they were not alone. Alucard and Seras soon appeared next to them, with the Draculina standing next to her fledgling. "Sorry about earlier, Rally," Seras began, "but I'll explain later. Right now, let's deal with this."

"Uh… yeah, Master," Rally replied, noticing that she didn't have the urge to attack Seras. _**'Maybe that whole bit tonight WAS a passing phase,' **_she thought to herself.

The No-Life King, however, turned his attention to the childlike vampire. "I should have thought you were the cause of all this trouble, Angela!" he growled. "Even after three hundred years, you still have no sense of restraint!"

Angela just smirked. "Oh really?" she chirped in mock surprise. "And just what kind of judge of vampire conduct are you… Prince Vlad?"

Surprised, Rally turned to Alucard. "She… she knows who you really are!" she gasped.

"A long story, Rally Vincent, to be sure" Alucard answered, still eyeing Angela poisonously.

"Indeed it is," Angela said, still smirking, "and I guarantee you this – the explanation that will follow will not be enough to save you all!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	10. Choices and the Undead, Pt 4

**Night Angels – Choices and the Undead, Part 4**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

The scene a kilometer outside the tower flat was one of controlled chaos. The residents that were displaced by the ghoul attack milled about in the streets, where aid agencies managed to keep the peace in the form of hot tea and sandwiches.

Meanwhile, a barricade was set up by the London Police, with constables stationed to keep any of the residents or the curious from venturing into the hot zone, with the sound of gunfire vaguely audible in the background. It was there when a solitary male got out of his car and tried to enter. "Sir," one of the constables said, holding him back, "I'm afraid you can't go in there, it is too dangerous. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"**PLEASE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" **the male roared, trying to break through. **"I HAVE TO GO IN THERE!!! MY WIFE COULD BE THERE, NOW LET ME THROUGH!!!"**

"**SIR, PLEASE, YOU'RE NOT HELPING MATTERS!" **the constable continued to plead as others tried to restrain the struggling man.

"Constable," a new voice spoke up, "I can handle this." Turning around, everyone involved caught the sight of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing calmly striding towards them. "So, you believe your wife is in that building, Mister…"

"Morse, Harold Morse," the man answered. "I was over at Scotland Yard trying to find out the status of the child we found yesterday when this occurred. Please, you've got to tell these men to let me through, my wife may be in danger!"

"She already **IS **in danger, Mr. Morse," Sir Integra said, her face never losing it's calm. "And if you go in there, you may already compound the situation." She then changed tack and inquired, "You mentioned a child. Might I ask where you found her?"

"Uhh… yes," Harold said, bewildered. "Myself and my wife Elysse found a small girl in Enfield after we came from a party… but how did you know that the child is a she?"

"I have my methods, Mr. Morse," replied Sir Integra in an enigmatic fashion. "But right now, I have several of my best agents combating to contain the evil responsible for this attack… an evil you and your wife inadvertently brought to your neighbors when you brought that child."

Harold looked at Sir Integra with disbelief. "What?" he gasped.

**THE TOWER FLAT, HAROLD AND ELYSSE MORSE'S UNIT…**

"It was only a matter of time before I started my hunting again," Angela smirked as she stood before the group facing her – Alucard, Seras Victoria, Irene "Rally" Vincent, Pip Bernadotte, Elysse Morse and Moria Hedgley. "Frankly, I find it easy if I just… used the form I have to get where I want and what I want."

"But… why?" Elysse asked, horrified. "Why do you do this to us?"

The child vampire smiled evilly as she answered, "To be honest, I don't think it's proper for the cattle to ask their butchers their motivations before the slaughter. You humans are so naïve at times, always taking in strangers who seem helpless, despite the danger some of them are capable of."

"So your sick methods haven't changed, I see," the No-Life King snarled, "playing upon human sympathies to stalk your prey!" He then produced the Jackal and aimed it at Angela. "You really disgust me at times, Angela!"

Alucard then opened fire, but Angela had easily evaded the shots at a pace so rapid, only the other vampires could barely follow. As soon as the six-round magazine was spent, the child vampire stopped her darting. "As you see Prince Vlad, I've greatly refined the use of my powers," she laughed "That, combined with my small size, makes me a harder target to hit, so not even you can draw a bead on me soon enough." She then pouted as she added, "Or could it be that you have gotten soft by being a human's pet for so long."

Rally blinked. _**'Ho-boy… he's going to really lose it now, Master!' **_she told Seras mentally. She knew 'fighting words' when she heard them.

'_**There is not doubt about that, Rally,'**_ Seras added in a dead-pan fashion.

They were correct. The 'pet' remark only made Alucard angrier, this time bringing out his Casull as well as his reloaded Jackal. But try as he might, no matter how much ammo he expended, he could not hit Angela, her size and speed confounding his aim. Seeing an opening, Angela then made a charge towards one of the humans – Moria in particular, fangs flashing.

But before she could strike, Rally rapidly placed herself between the vampire and human, CZ-75 in hand. "Hold it!" she ordered, aiming at Angela.

"Really?" Angela scoffed, stepping back. "You, a fledgling, threatening me with that pop-gun?" Glancing over to Alucard, she added, "You have really poor tastes in choosing your apprentices, Prince Vlad. I would've expected a fledgling of a prince of Walachia to be at least compliant."

Rally was about to object when she heard Alucard's voice in her head. _**'Don't correct her, Rally Vincent. This might be an advantage we can exploit.'**_

'_**Okay, I'll follow along,' **_Rally replied mentally. Returning her attention to Angela, she then said, "Well frankly, I don't care about your opinion, you little bitch. And as for my gun, it may be only 9mm, but it's been customized especially for vampire hunting by a good friend of mine – one who knows how to kill annoying vampires like you. It's got a custom barrel plated in titanium nitrite, and it fires a specialized ammunition similar to Alucard's Jackal: casings of Macedonian-processed pure silver, the power charge Marvel's MMA-9, mercury-tipped bullets – and blessed, meaning I have to store the clips in a special carrier before storing them in my darkness, not to mention wearing gloves so I won't burn my hands handling them." She indicated her gloves.

"Oh really?" Angela said, her voice building an edge. "Do you get a special pleasure hunting down and murdering your own kind? I find you disgusting… especially since you were the one who destroyed **my** fledgling!"

"You mean that teenaged virgin you **FORCED** to become a vampire?" Rally shot back. "You never even asked her if she wanted to become a vampire, you just went and took her! And as for 'destroying' her… she made that choice for herself! She didn't want to spend her existence as part of the living dead! At least I can proudly say that chose to be a vampire!"

"But you know so little about yourself," Angela countered. "If you'll abandon these humans and," pointing to Alucard, "your master, I can show you how a true vampire is supposed to be."

"Really? It doesn't take that much just to murder some humans for blood," Rally scoffed. "You're nothing more than one of those goddanmed FREAKs going around England and this city nowadays."

"Oh please," the child vampire dismissed, "don't associate me with those pale imitations. I do have my pride, you know."

"Zo you are aware of ze FREAKs we're fighting," Pip said, still monitoring the situation the Wild Geese were still facing Angela's ghouls downstairs over his radio.

Angela smiled. "I am… familiar with the situation, human." She then sweetened the pot by adding, "In fact, I may have some… insight into who's creating them."

"You know about the creators of the FREAK chip?" Seras gasped.

"Not offhand, mind you… just a few rumors and ungrounded facts I've heard in my travels every now and then," Angela offered, but then giggled, "But even if I tell you, I don't think you'll be able to find them in a thousand years."

"Really, you say?" Rally said, a sly sneer coming across her face. "Oh I don't know, the Hellsing Organization could do it. We can be pretty stubborn if we like. So how about it, you little creep… if you'll kindly tell us who they are and where we can find them, then maybe we can give you the favor of a quick end."

"Sorry, you're going to have to do better than that," the little vampire smirked.

"Well that is all we have to offer," Alucard remarked, still aiming his Jackal at Angela, "so make up your mind."

"I choose… neither. I'll destroy you three disappointments and kill the humans," replied Angela, then turned her attention to Pip and Elysse. "This woman and the Frenchman could be excellent as my ghoul slaves… but this one," she eyed Moria hungrily, causing the woman to cringe, "is different! Even from the scent of her, I can tell she's still a virgin! Yes, she can be my new fledgling… to replace the one this dark haired one," she looked at Rally angrily, "had murdered."

"Don't you dare touch her, bitch!" Rally snarled, still aiming at the vampire. Moria looked surprised at the dusky vampire, amazed by the concern that the dark-haired vampire had expressed about her welfare.

"I wouldn't demand anything from your elders if I were you, little fledgling!" Angela shot back dangerously. "Remember, I am 300 years your senior, and I can do whatever I please!" She then looked at Moria and Elysse and added, "But before I do, I might… satisfy my urges before I kill them."

"What are you talking about?" Alucard demanded.

"I may have the body of a child," Angela began, "but I am fully an adult. And I have an adult's needs… and passions, I might add."

"I'm… not sure I want to hear zese," Pip said, a sick look on his face. "You're not saying… that you…?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, human," the little vampire dismissed. "Why do I want you… you're a man, I prefer women." Angela then added, "Of course, because of this body of mine, I cannot get into the action, so instead I usually hypnotize two or more women to seduce each other so that I can watch. I find that much more entertaining!"

While Angela was describing this perverse discourse, Rally couldn't help but feel angry and disgusted. Wanting to hear no more, she finally let her rage loose. **"I… I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! Y-YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT YOU FORCE HUMANS TO SEXUALLY DEBASE THEMSELVES… JUST SO YOU CAN GET OFF WATCHING THEM!?! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS GOLDIE!!! NO, YO… YOU'RE WORST THAN SHE WAS!!! GRANTED, GOLDIE LIKED HER GIRLS YOUNG, BUT AT LEAST SHE HAD HER STANDARDS, YOU… YOU… YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!"**

"You know, I'm finally getting a little tired of your impertinence, fledgling," Angela growled, holding up her hand. "If Prince Vlad doesn't have the courage to discipline you, then I'm afraid I've got no choice but to do that for him!" And with that, she waived her hand in Rally's direction.

Nobody couldn't have predicted what happened next. An irregular circle of shadow extended itself around and under the dusky vampire, then ebony tendrils grabbed Rally by the torso and arms and began to slowly pull her under, her feet sinking into the dark puddle. Nearly panicking, Rally began struggling to escape, but the tendrils holding her prevented this.

"**RALLY, HANG ON!!" **Seras called out, grabbing her fledgling by one hand.

"**I'LL AID YOU, TOO!!!" **Pip added, grabbing the other hand.

Alucard, in the meantime, held out his hand to prevent Moria and Elysse from aiding as well. "I must ask you not to go, otherwise you'll endanger yourselves as well!" Turning back to Angela, the No-Life King snarled, "What are you doing, Angela? You know you cannot kill her."

Angela cocked her head coquettish-like, smiled and said, "I know that. Since I cannot kill another vampire, I decided to do the next best thing… I'm going to absorb your impertinent fledgling and add her power to mine. It's much more efficient." The little vampire then turned her attention to the tableau unfolding. She had to admit, Seras and Pip were having some success trying to pull Rally out of the shadow pit.

Then she made her big mistake. "You know what?" Angela piped up. "While I'm at it, I think I'll add her as well." She then waived her hand, and soon more tendrils wrapped themselves around Seras and began to pull her in along with Rally.

"**MIGNONETTE!!!"**Pip called out, releasing Rally to try to save Seras, which caused the dark-haired vampire to sink further into the ebony morass.

"**NOOO!!! LET ME GO, YOU IDIOT," **the Draculina pleaded as the mercenary grabbed her, **"OR YOU'LL BE PULLED IN AS WELL!!"**

Feeling like she was drowning, Rally floundered for a time, then caught sight of her master in distress. Just as her head was about to go under, she cast one last, hateful glare at Angela, snarling, "You…", before finally being submerged into the muck.

Feeling like she had won, Angela continued to watch as Pip futilely tried to save Seras from a similar fate… only to be distracted by Alucard laughing. It began small enough, the No-Life King chuckling, which developed into a loud laugh, which finally developed into a fiendishly maniacal bellow. "Somehow, I find your reaction somewhat confusing, Prince Vlad," Angela said, feeling annoyed. "I had just consumed one of your fledglings and am about to do the same to the other and you find in amusing?"

"You idiot," Alucard managed to say, "do you have any inkling what you have just done?", continuing to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" the little vampire snarled, but then was distracted the actions of her shadow pool – namely Seras pulling herself from the shadow tendrils. "What's going on?" she asked, now seeing the pool convulse – followed by a huge, inky explosion!

When everybody had gotten their bearings afterward, everyone – including Angela – were surprised to see Rally hovering over what was the shadow pool – but she was changed! The fingertips of her gloves were torn, revealing claws that were once nails. Her teeth were also changed, appearing sharpened, and her eyes now had a hideous glow to them. But the look in her face now showed a gleeful, murderous fury – which was directed at Angela!

Thinking quickly, Angela decided to get out of the way and fled. However, she was surprised that Rally had matched her move – and clawed her across the face! Falling to the floor, Angela had managed to catch sight of Rally, who was crouched down, ready to attack! **"PRINCE VLAD," **she pleaded, her facial wounds healing, **"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!! CALL HER BACK, ORDER HER TO STOP!!!"**

"Now why should I do that?" Alucard purred, smiling. "It's not like Rally Vincent is my fledgling, after all."

"W-what?" Angela gasped – then made the connection quickly, looking at Seras.

Deciding to add to the little vampire's terror, Alucard added with, "Angela, what you are witnessing is the power that even the Iscariot Organization was fearful that Rally Vincent would develop – the power you are seeing right now! Whenever her emotions are sufficiently aroused, her powers briefly increase, making her almost unstoppable. Even though she is still a fledgling, she currently has the power of a full vampire. Just imagine what it would be like when she truly becomes a full vampire herself!"

All sense of arrogance gone, Angela could only watch in horror as Rally prepared to strike. Briefly, she looked over to Seras, silently hoping the Draculina would be merciful towards her. No such luck. "You don't have to wait for an order from me, Rally," Seras purred, looking scornfully at Angela. "Do what you like to her."

For the longest two seconds Angela experienced, Rally did nothing. Then the most hideous of smiles came over the dusky vampire's face. "Yesss, my master!" was all she said before tearing into her.

Moria wisely pulled Elysse close to her, turning the other woman's head away from the awful scene. However, she bravely watched as Rally savagely attacked Angela, using hands and teeth in tearing away limbs that reproduced themselves. But as Rally's assault continued, Angela found it harder to regrow arms and legs, as well as healing the wounds Rally had inflicted. Pip stood next to the maid, amazed as well as horrified at the spectacle. "You are unusually brave, Mademoiselle," he commented.

"The little bitch deserves it," was all Moria said, thinking of all the misery the child vampire had inflicted to her neighbors.

Seras, on the other hand, felt a sense of satisfaction at the job her fledgling was accomplishing, seeing Angela growing weaker and weaker by the minute. "You're doing good, Rally," she said in a low voice.

Alucard, however, stood impatiently, a look of concern on his face. "She's toying with her too long," he said to himself. "She should be finishing her off by now! What's taking so long?"

After a few minutes, Angela found herself shaking in pain and fear, preparing for another assault. Rally, in the meantime, was grinning hugely, her clothes covered in blood and pieces of the little vampire. "Please… stop. No more," she gasped, sounding more like a little girl than a mature vampire.

"Stop?" Rally smirked, her sharpened teeth bloody and flashing. "You were going to do to my master what you tried to do to me! Do you think I'm going to… to… to…" All of a sudden, Rally fell to the floor, violently convulsing as the glow faded from her eyes and her teeth resuming their normal appearance.

Seeing an opening, Angela then made a move, hoping to destroy Rally before she could catch her breath. Charging her, Angela raced over to the disabled vampire, hoping to rip her head off – but then two shots had rang out, blowing away the little vampire's legs! Those watching turned to see Moria sternly looking at Angela, still embracing Elysse, her gun barrel smoking.

This was the chance Alucard waited for. Taking advantage of the distraction, the No-Life King quickly closed the distance between himself and Angela and shoved his right arm into her chest and through her heart! "Y-y-you…" was all the little vampire could say before her body exploded into a cloud of ash.

Dusting off Angela's remains from his red trenchcoat and hat, Alucard walked over to the convulsing Rally, who was apparently gasping for breath, then handed her a unit of blood from his darkness. "You should thank Walter for this. He always thaws more than one unit for me," he said. "The power you had only has a limited amount of time, so maybe next time, you should avoid toying with your prey before destroying it."

"Point… taken, Alucard," Rally gasped as she bit into the bag and began drinking the contents inside.

For a time, Pip stood in shock of the whole thing until he heard a crackling over his radio headset. "El Capitan, el capitan," Sergio's voice called out.

"Oui?" Pip answered back.

Sergio replied, "Sir, all the ghouls have dropped dead and turned to dust. Shall we start the sweep of the building?"

"Oui, begin ze sweep, but I do not believe we shall encounter any more ghouls," the Wild Geese leader replied. Taking up his machine gun, he nodded to the No-Life King as he began to search the corridors of the floor. "If you all will excuse me, I must be going. Adieu."

Seras, in the meantime, helped up Rally from the floor. "All the same," she said, "you did weaken the little devil enough so that Moria and Master could get their chance at her. I cannot help but feel proud of you." She then added while hugging her, "Are you feeling alright, Rally?"

Feeling her strength returning, Rally silently nodded – then her body clenched as once again the powerful desire to drink Seras' blood came back, strong as ever. "No," was all Rally could say as she tore way from her master and fled the room, now wishing to attack Seras again, bloody tears in her eyes.

"**RALLY… WAIT!" **the Draculina called out as she tried to stop her, only to be restrained by Alucard.

"This is not the time, Police Girl," he said, "but it will soon come."

Seras just looked sadly at the door opening where Rally had fled. "I hope so, Master," she forlornly said.

**THE HELLSING MANSION, EARLY THE NEXT EVENING…**

"…All the same," Sir Integra said as Elysse and Harold sat in front of her desk, "it was remarkable that so few of the residents of your flat had been turned into ghouls." Standing nearby, Walter C. Dolnez offered tea to the couple. "Afterwhich, we made discreet inquiries to the surviving residents about the situation, making sure your names were not mentioned. None of them recalled seeing you taking the vampire girl inside your unit."

"But all the same," Elysse glumly said, "so many of them had died all the same… especially Emma and poor Jenn. If only I hadn't heard that… that awful creature crying, none of this would have happened!"

"You had no knowledge this Angela was the vampire that caused this. From what Alucard had told me, she had used this same _modus operendi _for over three hundred years, preying upon the sympathies of human to gain her sustenance."

"Sir Hellsing," Harold offered, "what is going to happen to Elysse and myself? We certainly cannot return to the flat, that's for certain."

The Hellsing leader thought for a while, her cigar smoldering in her hands. "To begin with," she began, "we work covertly with other agencies around the world specializing in vampire attacks and their aftermaths. If you wish, we may have you placed within a relocation program within one these agencies. Provided you can keep this and other agencies under your confidence, I am certain you and your wife could return to a somewhat normal life."

"That sounds ideal," Harold said. "What do you think, Elysse?"

"It would be a shame to leave behind our friends in London… but it might be for the best," Elysse said. "Your organization will be able to provide a sufficient cover story to explain our departure, will you?"

"If I may, Sir Integra," Walter offered, then told the couple, "to answer your question, a cover story has already been provided." He handed the couple two manila envelopes, which the two studied the contents. "All it needs is your approval."

Harold thought for a while. "It sounds… plausible," he said. "What about you, 'Lysse?"

Elysse nodded, "A new home… a new job… and a new life. It's ideal." She looked over to Sir Integra and added, "And I suppose there will be a support system to aid in transition, as well as… counseling to deal with this."

"All provided, rest assured," Sir Integra agreed.

**XXX**

Outside the office, Rally leaned against the wall, wondering why Sir Integra would ask to talk to her. She was still feeling miserable, mostly because she spent the day sleeping in a coffin away from Seras; she didn't trust herself anywhere near her. "You've got an appointment to see the lady?" a voice asked.

Rally turned to her left and saw Moria, who was in her maid uniform. "Yeah," she said. "I thought Integra gave you a few days off."

Moria shrugged. "With my flat still a mess from that ghoul attack, I asked Sir Integra if I can live at the mansion for a while." She paused before adding, "To tell the truth, I'm thinking about moving here permanently. Might be a bit safer that way."

"Even with me around?" Rally asked.

For a while, the brunette thought of what to say next. Then she said, "I was wrong about you, Miss Vincent. I had… this whole misconception about vampires, mostly because of all the rumors I hear about them, and I'm sorry about telling you so."

Rally was curious. "What changed your mind?" she asked.

"I remembered talking to my grandfather. He was troop leader here before the Wild Geese came, remember?" Rally nodded. "He had the same idea about vampires – that is before he really got to know Alucard, not to mention how your master Miss Victoria had saved him when the Valentine Brothers attacked. Taking care of him during his convalescence afterward, he spoke highly of her. I should've remembered that before I popped of at you, yesterday."

"Hey, I don't blame you," Rally offered. "We vampires just got bad press, that's all. And about yesterday… look, I may also be a lesbian, but I know enough that, when a girl says 'no', she means it." She sighed before added, "I gave up a lot of things when I left Chicago – my business, the friends I had – I just got lonely, that's all." Looking at Moria, she concluded with, "For now, I just like to have a friend who is… just a friend, that's all."

"Fair enough," Moria said, smiling. "In a way, I find you… intriguing. To be best, regardless of your relationship with your master, we might take this one day at a time if you like, Miss Vincent."

"Oh please, just 'Rally'," the dusky vampire said, also smiling.

Right about then, the doors to the office opened up. Walter had escorted the Morses from the office when Elysse suddenly walked over and hugged Rally. "Thank you for all your help," she said. "You will tell your master and that other vampire the same, will you?"

"Uh… yeah, you're welcome," Rally replied, somewhat flustered.

"Elysse, we better get going," Harold gently said, patting her shoulder.

"Yes." Elysse patted Rally on the back before releasing her before departing. "All the best," she said as she disappeared around the corner. Rally lingered for a few seconds more before entering the office, closing the doors behind her.

However, before he continued down, Walter turned to Moria, who prepared to resume her chores. "Miss Hedgley," he began, "I did ask Miss Victoria about your request."

"And?" Moria implored.

The old butler took a deep breath before saying, "She did agree, although I have not, for the life of me, would wonder why you should make such a request."

Moria just shrugged as she said, "To be honest, Mr. Dolnez, I really don't know… but I do know I should be there."

"I guess," Walter sighed before continuing on his way.

**XXX**

Rally stood in front of her friend's desk, clearing her throat. "Walter said you wanted to see me for something. Do you know why?" As she waited for an answer, the dusky vampire couldn't help but to notice that Sir Integra looked somewhat uncomfortable.

After a few minutes, the Hellsing leader finally acknowledged the presence of her friend. "Rally," she began, "I just wanted to let you know a few things first. Ever since you've came with us from Chicago, you have proven yourself to be… quite a remarkable individual. From what Alucard told me last night, you finally realized a power that would even have Paladin Anderson quaking in his boots once he sees it."

"Well, it's nice to know," Rally said, "but I've got a feeling that's not what you plan to say. I know you too much, Integra, and it's not like you to beat around the bush like what you're doing."

"Indeed. Very well, I will tell you." Sir Integra took a deep breath before continuing. "You have impressed quite a few of the Round Table by your actions. Myself, Sir Islands, Sir Penwood, Sir Townstead, and even Sir Kensington feel that you are valuable to the Hellsing Organization… but we are only five voices in a group of twelve. Most of the Round Table are still suspicious of you as a vampire, and a **very** vocal minority of them are calling for your destruction."

"What?" Rally gasped, suddenly feeling concerned.

"There were a lot of discussions over the months that you were here, as we were trying to find some way to legitimizing your continuing existence. It was Sir Kensington that had came up with a solution. The other knights in your favor were not at all pleased with it… and I found it personally appalling… but in the end, we all agreed that it was the best way to keep you here."

Rally looked at Sir Integra's face carefully. She noticed the lip of her friend was quivering slightly, and her eyes were showing signs of leaking of tears. "Integra… what are you saying?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath to center herself, Sir Integra elaborated. "Rally, consider this as your standing orders from now on: your duties with the Hellsing Organization will continue as before… but with additional duties. From now on, anyone you feel that is willingly contributing to the distribution of the FREAK chip, be it FREAK or human… you are to consider them as your prey."

Rally took in her breath, horrified that Sir Integra would be forced into this to save her. "You're… kidding?" she gasped.

"There is more," Sir Integra added. "You recall what had happened to the previous incarnation of this organization." Rally nodded, still in disbelief as Sir Integra got out of her chair and circled towards her friend. "The order," Sir Integra choked on her words, "are to include… any human who willingly tries to betray this organization… to the general public." Sir Integra then collapsed into Rally's arms, sobbing. "Rally… I… I am so sorry that…"

"Hush, Integra," Rally gently said as she held her crying friend. "It wasn't your fault for giving those orders. You just got backed into a corner trying to save me and this was the best that can be done." She had gotten a tissue from the desk dispenser and dabbed her friend's eyes. "Still, I guess I should have know that this had to come about one of these days."

Sir Integra nodded, then centered herself as she added, "However, since I am your commander, I think I might blunt the shock this order. If you feel that, whoever is aiding who is creating this chip, is only doing so because of either economic circumstance or by force, you can be discriminate about how to deal with them… as well as, from time-to-time, you might hunt down those who you feel is deserving of their fate… just so long as, by your discression, they are not turned into either ghouls or vampires. Now Rally, could I be left alone?"

Rally nodded. "Just so long as you don't go into the corridor with puffy eyes," she said. "Wouldn't want to ruin your rep as 'the Iron Maiden', now would you?"

Sir Integra laughed briefly at Rally's joke. "Granted." Rally then eased her friend back to her seat, then departed the office.

As she headed down the corridor, Rally couldn't help but think about the burden of what Sir Integra had told her. _**'I keep telling myself that I will not kill any humans to live, now I've been given orders to the contrary,' **_she thought to herself glumly. _**'Wasn't easy for her, I can tell.'**_

Then Rally ran into Alucard, who was standing in front of her. "Sir Integra told you?" the red-clad vampire asked. Rally nodded, walking past him. "You do realized that Sir Integra did not make that order lightly?" he added.

"I know, now just leave me alone," Rally muttered, continuing on her way.

"You know," Alucard continued, his back turned to Rally and smiling, "I cannot help but feel envious of you."

Rally stopped. "Just what the hell are you talking about?" she grumbled.

"Well think about it, you have been given a golden opportunity – the license to indulge in fresh, warm blood, as much as you like." Rally clenched her fist tightly as Alucard continued to talk. "I could be jealous just thinking about it."

Rally gritted her teeth in rage. She wanted to lunge into Alucard, to give him a greater measure of violence that she had given Angela. However, she held her tongue and proceeded away, mostly because in a way… he was right! The very thought of drinking warm blood had brought a strange, almost perverse thrill within her body. She was **SO **looking forward to finding and killing her first victim, much to her horror and shame.

"By the way," Alucard added, "I have a message from your master. She seemed to have missed you this morning and would like to have the presence of your company as soon as possible." Rally froze, her eyes wide. "Oh… and she did make it in the context of an order, Rally Vincent." He then disappeared.

For the better part of three minutes, Rally stood in the hallway, eyes wide in panic over the thought of what she knew what would happen. She wanted to run, to find the darkest part of the mansion and hide for the rest of her days – but she knew it was futile. "I… I must… obey my master," she weakly said as she slowly made her way to her and Seras' quarters.

**RALLY AND SERAS' ROOM, SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL…**

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Seras asked Moria, the maid sitting on the edge of the coffin/bed. "It might not be a pleasant sight to see."

"Of course I do, Miss Victoria," the maid replied. "After all, I **did** see Rally tear apart a vampire with her bare hands and teeth yesterday, so I believe that I can bear to witness this."

"All the same," Seras added, "just stay out of the way, just in case… and by the way, you can call me 'Seras'… if you like me to call you by your name."

"Yes on both questions," Moria agreed, then heard a hand on the door. Wisely, she got up from the bed and stood at a corner of the room.

The door opened. Rally meekly peered her head forward, trying to gauge any reaction. "You can come in, Rally," the Draculina said impatiently. Rally immedietly complied. "Close the door," Seras added, and the dusky vampire obeyed.

Almost immedietly, the sensation returned, and Rally began fighting the urge to lunge towards her master. Gasping, she managed to take a few breaths before saying through lengthening fangs, "Master… you have to get away! I'm doing the best I can to hold back, but it's getting stronger! I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't run…"

"Calm down, Rally," Seras reassured, then reached over and unbuttoned her uniform collar and part of the front. Rally could only stare in confusion at her master's actions, and didn't even notice Moria in the other side of the room. Pulling back the collar away from her exposed neck, the Draculina added with, "Go ahead, Rally… drink my blood! That's what your trying to fight, isn't it?"

"W-what?" Rally gasped, staring in shock.

Seras smiled as she said, "Master told me what is happening to you, Rally. Your body is telling you that you are ready to take your freedom from me. It's a rare condition, but somehow you were afflicted, and the actions you exhibited as a result were not of your doing."

"You… you mean… that's what I'm feeling right now?" Rally asked, the sensation somewhat weakening. "But… what about your opinion? Doesn't that count?"

"I was going to ask Sir Integra to allow me to free you anyway, Rally," added Seras, smiling. "I don't like seeing you in anguish as you are… and I do feel you're ready. So please… take your freedom, and become a true vampire."

Almost immedietly, Rally closed the distance between herself and Seras, embracing her. "Oh Master," she choked out, "you don't realize how much of a relief this is! I thought… I was going mad all of a sudden! I only wished Alucard had told me of this when he had a chance."

"Well he didn't think it was his place to tell you," the blonde vampire explained, still hugging Rally. "He told me what was going on, then made it clear it was my responsibility to tell you."

Rally simply nodded, still embracing Seras. Moria could only smile seeing this scene. Then slowly, Rally took a couple deep breaths – not necessary but it made her feel better – slowly leaned over to her master's neck, and as gently as possible… sunk her fangs into Seras' neck.

To Seras' credit, she only gasped slightly, the pain from the bite brief. As for Rally, the blood that rushed into her mouth was cold as ice – but just as sweet as the finest nectar. So for about ten seconds she deeply drank of her master's blood – and as a result, briefly lost track of time. "Rally," Seras muttered, starting to feel a bit dizzy, "you're… drinking too much."

"Huh?" sputtered Rally, releasing Seras and seeing her collapse to the floor. But before she could do anything to help, the dusky vampire was suddenly hit with the most intense – and deep pain she could imagine. There was no specific location to this pain, it was in every part of her body, and so powerful Rally could not help but to scream in agony, falling to the floor as she did.

"**RALLY!!" **cried out Moria, racing to the side of the writhing vampire. Thinking quickly, she had taken the right hand of Rally and placed it in the right hand of Seras, who was recovering from blood loss. "Don't worry, I'm here as well," the maid said as she gripped both the vampires' hands in her's, staying with the quivering Rally as another burst of pain hit. She then forced the two vampires together and embraced them both. All through this, Seras couldn't help but to feel amazed by the bravery of the maid – and showed it by whispering, "Thank you," to her.

Rally's agony lasted for about two minutes, each peak of pain more stronger than the next, and with each peak, she screamed louder and louder. Then as sudden as it hit, it was over, and the dark-haired vampire sagged against the two. "I was surprised that something like this had hit her," Moria said.

"I had something similar when my master freed me, but is wasn't as intense as what happened to Rally," offered Seras, patting her former fledgling's head.

Seras cradled Rally in her arms as she knelt on the floor, Moria there as well. After what seemed an eternity, Rally finally opened her eyes – and the maid couldn't help but to look in surprise. "Rally," she gasped, "your eyes… they've changed!"

Indeed they had. Instead of the deep blood red they were previously, Rally's eyes now shone with the same orange-red hue which Seras and Alucard had. "M…Moria?" she mumbled, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Yes… it's me," Moria added. "I asked your master if I could see you gain your freedom. I must admit, it had gotten a little hairy from the way you were screaming."

"I… I guess," admitted Rally.

Seras then helped her former fledgling to her feet, with Moria assisting. "Rally, how are you feeling."

"Better. No… more than better," said the dusky vampire. "All of a sudden… I… I feel like I've been reborn." Rally closed her eyes… and let out a gasp. "Master… my mind is suddenly outside the mansion! I feel like I'm flying, yet I'm still with you and Moria!"

"Rally," Seras giggled, "you don't have to call me 'Master' anymore! We're equals now, free vampires together."

Almost immedietly, Rally allowed her mind to return to the room. "No," she said, "I don't think I can ever be equal to you. The oath that I made to you when I rose in Chicago still stands." She knelt before Seras, taking her right hand and placing it on her forehead. "You shall be always… and forevermore… my master… and I shall follow your commands as such."

Moria was smiling, watching this tableau. _**'It is almost like… a wedding vow between those two,' **_she thought to herself.

"Okay, I give up, Rally. You can still call me 'Master'," the Draculina giggled. "But please, could you describe that sensation once again… you know, what you called flying?"

Rally smiled, then closed her eyes again. And once again, she sent her mind outside the confines of the sub-basement levels. "It's as though… I'm aware of everything that's going on in this mansion." She laughed as she added, "Pip just stubbed his toe on a table while watching a soccer game in the ready room with some of the Geese. Berttle is working on some of the transports, Integra's in her office doing her paperwork and…" Suddenly, the smile faded. "What the devil?" she gasped.

Seras and Moria became concerned. "What did you see?" the Draculina asked.

Rally was silent for a nanosecond, but then appeared as she was thrown back. "No… I couldn't lock onto it!" she groaned.

"Lock onto what?" implored Moria.

"To be frank, I don't really know," Rally said, sitting on the bed. "Just a stray thought, I couldn't tell who's. But whatever it was, from what impression I found, it felt like someone was thinking of… treason."

"Treason?" Seras gasped. "But who?"

"I wish I could find out who, and believe me, I tried," offered Rally discouragily. "But the minute I found it, whoever it was clammed up and it was gone."

Moria looked at the vampires. "We should tell Sir Integra about this!" she said.

"Tell her what? That someone is thinking about betrayal but we don't know who?" countered Seras.

"Master's right," added Rally. "Integra would want facts and I couldn't get any. I hate to say this, but we're going to have to wait until, whoever it is makes another mistake so that I can lock on."

"I guess," Moria said, she and Seras sitting in-between Rally. "However, I have this bad feeling that… if we do find out whoever this traitor is, it might be too late."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," Seras added. However, she couldn't help but to feel the same way.

**IN ALUCARD'S CHAMBER, AT THE SAME TIME…**

The No-Life King woke with a start. He was sitting on his throne, and for the better part of a few seconds, he was back in 19th Century Romania. He remembered being defeated by Sir Integra's ancestor, Abraham Van Helsing. He remembered how the old vampire hunter had taunted him, told him that he had lost everything he held dear…

… And the next, he was back inside his chamber. Has he held up his gloved hand, he couldn't help but noticed drops of blood – **his** **blood** – staining it and his face. "…Dream… it was only a dream," he muttered as he sagged on his throne.

"It was nothing."

**THE END…?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – no, this is NOT the end of 'Night Angels'. However, I do not want to make this series without having some continuity with the Hellsing OVA series. Like I said when I started the first series 'Through the Years', I wanted to make this a fusion between the TV series and the OVA, which explains my references to Peter Farguson of the TV series. However, I want to wait until I find out how the manga series finishes up before I think about finishing this series, so I can have some idea on the plot.**

**I've got some ideas for the next story, which will have a greater involvement of Millennium, and I got a good idea on how they will involve themselves. I'm thinking of making a sneak preview about it in the future. But I want to add another anime series in the next story, mostly a drama series. If you, the reader, have some ideas, please, give me an email about it.**

**Until then… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	11. Old Aquaintances, Pt 1

Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 1**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, TWO YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF "THROUGH THE YEARS"…**

Things had quieted down considerably after the sun went down near the museum. Paramedics were still looking over Irene "Rally" Vincent's injured shoulder after she had killed Natasha Radinov in self-defense a few minutes ago. Sitting next to her, "Minnie" May Hopkins, her hands still bandaged, gingerly held her cup of hot chocolate. "So… has the adrenaline wore-off yet, Rally?" the blonde explosive expert asked, noticing her friend's silence.

"Yeah, I guess," Rally answered, still thinking about the previous events. Some days ago, the two were 'recruited' by A.T.F. agent William "Bill" Collins in a gun smuggling sting. For a while, it seemed that might go well – until the leader of the gun ring, Chicago mayoral candidate Edward Haints, along with Collins' boss and personal friend George Black, contracted Radinov to 'take care' of the bounty hunter and her friend. After some deaths – and Haints betrayal of Black – both Rally and Radinov faced-off each other – with the hitwoman ending up on the losing end. But after that, Radinov tried to kill Rally one last time, but the fire axe she used to try to kill her was deflected by a gunshop by Collins, which allowed Rally, despite an injured gun arm, to empty her CZ-75 into the part of Radinov's body that wasn't covered by her bulletproof coat – which was her chest area. "Hmmph… boy that was a waste of a couple of days. And now because of this," she pointed to the knife wound on her right shoulder, "it looks like we both are going to be spending a couple of days in the hospital." 

"I know," groaned May, looking at her bandaged hands.

"Well at least you two are going to spend just a couple of days," Collins wearily said, looking more heavily bandaged than Rally and May, "I'm going to have to spend a couple of **WEEKS **there – thanks to that bomb Radinov set in the safehouse!"

"Serves you right," Rally laughed, "but in the end, it was a good thing you survived. Thanks for the save back there." She then turned and added, "And as an extension of that thanks, what about the license to the gun store? How long are you going to hold that up?"

"Well, about that…" Collins began humorously.

"**BILL!?" **both Rally and May yelled angrily.

"Just kidding, just kidding, now pull back the claws, Pussycat!" Collins interrupted, not wishing for a scene. "I've taken care of the paperwork before all this happened. It shouldn't take too long, then after that, you and May should be back in business in about two days."

Rally sighed in relief. "Good," she said. "By the time me and May get out of the hospital, we can get the shop opened." 

"Which in my opinion," Detective Roy Coleman added, accompanied by Becky 'the Nose' Farrah, "is quite the ideal. So, I've got a little custom job I'm looking forward for you to make. Care to do it, Rally?"

"Not to mention you've still got my fee to take care of," Becky added. "So how about it… are you feeling game?"

If it were any normal situation, Rally would've lunged forward and strangled Becky for her money-grubbing comment – but at the time, her shoulder hurt too much to do so, not to mention that she was right about it. "Okay Becky, Roy," she laughed, "I give up. Roy, as soon as I'm discharged, I'll get that custom job taken care of. And Becky," she added, just as she saw Radinov being zipped into her body bag, " as soon as Roy pays me for the job, you'll get your fee."

"Fair enough," the information expert said.

"That's good," Coleman added, and then patted Rally on her uninjured shoulder. "I'll ride in the ambulance with you and May."

"Hey, how about me?" Bill pleaded.

"Sorry, Bill," Rally smirked as she was helped onboard the ambulance by Coleman, "but you get to ride alone. You see, me and May have this 'problem' of allowing snakes to ride with us." 

Collins sulked as the doors were closed and Rally and May took off for the hospital. As he was led to his ambulance, he cast a pleading look at Becky. "Sorry," she said as she walked away, "I have to make sure to get Rally's car to the body shop. Radinov caused a lot of damage to it, you know."

"Great," Collins groaned to himself as he was led to his ambulance.

**COOK COUNTY MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE, LATER THAT EVENING…**

Radinov's nude body laid upon the examination table as two coroners walked, preparing for her autopsy. "If you ask me," one of them grumbled, "I say forget the autopsy, box this murdering bitch up and bury her along with all the other homeless in an unmarked grave."

"Forget it," his companion answered. "You remembered the last time someone did a D.N.S. on a stiff, the police got all over the office's ass because of it! No, we're going to do this by the book. The F.B.I. and Interpol need the reports." The other coroner grumbled his objections but did nothing otherwise.

The second coroner then turned on the recording device and began with, "Starting examination of female, approximately twenty-five to thirty years of age, cause of death due to multiple gunshot wounds. The subject is apparently in excellent physical health, which supports initial observation. Now beginning the Y-incision." He then bent over Radinov's body with a scalpel and prepared to open her up.

But before he could get a chance, the fire alarms in the building suddenly went off. "Oh crap," the second coroner muttered, setting aside the scalpel, "looks like we're going to have to wait until later." Quickly placing a fireproof cover over the body, the two then made their way out of the examination room. What they didn't notice as they left was the shadowy forms to two individuals as they made their way to the covered body.

**XXX**

The whole incident was over in five minutes. From what the fire department was able to find, someone had pulled the fire alarm switch near the examination crypt, triggering a false alarm. Thus relieved, the two coroners returned to the crypt, hoping to complete their autopsy. "Boy, that was a strange incident," the first coroner told his companion. "We don't get that many false alarms around here."

"Was it about as strange that you were actually going to vote for that crook Haints for mayor?" the second put in, laughing.

"Hey, I thought for once that guy was the genuine article, someone that was on the up and up," the first complained. "With all that 'All-American' talk, I was hoping that maybe, with all the gun laws he said he was going to enact, we might just as well have a lighter workload around here."

"Yeah, while he made a killing selling his own guns," the second laughed. "Well, enough of that," he added as he opened the door, "let's get to our…" But then, both coroners stared in shock at what they had seen… the cover over Radinov's body had been taken up and the body was gone!

Almost as quickly, both coroners had alerted security on what had happened. Soon, scores of police and other personnel had swarmed through the building, checking the alleyways nearby and next door on both sides. What nobody had noticed, however, was the presence of a small-sized refrigerated van parked across the street from the medical examiners. The driver, a tall blonde man with piercing blue eyes, sat motionless as more police entered the building, instead looking straight ahead.

Quickly, a light tapping on his right shoulder caught his attention. Turning around, he saw sitting next to him was a small boy that was dressed what appeared to be a delivery uniform. Even though the 'page boy' blonde hairdo he had was odd enough – the strangest feature he had were the set of cat's ears he had. "Vell, Captain," the boy responded in a heavily-accented German voice, "the Dok's got his package; I say ve leave before ve are discovered." The driver silently nodded, starting the engine and driving off, taking care to remain within the speed limit.

The catboy then quickly stuffed his ears under a delivery cap, made sure he was buckled-in, then tapped on an intercom and said, "Ja Dok… you aren't too cold in there, are you?"

"Nein, Schrödinger, nein," the voice replied, "I am perfect. In fact… I am ecstatic! I cannot vait until ve get our new toy back home so that I can play with her!"

"Ja, Dok," Schrödinger piped up, the Captain maintaining his driving, "I'm certain the Major cannot vait for her, too." He then switched off and turned his red eyes to the traffic ahead.

Inside the refrigerated portion of the van, Radinov's body was leaning upright, her back against the wall. Squatting next to her was what looked like the archetypical 'mad scientist' – blonde hair spread in an unkempt manner, the only insulation he wore to protect himself from the cold was a blood-splattered lab coat. He also wore glasses that seemed to have multiple lenses, and he used them to make a cursory examination of the dead assassin. He then cupped his gloved hand under her chin – the little finger seemed to have an extra digit, if the appearance looked right – and giggled, "Okay, so you may be a filthy Bolshevik, Frauline Radinov – but in time, I'm certain that you can be quite the valuable addition to the Major's little family of Millennium, Ja?"

**XXX**

**TWO YEARS LATER…**

_**The last thing I remembered is pain.**_

_**It is an unusual sensation, mostly because I usually was the one administering it, not receiving it. Pain was a gift I presented to those I felt that deserved of it.**_

_**In my family, service to the state was not only an obligation… it was a family tradition. My grandfather served Stalin during the Great Patriotic War, where he participated in the rescue of Stalingrad from the Nazis. He stood proudly alongside his comrades as the defeated Germans, after their surrender, were marched off to the gulags in the east, where they – at least those who survived their march – were put to work in the great victory that followed.**_

_**Deciding to follow the family tradition, I enrolled for service as soon as I was old enough. I chose the intelligence service, rapidly progressing through my service. I also applied for special services, and there I learned how to DEAL pain to the enemies of the state… and I was very good at it. Some of my fellows thought I was a sadist, calling me 'Bloody Pierce' behind my back. Hmmph… I showed them, I adopted that name as my official calling card. My name was well-known, from Angola to Afghanistan, and I was feared, not only by my enemies… but also my comrades as well.**_

_**However, in time, even history would go against me. I did not adapt well to the changes my beloved Russia had undergone after 1991 and I decided to leave the service I loved. But I decided to use the methods of the capitalist west against them, and became an assassin. Instead of hard cash, I had taken heroin as my currency; the drug was a treasured commodity in my home. Like I said before, I was good at my job, and I considered it an honor when that damned Interpol placed one of their 'red notices' upon my head. I laughed when I heard about it, knowing fully that I would be the ultimate match any law-enforcement agency could bring before me.**_

_**That is, until I met… her… Rally Vincent!**_

_**My latest commission had brought me to Chicago, where a gun-runner who was seeking public office there hoped to get rid of a little… problem he had, as well as getting rid of his partner and an ungrateful associate. The first two were no problem… but she was more trouble than I counted on! Granted, I was surprised to find another woman who was a match for me, but I discounted it as inconsequential. But then, she hurt me, and from then on the payment didn't matter! I wanted to get even with her, and chose the time and place for our last duel! **_

_**My current employer was having a political gathering and had invited Rally and her friend May under the pretenses of rewarding them for 'foiling' the operation he was running. As I walked over to the stage in a driving rain, the only thing on my mind was placing a bullet into her brain. But it seemed that bitch was running lucky, for that plan was thwarted and I was forced to use a back-up plan.**_

_**I couldn't help but to think that I had forced her and her partner into my trap. I could feel myself smiling as I drove the knife that stuck in her shoulder further in. I took satisfaction in hearing her scream in pain. However, I made a mistake – I wanted to prolong her agony, and didn't take into account of her partner's resourcefulness, not only in helping her escape… but also facilitating in my final defeat.**_

_**My disgrace complete, I decided that, if I was to go to prison, I was going to have the satisfaction of seeing her dead first! Breaking my restraints, I grabbed the handiest weapon available – a fire axe – and charged after her. I knew she was still hurt, so I didn't care about my own safety. My only thought was of her as I raised the axe, ready to cleave that head of hers in half – until I heard the first shot, deflecting the axe.**_

_**And then came the last thing had I remembered – the pain.**_

**XXX**

A bright light was the first thing that Natasha Radinov saw as she fought to open her eyes. Squinting, she tried to focus, hoping to get some bearing on where she was. She did know that the room she was it – wherever it was – was cold, if her involuntary shivering was any indication.

"Ah, you're avake, good, good," a German-sounding voice called out, causing Radinov to wince; her ears were still adjusting. "Velcome back to the living, Frauline Radinov… and I do mean it literally."

"Wha… wha… what?" she mumbled incoherently.

"Oh don't rush it too soon," the voice continued gleefully. 

Slowly, Radinov's eyes began to focus… and she didn't like what she saw, namely a demented-looking man wearing glasses with multiple lenses, as well as a bloody lab coat. "Where… am I?" she further groaned.

"Oh that? Vell, that von't be until later. But for right now, you should be thankful for me. If I hadn't intervened, you might have been rotting in some unmarked grave somevhere in Chicago."

Now Radinov bolted upright – and regretted it immedietly, her muscles sore and stiff. "Just… just what are you talking about?" she managed to snarl, rubbing her sore back.

"Don't vorry, frauline," this mad scientist continued, "all your questions vill be answered in due time." He then pointed to a shower stall and added, "But right now, I suggest you get yourself cleaned-up. A nice hot shower could make those stiff muscles of yours a bit looser, ja?"

"Y-yes, I might just do that," Radinov nodded, easing her off of what looked like an examination table. But when her eyes finally corrected themselves, she was shocked to see that the room she was in was, at the very least… quite messy. There seemed to be surgical instruments strewn all over the floor and bloody bandages seemed to be there too. She was hard-pressed to wonder if this was a third-world clinic – or a torture chamber! "What in the world…?" she gasped.

The mad scientist turned and said, "Oh that… pay no mind to the mess, now here you go." He had placed a neatly-folded pile of clothing near a set of boots on the table. "We had to go through great trouble finding your clothing in Chicago. We even went the extra mile in repairing your bulletproof coat, not an easy job I might add." He then shooed Radinov into the bathroom, "Now get inside and get cleaned up, the Major wishes to see you as soon as possible, Ja?" 

Deciding not to argue, Radinov entered the bathroom, where she turned on the shower, then stripped off her hospital gown and stepped inside. As she let the warm water cascade down her body, she took the opportunity to examine the spot between her breasts, where she knew she was shot. _**'There is no evidence of anything,' **_she thought to herself, _**'not even a scar. Whoever this… doctor is, his work is rather amazing.' **_Making up her mind not to linger further, she stepped out, toweled herself dry, and gotten dressed. Se was rather amazed that her usual choice of clothing was there, right down to her bulletproof coat, which had became her trademark, more-or-less. She had even found her treasured red ear stud, thought lost after that pursuit by Rally Vincent.

Walking down the corridor, Radinov was rather amazed that the lighting seemed a bit darker than what she was used to… and even stranger that, despite the darkness, she could see almost as well as in daylight. The Russian didn't happen to meet anyone as she walked, and to those who saw her at a distance, and to those who saw her at a distance, she could almost imagine the looks of disgust directed at her. There was one woman she saw, a skinny, raven-haired one that wore a pinstriped man's outfit whose gaze seemed poisonous, but Radinov decided not to press the issue.

However, as she made her way down, she couldn't help but to feel someone behind her. Turning around, Radinov's eyes went wide as she saw what appeared to be a blonde boy with cat ears – and wearing the uniform of the Hitler Youth! "Gutten tag, frauline," the boy said. "Nice day we're having."

Spinning around and striking the boy, Radinov felt the satisfaction of hearing the boy's skull bloodily crunch against the wall. "Now-now, frauline," the voice of the scientist said, standing in front of the Russian, "I know that Schrödinger can be somewhat annoying, but there's no reason to go to such actions."

Now eyeing the scientist hatefully, Radinov closed the distance between the two. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "Why is some… kid dressed in a Nazi costume? Are you… **AAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!**" Radinov was then on her knees as she felt the most intense pain in her head that she ever felt.

"Temper, temper," the scientist admonished, waving a finger at the assassin before producing a small device the size of a pack of cigarettes. Pressing a button, Radinov was relieved to find the pain gone. "The Major realized that you might be a bit uncooperative when you avoke, so he had me place a little device vithin your head. I really don't have to repeat the lesson again," he added, looking as if he wanted to act in contradiction to his words, "so I must ask of you to behave in the future."

Radinov simply snarled at the scientist. "Very well, Nazi pig, I'll cooperate… for now." Refusing the offer of the scientist to help her up, she followed him to the end of the corridor, where he ushered her inside a door there, then followed himself.

The individual sitting at the table didn't seem all that harmless, but Radinov couldn't help to see that the scientist seemed a little nervous around him. He was pudgy, with blonde hair that was elegantly matched with the glasses he wore. He was also dressed in a white suit, and wore white gloves. Standing next to him was a tall blonde-haired man wearing a WWII-era white greatcoat, with an olive drab cover on his head. Radinov took an appraising look at this man – and just from the way he glowered at her, she could tell he was a man that she shouldn't even **TRY **to confront!

"Please, Frauline Radinov," the man said, "sit down and be comfortable. I'm certain that you have many questions you vant to ask me, Ja?"

"Da," Radinov agreed, reluctantly taking a seat in front of the man. "You must be this… Major the scientist spoke of."

"Ja, it is me," the Major said. Turning to the tall man, he added, "Captain, I vonder if you can provide Frauline Radinov vith some – refreshment?" The Captain nodded silently, then left the room. "I must admit," he continued, "you seemed even more… capable than we thought the vay you dealt with Schrödinger."

"Oh I am more capable that you realize, Nazi," Radinov dangerously, but then banished all thoughts of strangling the pudgy man when the Major produced a similar device that had floored her earlier. "There is no need to that," she said, not wishing another experience in pain.

"But you must admit, the Doctor is rather brilliant in his accomplishments," the Major said, nodding to the scientist. "Now, all politics aside, you might be vondering how in the vorld that you vere resurrected, even past the point of brain death, Ja?"

"The thought… has crossed my mind," the assassin said, curious.

"Ah, good. Vell, the Dok here has recently developed a special microchip vhich has made it all possible," the Major started, "and you, frauline, are the first lucky recipient of such a device."

Radinov nodded, taking in everything. "And this… chip, you have had success with this, yes?"

"To a point," the Major answered. "That chip in your head not only has the ability to bring back persons that have died… but also enhances them, giving them greater strength that before they died, and a first for this chip – the ability to heal instantly any vound afflicted, something the previous chip could not do!" He then looked over Radinov's shoulder, "Ah, I see the Captain has come back with your drink."

Silently, the Captain set down a long-stemmed glass in front of Radinov, filled with what appeared to be a crimson liquid. Looking somewhat doubtful at the glass, the assassin took a tentative sniff at it – and recoiled in horror! "This… this liquid," she stammered, her eyes wide, "it's… it's…"

"Ja, it's blood," the Major answered, nodding. "Oh, maybe I should've told you this earlier, frauline. You see, in order for the chip to perform its miracles, there has to be… a change in your biology, however slight."

"What have you done to me?" the Russian growled, noticing the Captain was taking a defensive posture near the Major, but not caring.

"You see, frauline, you are now… hmm… I don't think there is a delicate vay of saying this… a vampire." The Major could see the fury in Radinov's eyes. "Now before you lose your temper, please hear me out. You have many advantages in your current form than a classic vampire. Although you cannot change forms like one, you are not bound by any of their weaknesses. You can exist in the daylight, vill not be harmed by any holy charms, and can eat regular foods if you like! You just have to consume blood from time-to-time. And think about this – your victims can be your slaves, undead soldiers to command as you please."

It was several tense minutes for the individuals inside the room. For a while, it looked as if Radinov didn't care about the tall Captain; she wanted to strangle the Major for changing her the way he did. The Major, however, seemed rather calm, considering the danger he was in right now. 

But then a strange thing happened… she calmed down, finally relaxing in her chair. She took a deep breath, and then said, "Well… if you put it that way, I guess being a vampire isn't so bad after all." She did eye the Major steely and added, "However, you wouldn't have done this in the first place if you didn't need my help for something."

"Ja, that is quite correct." The Major then took another device, more of a television remote control, pointed it to a plasma screen and continued with, "I vould like you recover this." The object on the screen was a microchip.

"And that would be?" the assassin implored.

"The companion of the chip you have right now," the Major answered. "In order to construct more of these chips, it vas necessary to ship the only other copy to a foreign facility in India." He then eyed the Doctor steely and added, "But before it could arrive, it was intercepted by those who vish to maintain this annoying peace and study it to come up vith a countermeasure." 

"It… it vas a disgraceful mistake on my part," the Doctor pleaded, sounding contrite. "It vill not happen again." 

Radinov nodded. "And you want those who had stolen this chip dealt with, is that correct?" she asked. The Major nodded. "Well, despite the fact that we do not like each other, I believe we can come to some… accommodation." She had then taken the blood in the glass, and drank it until it is empty. "Excellent," she purred. "I believe I can get used to this."

"I know you vould be pleased, frauline," agreed the Major.

"But Major, there is one thing I would like to ask of you," added Radinov.

"And that is?" he asked.

"After this mission is over, I would like to travel to Chicago, Illinois… and deal with the person that killed me in the first place… Rally Vincent!"

"Oh yes, Rally Vincent," the Major nodded. "About her… she has undergone a few… changes herself since your last meeting." Radinov looked to him curiously. "It seems, according to our intelligence reports that she had undergone some changes as well. She is a vampire herself – in fact, she is part of one of the oldest vampire lines in the world."

"Interesting," Radinov said, smiling. "It might be fun seeing how I can stack up to her."

"Vell, I'm certain you'll have all the time in the vorld contemplating how you vill dispose of Frauline Vincent… after your little task, that is."

"And after that, we are through – no further obligations whatsoever?" asked Radinov.

"None at all. You'll be free to resume your career as an assassin – which can be an advantage, since the vorld thinks that you are dead," the Major added. "Vell now, it's about time ve've gotten you ready for your assignment. Oh Schrödinger?"

"You called, Major?" the catboy said from behind Radinov, startling the assassin greatly.

For her credit, the Russian did quite a few double-takes before turning to the Major and asking, "But how… I thought I killed him!" 

"I vould explain but it vould be a bit… complicated." The Major then motioned to the Captain and added, "Please, you and Schrödinger accompany Frauline Radinov to the armory and help her get outfitted for her assignment." The Captain nodded silently, then motioned both the assassin and the catboy to follow him.

As they left the study, Radinov glanced over to the Captain, who was looking ahead down the corridor, then bent over to Schrödinger and whispered, "He doesn't talk much, doesn't he?"

The catboy simply shrugged, then chirped, "Vhy should he? After all, he lets his actions do the talking, Ja?" The Russian didn't answer, only nodding in agreement. From what little she saw of him, she seemed to feel that this mysterious man had more than he was letting on.

At the three went down the corridor, though, the woman that Radinov saw earlier just glared at the Russian hatefully, fingering a long-barreled flintlock musket in her hands. "Thinking about taking matters in your own hands, Rip?" another woman's voice asked.

The dark-haired woman – Rip Van Winkle – spun around to face the source of the voice, a short-haired, muscular woman. "I don't believe it, Zorin," she hissed in a low voice. "Vhy in the vorld vould the Major trust such an important mission on… on the hands of that Slavic bitch!?"

The other woman – Zorin Blitz – just shrugged and added, "Who knows vhat is on the mind of the Major, Ja? If anything, it vould mean saving us from going on such a minor milk-run like this."

"And besides," the Major added, startling both women, "it is the perfect opportunity to test the improvements of our FREAK chip." Turning to the Doctor, he added, "I vonder vhat she vould think if she learned she vas actually a guinea pig, testing what is an unproven device?"

"But vhat I'm more vorried about is," the Doctor added, wringing his hands, "is vhat vould happen if the test doesn't vork – and ve lose the other chip in the process? It could set back our plans considerably!"

"If it doesn't vork, it doesn't vork," the Major answered, still smiling. "Ve still have our other chips to continues our plans, so I vouldn't vorry. And Dok," he added, "are you still vorking on perfecting the oral Kerasine?"

"It… it's been difficult, so far," the Doctor stammered. "The formula the late Goldie Muso given us is proving to be more complex to adapt than I figured. I estimate… possibly another six months before we could perform the first tests."

"Vell… no rush then," the Major said. "All that matters now is that Frauline Radinov intercept the chip before it can be flown when it arrives in Jakarta."

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SOUTH CHINA SEA, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"…And in conclusion," a bald, muscular African American said to the crew of the trawler, who were on their knees and hands on their heads, "I would like to thank you all for all cooperation on this little venture and it is my hope that we can leave this with good feelings towards each other." The trawler in question was stopped in the middle of the ocean, with a WWII-era P.T. boat – the name 'Black Lagoon' painted on it – floating next to it. Some of the crew that were not otherwise confined were busy off-loading cargo from the trawler to the boat.

"Bloody damned pirates," the captain of the trawler snarled under his breath. The response he got was the barrel of a .45 magnum pointed under his jaw.

"Now that wasn't very nice," the bald man replied pleasantly, but with an edge on his voice. "After all, we're only businessmen conducting a transaction here – we pick up the ammunition you guys were smuggling anyway, and you get to leave with your boat intact! I say that's a fair bargain." He then turned to his headset and asked, "Hey Benny-boy, just asking are we still clear?"

Onboard the Black Lagoon, a man in his late 20's, with long blonde hair tied behind him and dressed in a Hawaiian-print shirt, looked over the maze of computer monitors on his desk and answered, "So far, so good Dutch. We were able to jam their comm-systems before they could get off an S.O.S., so I think we can take off without much incident."

"That's what I like to hear," Dutch replied, then said, "Yo Rock, is everything accounted for?"

Topside, another individual was supervising the unloading the offloading of the illicit firearms the trawler was carrying, as well as supervising the departure of the trawler's crew. Despite the rough appearances of the rest of the crew, this person didn't seem to fit in; he was Japanese, wore a clean short-sleeved white shirt, pressed black slacks with matching tie. This person looked more like a salaryman than a pirate.

"Everything's accounted for, Dutch," Rokuro Okajima – Rock to everyone else – replied, looking over the manifest. "As soon as we make Roanapur, we can contact Balalaika and have the arms offloaded by her men shortly after. I tell you, they had quite the assortment of guns here. Hate to think of what they planned to do with them."

"Well that's not our problem, Rock," Dutch replied, making sure none of the crew tried anything funny. "Well then, now that we're done, I say it's time we said our goodbyes and go our separate ways." Returning to the headset, he barked out, "Okay Revy, it's time we got of this tub before anyone shows up." No answer. "Revy… do you hear me?" he repeated louder. Still no reply.

Sagging his shoulders, Dutch let out a heavy sigh and grumbled, "Sonofabitch, now what is she up to **THIS TIME?**" Going back to his headset, he said, "Benny, keep an eye on that radar. It looks like I'm going to have to rope in that Revy again." Turning to the crew, he added, "I'll be right back. Just don't do anything funny." He then took off for the other side of the ship.

"You got it, Dutch," Benny replied over the headset, "just don't take too long. I'm picking up a lot of chatter over the Thai Navy bands. Hate to think of it if we get unwanted company within the next ten minutes or so."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dutch grumbled, turning to his right.

After seeing Dutch depart, one of the crew whispered to the captain, "Now's our chance! All we have to do is wait for their return and…"

"And what?" the captain countered. "Don't forget, that boat besides us has a full load of torpedoes on it, not to mention our radio might still be jammed… not to mention that girl they got."

"What's so special about her?" the crewman asked.

"Didn't you recognize her? That was "Two-Hand" Revy!" hissed the captain.

The crewman's face went white. "Oh," he groaned.

**XXX**

The man ended up getting slammed against the bulkhead, the side of his jaw reddened by the pistol-whipping he got. "Now-now, that wasn't very nice, motherfucker," a female voice said. He looked up at the source of the voice; a young woman with Chinese features, slim in build, wearing a muscle shirt and cutoffs that showed off her nice figure. In her left hand, she held a chrome-plated Berretta, which was aimed at him. Her right hand, whose upper arm and shoulder sported black tribal tattoos, held an armored briefcase. "Just because I happen to be a beautiful lady doesn't mean you have to get fresh with me, now does it?" she said, grinning maniacally.

"Please miss, you don't understand," the man said in an English voice, "I have to get that briefcase to London immediately. If you'll just give it back…" he pleaded, trying to move forward, only to stop when he heard her cock the hammer.

"Sorry, limpdick," the girl said, still grinning as she ground the cigarette in her teeth, "but if this little case is about as important as you say, then I believe we're talking major bucks to whoever wants it back." She then looked over the man, wondering, if at all possible, would be the most painful place she could hit him if he tried something.

"**REVY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TIME!?" **Dutch's voice called out, **"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON ANYONE WHO MIGHT TRY TO SNEAK UP ON US!!"**

"**HEY, I'M DOING IT, ALRIGHT!?" **Revy snapped back, then she saw the Brit try to snatch the case away from her. Thinking quickly, she placed a shot two inches in front of his toes.

"**HEY C'MON, REVY," **Dutch snapped, emerging from the other side, **"WE DON'T NEED ANY GODDAMNED FATATLITIES HERE, ALRIGHT? NOW LET'S GET BACK TO THE FUCKING BOAT, WE MIGHT BE EXPECTING COMPANY SOON!!"**

"**OKAY DUTCH, I'VE GOT IT!! JUST STOP BITCHING ABOUT IT, OKAY? YOU'RE BEGINNING TO SOUND TOO MUCH LIKE ROCK!!" **Returning her attention to her prisoner, she cast the coldest look she could muster and snarled in a low voice, "Consider that your last warning, dipshit. The next time you pull that shit again, the next bullet goes into your motherfucking forehead. Understand?" The man nodded.

It only took a matter of two minutes before Dutch and Revy had boarded the Black Lagoon, afterwhich it speeded away from the trawler. Almost as soon as it was out of sight, however, the crew began to scramble back to their stations.

The captain had gotten back to his post on the bridge, sounding more embarrassed than angry. "Well that was something," he grumbled. "Bad enough I get pulled over by some two-bit pirates, I end up losing my cargo as a result. Sister Yolanda is going to have my balls in a vise because of this; those guns were part of her shipment."

"Nevermind that," the English man said, appearing on the bridge, "is there any way you can get your shortwave running? I've got to get a message back to London."

"Look, can't this wait until we get to Jakarta?" the captain snarled. "If we use the shortwave, then the Indonesian government will have our fucking hides on a wall for smuggling… you too!"

The English man sighed in resignation, then slunk away from the bridge. "Might as well wait until I get to the embassy before contacting London," he mumbled. "I dread to find out what Sir Hellsing's reaction will be when she finds out that the newest FREAK chip we found has been stolen."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	12. Old Aquiantances, Pt 2

Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 2

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 2**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**ENGLAND, THE HELLSING MANSION….**

"A telly? You want to ask Sir Integra to allow you to buy a telly?" Seras Victoria queried Irene "Rally" Vincent as the two vampires made their way from the third floor landing.

"Sure. What's wrong with buying a television, Master?" Rally asked, although she seemed mystified that Seras was a little confused about her request.

The Draculina chose her words carefully, as not to unduly upset her servant. "Well… it's not a bad idea… but there's a perfectly good telly over in the ready room."

"Yeah… when the Wild Geese aren't using it to watch either soccer, rugby or Formula One racing," the dusky vampire said. "I mean, even a girl has needs, you know."

"And what 'needs' are we talking about, Rally?" Seras slyly asked.

"Oh… all my Chicago sports teams, NASCAR and the like. Plus a few 'shoot-'em-up' movies to boot, not to mention a good hunting show," replied Rally, rather nonchalantly.

Seras chuckled. "Oh… I've should have know, you and your pasttimes," she said as they passed Moria Hedgley, who was dusting around a painting.

"Should have known what?" the maid asked, overhearing.

"Oh, Rally was going to ask Sir Integra is she could purchase a telly for our room," Seras replied, turning to Moria, who blushed slightly when Rally turned to look at her. For her part, the blonde vampire ignored the maid's reaction, but took note of it as she added, "I would have guessed that she's been having some longing for some shows mainly around her hobbies – guns and cars, not to mention her American sports."

"I guess," replied Moria, then looked at Rally and added, "but I was wondering how you were going to approach the lady about the matter of the license."

"License? What license?" Rally asked, confused.

"The license for the telly, what else?" Moria answered.

Now Rally **REALLY **looked confused. "Now wait a minute," she said, "are you telling me that… that I have to have a license just to own a television? That just doesn't make sense!"

"I agree, but it's the law here in England," Seras said. "I thought since living here for a year you would have known about it."

Moria decided to stir the pot further by adding, "And I don't believe that the government would be willing to issue a telly license to a vampire… which is understandable since the general public doesn't believe in vampires in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess that would complicate things," mused Rally, who thought for a moment before saying, "Looks like if I'm going to get the TV, I better ask Integra if she can deduct the license fee from my pay, then I can buy the set. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a waste of time and money, if you ask me," Alucard's voice said, which was followed by the No-Life King walking through the wall. "Granted, Sir Integra does compensate you adequately for your service here, but I feel that a television would be an extravagance you can do without."

"So says you," Rally grumbled. "Look, just waiting here for a FREAK attack just happens to be one of the most boring things in the world! I like to be entertained while I'm waiting!"

"So why don't you ask Walter if you can help him out building guns?" Alucard countered, smiling. "I'm certain he could use the added expertise you can offer."

"I already help out Walter with the guns, thank you," Rally said curtly.

"And quite admirably, I might add," Walter C. Dolnez added, walking up to the four. "So, are planning to approach Sir Integra about it?"

"Don't tell me you approve of this, Walter?" Alucard mumbled.

"Wholeheartedly," the old butler said. "Frankly, if Sir Integra agrees to this, I am willing to do the wiring work into Miss Victoria's and Miss Vincent's quarters."

"Glad to hear, Walter," Rally quipped, smiling. "Now all that we have to do is to ask Integra about it," she added as her hand reached the latch of the door. But soon, everyone winced as a loud shouting was heard from within the office of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD LOST IT!?" **the Hellsing leader bellowed angrily from the other side of the door. A few seconds of pause, then, **"ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME THAT IT WAS LOST ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SAVE A FEW HUNDRED POUNDS TO SEND IT ON A BOAT RATHER THAN A PLANE!? I SWEAR, THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU IN THE INDIA OFFICE MUST BE A GIGANTIC ASSEMBLY OF IDIOTS TO TRUST SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT, ONLY TO LOSE IT TO A TRIFFLING GANG OF PIRATES!! NOW TRY TO FIGURE OUT HOW IN THE WORLD YOU ARE GOING TO RECOVER IT!!" ** Then the sound of a phone receiver slamming loudly on its cradle was heard.

Alucard seemed unaffected by his master's show to temper, from the nonchalant stance he had. Rally, Seras and Moria, on the other hand, just stared at the door in shock. Walter said nothing, though, instead heading for the medicine chest to fetch the aspirin. "I… guess it would be a bad time to ask her about the TV," Rally finally managed to say. Both Seras and Moria nodded.

Sighing, Alucard made a mental inquiry to Sir Integra, then turned to the others and said, "She'll see us, but don't count on anything easy. She is… how could I say this delicately… a bit perturbed right now."

The three vampires then walked through the doors of the office, while Moria opened the doors and entered. Sir Integra was leaning over her desk, rubbing her temples with gloved hands. "Of all times for this to happen, why now?" she groaned.

"Uhhh… what exactly happened, Sir Integra?" Rally asked, a little curious.

Finally noticing her guests, Sir Integra looked up and said, "Oh, it is you. I am sorry if you heard that rather… brusque exchange over the phone with those idiots in MI-5's Mumbai office in India, but I am afraid that something has occurred… one that might complicate the manner of business that we conduct."

"Might we ask what it is?" Seras offered as Walter made his way into the office with the aspirin bottle, a glass, and a carafe of ice water.

"One moment, please." Sir Integra then took two pills from the aspirin bottle, swallowed them with a glass of water that Walter had offered. "There. Very well, I will tell you." The Hellsing leader then opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a manila envelope, opened it and took out a pile of pictures as well as some paperwork. "Recently, agents in Mumbai had intercepted from a courier what appeared to be another FREAK chip. However, upon a brief examination of the device, they had discovered that this chip was very different in construction from the others we had encountered."

"Different?" Rally asked. "In what way?"

"For beginners," Sir Integra continued, "the cursory examination they made revealed that the chip's architecture was vastly different from the previous design, leading them to speculate that this may be a new generation of FREAK chip, possibly with greater capabilities than the previous generation. As a precaution, the chip was encased in clear acrylic to prevent accidental implantation and arrangements were made to have it sent to London for a more detailed examination." She then let out a heavy sigh and added, "However, at the last second, the requisition officer in charge decided that it would be less expensive if the chip was first sent to Jakarta in Indonesia via watercraft, then flown to London rather than being flown here directly… and right through waters heavily infested with pirates, no less. And to make matters worse, the charter they had hired just happened to be also smuggling arms to guerilla fighters in the Philippines! No doubt, the most idiotic decision ever made!"

"I would speculate that, from your reaction," Walter said, "that the ship… ran into a little trouble, am I right?"

"That would be an understatement, Walter," growled the Hellsing leader. "Just before sunrise local time, the ship fell under attack by a single pirate crew and ship. Despite being superiorly armed, the crew was quickly overrun by a skeleton team and several hundred smuggled guns were taken – along with the chip as an afterthought!"

"Did they know that the ship was carrying a FREAK chip?" Seras asked.

Sir Integra shook their head. "I doubt they did. Besides the acrylic shell, the chip was being carried inside a locked case, which in turn was carried within an armored briefcase. The one good thing about the whole thing was, in the course of events, the pirates neglected to demand the keys. But somehow, I doubt it will stop them from opening the case."

There was a pause of silence before Rally asked, "Is there any way we can find out who stole the chip?"

"Well, there was contact information included with the chip," Sir Integra said, "however, it is locked inside the case as well. As for the perpetrators to the crime, Interpol is interrogating the crew of the ship to find out the identities of those responsible."

"You mean the chip doesn't have anything to trace where they are, like a GPS circuit?" Moria offered.

"Knowing those who shipped that chip in the first place," Alucard added, "it is doubtful they included one."

"How right you are, Alucard," the pale blonde woman sighed. "Oh well, all we can do right now is pray that those pirates are not stupid enough to try to release that chip from the acrylic."

"Provided they do not use it as a paperweight," Walter added dryly. Everyone else nodded.

**DAWN, THE WATERFRONT, ROANAPUR, A QUARTER OF A WORLD AWAY…**

"Okay, if you like, you can check this out with the cargo received," Rokuro Okajima, also known as Rock, told a tall, burly-looking man with a scar across his face as he handed him a clipboard. The Black Lagoon had made it portside just as the sun had risen a quarter of the way to the sky, several men surrounding the boat as crates of firearms were being off-loaded from the boat.

The man – commonly known as Boris, looked over the manifest on the clipboard, as well as studying the cargo offloaded, then said in a mildly-accented Russian voice, "I'll show this to the captain, just to be sure."

"That's okay," Rock cheerfully replied, "take as much time talking to Balalaika as you want. We're in no hurry, after all."

Boris simply nodded as he made his way towards two individuals on the docks. One of them was Dutch, who was talking to the other, a middle-aged but still beautiful blonde woman who wore a Soviet Union-era army uniform coat over her low-cut red business dress. Although she was beautiful, the woman's beauty was marred by heavy burn scars on the left side of her face, was well as patches of scars on her upper body. "Captain," Boris began, "we have the manifest for your inspection."

"Thank you, Sergeant," the woman – Balalaika – said in an equally-light Russian voice. She then studied the manifest carefully, then said, "Everything is in order." Turning to Dutch, she added, "My thanks for cleaning up this mess before it gotten any worse. I mean… Sister Yolanda is getting more and more brazen with this gun smuggling. If those guerrillas had gotten ahold of those arms she sold to them, it would have proven to be bad for business – not only for Hotel Moscow, but for the Triad as well."

"Well I'm certain Mr. Chang would appreciate the sentiment, Balalaika," the African American replied. "With all the problems happening on that part of the neighborhood, it would've interrupted a lot of your and his' drug smuggling routes."

"Well of course he would, Dutch," Balalaika remarked, smiling. "Like I keep saying, you do smart work."

"I'm glad to hear that," Dutch said. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we'll get out of your way while you take care of those arms."

"That I shall." Balalaika then noticed Revy stepping out from below of the Black Lagoon, carrying an armored briefcase. "So Anego," she began, "doing a little side-work again?"

"Wha-what?" the Chinese American sputtered, surprised by Balalaika's observation. "Oh that… well… yeah, Sis, it's something I picked-up while we were busy."

"Yeah, after pistol-whipping that British guy first because he wouldn't let go of it," Benny observed, leaning against the deck.

"Hey listen, asshole," Revy snarled, staring daggers at the tech expert, "how would you like to say that after I perforate your head with my gun?"

"Maybe later," Benny mumbled sarcastically, "right now I better lock everything up before leaving."

Dutch simply looked nervously at the scene before telling Balalaika, "Look, Revy found some guy holding that case as if it was worth something, so she decided to take it in as a bonus. It wasn't my idea."

"I don't blame you, Dutch," Balalaika replied. "So Anego, what do you plan to do with that case now that you have it?" she said smartly.

"What else?" Revy replied. "Get ahold of the asshole who wants whatever's in this case and ask for money to get it back."

"I see," the Russian smirked. "And tell me, have you ascertained what is in the case yet?"

"Uh… no," Revy shrugged.

Balalaika cocked her head, then she said, "Well then, shall we open it then? Do you have the key?"

"Key?" repeated the brown-haired girl, suddenly realizing a major glitch in her plans.

"Of course." Balalaika pointed to the case and added, "That particular brand of case, if I recall, requires a special key to open in." She looked at Revy and further added with a smile, "Surely, Anego, you must realize that, in order to get to the contents within, you have to have the specific key that fits the lock."

"You mean to tell me, Revy," Dutch began exasparatly, "that after pistol-whipping and virtually threatening that guy with his life that you neglected to demand the key? Do you realize how dumb you're looking right now?" Revy just hung her head down, but from the expression of her face, one can tell she was getting angry, if not with the others, then with her.

"Sounds like typical Revy for you," Benny chimed in, catching on. "Go in with guns blazing and forget even the simplest of details."

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me," Rock added, sighing. "She can, at times, be thinking of only her pocketbook."

"Hey lay-off you two fuckers or both of you are going to be filled with hot lead!" Revy snarled.

"Better give her room, Rock," Benny laughed, "or otherwise she might blow-up." Thankfully, she didn't do anything, other than stomp away with the briefcase, still smoldering.

After seeing all this, Dutch just shook his head as he returned his attention to Balalaika. "I'm sorry that you had to see that," he said. "Like I said before, getting that briefcase wasn't exactly my idea."

"So was obtaining Mr. Okajima over there," the Russian added, pointing to Rock, "but at least he was able to be an asset to your company. Well, our business is done here, Dutch. Thank you for your help, as always. Let me know if you need any help in the future." Balalaika then accompanied Boris as the rest of her group departed the docks, leaving the owner of the Lagoon Company to ponder what to do next about their unexpected parcel.

**THE LAGOON COMPANY'S HEADQUARTERS, DOWNTOWN ROANAPUR, SOME TIME LATER…**

It was three hours since the four had returned from the docks, and now all of them were sitting around a briefcase they didn't know what to do about. Occasionally, one of them would either take a drag off a cigarette, a sip of beer or a bite of leftover pizza but nothing much. Every once in a while, Dutch would reach over, examine the case, then look disgustingly at Revy before settling down and try to figure out what next to do.

As for Rock, he simply looked at the case intently. He had loosened his tie some time ago when the case was set down and had been quiet ever since.

All the while, the one female member of the group would be staring angrily at the case, as if it was one of the New York policemen that had beaten her up many years ago – just because she was a poor street urchin. Benny, in the meantime, would glance over nervously at Revy, wondering when the explosion would happen.

It was quick in coming. **"ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD ALL I CAN TAKE WITH THIS FUCKING CASE HERE!!" **she bellowed, drawing both her chrome-plated Berettas and aimed it at the case. **"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, I'M GOING TO FIND OUT…" **but was cut-off in mid-sentence by both Dutch and Benny grabbing her and trying to wrest her guns from her grip. Rock, in the meantime, was still studying the case.

"**GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, TWO-HAND!!" **Dutch yelled, straining to keep Revy under control. **"YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU WENT OFF ALL FIRED-UP LIKE THAT!?"  
**

"**YEAH, CHIEF WATSAP GOT ALL OVER OUR ASSES JUST BECAUSE YOUR FIT CAUSED HIM TO MISS-OUT ON HIS TEE TIME AND HE HAD TO STRAIGHTEN OUT THE MESS YOU CAUSED!!" **Benny added. **"WE HAD TO SHELL-OUT A THOUSAND DOLLARS EXTRA TO WHAT WE USUALLY PAY HIM JUST SO HE WOULD HAVE YOUR ASS SITTING IN JAIL FOR A MONTH!!"**

"**IT'LL BE WORTH IT!!" **Revy yelled, still trying to aim at the case. **"I'VE SHOULD'VE CAPPED THAT WORMY BRIT'S ASS FOR NOT GIVING US THE KEY TO THAT THING!! NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I…"**

"Excuse me," Rock said calmly. All through the ruckus that was being raised, he was the only one that was still studying the case. "I think that I might be able to pick the lock on that thing."

The other three stopped their fighting. "Are you sure of that, Rock?" Dutch asked, still holding Revy along with Benny.

"Well sure," the Japanese man said. "It's not like I've haven't done it before."

"Now wait a minute," Benny put in, "this has to be a top-of-the-line armored briefcase. What makes you think you can pick it?"

Getting up from the couch he was sitting in, Rock made his way to the desk and got two paperclips from the desk and started bending them. "My old bosses over at Asahi Heavy Industrial use the same brand of cases that this one is. There were a few of them who, because they would be drinking too much during some party that I was forced to attend, would lose the keys and needed to access important papers. And naturally, I was the one they would call upon to either open it or lose my job." He began to work the lock on the case as he continued. "I gotten pretty at doing this, so whenever someone needed to go on a business trip, I was the one they would demand accompany them."

"Must've been something, figuring out how to pick one of those locks," Revy added as the others released her.

"It's really nothing," Rock shrugged. "I was studying the next generation of briefcase around the same time I was called to this part of the world – right about the time you guys kidnapped me."

"Then I guess it must be fortunate that Revy had the bright idea to take you along," Dutch put in, ignoring Revy sticking her tongue at him.

"At least this job is a bit more interesting than over at Asahi," laughed Rock.

There was a few minutes of quiet while Rock continued to work the lock. Rock, working steadily, worked the lock over, stopping every once-in-a-while to wipe the sweat from his brow. Then, with not much of a flourish, the lock clicked. "There, that should do it," he said, undoing the latch and opening the case.

Four sets of eyes then set themselves into the contents of the case. "Boy, that was fucking disappointing," Revy growled. Packed within the foam insulation was a smaller steel box – locked – as well as a manila envelope. "I'll bet you that we don't have the key to open that one."

"Not so fast, Revy," Dutch put in, opening the envelope. "I felt a set of keys in here." Indeed there was another set of keys, as well as several papers. "Benny-boy, see if these will open that box."

The tech expert nodded, taking the key that Dutch had handed him. Picking up the box, he used the key to open the small box, then opened the lid, finally revealing the contents. But when they did, the faces on all for of them told the story.

"**THAT'S IT!?" **Revy snarled as she saw what appeared to be a microchip encased in an acrylic shell. **"ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME WE GONE THROUGH ALL THAT FUCKING MESS FOR SOME SHITTY PAPERWEIGHT!?"**

"What do you mean 'we', Two-Hand?" Dutch countered, shaking his head in disgust. "Grabbing that case was your idea."

"Oh blow it out your ass, Dutch!" the girl growled, snatching up the object. "I knew I should've capped that Brit's ass! This was nothing but a big waste of time!" She then wound-up her arm in preparation of throwing the chip out the window.

"Hold it a second, Revy, willya?" Benny quickly said, snatching the chip from Revy and studying it through the shell.

"You see something, Benny?" Rock asked, his curiosity – and everybody else's – piqued.

Benny said nothing for a few minutes, instead studying the chip. "Well this is something," he finally said. "It looks like your average microprocessor, but I don't see any leads or contacts that would make it normally useful in computers."

"What are you talking about, Benny-boy?" the burly African American said.

"What I mean, Dutch, is that normal microprocessors have some way to allow input and commands through leads or contacts," Benny commented. "However, I do see several places on the chip where possibly something like a neural contact could be installed. This could mean it could be some sort of medical chip – or something. Very unusual."

"Yeah," Rock added, "bug why in the world would they put that chip in plastic? I know a little about acrylics, and I know that you have to place the object you're casting into an over to cure the plastic. From what I know about that electronic stuff, heat is a good way to ruin a microchip."

"If that's the case," Revy put in, "then that fucking chip is worthless!"

"But that English guy was willing to take you on, Revy," Dutch said. "That means it has to be worth at least something." He then pulled out several slips of paper from the manila envelope and read them. "This looks like a phone number, possibly in London." He handed the paper to Rock, "Let's ring these guys up. Rock, I'll let you be our rep on this. Who knows, maybe whoever they are might be willing to pay us for our trouble."

"I don't really know about this," the Japanese man said doubtfully. "It's possibly still dark over in London. They could be pretty sore about being woken up for something like this."

"Who care if they're pissed-off or not?" Revy grumbled. "Just all them up so that we can get paid!" Rock didn't say anything as he dialed up the number, but did look sourly at her.

**LONDON, THE HELLSING ORGANIZATION, SEVERAL MINUTES BEFORE…**

All the humans – with the exception of few of the Wild Geese waiting for a call and a few of the domestic staff– had gone to bed hours ago. Looking out the windows as she stood in Sir Integra's office, Rally said nothing, her eyes glowing as she did. She had taken this sort of thing up ever since Seras had freed her, allowing her mind to explore the other minds around the compound – investigating a mystery that had plagued her since.

After a few minutes of this, Alucard, not wearing his hat or glasses, decided to make his appearance, noticing the dusky vampire almost dead to the world. He decided wait a few extra seconds before saying, "Like a little company, Rally Vincent?"

"Huh?" Rally muttered, surprised. Abruptly, she allowed her mind to return to her body, the glow fading from her orange-red eyes. "Oh, it's you, Alucard. Look, haven't you got anything better to do than to pester me? I'm a little busy right now."

"Too busy that you ignore phone duty in Sir Integra's office?" the No-Life King countered. "Even since the Police Girl had freed you, I've noticed that you have allowing your mind to explore the mansion's grounds, probing many of the humans' minds. Might I ask why?"

Rally seemed a bit surprised that Alucard would notice her behavior so soon. She then smiled and said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Settling down in Sir Integra's chair, she looked up to the red-clad and continued with, "When Master freed me, granted I was a little overcome with the new sensations my body was experiencing. I then decided to try out some of the new powers I had. I allowed my mind to explore the grounds around here. I saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a lot of the goings-on around here. But then all of a sudden, I caught a brief mental flash around here… someone thinking of treason." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "Unfortunately, whoever's mind it was noticed and clammed-up before I could get a better description on who it is. Ever since then, I've been using my spare time to try to find out who it is, but so far I've been coming up empty."

"Have you told Sir Integra about this?" Alucard asked, alarmed by this revelation.

"Not yet," the dusky vampire said. "Integra would demand that I have proof of this… traitor over here. And I dread to think what would happen if word about this traitor were to get out. We could end up with everyone not trusting everyone."

"A wise decision, to be sure," Alucard said, nodding. "This could explain a great deal of things."

"Like what?" Rally asked.

"You do recall reading the reports of the Valentine Brothers' attack on these grounds a few years before?" the No-Life King asked. Rally nodded in agreement. "Those FREAKs had intimate knowledge about what was transpiring here and attacked this place while we were vulnerable. We did not find out how they got this knowledge, and it was believed the spy within had died when Incognito sprang his trap at the Tower of London. However, there are still several members of the household staff that survived the outcome, not to mention a new spy may have been place within this place, so I wouldn't be surprised about your concerns." He then sighed and added, "However, we cannot leave Sir Integra further in the dark about this for too long."

"But what if she want proof of the traitor and we don't have it?" Rally asked.

"Giving Sir Integra forewarning about the traitor may be an advantage we can use," Alucard answered. "Do not worry yourself about word about this getting out. I believe she can keep it secret for how long it takes to find the villain."

Hearing this wasn't what Rally expected. "Whatever," she sighed, slumping her head against the desk. "As if Integra doesn't have enough problems, like that FREAK chip being stolen."

It was at that time that the phone rang. Pulling her head up, Rally punched-up the speaker and began with, "Hello, this is the office of Sir Hellsing. May I help you?"

There was a brief hesitation before a male voice said, "Uh… hello. I was wondering… is Sir Hellsing in and may I talk to him?"

"Her," Rally grumbled.

"Say again?" the voice repeated.

"Sir Hellsing is a woman, you twit. Anyway, she's asleep and isn't taking any calls right now. I'm Rally Vincent, if there's anything you have to say to her, " Rally continued, picking up a pencil and paper, "please give me the details and I'll get them to her."

"Well…" the male voice stuttered.

"C'mon Rock," a female voice snarled, "spit it out already!"

"Yeah, right," Rock said, "this is regarding a case that apparently belongs to you, and we were wondering…"

"Wait a minute," Rally interrupted, putting down the pencil and discreetly pressing a button marked, 'Trace' on the phone, "did you say 'a case'?" She nodded to Alucard, who closed his eyes and telepathically contacted Sir Integra, as well as Walter. Rally, in the meantime, made a similar contact to Seras.

"Yes," Rock continued. "I represent interested parties who have possession of the case and would like to discuss negotiations for it's return."

Looking up at Alucard, who nodded, Rally replied, "Yes, we're contacting Sir Hellsing as we speak. So, how did you come about this… case?"

**ROANAPUR…**

Dutch walked away from the speakerphone and whispered to Benny, "At least we're getting somewhere. That's gotta be something."

The blonde tech expert nodded. "True," he then noticed Revy, who was showing signs of impatience, "but I wonder how long it's going to last?"

The African American also took note of Revy and added, "Hopefully, long enough."

**LONDON…**

Making her way into the office, Sir Integra, tying the belt to her bed robe, strode into the office, where Rally had got herself out of the seat. Walter, also in a robe, was close behind, followed by Seras, who materialized out of thin air. "What is this all about, Rally?" she demanded, moving to her place on the desk.

"I think it's the guys who stole the case," the dusky vampire stated, then added telepathically, _**'I already put an autotrace on that call. Maybe we'll find where they are.' **_She then vocally said, "They've called to negotiate about its return."

"So they call it 'negotiate', haven't they?" the Hellsing leader said, then turned to the speaker and added, "This is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. May I ask the identity of whoever I am talking to?"

**ROANAPUR…**

Rock briefly muted the speaker and anxiously said, "Dutch, they're asking who we are. What shall I tell them?"

"Just tell them you represent the company, Rock. Don't give out any names," Dutch replied briskly.__

"Oh boy," Rock sighed as he un-muted and said, "I am a representative of the Lagoon Company, and I am not obliged to give out more than that."

"I see," Sir Integra's voice replied. "And how am I supposed to know if you indeed are the ones possessing the stolen case?"

Rock gulped. "Well… this case is open… and your number was in the envelope. I… guess that's proof enough."

"If you have indeed opened the case," the Hellsing leader countered, "then there is a verification code included with the phone number. Read it out and prove yourselves!"

"What does she mean?" Rock gasped, looking at Dutch.

Quickly, Dutch grabbed the envelope. Reaching in, he found a 3x5 card. Reading the contents, he scratched his head and said, "Read it out… but it's a little bit macabre if you ask me."

Taking the card, Rock broke into a cold sweat reading the contents. "Okay," he said over the speaker, then taking a deep breath, began, "A-hem… 'The Bird of the Hermes is my Name… Eating My Wings to make me Tame'."

**LONDON…**

Rally glanced over to Alucard, who was gritting his teeth upon hearing that. _**'That's the inscription on your coffin! Why did you think Integra chose that?' **_she asked mentally. Alucard didn't answer, only listening silently.

"Very well, I confirm that you indeed have the case," Sir Integra said. "So what is it that you want."

**ROANAPUR…**

"Boy, that was creepy," Rock said to himself, then centered himself and continued, "Okay, I would like to discuss terms for the return of the contents…"

"You mean 'ransom', do you?" Sir Integra's voice countered. "There will be none paid out. You shall return the case immedietly!"

"Uhh… I'm not sure if that's the correct course of action, Miss Hellsing," Rock mumbled.

"You shall refer to me as **SIR **Hellsing," Sir Integra shot back loudly, "and as for that case, my terms are clear and non-negotiable: that case is to be returned to the Hellsing Organization immedietly! Do I make myself clear?"

Now Rock was at a loss of words. Clearly he was dealing with a situation he hadn't been trained to encounter – namely a stubborn party that was not willing to part with any money! With his friends looking on, Rock then searched mentally for a possible solution – only to get shoved out of the way by a clearly-pissed Revy.

"Outta the way, you're proving to be worst than fucking useless, Rock!" the brown-haired woman snarled. "Now listen, you stick-up-you-ass bitch, I've gone through a whole lot of trouble getting that case and I'm not about to fucking get stiffed! Now either you open up the pocketbook and give us what we deserve, or we'll find someone who'll pay better for that useless paperweight of yours!"

"Well… it was good while it lasted," Benny sighed. Dutch just buried his face with one had in embarrassment.

"**WHAT!?" **Sir Integra exploded over the speaker. **"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME IN SUCH A VULGAR MANNER!! THE HELLSING ORGANIZATION WILL NEVER LOWER ITSELF TO PAYING BLACKMAIL TO A BUNCH OF CHEAP PIRATES LIKE YOU… NEVER!! AND IF YOU KNEW THE DANGER OF THAT CHIP YOU POSSESS, THEN YOU WOULD SERIOUSLY RECONSIDER MAKING THAT LAST STATEMENT!!" **The connection then broke off.

Silence reigned for the better part of a minute before Dutch finally said, "Nice going, Revy. You succeeded in pissing off yet another person that's libel to look us up."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Dutch!" Revy snarled, picking up her holsters and storming out the door. "I'm going to see if the Yellow Flag is open."

"Rock, go with her," Dutch said, thumbing towards the door. "If Bao is stupid enough to have the bar open this early, at least you're the only one that has the guts to keep Revy from causing trouble."

"Will do, Dutch," Rock said, then in an afterthought, offered, "Sorry I couldn't work things out with that Hellsing woman."

"Don't think about it too much. Now get going." Rock then hurried out the door, making sure his tie was tied while doing so.

Meanwhile, Benny took the chip into his hand and told Dutch, "If you don't mind, I like the chance to study that chip further. It might give us a chance to find out why the hell they would want it back so badly."

"You do that, Benny-boy. Just make sure you keep that little bundle of trouble in its shell," Dutch sighed, then made his way out the door. "Meanwhile, I'll see if I can get ahold of Balalaika, see if she knows anything about this Hellsing lady. I've got this bad feeling we're in for a lot of trouble in the future."

**LONDON…**

"**HOW DARE THEY!! HOW DARE THEY!!" **Sir Integra roared, her hands firmly planted on her desk. Alucard, along with Walter, looked as if they were not surprised about her reaction. Rally and Seras, on the other hand, were shocked, surprised by the Hellsing leader's show of temper. **"THOSE… THEIVES HAD THE UTTER GALL TO DEMANT TRIBUTE FOR SOMETHING THEY DO NOT DESERVE!! WE SHALL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS INSULT!!" **She then noticed the 'trace' button was on, then looked at Rally and said in a calmer voice, "Thank goodness you had the presence of mind to put a trace on that call! At least we can give those brigands the justice they deserve."

"Y-y-yeah," Rally stammered, still in shock.

Sir Integra looked up at her friend, then centered herself and said, "My apologies if you had to witness my behavior, but you can understand the circumstances."

"I wouldn't blame you for losing your temper the way you did," Seras added.

"Indeed." Looking up to Walter, Sir Integra added, "As soon as the information is available, have everything ready for a proper response." The butler nodded in agreement.

"So, we're going on another trip?" Alucard purred, anticipating another battle.

"Not you!" Sir Integra shot back. "You are needed here, along with Walter, in case something were to happen here!" She then looked over at Seras and Rally and added, "I am afraid the burden of recovering the FREAK chip is going to fall upon you two."

"You're kidding?" Rally gasped.

"I am not jesting, Rally." Sir Integra then turned to Seras and added, "You and your servant are to travel to… wherever those scoundrels are and recover the chip. Hopefully, no fatalities will be incurred but I cannot guarantee that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir Integra… but what about you?" the Draculina asked.

"I will follow as soon as you and Rally get the lay of the land," Sir Integra said. "I suggest you and Rally prepare your traveling coffins. I will notify the R.A.F. base you will be departing soon."

"Excuse me, Sir Integra," Walter added, "but you said that I will not be able to accompany Miss Victoria and Miss Vincent. Surely you have someone in mind to see to their needs while they are on their mission."

"That I do, Walter," the Hellsing leader said.

Rally and Seras, in the meantime, looked over at each other. "I think I can speculate who Sir Integra has in mind of the person accompanying us."

"Somehow, I have that same idea, Master," Rally added.

**A SECRET LOCATION IN THE SOUTH CHINA SEA, AT THE SAME TIME…**

The small fishing trawler crept its was across the open seas, the sound of its badly-maintained engine sputtering loudly as it did. So far, this wasn't the kind of transportation that Natasha Radinov had in mind, but she had to make do with worse. She had to find all sorts of transportation in her career as an assassin, and a fishing boat was at least a leisurely way to travel, provided she got used to the smell of rotting fish.

A small beeping caught her attention. Pulling out her satellite phone, she punched the key. "Da," she began. "Ah Major, it's you. Yes, I am on my way to Indonesia right now. With any luck, I should be on my way to Jakarta the next day."

A slight frown crossed her face. "A new location? Really? No, it's no bother, although it is unexpected. Yes, I'm familiar with the area, I've done quite a bit of business there in the past. As a matter of fact, I do have... an old business client that lives there. I think I can go there to get the additional weapons that I might need." A pause, "No, I do not believe she knows of my little… misadventure over in Chicago, so I believe it's safe to see her. I will let you know when I arrive. Until then." She then switched off the phone, then made her way to the small quarters she had on the boat.

As she arrived at the door, she noticed a small rat scurrying around. Quick as a cat, Radinov snatched the rodent up, entered her quarters… then bit into the rat and drained its blood. Then crushing the tiny body, she opened up a porthole and threw the remains overboard.

'_**How easy it would be to feast on one of the crew,' **_the Russian thought to herself. _**'However, I cannot allow myself to be found out. Besides, I'll have plenty of prey once I reach Roanapur.'**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	13. Old Aquiantances, Pt 3

Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 3

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 3**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

_**The full moon hung over the nighttime sky, like an old friend on a warm spring day. A gentle breeze wafted its way inside the darkened bedroom through the balcony window. Inside, an elegant Victorian-era canopy bed sat in the center of the room, walls of chiffon sheers covering the parameter of the bed, concealing the occupant inside.**_

_**Moria Hedgley lounged lazily upon the mattress, her nude body elegantly stretched over the sheets. Occasionally, she would glance towards the window, as if waiting for someone. Finding nothing occurring, Moria would continue to relax, sometimes fondling one of her breasts in anticipation of… something.**_

_**Soon, a shadow falls upon the sheers just as a slight gust nearly parts them. Almost eagerly, Moria rises from the bed and parts the curtains, seeing the cause of the disturbance. "You've come," she says almost breathlessly.**_

"_**Hey, didn't I say I would?" Irene "Rally" Vincent, also nude, replied gently. "Sorry it took me a while," she was met by Moria, whom the vampire taken into her arms, "things got a little busy back there."**_

"_**It doesn't matter, my dear," Moria replied huskily as she drew Rally closer, "as long as you are here – and in my arms, I can wait for an eternity if I have to." The two then laid back down on the bed as Rally drew Moria into a deep kiss, while the human entertained herself by fondling Rally's left breast, occasionally pinching the nipple. As they parted, their tongues continued to play with each other, saliva dripping between them.**_

_**Rally then continued to plant light kissed upon the human girl's body, starting from the neck and proceeding down slowly. Briefly, she hesitated as she took the right breast and started sucking it, her right hand gently kneading the left. Ever so briefly, the vampire would gently nip at the nipple, lightly grazing it, which drew a surprised gasp from Moria. "Not… too hard, love," she managed to say, her breathing growing more labored.**_

"_**Oh I'm just beginning, my dear Moria," Rally purred, resuming her kisses upon her lover's body, deliberately finding every erogenous zone with them… until she reached Moria's crotch, taking in the building musk. Rally then paused, catching sight of Moria's eyes, already feverish with lust. A smile graced the girl's lips before she closed her eyes. Satisfied, the dusky vampire began to lap away at the generously-juicing slit.**_

"_**OH GOD… YES, RALLY… YES!!" Moria cried out, the electric sensations of Rally's tongue sending her to new heights of passion. With every lick, she felt like she was going to explode, the moans seemingly emanating on their own. Then all of a sudden, Rally had stopped, causing Moria to panic. "Wait… don't stop, I was getting close!" she pleaded.**_

_**Rally simply chuckled as she changed positions, strattling Moria's crotch with hers. "I know, I know. Don't worry about, I'm not finished… but let's take this to another level!" She then started grinding down rapidly, taking Moria's right leg for added leverage. "Oh yeah!!" the vampire gasped, "Now… this is… more like it!!"**_

_**Both women were now moaning in unison, the pitch and the tempo of them growing exponentially as Rally's gyrations increased. "RALLY… I'M… I'M GOING TO COME!!" Moria cried, starting to tense up.**_

"_**ME TOO!! LET'S… COME TOGETHER!!" Rally added, her hips frantically grinding her clitoris against Moria's. Then both women tensed briefly before crying out, their crotches fountaining out as they orgasmed. **_

_**After five seconds, Rally finally collapsed, nearly spent. "Man," she gasped, clinging to Moria's sweaty body, "that was intense! I… I don't know if I'll be able to stand up after that!"**_

_**Then Rally felt Moria's hand gently turn her face. The human's eyes had an almost dreamy look to them. "Then refresh yourself," she whispered. "Drink all my blood; make me your willing servant for all eternity!" Moria then closed her eyes and slowly craned her head back, offering her neck to Rally. **_

_**Taking the hint, all the vampire did was to smile as she slowly bent down and gently sank her fangs into her lover's neck, taking in the crimson essence that issued forth from within Moria's body. The human girl, in the meantime, continued to embrace Rally as the blood was drawn from her body – until Moria's hands fell lifelessly to the side.**_

**XXX**

Moria awoke with a start, eyes wide. "Wha-what the…?" she gasped, frantically feeling around her neck for any sign of injury. "Not that dream again?" She was in her bed at the Hellsing mansion, her new home since her flat was wrecked during the Angela affair. She had also noticed that, for the fifth night in a row, her bedclothes had been cast aside, her body almost nude – and her right hand was sticky and wet. _**'I… I masturbated in my sleep again,' **_the girl thought to herself, examining the secretions on her hand. _**'How strange.' **_

She had looked upon the alarm clock on the nightstand – 4:30 AM, and dawn was not too far off. "Well, as long as I'm up anyway, I might as well get ready for the day." Getting up, she stripped-off whatever bedclothes remained on her and made for the shower.

After she showered and dried-off, she put on a nice bra and panties and settled down in front of the vanity to begin preparing for the day. But the dream she had still rankled Moria's mind. _**'I remember over two months ago, I cursed Rally, wishing her dead for being a vampire. At least now we're on close speaking terms – but these dreams I've been having…' **_She looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity as she brushed her hair, again thinking, _**'It's not like I don't want to make love to Rally – I really do! Even Grandfather Peter fretted that one day I might have the misfortune to find a girl that was a bit abusive. But Rally's not like that! She's kind, sensitive, and very brave.' **_She then sighed sadly and added, _**'But Rally belongs to Seras. I could never be a true match for her, even if I tried. I guess I'm just destined to watch from a distance.' **_

As she continued to brush her hair, however, Moria couldn't get out of her mind a disturbing fact about the dreams that had plagued her for five nights. _**'But at the end of that dream – I always end up offering my blood to her – almost eagerly in fact! Could I… have some secret desire to become a vampire myself?'**_ She shuttered at the very thought.

A knocking on the door brought her back to reality. Quickly finding a robe, Moria put it on and tied it as she made her way to the door to open it. "Coming!" she called out, turning the knob and opening it a crack. "Oh Sir Integra," she said, recognizing the form of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing in front of her, "you're up."

"Yes… and so are you. Are you alright?" the Hellsing leader asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm an early riser, that's all," Moria chuckled. "But seeing you up this early is certainly a surprise."

"Business had me up this early," Sir Integra replied, "and it is business that has brought be here. Miss Hedgley, is your passport still current?"

"Uh… it is, but…"

"Good. Miss Hedgley, I want you to pack clothing specifically for a tropical region," said Sir Integra. "You will be accompanying Rally Vincent and Seras Victoria on their mission."

"**WHAAAT!?" **Moria was almost floored by that revelation. "I… going with them? But… where?"

"Thailand, if the trace Rally placed on that call is accurate enough," Sir Integra continued tursly. "I know this is coming on short notice, but I need someone I can trust that can see to the vampires' needs while down there." She handed Moria several papers, "I have gone over your records and I noticed that you are fluent in several of the languages spoken there, as well as fifteen others."

"Well… yes I am," the maid answered, still in a bit of a shock, "Grandfather did insist I have a well-rounded education, but… what do we know of that area?"

"Walter will brief you on that as soon as you are ready," Sir Integra answered. "I need to get some things done here, but I will accompany the three of you shortly afterwards. Make sure your things are packed and ready within the hour!"

"Y-yes, I'll do just that," sputtered Moria, and then quickly closed the door. Returning her maid's uniform to the closet, she quickly selected a casual business suit and comfortable shoes, dressed herself, got out several suitcases, and packed for a warm climate. _**'This is so sudden,' **_she thought to herself, _**'but it's an assignment, after all. I'd best pack a couple guns and ammunition, just in case.'**_

**XXX**

Less than an hour later, Moria had her cases placed in front of the motor pool, and the girl was standing near the building. Also standing near her was Walter C. Dolnez, holding a laptop computer in front of him. "… And I must further warn you that the city of Roanapur, while a very beautiful city on the outside, is rife with all sorts of debauchery, so you best be on your guard."

"Yes, Grandfather insisted that I take martial arts courses along with my education," Moria agreed, "so I think I can antiquely defend myself."

"Remarkable. It is any wonder you found time for anything else besides your studies, the way Commander Fargason had you going," the old butler remarked.

"What can I say, Mr. Dolnez? I was always a quick study." Moria then scanned around the grounds. "Is there any way I can get to talk to Rally? I need to ask her about something."

"I am sorry, but I am afraid that is not possible," Walter said. "Miss Vincent is already in her coffin and ready to go." He pointed to several of the Wild Geese sealing a coffin within a crate. "However, if you wish to talk to Miss Victoria, she is currently undergoing last-minute discussions with Sir Integra." He pointed to a doorway, "They are over there, if you like to see them."

"Yes, I'll do just that. Thank you." Moria then made her way to the cracked doorway. However, before she could knock on it, she happen to see Seras Victoria and Sir Integra talking to each other. It seemed normal enough – until Moria happen to see Sir Integra draw the Draculina into a rather passionate hug – followed by a deep kiss. _**'What in the world…' **_she thought to herself, startled by this scene. Ever so slowly, she crept away from the door. _**'I'll ask her later, when we arrive in Thailand," **_she thought.

**ROANAPUR, AT THE SAME TIME…**

It was a good thing that the Yellow Flag Bar was closed, otherwise Revy would have shot up the bar, angry as she was. So for most of the day, she and Rock had wandered the city, either browsing around the shops of just simply taking in the azure sky. Now it was late in the day, and the two had gotten orders at an outdoor ramen stand.

Revy was still in a foul mood, but luckily her anger had waned to the point where she was still fuming. "If you ask me, Rock," she snarled, picking at her soup with a chopstick, "it was lucky that stuck-up bitch was still in London, otherwise I would've blown her head off."

"If you say so, Revy," the former salaryman said, slurping up a few noodles, causing Revy to cringe. "Still, if you hadn't cut-in the way you did, we might have gotten somewhere."

"Oh you heard her," the girl griped, "she wasn't going to pay us, no matter what you did!" She then sighed and added, "However, that's a problem for later. But I am a little curious about the person that answered the phone, though."

"Oh?" Rock implored, noodles in his mouth.

Revy nodded, adding, "Yeah, that girl identified her as Rally Vincent. I'm wondering if it was the one I heard about."

"What for?"

It was then that Revy had pulled-out from one of her holsters a rather worn magazine clipping. Unfolding it, she showed a picture of an automatic pistol. "Do you have any idea what this is, Rock?" she asked.

Rock looked up at the photo. "It's a gun… so?"

**WHAP!!**

"**OW!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"** Rock yelped, smarting from the smack on the side of his head Revy gave him.

"That was for being a fucking idiot!" the girl snapped. "I mean, look at this gun and tell me what it is!"

Rock still rubbed the sore spot on his head. "How should I know? It's not like I own something like that! I mean after all, Japan's practically gun controlled and only some firearms otaku would know something like that!"

Revy just stared at Rock hard, then sat back into her chair and chuckled. "Oh, I guess they didn't teach firearms safety back where you lived. Okay Rock, time for Auntie Revy to give you a brief lesson." She then held the photo, adding, "This is the CZ-75 First Edition, made in 1975 in Czechoslovakia. Possibly the best fucking firearm ever build."

"That true?" Rock asked, taking a new look at the photo.

"Yup," Revy added. "This baby, although it only holds about nine rounds in a clip, is one durable gun. Metal's so hard you can use a stronger powder charge and it **STILL **won't break it." She bent closer to Rock and further added, "I know of gun collectors who would literally cream in their pants whenever they catch sight of this piece… and are willing to sell their right ball to pay top dollar just to get their hands on it."

"If it's that good," Rock said, scratching his head, "then why don't they just go down to the factory and get one."

Revy just snorted, "Because since '75, the quality of these guns wend downhill! Granted, some of the later guns are good, but the rest are nothing but pieces of shit! That's why this particular model is the one they want in their gun cases."

She then handed Rock the picture of the CZ-75 for him to study. "I… guess that would explain it," he said, but then asked, "But… what does this have to do with this… Rally… whatever she is?"

"Rally Vincent… at least the Rally Vincent I've heard of," Revy began, "is a shit-hot bounty hunter from Chicago, Illinois. She possibly one of the best in the business. I've met men on the Lower East Side – the type that would kill you just for looking at them the wrong way – literally piss in their pants whenever they catch word that she's in town!"

"Really?" Rock gasped.

"Really," Revy nodded. "She's like a god-damned pit bull whenever she's going after some bail jumper who thinks they got the balls to skip trial. She even got the nickname 'The Thumb-snatcher', because she likes to shoot-off the thumbs of those who are fucking stupid to aim their guns at them – and she shoots the CZ-75 First Edition."

"And… you think she'll sell you this gun?"

"Oh give me a break, Rock!" Revy shot back. "When someone has this gun, do you think they'll be so fucking stupid to sell it? No way! The only way someone like me can get ahold of the CZ-75 First Edition is to either steal it… or kill the owner."

"You'd do that?" Rock gasped, horrified.

"In a second," Revy whispered in a low, threatening voice, "and I don't ever want to hear any of your fucking sanctimonious speeches to the contrary. Got it?"

Rock nodded. Granted he didn't like what he heard, but he knew it would be suicide to convince Revy otherwise. "So… if this… Rally was smart, she would stay away from you, I guess."

Revy just grunted, then cast aside her bowl after polishing-off the contents. "C'mon, let's get back home. Dutch would probably want to know if he's going to have to own Bao more money." Rock didn't argue.

**HOTEL MOSCOW, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"I'm sorry I couldn't get much more than what you already got, Dutch," Balalaika said, seated at her desk. Off to the side, Boris was pouring tea from a samovar for his boss.

"That's okay, Balalaika," Dutch said on the other end, "although what you did give me is reason for concern. This… Integra Hellsing is some woman, I must admit."

"Agreed. Well, I'll just leave you to use the information as you see fit."

"Okay. Catch you later." Dutch then hung up.

Boris then presented the cup of tea to his boss, but became concerned when he studied her face. The two had known each other for a long time, stemming from their service to the former Soviet Union during the Afghanistan campaign, and there was something about the odd look she had that worried him. "Is something wrong, Captain?" he asked.

The mob boss looked up. "Oh… it's nothing Sergeant, just thinking."

"That's not the impression I get," Boris countered.

Balalaika chuckled. "I appreciate it. Really, from what I've gathered, this Sir Hellsing may not seem that dangerous." But then the look returned, "However, that name… I know I've heard of it but I cannot place where. Where have I heard that… name before?"

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Natasha Radinov stood at the bow of the sampan as the boat made it's way into Roanapur's harbor. Glancing over the deteriorating Buddha statue that marked the entrance, the assassin-turned FREAK could only shake her head. "The same as always," she sighed.

As soon as the boat made the dock, Radinov paid the owner, then stepped off onto it. In a short time, she walked over to a sight familiar to her – a small dockside shop. The owner, who was seated next to the entrance, stood up, recognizing the figure. "Natasha," he began, "it's good to see you again!" He hugged the woman, which was returned.

"Indeed it is, Hueng," Radinov replied. "So how are things lately? Has our old friend Verrocchio been well?"

"Verrocchio?" Hueng muttered, looking uncomfortable.

Radinov looked alarmed. "Don't tell me something has happened to him?" she asked.

"He's dead," Hueng said, nodding sadly. "Turned out the help he had up and killed him for no reason whatsoever." He sat back down and added, "I knew hiring the Vampire Twins was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen to reason! He just got too greedy!"

"The Vampire Twins – here?"

"Oh don't worry, they're dead, too," Hueng reassured. "That fry-faced Balalaika and her men saw to it."

Radinov nodded. "That's too bad. And they were so cute, too." But privately, she thought bitterly, _**'I say good riddance to bad rubbish! I never really liked Hansel and Gretel… they were too psychotic.' **_She then changed the subject, "Hueng, I need some reliable transportation to the mainland. My latest employer has given me a very generous stipend, so I would appreciate a nice car if you can find it." She produced a bundle of 100 bills and discreetly placed it in the man's hands.

Hueng quickly hid the bills and said, "For you, Natasha, I can find a whole fleet of cars for your use."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Old Friend," Radinov said, "Just one car will do."

"I'll see what I can find," Hueng said, going into his shop. __

**THE MAINLAND, A THAI ARMY BASE…**

Moria yawned loudly as she got a pry bar out to open the cases that held the vampires' coffins. She really didn't like shooing away some of the Thai soldiers that helped place the crates in this concealed, but she didn't like the idea of them panicking once the coffins were opened. This was an ancient land, which held many superstitions, and she wanted to preserve any help Sir Integra needed.

Just as soon as she was able to get the bar into a seam at the top of one of those crates, she was distracted, by a figure that had walked in. "Excuse me," she said, "but I said I can do this alone."

"That's alright, Miss Hedgley," the man said, picking up another pry bar. "I'm one of the three contacts Sir Integra enlisted to help you out over here."

"Oh really?" Moria said, followed by another yawn.

"Anything wrong?" the man asked.

"Well… I stayed up all during the flight over here," explained Moria. "I was hoping I could avoid jet lag, but I'm just so tired. Well anyway, why don't we get these open, Mr…. uh, what's your name?"

"Vincent – Deepak Vincent," the man said. "I'm Irene's father."

"Irene – oh you mean Rally!" Moria gasped, but then a worried look came over her face, "But… do you know…"

Vincent chuckled, "Oh don't worry, Irene told me what had happened regarding Goldie. So, which one of the crates is my daughter in, Miss?"

"Uh… that one," Moria said, pointing to the crate closest to Vincent.

Quickly, the two worked, breaking down the planks surrounding the coffins. As soon as they were finished, Moria grabbed two units of blood from a nearby cooler, whereas she handed Vincent one of them. "We better get them up now."

Vincent nodded, then gently tapped on the lid of Rally's coffin. The lid opened, then Rally stood and stretched. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the storeroom, she looked to the person standing next to her – and did a double-take. "Dad?" she gasped, surprised to see her father standing there.

"Nice to see you too, Irene," Vincent said, smiling while handing his daughter the blood unit.

"Uh… likewise, I guess." She then opened the hose and took a sip. Using a clamp to close-off the bag, Rally then asked, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be in the area when Sir Integra called," Vincent explained. "She told me about that FREAK chip you were going to recover and asked if I can help out. And besides," he playfully tussled Rally's hair and added, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing okay… well, for a vampire at least," Rally said.

"Excuse me, Rally," Seras said, who was still in her coffin that Moria opened, "but who in the world are you talking to?"

"Oh… yeah," Rally blundered. "Master, this is Deepak Vincent, my father. Dad," she indicated to Seras," this is Seras Victoria. She was the one who…" she paused uncomfortably.

"The one who saved my daughter," Vincent said, walking up to Seras and shaking her hand. "You have my thanks, Miss Victoria, although the way you did it was a bit… unusual."

"I'm… I'm sorry about that," Seras said, bowing her head.

"Don't worry yourself," Vincent said. "Well, I suggest you ladies finish your meals, then we can get this mission started." He then noticed Moira blushing as she looked at Rally, but said nothing about it.

"Got it, Dad," Rally said, returning to her blood.

**XXX**

A few minutes later, the four exited the storeroom, Rally and Seras donning sunglasses as they did. "You've gotten stronger, that's for certain, Irene," Vincent said, noticing his daughter's ease with the noontime sunlight.

"I'm no longer a fledgling, Dad," Rally explained. "I've gotten a few more advantages since Master freed me. If I want, I can see my reflection in a mirror, can cast a shadow… even eat some solid food, provided I keep my blood intake up."

"Other than that, there are still some issues she still has to deal with, Mr. Vincent," Seras added. "But she's adapting quite well, I must say."

"Well, that's nice to hear," Vincent replied.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vincent, but you said you were… **YAAAAAWWWWNNN**… one of **three **contacts we have here," Moria said.

"Yeah, what about the other two, Dad?" the dusky vampire asked.

Vincent hesitated, "Yes, about that… well, you'll meet one of them when we get to your objective, Roanapur. As for the other…"

"**HEY PUSSYCAT, NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN!!" **another voice – belonging to A.T.F. agent William Collins – bellowed from behind.

"**ACK!!" ** Rally's eyes were wide as she slowly turned around. Sure enough, Collins was indeed behind her, again wearing his dingy tan trenchcoat, and again sporting his blonde ponytail and facial stubble. "Uh… h-hi, Bill. Nice seeing you, too," she lied, cringing at seeing him again.

"Perfect," Collins smirked, but cringed as well just as he caught sight of Seras glaring at him. "Boy, not her again?" he grumbled. "Anyway, I bet you're wondering why I'm here, aren't you Rally?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, Bill," Rally muttered.

Suavely, Collins walked to Rally's side and said, "All in good time. Right now, if your father doesn't mind, I'd like to have a brief chat with you."

Rally definitely **DIDN'T **want to be **ANYWHERE **near the swarmy agent, but was disappointed to see her father give his approval. "Okay, Bill, whatever you say," she groaned, afterwhich she and Collins made their way to a private corner, then said, "Listen Bill, I've just gotten off a very long flight and I don't have time for any of your crap!"

"I didn't think you were, Rally," Collins replied, turning serious – almost grim. "Before you start to rip my throat out, I think it's only fair I tell you this. You see – how can I put this – a person like me usually has a lot of contacts while performing this line of work – like people down in Homeland Security – people like… Harold Lewis."

"Lewis?" Rally repeated. Then she made the connection. "So… you know what happened to me… that I'm a vampire."

Collins nodded sympathetically. "I've got to admit, Rally… I don't envy your position right now. Granted, you are one ballsey lady, but even I didn't think you'd have the guts to become Dracula's daughter."

"More like his granddaughter, actually," Rally said to herself.

"What?" Collins absently said.

"Nevermind. Anyway Bill, why the hell are you here in the first place?"

Collins straightened up his trenchcoat and said, "For that, I think we better rejoin the others for that. Look Rally, this vampire thing you've got right now doesn't seem to be easy, so I wanted you to know if you get into a jam while we're here, you'll have me behind your back."

"Thanks, Bill," Rally said as they rejoined the others.

**XXX**

"So you're saying that the A.T.F. is working with the Filipino government on stopping weapons smuggling over here," Rally said, seated in the back of a jeep headed for Roanapur. She, Seras and Moria were accompanying Collins, obviously to meet the third contact.

"Right," Collins said, driving the jeep. "It seems that, there's some operation over here exporting guns to the communist insurgents over in the Philippines. In fact, we were about to intercept a shipment when the smugglers got jumped by pirates."

"No doubt the pirates responsible for stealing the FREAK chip," Seras added. "Any idea how they got wind of the smugglers?"

"Not offhand, but we believe they were working with one of the mob syndicates working on the island," Collins offered.

"Why in the world for?" Moria asked.

"I would believe," the Draculina started, "that, is hostilities were to break out, it could prove to be an inconvenience to the syndicates' drug smuggling routes."

"Sounds plausible, Master," Rally agreed.

"Yeah. Well anyway, when we get to the hotel, the third member of our party should bring you guys up to speed on whoever you will be facing," Collins said.

"Just so long as you don't get in our way," Rally added. "Look Bill, I appreciate the help but this is the Hellsing Organization's matter. You stick your nose in this and you… **BILL, WATCH OUT!!**"

Frantically, Collins managed to swerve out-of-the-way of a speeding BMW, which was driving in the direction opposite of the jeep. As they slid into a shallow ditch, Rally just happened to catch sight of the drive – and felt her insides clench as the Beemer raced off. **"BILL, DID YOU GET A LOOK AT THE DRIVER?"**

Collins did – and even **HE **couldn't believe it! **"THAT… THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!? THAT CAN'T BE NATASHA RADINOV!? SHE'S DEAD!!"**

"Rally, are you alright?" Seras asked, looking concerned.

"Yes," Moria added. "You look like you've just saw a ghost."

Rally simply settled back into her seat. "Maybe I just did. I'll explain when we get to the hotel."

**XXX**

Radinov, on the other hand, seem pleasantly pleased with the situation. "Hmm… so Rally Vincent is here, also," she said to herself. "In that case, I may have to ask my old friend if she has… the appropriate tools for handling her."

**XXX**

It didn't take long for the others to get the jeep out of the ditch. Soon, they resumed their drive towards Roanapur.

As they crossed the bridge into town, however, the four couldn't help but feel ill at ease at what they saw. On the trusses entering town, they saw three ropes hanging from the girders. Two of them were tied into nooses. "Charming greeting," Seras remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Collins added. "Rally, I hope you girls know what you're getting into coming here."

"Me too," the dusky vampire nodded.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	14. Old Aquiantances, Pt 4

Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 4

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 4**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

"Ugghh! What a toilet this place is!" Seras Victoria grumbled in disgust as the jeep that carried herself, Irene "Rally" Vincent, Moria Hedgley, and William Collins, through the streets of downtown Roanapur. Almost everywhere they went, they could see row after row of bars, strip joints and brothels, while hustlers, shop-worn prostitutes, drug pushers and just ordinary people who lost faith in the city wandered about. "From the appearances, it's as if Sodom and Gomorrah had found a new home on Earth!"

"It could certainly use an A-bomb cleaning, that much I know," Rally observed. "We'll be lucky if someone doesn't try to either grab us or make a proposition."

"Well don't worry too much about it, girls," Collins told the vampires. "We should be out of this portion of town pretty quick. Believe me; I did a little scouting around before you guys came here. The better part of town should be up ahead."

"It remains to be seen how much 'better' that area really is, Mr. Collins," Moria added.

"Oh just 'Bill', Miss," Collins put in, "you can ask Rally about that. I'm not exactly the 'formal' type."

"You can say that again," Rally mumbled, then added, "It's a good thing Dad went out ahead of us to the hotel."

"Agreed," Collins said. "He had to make sure our third person got here safely. Wouldn't want to see her run into trouble here."

"Her?" Rally wondered why Collins would offer up such a clue. Then it dawned on her, "Oh I see," she said, smiling. "Well, let's not waste time seeing the… sights, let's get to the hotel."

Collins agreed, and pressed the jeep further into the streets. Presently, they left the seedier section of the city and made their way to one of the more fashionable hotels on the island. As the drove to the entrance, they noticed Deepak Vincent waving to them – and he wasn't alone!

"Hey Rally, how you doing?" Becky 'the Nose' Farrah called out, waving as well. "Sorry to say you had to come here." She also noticed the other passengers in the jeep. "Nice to see you again, Seras, although I wish I can say the same to you, Bill."

"Well I guess none of us can be as lucky," Collins grumbled as he forced one of his smiles.

Despite her growing fatigue, Moria noticed the exchange and said, "Excuse me, but am I missing something?"

"Oh sorry," Rally stumbled. "Becky, this is Moria Hedgley, a friend of ours from England. Moria, Becky Farrah." She then changed the subject. "So, what brings you to the ass-end of the world, Becky?"

"Oh… Sir Integra," the information expert said. "She called me over in Chicago and hired me to help you out." Her expression then became serious, "She mentioned that there's a new FREAK chip out there… and it may be in the wrong hands."

"No shit, Becky," Rally said grimly. "We were also told that you were to brief us about what to expect."

"You got that right," Becky said. "Sir Integra gave me what we knew and told me to find out more. And believe me, what I found over the net about this Lagoon Company wasn't that good."

"I've got worse," the dusky vampire added. "We got run-off the road coming here… and I could've sworn the driver of that Beemer that did it was Natasha Radinov."

Becky's face went white. "But… but that's not possible!" she gasped. "She's dead, you saw to that a couple years ago, Rally!"

"Yes, I know, but me and Bill know what we saw," added Rally. "Becky, do you think you can find out anything about Radinov after I shot her?"

"It'll have to be after the briefing, Rally," said Becky. "Now I suggest we get ourselves checked-in before someone decides to rob us in front of this hotel."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Becky," Vincent said. "The neighborhood around here is well-patrolled… by one of the mob syndicates that run this city, most likely the Russian contingent. Seems that having the customers robbed is bad for business."

"That must be one of the few times anyone is grateful for the Russian Mafia," Seras put in, "but I seriously wouldn't rely on them. Believe me, when I was a constable in England, we had to deal with a small Russian mob near London. From what I found out, they could give the Italian mob a good lesson in brutality."

"Point taken, Master," Rally nodded as the group made their way in.

**A SMALL CATHOLIC CHURCH ON THE MAINLAND…**

Natasha Radinov picked up the steaming cup and saucer from off the coffee table in front of her. Gradually, she takes a sip, her eyes closed. "Marvelous," she says. "As usual, Sister Yolanda, the tea you serve is lovely."

"I am glad you like it, Natasha," an elderly nun who sat across the assassin, said in a gentle voice. Dressed in a traditional habit, the wrinkled face held a peaceful, kind look… provided the viewer looked past the black eyepatch over her right eye. "It has been far too long since your last visit. I was beginning to wonder if you had died."

"Well," Radinov began, "I ran into a little… trouble on one of my assignments and had to take a sabbatical from my job to recover. Believe me, it was nothing, just the nature of the business." She then looked past Sister Yolanda to the individual behind them. She was dressed in a similar habit, younger, blonde-haired, and staring at Radinov hostilely, the bubble gum she was chewing loudly smacking. "A new acolyte, Sister?" she asked, still trying to read this nun's eyes through her oddly-angled sunglasses.

Sister Yolanda turned to the younger nun. "Sister Eda," she began, "I believe you have something to do right now. Why don't you go outside and see to it?"

"Yeah, right," Eda grumbled, still glaring at Radinov as she left.

The assassin chuckled as the nun left. "A real spitfire, I see," she said, "although you might want to show her how to dress herself so that her holster doesn't show."

"Yes, I'll see to it, Natasha." Sister Yolanda then changed the subject, "So, what is it that you need, my child? I have a new shipment of firearms if you're interested."

"Perhaps." Radinov then produced a small list and handed it to the elderly nun. "I've been already given some armament from my newest employer, but found he is lacking in several models that I prefer. I was wondering if you'll be able to supply them to me. They are paying me quite generously and I can give you twice the asking price if you like."

Sister Yolanda looked over the list, nodding as she did. "That will be not necessary, Natasha. I can supply you with what you need." She then sighed and added, "At least I can sell them to you, unlike what happened the past few days."

Radinov looked concerned. "Trouble?" she asked.

"I'm afraid one of the local syndicates in Roanapur has taken a dim view on how I run business," sighed the nun. "One of the smugglers I employed ran into a little trouble because of them and the shipment I was sending was seized. One of your countrywomen, I believe."

"I see," Radinov sighed. "Well, perhaps after my obligations here are through, I could possibly… help you out with that little problem?"

Sister Yolanda looked up to the assassin. "You still take heroin as payment?" she asked.

"It can be arranged as such if you like," the assassin replied.

"Very well, I will consider your offer. I will give this list to one of the workers and see if they can fill it for you." Sister Yolanda then slowly stood up.

"One more thing," Radinov added, helping the elderly nun up. "There is… another item I need that is not on the list. As long as I'm here, do you think you can supply it to me?"

"What is it?" Sister Yolanda asked.

**XXX**

During this discussion, Sister Eda just glared over at the convent, watching as a young man dressed in priestly garb helped some of the workers load sacks filled with illegal drugs into a watertight container. "I don't like this, Rico," Eda said in a low, angry voice.

"Whatever for?" Rico asked, still his ever-smiling self. "Look, Big Sis and Radinov are old friends, just don't get too bent out of shape because of it."

"You're not listening, are you asshole!?" Eda snapped back. "Look, I've heard stories from some of my old contacts back in the states – like how Radinov was killed by that bounty hunter Rally Vincent in Chicago! And now Radinov shows up over here? I'm… I'm just concerned about Sister Yolanda, that's all!"

Rico just looked oddly at Eda. "I thought you've burned your bridges with the C.I.A. long ago," he said.

"Look, haven't I told you not to say **THAT **in front of me?" the blonde hissed. "As for your question… they're still burned. I just like to keep informed about these things, that's all."

"Try telling that to Langley – if you ever meet him again," Rico smirked.

Eda was about to let loose with another retort when she caught sight of Sister Yolanda and Radinov exiting the convent, with the elder nun escorting the assassin to the car. Behind them, several workers carried several small pieces of weaponry and handed them to Radinov. Then Sister Yolanda handed several small plastic bottles to her old friend. "Here they are, just as you asked," the elderly woman said, "although it is somewhat unusual that you would ask for such items."

Radinov just looked into the sun and replied, "You don't know when something like that would come in handy, that's all. Well, I will get out of your way then." With a small hug, she reentered the BMW and drove off.

After the car was out of sight, Sister Yolanda made her way to Eda and Rico. "You were pretty rude to our guest, Sister," she said.

"Sorry about that, it's just…" Eda just shook her head as she added, "I'm not certain. Just call it worry."

"Well, try not to let it bother you," the elder nun said as the church bells rang. "Come now, it's time for mass." Eda nodded, but she couldn't rid herself of that strange feeling she had in her gut.

**ROANAPUR…**

"You've got to be kidding me?" Rally groaned, standing inside the hotel room. Clearly Collins hadn't checked-out the hotel's accommodations before paying the clerk.

The décor of the place was – to put it lightly – tacky. The color scheme of the place was all in red, with red satin sheets covering the single canopy bed in the room. Of course, that was before she saw the manicles that were on the headboard and footboard. Turning to the rather embarrassed A.T.F. agent, she growled, "Is this your idea of a joke, Bill? You expect me and Master to sleep in here?"

"I happen to agree with you, Rally!" Seras added, who was a little wary of the mirror that was affixed to the canopy of the bed. "We're not a bunch of tarts here! This has got to be the wet dream of some damned bloody S&M wanker!"

"Hey take it easy, girls!" Collins said in his defense. "It was the only rooms left that were adjoining each other! I mean, what about your friend Moria? She's the one Sir Integra put in charge of you! Do you want her to sleep on the floor? I mean… at least she deserves some place to sleep!"

"Then I've say you've done a bloody bad job at that, you damned stupid Yank!" Moria grumbled, storming from her room using the adjoining door. "Mine has a swing with a hole in a rather… embarrassing position on the seat! That place is enough to keep me awake for a week!"

"**AW C'MON GIRLS, PLEASE!?" **Collins pleaded, on his knees.

Rally just threw up her hands in exasperation, then looked at Becky, who she knew had a somewhat-normal room. "Uh… listen…" she stammered to her, "why don't we…"

"Forget it, Rally!" the information expert cut her off. "I really don't think I would get as much sleep if I stayed in… here. Besides," she looked at her friend and Seras slyly, "this might come in handy for you two."

"Great." Seras looked over to Vincent, who was clearly blushing at the gaffe and said, "At least while we're here, we should get this briefing started, don't you think?"

"Uh… yes, Master," Vincent said, shaking his head. "It least it'll take our minds off the rooms for a while."

The six then gathered around a table that was in the room as Becky booted-up her laptop computer and accessed some of her files. "Okay," she began, "Sir Integra asked me if I could find information about that company that's holding the chip, the Lagoon Company. It took me a while, but I was able to find out some information about the 'employees'."

A picture came up on the display, showing a bald African American. "Now this guy is the owner of the company. There's evidence that this guy used to be with the U.S.M.C.."

"'Used to'?" Seras asked.

"Well, details are a bit sketchy, but it seems he went AWOL right after South Vietnam fell… and never came back. From what we've gathered, he been working as a merc around these parts since. He goes by the name 'Dutch', and founded the Lagoon Company after he purchased a World War II-era PT boat. Named it 'the Black Lagoon'."

Another picture came up, a blonde man with blue eyes. "Now this is Benjamin Lieb, also known as 'Benny'. Graduated with top honors from California Polytechnic University in computer programming and networking, was doing graduate work over at M.I.T. doing the same when he ran into… a little trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Rally asked.

"I think I can answer that, Rally," Collins said, producing a file. "Seems Lieb ran into a little trouble involving the F.B.I. and the Italian mob. Would've ended-up 'six-feet-under' as a result."

Rally and Seras perused the file Collins set down. "Talk about miserable luck," the Draculina said. "Any wonder he survived."

"Just wait until you find out who rescued him, Seras," Becky said. She then brought-up another picture, this time of a brown-haired woman. Everyone almost gasped seeing this picture, which was obviously a mug shot. The woman's eyes looked cold, almost as if she was eyeing the photographer and wishing him – and anyone viewing the picture – dead.

It was a look Rally knew well: she had gotten that same look from almost every bail jumper she had brought in during her days as a bounty hunter. "Not a very friendly person, I can say this much. Any information on her, Becky?"

Becky nodded. "Rebecca Xiang, alias "Revy", alias "Two-Hand". Born in New York City, lived in the streets of Chinatown for most of her life." She brought up another file, "The rap sheet she has from the N.Y.P.D. alone could carpet a small apartment. There's no telling if she had any criminal record anyplace else." Becky read off the record, "Arrested many times for armed robbery, assault, assault and battery, illegally discharging a weapon within city limits, and is suspected in the commission of several unsolved murders. This is one person nobody should associate with."

Seras sat back, thinking about what was disclosed. "Hummph… what an assortment we have here: a Marine deserter, a renegade hacker, and an obviously-remorseless killer. We've got our work cut-out here, everyone."

"Hey wait, I'm not done yet," added Becky. "There's one more I have to show you – and he's the real oddball of this gang." She then tapped a few more keystrokes and produced one more file – that of young Japanese man.

Everybody did a double-take. "I don't get it!" Collins said. "This guy looks like some sort of dweeb!"

Moria then strained to make out the file, which was written in kanji. "I think I can read this… but it may take a while. I know Japanese, but reading kanji is pretty hard. Gotta remember what these characters say."

"Well wait just a minute and I'll make it easier for you. I'll just run this through the translation program." Becky then tapped out a few strokes, and after a few seconds the kanji characters took on a more comprehensive form. "This looks like an employment record: Rokuro Okajima, last known employer was Asahi Heavy Industrial. Graduated in the middle of his class at Tokyo University, and had gotten his job at Asahi soon afterward." Becky looked further, "It seemed he only entered college after passing the entrance exam the second time around. And from what I see, his employment record isn't that impressive – just your average wage slave, I suppose."

"I would guess his bosses back at Asahi pushed this guy around, by the look on his face," Rally added, taking note of the hang-dog expression his picture had. "How in the world he end up with the others?"

"He was kidnapped by them, that how," Becky said, pointing to another passage. "The details of what happened afterward are sketchy – almost as if someone was covering-up something, but sometime afterward Okajima quit Asahi and joined the Lagoon Company."

"That's got to be 'Stockholm Syndrome' at its extreme," Collins commented, "otherwise, how in the world did what appears to be a decent person end-up with a bunch of pirates."

"I guess we'll never know," Vincent added, and noticed Moria yawning further. "Well, I think that's a mystery for another day. From the looks of it, it seems that, at least for the human portion of our little group, it's time for bed."

"I guess," Becky said, stretching. "I'll e-mail what I have to Sir Integra and head off myself. I'll see what I can find about Radinov's disposition in the morning."

"Yeah," Collins put-in, also stretching. "Me and Mr. Vincent will be down the corridor if you girls need us."

"Uh… Dad, about your room…?" Rally asked, hoping her dad could exchange rooms.

"Sorry Irene," Vincent said, "but I don't think the décor of this… room is to my taste. Don't worry, we'll see if we can ask the management for better rooms tomorrow."

"Great," Rally mumbled, examining one of the manacles on the bed. "This has got to be the most embarrassing room I ever stayed in."

Moria was too tired to even come up with a witty retort to Rally's observation, instead dragging herself to her own room. She simply stared at the bed, thankfully missing the manacles Rally and Seras' room had, then took a doubtful look at the sex swing hanging from the ceiling. "I just hope I don't end-up catching some social disease sleeping in this bloody room," she groaned.

**THE LAGOON COMPANY, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Dutch was busying himself studying the intelligence that Balalaika had supplied through her contacts, hoping against hope that the threats Sir Integra had made were at least empty. Nearby, Benny studied the FREAK chip, which was still encased in its acrylic shell, trying to fathom the purpose of the device. Nearby, Rock was going over business receipts, calculating the company's expenditures and income, and trying to balance both. Revy was sprawled on the couch face down, seriously bored.

"Oh for crying out loud," Dutch grumbled. "This can't be good."

"Find something?" Benny asked, his attention taken from the chip.

"Yeah, Benny-boy… we might be in worse trouble than we are right now."

Rock looked up from his figures. "This Sir Integra… could she really… send someone after us?" he asked nervously.

"It looks like it." Even Revy took note, standing up to give her boss room to sit. "Sir Integra has got a lot of resources in her hands, that's for certain. It would be a bit foolish she'd send someone after us, but I wouldn't put it past her." He scratched his bearded chin and added, "She did run into a bit of trouble a couple of years back and was imprisoned, though. But then the Queen of England pardoned her and she was back doing… whatever she does."

"Well, if she thinks she can push us around," Revy smirked as she brandished her gun, "then it's safe to say it will be the last thing that bitch will do."

"Don't get too cocky, Revy," Dutch cautioned. "Sure, she lost a lot of soldiers long about, but when she got back on her feet, she hired the Wild Geese as her army."

"The Wild Geese?" Benny repeated, alarmed. "That _**can't**_ be good."

"Uh… Dutch? Just what exactly are you talking about?" Rock asked.

The burly African American straighten himself up as he began. "The Wild Geese are a group of freelance mercenaries, traveling around the world as soldiers-for-hire. Not many of them, mind you… but they're good, possibly the best in the business." Straightening his ever-present sunglasses, Dutch added, "During my own freelance days not too long ago, I happened to meet-up with their leader, Pip Bernadotte. He picked-up the family business when he left the French Army and hasn't looked back since. Pip's a bit of a 'devil-may-care' guy; suave, and a bit of a girl-chaser. But he looks after his men… and they look-up to him."

"So," Rock further implored, "we might have a chance with this… Pip?"

"Can't say," Dutch shrugged. "We might get off of this with our skins intact… maybe." Rock gulped.

"That's just the nature of the business, Rock," Benny added. "One day you can be his best friend drinking at some bar, and then the next he'd be shooting at you. Nothing personal, mind you, it just depends on who's signing the checks."

"You got that right, Benny," Revy put in. "When it comes down to it, Rock, a merc's a merc – fighting to put your dinner on the table. Ideals and politics mean nothing on them – in the end, they're just in it for the money."

"But even a merc will have his scruples," Dutch said. "When you go around the world fighting one conflict after another, sometimes you see things you don't like too much. Then you might want to add your own feelings to the fight." He looks at the information again, "The Geese have been in Sir Integra's employ for some time, which meant over a year ago, she and a bunch of 'specialists' – at least that's what this says – made a trip from England to Chicago in the states. And they came back one person heavier – a bounty hunter named Rally Vincent."

"**WHAT!?" **Revy gasped, surprised. "Rally Vincent went with her?" Then a grin came over her face, "So it **was **her! Well now, I just might be looking forward to this Hellsing bitch sending over her boys – if one of them happens to be Rally Vincent."

"What's with you now, Revy?" Dutch grumbled suspiciously.

"She wants this Rally' gun, that's what," Rock answered in a deadpan fashion. "Revy, there's no guarantee that the people Sir Integra might send is going to be Rally Vincent."

"Oh yeah?" Revy countered. "Listen asshole, if I were this bitch Sir Hellsing, I would want to send the best people I have to get back that chip – and that would include Rally Vincent. And Rally would want to have the best piece in the world for her personal arsenal, so she's going to bring that CZ-75 of hers!" She then reclined back, "Oh yeah, I can just see the money that gun's going to get us right now."

"Yeah? Well try to remember that **SHE **might be the one putting your ass six-feet-under, not her, Two-Hand," Dutch snapped, throwing the papers in her face. "Why don't you, for once, think these things through! We might have an entire army coming down our throats and you're only thinking about a big score? Give me a break!" Dutch then left the room, "I'm going for some fresh air, and then maybe we better figure out how we're going to get out of this mess!"

Revy just snorted, returning to her daydreaming. Benny and Rock, however, exchanged looks of concern.

**THE HELLSING MANSION, LONDON, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Walter, make sure the jet at Heathrow is on the tarmac when I arrive," Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing barked out. Her butler, Walter C. Dolnez, walked beside the leader of the Hellsing Organization, his pace matching hers. "I will be departing just as soon as we board."

"I have already done so," Walter replied, holding up a wireless PDA/phone. "Everything has been prepared and awaiting your arrival. I suppose you have the data Miss Farrah e-mailed to us at hand?"

"I have. Not too good, I might add," Sir Integra said, then noticed that Alucard had stood in front of the two.

"Then, if you're not going to have me accompany you," the No-Life King said tursly, "then I insist that you have at least a few bodyguards go with you."

Sir Integra looked a little surprised at her vampire servant. "I have never known you to show such concern for my well-being before, Alucard."

Alucard shrugged, displaying his fanged teeth as he said, "The feelings I have I usually keep to myself."

"In any case," Sir Integra said, "I am having Captain Bernadotte accompanying me to Roanapur. Will that satisfy you, Vampire King?"

"Barely," Alucard grumbled. "You **would** bring that French idiot on this trip."

"I say it is adequate," Sir Integra countered. "Remember, Rally and Seras are there as well, as well as Agent Collins and Deepak Vincent."

"So Miss Vincent's father is there as well," Walter observed. "How convenient."

"Indeed." Turning to the two, the Hellsing leader concluded with, "If all goes well, I should all return within the week, with the chip. I leave the care of England to you two."

"Don't worry, Master," Alucard purred, "we'll make sure Iscariot doesn't allow their dogs to poop on the lawn while you're gone."

Groaning from the joke, Sir Integra grumbled, "Just protect England, that is all I ask." Then turning away from them, she joined Pip Bernadotte in a limousine, then drove off.

As the limo made its way from the estate, Sir Integra took some time to open her laptop in order to study the information Becky had sent her. She took in what was presented, making mental notes as she did. Then she glanced over to the mercenary next to her, who had a look of concern on his face. "Still think my going to Roanapur is a bad idea, Captain?" she asked.

Pip nodded. "I wish you would reconsider zese, Mon Commander," he said. "Believe me, I've been to Roanapur before, and I can tell you zat it eet is no place for a lady like you." He leaned closer to Sir Integra and added, "Zat whole place is run by ze syndicates zat have zere operations in ze area! Even ze police are under zere control… barely! Please, I beg of you, leave zese mission to Mignonette and Rally! Zey can handle zese alone!"

"That group of pirates has taken property of the Hellsing Organization and holding it hostage, not to mention threatening to sell it to the highest bidder," Sir Integra countered. "I do have faith in Seras and Rally, but I wish to **personally **see to it that they realize the errors in their ways!"

"As you wish, Mon Commander," Pip sighed, leaning back into the seat.

Sir Integra looked sympathetically at the mercenary and added, "I realize that you are only looking after my welfare, Captain. If you are worried about how Alucard will react if I am harmed, then rest assured, I left instructions to Walter to deal with him if the worst were to occur."

"Still, zat is cold comfort," Pip added.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with the Hellsing leader occasionally glancing over to Pip. "Still wishing that Seras would look upon you with favorable eyes – despite the fact that she's a lesbian – and in a relationship with Rally?" Sir Integra asked.

A little surprised by the question, Pip managed to answer, "In fact, eet is **IN SPITE **of that fact!" He centered himself before continued with, "I am a Frenchman – ze pursuit of _la amour _is more zan an idle hobby – it is an obsession!" He chose his words correctly, "Mon commander, I do realize you have romantic feelings for Mignonette, just like Rally… but eet would be loath for me to just geev-up on her because she has feelings for you two!"

"I would not expect less, Captain," Sir Integra said, smiling.

**ROANAPUR, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Hey, where are you?" a young prostitute called out near a deserted street. "Geez," she mumbled, "that john wanted to meet here, but now I can find him! How in the world am I…" but was cut-off when she heard someone cry out from behind a clump of bushes at the nearby park. Curious, the woman crossed the road and made her way inside… and froze at what she saw!

Several bodies laid on the ground, obviously dead. When the prostitute managed to find the courage to examine the bodies, she discovered that every one of them had two identical puncture wounds on the neck. Making up her mind to contact the police, the prostitute turned around – and screamed in fright.

Natasha Radinov was clutching her latest victim, possibly the prostitute's customer, her fangs sunk into his neck. Once she finished her meal, she allowed the body to drop, then turned her attention to the woman she heard screaming. "Such a sweet, young thing," she slurred, intoxicated the amount of blood she consumed. "Too bad I cannot allow you to tell anybody!"

The prostitute barely had time to scream when Radinov grabbed her and plunged her fangs into her neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	15. Old Aquiantances, Pt 5

Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 5

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 5**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

Evening in Roanapur was like evening everyplace else – that is, if 'everyplace else' just happens to be populated with every sort of criminal and cutthroat mercenary found. But as unusual as it is, there were decent people that lived on this corrupted island. So for those who didn't indulge in either pharmaceutical or carnal releases, they slept. Even some of the corrupted did the same.

In one particular hotel in one of the more stable of the island's districts, several guests managed to get their share of shut-eye. Deepak Vincent and William Collins had already had their meals and got themselves settled-in in their rooms. Becky 'the Nose' Farrah lingered for a little bit longer, working on her laptop computer with reports she hoped to forward to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. But soon, even the red-haired information expert couldn't ignore the call to sleep, and soon put everything away and had gotten herself to bed.

But for Moria Hedgley, it was a different matter. Granted, because of an extended awake period, mostly to avoid jet lag – not to mention a rather 'personal' problem – she had kept herself awake far longer than any human should normally do, and when she gotten herself undressed, she fell asleep just as soon as her head hit the pillow. But soon, the same dream that had plagued her for five other nights appeared; a night of lesbian passion with Irene 'Rally' Vincent… followed by asking the vampire to drink her blood until she died.

It was while she was tossing about during this dream, Moria hands began to act on their own. While in her sleep, she pulled-up her shirt, exposing her full breasts. Then her right hand plunged into her panties, and while her left hand massaged her right breast, she began to masturbate herself with the other, the finger frantically rubbing her slit, the secretions from her vagina flowing around them.

"Hmmm… yes… Rally… yes… **AHHHHHHHHHH!!**" Suddenly, Moria ejaculated her panties as well as her fingers becoming drenched as she came. She paused for a few seconds, breathing heavy while still asleep. Then she shot up from the bed, her left hand going for her neck. **"WHA- WHAT!!"** Moria then examined her neck, finding it still unharmed, and then once again finding her right hand wet.

For a few minutes more, Moria just stared at her right hand, trying to comprehend what happened. Then her lower lip began to quiver as she fell back onto the pillows, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh why… why am I doing this?" she sobbed. "What does this mean? I cannot possibly have this desire to become a vampire! I simply cannot!"

Moria just cried in her pillow for a few minutes, feeling so hateful of her actions. But as soon as she settled down, her ears caught the sound of a low moaning. Finally looking up from the pillow, she found that the sound was coming from the adjoining room, the one shared by Rally and Seras Victoria. Curious, she slowly crept on the carpeted floor, avoiding the swing that hung in her room, and made her way to the door between the rooms. Her door, like the door on the other side, was left open to allow her to see to the vampires' needs as was her assignment. But when she peered inside, it was all she can do to keep yelping in surprise.

Both Rally and Seras were in their bed, both nude. Rally was kneeling behind her master, massaging her right breast with her left hand, while her right was busy fingering Seras' crotch, wet sloshing sounds issuing forth. Seras' face held a look of bliss, occasionally clenching as her servant brought her up to new heights of pleasure. "Rally…" she breathed, "you're… uh… getting more talented every… uh… day!"

Rally nuzzled the nape of her master's neck, her tongue causing Seras to shiver more. "I just love to make my master happy, that's all," she replied in a low voice, her ministrations upon Seras' clitoris increasing.

Moria began breathing heavily as she absently began to fondle her own right breast with her left hand. Absently striping what remained of her clothing, she began to masturbate herself again, still keeping sight of the two. But as she did, an unusual thing occurred – she imagined that Seras was absent and that **SHE **was the one Rally was making love to. Through lust-heated eyes, she saw herself moaning and convulsing with every movement Rally was making, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

It happened quickly. Seras came at the same time Moria did, the human girl biting her bottom lip hard to prevent herself from crying out, drawing blood as she did. At the same time, the brunette again ejaculated, her juices flooding over her thighs just as the Draculina did the same.

For a few seconds, all three girls paused, Rally watching her master as she recovered. Then a scent of blood wafted into her nostrils. Glancing discreetly, the dusky vampire was surprised to see Moria on the floor, apparently recovering from her passion. _**'Master,' **_Rally told Seras telepathically, _**'I think Moria was… watching us!'**_

Upon recovering, Seras used her 'third eye' to observe Moira lying on the floor. _**'I see. Well… let her watch, I say.' **_Seras then turned around and drew Rally into a deep kiss, their tongues playing outside their mouths as the parted. _**'I have no qualms about her voyeurism. In fact… I think she might learn a thing or two watching us make love.' **_The two continued to kiss each other before Seras thought, _**'So, are you game for a little… what is it that Americans call… 'sixty-nine'? I'll let you be on top, Rally.'**_

'_**Master, you are so kind,' **_Rally replied slyly. And with that, the dusky vampire rolled Seras on her back, then positioned herself until her head was over her master's crotch. Then diving down, Rally parted the Draculina's thighs and began to furiously lick Seras' labia, sometimes plunging her tongue deeply into her master's vagina. Seras, at the same time, was doing the same with Rally, with both vampires moaning loudly as a result.

However, Moria looked with surprise, not at the vampires' actions – but what she saw on Seras. The clitoral hood of the blonde vampire was apparently pierced, a metal ring with a red bead on it. _**'That must be painful to be adorned in such a manner,' **_the brunette thought to herself as she once again fingered herself in concert with her charges.

**ANOTHER PART OF THE ISLAND…**

Hueng could scarcely believe his eyes at the sight. Natasha Radinov had asked him if he had some storage facilities that she could use. The assassin paid him well, but even he could not comprehend the fact that she had led several zombie-like beings into it – one of them a woman. "This… this… I cannot believe it!" He then took another look at his old friend, this time scared out of his mind. "Natasha… what in the world have you become?" he gasped.

"I've had… sort of a problem on one of my assignments," Radinov replied. "I was injured and my new employers healed me, but with a few additions, mind you." She then glanced over to Hueng, who was trembling. "Do not worry, old friend," she reassured. "I value our relationship far too much to even harm you."

"If you say so, Natasha… but it is so unnerving," Hueng said, turning away.

That was when Radinov saw it – a huge bruise around his swollen eye. "Still being pushed around, Hueng?" she asked, shocked at the injury.

Hueng nodded. "A couple of punks working for one of the minor groups working here." He slunk his shoulders down before adding, "I never got this much hazing when Verrocchio was alive and I was one of his best fences, but Dago is not even concerned about my previous working relationship with his predecessor, just on his business."

"Well, I cannot do anything about how Dago does business – but this rabble pushing you around is something I will **NOT** forgive!" Radinov looked at two of the ghouls she created, who responded to her mental summons. "I need you to show me where these bullies are – then I will deal with them," she said. Then looking to Hueng, she added, "who knows – maybe after my mission, I could arrange for my employers to equip **you **to be the same as me."

"The same as… you?" asked Hueng.

Radinov smiled. "Yes… and then you will **NEVER **be pushed around again! You can even run this island if you like."

"Now that would be something," Hueng remarked, smiling. "Maybe I can even replace that fry-faced bitch Balalaika."

"One can hope," remarked Radinov.

**XXX**

A group of Thai men, obviously members of one of the minor criminal gangs on the island, gathered inside a deserted warehouse, going over their latest shipment of opium smuggled from Afghanistan, to be processed into heroin. Between their drinking of beer and idle talk, they didn't interrupt their work… until the door behind them opened. Immedietly, all of them dropped what they were doing and drew various machine guns, prepared for a raid. But they all relaxed when a single man entered.

"Well what do you know," one of them smirked, "it's that loser 'Hard-Luck' Hueng, ready for another ass kicking!" The other men then broke-out into hysterical laughter.

"Laugh all you want, you assholes!" Hueng shot back. "You guys are not going to be pushing me around anymore!"

"Oh sure, make your big speeches as usual," another scoffed, stepping up to the slightly-built man. "Granted, you may have been big stuff when you worked for Verrocchio, but now that he's dead, you're nothing but old news. Even his replacement Dago doesn't want to have anything to do for you." He then grabbed Hueng by the shirt, "Now just hold still and **MAYBE **this ass-kicking won't hurt as much!"

"That is quite enough, thank you," Radinov interrupted, stepping out of the doorway and in-between her friend. "Hueng is quite right, gentlemen. It is time that you are all shown a lesson – one which will be your last!"

The man threatening Hueng stepped back, then joined his fellow. "Natasha Radinov?" the first one said. "We've heard rumors that you were dead!"

"You could say that," the assassin said, taking off her bulletproof coat. "In fact, before you meet your fate, I'll let you shoot first." She then handed the coat to Hueng, saying quietly, "Cover yourself with this."

"But Natasha," Hueng countered, "you'll be helpless without your coat!"

"Just watch, friend… and see the power you'll soon receive," Radinov reassured. Once confident her friend was protected, she stepped up to the group, proclaiming, "Go ahead – shoot me!"

The group didn't hesitate. As one, they opened fire on Radinov, riddling the assassin with countless shots. Hueng, under her coat, could only look in horror as his friend took the shots. However, as soon as they stopped firing, everyone could only gape as Radinov still stood.

"I don't get it," one of them said, scratching his stubbled chin. "She should've fallen down with all that lead in her."

"H-h-hey guys… **LOOK!!**" Their eyes – and Hueng's – widened as the wounds Radinov suffered began to heal, disappearing in less than ten seconds.

Radinov's head finally craned upward, the headshot she suffered healing as it did. "If you thought that was something," she smirked, displaying her fangs, "you'll **REALLY **get a kick out of this one!" She then shot across the floor and grabbed one of the men, sinking her fangs into his neck.

The remaining gang looked in horror as Radinov fed upon their fellow. Then dropping the bloodless corpse, the FREAK turned around and called out, "Hueng, open the car door and allow our other friends in to join the party!"

Complying, the slight man pressed a button on the wall, the carport door opening to reveal three ghouls waiting outside. They then shambled inside, causing the remaining men to open fire on them. But no matter how many shots they fired, the ghouls still advanced, grabbing some of them and tearing some to pieces, the others biting them to death.

Radinov then grabbed another of the group that tried to flee, turning to her friend. "This is the power I will give you once my mission is finished, Hueng!" she called out, seeing her friend smile. "And once you have it, this island – maybe all of Asia – will be yours for the taking!" She then sank her fangs into her victim, draining him of his life.

Hueng smiled wickedly, "Yes… **ALL **of Asia!" He then saw that, of the men that were not being eaten by the ghouls were rising as ghouls themselves, as well as Radinov's victims. Indeed, the power he would receive from his friend would be a great gift!

**A SECRET LOCATION, SOMEWHERE IN SOUTH AMERICA…**

However, what the two didn't know was that, Radinov's actions were being monitored as they spoke. "So far, so good," the Major observed, watching, along with his inner circle of Millennium – the Doctor, the Captain, Zorin Blitz, Rip Van Winkle, Tubalcain Alhambra and Schrödinger – the carnage unfolding. "Radinov is exceeding even our greatest expectations." Next to the Major, the Captain nodded, giving his silent approval.

"Ja, I have to agree," Zorin added, the tattooed woman nodding in turn. "The closest thing to a true vampire. Your plan vill greatly benefit from this."

"But still," Rip countered, her grip nearly crushing her yellow parasol, "Ve had to give the prototype chip to that Slav pig. It's so… so… galling!"

"Oh I vouldn't vorry to much, Rippy," Schrödinger chirped, the catboy seated at the Major's feet. "After all, this is just a test of the chip. And once Dok gets the other back, ve can make more of them. But if it doesn't vork," he shrugged his shoulders, "no big loss, she'll be gone."

"Von can only hope," Rip said, relaxing her grip on the parasol.

However, the Doctor just stood there silently, wringing his hands in worry. "But if ve loose the chip," he whimpered, "it vill set me back thousands of hours of vork! It has **GOT **to vork, it has to!"

The Major just glanced over at the trembling Doctor. "Try not to let this vorry you too much, heir Doctor," he said casually, taking up his cup of chocolate-flavored coffee from a nearby table. "Ve still have enough of our original chips… and more than enough loyal followers – FREAK and human – to set our plans into motion."

"And once that happens," Alhambra added, fumbling a playing card in his hands, "the might of Millennium will set this world on fire!" He then flicked the card at a nearby statuette, cleaving it neatly in half.

The Major sighed. "Really, Dandy Man," he grumbled, "you should be grateful that you only cut the cheap statues with your damned cards."

**ROANPUR, MORNING…**

The ringing of the telephone was what awoke Moria from her sleep. Still nude, she got herself off the floor and wandered to the phone. "Yes," she mumbled.

"Hey girlfriend," Becky's voice chirped over the other end, "just wanted you to know you're invited for breakfast downstairs."

"Oh, y-yes, just let me get cleaned-up and check on Rally and Seras first," the maid said, finally clearing her head. "I'll see you in a half an hour." Setting down the phone, she quickly made her way to the shower.

As she cleaned herself up, she took time to take stock of last night events. _**'I have to admit, I even shocked myself,' **_she thought to herself. _**'But at least afterward, that dream didn't return. I guess it must be a lot of sexual tension I had, fantasizing about Rally and all that.' **_Once finished, she dried herself, quickly brushed her hair, then dressed herself casually. She then made her way to the other room to check on Rally and Seras.

Both vampires were deeply asleep, although they didn't bother to cover themselves. Their inner thighs were still glistening from their secretions coming from their shaven crotches, obviously they continued pleasuring themselves and each other until sunrise. _**'Well, I'm not surprised, the way they were going at it.' **_

As she prepared to cover the two up, Moria just happened to glance down at Rally and was surprised that the dusky vampire had a clitoris ring similar to what she saw on Seras, as well as two golden rings on each side of her labia. _**'I didn't really think Rally was the type of person that would have such adornments!' **_she thought, then smiled and added, _**'They are quite lovely, though.' **_

As soon as she was satisfied that both vampires were modestly covered, Moria bent over to Rally's face. "I cannot wait until we have a chance, my lovely," she whispered, kissing Rally lightly on the lips. Then as an afterthought, she grabbed-up the 'do not disturb' sign from the table near the hallway door and placed it on the outside knob. Making sure the door was securely locked – which meant adding additional securement they brought, Moria exited through her own room and preceded downstairs.__

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, Moria made her way to the restaurant. Once inside, she quickly made her way to the table which Becky, Collins and Vincent sat. "Well, it's about time you arrived," Collins playfully remarked. Then his tone changed, "Sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you, Rally and Seras are stuck in those rooms for the duration of this little trip."

"Well, that's alright, Bill," Moria said. "Anyway, how were all your nights?"

"Slept like a rock," Becky said, "although I did wake up to go to the bathroom, only to hear Rally and Seras going at it. Guess the people who built this place didn't take into account sound insulation."

"Or possibly the money for such was lost due to kickbacks," Vincent added.

Then Becky had an odd look on her face. "Anything happened to you, Moria?" she asked. "You look like you've cut your lip."

Moria then remembered the place she bit herself. "Oh that?" she blundered, trying to make up a story. "Well… just before I went to bed, I turned on the telly and found the most… engaging movie I've ever seen! Guess I got so nervous I bit myself."

"Uh… right," Becky muttered, wondering if the brunette was listening in on Rally and Seras' activities. Then something caught her attention. "Oh my, I wonder what happened to her?" She pointed out a woman – the crimelord Balalaika – as she entered the restaurant and was greeted by the hotel's manager. "She looks like she got burned or something."

"Everyone… try not to look too hard at her!" Vincent hastily whispered, causing the others to quickly avert their eyes. "We don't want to cause her to suspect us!" The group then forced their attentions to themselves, although it was a bit hard not to look at the scarred, but still beautiful woman.

It was a little while before Balalaika, along with her second-in-command Boris, accompanied the manager to another part of the area. "Okay, so what's going on with that woman?" Becky hissed.

"Did you get a look of that coat she was wearing?" Vincent asked.

"I sure did," Collins said. "Looked like an old Red Army coat, with quite a bit of decoration on her 'fruit salad'. Couldn't tell what division, though."

"From the looks of it, possibly a paratrooper," Vincent added, then thought for a while before continuing. "You know, I've heard mention of a specific division within the Red Army's paratrooper division – the Desantniki, also known as 'the Tigers of the Khyber Pass'. As special forces go, the Desantniki were one of the best, if not **the** best. The soldiers who fought in that group were rigorously trained and highly motivated. They were more than a match to the various groups of Mujahideen they encountered – and the most remarkable thing is that their commanding officer was a woman – a blonde, in fact!"

Becky looked incredulous. "You mean to say that woman could have been the commander of that division?"

Vincent nodded. "Her code name was 'Balalaika', after the Russian musical instrument; NATO couldn't get her real name. But from what they were able to gather about her, she was known as a tough, ruthless commander, who wouldn't hesitate to wipe-out an entire Afghan village if even one member of her platoon was ever injured or killed by a member. And she always looked after her men, for which they gave her their undying loyalty."

Then Moria asked a question, "Whatever happened to this… Balalaika and her division."

"The Desantniki were disbanded by the Russians not long after they got their butts kicked in Afghanistan," Vincent answered. "She and a good number of her former troops disappeared not long after that. She was a real legend among the Red Army, and it was rumored that they had quite a few desertions after she left."

"And now it looks like she's set-up shop here on Roanapur," Collins said. "We better watch ourselves, no telling who else we might meet here."

"Point taken, Bill, but I've got some shopping to do while I'm here," Becky said, smiling.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Vincent remarked. "There's no telling what you'll get, not to mention you might be buying stolen merchandise."

"Oh don't worry, I've considered that angle already!" And with that, Becky produced a list, possibly from a computer, the title "Legitimate retailers on Roanapur" on it. "The information's there if you look for it." Becky then looked to Moria and asked, "Care to join me?"

"Love to, but I better stay close to the motel to look out for Rally and Seras," Moria said. "Besides, I dread to think what may happen if the rooms end-up getting burgled and no one is there."

"Well I'm certain Irene and Seras can take care of themselves," Vincent said. "After all, it's not like they don't know what's happening around them while they're sleeping."

"Pardon?" Moria asked.

Vincent then went on to say, "Vampires are always aware of their surroundings, even while asleep. Sir Arthur told me that little fact some years back. They see and hear everything, which can fool even the most observant of vampire hunters."

"What?" Moria squeaked, her face blushing furiously.

"Anything wrong?" Becky asked, noticing.

"**HU-WHAT?" **Moria then forced herself to be calm. "Uhhh… I… think I'll tell you later." She then mentally bawled herself out. _**'Moria, you bloody idiot! That means that Rally knew I kissed her! How in the world am I going to explain it to her!?' **_She was then brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her cellphone ringing. "Yes?" she said, switching it on. "Oh, sure Sir Integra." She then handed the phone to Vincent. "You should hear this."

Vincent then took the phone. "You want something, Sir Integra?"

**A PRIVATE JET SOMEWHERE OVER THE INDIAN OCEAN…**

Pip Bernadotte exited the cockpit where he was consulting with the pilot. "We should be landing in about two hours, ze pilot told me," he said to Sir Integra.

The leader of the Hellsing Organization nodded, then said over the phone. "Mr. Vincent, I should inform you that myself and Captain Bernadotte will be landing within two hours. I would like to have transportation ready when we arrive."

"Don't worry, I'll be there personally to take you there," Vincent's voice replied.

"You do that. I will see you then." She then hung up and looked over at the one-eyed mercenary. "Hopefully we can have this resolved while avoiding bloodshed… but we must be prepared for the worse nonetheless."

"Oui," Pip agreed. "But I hope Rally and Mignonette can recover ze chip without firing a shot.. or our interference."

"It would be a miracle if that was accomplished," Sir Integra sighed.

**ROANAPUR… **

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to get over to the mainland," Vincent said, keeping an eye on Balalaika's party, who was leaving the restaurant. "Sir Integra's going to be landing in about two hours and needs a ride up."

"You do that," Collins said, "I'm going to look around more of the island, try to find out where we'll find the Lagoon Company." He looked over to the girls and added, "And you two keep an eye on your surroundings."

"Will do, Bill," Becky said jauntingly.

"And please be careful," added Moria.

**XXX**

As their limousine made their way from the hotel, Balalaika took some time to light-up a cigar, while Boris gone over the latest figures for the month. "Sergeant," she began, taking a puff, "did you happen to see that darker-skinned man in that party of four."

"Not really, Captain," Boris remarked.

"Well I did. He is Deepak Vincent, born in the United States of Indian-Pakistani parentage. Former U.S. Army, former Green Beret, and an Olympic gold medalist in target shooting."

"Now that you mentioned it," Boris remarked, "the party did take notice of us when we arrived. But why did you notice him in particular?"

Balalaika smiled as she turned to her second. "Deepak Vincent is also a widower, his British wife shot to death in front of the gun store he owned while serving divorce papers. Mrs. Vincent, while she loved her husband with all her heart, hated guns and wanted to protect their daughter from their influence."

"Daughter?" Boris asked.

"Yes – Irene "Rally" Vincent, who would later become the gun store's owner – and who would later sell the store when she became a member of the Hellsing Organization!"

Boris looked alarmed. "So the Hellsing Organization is here?"

"Maybe. It could possibly be an advance party, but Dutch should be told nonetheless." Balalaika's brow then furrowed. "However, I'm still bothered by the name of that organization. Where in the world have I heard the name 'Hellsing' before."

"I had that same problem too, Captain," Boris began, "but then last night, I decided to pick-up a book to read – and there it was, albeit spelled differently." He presented a book he had with him to her.

Balalaika looked at the cover. "It's in English," she observed.

"Yes, one of the few I have in that language. Please Captain, go to the page I have marked and you see what I've discovered."

The scarred crimelord then took the book from Boris and turned it to the page indicated. She then read the passage and her brow furrowed. "So that's where I've heard that name! But is that possible?" she mused.

"I find it doubtful," Boris added, "but the coincidence cannot be ignored." He then added, "Should we tell the Lagoon Company of our findings?"

"I am not certain that Dutch would believe it even if I told him," Balalaika said. "However, it does warrant further research. As soon as we return to Hotel Moscow, I will consider the matter." She then handed the book back to Boris – the title read 'Dracula, by Bram Stoker'.

**THE HOTEL, LATE AFTERNOON…**

Despite her misgivings to the contrary, Moria decided to take-up Becky's invitation to go shopping anyway, hoping to ease any lingering stress issues she had. Taking advantage of the list the information expert had researched, the two went to many of the more reputable shops listed. Of course, Becky's choices tended to lean closer to all the electronic stores around, and she was able to find quite a few choices of hardware she was looking for, and at good prices. However, Moria had looked at the time and excused herself to return to the hotel, knowing that the vampires were strong enough to be out and about with the late sunlight.

She had a lot on her mind about her duties as she made her way to her room: check on Rally and Seras, make sure their blood rations were ready and getting ready for the night. But as she entered her room, Moria was surprised to hear the shower in the adjoining room running – as well as the sounds of moaning.

It was all that Moria can do to avoid dropping her purchases in shock. _**'I don't believe those two!' **_she thought, aghast, _**'they were shagging practically all night, and the minute they hit the shower they're at it again! I swear those girls' libidos must be on overdrive!' **_However, just from hearing all that moaning caused Moria to almost instinctively start fondling herself. Sliding down the wall outside, Moria began to rub and squeeze her right breast with her left hand, at the same time beginning to rub herself through her pants.

But rather abruptly, the moaning in the shower died down, followed by Rally muttering, "Oh crap." Then loudly, she called-out, **"HEY MORIA, YOU OUT THERE?"**

"**EEEP!!" ** Rather quickly, Moria stopped herself, then answered, "Uh… yes Rally. What do you want?"

"Moria, we seemed to have forgotten to bring the shower gel," said Rally. "Could you go into the suitcases to get it?"

"S-sure, why not?" Moria then got herself off the floor and rushed to the suitcases the vampires brought with them. Then finding the particular item, she made her way to the bathroom. "Here it is, but I'm not certain why you asked me to get it rather than… **ACK!!**"

Rally had parted the shower curtain, stark naked with Seras close by. "Well… how am I going to say this… me and Master were rather eager to get showered-up, but we kinda gotten a little… well, you know, and…"

"N-nevermind," the maid stammered, handing Rally the shower gel. "I… I better go back to my room and see to your rations."

"Okay," Rally answered, then seeing Moria head off.

It only took a few minutes for Moria to set-up a portable bucket, where she placed two units of blood on ice. While preparing for the briefing to follow, Rally and Seras had entered the room, both dressed in towels. "Moria," Rally began, "there's something we have to talk about."

Moria paused. "You know I kissed you this morning, don't you?" she said glumly.

"Well, yes. That and…" Rally paused for a bit, "me and Master know you were watching us make love last night."

'_**Oh no!' **_Moria slowly turned around, a tear rolling down her eye. "Please, don't be angry with me!" she pleaded. "It was just that… both of you were making so much noise, and that…" It was when she looked up that she discovered that the vampires were smiling at her.

"Moria, we're not angry," Seras giggled, bringing a look of relief upon the maid's face. "In fact, we were rather flattered that you were interested in us. The only thing we were disappointed with is that… well… you didn't come in and join us."

"Huh? Oh… yes, thank you." Moria breathed a sigh and thought, _**'That was a relief. Really, Moria, you worry yourself too much.'**_

"Rally, we better get dressed," Seras said. "Agent Collins should be back with what he discovered."

"Right, Master," Rally replied, and went to join Seras when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. "What is it, Moria?"

"Rally," Moria began, "there was something I wished to discuss with you before we left London but you were already sealed-up beforehand…"

"Look, this can wait, can it?"

Moria thought for a while. "I guess," she said.

"Good." Rally then leaned over and gave Moria a small kiss. "I'm certain is nothing, so I wouldn't worry about it much."

"I guess," Moria said. "Well, I'll have your rations ready as soon as you're dressed."

"Thanks," replied Rally, but then thought to herself, _**'My lovely.'**_

**ANOTHER PART OF TOWN…**

In Becky's mind, her shopping excursion had been quite successful, as she was able to obtain all the items on her list. Granted, some of the reputable dealers on the island tried to jack-up the listed prices of the electronic components she was looking for, but with clever negotiation, she managed to dicker-down their asking prices to something she could reasonably afford.

So to reward herself, she found a street side restaurant so that she could sample the local fare. Thankfully, the person who passed as a waiter knew English enough to translate the menu. After what was an impossibly-long wait, a steaming hot bowl was presented in front of her.

But upon looking into the bowl, Becky wondered if whatever she ordered was edible; it looked as if the cook had fished through a garbage dump for the ingredients. It smelled delicious though, she reasoned, so she thought she might as well try it.

However, just as Becky was about to dig in, several voices caught her attention. "Oh don't give me that guff, Rock," a female voice snarled, "It can't be that hard to get that gun!"

"I don't think she'll just give it to you, Revy, that's all!" a male voice pleaded.

Nervous, Becky took a side glance to the source of the noise – and it felt like her blood froze. She recognized the forms of Revy and Rokuro Okajima walking down the street. "I don't care if this Rally Vincent gives me that gun – like I said before, all I have to do is put a bullet between her eyes and it's mine!"

'_**I don't understand?' **_Becky managed to think to herself, _**'How in the world does that… that woman know about Rally? As soon as I get back to the hotel, I'd better warn her!' **_She continued to follow the two discreetly as they walked behind her down the street. When she felt reasonably sure they were gone, she let out the breath she held, then settled down to enjoy her meal.

But before she could get the first bite to her mouth, Becky felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Yes," she grumbled, "what is it you want, I'm trying to… oh my god!" Staring her in the eye was Revy – who had a suspicious look on her face.

"Pardon me, but I don't recall seeing your face around here," the Chinese girl said in a low, threatening voice. "You just arrived?" Becky could only nod, her voice seemingly paralyzed in fear.

"Revy, what in the world are you doing?" Rock pleaded from behind her, but got only a wave on the hand, her glare never wavering.

Revy continued to stare at Becky for about thirty seconds, but from the information expert's perspective, it seemed like an hour. Finally satisfied that she wasn't a threat, Revy grunted and said, "My advice to you… I wouldn't be walking around these parts without packing any heat. You'll live longer if you do. Got it?"

"Y-y-yes," Becky finally whimpered.

Revy then stood up, glanced over at the bowl in front of Becky and added, "Oh, and I wouldn't eat that shit if I were you. From what I've heard, the cook's got dysentery and doesn't wash his hands." She then walked away with Rock, adding, "Wouldn't want to have the Hershey Squirts for a week, y'know."

For the next two minutes, Becky just sat at her seat, willing her heart to stop beating at the rate it was going. She then got up unsteadily, grabbed her purchases and ran for the hotel.

**YET ANOTHER PART OF TOWN, EARLY EVENING…**

Hueng could only look with relief when Radinov had closed the door of the delivery truck he was able to wrangle, sealing the ghouls inside. "I have to admit," he said, "even those you didn't drink blood from, the victims of these zombie things you've created became zombies themselves." He turned to his friend and asked, "Just what are you going to do with these things anyway?"

Radinov surveyed the truck with a look of self-satisfaction and replied, "You could say that I plan to use them as… cannon fodder. True they appear very strong and tenacious, but they're way too slow to be truly effective soldiers. So what I have planned for them is to use them against whoever possesses the chip I'm looking for."

"If you say so," Hueng replied. He then handed what appeared to be a bento to Radinov. "Oh, and about this… I figured that, since you're a vampire now, you wouldn't need regular food anymore. Why in the world did you ask me to cook up this?"

"That's the true beauty of this chip," Radinov said, opening the box up and partaking of the contents. "True I must consume blood to survive, but at least the design of this chip allow me to… indulge in mortal pleasures." She took another bite and added, "Hueng, your cooking is **STILL **the best!"

"Thank you, Natasha," the slight man said, bowing. "So, what do you plan to do tonight?"

Radinov hesitated for a bit before replying. "I plan to stake-out the Yellow Flag Bar for a bit. If I am not mistaken, whoever stolen the other chip might come to this place to unwind – and hopefully, I can follow them to where the chip is."

"Well I won't get into your way, then," Hueng said. "Let me know if you need anything else while you're here, okay Natasha?"

"I will do that, my friend," Radinov said, entering the truck's cab. However, before she fired-up the engine, she took some time to think about her benefactors a bit.

During her tenure with the K.G.B., Radinov's experience and results had landed her a unique place within the agency – namely unprecedented access to much of the classified files there, which would include the K.G.B.'s predecessor, the Stalin-era N.K.V.D.. History was a minor interest she had and wanted to learn much about some of the history of the agency. It was while studying some of the files made during the Great Patriotic War, what the western world referred to as World War II, that she found an interesting story.

After the Nazis had abandoned Warsaw after putting down the uprising in the Jewish Ghetto there in early 1945, a unit of the Red Army came across what appeared to be a destroyed laboratory. After capturing and brutally interrogating surviving Wehrmacht soldiers outside the city, the N.K.V.D. discovered that there was a secret S.S. society there, under direct orders from Adolph Hitler. It seemed that the Nazis were somehow interested in vampires, and were working to create artificial vampires in order to reinforce and maintain the empire the Germans had established within the mainland of Europe. However, during the uprising, two individuals had sneaked-in and destroyed the work there, improbable as it sounded – a teenaged boy and a young Asian girl. However, all records were destroyed during the attack but there was evidence that the chief scientist – who was a polydactyl, a defect strangely allowed within the perfectionist climate of Nazi Germany – had disappeared.

'_**I wonder,' **_Radinov thought to herself, _**'impossible as it might seem… could that scientist that worked on that project… be the scientist that saved me?'**_

**THE HOTEL, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Rally asked Collins, "the best place to start looking for this… Lagoon Company is this bar?" Both Rally and Seras were dressed in casual clothing; there was nothing they wore that identified them as agents of the Hellsing Organization.

"Right," Collins replied, trying not to meet Rally's gaze. "The Yellow Flag Bar was established around the time South Vietnam fell to the north." He produced what appeared to be an old photograph attached to a file. "The guy that owns it, Bao, used to be an officer in the South Vietnamese army."

"I would imagine the bar's name is a reference to the flag of South Vietnam," Seras observed.

Collins nodded. "Most of the clientele that frequents the bar just happens to be the worst of this island: pirates, criminals, prostitutes and the like. If you two happen to go there, you're likely to stick-out like a sore thumb."

"Sorry Bill, but me and Master aren't going to dress trashy just because it might be safer," Rally said. Then she noticed Collins' evasiveness. "Anything wrong? You're not looking me in the eye."

"Uh… yeah. Rally, don't take this the wrong way, but looking you and Seras in the eye is… well… creepy," the agent said. "I don't think I can ever get used to you with those red eyes."

"Oh is that it?" Rally laughed. "I don't think that'll be a problem, right Master?"

"I happen to agree, Rally," Seras added, also giggling.

Sighing, Collins decided to muster up his courage to make his statement to the contrary – and was nearly blown away with what he saw! Rally's eyes were transformed, now showing their old blue hue. He frantically turned to Seras, only to find her eyes blue too! "R-R-Rally?" he sputtered, "how… how…"

"I'm amazed, too," Moria added, who was seated next to the vampires after serving their blood rations to them. "How did you and Seras do that?"

"Oh this?" Rally said. "Alucard showed us how to do this last week. He said it was just a minor transformation that some vampires used, mostly as a hunting trait to lure humans into a false sense of security."

"Master figured that me and Rally could use it to blend-in more with our surroundings whenever we go on a mission," added Seras. "You have to admit, it would cause people to question us if we wore our sunglasses at night."

"I guess, and thanks Rally," Collins chuckled. "Now back to this bar… from what I've been able to gather, this place is prone to a lot of gunfights, so I would advise you to come armed in case things gotten a little hairy."

"Quite a bit of gunfights?" Seras offered.

Collins nodded. "A lot, and from what I found, the place was once blown up – believe it or not, by a maid."

"Hey, don't look at me," Moria said in her defense.

"Sounds like a lively place," Rally chuckled. "Okay Bill, we'll make sure to be armed when we get there and…" Suddenly, the dusky vampire's voice trailed-off, as if hearing something. "Master… do you sense that?"

Seras nodded. "I do, Rally… fear, and a great amount of it, from what I've been able to gather."

Quickly, Rally got up from her seat and went to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Becky standing there, wide-eyed and in a cold sweat. "Becky, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned about her friend's state.

As soon as she was able to walk inside, Becky dropped the bags she was carrying. "Rally…" she muttered before falling into her friend's arms.

"**BECKY!! BILL, GET A WASHCLOTH OVER HERE!!" **Rally called-out as she gathered up Becky and carried her to Moria's bed. Not asking questions, Collins raced into the bathroom to wet a washcloth and wring it out. He then got it over to Rally, who began to dab her friend's forehead.

"Is she alright?" Moria asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she just fainted, that's all," Rally sighed. "Look, she's coming around! Maybe we'll find out what happened."

Of course, Rally didn't expect Becky to suddenly wrap her arms around her once she regained consciousness. "Oh Rally!" she whimpered. "I… I saw her! We were face-to-face back there! I… I thought I was going to be killed back there!"

"Saw who? Becky, what did you saw?" Rally demanded, only to find that Becky was having trouble forming words. Quickly deciding, she forced contact of her's and Becky's foreheads. Concentrating, Rally searched through Becky's most recent thoughts, but got mostly clutter, possibly because of the information expert's state of mind. Then a clear picture came through the jumbled images – namely Revy's face staring at Becky!

"**It's her!"** Rally snarled, her eyes once again resuming their orange-red color. Calming herself, she forced eye contact with Becky, her eyes gently glowing. "Becky, you're going to take a small nap. When you wake up, your fear will be gone and you'll be the same old Becky I know."

"Uh… yeah Rally," Becky mumbled sleepily, the vampire gently easing her on the bed.

For a few minutes after she stood up, Rally was quiet. However, everyone could see her tightly-clenched fists shaking violently. "Rally, I hope you're not going to do what I think you're doing," Seras offered.

Then Rally turned around, her face showing barely-controlled rage. "Bill, look after Becky," she finally said. "When Dad and Sir Integra get here, tell them to head for this bar you've told us about!"

"Rally, you're not going to face-off against that woman?" Seras asked.

"It could be dangerous," Moria added.

"**I don't care!"** Rally snapped, her eyes glowing brilliantly. **"That bitch scared Becky for no reason whatsoever! Whatever it takes, I'm going to make her pay!"**

**THE LAGOON COMPANY, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"You've got to be kidding me, Dutch?" Benny gasped, alarmed at the revelation he and the rest of the group just heard.

"I wish I was, Benny-boy," the African American said, seated at one of the two couches that faced each other, "but the information Balalaika told me over the phone is so incredible I'm finding it hard to believe myself!"

"This is crazy," Rock said, seated next to Revy, "that woman a relative of an old vampire hunter?"

"Oh get real, Rock, that's just a fucking character in a book!" Revy snapped, slapping Rock from behind the head. "However, it does seem a bit odd that she would have the same name as that guy."

"I find it more than odd," replied Rock, rubbing the back of his head. "This could be dangerous!"

It was there that Dutch decided that enough is enough. "Okay everybody, calm down!" he said in a rather loud voice. "We're letting this bit of news get the best of us!" He then stood up and gathered his vest. "Look, we're all a bit jumpy right now, so I suggest we take a little time to relax a bit. It might be a while before this trouble comes our way, so beforehand let's go down to the Yellow Flag and enjoy ourselves."

"Now that I can agree upon," Benny said, placing the chip he was studying in his shirt pocket. "At least I can concentrate on what this thing is while we're at it." He then headed downstairs to warm up the car.

"That's the spirit, Benny-boy. Revy, Rock, make sure the office is locked-up before we leave." Dutch then followed Benny out of the office.

"Will do, Dutch," Rock said, straightening up his paperwork before leaving.

"And while you're at it," Revy said, "why don't you, for once, get out of that shitty shirt and tie and get on some real clothes?"

"Do you mean you want me to wear that ugly shirt again? I told you Revy, it's not my style!" Rock shot back.

"It's **NOT** ugly!" Revy snapped.

"People, we're burning dark here!" Dutch called-out from the corridor. Taking one last glare at each other, Rock and Revy decided to table their argument until another time.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	16. Old Aquiantances, Pt 6

Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 6

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 6**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

For the most part, the walk to the Yellow Flag Bar proved to be the perfect tonic for Irene "Rally" Vincent. When she left the hotel, she was totally incensed at the fact that her friend, Becky 'the Nose' Farrah, had been frightened out of her wits by the Lagoon Company's Revy. In the state of mind she was at the time she, along with Seras Victoria and Moria Hedgley, left for the bar, she could've caused wholesale bloodshed if she wanted to!

Now, as the trio approached the bar, the dusky vampire had calmed down conversably, but was still fuming. "Are you sure you can behave yourself while we're there?" Seras asked, still concerned by the look of the face of her servant. "When we left the hotel, you looked like you could've taken on the whole of Iscariot by yourself!"

"Thanks for your concern, Master," Rally said, stopping for a time. "Yeah, I was steamed and I'm still steamed! The way Becky was trembling, I didn't even care who got in my way – just so long as they were dead afterwards!"

"Well thank goodness we persuaded you to walk the way to that bar rather than take a motor car in," added Moria.

"Yeah. Look Moria, you don't have to come with us, you know," Rally said, a tone of concern on her voice. "If Bill is right about the place, it could get a little rough."

"I appreciate the concern but no. Sir Integra placed me in charge of you two's well-being and I intend to fulfill that trust." She patted the shoulder holster she wore, a Glock 22 in it, along with Rally and Seras, the Draculina toting her Sig Sauer P-210 from her police days. "Besides, I am well-capable of taking care of myself, thank you." Moria then looked at Rally's face and added, "By the way, I believe before we enter, you had best do something about those eyes of yours."

"What do you mean?" Rally asked.

"The color… they changed back when you gotten mad about what happened to Becky," the maid said.

Then Rally got the point. "Oh. Thanks for telling me, Moria." She then closed her eyes for two seconds, then opened them again, the orange-red hue of the eyes transformed to blue.

"Much better," Seras said. "Now I suggest we get ourselves inside and see what we can find out. And no direct questions, I might say. Don't want to be placed in a difficult situation, after all."

"Gotcha, Master," Rally said, then all three girls resumed their course towards the bar.

However, off to the side in a clump of bushes, Natasha Radinov observed as the three made their way inside. _**'So, it seems that Rally Vincent is interested in this bar, too,' **_she thought to herself. _**'I would like to come inside too. However, that bartender Bao is probably still mad at me for shooting up the bar a long time ago. But I like to see him try to demand payment for what happened.'**_

**XXX**

The interior of the bar was just as the three expected: dark and smoky, and the clientele seemed to be of every disreputable type found on the island. There were thieves and criminals of every type exchanging stories over rounds of beer. At several tables, prostitutes were listening in to the stories, hoping to ply their trade to the regulars. And one thing was evident: firearms of every type were openly displayed, either worn on their persons, or lying on the table.

There was one thing, though, that the vampires found a relief. "Good thing there are no mirrors in this place, otherwise we might have to adapt for that," Rally whispered to Seras.

"If Agent Collins is correct, I suppose that mirrors would be an expensive luxury that the owner wouldn't be able to afford. And with all this firepower is see, I wouldn't blame him," Seras added.

"Why don't you girls find us a table to sit while I go to the bartender and order drinks," Moria added. "You two wouldn't mind beer, would you?"

"That would be perfect. If you can, see if you can get me a bitter," the Draculina said.

"Any beer is fine with me," Rally shrugged. Smiling, Moria made her way to the bar.

Now Bao, the Yellow Flag's owner and principal bartender, had served many a woman in his career since leaving Vietnam, but this newcomer seemed a little off for him. "Look, Miss," he began, "whatever it is, I don't sell cocktails here! You want some, go find a hotel."

"There's no need to be rude," huffed Moria. "I just wanted to order a round of beers for my friends over there." She pointed over to Rally and Seras seated at the tables.

Bao studied the seated girls, then appraised Moria. "Humph, well I guess you're safe, even though you girls don't look like the fighting type."

"Very well," Moria said. "Now about the orders…"

"Before you do, I'll have to tell you any beers we sell aren't those stuffy Brit types that are served warm," Bao said.

The maid just stared at the bartender. "You… don't have any bitter? My friend absolutly loves bitter!"

"Sorry, what we got is **REAL** beer here," griped Bao, "now how about those orders?"

Moria just rolled her eyes.

**XXX**

Now outside at this time, a late 1960's orange Plymouth Challenger coupe drove up near the entrance. As soon as it stopped and the engine died, the occupants of the vehicle – Dutch, Benny, Revy and Rock, exited. "Look Dutch," the former salaryman began, "I agree we've been under a lot of stress lately about this Hellsing Organization that may be after us… and frankly I wouldn't mind going out for a bit, but I'm not really sure that this is the right option."

"Hey, who cares if it is a right option?" Dutch countered. "Rock, sometimes you just don't give a fuck about what problems come your way, so the best thing is to relax and put things in their proper perspectives."

"You've got that right, Dutch," Benny added, again looking at the acrylic-encased FREAK chip before again pocketing it again. "I've got so many theories about how this baby's used, I'm getting brain cramps just thinking about the brain cramps."

"Yeah, so I'd stop bitching if I were you, Rock," Revy agreed. "Right now I'm looking forward to beating you again when we go shot-for shot!"

"If I remember correctly, Revy," Rock countered, "it was _**I**_ who won last time."

"Yeah," Dutch added, "and you were spending all day the next day praying to the porcelain goddess."

"Oh give me a break, Dutch," Revy snarled.

"People, let's not start arguing again," Benny said, "Let's just go party."

From her vantage point in the bushes, Radinov took in the sight. "So it is **THEY** who have the chip," she chuckled. "Well, all I have to do is wait until they exit the bar… and then it will be mine!"

**XXX**

Moria had returned to the table where Rally and Seras sat, carrying three iced mugs and three amber bottles. "I'm sorry Seras, but I'm afraid that surly bartender over there didn't have any bitter on hand – just lager, I'm afraid. But at least I found a Filipino brand that's of good quality. I hope this helps."

"Thanks, Moria," the Draculina sighed. "And I was so hoping to have some bitter."

"Master, life – or the afterlife for that matter, isn't Burger King. Nobody can have it their way," Rally chuckled after she poured her beer. But then her attention was grabbed by the four individuals entering the bar. **"She here!"** she snarled under her breath, her eyes returning to their orange-red color.

"Rally, your eyes!" Moria whispered.

"Okay," the dusky vampire whispered, her eyes returning to blue. "Sorry about that, but seeing that Revy bitch come in just got me all amped."

"Well remember to control your temper," Seras added. "Master told us our mood often brings about these changes."

"Right." Rally then noticed that the Lagoon Company wandered up to the bar, where Revy proceeded to buy several bottles of rum for her and Rock's drinking contest. "Looks like they're only here for a good time. I think as soon as they leave, we'll follow them, but from a distance at least."

"Good choice," Seras added. "With all these criminals in this bar, it would be a bit of a complication if we confronted them here and now."

The women then continued to drink and make their plans for this evening. However, two tables behind them, a trio of rather rough men were whooping it up, trading stories between shots of whiskey. But one of them, a muscular bald man, his right thumb missing, happened to glance over at the girls. "Holy fuck," he said, his sight mostly on Rally, "I can't believe I'm seeing this!"

"What's up, Bert?" one of his drinking companions said. "You look like you saw someone."

"That I did, Jock," Bert replied, "and I couldn't be happier! Wait right here."

"Be careful you don't get too rough, Bert," Jock said. "Bao will throw us out if you start shooting."

Bert then got up from his chair, a gun in his left hand and sauntered behind Rally. "Hey, how about a word?"

Without turning around, Rally grumbled, "Sorry, this is a private party." Pointing to a group of prostitutes, she added, "You want action, go talk to those business girls there."

"**DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!!" **Bert bellowed, catching the attention of everyone – including the Lagoon Company – in the bar. **"I'M TALKING TO YOU, RALLY VINCENT!!"**

"**ACK!!" **Now Rally recognized the voice. Slowly turning around, she got a good look at the fellow behind her. "Bert Kampas? What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were doing time in Joliet!"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Bert said, cocking the hammer on his gun. "As for yours, I broke-out last week and decided to head out here. So if you think you're going to drag my ass all the way back to Chicago, you've got another think coming!" He indicated to the patrons of the bar, "I bet everyone in this bar has a very low opinion to bounty hunters like you, so I wouldn't think about trying anything while I kill you!" He held up his thumbless right hand, "I'm going to pay you back for shooting off my thumb here! Do you know what a pain-in-the-fucking-ass it is to learn to shoot with your left hand?"

Now while Bert was ranting, Revy happened to get a good look at Rally, having never seen her before. With a huge toothy grin on her face, she made her way to the table, one of her guns in her hand.

"Look Bert, you're the one who shouldn't try anything!" Rally shot back. "We may be girls, but we know how to defend ourselves." She then glanced over Bert's shoulder and saw Revy walking behind him, still grinning. _**'Oh fuck… they've saw us!' **_she thought. _**'There goes our plan to follow them!'**_

Once she was settled behind the thug, Revy tapped his shoulder. "Hey," she said in a low voice, "move aside. I've got business with this girl."

"**WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE THE FUCK OFF!!" **Bert yelled, turning to face Revy, being a newcomer not recognizing her, **"MY BUSINESS COMES FIRST AND IF YOU THINK…"**

**BANG!!**

The next thing anyone knew, Bert was lying on the floor, a shot placed in his forehead. Moria, Seras and Rally stood shocked at the events, with the vampires fighting their thirsts at the scent of freshly-spilled blood.

"What a fucking loser," Revy grumbled, kicking Bert's body aside. "Well, now that this is over with, it's time we got down to business." Eying Rally square in the eye, she then said, "So you are Rally Vincent from Chicago? Must admit, I was expecting someone a little tougher than what you look like – but then again, looks aren't everything."

Feeling her fangs retracting, Rally returned the glare. "That's right. And you must be one of the thieves who stole property of the Hellsing Organization, who I work for now."

"Don't get pissy, bitch," Revy snapped, her hand tapping the chromed Beretta. "That's a matter for later! Right now you've got something I want, and I would like to have it." She glanced over at Rally's holster. "Nice gun, by the way – CZ-75 First Edition, am I right?"

Rally smiled, but still glared at the girl. "You want my gun. Sorry, but it's not for sale. I'm pretty attached to it as it is."

Revy let out a small laugh. "In this world, **EVERYTHING **has a price. I want that gun, and you're going to give it to me."

"And I say the only way you're getting it that you pry my dead fingers away from it!" Rally shot back."

During this exchange, Dutch studied the two women, his thoughts on the Smith & Wesson in his holster. "Rock, Benny, on my signal, you two dive behind the bar," he said, remembering the armored backplate Bao put installed in case of gunfights.

"What about you, Dutch?" Rock hissed, his eyes moving between the bar and the two women.

"Hopefully I won't get involved," Dutch said, "but from the way things are going, that's not going to happen!"

Revy grinned at Rally's retort. "Somehow, that's how I expected it to be." She then aimed her gun at Rally, who shot out of her chair and reached for her holster. "Okay, we'll have things your way, but don't expect to live through…"

"**DAMMIT ALL TO HELL REVY, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!"** Bao shouted, catching the two's attention. **"IF YOU'RE GOING TO SHOOT-UP MY BAR AGAIN, THEN YOU AND DUTCH ARE GOING TO PAY ME DOUBLE TO GET IT FIXED UP AND RESTOCKED AGAIN!! AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOUR FRIEND THERE!!"**

Both Rally and Revy looked at the irate bartender, the same odd look on both their faces. Then looking at each other, their expressions unchanged, Revy offered in a deadpan voice, "I've got a better idea. Why don't we take this outside?"

"Find by me," Rally replied in the same voice. "You go out first; I don't fancy getting shot in the back."

"Yeah," Revy muttered as she made her way to the door, with Rally following.

'_**Rally… you're not thinking of killing her, are you?' **_Seras asked telepathically.

'_**After she scared Becky out of her wits, she would deserve it!' **_replied Rally, but smiled and added, _**'However, I think it might be a bit better if I can scare the piss out of her and at the same time let her know how Becky felt.'**_

"Oh I see," Seras said aloud as she and Moria, along with the rest of the Lagoon Company, made their way out. And as they left, Bao let out a sigh of relief, then directed several of the clientele to remove Bert's dead body and clean-up the blood.

Several of the bar's patrons then made their way to the door, hoping for a show. However, Dutch stopped by the door and called out, "Now all you guys know better than to follow us out. This is personal business between those two, not a show for your entertainment. So why don't you get back to your drinks and we'll let you know how it turned out." There was a chorus of disappointed groans, but everyone eventually returned to their tables.

As soon as they were in the parking lot, Rally and Revy faced each other. "Alright, let's get one thing clear," the brown-haired woman said, "I want that gun of yours and I want it now!"

"And I say you have to kill me first if you want to get it!" countered Rally. "So what are you going to do about it."

Revy thought for a minute. "Okay, how about this?" she said. "We do fast draw. The winner gets whatever they want. The loser… dies. Got it?"

"You've got two guns," Rally said, catching sight of Revy's twin holsters. "How am I going to know you're not going to use them instead of one."

Smirking, Revy secured the strap on the Beretta in her right holster. "Satisfied?" 

"Much." Rally then glanced over to Seras, who along with the rest of the Lagoon Company, was off to the side with Moria. _**'Master, whatever you do, neither you nor Moria should interfere. I've got a plan.'**_

'_**I trust you, Rally,' **_Seras answered back, nodding.

For the better part of a minute, the two women stood at a distance of twenty feet in front of each other, hands to their sides and staring each other in the eye. Then Rally's right hand went for her holster, triggering Revy to do the same.

**BANG!!**

**BANG!!**

Rally was knocked backwards from the impact of the bullet on her head, flying three feet before landing on her back, gun still in hand. Revy just snorted her disgust as she reholstered her Berretta. "Talk about disappointing," she mumbled. "I thought she would've been a better shot than that! Oh well, as long as I've won, I might as well get my prize." She then walked over to Rally's body and went to take her gun.

Still looking with concern, Moria's attention was grabbed when Seras tapped her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about Rally," she whispered. "She deliberately missed hitting Revy, not to mention luring her in."

"Luring her in for what?" the maid whispered.

Seras smiled. "Oh you'll see," was all she said. Moria just nodded.

Meanwhile, the job of removing Rally's gun from her hands was proving to be tougher than Revy thought. "Shit a god-damned brick, why the fuck is she still gripping that gun?" She said to herself. Then she paused. "Wait a fucking minute – she's been dead for only a few seconds and yet she's ice-cold! She should at least be still warm from…"

**WHACK!!**

Revy then found herself flying backward, having been struck by Rally's gun hand. **"OW!!" **she growled, rubbing her jaw as the rest of the Lagoon Company came to her side. **"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!"**

"I saw it but I still don't believe it!" Benny added. "Her arm just shot-up and got Revy in the jaw!"

"That… that's impossible!" Rock gasped. "Could've it been some reflex action on her part?"

"I'm not certain it is!" Dutch observed. "Granted, I've seen a lot of odd shit in my day but this is a first for me!"

Then the four's attention was attracted by a cold, mocking laughter – in Rally's direction. Then their jaws dropped as Rally sat up from the ground, her eyes closed but the bullet that was in her head found itself being forced out and the wound healing. "Didn't I tell you," she said, the tone of her voice almost matching Alucard's most threatening manner, "the only way you're getting my gun is by prying my cold… dead… fingers from it!" Rally then opened her eyes – revealing an orange-red glow to them.

"No way… no fucking way!" Revy gasped as a new sensation – fear – began to grip her.

"Dutch – what could this mean?" Rock added, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Holy sweet Jesus," the African American breathed, also sweating. "You remember those twins, Hansel and Gretel?" The rest of the Lagoon Company nodded. "They were called the Vampire Twins, but compared to her, they were amateurs! People – I think we're looking at the genuine article here!"

"That – that girl's a vampire!?" gasped Benny. "But they're not supposed to exist?"

"Try telling her that!" Dutch said as Rally got back on her feet. "I suggest we get ourselves the hell out of here!"

Not questioning their leader's orders, the four began to make for their car – only to be blocked by Seras, who in a split-second dashed in-between the Lagoon Company and their escape. "You're not going anywhere!" the Draculina said, her eyes also glowing.

"**OH SHIT!! THERE'S **_**TWO **_**OF THEM!!" **Rock shouted, almost to the point of panic.

Finally regaining her wits, Revy scanned the area looking for an advantage – and found it in the form of a solitary Moria, apart from her friends. Moving quickly, she shot to the side, catching the lone woman off-guard as she grabbed her.

"**OH MY GOD… MORIA!!" **Rally tried to return to the maid's side, only to be stopped when Revy jammed a gun against Moria's temple.

"I wouldn't make a move if I were you, bloodsucker," Revy spat, holding Moria at bay. "Oh yeah, you may be a fucking vampire, but when I've got your little friend here, you can't do anything!" Relaxing her guard, she further added, "Now, we're going to continue our little business deal here and… **BOOOOF!!**" Quickly, Moria jammed her right elbow into Revy's solar plexus, then grabbing her right arm flipped the Chinese girl over her shoulder, disarming her at the same time.

On her back, Revy managed to get the wind back into her, only to see a clearly angry Moria standing over her, cracking her knuckles. "Rally, Seras," she said, "if you don't mind, I would like an opportunity to teach this malcontent a lesson she'll never forget!"

Still in a little shock over Moria's escape, Rally could only say, "Uh… yeah, go ahead." She then looked over at the Lagoon Company and added, "Me and Master will keep the others here."

Revy just looked angrily at Moria. "So you're going to teach me a fucking lesson, you little whore? Well go ahead and try, because…" She never finished, on account of the spinning back-kick Moria delivered to her jaw, sending her flying.

"Your first lesson," Moria snarled, "is that I'm going to curb that vulgar mouth of yours!" She then took up a defensive stance, bracing for the next attack.

Spitting the blood from her mouth, Revy screamed as she charged the brunette, but try as she might, she was having trouble connecting, the way Moria was dodging the blows. Revy then made a straight punch at her opponent's head, but Moria sided it away, at the same time grabbing it, twisting her wrist, and connecting with her right elbow, then kneeing her gut. As the Chinese girl bent down, she got the left elbow slammed savagely into the back of her neck.

Slow to get up, Revy shook her head, trying to get the cobwebs out of it. "Shit," she muttered, "it's like fighting that damned Roberta again!" Looking up at the brunette, she then asked, "I've got something to ask… you wouldn't happen to be a maid, would you?"

"As a matter of fact… yes," answered Moria, although she did wonder about the question.

But the Lagoon Company didn't… instead they stood there slack-jawed at the answer. "I don't believe this!" Rock gasped.

"You're telling me!" Dutch added.

"We must be cursed, guys!" Benny put in. "We're having Nazis, child hit persons, vampires and bad-ass maids coming out of the woodwork!"

But Revy didn't find any amusement at the answer. "Okay so you're a fucking maid," she snarled, "whoopee-fucking doo! That's not going to save you from getting killed!!" She then caught Moria off-guard by throwing a handful of dirt she managed to grab into her face. While struggling to clear her eyes, the brunette is pummeled in the face by Revy, cutting her.

But that didn't last. **"YOU… CHEATING BLACKGUARD!!" **Moria yelled, finding Revy's crotch with her foot. Doubling over from the pain, Revy found herself the recipient of a number of punches, kicks, and chops from a thoroughly-pissed maid. It was capped-off with a mighty head-butt, followed by a powerful roundhouse kick in the stomach.

Gasping for breath, Revy could only glare at Moria, who was also panting heavily. **"OKAY, THAT FUCKING SETTLES IT!!" **she yelled, drawing her other gun, **"I'M GOING TO END THIS RIGHT…"**

**BANG!!**

"**OWWWW!!" ** Revy was clutching her left hand after her gun was shot from it. **"NOW WHO THE FUCK…"**

"That is quite enough, thank you." Everyone turned to the source of this new voice – Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – whose Walther PPK was still smoking from disarming Revy. Also appearing was Deepak Vincent, also armed with his Army-issue Beretta and drawing down at the Lagoon Company. William Collins was there, as well as Becky, who seemed quite calm considering her earlier scare. "Miss Hedgley, are you well?" she asked.

"Quite well… Sir Integra," Moria panted.

"Frankly, I'm quite surprised she was able to take her," Rally added.

Looking over the situation, Dutch was quietly reaching over to his gun – only to stop when he heard a bolt being pulled back from behind him. "I wouldn't be too hasty, _mon frere_." Turning around, he saw Pip Bernadotte standing behind him, armed with a machine pistol. "Allo there, Dutch. Nice seeing you again."

"I wish the circumstances allowed me to return the compliment, Pip," Dutch added. "You've certainly changed. The last time I saw you, you had **TWO **eyes!"

"Well what can I say?" Pip shrugged. "Eet's ze nature of ze business after all."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Sir Integra said, interrupting. "There is still the business at hand – namely the return of property of the Hellsing Organization!"

"If you think we're going to fucking hand over that chip without getting anything for our trouble," Revy snarled, eyeing Sir Integra, "then you're out of your tree, bitch… because I'm going to…" She then found herself back on the ground, being restrained by Moria. **"YOU WHORE, LET ME GO!!"**

All she got was a hard slap on the head by Moria. "You watch your language around Sir Integra!" she snapped. "You should be grateful I do not break your miserable neck for this… or at the worst have you fed to Rally!"

"I am grateful you have such restraint, Miss Hedgley," Sir Integra wryly said, then she turned to Seras and added, "By the way, it looks like you have taught her a few police take-down maneuvers."

"Why thank you, Sir Integra," Seras bubbled.

Making her way to Becky, Rally said to her, "I'm surprised you had the courage to come here, considering what she did to you."

The information expert just shrugged. "Can't run away from your fears all the time, Rally," she said. "By the way, that little hypno trick you did with me – worked like a charm!"

"Well now that we have everything taken care of," Sir Integra began, glaring at Dutch, "it is time I recovered my property! The chip – now!"

"You're not getting it, bitch – not without payment!" Revy growled, only to get her neck painfully craned back by Moria.

"Benny – hand her back the chip," Dutch sighed.

"**NO DUTCH, YOU CAN'T DO IT!!" **Revy yelled.

"**REVY, JUST FOR ONCE LET A LITTLE COMMON SENSE RULE HERE!!" **countered Dutch, catching her off guard. **"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT WE'RE IN THE MESS WE'RE IN!! IT WAS YOUR GREEDY IDEA TO STEAL THAT CHIP, NOT MINE!!" **He then calmed himself down, "Benny-boy, you know what to do."

"Alright Dutch." Benny then produced the chip and proceeded to walk towards Sir Integra.

Revy, still restrained by Moria, glared poisonously at Sir Integra. "It's only because you have all this help and those bloodsuckers that you're still alive here," she growled at her.

"I highly doubt that is true," was all Sir Integra said.

The Hellsing leader met Benny halfway, which the tech expert then pulled the encased chip from his pocket. "I would like to know what this chip is for, if you don't mind," he asked. "I've studied it for some time, but I'm drawing a blank about its use."

"That is on a 'need-to-know' basis, Mr. Lieb – and you certainly **DO NOT **need to know," Sir Integra coldly said.

Benny sighed. "Very well," he said discouragily. He then extended his hand to her, the chip in his palm…

…When a shape suddenly shot out from the bushes, leaped into the air, grabbed the chip and landed twenty-five feet away. "Well," Radinov said, the others too surprised to act, "that was so easy, it's almost a disappointment."

For Rally, the shock wore off quickly. **"SO IT **_**IS**_** YOU, RADINOV!!" **she yelled angrily, her eyes flashing brightly.

"Natasha Radinov?" Sir Integra gasped. "So the reports I received from Miss Farrah **are** true – you **have** come back from the dead!"

"Indeed I have!" Radinov declared, "and now that I've recovered my employer's property, the whole world is going to find out the true nature of the gift I've been bestowed!"

Of course, Moria was just as surprised as everyone else by Radinov's appearance – so much so that she had relaxed her grip on Revy, which the mercenary took advantage of by throwing her off and reaching for her gun. But instead of Sir Integra or the maid, she placed Radinov within her sights, placing three quick shots at the assassin – two in her open chest and one in the head… and was equally surprised at the rate they healed. "Oh fuck," she groaned, "not another bloodsucker?"

"That's impossible!" Rally gasped, surprised at Revy's failure. "There's no way a FREAK can heal from being shot!"

"You might call me a FREAK, Rally Vincent," Radinov shot back. "I rather refer to myself as the future of nosferatu – in fact, the next evolution of them!"

"I doubt it," Sir Integra countered. "To me, a FREAK is still a FREAK… a worthless imitation vampire that my organization is sworn to destroy!"

"What a hypocrite you are, Sir Integra. You yourself are committed to ridding the world of vampires and yet you employ the same creatures to do your bidding," Radinov scoffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be going off to my employer's property – but don't worry, I won't leave you with nothing to do. In fact, the playmates I made for you should be arriving just about… now."

As if on cue, the vegetation in front of the group parted, revealing hideous, shambling creatures wandering towards them. "Have fun everybody," Radinov said as she took off. "Dosvidaniya!"

"**NOT SO FAST, RADINOV!!" **Rally yelled, running after the assassin.

"**RALLY… WAIT, WE NEED YOUR HELP HERE TO COMBAT THE GHOULS!!" **Sir Integra called out.

"**I CAN'T LET HER GET AWAY WITH THAT CHIP, INTEGRA!!"** Rally yelled, **"AS SOON AS I GET IT, I'LL HELP YOU GUYS OUT!!"**

As Radinov made her way through the vegetation, she noted that Rally was following her. _**'So she's going to follow me… just as I hoped!' **_Looking inside her coat, she took note of the bottles she obtained from Sister Yolanda, as well as a hypodermic syringe she had handy.

In the meantime, everyone gathered in a group facing the shambling undead. "Rock, Benny," Dutch called out, "you guys get back to the Yellow Flag and take shelter! Me and Revy will handle these cast rejects from 'Night of the Living Dead'!"

"Miss Hedgley," Sir Integra added, "you and Miss Farrah accompany Mr. Lieb and Mr. Okajima there!"

"I'm not leaving your side, Sir Integra!" Moria called out, making sure her Glock was loaded.

"Very well!" Sir Integra nodded, taking note that Revy had recovered her other gun. "People, listen to me – whatever you do, aim for the heart or the head of these things! We must not let these ghouls through, no matter what!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Revy said, grinning upon seeing the ghouls. "We're going to put these fucking compost piles out of their misery!" And with that, she opened fire, guns in both hands blazing, which in turn had the others firing as well.

As the other three fled to the Yellow Flag, Becky couldn't help but wonder about the others. But her thoughts were diverted when Rock said, "We can't let those guys sacrifice themselves just for our sake."

"I've got news for you, Rock," Benny said, "but I think those zombies got us a bit overmatched! We can't really be of any help to them!"

"**BUT I DO KNOW OF A FEW PEOPL**E** WHO MIGHT!!" **Rock called out. **"ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS TELL THEM!!"**

**XXX**

For Rally, it was tough going slogging through tropical vegetation. She was more at home in an urban setting; back streets and alleys were her domain. The only palms she saw were either on television or in a conservatory. _**'Crap,' **_she thought to herself, _**'maybe I should've stayed with Integra and Master and fight the ghouls. But if Radinov gets away with that chip, there's no telling what kind of FREAKs that thing will spawn!'**_

But for Radinov, she was equally at home in the jungle as well as the city streets. She silently chuckled at the sight of Rally stumbling through the foliage, clumsily pushing back fronds in a futile effort to locate her.

'_**I think I'll play with her a little longer,' **_she thought, careful to leave a false trail for her enemy to follow, _**'before I spring my trap!'**_

**XXX**

The group combating the ghouls found out that, while a ghoul could be taken down with gunfire, making sure they stayed down was another matter. In two minutes of firing, they were only about to stop at least two of about 50 ghouls. "Boy, this is interesting!" Collins managed to say, reloading his gun for another round.

"Makes me wish I was back in Grenada fighting alongside the Marines against the Cubans!" Vincent added, also firing. "At least dead Cubans stayed dead when you shot them!"

"Right now," Sir Integra gasped, "I would talk less and fire more! Those ghouls are gaining ground!"

Then all of a sudden, more shots came from their side, cutting down at least five ghouls. Glancing over, the group then sees some of the Yellow Flag's patrons racing to their side, joining the battle. And Bao was with them, his shotgun in hand. "Sort of reminds me of Saigon back in during Tet in '68, fighting against Charlie!" the bartender said to Dutch, which he joined.

"That's strange, I didn't recall asking for your help, Bao!" Dutch said, reloading his revolver.

"You should thank Rock for that, Dutch!" Bao replied, grinning. "He burst into the bar with Benny and that girl, saying you needed help! At first, we couldn't believe what he said, but after we saw the situation, we figured we better help!" He blasted a ghoul apart before adding, "Besides, do think I'd allow a bunch of stinking zombies to wreck my bar? There's no way in hell I can get payment from them if they did!"

"I didn't think you would," Dutch grinned, once again firing.

"Nice to know about ze reminiscing," Pip added, "but we still have a job to do!" Dutch nodded as the group continued to blast away.

**XXX**

Rally found herself wandering into a clearing some distance away from the Yellow Flag. Anticipating a trap, she drew her gun and tightened all her vampiric senses, but detected nothing. _**'I don't like this,' **_she thought to herself. _**'Normally, I can detect a FREAK from two miles away, but I'm getting nothing from Radinov! It has to be that chip she snatched! She must have a similar one inside her! If that's true…' **_Shuttering, she cleared her mind and continued her search.

All of a sudden, though, Rally found herself struck from behind. Dropping and rolling, she drew to the source of the attack but found nothing. **"ALRIGHT RADINOV, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SO COME OUT INTO THE OPEN!!" **she yelled. Nothing. "Fucking coward!" she snarled. Disgusted, she got up to search again – only to fall to her knees when her crotch is savagely kicked from behind!

Falling into a fetal position, Rally could only concentrate on the pain – until she heard Radinov's mocking laughter above her. "Really," the assassin laughed, "it's not like you to utter such insults, Rally Vincent." She then grinned as she added, "Like I said before, I am the next evolution of a vampire, while you are just the original model… full of defects and deficiencies!"

"Screw… you, Radinov!" Rally managed to say, the pain in her crotch lessening. "I… am…** true undead**… not some copy like you!"

The grin on Radinov's face grew crueler. "So you say. I can still walk in the daylight, eat normal foods just like a human. You're limited to the night and drinking blood!" She then produced a small bottle from the sleeve of her coat as she said, "And also you have another defect that I **DON'T HAVE **– one that I will demonstrate right now!" Aiming the bottle at Rally's face, she squeezed it, spraying liquid around her eyes.

"**AAAUUGGHH!!"** Rally stumbled backwards as the liquid sizzled on her skin – and worse, some of it splashed into her eyes, burning them. She opened them, but all she saw was a blur. **"CRAP… BURNS…"**

Radinov laughed, seeing Rally stumble about. "What's the matter?" she mocked. "All I did was squirt a little water on you!" The grin on her face grew as she hissed, "**Holy water** that is!"

'_**Holy water?' **_Rally thought, panicking. _**'Crap! No wonder it burns so bad! Feels like Anderson's knives against my face!'**_ Desperately, she managed to open her eyes, somehow discerning Radinov's blurry image and charged at it. But when she did, the assassin cruely elbowed the back of her neck, causing the vampire to fall to the ground.

Then Radinov produced the hypodermic and filled it with the holy water. "I do not have any vulnerability to holy articles, while you are laid-low by them," she smirked. "You know, I have a bit of curiosity about what would happen if I did this!" And with that, she bent down and jabbed the needle into Rally.

**THE GHOUL BATTLE, AROUND THE SAME TIME…**

"Sir Integra," Moria said, still blasting the ghouls, "we're running low on ammunition and these ghouls are still coming!"

"I know! But we cannot stop, no matter what!" the Hellsing leader declared. Indeed, the ghouls were gaining ground on the defenders, some of the Yellow Flag's customers actually attacked and torn apart by them – with some of those not consumed rising as ghouls themselves!

"**DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!" **Bao yelled, seeing another of his patrons transformed. **"THAT WAS ONE OF MY BEST CUSTOMERS, TOO!!" **Turning, he blasted the ghoul responsible, along with mercifully ending the transformed's misery.

"Dutch, I don't like this!" Revy gasped as the group fell back further. "We keep shooting and shooting but these fucking zombies just keep coming, no matter what!"

"Tell me something I **DON'T **know!" Dutch yelled, trying to find more ammo.

Pip, in the meantime, stood next to Seras, covering her as she reloaded. "Mignonette," he said, "just in case we don't make it, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Tell it to me later, we're not dead yet!" the Draculina shot back, cocking her pistol and aimed at the ghouls…

… Only to find a massive barrage cutting-down the ghouls. Some of them did get up, only to get shot again. And the shooting only stopped when the last ghoul evaporated into ash, causing the would-be victims to stand and gape.

"Uh… what just happened?" Collins asked.

But before anyone could answer, Seras looked over to the source of the barrage, a patch of gloom. "Sir Integra!" she called-out. "There's a large group of armed men advancing towards us!" Indeed from the darkness, a considerable group of men, wearing army uniforms and armed with Russian-made submachine guns was gradually advancing towards the group.

Vincent, Seras, Collins, Moria and Sir Integra, as well as Bao and some of the surviving customers took up positions, drawing down at the mysterious group. Dutch and Revy, however, relaxed their guard. "She better show up soon," the brown-haired girl whispered, "otherwise there's going to be one big fuck-up going down." Dutch just nodded.

It didn't take long before, **"DESANTNIKI – STAND DOWN!!"** Immedietly, the men lowered their aim and stood at attention. Then walking from the darkness, Balalaika took a look at the small group. Motioning to Boris, who walked to her side, she said, "Sergeant, secure the area and make sure there are no more of these horrors lurking about!"

"Da, Captain!" Boris replied, saluting. He then barked-out orders in Russian and several of the Desantniki took up positions around the area.

In the meantime, Vincent was whispering in Sir Integra's ear, telling her what he knew. "I see," she said, nodding. "Well, I guess I should get myself acquainted with our savior here." She then stepped up to the Russian woman, a neutral but firm look on her face.

Balalaika, obviously impressed, decided to advance as well, smiling as she did. When the two women were at a distance of a meter of each other. "So, we meet at last," she began. "You wouldn't happen to be Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the ascendant of the legendary vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing?"

"That I am," Sir Integra said. "Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but all I got from Mr. Vincent is that you are the legendary commander of the Desantniki – one of the most brutal divisions in the Soviet Union's Afghan campaign."

"They're still saying that about me," Balalaika mused. "I'm flattered. But it was war, and in war sometimes you make decisions that you must live with for the rest of your life. Granted, I did make terrible commands during that conflict, wiping-out innocent civilians because of a few that hurt my men. And that I will bear until my dying day."

Sir Integra took this in, nodding. "That is true. You have my thanks for your aid, but right now we have a major crisis on our hands."

"Yes, about that," Dutch put in. "Sir Hellsing, just what the hell was that chip that Revy took in the first place – and don't give us that 'need-to-know' shit!"

"I would like to know that, too," Benny put in, he, Rock and Becky returning. "Dutch, Rock saw what was happening and gave us the all-clear."

"Very well, since you have seen the results, it is only fair that you know." Sir Integra cleared her throat before beginning. "That chip is a control circuit, specifically designed to create artificial vampires."

"Artificial vampires?" Benny queried. "Is that possible?"

"My organization has been fighting these FREAKs as we call them for some time," said Sir Integra. "However, this a new chip we are dealing with, apparently with the ability to create FREAKs from the bodies of the deceased and give them healing abilities. Otherwise, how else can it be explained about the current existence of Natasha Radinov."

A collective gasp was then heard from the membership of the Desantniki. Several of them began to talk among themselves – some of there voices, in fact, had terrified tones to them. And a few sounded as if angry.

Even Balalaika was stunned, her brow furrowing. "Bloody Pierce… alive?" she said.

Sir Integra, as well as the others, were surprised at this reaction. "You are familiar with Radinov, I see," she mused.

"The reputation of Bloody Pierce is well-known among my men," the Russian continued. "In fact, some of them had been unfortunate victims of her tactics. That woman was a monster, the worst the K.G.B. had ever produced!" Balalaika then cast her green eyes at the Hellsing leader and added, "If you need any help in eliminating this menace, then you'll have my help as well!"

"I appreciate your aid, but at this moment, one of my agents is at this moment pursuing Radinov," Sir Integra said, "and hopefully, we may expect results, just as soon…"

"**YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!" **The length and volume of Rally's scream startled everyone gather.

Seras felt her insides tightening. "Oh my god… **RALLY!!**" The Draculina then darted for the source of the scream. Moria, also concerned, followed her, along with the others.

**XXX**

"**AAAUUUGGGHHH!! OH GOD… BURNS…. YEEEEEEAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!" **Rally was on the ground, quivering and shaking from the effect of the holy water inside her body. Several blotchy patches had appeared on her skin, with some of them openly smoldering.

And standing over her, Radinov was grinning. "Does it burn, Rally Vincent?" she smirked, walking over the helpless vampire. "Does your insides feel like an inferno burning from within? Now you see the truth – the time of the original vampire is at an end! Compared to me you are weak!" She savagely kicked Rally in the stomach, forcing her on her back while she knelt down, another bottle of holy water in her hands. "Now what I want to hear is your pleas for mercy! She slapped Rally's face, **"GO ON… ASK ME TO SPARE YOUR MISERABLE UNLIFE!!"**

All she got was Rally spitting in her face. "Go… fuck yourself, Radinov!" she managed to say, the blurred image of Radinov's face growing clearer.

"Sorry, but I don't have the proper equipment," Radinov smirked, unscrewing the cap from the bottle. "From the look in your eyes, you still wish to kill me." She wiped the spittle from her face before saying, "Well, I might as well get rid of that look right now!" And then she slowly poured the contents of the bottle into Rally's eyes, causing a huge cloud of seared flesh to billow.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **Rally shrieked, the pain almost too much for her to bear. **"MASTER, HELP MEEEEEE!!"**

**BANG!!**

"**ERRRGH!!" **Radinov flinched as a bullet hit the top of her hand, causing her to drop the bottle. Turning around, she found Seras charging out of the underbrush, gun in hand.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BITCH!!" **the Draculina yelled, getting off another shot but missing.

"Damn." She could tell from the commotion behind Seras that more were coming. "I've got to get away from here!" Getting up from the quivering Rally, she charged into the jungle, where several of the Desantniki made pursuit.

"Hold on, Rally!" Seras said, rolling the dusky vampire on her back, "Don't worry, I'm here! Just hang on and…" Seras' eyes widened in horror. **"OH MY GOD!?" **she gasped.

The area where Rally's eyes were was carbonized, empty, blackened sockets just looked back, the eyes destroyed. Slowly, a quivering hand reached out for Seras' face. "M-Master?" Rally whimpered, "I-I can't see. Is that you?"

Bloody tears streaming from her eyes, Seras held Rally close to her. "Yes… it's me, Rally," she choked out.

"It-it-it hurts… it hurts everywhere!" Rally gasped, then she tightened up as a spasm of pain hit. **"AAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!"**

Several of the group made their way to the clearing. Sir Integra looked aghast at Rally's condition. "Dear God, no!" she gasped.

Moria, who was behind Sir Integra, just held her hands over her mouth in shock, then quickly joined Seras in comforting Rally.

Revy, in the meantime, was numb with shock over the sight she beheld. Down on the ground, she happened to see Rally's CZ-75, but was reluctant to pick it up with what she saw next – namely the look of blind rage in Seras' blood-stained face, a rage directed at Radinov. Noticing the person next to her, she whispered, "Rock, why don't you give the blonde Rally's gun."

"I thought you wanted it," Rock also whispered.

"I've changed my mind," Revy added. "From the look that girl's face, I'd probably get a worse ass-kicking that what I got with that maid." She then continued to look at the three, wishing all sorts of ill towards the cause of Rally's torment.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I've been getting a lot of good reviews from all you people, but I don't get much input with notes like 'good chapter' (appreciated though). Details people, I crave details! Give me more of what you like about the story, as well as how it can be improved. I don't mind a little constructive criticism; makes for improving a story.**

**As for the next chapter, don't think Radinov is getting off scot-free, she still has plenty of trouble ahead of her. As for our heroes, Sir Integra is going to find out about something of her father's past – in the form of an unexpected ally. And as for Rally, don't worry, I won't let her go through her unlife with a white cane! What I have in store for her – as well as her friends – is going to surprise you – but not the surprise some of you had been asking about.**

**So until chapter 7… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	17. Old Aquiantances, Pt 7

Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 7

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 7**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**A HOTEL PENTHOUSE, ROANAPUR…**

Irene "Rally" Vincent laid on the bed, her burned-out eyes tightly bandaged, but it didn't ease her suffering much. Although unnecessary, the dusky vampire was panting heavily, the burning pain because of the infusion of holy water Natasha Radinov injected within her wracked her body. Occasionally, her body would tighten-up and convulse as a new, painful spasm would hit, Rally doing everything within her power to prevent from screaming. The one good news was that, at least the blotchiness on her skin had faded.

Standing over the ailing vampire, Rally's father, Deepak Vincent, used a scalpel to cut into his palm. "Irene," he said firmly, holding the cut hand over her, "open your mouth!" Soon, a small stream of blood dripped into the vampire's open mouth, and then afterward Rally groped around for his hand, finally licking the wound when she found it.

Taking note that his wound had healed-up, Vincent gently caressed his daughter's cheek with his hand. "Feel any better?" he asked.

It took a while before Rally could answer. "A little… thanks, Dad." Indeed she seemed to be more comfortable than before, her breathing easing up.

The surroundings the two were in just happened to be in one of the bedrooms of a very posh penthouse at the hotel they were staying in, Rally no longer in the sleazy room they were put-up in previously. Vincent then got up and said, "Look, I'll leave you alone for a bit. If you need anything, don't be too afraid to shout out."

"Okay." But as Vincent made his way to the door, Rally asked, "Dad?"

"Yes, Irene?"

"I'm… I'm a bit scared, not being able to see and all that."

Vincent could only look sympathetically at her. "I know, Irene. You just rest now." He then walked out of the room.

As he made his way to the living room, the others inside the two-bedroom suite – Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Balalaika, Moria Hedgley, Pip Bernadotte, William Collins, Becky 'the Nose' Farrah, as well as Rock, Dutch, Benny and Revy, all looked at him. Only Seras Victoria, who was looking out the window, didn't turn around. "So far, she's more comfortable than an hour ago. All we have to do is hope her regeneration abilities kick in soon."

"Thanks," Collins said. "I'm telling you, I've never seen Rally so fucked-over in my life! How in the world did something like this happen to her, I thought vampires were immune to such things!"

"Well I have the culprit right here," the Hellsing leader said, holding up a small plastic bottle.

"Hey be careful with that!" Collins blurted, almost panicking. "There could be acid in there!"

Sir Integra just sighed. "I appreciate your concern, Agent Collins, but Rally could not be harmed by acid at all… which this is not!" She tossed the bottle to Collins. "Go ahead… see what it is."

Looking doubtful, Collins opened the cap and sniffed the contents. When he found no noxious odors, he gingerly place a drop on the top of his hand. Feeling no pain, he took a taste. "Hey wait of minute… this is just water!" he said. "Something like what happened to Rally couldn't be done with water!"

"True, if it was normal water, but this is **HOLY** water we're talking about," Sir Integra explained. "True vampires are vulnerable to all forms of blessed implements."

Collins now took a new look at the bottle, realizing the depth of the meaning. "So it's holy water then."

"I have a bad feeling I know where Bloody Pierce had obtained a substantial quantity of holy water," Balalaika said, turning around to face the others. "It's well-known she has a friend in Sister Yolanda of the Church of Violence. Clearly, she may have gotten it there."

Sir Integra nodded. "Unfortunately, since that facility is also a Roman Catholic Church, there is no way the Hellsing Organization can confront them, not without the Iscariot Organization knowing about it and interfering."

"Oh for crying out loud," Revy bellowed, bored with the talk, "let's not concentrate on the Rip-Off Church right now! That bitch Natasha Radinov got that fucking chip and is possibly on her way off this shitty island!"

"I'd thank you to watch your language in Sir Integra's presence if I were you!" Moria growled as she went to answer the door, for which the doorbell had sounded.

"Screw you!" Revy shot back at the maid. "Who knows, maybe she's already out of the country by now!"

"Somehow I would find that highly doubtful, Rebecca," a new voice said. Everyone turned around to see three men, escorted by Moria, enter the apartment. All three were Chinese, but two of them were overly cautious, obviously guards of the third, a man who appeared to be in his late 40's to early 50's, who had hair that matched his black suit and wore dark sunglasses. "If Radinov did, then I would've heard about it. I have a sizeable watch at the bridge to the mainland, as well as the harbor. She'll find it very difficult to leave otherwise."

Balalaika turned to this newcomer and smiled. "Ah, you've finally come, Mr. Chang," she said. "I see you have gotten my message about our guests from England. Well I for one am thankful you had taken the proper precautions."

"The pleasure is mine, Balalaika," Chang replied. Then he turned his attention to Sir Integra, and smiled as well. "So I finally get a chance to meet you, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I must say, you're more than what I've heard from in the past."

Sir Integra just glowered at the newcomer. "Obviously you are a Triad leader," she said, eyeing him steelily. "And just what do you mean by that observation?" she said suspiciously. That comment caused Chang's men to take up defensive postures, hands reaching for concealed guns.

"Take it easy guys, she isn't doing any harm," the Triad leader said calmly, causing his men to relax. "I'm sorry about the reception Sir Integra, but my men tend to be a bit on the paranoid side. As for your question, I think I better show you this first." Chang then reached inside his coat pocket and produced a picture. "This was taken when I was about eight. It's of my father and his guest. It's a little faded, but I think this should clear things up a bit." He then handed it to the Hellsing leader, "I'm the one on the Chinese man's shoulders."

Still eyeing Chang suspiciously, Sir Integra looked at the photo he offered – and her eyes widened in shock! "Father?" she gasped. Indeed, the guest portrayed on the photo's image was that of Sir Arthur Hellsing, Sir Integra's father and previous head of the Hellsing Organization.

"Now you see what I mean," Chang said. "My father met yours over forty years ago in Hong Kong, when it was still a British colony. Granted, Sir Arthur didn't exactly approve of how Dad conducted his business; I did inherit it after all – but he was also appreciative that a person in his position **DID **have access to information about vampires and the like that wasn't available using legitimate channels! Dad even knew this and willingly helped Sir Arthur in protecting the colony. You could say that the Hong Kong office was, during my father's time, the Hellsing Organization's unofficial Southeast Asia branch."

"So you say," Sir Integra mused, handing the photo back. She then looked up to Chang and asked, "Is there any way of verifying the information you have disclosed?"

"If you wish, you can contact either Walter or Alucard," he offered. "I'm sure they'll confirm everything I've told you."

Sir Integra took this information in and said, "I might do just that, as well as informing them about Rally's condition."

"I will also try to inform the police department here to be extra diligent in locating Bloody Pierce," Balalaika offer. "I know Chief Watsup doesn't trust many of the criminal organizations here – but I **will** stress the crisis you are facing."

Sir Integra nodded, even though she had little faith than to trust a police department which was possibly under the thumb of criminals. "Very well," she finally said, "I will leave the details to locating Radinov to you two. Meanwhile, I will contact Walter in London to verify what Mr. Chang has disclosed." The two crimelords nodded and started their way out of the penthouse.

"Miss Balalaika?" Moira called out in perfect Russian.

The Russian woman turned, totally surprised at the maid's grasp of her native language, "Da, Miss Hedgley?", repeating in the same.

"I would also like to thank you for transferring us from those tawdry rooms to this lovely penthouse," the maid said, still talking in Russian.

"Well it was the very least I could do, young lady," Balalaika said. "In a way, it was partly my inattention to the situation going on here that you and your friends had gotten such sub-standard accommodations here."

Moria looked confused. "I don't quite follow," she said.

"Well, I had found out recently, through some quite reliable sources, that the now-former manager of this hotel had, for quite some time, had reserved an entire story of this hotel for the exclusive use of friends and family, all without paying. I had only discovered that fact when the incoming receipts of this hotel didn't quite match the occupancy rates," Balalaika explained.

"I see. So what has happened to this manager?" Moria asked.

"I made sure his severance was quite adequate if you like to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going." Balalaika then accompanied Chang and his bodyguards down the private access elevator.

Collins, as it happened, was listening in on this conversation, knowing Russian. Leaning over to Vincent, he mumbled in a low voice, "Wanna bet that manager is somewhere on this island with a bullet in his head, Deepak?"

"I think you would win that bet, Bill," Vincent answered in an equal tone, having understanding the conversation.

**THE STREETS OF ROANAPUR, A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"I… don't think I quite follow, ma'am?" Chief Watsup said over his cellphone near his squad car.

"I repeat, have your patrols doubled! It is imperative that Bloody Pierce must **NOT **leave this island!" Balalaika's voice repeated over the other end. "She has in her position a device that could cause great harm, not only to this island, but the very world if it were to get out!"

"But my resources are being stretched to the limit!" the chief countered. "I can't possibly put that many men on the streets!"

"I am supplementing the membership of the Desantniki to aid your men as well. Do not worry, chief. I and Mr. Chang will see to it that you and your department will be duly compensated for any inconveniences you may suffer," the Russian said.

Watsup sighed. "Okay, if you think that might help, I'll even stay myself. Thanks for your time, Miss Balalaika." He then switched off the cellphone and leaned on the top of the car. _**'Shit,' **_he thought, _**'it looks like I'm going to have to cancel my tee time for tomorrow. However, if the danger is as great as Balalaika is eluding to, then I think a missed golf game is worth it.' **_Stretching, he managed to get himself back into the squad car and continued his patrol.

All through the island all that night, the presence of the Roanapur Police Department, as well as members of the Desantniki, was felt throughout, from the darkest backstreet to the harbor area. This activity was particularly noticed by Hueng, who had his wharfside shop thoroughly searched by Balalaika's men. Once they had left, though, he frantically got on his cellphone and dialed the last number called. "Natasha," he hissed, "you wouldn't believe what is happening! I've had some of that fry-faced bitch's men rummaging through my shop looking for you! Have you made it off the island?"

**THE OVERLAND BRIDGE…**

"Nyet, Hueng," Natasha Radinov replied. "It seems that several of Chang's men are guarding the bridge off the island, as well as the shore beyond! I could easily take them on, but the guards are spaced so that even if I took out one of the posts, the others would raise the alarm!" Indeed, in five places across the span of the bridge, posts of three or four men stood guard over the bridge, all of them linked to each other by hand-held radios and heavy machine guns. There were also patrols along the banks of the mainland, either by car or boat, at various times.

"I don't like this!" Hueng replied on the other end. "What are you going to do?"

"What else can I do? Between the police, Chang and Balalaika, I'm more-or-less boxed-in! It looks like we may have to wait it out for a bit!"

"Okay," Hueng said. "I'll see if I can find someplace safe where you can hide."

"I'm very grateful for the help. I'll call you later." As she switched-off the cellphone. Radinov couldn't help to notice the wound she still had on her right hand. _**'Very strange… the wound seems to be healing slower that what I'm used to,' **_she thought to herself. _**'I wonder if the bullets that other vampire shot had some property that I don't know about. In the meantime, I had better contact my employers to see if they can provide me with transportation off the island!'**_

**THE HOTEL PENTHOUSE…**

Seras was startled slightly when she felt Sir Integra's hand fall on her shoulder. "It will be almost dawn soon," the Hellsing leader said. "I suggest that you get yourself some rest. We've got more than enough people to look after Rally."

The Draculina was silent for a time before saying in a depressed voice, "I've let Rally down."

"Pardon?" Sir Integra asked.

"I am her master. It was my duty to protect her and I failed her in that part." Finally turning around, Sir Integra noticed a single bloody tear streaming down Seras' cheek. "I should've been there for her when she went after Radinov instead of fighting the ghouls." She started sobbing, "Now she's hurt and blinded… and it's entirely my fault!"

"Seras, do not trouble yourself over Rally's woes," the Hellsing leader said, using a tissue to clean the Draculina's face. "I would guess that she would not want to hear of you so distressed over her. And I am certain she would not want you to neglect yourself." She then hugged Seras, "Now I suggest you get yourself a blood ration and get yourself settled down. I still have to contact London."

"Alright." She then went to the kitchen and reached for a unit of blood that Balalaika had generously stocked inside the refrigerator. While drinking it, she happened to pass near the room where Rally was convalescing, and noticed that her servant was still in agony, while Moria was changing the bandages over her eyes. _**'I might be able to rest,' **_she thought glumly, _**'but Rally is in no state to.'**_

"Mignonette?" Pip asked, noticing Seras' mood, "Are you feeling alright?"

Seras just sighed. "Leave me along, Pip… please?" She then walked away. The mercenary could only shake his head sadly.

**LONDON, THE HELLSING MANSION, SIR INTEGRA'S OFFICE…**

"Dear God that is **DREADFUL** news!" Walter C. Dolnez, the Hellsing butler and former trashman, gasped upon hearing the news of what happened to Rally. Next to him, Alucard stood grim-faced, the No-Life King's arms folded. "Do you have any prognosis about Miss Vincent's recovery?"

"It will be slow-going, but I am confident she will recover, Walter," Sir Integra replied over the phone. "But I would like to know if there is any truth about my father and the father of the Triad leader Mr. Chang?"

"Quite so," the butler said. "In fact, Mr. Chang's father **was** a very valuable ally to the Hellsing Organization in the Asian area. Of course, Sir Arthur did not share in any of the Triad's illegal activities, that part your father made clear."

"How fortunate," Sir Integra said. "Well, at least my conscience will be clear about the matter. I know Hong Kong is no longer British, but I believe I might restart the relationship my father had in the past. It could be very valuable."

"There is one thing I need to know, my master," Alucard added, "How long do you intend to allow your friend to suffer needlessly?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before Sir Integra replied, "I realize what you are implying to, Alucard. I do not wish to see Rally suffer any more than needed, but we have to wait until the holy water within her body has run its course."

"Sir Integra, there **IS **a way to expedite the process!" the red-clad nosferatu said, "If you'll just consider that method…"

"Alucard, I am aware of what you are saying, but I will only fall-back on that method as a last resort!" the Hellsing leader replied rather loudly. "Do I make myself clear?"

Alucard stewed for a while, before replying quiet pleasantly, "Very clear, my master."

"Good. Now I do not want to have to repeat myself on this! I will keep you to appraised on the situation as it warrants. Goodbye." Then the connection broke off.

"This is galling!" Alucard growled. "She is only causing Rally Vincent to endure needless pain just to satisfy her pride!"

"Alucard, please try to control yourself," the old butler said. "I realize your concern for a fellow vampire, but the fact is that, even when she was a human, Miss Vincent suffered through a lot of pain, mostly through her former profession as a bounty hunter. She is much tougher than she appears." He then placed a hand on the No-Life King's shoulders and added, "Besides Friend, much of it has to do with Miss Vincent's character. I mean, I do not believe she wished to be pushed into a situation she might later regret."

It took a while, but Alucard nodded in agreement. "I believe you may be right, Walter," he said, smiling. "After all, Rally is not one who wishes to cause anyone harm for her own sake."

"That is true," Walter said. "So, I best be getting to my rounds. I will be seeing you."

"And you the same," Alucard added. But as the old butler left, he could only feel concerned about Rally. _**'But no matter what you or my master wishes,' **_he thought grimly to himself, _**'I suspect that it may come to that point.'**_

**ROANAPUR, THE HOTEL PENTHOUSE, RALLY'S BEDROOM…**

"There," Moria said pleasantly as she secured the bandage wrap around Rally's eyes, "all done. I must admit, it's improving there." She then looked over to Rally as she gathered up the used bandages. Her breathing seemed to be easing, but she still looked to be in pain. "Feeling any better?"

"A little… I guess," Rally muttered. "Moria, could you give it to me straight? How bad is it, my injuries?"

Moria took a little time to compose herself. "Still a bit nasty, I'm afraid," she said, "although the skin in and around your eye sockets seems to have healed, that must be something."

"Yeah, just as I thought," Rally said, who then suddenly arched her back as a new spasm hit. **"OH CRAP… CRAP… CRAP… CRAP!!" **she gasped, then she fell back, again breathing hard.

"**RALLY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" **Moria cried-out, seeing what happened.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's… it's just the holy water's way of telling me it's still there, that's all," Rally gasped.

"Humph… you're a bit humorous, despite the situation," Moria laughed humorlessly.

Rally just nodded, then added, "By the way… how's Master?"

"To tell you the truth… she's taking it quite hard," Moria observed. "Seras has been blaming herself all night for what had happened to you, thinking she should've been there."

"She shouldn't put all the blame on herself," Rally said, sitting up slightly. "It was my fault that I followed Radinov into that clearing without any backup. You'd think that after many years of bounty hunting I would've learned any better. I swear at times Roy might have been right about me: I tend to jump the gun without thinking things through."

"Well, I'm not so certain about that. You do seem to have a good head on your shoulders, that much is true." Moria soon found herself yawning loudly.

"Geez Moria," Rally said, "it sounds like you need to get yourself to bed."

"Yes, I think I'd better or else I might keel-over the next time I change your bandages." Moria then gathered up the first-aid supplies and cleaned-up. "All the same, don't be afraid to ask for anything, Rally."

"I'll remember – ouch – that," Rally said, wincing as she laid back down.

However, Moira hesitated a bit. "There **is** one question I would like to ask."

"Sure," Rally replied.

"Rally… what exactly does, 'H.L.S.' means?" the maid asked.

"Huh?" If Rally had her eyes, they would've been wide from that question. "Just what the hell do you mean by that? Where did you hear of it?"

"Well," Moria began, feeling embarrassed, "earlier, when you asked for the shower gel, while I was looking for it I happened to glance upon a pair of white thong panties. And there, silk-screened on the front of them in pink was the letters 'H.L.S.'. I was wondering what it mean."

"Oh crap," Rally grumbled, "Master would've packed **THOSE!**" She then explained, "Some time ago, Master happened to see those on this website and thought…" she winced slightly, "… that it would be cute if she got me a few pairs, which she did! She's been trying to get me to wear them since, but I've been too embarrassed to do so!"

"But Rally…" Moira implored.

"Later, please?" mumbled the dusky vampire. "Right now, I just want to rest and try to kick this holy water."

"Very well," the maid said in a disappointed sigh, departing. But as soon as Moria left the room, she happened to see Revy leaning next to the door. Giving the mercenary a disgusted look, she walked past her.

Revy just shrugged as she glanced over to Rally's room. "She gutting it out, I've got to admit," she finally said to the maid.

"Why should you care?" Moria huffed. "Not long ago, you've wanted to steal her gun – even willing to kill her to do it!"

"Yeah, but that was before that bitch Radinov up and tortured the hell out of her," countered Revy. Taking a careful look at the maid, she added, "Look, it's obvious I'm no angel, but I'm not like that Russian assassin. When I kill, I make sure it's finished quickly: no pain, no agony. Radinov only did what she did to Rally just because she wanted to hear her scream. I hate bitches and bastards like that!" She then walked over to Moria and further added, "What I really admire is the way you've kicked my ass back at the Yellow Flag." She chuckled, "There's not many people who can do that and still live!"

"You deserved it," Moria growled, "you and that toilet mouth of yours! I mean really – I have never seen such a wanton disregard for the Queen's English that I have seen in you! Isn't there anything you can say without adding an expletive every third word?" She sighed and added, "It's bad enough that Rally's master Seras is so out of sorts about this than to hear you."

"Seras?" Revy quipped, then she remembered. "Oh, you mean that blonde with the big tits?"

Moria spun around and angrily confronted Revy. "See, that's what I'm talking about!" she hissed. "You simply cannot make a statement without making it sound so sleazy! Why can't you, for once, have a civil conversation in your life?"

"Shit, I was just telling the truth, that's all." Revy then pointed to Moria rather ample bust and added, "By the way, your tits are just as big as that blonde's."

It took all the will Moria had not to pound Revy into the floor, instead she covered her chest, blushing furiously as she did**. "OH WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!?"** she pleaded. "It was bad enough I was teased all through my school years because of my bust size, I don't need to hear about it from you! I pleaded with Grandfather if I could have a breast reduction operation but he wouldn't hear nothing of it! He said I should be grateful I was so blessed by God for it!"

"Maybe you should listen to him?" Revy offered.

"Huh?" Moria seemed dumb-founded.

"Look, many girls your age would kill their dog just to have a body like yours," Revy said. "Sure they're big – but at least hers and your bodies are well-proportioned, so they look nice without being gross." She then added, "Believe me, I've seen streetwalkers and porn stars on the Lower East Side who had boob jobs that looked so fucking bad they looked as if they were from another world… not to mention those mad ass-kicking skills you have to teach them a lesson about teasing you."

"Uh… I appreciate the praise, but not important right now," Moria mumbled, uncomfortable with the turn of this conversation. "I'm just concerned about Rally's well-being."

"Is that so?" Revy smirked, looking slyly at the flustered maid. "I've seen the way you're looking at her." She stirred the pot further, "Look, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to fuck that vampire then and there – well, at least until she's healed that is."

"Please, don't say that?" Moria asked morosely.

"Say what?"

Now Moria was really uncomfortable. "You know… that… word!"

Revy grinned further. "What word **EXACTLY**?" she said. However, when she only got an embarrassed silence, she figured she might help her out. "Look, sit down before you faint," she said, pointing to the seat next to her. Moria reluctantly complied, although it was doubtful anyone might hear; everyone else, including the Lagoon Company, had gotten themselves asleep.

"Listen, words are just words to me," Revy began, "the only difference is how they are used. You criticize me mostly because the way the context I use is. Sure it's got a lot of negative feelings, but it could be a turn-on if it's just between lovers."

"But it so wrong," Moira said, sounding a little sleepy.

"Who knows? Granted you're one for proper English and I'm one for creative cussing… but when you're with someone you love, it doesn't really matter," Revy added. "Besides, I've heard that dirty talk could actually make a night in the sack a good thing – just you, your lover and the four walls, nobody else." She then snorted to herself, "See, I knew watching all those women's' shows weren't such a waste! What do you think?" she asked, turning around – only to find Moria deeply asleep.

"Humph – so fucking tired, she fell asleep during my speech," Revy grumbled. She got up and covered the maid up with a casually-strewn blanket. "Oh well, better hit the sack myself before Rock bitches about me dozing off during…"

"**YYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!" **

Everyone bolted from whatever sleep they had in raced to the source of the scream – Rally's room. The vampire was thrashing about, trying to claw at her own skin. **"OH GOD… OH GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!! AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!"**

"**WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" **Sir Integra demanded, tying her robe as she entered the room.

Moria, as well as a recently-roused Seras, raced to both sides of the thrashing vampire, trying to calm her. **"ANOTHER SPASM… A BAD ONE!!" **the maid said, taking one of Rally's hands into hers.

"Rally, I'm here!" Seras added, taking the other hand.

Rally took a few quick breaths, then tensed and gritted her teeth hard, fighting another scream. At the same time, she squeezed her hands just as hard. Seras just looked at her lover, bloody tears streaming from her face. However, Moira had a painful grimace on her face, and could only squeeze harder in order to keep Rally from accidentally crushing her hand.

Then as soon as it began, the spasm passed. Rally collapsed on her bed, finally passing out from the pain. **"OH NO!!"** Rock gasped. **"SHE'S… SHE'S NOT BREATHING!!**, noticing the lack of breathing on Rally's part.

"I would not worry too much, Mr. Okajima. Vampires are not living beings, and do not require breathing, nor have a discernable heartbeat," the Hellsing leader said. "At least the silver lining from this incident is now she will be able to rest." Then she noticed her maid and saw the look of pain on Moria's face. "Oh my."

As soon as Rally's grip on her hand was relaxed, Moria was able to pry her own hand from the vampire's. "Miss Hedgley, are you alright?" Sir Integra asked, noticing that the maid was gingerly clutching her right hand.

"I… I think so, let me check." Moria then flexed her hand, only to wince when she did. **"OW!!" **

Cleaning her face, Seras looked at her friend. _**'No… not Moria, too?' **_she thought to herself.

"Rally might have broken that hand of yours!" the Hellsing leader said. "I had better contact Balalaika to find out the location of a reasonably reliable hospital!"

"I'll do you one better!" Dutch offered. "Rock, you better take this young lady to where we go whenever Revy gets herself hurt!" He turned to the Hellsing leader, "Don't worry, they're very good! I'll even pick-up the tab for you!"

"My thanks, sir," Moria offered as the former salaryman escorted her to the elevator.

However, Seras could only watch as the two left. She then went outside, trying to clear her head. The problem was, the more she thought about the situation, the angrier she became. _**'That bloody bitch Radinov… she hurt and blinded Rally… and now as a result, Moira ends up hurt as well!' **_As she thought, her grip on the guard rail around the deck tightened, causing a sizeable impression within the metal. _**'That settles it! For Rally's sake and for Moria's sake… I'm going to end this, one way or the other!' **_Making up her mind, she stormed off, the impressions of her hands still visible on the guard rail.

**FOUR HOURS LATER…**

It had been some time since the spasm, but Rally finally woke up – only to wince again. "Shit," she grumbled, "even with that rest, I'm still in pain." Her nose, however, caught a rather pungent scent, not normally discernable to human nostrils. "Okay Revy," she said loudly, "I know your in my room! What do you want?"

Upon hearing the dusky vampire's voice, Revy had roused herself from the sleep she took while sitting against the wall. "How do you know it's me?" she asked.

"Oh please, just because I'm blind right – ouch – now, it doesn't mean my senses are dead as well!" Rally said. "I could smell your smokers' breath clear as day!"

Revy looked impressed. "Nice to know. How are you feeling? Everyone was on edge that last spasm you had."

"A little better, but I still hurt as hell!" Rally sat up slightly and added, "As soon as I get my eyes back, I'm going to go looking for that Radinov and let her know how she worried everyone around here!"

"Now that sounds like the Rally Vincent I've heard stories about," the brown-haired girl smirked, "ready to cause shit to some dumb fuck that does her wrong."

"Sheesh! You make it sound like I'm pretty heartless!" Rally said.

Revy simply shrugged as she walked over to a table, where she gathered-up Rally's CZ-75 lying there and walked over to the vampire's side. "It wasn't me that started it; I just hear what's been already repeated," she said. "Meanwhile, I better give you a little something." She then guided Rally's hand, where she placed the gun into it.

"I don't get it," the dusky vampire said, "I thought you wanted my gun."

"Hey, a girl can change her mind, can't she?" Revy chuckled. "Now don't worry it's unloaded, just in case you get one of those fucking monster spasms again."

"So what am I – ouch – going to do with it?"

Revy knew Rally hadn't regenerated her eyes, but stared at them all the same. "Think of this as therapy," she said. "Imagine that you've got that Radinov bitch in your sights. Then you take aim and splatter her brains onto the pavement. Now I know you don't like to kill, but since you already killed that bitch before, I don't think it's much of an issue."

"Interesting," Rally mused, her hand caressing her treasured gun.

"Thought you might," Revy said, stretching. "Now if you don't mind, I think the others should be up, so I better go in and annoy them a bit."

"Hey wait – before you do, I've got something to ask."

"Okay – shoot, what do you need to know?" asked Revy.

Rally thought for a moment of how to place the words. "Have you ever heard of a place called Arisugawa's Locket?"

Revy shook her head, "Naw. Why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing," Rally dismissed, "just something I was curious about." She then thought, _**'At least she's not the Revy I heard about there.'**_ Then she said, "But if you go there, do me a favor – when the bartender asks for your guns, don't make a scene about it and do it; she'll get them back to you."

"Uh… yeah," Revy muttered, wondering why she said that.

**DOWNSTAIRS…**

"Man, it was a good thing there wasn't anything seriously wrong with that hand," Rock said as he and Moria headed for the elevator.

"Indeed, nothing more than a minor stress fracture," the maid said in perfect Japanese, looking at her bandaged hand. "All the same, as soon as I get back to England, I better have Dr. Trevelyan look at it anyway, just to be sure."

Rock nodded as he called for the car. He then turned to Moria and added, "You know, I'm a bit fascinated about your grasp of languages. From what I've seen, you addressed Balalaika in Russian, me in Japanese, and when that Filipino doctor looked at your hand, you spoke to him in Tagalog."

"Well what can I say?" replied Moria. "I've always this interest in language since I was a little girl. By the time I was five, I had already learned French, Dutch, Spanish and Portuguese. Now my fluency is up to at least 15 languages. My grandfather – god bless his soul – would get a little annoyed whenever I would bring home a new language phrase manual from the bookstore, but then would later would be happy that I've learned a new way of speaking as a result."

The door chime ringed, and the two entered the private car. "You know," Rock said as the doors closed, "I've noticed that you're pretty talented, not only in language but in martial arts. I wonder why you didn't follow your grandfather into the service?"

"It's rather difficult, Okajima-san," Moria said, a profound look coming over her face. "I suppose that I don't really have the discipline for a life in the military. As for my fighting skills – well – it was my dear grandfather didn't want me to ever be a victim."

"A victim?" Rock repeated.

Moria nodded. "A victim of some 'gay-bashing' attack on London's streets, there's a lot of it in the West End these days."

"You – a lesbian?" Rock gasped.

"Odd, isn't it?" Moria said with a smile. Rock nodded. "Not all lesbians are masculine butches anyway. Just look at Rally and Seras to prove my point. Strange though, I found out about my homosexuality while I was in school. One day, out of sheer petulance, one of the girls of the school snuck-up from behind and groped my breasts."

She took a breath before continuing. "While she was squeezing them the way she was, I found her touch – well – rather arousing. After that, whenever I would be changing for gym class, I would often find myself staring at the other girls while they were changing, often fantasizing on how I would seduce each and every one of them. I never did touch them, though." She paused to wipe away a tear. "I thought I was defective, and was so distraught I had confessed to Grandfather the whole thing." She then smiled, "He understood everything I was going through, although he didn't exactly approve, but Grandfather – Peter Farguson was his name – also said that I would face others who didn't share in his tolerance. He insisted that I take self-defense classes almost the next day. He also insisted I take up marksmanship as well."

"You were very lucky to have such a family you had," Rock said, thinking about his own disconnect with his family. "What exactly happened to your grandfather, if I might ask?"

Moria's face seemed to falter. "A cruel deception committed both by a traitor within the Knights of the Round Table – and a vampire named Incognito. I'd rather not discuss the exact details of that incident. All I can say is that my grandfather's character and reputation were called to question as a result and couldn't defend both since he was deceased. It was only because of the intervention of the Queen that both, along with the Hellsing Organization, were restored, Okajima-san."

"Then I won't ask any further, and please you can call me 'Rock'," the former salaryman chuckled. "I had my fill of honorifics back when I worked for Asahi, and besides everybody else here calls me that."

"I mean to ask you one thing – why in the world would you leave a perfectly legitimate job for one which you have to put-up with a violent, vulgar woman like Revy?" asked Moria.

Rock's features hardened. "For one thing, I found out that the disc my bosses were having me transport had plans for nuclear weapons and sent a company of mercenaries to get rid of the Lagoon Company, me included in order to save their own butts and expense accounts."

"Really?" Moria said as the doors opened, leading to the penthouse entrance. "You would think that a country that has been a victim of nuclear weapons would think better of that."

"Agreed. Besides, even if I stayed in Asahi, I would've been a candidate for karōshi anyway," Rock shrugged. "And as for Revy, I wouldn't worry too much about her. Granted, she can be loud, pushy and greedy, but if I lived the life she did, it would be understandable."

"Well I'll just keep that in mind, Oka… I mean, Rock," Moria corrected herself.

**ANOTHER PART OF THE ISLAND…**

"But Major, I must implore you, I need transportation off this island!" Radinov demanded over her phone. "Somehow the crimelords of this island have joined forces with the police and are now looking for me! I feel that, since I was able to obtain your chip, you should at least give me the proper means to escape this place!"

"And I appreciate you all your help, Frauline Radinov," the Major calmly answered on the other end, "but I am afraid that all of Millennium's resources are currently allocated to our upcoming var. But don't vorry, I'm certain you vill effect your escape. I vill see you later." He then hung up.

Radinov, however, glared angrily at the phone. "Damned Nazi pig!" she snarled under her breath. "He concerned only with his precious war that he couldn't even spare a little help for someone that did him a favor!" Then quite suddenly, the phone rang. **"WHAT!?" **she snapped as she answered.

"Natasha, calm down!" Hueng's voice said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

Radinov sighed. "I'm sorry, old friend," she said. "Anyway, have you found any way to evade the patrols?"

"None yet," he sighed.

"I see. Well, continue monitoring and let me know if anything changes." Radinov then switched off the phone.

**HUENG'S SHOP…**

A look of worry was on Hueng's face. "She's getting anxious," he said to himself. "Balalaika and Chang has gotten her boxed-in and she's showing it. How can I help her?" He remembered the time he first met Radinov; he had been bullied by his former boss. For the first time in her life, she had felt pity on someone, and killed that crimelord.

To help her new-found friend out, she sought out her long-time client, the Italian Verrocchio, and helped Hueng to establish his own business – which he also used as a front for Verrocchio's fencing operations. All during that time, Hueng had gotten a reputation of being a savvy businessman, as well as someone who knew how to keep quiet.

That all changed when Balalaika had moved into Roanapur, and almost immedietly began to edge Verrocchio out of his prime smuggling routes. It gotten even worst when Chang had established his own operations on the island from Hong Kong – and was even allying with Balalaika in many ventures. Out of desperation – and in the hopes of consolidating his operations, the Italian had made the decision to hire the Vampire Twins, Hansel and Gretel, to kill them. However, the two proved to be pathological killers, and Verrocchio was killed because of their urges.

Ever since then, with the loss of his patron, and Verrocchio's successor Dago proving to be interested in **ONLY **his business, Hueng's fortunes had taken a turn for the worst, gaining the nickname 'Hard-Luck' Hueng by many of those seeing to get even with him.

But Radinov, despite an extended absence, was one friend he could count on, and he so wanted to return the favor. Looking on the walls of his now-ransacked shop, he happened to notices an object hanging from the wall – an iron spear with a brass tip. Deciding quickly, he grabbed it off the wall and took-off for where he told Radinov to hide.

**RADINOV'S LOCALE… **

Thankfully, there was no full moon, so Radinov was able to step outside the hut Hueng found for her. As she watched the stars overhead, she began to seriously consider what her employers may have for her future. Surely the Major had reassured her that she wouldn't have anymore obligations. But then again, she did remember from history that Hitler had sought-out and got a non-aggression pact with Mother Russia, only to have that pact broken as a result of Operation Barbarossa in 1940. _**'Can I REALLY trust a bunch of Nazis? I had better keep an eye on them in the future once this is over,' **_she thought to herself. Finally getting tired of looking at stars, she decided to return to the hut.

"It took a while, but I've finally found you, Natasha Radinov!" a voice – female and British in tone – called out from behind. Startled, Radinov turned around. Seras was standing behind her, wearing her yellow Hellsing uniform. The look on the Draculina's face showed it all, mostly anger. "You're going to pay for what you did to Rally!"

Radinov smirked at this new interloper. "Oh my," she slyly said, "it looks like my enemies are now sending children against me. How charming!"

"That will be enough!" Seras snapped. "Are you going to fight me or are you just going to act snide?"

"It depends, little girl," Radinov said. "Just who exactly are you?"

"My name is Seras Victoria, of the house of Dracul," Seras replied in a low voice, "former servant to Vlad II Dracula and master to Rally Vincent."

"Oh… so you're the one to blame for what befell Rally Vincent?" Radinov smirked, choosing here words carefully – not to avoid a fight, but to goad Seras into acting rashly. "I must admit, I never thought I would be facing someone who was the very cause of her downfall."

Seras felt her blood boiling, mostly because she felt Radinov was hitting too close to the mark. **"I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO SHOT RALLY FULL OF HOLY WATER, NOR THE ONE WHO BLINDED HER WITH IT!!" **she yelled.

"True, all of it true," Radinov added. "But then again, it was through you that Rally had inherited all her defects." She produced a bottle of holy water and dripped a few drops on her now-healed hand. When there was no effect, she flicked several drops at Seras, some of them hitting and sizzling when they hit her bare arm. "See… you are burned by just a few drops," Radinov continued to smirk, seeing the rage in Seras' face. "When it comes down to it, the fact is that it was **YOU **that brought on Rally Vincent's misfortune – by passing on the defects to her body. **YOU **were the one that hurt her, not me!"

That did it! With bloody tears streaming from her face, an enraged and screaming Seras launched out against Radinov, determined to tear her apart!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	18. Old Aquiantances, Pt 8

Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 8

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 8**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**THE HOTEL PENTHOUSE, A FEW MINUTES PRIOR…**

Rock and Moria Hedgley had returned to the penthouse after the maid, who was dressed casually but still carried-out her duties despite an injured hand. Many of those inside were busying themselves at various actions; Dutch and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looking over maps, trying to figure out where Natasha Radinov was hiding out.

On another table, Becky 'the Nose' Farrah was hard at work on a laptop, but seemed to be struggling a bit. Benny had noticed this, and looked over the information expert's shoulder. "Working on a comparative search pattern?" he asked.

"Well, at least trying to," Becky admitted. "Sir Integra wanted to give the Roanapur Police some help in locating Radinov, so she asked me work the figures here." Taking a break, she leaned back on her chair, "Unfortunately, I've ran into a few glitches that I can't work out."

"Well, let me take a hack at it, if you don't mind someone else working on your computer," the tech expert offered.

Not knowing what else to do, Becky slid the laptop over to Benny, who began to work over the figures. She did lean over as new figures came-up on the display. "Hmm… didn't really think of using **THAT **algorithm," she said.

"I imagined that," Benny laughed. "I'm guessing that this sort of thing wasn't exactly your expertise."

"Not really. I'm more-or-less an information hacker, but I stay out of the personal information. Avoids many bad returns that way." Becky continued to marvel how her new-found friend was compiling the information. "I don't suppose you have a girlfriend," she offered.

"In a way," Benny said with a smile. "Too bad she's mostly on the run, mainly because of her occupation. I keep in touch with Jane from time-to-time, though."

"What is it that she does exactly?" Becky asked.

"Counterfeiting," answered Benny. That resulted in a raised eyebrow from Becky, as well as an understanding nod.

The doorbell chime sounded, prompting Moria to leave Rock's side to answer it. "Why Miss Balalaika," she said in perfect Russian, "what brings you here?"

"Mostly a social call," the crimelord said, "not to mention offering some refreshment." She motioned one of the bellhops forward, wheeling a cart that had a steaming samovar on it. "Sir Integra," she added, looking at the Hellsing leader, "I do hope you like Earl Gray."

"That sounds lovely," Sir Integra answered, motioning Balalaika over to the table where she and Dutch were. The bellhop soon followed, then left.

As Moria proceeded to serve the tea inside the samovar, Dutch looked over to his best customer and said, "I must say this sure beats beer anytime – with none of the side effects."

"Indeed," Balalaika agreed. "We are facing Bloody Pierce, after all. And to plan a proper response requires clear heads."

"Miss Balalaika, I have noticed something," Sir Integra said, accepting the tea. "Ever since we have come here, you have never called Radinov by her real name – just her alias. I was wondering why this is so."

The crimelord hesitated, as if remembering something unpleasant, before answering. "You may have trouble believing this, looking at me… but I could never say that name without feeling some… trepidation. I will show you." She then pulled-back the right sleeve of her red business suit. There, high up on her forearm was a scar. But this was not like the scars upon Balalaika's face. For one thing, it was straight, and ran perpendicular to the length of the forearm.

"Radinov did that?" Sir Integra said, shocked.

Balalaika nodded. "My men were not the only ones Bloody Pierce questioned their loyalty to the state and suffered for as a result. And just this morning, for the first time in many years, I had a nightmare about the experience."

Revy, who was leaning against the wall, looked at the scar, her eyes widening. "Shit! I didn't think **ANYTHING **would rattle you, Sis!"

"We all have devils chasing us, Anego," the crimelord said plainly. "I thought mine had died on the steps of a museum in Chicago. I clearly will not rest until the devil known as Bloody Pierce is permanently put to rest!"

"And I believe we've got new tools to help you out!" Becky said cheerfully, presenting the laptop she and Benny were working on. "I've got a new search pattern I think would help your men."

Balalaika, Dutch and Sir Integra looked over the new patterns. "Very impressive, Miss Farrah," Sir Integra finally said.

"So this might help us track that Radinov bitch better?" Dutch added, looking at the display.

Becky placed a finger on her chin as she said, "Well, I can't accept **ALL **the credit." She indicated to Benny and added, "I ran into a little trouble about the manpower allocations and he just happened to come up with the solution."

"You know," Sir Integra said as she went over the patterns, "I believe that Seras might benefit from these new patterns. She has been feeling out-of-sorts after what had happened to Rally and this might be just the ticket she needs."

"Oh I'll get her, Sir Integra," Moria said, heading for the Draculina's bedroom. She disappeared for a few minutes – then returned, clearly alarmed. "Sir Integra – Seras isn't in her room! I've checked her bed and it isn't slept in!" She took a breath and added, "I also checked her suitcase – her uniform's gone, too!"

Everyone raced into the bedroom. The covers haven't been disturbed, and the suitcase also showed nothing more than her toiletries. Sir Integra bent over the case, a look of concern on her face. Balalaika and Revy also looked at the case, looking at each other. "Hey Sis… you don't suppose that blonde went after that bitch herself?"

"I have no idea – but it does fit in," Balalaika added.

"Maybe – but I do not believe Seras has any idea where Radinov is," Sir Integra observed. "She is an excellent tracker, though. If properly motivated, she could possibly…"

**CRASH!!**

The sound of the breaking lamp came from the room where Irene "Rally" Vincent was convalescing after her attack and mutilation by the hands of Radinov. Everyone raced inside, where they saw Rally, still dressed in her pajamas, struggling to get up after stumbling out of bed. "Gotta get over there!" she said, getting herself to her feet. "I gotta save Master!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Dutch said, trying to guide the blinded vampire back into bed. "You can't even see, let alone fight! Now I suggest you…" but got cut-off when Rally shoved him back, almost sending him through the wall in doing so.

"I don't need my eyes, buddy!" Rally angrily shot back. "I still have my 'third eye'! I can use that and…**AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!**" She then fell to her knees when a new spasm hit. For a few tense seconds, she remained kneeling – as well as breaking down and crying. "No Master," she whimpered as she tried to get up, "don't leave me alone… I don't want to be alone!"

"Rally," Sir Integra finally said, kneeling in front of her friend, "what is it? Do you know where Seras is – and **HOW **do you know?"

Rally didn't answer immedietly, instead groping around until she placed one hand against Sir Integra's head – and what the Hellsing leader had gotten nearly caused her to faint, if not scream outright! Images began flooding into her mind, obviously from the point-of-view of the Draculina. And those images were of Radinov, which Seras was fighting.

"I may no longer be her fledgling," Rally gasped, "but at least we still share… a link! I started getting these images a few minutes ago! I can see and hear everything she's going through right now… and it isn't good! Radinov is goading her, using her own insecurities about what happened to me against her! If I don't stop it… that bitch'll tear Master apart!"

Unfortunately, Rally inadvertently shared something else with Sir Integra along with the images – namely the pain she was in. It seemed wave after wave of agony had wracked her whole being. Finally, Sir Integra had to force herself away, gasping for breath. "Dear God…" she managed to say, "Rally… I never knew you were in so much pain! It must be agonizing for you right now!"

"Sorry Integra," Rally whispered, "but at least it's about a thousand times better than yesterday. Now **THAT **was pain! What I was under…" she flinched briefly, "was more pain… than even the strongest human could endure without dying outright!"

Moria was watching this from behind Sir Integra. Although silent, she could only look sympathetically, then thinking how much her perception of this vampire had changed from just a few months ago. Back then, she had feared vampires greatly, having to work around three of them. She remembered Rally's initial pursuit of her after she cleaned-up a rather embarrassing situation when Rally, still a fledgling vampire, threw-up while testing her limits. Then she remembered in shame how she cursed her daily, openly telling Rally how much she wanted her dead for good.

It was only after being saved from the child vampire Angela that Moria began to look at Rally with new eyes. _**'If only I could find a way to make amends to you, my dear Rally,' **_Moria thought to herself, _**'then maybe… I could tell you about how I now feel about you… about… how much I'm beginning to love you and your master!'**_

"Maybe so, Rally," Sir Integra continued, unaware of the maid's mental musings, "but now I see that Alucard was right; I have let you suffer far too much! And now, from what you have shared with me, we stand to lose Seras if we – no, _**I**_, do not act now!" She then proceeded to undo the tie around her neck.

Now Dutch was recovering from his little misadventure and noticed what the Hellsing leader was doing. "Say Revy?" he asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"I have an idea… but it's one I don't particularly like," the Chinese girl said.

Collins also noticed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Sir Integra ignored him, undoing the first two buttons of her shirt. "Rally, listen to me," she began, "I want you to take some of my blood!"

Everybody gasped. "You can't be serious!" Collins said. "We've got enough blood in the refrigerator, you don't have to offer yours!"

"Yes I do!" Sir Integra countered. "That blood in the refrigerator just happens to be almost at the end of its usable life, perfect for sustaining a healthy vampire but useless for what she needs! In order for Rally to recover rapidly from the holy water's effects, she needs a massive quantity of fresh, warm blood to do it!"

"Then let me give her **MY** blood!" Collins added. "I'm one of Rally's oldest friends, it should be me to do it!"

"**NO!!" **Everyone was caught off-guard by the forcefulness of the Hellsing leader's voice. "Agent Collins, your offer is most generous, but it is obvious you are not a virgin! If Rally took your blood, you will definitely become a ghoul as a result!" Collins gulped audibly. "I am still a virgin, which means I stand a better chance of surviving!"

"Or if I'm careless," Rally added in shock, "you'll end up a vampire like me! Integra, you can't offer yourself just for my sake!"

"I do not care anymore!" Integra replied, almost to the point of tears. "I know I made the promise to Seras that I would not follow her into darkness. But if saving her from that monster Radinov means breaking that promise then I will! Rally…" but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Then you don't have to break that promise," Moria said, looking at her employer. "She can take my blood! I'm a virgin, too, so she can have mine instead!"

Sir Integra stood silently at the maid, trying to digest what she said. "Miss Hedgley… why?"

Moria then chose her words carefully. "Sir Integra… when you assigned me the task of Rally and Seras' care, it was possibly one the best things that had happened in my life. If I allowed you to do something I should be doing, then that means that I've failed you trust." She then fondly looked at Rally and added, "And besides, to do so would be an atonement of sorts – of the harsh and cruel things I did and said to her in the beginning." She then bent over to Rally, which she embraced her. "Rally Vincent – for your sake – for the sake of your master, I offer my blood to you. Will you please take it?"

"Moria… are you sure of this?" Rally asked.

The maid nodded, even though she knew Rally couldn't see it. "I haven't been more sure than right now. Seras' unlife is in danger, and I would gladly offer my own life for her if need be."

Rally just remained kneeled, taking in what her friend had said to her. "Okay Moria… I accept your gift," she replied. "Integra… could you give us a little privacy?"

"Yes, Rally," the Hellsing leader said. "But please… do be careful."

"I will." Sir Integra then motioned those gathered to leave, which they did. However, when Revy passed the two, she gave Moria a gentle tap on the shoulder. Surprised, the maid looked up – just to see Revy giving her the 'thumbs-up'. She smiled back and nodded. Then the brown-haired girl became the last to leave the room, closing the door as she did.

"Looks like we better get this over with," Rally said as she leaned closer to Moria, only to notice that the pretty brunette shaking, not to mention her breathing becoming ragged. "Hey… you okay?" she asked.

"It-it's just that… I'm so terrified!" Moria sobbed out, tears streaming from her eyes. "I feel like… I'm about to die!"

"Hey-hey," Rally whispered, gently caressing her cheek, "don't worry, you're not going to die, Moria. Look, I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

Moria shook her head. "It doesn't matter how I feel. Seras is all that matters. Just… try to make it as quick."

"Yeah." However, before she could accept the gift of Moria's blood, she gave the trembling maid a long, deep kiss, mostly to ease her fears. When she was satisfied that her shaking had lessened, Rally braced herself – and quickly sunk her fangs into Moria's neck.

Moria cried out, the pain, while brief, was significant. Almost out of reflex, she held Rally tightly as the maid felt her life's blood being drained from her body. _**'So odd… it could almost… be… pleasurable…' **_she thought as she felt her vision fading.

**ANOTHER PART OF ROANAPUR, THIRTY MINUTES LATER…**

If it weren't for her altered body, Radinov could've sworn that she might have been snapped in half, the way she hit the tree. For over an hour, the assassin and Seras Victoria had fought, but so far, neither woman had an advantage. "I have to admit," she said to herself, rubbing her back, "she is good. However, she is also growing more reckless by the minute! I just have to keep-up a few more minutes of this before…"

"**YEEEEEEAAAAAAA!!" **Radinov had to move quickly to avoid the Draculina's latest attack, somersaulting out of the way. **"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!!" **Seras shrieked, taking off after her.

However, the two combatants were so engrossed in their battle that they failed to notice a tall figure skulking about secretively. The figure did nothing, instead watching the two. But there was a slight glint in the center of his chest, as well as two glints around the eyes.

In the meantime, Radinov just bounced about, narrowly avoiding Seras' slashes and kicks with practiced ease. "So you say, child," she smirked. "I say you are only trying to make up for yours – and Rally Vincent's defective natures."

"**SHUT UPPP!!" **This time, Seras' punch connected on Radinov's jaw, sending her flying backward into the underbrush. "Dammit!" she cursed. "I've knocked her into the bushes again! I'm getting bloody careless about this!" Several bloody tears then showed up on the Draculina's face. "Maybe she's right – I've been doing everything wrong and… no Seras, don't listen to that bitch! You're letting your own stupid doubts cloud your judgment! Just try to relax your mind and you can get it done!" Taking a few deep breaths to center herself, she proceeded forward.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Seras crept through the foliage, taking care to watch every step she made. At the same time, she kept her ears open for strange sounds. So far, nothing. Still, she pressed forward cautiously. At the same time, the figure shadowing her crept forward at the same pace.

It took the better of ten minutes for Seras to proceed through the underbrush until she broke through into a clearing. Her senses going into overdrive, she began to take in the environment around her – and that was when she noticed the mysterious individual watching her. _**'Is that her?' **_she thought to herself, making sure the stranger didn't notice.

**WHUMP!!**

As soon as it occurred, Seras collapsed to her knees, her crotch viciously kicked. "Bloody… hell!" she gasped, drawing up into a fetal position by the pain. _**'She… must've used the tip of that bloody boot!' **_she thought, gritting her teeth. _**'Bad enough she kicked me there… but it's worse when wearing… a clitoris ring!'**_

"Oh I **DO **apologize for that," Radinov smirked insincerely. "I only wanted to get your attention, after all."

Seras finally managed to crane her head up. "Well now you've got it… bloody slag!" she snarled, managing to get up. "You've probably done the same thing to Rally! I hate people like you, resorting to cheap tricks like sneaking up from your opponents from behind and kicking them in their privates!"

Radinov just shrugged. "Whatever works, I guess. However, I've noticed you've got some mouth on you for such a young thing! Perhaps I should shut it… permanently!" Quickly, she lunged at Seras, only to have the Draculina move out of the way, somehow accomplishing a vault over the assassin's shoulders despite the pain in her groin.

Just about as quickly, Seras then went for a take-down, hoping to have Radinov on the ground in order to snap her neck. But just before she could sweep her legs, Radinov managed to kick her leg backward, again connecting into Seras' crotch. The young vampire once again cried-out in pain, with Radinov pinning her down. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, little one," she said. "You're very good, possibly the best I've ever seen. If you're interested, you can become my apprentice. Think about it… we can be the finest team of contract assassins anywhere in the world."

All she got was Seras spitting in her face. **"GET… BENT!!" **she screamed, only to have Radinov viciously back-hand her face.

"Little ingrate," the assassin hissed as she wiped her face, "you'll pay for that!" Then a wicked grin came over her face, "You know… I've got a little theory I'd like to test." She then produced her last bottle of holy water. "I've seen what happens when you inject this into a vampire's body… but I wonder what would happen when a vampire drinks it!" As soon as she undid the top, she went to pour the water into Seras' mouth. However, her prospective victim decided the best defense was to clamp-down on her jaws, forcing Radinov to try to force them open.

"Grrrr… **OPEN YOUR MOUTH, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!**" Radinov yelled, resorting to pummeling Seras' head with her fist several times. It took five or six blows before the Draculina was beaten senseless. Sensing her victory, the assassin then opens the mouth, prepares to pour the holy water – then gets a fist in the jaw, so hard that Radinov is sent flying into a nearby clump of bushes.

Finally recovering her senses, Seras shook her head to try to clear the cobwebs from them. Looking up, she could discern what appeared to be a form in dark clothing looking towards the area where Radinov landed. However, because of her beating she had trouble focusing her eyes on her apparent savior. One thing she did know, though – this figure didn't have Radinov's red hair.

Then the figure turned to the prone Draculina, an apparent orange-red glow coming from the eyes. **"MASTER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"** the voice – Rally Vincent's voice – called out.

"R-Rally? Is… is that you?" Finally, Seras' vision cleared itself, revealing Rally's form, dressed in her standard Hellsing garb – and completely healed, right down to the eyes.

"Oh don't worry, it's me, Master," Rally said with a smile.

Rather unsteadily, Seras rapidly got herself on her feet and hugged her servant. "Oh thank goodness you're alright, I was so worried!" But then she studied Rally's face, which included her newly-regenerated eyes, "But I don't understand it Rally, you were in such a bad state it would've taken you at least two weeks to heal!"

"Well… it may have," Rally began, "but you really have to thank someone else for helping me out – namely Moria."

"Moria?" Seras looked at Rally's face – then made the connection. **"OH MY GOD!?" **the Draculina gasped in horror, **"RALLY, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T… NOT POOR MORIA!?"**

"Hey chill-out, Master," Rally chuckled, "I didn't kill Moria, nor made her my fledgling." She placed both hands on Seras' shoulders and added, "I only took as much blood as I needed to kick the holy water in my system, so don't worry about Moria, she's still human!"

"Whew! You've had me concerned for a minute, Rally!"

"Not as concerned as someone else when you went off and faced Radinov by yourself," added Rally.

Seras then looked confused for a second, but then a look of realization hit – followed by one of worry. "I'm in trouble with Integra, am I, Rally?" she said glumly.

Rally nodded. "Hey don't worry – I won't let you face her alone, Master. I'll will always back you up, no matter what happens."

Of course, both vampires were so involved with themselves, they failed to notice an angry Radinov picking herself from the bush she landed. "So Rally Vincent has healed," she grumbled, rubbing the spot where Rally had struck her. "Well, I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I will not let this insult pass so easily!" Screaming loudly, she drew a shotgun from her coat and charged the two.

Hearing the shout, Rally took up a protective stance in front of Seras, ready for battle – until a shadow behind them caught her attention, followed by a barrage of gunfire directed at Radinov. Turning around, both vampires discovered that Revy was on the attack, grinning maniacally as she peppered the assassin with shot after shot. Frantically, Radinov turned to where the Chinese girl had landed and returned fire, only to have her move and fire again, quickly changing clips as she did. Quickly deciding to retreat, Radinov raced out into the underbrush.

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME, REVY!!" **Rally yelled at the newcomer, who landed between the vampires and where Radinov had fled.

"Maybe you should talk to Dutch and ask him how many times **HE **told me that," Revy said in a low voice. "I'm not exactly one to do like I'm told, y'know. Besides, I wanted to get in my licks on that fucking bitch for what she did to you." She then unloaded one of her Berettas and held up the clip. "And I wouldn't have done it without these special bullets I found, after all."

Rally eyed the clip, recognizing the rounds. "Those are Hellsing standard mercury-tipped rounds, the same my dad uses!" Eyeing Revy, she growled, "You stole them from him, didn't you?"

"Look, I was low on rounds, so don't fucking bite my head off!" Revy snapped. "Besides," she added, "I've softened her up for you, so you better be grateful." Revy then noticed something else – something Radinov had dropped when she charged Rally and Seras. "Well look at what we've got here," she smirked, picking up the object. It was the FREAK chip Revy had originally stolen, then in turn stolen by Radinov. "Here," she said, tossing the object to Seras, "it's yours, after all."

Seras looked at the pirate oddly. "You could've kept this for yourself, after all."

"Maybe," Revy shrugged, "but if I did, it possibly would've fucking cursed us. World doesn't need anyone like that bitch."

"I guess," Rally added. "Look, I'm going to go after Radinov and make sure she doesn't get off the island," she then walked-up to Seras, "but before I do, there's something I must do first."

"Oh? What is it?" the Draculina asked.

Rally then knelt down on one knee and bent down her head. "Master," she began, "I ask your permission – allow me to use the tools at my disposal to destroy my enemy."

Revy just frowned at this display, but smiled anyway when Seras knelt before Rally to face her. "You do not need my approval, Rally," she said, planting a small kiss upon her lips. "Go ahead – make that woman suffer for all she did."

"Yes, my master!" Rally said, grinning before bounding into the undergrowth.

But as soon as the dusky vampire had disappeared into the brush, Revy began to follow. "I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Seras cautioned.

"Why not?" Revy smirked, wondering if it was some challenge.

"It's for your own good," the Draculina continued, looking kindly at her. "I gave Rally permission to use as much of her full power against Radinov. From what I've heard from Master Alucard, a vampire who ventures so much into their own darkness – like Rally is about to do – could become more of a danger to others, not to mention the sight of it might not to be of your liking."

Oddly enough, Revy returned the smile, saying, "Hey, I appreciate the warning but I haven't came all this way just to miss the biggest ass-kicking that I'll ever see. In fact, if what I'm about to see makes the original 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' look like," she chuckled at the thought of what she was about to say, "'Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm', then it will definitely be worth the price of admission!"

"That's a pretty jaded statement, if you ask me," Seras answered, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Besides," Revy added, jerking a thumb behind them, "there's still the fucker trailing us. I happened to notice him before I came here."

"Really?" Seras gasped. "I thought it was you!"

"Oh who cares who the dumb-fuck is, let's get going. Now don't worry, I'll make sure we're at a safe distance before the shit hits the fan!"

"I'm not really certain if your idea of 'safe distance' is far enough," the Draculina sighed, following the pirate.

As they left, the individual following them closed in, chuckling as he did.

**THE HOTEL PENTHOUSE…**

"Well, how is she, Rock?" Dutch asked, watching the former salaryman. Near him, the others watched.

Rock was very careful as he examined Moira, who was asleep on the bed that formerly was Rally's. As he felt the pulse on her wrist, he tried without success not to look at the bite wounds on the maid's neck. "Her pulse is strong," he said, "and from the look of it, she's breathing normally. I have a good feeling she's going to recover."

"All the same," Sir Integra added, looking on with Balalaika, "I will have Dr. Trevelyan look her over once we return to London. Now if none of you mind, I will be going outside."

Balalaika followed Sir Integra outside, the two of them looking onto the nighttime sky. Presently, the Hellsing leader reached inside her coat pocket to retrieve her cigar holder – only to find it empty, much to her discouragement. But just then, a cigar was held in front of her, with Balalaika holding it. "Here," the crimelord said, "just for you."

Sir Integra looked at the cigar. "It is Cuban, is it not?"

"Now this isn't the time for semantics, Sir Integra," Balalaika replied. "Just an offering for a friend."

"I guess you are right," Sir Integra sighed. Trimming the end, she found her lighter and lit up. "If the prognosis from Mr. Okajima stands, I believe Moria should wake up in the morning. She must have been terribly frightened at the prospect of losing her blood to a vampire."

"All soldiers have fear on the battlefield, my friend," Balalaika observed. "She was afraid yes… but Miss Hedgley was possibly braver than many of us."

"Yes. By the way, Mr. Vincent had told me that a quantity of his ammunition came up missing, not to mention Miss Xiang is not here, despite Rally's warning not to follow."

Balalaika let out a small laugh. "I would not worry about Anego," she said. "If the cost of the ammunition is a problem, I will make it up to you personally. I just hope your friend is successful in confronting Bloody Pierce, though."

"My thoughts exactly, Miss Balalaika," Sir Integra added. However, she thought to herself, _**'But I am worried about Rally. If I do not miss my guess, she may go after Radinov using her full power – and she doesn't have Alucard's control restrictions! I just hope we do not lose here if she taps the darkness within her!'**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	19. Old Aquiantances, Pt 9

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 9**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

Irene "Rally" Vincent was on a hunt. Stalking through the tropical vegetation on the island of Roanapur, she had all her vampiric senses in overdrive, ever mindful of an ambush by Natasha Radinov, her quarry. Every once in a while, she would find a blood-stained leaf, which brought her ever so closer to her target.

But as she paused to gain her bearings, a look of concern came over her face. _**'I've got to admit, I used-up a lot of energy punching out that bitch before she could use that holy water on Master,' **_she thought of herself. _**'I could've taken more blood from Moria, but that would've meant killing her and making her my fledgling… something I'm not sure she's ready for yet!' **_She then frowned, remembering how the maid Moria Hedgley had unselfishly gave her the blood to recover. _**'Moria… that's another thing Radinov owes me! But if I'm going to get her, I'm going to need a fresh infusion of blood… and soon.' **_Catching sight of another bloody leaf, she continued her pursuit.

Ahead of Rally, Radinov stopped to catch her breath, as well as examine herself. Much of the bullets that Revy had shot her with were blocked by the bulletproof coat she wore. However, a good number of them found their mark in places that were exposed – and those injuries were not healing! "Damn!" she snarled, "I should've recovered about now, but these wounds are still fresh! There must be something about those bullets that pirate hit me with!" Her attention was then diverted to a rustling ahead of her. **"WHO'S THERE?" **she commanded, drawing an Uzi from her coat.

"Calm down, Natasha… it's me!" Hueng said, who was shocked about the injuries his friend suffered. "What happened – and why aren't they healing?"

"Exactly the same thing I'm wondering, Hueng," Radinov said ruefully. "Listen, whatever you do, try not to let yourself be discovered!" She then limped away, occasionally stumbling.

However, the slightly-built man could only look in pity, then returned to his place of concealment, where he had the iron spear Hueng brought from his wreaked shop – and just in time, for then he saw Rally break through the brush. _**'You gave me so much, Natasha,' **_he thought to himself, _**'and now it's time I've paid you back for all you did!'**_

Rally, unaware of Hueng's presence, just happened to see her quarry move away. **"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME **_**THIS TIME**_, **RADINOV!! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!" **she yelled, sprinting towards her.

"**NO YOU DON'T!!" **Hueng screamed, bursting out of the brush and plunging the spear deep into Rally's stomach.

Radinov spun around, seeing to her horror that her friend had attacked Rally, the brass head of the spear deep inside her gut. For an instant, it looked as if it was a success: Rally's face looked as if she was in pain. Then the grimace changed into a wicked grin, Rally grabbing Hueng by his shirt. "Got to admit, it was a nice try. If only you used a sharpened bamboo stick and aimed for the heart, then **MAYBE **you might have been successful!" Securing her grip on Hueng, Rally then pulled the spear out, the wound sealing itself as it did.

"No… **LET HIM GO, RALLY VINCENT!!**" Somehow, Radinov had found the strength to close the distance between herself and the two. But before she could grab her only friend from the vampire's clutches, Rally had swiftly levitated, carrying her squirming cargo with her, finally hovering out of reach. "You bitch!" she snarled, "Come down here and let him go!"

"Sorry Radinov," Rally smirked, "but I want you to find-out how I felt seeing someone you care about in danger!" She then coldly looked down at Radinov, who could only look-up helplessly at her and Hueng. "You know, if you really like to prove yourself as a vampire, then why don't you float-up here and take him?"

"I… I…" Radinov stammered, wondering how in the world she could fly up to save Hueng.

"You can't fly, can you?" Rally's grin returned. "Okay, how about you jump up here? Even with those wounds Revy gave you, I'm certain you can make it!"

**XXX**

Off to behind the three, their location securely assured, Revy and Seras Victoria simply watched. "Geez," the pirate grumbled, "what the fuck are they doing just standing around? I've gone all this way for one hell of a fight and all I'm getting is some fucking gab session… although that flying bit she's doing is something."

"Will you keep your voice down?" the Draculina hissed. "I don't want our location revealed by that bitch Radinov."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep those big tits of yours in your shirt, willya?" Revy irritably said. "Besides, we still got that other asshole to worry about," jerking a thumb backwards. "Got any idea who he is?"

"Hmmm… now that you've mentioned it," Seras began, "it would be a good opportunity to find out." She turned her attention to their mysterious spectator, who had been following them at a distance. At first, Seras had a little trouble trying to get a clear sight of him; he was carefully camouflaged within the vegetation. Then deciding to use her 'third eye' she was able to peel back the offending cover – which caused her insides to twist as a result. "Oh my god!?" she gasped.

"You saw something?" Revy asked, noticing that Seras was trembling.

"It can't be… it simply can't! Why in the world would **HE **be here?" was all Seras said.

**XXX**

Deciding to take a chance, Radinov fought against the pain in her legs as she crouched down and leapt at Rally and Hueng. Rally had to admit it was better than she thought; the FREAK assassin had **ACTUALLY **achieved the height needed to reach them. But as Radinov was about to grab Hueng, Rally had teleported away with her catch, materializing at another location in the air.

Radinov's eyes widened as what she appeared to be her friend dissolved away before she could reach him. And when she landed, her ankle twisted, causing her to fall down. Fighting the pain, she tried again, but couldn't get the leverage needed to launch herself again. And all through this, she heard a sound she never thought she would hear from Rally – a loud, almost evil-sounding laugh, which caused Hueng to cringe hearing it.

"I have to admit, Radinov," Rally heartily said, "you did good the first time around! Too bad about the landing though! And I think as a reward for that, I'll let you get a chance at me… but first, a little snack!" She then forced Hueng around, eyeing the man hungrily.

"No… don't you dare!" Radinov warned, thinking about what weapon in her coat to use against her. She had lost the holy water Sister Yolanda given her and only had normal weapons.

Hueng, in the meantime, could only stare wide-eyed at Rally, who had an almost-maniacal look in her face. "P-please, you have to do this!" he begged. "I-I only meant to protect Natasha! You don't have to kill me!"

"You know, you're right about that, little guy… I **DON'T **have to kill you," Rally said. But then the glow in her eyes brightened as she added, **"HOWEVER… I'VE GOT STANDING ORDERS TO THE CONTRARY!!"**, lunging forward and sinking her fangs into his neck!

"**HUENG… NOOOO!!" **Radinov stood helplessly as Rally fed upon Hueng, the man's legs kicking furiously in the air to get away, then relaxing as he died. Then once she finished, Rally plunged her right hand into his chest and pulled-out the heart, drained it of the remaining blood, then crushing the organ in her hand. Once finished, she dropped Hueng's body to the ground, licking the blood from her hand as she floated down a good distance away.

Almost numbly, Radinov walked over to the body of what was the only friend she had in the world. "Oh Hueng… why didn't you just run?" she whispered, a single bloody tear streaming from her right eye. After a few seconds, she returned her attention to Rally. "You bitch," she snarled, pulling two Uzis from her coat, **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU MURDERER!!" **She opened fire, perforating the dusky vampire thoroughly with bullets – only to see that, after the clips were spent, that the wounds healed instantly.

"Is that all you got, Radinov?" Rally growled as she glared at the assassin. "You… are calling me a murderer… that's like the pot calling the kettle black! The last time we've met, you told me you were the next evolution of a vampire, one without the defects. Too bad you didn't see that **YOU **were the one with the **BIGGEST **defect – and you only have to look in the mirror to see it!"

"**GO TO HELL, RALLY VINCENT!!" **Radinov shrieked, this time producing a shotgun and firing. But this time, Rally's body exploded into a huge flock of bats, which instantly fluttered around her, scratching and biting her as they did. Desperate, Radinov blasted the air around her, hoping to hit at least one of the bats. But then the gun jammed, just around the time the bats coalesced into a single point, reforming into Rally as they did. In a last-ditch effort, Radinov grabbed the one weapon she knew she could depend on – her shooting knife, launching the blade into Rally's right shoulder. But before it made its target, Rally caught the blade, breaking it in her hands.

"That was pathetic, Radinov," Rally sneered, dropping the pieces to the ground. By now, Radinov could see a new aspect to her enemy: the air around Rally seemed to grow colder than the surrounding area. The darkness around her also seemed to writhe and twist, as an almost-unholy aura had surrounded the vampire.

This was not lost on Revy, who just grinned seeing this from her vantage point. "Oh yeah," the pirate said, grinning, "now we're getting down to the good shit!" Seras just ignored her, instead looking with concern about her servant – and the mysterious observer near them.

"You keep saying that you've become the ultimate vampire," Rally continued, her appearance changing as she talked; the nails of her fingers growing longer, as well as her dusky skin taking upon a light slate-gray shade. Even her hair began to grow, becoming as long as her body. "And yet, you continue to fight like a human!" Around Rally, several blood-red eyes appeared around the two women, converging around the transformed vampire. "I made that same mistake the last time we fought and I got my ass kicked as a result – but not anymore! This time we're going to have this fight my way… **AS VAMPIRES!!**"

Rally's body then ripped apart into a distended mass of shapes and shadows, pieces of her skin falling down and deteriorating like dried leaves. At once, dog-like shadows charged at Radinov, forcing the FREAK to reach for her remaining weapons. However, some of the shadows tore her coat away from Radinov, while one wolf-shadow clamped its jaws on her left arm, ripping it off at the shoulder and eating it. Another wolf-shadow produced Rally's shotgun Purgatory from its mouth, firing several slugs into Radinov and forcing her to retreat into the jungle. **"GO AHEAD AND RUN, RADINOV!!"** Rally's voice called-out, **"YOU WON'T BE GETTING AWAY FROM ME ANYTIME SOON!!" **The shadow form then followed Radinov in.

"Man-oh-man!" Revy crowed as she left her concealment, "now that is some fucking hard-core shit! C'mon, I don't want to miss any more of it!" She then raced in as well.

"Revy, what are you doing?" Seras called-out as she followed, "Rally could be too dangerous in that form!" She then threw-up her arms and grumbled, "Oh bloody hell, why do I always get stuck with the idiots?"

**XXX**

By now, as Radinov stumbled through the vegetation, her pain was growing by the second. Finally collapsing to her knees, she clutched the stump of her left arm, trying to staunch the bleeding. "What is… what is happening to me?" she gasped, then vomited up a quantity of blood. "I'm getting worst by the second! Why am I not healing?"

'_**Vhy indeed, Frauline Radinov?' **_the voice of the Major pleasantly sounded in her head. In her mind's eye, Radinov could see the white-dressed form of the leader of Millennium, seating calmly in his chair while addressing her. _**'This is a message that vas pre-programmed into the chip in the case of a fatal malfunction. Frauline, I vas vondering – did you, by any chance, absorb a large amount of mercury vithin your system recently? Oh pardon me, perhaps I should explain – this experiment vas to find out if the host of the new chip could possibly survive a huge infusion of mercury that makes-up the tips of much of the bullets used by the Hellsing Organization. Vell obviously the experiment vas a failure, vhich vould make the Doctor extremely unhappy, but then again, vhat's the loss anyway? You vere nothing but a stinking Bolshevik, so I doubt anyone vill miss you anytime.' **_

"Experiment?" Radinov gasped, horrified. "I was only… an experiment?"

'_**Frauline Radinov, you have Millennium's eternal gratitude, but I'm afraid you are now no longer of any use to us, since the chip you were assigned to retrieve will not be duplicated. But I vouldn't vorry about you last minutes on Earth to be a painful one, as we will be activating the self-destruction feature, vhich will reduce your body to ashes. Vell, it vas nice of you to add your service to us, so I vill be leaving you to face your end. Auf Weinerstein.' **_The image faded afterward.

It took only a few seconds for Radinov to digest what transpired. She slammed the ground with her remaining fist angrily, snarling, **"Those bastards… those damned Nazi bastards! I was nothing but a guinea pig for their experiments! They had no intent of seeing me alive obviously." **Then a small, bloody tear rolled down Radinov's cheek, "And poor Hueng… I now seriously doubt they would've given him the chip anyway, curse their racist souls."

She might have wallowed in self-pity from all this – but for some strange reason, an odd peace came over her. "So I'm to die again," Radinov said to herself. "Fine… but not before I throw a little monkey wrench into their plans!" Then she heard what appeared to the peals of almost-insane laughter behind her. "She's on time. Good."

From the vegetation behind Radinov, the shadow form of Rally flowed and reformed itself into the nightmarish version of the vampire. **"OKAY, RADINOV," **Rally crowed, a maniacal look in her glowing orange-red eyes, **"I HOPE YOUR PRAYING RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE I'M READY FOR ROUND TWO – AND THIS TIME I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!!"**

Radinov paused for a few second, not turning around as she said, "Then I will save you the trouble… you've won, Rally Vincent."

"Huh?" Rally was caught off-guard. This was not the reply she had hoped for. "Okay, is this some sort of trick, Radinov? If it is, then I'm not buying it!"

"There is no deception to it at all," Radinov said, standing up. For some reason, Rally could see that the expression on her face had changed. The cockiness and self-assured confidence she had seen on the assassin's face before was gone. It was replaced by a look of calm resignation – and if Rally wasn't mistaken, a little sadness as well. "You have won, clearly and fairly. I… was wrong about you – and of me. Clearly, I am no match for the might of a **TRUE **vampire like you."

"Radinov… what's wrong? Why are you giving up?" Rally asked, clearly mystified.

Radinov just shook her head sadly. "I am sorry that I couldn't provide you with the satisfaction of the kill, Rally Vincent, but there are other forces at work here – forces that will destroy this world if not stopped." Then quite suddenly, Radinov's body erupted in blue flame.

'_**Oh crap!! Not again!?' **_Rally thought to herself, seeing a familiar scene unfolding before her eyes.

"**RALLY, LISTEN TO ME," **Radinov called out through the flames, **"MILLENNIUM IS COMING!! YOU HAVE TO TELL THE HELLSING ORGANIZATATION ABOUT THEM!! BE MY VENGEANCE, RALLY VINCENT…. STOP… MILLENNIUM…" **Radinov's body then broke-down into a pile of ash, the last remainder being an outstretched hand, as if reaching out for help.

"Millennium? What the hell was that about?" Rally gasped, still in shock from the scene.

"Oh boy, talk about fucking overdrive!" Rally turned around, an angry look on his face, only to see a smiling Revy standing behind her, with Seras bringing up the rear. "I'm telling you, I may be hard-core… but **YOU **are hard-core **TO THE EXTREME!!** Man, I'm fucking glad we're not fighting anymore, 'cause I would be so fucking dead if we were!"

Rally just smiled, her body quickly reverting to her more human appearance. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not **THAT **powerful," she said modestly. "Quite frankly, compared to Alucard, I'm fucking weak!"

Revy just laughed. "Well, you could've fucking fooled me! Well enough about that, let's just head home."

Rally nodded – only to remember something. "Oh my god, the chip!" she gasped. "It must've burned-up with Radinov!"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Rally," Seras said, holding up the chip that was dropped previously by Radinov. "Revy found it and gave it to me. But that's not important right now; we've got trouble behind us!"

"You mean the guy stalking us, Master?" Rally said with a slight smile, starting to walk away with the others. "Oh don't worry, I know about him. Caught sight of him coming here, and if I'm not mistaken, he's going to make his appearance right about…"

**THUNK!!**

"…Now!" All three girls then saw an object sticking into a tree three feet in front of them – one of the blessed bayonets used by Paladin Alexander Anderson!

"What the fuck?" Revy gasped, and then noticed the two vampires facing the general direction of the blade's origin. Stepping from the underbrush, Anderson, dressed in his usual gray cassock, walked calmly towards the three. Sensing trouble, she drew her gun towards the priest.

Anderson grinned mightily as two bayonets slipped from his sleeves. "Really?" he smirked loudly, "Is th't th' way a youn' girl like ye is supposed t' talk?" He then paused, "Actually, it would be a blessin' t' this world th't a damned unholy pirate like yerself were sent down t' th' pit by me blade!"

"Oh really, Father Motherfucker?" Revy snarled, drawing a bead towards the priest's head. "Well then take your best shot, because before you do, I'm going to guarantee that…" but then was startled when Rally gently placed her hand on the gun, lowering it.

"The only guarantee is that all you'll ever do is waste expensive ammunition if you shoot him, Revy," Rally calmly said. "He can regenerate any wound you might inflict, which means you'll be dead before you can make another attack." Returning her gaze to Anderson, she said, "So, what brings Iscariot's top vampire killer to an island of killers? Certainly it's not for the sights."

Anderson just regarded Rally with contempt. "Oh nothin' much, just wanted t' see how an abomination like ye is fairin'. An' from what Ah've seen, ye've become more of a danger than what should be allowed on God's good earth!"

"Why thank you," Rally sarcastically answered. "And since you've seen how I've progressed, then that means that you know I can rip your head off and shove it up your ass in about five seconds flat, maybe before you can heal up… if you can regrow a head!" Her eyes then glowed dangerously, "Now if you're here for a fight, then I suggest we get this over with, because I'm a little pissed from not being able to finish Radinov back there!"

Several tense seconds had passed between the two. Then Anderson grinned again. "Well, Ah guess th't this is yer lucky night, Rally Vincent. Ah was only sent here t' study ye, not t' fight ye. So if ye all be excusin' me, Ah've got me a plane back t' Rome to catch." He then walked away, thinking to himself, _**'An' besides, there's still me battle with Alucard t' consider. Ah'm still not ready t' face her just yet.'**_

Seras let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, it was very tense! I thought we were finished for sure!"

Rally just watched the departing priest. "I don't think a fight was what he wanted, Master," she said. "If it was, then he would not have thrown that knife in front of us instead at one of us. But that just means things are going to get even more complicated regarding Iscariot." Cinching up her shoulders, she sighed and added, "Now let's get back to the hotel. It's almost dawn, and I want to check-up on Moria."

**THE HOTEL PENTHOUSE, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Moria was still lying in bed when she woke up. She felt extremely tired, as if the lethargic manner of her movements were of any indication. "You are awake, Miss Hedgley. Good." Looking at the source of the voice, she happened to see Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sitting at her bedside, her suit looking a little slept-in. "Actually, you had woken-up sooner than expected. The sun has yet to rise, you know."

"W-what?" Moria muttered, trying to sit-up, only to fall back down due to her dizziness.

Sir Integra smiled. "You are still alive – and still human. Rally had only taken enough blood from you so that she could recover, although you did lose about a quarter of your blood volume."

"I… see," the maid said, still a little confused.

Sir Integra just looked at the girl for a bit. "You do realize that, by allowing Rally to take your blood, that you have become bonded to her – permanently. It is a bond that only a true death could break."

Moria nodded. "I guess. Sir Integra – I've got a confession I would like to make," she said.

"Oh? And what is it, then?" the Hellsing leader implored.

"It's… concerning Rally and Seras. I suppose you already know of my – sexual preference?" the maid said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"That you are a lesbian? I am not surprised, since I am one, too," Sir Integra replied, smiling.

"You? I would have not noticed?" Moria replied, obviously surprised.

"I keep it to myself. You should not feel ashamed about being a lesbian. Even your grandfather knew about my homosexuality, and I suspect that my father might have known, but did not say anything about it." Sir Integra then settled in, adding, "If you are wondering if it is alright to… well… having a relationship between Rally and Seras, I will not stop you. Even though I do love Seras myself, I had allowed her to have one with Rally, and I would not feel at all jealous if you had one with her as well."

"I don't understand what you mean, Sir Integra?" Moria asked, bewildered.

"By habit, vampires are **not** monogamous creatures. If my family's history is to be believed, Alucard once had **three** Draculinas at his beck-and-call when my ancestor, Abraham Van Helsing, faced-off with him. It is something that is in their natures, please do not ask me why, mostly because I still do not understand it," Sir Integra explained.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that… but there's something else I wanted to share with you." Moria took a breath before continuing. "That I wish to be a lover to Rally and Seras is true… but I also want to share my blood with them as well. My fear is that, what would happen to me if I was bitten by them – and I turn into a ghoul as a result… or worse?"

"I would not worry, Miss Hedgley," Sir Integra reassured. "Remember, it was my father that had educated me about the particularities of vampires. And over history, it was discovered that, the only instance which anyone like you would be in danger of becoming a ghoul from a vampire's bite is that if a man were to place his seed within a woman's womb – and he would place himself in danger were he to place his seed within a man or a woman."

Moria listened in, curious. "Incredible. But is this true?"

"Seras was very frank with me about her past sexual history. She had several female lovers long before she was turned by Alucard during the incident at Cheddar," Sir Integra explained. "Also during this time, she had penetrated herself with several objects during masturbation, which included vibrators, artificial phalluses – even found a use of cucumbers that…" she blushed at the thought, "was not exactly culinary in nature."

"Something that I done during my youth, except for the other lovers," the maid mused aloud – then remembered she had an audience. "Oops! I… guess I shouldn't have said that!"

Sir Integra chuckled, saying, "Do not feel embarrassed about it, Miss Hedgley. I will also say that, if in the future you desire to become Rally's fledgling, although I may not approve of it… I will not stand in your way if you do… provided you conduct yourself properly. Now I suggest you get yourself some more rest. I am sure that you will have a lot to tell Rally once she returns. As for myself, I would best get myself cleaned-up before Seras and Rally return."

"I will do that," Moria said, settling herself down. "And Sir Integra?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your candor on this matter," the maid said. As soon as Sir Integra left, though, Moria couldn't help but to touch the two puncture wounds on her neck. _**'So me and Rally are now joined,' **_she thought to herself. _**'I'll need to ask her what it entails when we have our talk.'**_

**XXX**

It was another hour before the three managed to return to the hotel. Rally happened to look at the gradually-brightening sky before stepping into the lobby. "Boy, I'm have to get some serious rest after my talk with Moria," she said. "Between the experience with the holy water, the fight and Anderson, I'm bushed."

"Could've fooled me," Revy remarked as she, Seras and Rally boarded the elevator. "Still, I've got to explain to Dutch about where I've been all this time."

"Not to mention myself having to explain to Sir Integra why I took off after Radinov myself," Seras added with a tone of worry on her face.

The ride up to the penthouse was rather uneventful… until the door opened-up, which the three saw Sir Integra standing in front of the penthouse's entrance, a stern look on her face. "Well, Miss Victoria," she said, glaring at the Draculina, "I am waiting for an explanation! Why have you left without authorization from me?"

Seras cringed, almost withering under the Hellsing leader's gaze. Then she felt Rally's hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found her servant smiling at her. _**'Just be strong, Master,' **_the dusky vampire said telepathically. _**'Remember, I'm right behind you.'**_

Encouraged, Seras squared-up her shoulders, walked arrow-straight in front of in front of the woman she loved and said, "Sir Integra, I accept full responsibility for my actions. I had let my emotions get the best of me and acted without your permission, possibly endangering the mission."

"I appreciate your candor and your honest acceptance of your actions tonight, Miss Victoria," Sir Integra said. "However, there is one thing you have omitted in your statement."

"And… that is?" Seras asked, confused… only to see Sir Integra's facial expression falter, to that of a person almost to the point of tears.

"You had allowed your supreme commander to worry unnecessarily about your condition." Sir Integra then lunged forward and hugged Seras hugely. "Seras… I was so frightened about you! I thought that awful Radinov would destroy you."

"I'm sorry, Integra!" Seras added, hugging her in turn. "It was that… that after seeing Rally in the state she was in… I wasn't thinking straight!" Tearing herself away, she once again straightened herself up and reached into her ammo belt. "Anyway, the mission has been a success." She handed Sir Integra the FREAK chip and added, "The representative of the Lagoon Company had recovered the FREAK chip and handed it to me without any incident."

"So I see," Sir Integra said, examining the chip. "Very well, have yourself cleaned up, Miss Victoria. I will express my thanks to Her Majesty on your work!"

"Yes sir!" Seras replied, saluting. She then walked inside the penthouse.

"Fuck," Revy grumbled. "Why do they had to go through all that bullshit?"

"There is always protocol to perform in whatever we do, Miss Xiang," Sir Integra explained, overhearing. "We are a royally-ordained agency. It is expected that we do our duties to the Queen and report to her whenever it is expected."

"To you it's expected," Revy snorted, "but to me, it's just another layer of bureaucracy to put-up with. In my opinion, just get the job done and don't worry about…" she was about to add something that was offensive to Sir Integra – but after getting a rather-hostile look from Rally, thought better of it. "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta tell Dutch where the hell I was." She pushed aside the two and entered the penthouse.

"Not very polite, that is for certain," the Hellsing leader observed. "Rally, I suggest that you talk to Miss Hedgley. She woke-up just prior to your return."

"I think I'll do just that," Rally said. "However, there's something I need to tell you about?"

Sir Integra's eyebrows raised. "What is it that you need to tell my?" she asked.

"It happened before Radinov got burned-up by… whoever invented the chip." Rally sighed before continuing, "There was something she told me that I don't understand… she said that, 'Millennium was coming'. That may be our enemy."

"Millennium?" Sir Integra repeated, mystified. "I wonder what she meant by that?" She thought for a while. "As soon as we return to London, I will have Walter look into that clue. We'll make certain this… Millennium will pay for what they are doing!"

"There's more," Rally added. "I wasn't going to tell you this until I found more evidence to back it up but when I told Alucard about it, he then suggested I tell you anyway, provided you keep it a secret."

"Tell me what?" Sir Integra asked.

"It happened the night Master freed me," Rally began after a few seconds. "I was so enraptured about my new abilities; I allowed my mind to explore the grounds of the mansion. It was then I caught a brief mental flash of someone plotting against the Hellsing Organization."

Sir Integra caught her breath. "A traitor… within Hellsing? Who?"

"I only caught a brief glimpse of the thought, then whoever was thinking about it clammed-up," explained Rally. "Since then, I've been exploring the mansion grounds, trying to find out. I'm sorry Integra, but so far I've only come up empty."

"But at least now we have been forewarned about the traitor," Sir Integra said. "Besides yourself and Alucard, who else has knowledge about this?"

"Just Master and Moria, who was present at the time. Now before you ask, no Moria is **NOT **the traitor," revealed Rally. "I found that out when I took her blood."

Sir Integra took a few minutes to take-in this new information. "Very well. I will keep your information about the traitor under confidence, even from Walter. What we do not need is the Hellsing Organization membership looking over their shoulders because of this… spy within our ranks."

"Alucard thought you'd say that," Rally agreed. "Okay, now that I've gotten that over with, I think I'll have that talk with Moria, and then head off to bed. Between the fight and Paladin Anderson showing up, I'm about to fall down on my face."

"Paladin Anderson was there too?" Sir Integra looked surprised. "And you and he did not fight?"

"He only said he was there to observe," Rally said. "I guess he got a load of what I did with Radinov, he thought better. Now please, I like to talk to Moria and go to sleep."

"That I agree with. Even though you had recovered, I do not wish you to harm yourself from an extended awake period," Sir Integra said as she went for the door. "I will ask Seras to do the same, and then we can return to…"

**WHAM!!**

Both women were surprised by the form of Pip Bernadotte landing at both their feet. **"OWWW!!" **the one-eyed Frenchman groaned, rubbing his jaw. "Dutch, why ze hell deed you do zat?"

Dutch rubbed his knuckles after he had decked the mercenary. "That was for putting a gun to my head, that's what!" However, he then hoisted Pip up and further said, "However, I realize you were only following orders, so no harm done." Slapping Pip's shoulder, Dutch then added, "Why don't you, for old time's sake, come down with the rest of us to the Yellow Flag and have a few drinks on me?"

"Well I love to," Pip began, "but from what Mignonette told me, our mission here is a success, zo I better prepare for our return to London." Smiling, he added, "Who knows, Dutch? Eef by any chance you find your way in England, I know of a pub we can have a few drinks zere… and maybe catch up on old times."

"Hmmm… sounds interesting. I'll keep that in mind." Dutch then stretched and said, "Well, just so long as we're not the ones you're after anymore, I think we should get out of your hair." He turned to the rest of the Lagoon Company, who were packing-up their things, and added, "C'mon guys, let's get ourselves back home."

"And myself back to Hotel Moscow," Balalaika added. "Sir Integra, you and your party are welcome to stay as long as you like here."

"That is very kind, but since our purpose here is at an end, we shall be leaving the next evening," the Hellsing leader said. "Please extend my thanks to Mr. Chang as well, Miss Balalaika."

"Indeed I shall," the Russian said, departing.

"Hey Revy?" Rally added, seeing the Chinese girl one last time.

"Yeah?"

Rally smiled as she said, "Try not to do anything that'll bring me back here to kick your ass."

"I think I will," Revy answered. "Later."

"Uh, Miss Vincent?" Rock added just as they were about to leave. "Could you tell Moria I might be writing her soon. I just want to know how she's doing, that's all."

"I think I'll do that," Rally said, heading for the bedroom.

Sir Integra then presented the former salaryman with a card. "Here is the e-mail address to my home computer, Mr. Okajima. I will ask if Miss Hedgley has an e-mail account so that she can contact you as well."

"Thank you," Rock said, bowing, "I will do that as soon as I feel you return."

"Hopefully not **TOO **soon," Sir Integra added, bowing in turn.

**XXX**

Just outside the bedroom, Rally walked up to her father, who was talking to Seras. "Master, I would like to have a little private time with Moria, if you don't mind?"

"Oh you don't need my permission to do that, Rally," the Draculina said. "Just go ahead."

"Thanks." Rally then looked at her father. "I'm sorry that Revy had stolen some of your ammo, Dad. But still, she did help out against Radinov and…" But then, she was surprised as Vincent held up his hand.

"Revy didn't steal the bullets, Irene. I gave them to her," he said.

"What? But why, Dad?" asked Rally.

Vincent then placed his hands upon his daughter's shoulders. "Mostly… because I nearly lost you that monster," he began. "And then, when you went after her, even though you told her not to follow, I asked her to help you out." He then hugged Rally and added, "Irene… I've already lost you to the dark. I just didn't want to lose you altogether."

"Gee Dad… thanks." Rally then pulled gently away and added, "But you haven't lost me at all. Granted, I may be a vampire now… but I'm still your little girl."

Vincent smiled. "Nice to hear. Now I think you still have that talk with Moria to get over with, so I won't delay you any further."

Rally just nodded, then opened the door to the bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, Seras looked over to Vincent. "I wouldn't worry too much," she said. "She grown so much since that night. But I promise you, I'll try to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you." Vincent then left, adding, "I better go with Pip to the mainland, and get ready to get you girls back to London." Seras didn't say anything, but she smiled and waved.

**XXX**

Silently, Rally walked over to the side of the bed, where Moria was sleeping. She then sat at the edge and gently roused the maid. "Mmm… oh Rally, you're back," she said sleepily.

"Sorry to get you up, Moria," the dusky vampire began. "Anyway, I was wondering how you are feeling."

"Better," the maid answered, "although I'm still a little weak, but I guess that should resolve itself in time." Blushing, Moira then added, "Rally, there is… something I need to tell you about but I'm not sure about how to approach it."

"You mean about your dreams?" Rally said, smiling. "I must admit, they were pretty racy. I didn't know you had those feelings for me."

"How… how did you know about my dreams?" Moria gasped. "I haven't told anyone about them!"

"Easy… **YOU **told me, through your blood." Rally then directly eyed Moria and added, "When a vampire drinks the blood of a living human, that vampire learns everything about that person – their hopes, fears… and passions. Believe me, your passions were more than a surprise to me." However, she then added mentally, _**'But there's something else I need to talk to you about.'**_

"What?" Moria was surprised to hear Rally's telepathic message. "Rally, how did you…" but she stopped when the dusky vampire held up her hand.

'_**No, don't talk,'**_ was Rally's mental reply. _**'Use your thoughts, not your voice.'**_

Now Moria was really confused. Speak… without words? _**'What does she mean by that?'**_ she thought. _**'I'm a human, not a vampire! How can I possibly talk to her without TALKING?'**_

'_**I think you're doing aright, Moira,' **_Rally said, smiling.

The maid's eyes went wide. _**'Incredible! I AM communicating with you! How is this possible?'**_

'_**The reason is, Moria, is that we are now linked,' **_Rally answered. _**'When you gave me your blood, at the same time I took in your memories, the process also bound our minds together. I can communicate with you… and you with me.'**_

'_**That's unbelievable! But Rally, if we can communicate to each other, could I communicate with the other vampires in the same manner?' **_Moria asked.

Rally shook her head, _**'I'm afraid not. Our rapport right now is exclusive. Only when you become a vampire is THAT possible… and that what I want to talk to you about. Moria, I'm not certain if becoming a vampire is the best thing for you right now.'**_

'_**I'm… not sure I follow,' **_Moria replied.

'_**Moria, I became a vampire only because of a rash impulse; I was injured badly, close to the point of death. But my friend May was captured by an enemy of mine – Goldie – and I didn't want to leave her in that bitch's hands. So I made the decision to become Master's fledgling.' **_Rally sighed a bit before continuing. _**'I was a little ill-prepared for what becoming a vampire would do for me. At one time, I even thought of committing suicide, squandering the second chance Master gave me.'**_

'_**But you DID adjust, didn't you, Rally?' **_Moria implored mentally.

'_**Yeah, but it was rough going,' **_Rally added. _**'There were a few things I had to adapt to, like controlling my bloodthirst. If I'm not careful, I could possibly end-up killing some innocent person, which would've forced Integra to get rid of me… and I don't want to do that to her, Moria! And I'm even covering another disadvantage – having to see people like Integra, Walter and Dad grow old and die, while I'm still looking young. I probably not going to be able to convince you not to follow me as a vampire… but I DO want you to do this for me.'**_

'_**And that is?' **_asked Moria.

'_**Think about what you're doing to yourself if you make that decision. Ask yourself, 'is this the best path for me? Will all the trouble of the prospect of becoming lonely for… possibly a thousand years or more be worth becoming a vampire?' Promise me, Moria that you'll think about it – long and carefully before making your choice.'**_

It took a few seconds before Moria realized that Rally only had her best intentions in mind with this revelation. _**'If it will make you happy,' **_she finally said, _**'then I will give the matter all the thought it deserves. I still wish to be your fledgling – but I promise that I will think about it first.'**_

Rally smiled, sensing the sincerity in her friend's thoughts. "That's good," she said aloud. "Then you can do me one more favor."

"And what favor do you have?" Moria asked, smiling slyly.

Rally then crawled in bed next to Moria, saying, "You can make room for me. I'm bushed."

"Oh I think I can accommodate that," the maid said. "After all, this bed is rather generous. I suspect that we can have at least four people here if we want."

"Good… because there's something else I like to ask of you." Rally was silent for a bit, then laid close to Moria.

"Why do I have the suspicion that someone else is joining us?" queried Moira – only to be surprised to discover Seras lying behind her.

"Well," the Draculina said, "I did learn from Sir Integra that you are interested in me as well. And besides, I'm rather tired, myself."

"But this is so sudden!" Moria gasped, finding herself in-between two cold-bodied vampires. "And besides, I don't think I have the stamina to do anything!"

"Who said you need to do anything," Rally yawned, "except… sleep…"

"B-but… oh bloody hell, they're both out of it," Moria moaned, finding both Rally and Seras deep asleep. "Oh well, it's going to be a long flight back. Might as well make the best… yawn… of it."

Soon afterward, Moria drowsily found herself falling asleep. By all rights, she should be terrified to be in such close proximity to two potentially-dangerous vampires. However, she didn't care one way or the other. Carefully, she snuggled herself closer to Rally's face, and soon found herself falling deeply asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	20. Old Aquiantances, Pt 10

Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 10

**Night Angels – "Old Acquaintances", Part 10**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films, as well as "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**THE HELLSING MANSION, ONE WEEK LATER…**

Moria Hedgley left the shower of her quarters, feeling refreshed and ready for the new day. Still wrapped in her towel, she selected her clothing from the wardrobe – which was her very conservative long-sleeved, long-skirted maid's uniform, which was a natural for her. When you are a domestic servant working for one of the most-prestigious families in England – that family being the Hellsing family, appearance was everything. She inspected her uniform before hanging it on a coat hanger near her bed. Then she inspected it again, making sure there were no hidden tears or misplaced threads on it.

However, once her inspection was complete, Moria then went to a dresser near her wardrobe and mulled over what she often referred to as 'her secret vice' – which contained inside was some very racy and seductive lingerie. To Moria, it was her own way to telling herself that, while she may be a lesbian, she was also a very feminine woman. She took great care in choosing what she would wear this day: white thigh-high stockings, a pair of lacy white thong panties and matching garter belt, and a low-cut white half-cup bra which exposed her nipples of her large breasts – all of which would be concealed by her uniform and apron. _**'After all,' **_she thought wryly to herself, _**'no one else has to know but myself… well, maybe Rally,' **_fondly remembering her link to the vampire Irene 'Rally' Vincent. Once she was satisfied with her uniform and choice of underwear, she dressed herself.

Securing the white cuffs of her black uniform, Moira then made her way to the servants' break room, where she would look-up her duties for the day. But this time, instead of the day's chores being posted on the bulletin board, the duties were handed-out personally by Walter C. Dolnez, the Hellsing family butler. _**'Now that's odd,' **_she thought to herself as Walter handed out responsibilities. _**'Usually, Mr. Dolnez always posts the duties on the board. Why in the world would he do it personally?'**_

"Miss Hedgley?" Walter said, "have you been paying attention?"

"What?" Moria then realized she was so into her own thoughts she missed her assignment. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Dolnez. It's just that… well… you never make the assignments in person."

"Understandable, Miss Hedgley," the Hellsing butler said. "However, sometimes one has to vary the routine just to keep the staff on their toes. Now that is taken care of, as for your assignment, you are to work on the third floor today, as well as serving Sir Integra tea during her meeting this afternoon."

"Pardon me for asking, Mr. Dolnez, but why me?" Moria asked. "Isn't it you that does that duty?"

"Normally yes," Walter said, "but I have to brief Sir Integra on information from the Roanapur mission. Now that the assignments have been handed-out, let us get going."

Almost as one, the staff departed the break room. However, Walter soon called-out, "Miss Hedgley, another word if I may."

Moria turned around, mystified, "Yes?" she asked.

Before he could answer, Walter made sure the staff had left the room, then closed the door. Then stepping close to the maid, he said, "I just need to let you know that the meeting Sir Integra will be having does involve very sensitive information. I must ask you not to reveal anything you might hear."

"I see," Moria said thoughtfully. "Well, since I **was** involved in part with the whole affair, it's easy to understand. Don't worry, I will treat this in strict confidence."

"Nice to hear," Walter said, "Well, off to work then."

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Dolnez."

Satisfied with the assignments, Moria then made her way upstairs to the third level of the mansion. For the last week, though, her workload has been light, mostly because she was still recovering from the slight fracture in her right hand, as evident by the hand brace she wore, as well as giving her blood to Rally. In her consultation with Dr. Trevelyan upon their return from Roanapur, he approved of her proposal of occasionally giving some of her blood to Rally and Seras Victoria, provided she adjust her diet to allow for her blood to recover. Moria couldn't be happier. As for her diet, she adored spinach salad and ate plenty of it, as well as taking iron supplements.

However, neither Rally nor Seras had approached her, so she figured that they were taking their time before asking for her blood. _**'I guess they think I still need to recover,' **_she thought to herself as she began dusting the paintings. For the first part of the day, Moria worked peacefully, either by dusting or vacuuming the floors of the third floor. Occasionally, she checked her watch, being mindful of the meeting she had to serve tea there later on.

But all of a sudden, something intruded upon her mind. Unusual, powerful images began flooding into Moria's head, many of them including Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Alucard, Rally and Seras – nightmare images which included a burning London, many of the Wild Geese dying in battle by the hands of a muscular tattooed woman, as well as a transformed Seras; she was wearing a uniform the color of blood, as well as a mass of writhing shadows in place of her left arm – and most bizarre of all, Rally bowing before the changed Draculina like a knight before his queen.

Moria stumbled backward, reeling from the visions she was having. _**'What… what just happened?' **_she thought in a panic. _**'Those images… they've seem so real! I could even smell the spilled blood in the air! And Rally and Seras… what does those images mean!?'**_

Then a loud yawn brought her back to reality. Turning around, she found Rally right behind her – with her hands positioned parallel to the level of Moria's huge breasts, ready to grab them. Rally also had a sheepish grin on her face, like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. "Eh-heh-heh-heh. Er… hi, Moria, how are you doing… this afternoon?" she meekly said.

"Humph! Really Rally Vincent, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Moria said, smiling. "Your master Seras did warn me of that rather perverted habit of yours! I mean really, sneaking up and coping a feel from behind! It's amazing Seras hadn't disciplined you for doing it to her." She then did something she wouldn't have done months before – she stepped up and hugged Rally gently. "At least you could've asked first, my dear Rally," she added warmly. "I would've let you if you did."

"Uhh… yeah," Rally bashfully said. "Dangit, why did Master have to tell you that? That takes all the fun out of it!" She then yawned again.

"You seem to be up with the birds, Rally," Moira implored.

Rally let herself out of the embrace, stretched and said, "Yeah, Integra wanted me at the meeting. She said that Walter may have some clues about what Radinov had said to me last week."

"Oh yes, this 'Millennium' she mentioned before she burned up."

Rally nodded. "Right. Anyway, I wanted to talk to her for a bit before the meeting, so I got myself up earlier than usual. Nice of Walter to thaw a unit before I got up."

All during this, Moria just listened on, nodding every once in a while at some small fact she mentioned. But all of a sudden, the earlier visions again intruded upon the maid's mind, only more powerful than ever… so powerful that she collapsed to her knees as she tried to take control of the images, clenching her head.

"**MORIA!!" **Rally went to her knees herself, steadying the maid as she cradled Moria in her arms. Curious, she used the link between them to figure out what was going on, her orange-red eyes widening as she caught sight of the fading visions. "Hey, are you alright?" she finally said.

"I… I think," Moria muttered, Rally helping her back to her feet. "I suppose you already know what happened, with the link and all." Rally nodded. "So strange… I could even discern smells within the visions."

"Yeah." Rally thought for a bit. "I already know about your past dreams, but this is something different. I wonder if my bite must've triggered some laden psychic ability within you."

"But the visions… they were so horrible!" Moria said, trembling. "Could I be seeing some sort of future in store for us… and what about Seras? What is this… transformation I witnessed?"

"Beats me," answered Rally. "Look, I've got to get inside the office and talk to Integra. Just don't worry about them for now, but I may have to mention this to her, just in case."

"I hope she'll understand," replied Moria, who resumed her cleaning while Rally walked through the doors to the office inside.

For the remainder of the time before the meeting, Moria continued to work on the third floor, cleaning the windows in the hallways. Then a beeping came over from the dumb-waiter at the end of the hall. Putting away her supplies, she made her way to the door, then swiped her I.D. card before entering the code. The system was put-in after the Valentine Brothers' attack, to keep any force from using the dumb-waiter for access. Sure enough, when she opened the door, a pot of Earl Gray was waiting, steaming. But she was surprised to see four sets of cups as well. "I wonder what these extra sets are for?" she asked herself. She knew that Sir Integra, and possibly Rally would be drinking tea – but the extra cups were a mystery to her. Deciding not to think too much about it, she placed the tea and cups on top of a nearby cart, then proceeded to the office, where she was greeted by Walter, who was carrying a number of file folders.

"Ah, you are early, Miss Hedgley," the old butler said. "Good. Then we can proceed."

Moria just nodded as Walter opened the doors. At the end of the room, Sir Integra was engaged in a conversation with Rally. The vampire was seated away from the windows, mostly to avoid the sunlight. "I think that is also a wonderful idea, Rally," the Hellsing leaders said. "However, I wonder how you are to approach Alucard with that?"

"Oh I don't care what that jerk thinks!" Rally countered. "I'm just glad you're picking-up the license to the set."

"I figured it was about time you approached me with that. Oh Walter," Sir Integra said, finally acknowledging the butler and Moria, "Rally had approached me about a television in her quarters. We came to an agreement upon the matter: she will purchase the set while I will pay for the license. I was wondering if you would be as kind as to help her set it up?"

"I think I heard her mention that," Walter replied. "I did offer to help install it, upon your approval that is."

"Good. Nice to see you too, Miss Hedgley," Sir Integra said. "As soon as the tea is poured, I am wondering if you will join us as we review that Walter had found."

"Me?" Moria gasped.

"Of course. After all, you were present during the Roanapur affair. I would value your input about it." Sir Integra also added, "Besides, I need to talk to you after this briefing. It is not that you are in trouble, mind you. There are just a few… things I would like to discuss."

"Of course, Sir Integra," Moria said, beginning to serve the tea. _**'I wonder what Sir Integra would like to discuss with me?' **_she thought to herself.

'_**Wouldn't you like to know?' **_Rally added mentally. Moria just gave the vampire a dirty look but said nothing, instead handing her cup to her.

"Now that we have gotten that taken care of," Sir Integra began, "it is time we got down to the reason why all of us are here… namely the identity of this 'Millennium' that Natasha Radinov had warned us about. What have you found, Walter?"

"I am afraid not very much," the butler began. "We were able to make inquiries through MI-5, as well as accessing the resources of the C.I.A. in the United States, as well as resources of the British Library. So far, we were able to find at least 10,513 references to the name, as well as the identities of 380 doomsday cults around the world, as well as a 'Star Wars' fan database in Los Angeles, California."

"Huh?" Rally mused.

"Yes, why 'Star Wars'?" Sir Integra added.

Walter looked a bit embarrassed as he said, "It refers to the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo's ship."

"Great!" Rally grumbled. "I got up at an hour that is terrible to vampires like me just to hear that bitch Radinov gave us a worthless clue!"

"I do apologize for getting up this early, Rally. However, I do not believe that Radinov felt it was worthless, if she risked so much to give us this clue." Sir Integra again turned to Walter and asked, "Is there anything more you can give us, old friend?"

"I am afraid not, Sir Integra," Walter answered. "The only other thing I can relate is the meaning of the word – the span of one thousand years."

Sir Integra just nodded, feeling just as frustrated as Rally. Then, while mulling over the question, a look of discovery came over her face. "Now that **IS **something!" she said.

"I beg your pardon, Sir Integra?" Walter inquired.

Rally attention was also grabbed. "You figured it out, Integra?" she added.

"Indeed I have!" Sir Integra then got up from her chair, lit her cigar and said, "You know, it is any wonder you do not remember, Walter. What I am talking about is the Army of the Millennium… the order that sought-out the glory of an empire lasting for a thousand years, so much so that they plunged this world into a massive war!"

"My God!" Moria gasped. "Sir Integra… you don't mean…?"

"I do… the Third Reich of Adolf Hitler!" Sir Integra declared.

For a few seconds, the silence within the room was so deep, you can hear a pin dropped. It took a while for Walter to say, "Now I remember what you are talking about, Sir Integra!"

"What are you talking about, Walter?" Rally asked.

"It was a long time ago… near the end of the war," Walter began. "Sir Arthur, Sir Integra's father, had learned of a facility in Warsaw that was in the process of creating artificial vampires and had sent myself and Alucard to deal with it. It was during the last days of the uprising in the Jewish Ghetto there, and both of us had managed to destroy the facility and as much of the records there. I do recall we both faced considerable resistance there from several of the SS officers there, but we both dealt with them with moderate trouble."

"Now hold on for a minute?" Rally interrupted. "Are you telling me we may be dealing with a bunch of Nazis? This sounds ridiculous!"

"Perhaps, Rally… but this theory sounds plausible," Sir Integra replied. "Walter, until we obtain information to confirm what Radinov had revealed, I suggest we wait out this… Millennium. Perhaps, if we find where they might be, then finally we could take this battle to them!"

"A good suggestion, Sir Integra," Walter said.

"But it's so disturbing," Moria added. "Sir Integra, do you believe we stand a chance against Millennium where and when we confront them?"

"Unknown, Miss Hedgley," the Hellsing leader said. "Well, with that done, I believe we can call this meeting concluded."

"Thank goodness," Rally said, stretching as she got up. "If nobody minds, I'm going back downstairs to my coffin and Master. Catch you later Integra, Moria."

"You too, Rally," Moria said, but then added mentally, _**'Although I do wish you wouldn't pry into my private thoughts!'**_

'_**Sorry, couldn't be helped,' **_Rally replied. _**'Because of our link, I tend to pick up stray thoughts. Hope I didn't embarrass you, Moria.'**_

'_**No really, but it's so annoying!' **_Moria then gathered-up the dishes before settling herself down near Sir Integra's desk. "So, what is it you want? Have I done anything to offend you?"

"None whatsoever," Sir Integra answered, "but I am curious about a few things about you." She took an appraising look at the maid and continued. "From what I have observed first-hand, and from reports I received from Seras and Rally, you should be somewhere else but here. You have excellent marksmanship skills, your martial arts are top-rate," she then held up a sheet of paper, "and from this e-mail I got from Mr. Okajima, you are a first-class linguist! Clearly, you could be one of the Hellsing Organizations finest agents!" Then eyeing Moria closely, she asked, "So why are you wasting it all by being a maid?"

Moria was surprised. _**'She IS serious!' **_she thought. Taking a sip of tea, she took a deep breath and said, "Well quite frankly, Sir Integra, I did not believe that my skill were even worth mentioning. My shooting and fighting skills were mostly my grandfather's idea, mostly so that I could defend myself from those who would find that I am a lesbian offensive. Regarding my language skills, I only thought of it as a hobby. And for the last… well, I enjoy being a maid! Preparing meals, cleaning, dusting… I just enjoy keeping a tidy house. I really don't think I'm **THAT **special."

Sir Integra just shook her head, smiling. "Oh how wrong you are. In my line of work, I have to look for individuals who excel in many fields, despite how they may feel about themselves." She then leaned closer as she added, "But I do know you are right about your work as a domestic servant. You do seem to enjoy yourself, despite the difficulty of some of your tasks. So if you do not mind, I would like to propose a compromise."

"A compromise?" Moria repeated.

"I would like you to act as a part-time agent to the organization," Sir Integra began. "You will work exclusively with Seras and Rally on their assignments, as well as learn from them." She then got up, walked around the desk and faced the maid. "Seras has the knowledge and training from her time with the London police that you may find to your advantage. Also, there is Rally's know-how with firearms to consider. And from what I observed, you are seemingly getting along with those two vampires… if I am not mistaken, almost to the point of being lovers." She smiled as she saw Moria blush. She then took the maid's hands into hers and asked, "So I ask you Miss Hedgley… no, I ask you, Moria, will you please consider this compromise? If you do, you would do your grandfather, Commander Farguson, a great service."

'_**Grandfather…' **_Moria thought wistfully, her eyes tearing up. Then drying them off, she looked Sir Integra in the eyes and said in a firm voice, "Yes… I will consider your kind offer, Sir Integra! It would be my honor!"

"Thank you." Sir Integra then sighed and added, "You have been working hard since our return to England. I suggest you take a couple of days off with pay, starting imminently."

"W-why thank you, Sir Integra!" Moria then looked at the tea set and added, "But what about…?"

"Oh I will have Walter take care of that, so I would not worry too much about it," Sir Integra replied. "I suggest you get yourself ready for…" she blushed slightly as she said, "whatever the following days take you."

"Oh yes I will! Thank you!" the maid said, bowing slightly as she left the office.

As the doors closed behind the maid, Sir Integra then turned around to face the window. _**'Believe me, Moria, I am certain Rally and Seras would appreciate it.' **_But then her face betrayed a grim look as she added, _**'But what about this new threat before us? What will this… Millennium throw at us now?'**_

**XXX**

It took a few minutes before Moria had discarded her uniform and gotten dressed in a pair of knit jeans and a button-down short-sleeve blouse. Since it was still afternoon, she planned to got out to Harrods's and do a bit of shopping. _**'I have to admit,'**_ she thought, _**'it's all a bit sudden… but since the lady says it's okay, I might as well take advantage of the rest of the day!'**_

'_**Way to go, Moria!' **_Rally's voice repeated in her head.

'_**Oh, you again?' **_Moria quipped. _**'Oh well, I guess no harm done. Well Rally, it looks as if you, I and Seras are going to be working together! You wouldn't have anything to do with this, wouldn't you?'**_

'_**Who me? Oh I just gave Integra a few suggestions, that's all.' **_There was a pause before Rally continued, _**'Hey Moria, I was wondering if you would come down to me and Master's quarters after you get back?'**_

'_**Why certainly, Rally… but… what about…'**_

'_**Oh are you thinking about Master?' **_said Rally. _**'Don't worry, she'll be here, too. Now why don't you get shopping?'**_

'_**I'll do just that. And I will see you tonight.' **_Taking the time to get on a little light make-up, Moria then made sure she had her billfold and took off.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN 'INTERLUDE'…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And thus ends 'Old Acquaintances'… but NOT the end of the storyline! I have to admit, this was one of the longest 'Night Angels' stories I had written so far. And now we've got a new angel, Moria to the cast, who made up most of this chapter. Let me know what you think of her.**

**Until next time… LATER!!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	21. Interlude

Night Angels – "Interlude"

**Night Angels – "Interlude"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

The sun was close to setting as a taxi was waved past the gate of the Hellsing manor. Near the front gate, Pip Bernadotte, leader of the Wild Geese, watched in fascination as the vehicle made its way to the door of the huge mansion. As soon as the rear door opened, Moria Hedgley, burdened with several bags, managed to struggle out of the cab. Setting down the packages, she managed to pay the cabbie before resuming her load. "'Allo, Mademoiselle Moria," the one-eyed Frenchman greeted the struggling maid, "how was your trip?"

"You can ask me later," Moria groaned in French, "just help me out with these damned packages!"

"Oui-oui, Madam, just don't get too cranky on me!" Pip then had taken a sizeable quantity of the packages from Moria and helped her upstairs. "Zo," he continued, "I heard zat you are going to working more with Mignonette and Rally, non?"

The maid nodded. "It seemed that Sir Integra felt that my combat skills were worthy of being a part-time agent within the Hellsing Organization," she said, "And please, could you reply in your native tongue. I realize you can understand English but I could use the practice."

Pip nodded, and then noticed some of the items in one of her bags. "A new language book… and tapes, too," he said, then looked further. "So now it's Romanian, isn't it?"

"Oui," Moira replied. "I just looking through all the books and tapes they had and thought it would be an interesting one to learn."

"I do recall there's one of the Geese zat is fluent in Romanian," Pip added. "Maybe you might want to drill your progress with him, non?"

"I do… and if I get the nerve to even get near him, I might try with Alucard as well," Moria said as they got to her quarters. As soon as she unlocked the door, the two made there way into the room. "Merci, Captain Bernadotte. Climbing up the stairs with all that might have caused me to have an accident."

"I appreciate zat," the mercenary said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd best supervise ze Geese at ze target range."

"Then I won't hold you back, Captain," Moria answered. "See you in the morning!"

"And you, too. Adieu," Pip repeated, closing the door as he did.

Soon afterward, Moria collapsed on the bed, weary from this afternoon's shopping excursion. "I'm glad that's over," she said to herself, careful not to let her thoughts run stray, least the vampire Irene "Rally" Vincent – who she was bonded to – caught them. "And I still have to get ready for… whatever Rally and Seras has in mind downstairs." She then produced the language kit she purchased, looked at it and smiled. "Still, it was pretty productive; gotten some new lingerie, as well as this little thing." She then glanced over to the windows, noticing the sun was setting. "Well, no use putting things off too long." Getting up, she found a small bottle of a light-scented perfume, dabbed a little of it behind her ears, then set off for the sub-basement level.

But as she descended the stairs, Moria couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. Granted, this would be her second time down into the bowels of the mansion, but for some reason, she felt more at home down here – and that slightly unnerved her. "I don't believe that I could possibly get adjusted to this place the way I have," she muttered. "Feels like a damned dungeon to me. How in the world Rally and Seras get used to this place is beyond… **EEEEPP!!**" So much she was in her own musings, she had nearly ran into Alucard, who was standing in front of her.

For a few seconds, the No-Life King did nothing, his eyes covered-up by his glasses. Then he smiled, which only unnerved Moria further. "Well now," Alucard purred, "headed down for your meeting, I see."

Moria gulped. "Uh… yes, Mr. Alucard. I…"

"Please, just 'Alucard' will do. And don't worry, I have no intention of harming you," the red-clad vampire said, still smiling. "If I did, I would certainly be in a big fight with Rally Vincent. And I really don't have any wish to fight her, if you follow my meaning. She can be very vicious if she wanted to, the way her powers had grown."

Sighing in relief, Moria was able to relax, but she did ask, "She… would?"

"Yes. You see, you belong to her… figuratively speaking," Alucard explained. "In short, you are under her protection. Any other vampire who wishes your blood would have to have her permission to do so… and would think twice before trying to take it without first asking her!" He then relaxed his stance and eyed the maid seriously. "You have been given a unique opportunity, Moria Hedgley – the chance to learn under two very special vampires. I'm certain my master Sir Integra has told you of what you might find from them."

"Indeed I do," Moria said, nodding.

Alucard took an appraising look at the young girl and added, "And in addition, you might learn firsthand what a vampire has to endure every night. Something to think about… if you ever wish to join Rally Vincent into the darkness as her fledgling."

"It's nice that you have such faith in me," Moria began, "but I'm not certain that Rally wishes for me to become a vampire. In fact, I promised her I would think about the prospect first before making such a decision."

Alucard nodded. "A wise notion, to say the least." He then sighed and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to see what my master has in store for me. I will see you later." He then left the maid to her own devices. However, as soon as she was out of earshot, he muttered, "With all the preparations Rally and Seras are making at this moment, I hope the girl has a good time tonight."

Not hearing Alucard, Moria made her way through the dim corridors of the lower levels of the mansion until she reached the door to Rally and Seras' quarters. Steeling her nerves, she lightly tapped on the door… only to find it swing open as she did! "How odd," she mused.

Deciding to be brave, Moria crept inside the room. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the gloom, but when they did, she could see that the room was apparently deserted. Quietly, she ventured further into the room, wondering where the vampires were. What she didn't see, though, were the forms of two individuals behind her, blending in the shadows.

"Rally? Seras?" she asked, peering into the bathroom but seeing nothing. "Alright, this is ceasing to be funny!" she growled as she returned to the center of the room. It was then she noticed she was not alone, seeing a form in front of her. Scared but not wishing to show it, she decided to challenge this unknown person. "If you're thinking of harming me," she said, going into a defensive stance, "then you better get to it now, because I'm going to show you no quarter if you do!"

"Okay, calm down Moria," Rally's voice announced in front of her, stepping forward as she did. But when she came into view, it was all Moria could do not to faint outright! Rally was totally nude – and smiling in a rather seductive manner. "I'm just here to help celebrate our new arrangement."

"Uh… uh… uh…" Moria stammered, backpedaling away – only to be restrained gently by Seras, who was also nude! "What in the devil!?" she gasped.

"Oh don't worry, Moria," the Draculina purred as she began to unbutton the maid's top. "We, along with Rally, are going to have a little fun together." She then nuzzled the back of Moria's neck, causing the brunette to shiver as she added, "Besides, you did see me and Rally make love when we were in Roanapur."

"Y-yes, but I… **AHHHH!!**" Moria soon found her right breast being fondled by Seras.

Rally, in the meantime, finished what Seras had started, unbuttoning Moria's blouse – and catching sight at what she was wearing. "Oh my," the dusky vampire giggled, seeing the half-cup bra, "such scandalous undies! Even the nipples are exposed!" She then kneeled and gently pulled-down the pants. "Wonder what you've got down here?"

By now, Moria wasn't thinking clearly as Seras unhooked her bra. The vampires were seeing her in her most intimate manner, causing her pulse to race. In the meantime, Rally began to remove her thong panties. "We better take these off before they get damp," she said… then took a double-take at the maid's exposed crotch. "Oh my," Rally chuckled, "looks like you shave, too… and from the looks of it, your pussy's almost drenched!"

"I… uh… I had myself waxed… just yesterday," Moria groaned, Seras massaging her breasts. "I'd rather not use a razor blade down there."

"Waxed? Wow that **HAD** to hurt!" Rally replied standing up. "I think we'll leave the garter belt and stockings alone… they make you look better." Seras then backed away as Rally took Moria into her arms. "You look like you're about to pass-out. Here, let me guide you to bed." She then led Moria to the coffin/bed in the center of the room.

"Rally," Moria said breathlessly as Rally laid on top of her, "please know that… this is my first time. Please… be gentle?"

"Don't worry," the dusky vampire said, drawing closer to her face, "I will… you cutie." She then looked over at Seras, who was seating herself next to the bed. "What about you, Master?"

"Oh… I think for the time being, I'll just amuse myself by watching you and Moria go at it," Seras replied, pulling up a chair backwards beside the bed and sitting down. "After all, this is her 'first time'… and I think it's only fair that you do the honors, my dear Rally."

"Why thank you, Master." Laying on top of Moria, she then said, "So… do you think you can handle it, Moria?"

"I think I can adapt… my lovely," was the sultry reply, Moria slinging her arms over Rally's shoulders.

The answer that Rally made was, "Alright," then she and Moria's lips met.

For the better part of two minutes, the two, vampire and human, kissed on the bed, and when they parted, their tongues still played with each other. At the same time, Rally's left hand kneaded Moira's left breast, occasionally pinching the hardened nipples gently, all the while, the human girl began moaning loudly.

After their tongues parted, Moria had found herself gasping, trying to fathom the sensations she was experiencing. "Rally," she managed to say, "that was… phenomenal!" Looking deeply into the vampire's eyes, she added, "Is that… all?"

"Oh no," Rally whispered, "I'm just getting started." She then started to lightly kiss Moria's body, starting at the chin and slowly working downward – which prompted the maid to moan louder.

As soon as Rally gotten to Moria's breasts, she taken the right nipple into her mouth, sucking it as her right hand began to grope at the left breast. Moria gasped, surprised at the electric sensations she was experiencing as Rally's ice-cold mouth worked its magic. _**'Oh my god!' **_she frantically thought. _**'This… this is better than any of my fantasies! I'm not certain I will be able to hold out!'**_

Satisfied with the results of her ministrations, the dusky vampire continued downward, lightly kissing Moria's taunt stomach – briefly licking the naval as she did, which caused the maid to moan even louder. The she arrived at Moira, generously-dampening hairless crotch, sticking her cold finger inside the pink folds. **"AHHHHHH!!" **Moria bolted upwards, the sensation a powerful shock. **"Rally… I beg you," **she cried, **"don't torture me like this!!"**

"That's not what I have in mind… Moira dear," Rally purred, pausing for a bit before she began to lap at the girl's juicing slit.

"**YEEEEEAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!" **The feeling of Rally's cold, wet tongue upon her sex nearly drove Moria mad. **"OH GOD… OH GOD!! AUUUUGGGHHH!" **Every lap Rally had made was like a jolt of electricity to the maid. Moria's head began thrashing to-and-fro, gasping and screaming as she did. This was more powerful than any orgasm she had… and yet Moria knew she hadn't came yet! She was beginning to wonder if, when she did came, if she was going to survive the experience.

At the same time, Seras simply sat in her chair, watching Rally make love to Moria. She smiled, wondering how the maid was enjoying herself. "Beautiful," she breathed. However, she did notice something about Moira that made her wonder. _**'Her teeth,' **_she thought to herself, _**'did I see… fangs? That's impossible, Moria's human!' **_She just shrugged, possibly discounting it to a trick of the dim light.

In the meantime, Moira had found herself bracing, preparing for the moment when she climaxed. She was afraid of possibly dying as a result of her orgasm, and yet wishing she did. She tensed up every muscle in her body, delaying its reaction as a result.

This activity was not lost to Rally, who noticed Moria was clenching. _**'Thinking about delaying the inevitable, are you my dear?' **_she thought to herself, still licking Moria's slit. _**'Well, I've got a solution to that!' **_It turned out, during her many lovemaking sessions with Seras, she had discovered an ability that turned-out to be... handy in situations where her master was deliberately holding back. Plunging her tongue deep into Moria, she then stretched it, covering the full length of the maid's love canal – until she reached the cervix. When she found her target, she then touched the tip of her tongue firmly against it – and into Moria's womb!

That did it! Feeling Rally's cold tongue plunging deeply into the core of her womanhood caused Moria to lose control. Eyes wide, she suddenly arched her back, at the same time spraying her secretions into the vampire's face. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **The power of Moria's orgasm was phenomenal – as if every nerve in her body short-circuited!

It lasted over ten seconds, afterwhich Moria collapsed on the bed, eyes still wide and a trail of drool coming from her panting mouth. Seras looked closely at Moria's mouth, examining her teeth. Sure enough, no fangs… but still, the Draculina wondered what was it she saw.

"Moria… are you alright?" Rally finally said, her face still wet from the maid's climax. She began to look concerned, not seeing a reaction from Moria. Instead, she saw a blank look on her face, with no apparent expression Rally can see. **"MORIA… ANSWER ME!!" **Rally was beginning to wonder if she had driven her insane.

Then finally, a smile crept over Moria's features, at the same time tears began streaming from her eyes. Finally acknowledging her lover, she looked into her eyes and gasped, "Rally… that was… the most wonderful thing that you did!" She then began sobbing as she drew Rally in for a kiss, delighting in the taste of her passion. Finally calming down, she added, "If you and Seras can do that **EVERY **night… it will be worth it!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Rally replied, "but you did have me worried for a bit. You really went-off like a shot! I was a little concerned that I may have fried your brains!"

Then Moria turned Rally on her back, saying, "Thank you for your concerns, my lovely," she purred. "Now let me show you my gratitude." Almost immedietly, she had repeated what Rally had done to her, slowly making her way down to Rally's crotch. Upon reaching it, she placed her fingers inside the two rings that pierced her labia, spreading them as she did. _**'So THAT'S what they're for! Rally, you are a naughty one, that's for sure!' **_Smiling, she then began to lap at the pink folds that were exposed.

"**UHH… MORIA, ARE YOU… UHH… SURE THIS IS YOUR FIRST… OHH… TIME?" **Rally managed to gasp, surprised at the unusual ease Moria was working her magic. **"YOU'RE… YOU'RE… A NATURAL, THAT'S FOR CERTAIN!!"**

For about ten seconds, Rally endured an apparently gifted Moria's lovemaking, blissfully ignorant about her master's whereabouts – until she noticed Seras strattled over her face. "I know you're busy at the moment, Rally," the Draculina purred, spreading her labia, "but do you have a little time for me?" Rally didn't answer, instead grasping Seras' hips and beginning to service her.

For the next hour and a half, the three women had done just about every lesbian sex act ever known – and possibly inventing a few new ones on the spot! So it wasn't any surprised that after such an aerobic and vigorous sex session that the three had laid down together, Moria in-between the two vampires. The maid then decided to break the silence between them and said, "You know… I was a little surprised that you two haven't gotten a chance to sample my blood yet."

Rally thought for a moment. "I wasn't sure you wanted to, Moria," she replied.

"Well, I've talked to Dr. Trevelyan last week. I told him what I wanted and he approved, provided I increase my iron intake to rebuild my blood afterwards," Moria said. "I've been taking vitamin supplements, and I have increased by intake on spinach salad. So I'm saying it's alright if you and Seras sample my blood."

"I guess if the doctor approves," Seras replied, "then I think it would be alright… but I have to ask Rally first, since she's under your protection."

"I don't mind, Master," Rally said. Then turning her attention to Moria, she added, "I'll only take a little. Remember, you still got your promise to me."

"I remember," the maid replied, craning her neck up.

"I think I'll take a… different approach, if you don't mind," Seras smirked.

Then gently, Rally sunk her fangs into Moria's neck, causing the maid to gasp slightly. At the same time, Seras bent down, taking the maid's left breast into her hands and bit carefully into the inside. Both vampires took only a couple swallows, then licked the wounds to seal them. Recovering slightly, Moria smiled at the two – only to be surprised as both of them left the bed. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked, wondering if she did something wrong.

"We still have to go to work, Moria," Seras said, smiling. "After all, me and Rally still work here."

"Hey don't worry about it," Rally added, kissing Moria's cheek. "We'll be back when the sun rises and pick-up where we left off from." She then pressed the switch on the bed's lid, causing it to close slowly. "You don't mind sleeping in a coffin, do you?"

"Uh… no," Moria muttered, suddenly realizing a minor complication in the working arrangements she now had with the vampires.

"Don't worry about your uniform," Rally added. "I'll ask Walter if I can bring your change in. There's a shower and tub in here when you need it." The lid then closed, Rally concluding telepathically, _**'See you!'**_

'_**Yes… see you.' **_Moria then made herself comfortable inside the coffin/bed, drawing the covers over her. _**'Well,' **_she thought to herself, _**'looks like in the morning I'm going to have to have a little talk with the lady… mostly about adjusting my schedule.'**_

**SIR INTEGRA FAIRBROOK WINGATES HELLSING'S OFFICE, THE NEXT MORNING…**

"I do not quite follow what you mean, Moria?" the Hellsing leader asked, seated at her desk sorting through the latest paperwork.

"Sir Integra, I kindly request that you adjust my hours to accommodate my newest duties," Moira repeated, dressed in her maid's uniform and standing in front of Sir Integra's desk. "You see, I found out during…" she blushed slightly, "a rather involved discourse between Rally and Seras last night… and early this morning that the schedule I have is in direct conflict with my duties to them."

"In what way?" Sir Integra implored, having a faint idea about what Moria meant by 'discourse'.

Moria composed herself, carefully choosing her words before continuing. "Vampires are nocturnal: the night is their natural habitat. Humans like myself, however, exist in the daylight, and as a result have to sleep during the night, which would diminish greatly my ability to aid them in the night." Straightening herself, she added, "In order to be most effective, I must become nocturnal. Therefore, my first request is that my duties be moved to the evening – the time which vampires are most active."

Sir Integra thought for a bit. "That does not seem unreasonable. I believe I can have Walter adjust your schedule for the nighttime hours." However, she did add, "But I wonder how you will be able to sleep during the daylight hours. Your room in the mansion is quite bright, and it could make sleeping difficult."

"Which brings me to my second request," Moria replied. "I wish my quarters to be moved into the sub-basement level – in Rally and Seras' room."

"Really?" Sir Integra's eyebrows raised. "Are you certain you wish to endure such an environment? The sub-basements are not exactly the best place for someone like you. They are a bit cold and damp… not to mention you may have to endure meeting up with Alucard from time-to-time."

Moria smile wryly. "I believe I can adapt," she said. "So, do you accept?"

"Indeed I do, Moria," Sir Integra said. "I will have the Wild Geese move your belongings immedietly, although it would be very clumsy to move your bed there as well."

"That will not be necessary," Moria said. "I spent the last night in Rally and Seras' coffin. It's not that bad, actually. It's roomy and quiet, so I think I can be of no trouble."

'_**Somehow, I have the odd feeling that is NOT the only reason why she would make such an unusual request,' **_the Hellsing leader thought to herself, suppressing a smile. "Very well, when do you wish to start your new schedule?"

"Tonight, if you don't mind," answered Moria.

"So be it, then." Sir Integra then made a few notations, then added, "Now if you do not mind, I have an impossible amount of work to do here." She indicated to the 'in' box, which had a sizable amount of paperwork on it. "And I am afraid that it will only grow larger if I do not address it."

"Then I won't delay you any further," Moira said, bowing before leaving the office.

**XXX**

For the remainder of the day, Walter C. Dolnez had supervised a group of the Wild Geese into moving Moria's belongings to the room shared by Rally and Seras. Of course, Moria had to quickly pack her intimate wear and moved them in ahead of time, not only because she wanted to spare herself the embarrassment of having Pip Bernadotte's men see her treasured scanties, but mainly because she didn't want the Geese – or their perverted leader for that matter – to take a few 'souvenirs' with them afterwards. In any case, not only her clothes, but some of her treasured mementos were quickly moved inside the spacious confines of the room of Rally and Seras with plenty of room to spare.

Taking a rest upon the chair after the last box was placed on the floor, Moria decided to take stock in her new surroundings. She looked upon a shelf on the wall and giggled at the plush panda Rally owned, the fuzzy toy dressed in a Chicago Cubs home uniform. There were also several pictures from Rally's previous life as a bounty hunter, mostly of Rally and her friends. She even noticed a picture of a nine year-old Seras and her parents, then remembering the tragic events the Draculina had related to her about their deaths. Looking around her stacked boxes, she looked at the clock that was near the coffin/bed. Judging from the time, she realized it was almost sunset. "Well, almost time for them to get up," Moria said to herself, standing up from the chair.

However, a small knock on the door distracted her. Opening it, she found Walter standing there, a cart with two units of blood cooling on ice. "Oh there you are, Miss Hedgley. Still recovering from your move?"

"Quite so, Mr. Dolnez," Moira answered. "So, you have Rally and Seras' rations?"

Walter nodded. "Indeed I have," he said, wheeling the cart inside and placing the rations on the table, as well as two bowls. "I suspect they might not be needing these, but it is best to be prepared as well." He then handed a note to Moria. "Also, I have this from Sir Integra… official orders giving Miss Victoria and Miss Vincent the night off, presumably to aid you in getting your things in order, as well as… other matters afterwards."

This disclosure made Moria blush, saying, "I believe I will… let them know about it, Mr. Dolnez."

"Then I will leave the matters to you," Walter concluded, bowing. "Well, I will be leaving you right now. Until tomorrow night, then?"

"Yes," Moria replied, bowing in turn.

Just as Walter left the room and the door was closed, the lid of the coffin/bed chose that moment to open, the two vampires inside awakening. Rally was the first to rise, stretching – then taking a double-take at the boxes lying around the room. "Hey!" she sputtered, "What the hell is going on?"

"It looks like someone's turned this place into some storage locker of something," Seras added, also bewildered.

"Oh don't worry about all that," Moria said, reassuring the two. "This is all my stuff. Starting today, I'm moving in with you two."

"You're kidding?" Rally asked, scratching her head. "You… move into a damp, musty dungeon… with two potentially dangerous vampires?"

"Now don't be jesting," Moria pouted. "I don't think you two are that dangerous. That is… if you count being in bed with you is what you mean!" She then added with a playful smirk, "You two had me screaming last night and this morning; I wasn't certain I would have the stamina to get all this done this afternoon. As for the dampness… well, I have brought a couple of dehumidifiers downstairs that should help."

Seras decided to look around the assorted boxes, saying, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad, Rally. However, this could be a couple of days work, being you might be alone while me and Rally are working."

"Oh don't worry about that," said Moria, presenting Seras and Rally the letter. "Sir Integra said that you two could have the night off. Also, I requested to work the night shift, so that I can be more of a help to you."

Rally took a look at the note, then at the various boxes, as well as a couple of dressers and wardrobes added. "Looks like everything's in order. I guess we can help you get unpacked and set-up. But even with our help, that still means we still have at least four hours to kill before the next sunrise."

"I anticipated that," Moria said, "and afterwards… I don't believe I'm going to say this," she added, blushing, "I want you two to shag me until the sun rises!"

Both Rally and Seras blink in surprise. "Man… that is a stretch, you saying that," Rally quipped.

"Are you certain you have the strength to last that long?" the Draculina added. "I recall last night and this morning you almost passed-out from the stress!"

"I don't care!" Moria answered, then she embraced both vampires. "What I had experienced was greater than any dream and fantasy I could ever have. Besides," she further said, a seductive look in her eyes, "I don't believe no human girl could possibly hold a candle to you two."

Still embracing Moria, Rally and Seras took an appraising look at the maid before replying telepathically, _**'She does mean well, Rally, although I still am a little worried about harming the girl shagging her.'**_

'_**Wouldn't blame you there, Master… but at least she can dish it out as well as she can take it. I say we take her upon it,' **_Rally answered.

'_**But still, I like to err on the side of caution in regards to sex, until she is used to our level of play.' **_A sly look came over the Draculina's face as she added, _**'We DO still have our toy box. I guess it wouldn't hurt to… gradually bring her up to our level. You still have your strap-on?'**_

Rally smirked, bringing Moira closer to them. _**'You know I always do,' **_was all she said.

**END**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	22. London Drift, Pt 1

It had taken a long time, but finally the Chancellor of the Exchequer and Second Lord of the Treasury had finally, after the debauche of the Tower of London, restored full funding for the Hellsing Organization

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 1**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**THE M-5 MOTORWAY, RUSH HOUR…**

A driving rain had set itself down upon the busy highway outside London this night. Motorists, either in cars, vans, or lorries, slogged their way down the wet roads, some of them making their deliveries or others getting home. Either way, it was going to be a rough commute.

All of a sudden, though, a late 1988 Honda Civic, radically customized, began barreling its way erratically down the highway. Suddenly, it swerved clumsily in front of another car, causing that car to crash into it, which in turn started a chain reaction of other vehicles, one plowing into another.

One of those vehicles turned-out to have been a tanker truck, which jackknifed away in order to avoid the other cars. However, the tanker, which was filled with gasoline, had overturned, falling on its side. Almost immedietly, a van has slammed into the tank, bursting the shell and igniting the fuel, causing a huge fireball to billow around and upwards, enveloping the other crashes.

**XXX**

**THE HELLSING MANSION, A FEW MINUTES PRIOR…**

It had taken a very long time, but finally the Chancellor of the Exchequer and Second Lord of the Treasury had finally, after the debauchle of the Tower of London, restored full government funding for the Hellsing Organization… which now meant they could finally restore their troop levels to that of before the massacre led by the Valentine Brothers. Of course, the organization was still prohibited from recruiting directly from the British Army and MI-5, but that didn't exclude bolstering the membership of the Wild Geese.

So with a few calls, a motley group of various mercenaries now found themselves in the main parlor of the Hellsing mansion, awaiting whatever they were about to face. Some of them busied themselves while waiting looking out at the driving rain outside. "So what in the world are we going to do?" one mercenary asked.

"Whatever it is, I sure hate to think its security work," another added. "I didn't sign-up to shadow some rich dude's ass!"

Another had turned to one man – Alfie Henderson, a felon from Chicago – and said, "Do you think we're going to be fighting in London."

"Who cares? I'm just glad to be out of Chicago," Alfie muttered, who was still a little confused about his sudden displacement. For the last couple of years, he had contentedly been serving a five year sentence for breaking and entry, grand larceny, and receiving stolen goods, proving himself to be a 'model prisoner'. Then all of a sudden, several members of Homeland Security had approached the supervisor of Joliet State Prison, requesting that Alfie be entrusted to their care – which meant, as he found out, being flown to London for he found out was his expertise in explosives. However, when he asked about the terms, all his caretakers would ever say was, 'You'll find out when you get there'.

"Alright, settle down, ze lot of you!" a voice called out. Soon, the leader of the Wild Geese, Pip Bernadotte, dressed in a Hellsing uniform, walked in front of the group. "I know all of you are wondering what in ze world are you doing here." The one-eyed Frenchman smiled as he added, "All of you have been recruited to fight monsters."

Alfie simply glanced-up, hardly surprised. However, one man said, "You've got to be kidding! Fight monsters?"

"It is true," another voice added. Stepping to one side, Pip allowed the source of that answer – Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – to walk inside the parlor. "Your duty is to hunt down and destroy creatures that subsist on human blood. You will fight them with bullets, garlic and holy water; drive a stake through its heart, cut off its head, burn the body and scatter its ashes at a crossroads." She then smiled as she added, "For further instructions, consult Bram Stoker."

Several of the mercenaries had looked at Sir Integra as if she was insane. "That's crazy," one of them chuckled. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as vampires!"

"Asshole," Alfie muttered under his breath. He knew better.

"Then everyone is quite mistaken," Sir Integra interjected, "or more precisely, we have kept the world in a state of blissful ignorance." She then straightened herself as she added, "For over one hundred years, the Hellsing Organization has waged a silent war against the undead in the service of Queen and Country… vampires in particular." She then made a small laugh as she pointed to the far end of the parlor and declared, "For those of you who still doubt my word… then I present to you a genuine vampire!"

Everyone turned to where Sir Integra was pointing to… only to see Seras Victoria leaning against a wall. "Uh… good evening, gentlemen," the Draculina said nervously. However, Seras thought to herself, _**'I can't believe Integra has gotten me to do this again!'**_

Quietly, Pip had sided next to Sir Integra and whispered, "I wonder if ze men will try what I did in zese situation when ze Geese first came here?"

"Then let us watch and find out," was all the Hellsing leader said.

It didn't take long. One mercenary, a rough-looking black-haired man with facial stubble, got up from his chair. "Now wait a minute," he grumbled, walking up to Seras, and then examined her. "Are you telling me you're a vampire, little girl?"

"Yes I am," she replied, smiling nervously. "How do you do?"

The burly man took a few more minutes to study the Draculina, and then burst-out laughing at me. "I… take it you're laughing at me?" Seras said uncomfortably.

"Then I suggest you do something to correct it," Sir Integra said, not looking.

"Oui, Mignonette," Pip added. "I like to see you put him in his place, non?"

Seras' eyebrow rose. "Oh I see," she said, brightening. "Alright then."

"Hey Vic," one of the mercenaries said to the laughing man, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Oh lay off!" Vic roared, still laughing. "If this girl's a vampire, then I'm the Jolly Green Giant!"

"Well then," Seras replied in a low voice… then gave the laughing mercenary a light flick to the forehead, which opened up a cut on it, as well as causing Vic to stumble backwards.

Vic stopped laughing, a stream of blood coming down near his eyes. But before he could react, Seras flicked him further – although each flick felt like being kicked by a mule! After stumbling backwards, Seras advanced upon him, covering a distance of three feet in an eyeblink, and flicked him one last time, sending Vic flying backwards thirty feet into the stunned crowd.

Sir Integra leaned over to Pip after the show was through, whispering, "Experiencing a bit of… déjà vu, Captain?"

"Just a little bit, mon commander," the Frenchman replied, forcing himself not to laugh. "I'm just fortunate I wasn't at ze receiving end zese time."

In the meantime, the other mercenaries had helped the unfortunate Vic on his feet. "Are… are you alright?" one of them said, still stunned at what happened.

Vic just shook his head. "I don't believe it," he snarled, staring bullets at a smiling Seras. "All that little… whatever, did is tap me! It's as if that bitch was some sort of monster!"

"Then call yourself lucky, human," Alucard's voice called out, afterwhich the red-clad vampire walked through the parlor wall. "The Police Girl may be a lower-powered vampire, but she is more than a match than the rest of you whining cowards!" Indeed many of the men, including Vic, had to scramble to get up and back away.

"**ALUCARD!!" **Sir Integra snapped, annoyed that her servant decided to scare her new men. She would have added more, but Pip held-up a hand.

"Eet's alright, Sir Integra," the Wild Geese leader began, "I asked Alucard eef he could make an appearance." He then turned to the Nosferatu and added, "Merci," bowing as he did.

The No-Life King then bowed in turn, added, "You're welcome. At least this group of wannabees seem to have a little bit more on-the-ball than when the Geese first came here. Now if you'll all excuse me, I must be going. I leave you to this bunch of cowards!" Deciding not to walk through the wall again, he took the door out of the parlor.

Pip then returned to the gathered men, stating, "Zat was just an example of what we'll be facing. Believe me when I say zat I do not want any chicken-shit cry-babies in zese unit. Anyone who doesn't wish to fight ze undead, zen I suggest you leave right now… otherwise, follow me." Oddly enough, all of the men decided to follow him, although Vic continued to give Seras a poisonous look. The Draculina, for her part, just gave the group a cheerful wave as they left.

As the men filed out of the room, Sir Integra watched as they left one-by-one. However, as Alfie passed by her, she held out her hand. "Not so fast," she said. "I wish to talk to you."

Alfie paused, then recognized her. "I thought I knew you," he began. "You were there when Rally busted me in that alley. If you hadn't stopped her when she had that gun of hers in my jaw, I might not be here right now." He then though further and added, "Come to think of it, you were there when Rally got into trouble with that booby trap Goldie made me set-up. Do you happen to know if she's alright, by any chance?"

"That is for later," Sir Integra said plainly. She then held-up a file folder and studied its contents. "Albert 'Alfie' Henderson, former U.S. Army engineer, court marshaled after stealing and selling explosives on the black market, spent the time after leaving the stockade running various criminal enterprises until your capture. Spent the last two years of a five year sentence in the state prison in Joliet, Illinois, with conduct possibly qualifying for release on good behavior." She then closed the file and added, "However, with your current record, it would have been extremely difficult to obtain legitimate employment, the end result possibly a return to criminal activity."

"That's the story of my life," Alfie commented. "So could you tell me what the hell am I doing in England instead of Joliet?"

"That I shall," the Hellsing leader said. "However, I expect those who work for me to abide with proper conduct. If you end up betraying the trust I have extended, I will personally have you flogged within an inch of your life and have your carcass shipped back to Joliet to serve the remainder of your sentence, do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal," Alfie answered, a little unnerved by the edge in Sir Integra's voice.

"Good." Sir Integra then eased her hard demeanor by adding, "But since you have exhibited exemplary behavior since your incarceration, I decided to offer you this second chance. All you have to do is to offer your services for a minimum of one calendar year. If, after that, I feel that you have proved yourself to be of value to me, I will notify my contacts in your country's State Department to have your civilian and military criminal records expunged – as well as your discharge status in the U.S. Army changed from 'dishonorable' to 'honorable'." She then smiled, further adding, "Clearly you can see the advantage of serving me for that time."

"That I can," Alfie added. "Okay, since I can't refuse such an offer, I accept your terms."

"Very good," the Hellsing leader said. "Now, I want to further add that, while you have already met Alucard and Miss Victoria, the Hellsing Organization has a third vampire at its service. That vampire would like to meet you personally."

"A third vampire… wanting to see me?" Alfie wasn't sure he wanted to meet this creature, especially one who as requested him personally. "And just who is this vampire, might I ask?"

"I think I will let you discover for yourself, Mr. Henderson," Sir Integra said. "Now, I am a busy woman, so I will let you go to your appointment."

Alfie said nothing as he exited the parlor, although he was a bit mystified about a vampire knowing who he is. Since when had he met **ANY **vampire for that matter. Possibly someone who simply claimed that he was a vampire, just to score points with Sir Integra. Deciding that thinking too much about the subject was only going to give him a headache, Alfie just decided to go ahead and find this… being.

But just as soon as he rounded a corner, a familiar voice called out to him. "Hey Alfie, what's up?" Surprised, he turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Irene "Rally" Vincent, who was wearing sunglasses, waving at him.

"Rally!" exclaimed Alfie, smiling. "I'm glad to see you're well. I was a little worried the last time I saw you, back in that warehouse, remember?"

"Sure do," Rally replied.

"All the same," the former criminal continued, "I'm a little surprised that you're over here than in Chicago."

"I work here now," Rally answered. "Integra's an old childhood friend of mine, so when she approached me about the job, I decided to take it." Her face then grew serious, "Alfie, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"How about later, Rally?" Alfie said, starting to walk off. "Sir Integra said that there was another vampire that wanted to talk to me, and I after seeing the first two, I don't want to keep him waiting. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going. Catch you later."

"Alfie, wait!"

As strange as it seemed, Alfie noticed a sense of urgency in Rally's voice. "Is there something you need to tell me about, Rally?" he asked.

"Alfie… since when does a vampire know you personally?" Rally said, a tone of sadness in her voice. Perplexed, Alfie just stared at her. Then closing her eyes, Rally removed the sunglasses and looked squarely at the engineer.

Alfie was shocked! The blue eyes that he was used to seeing in Rally was replaced by orange-red ones, which seemed to glow on their own. When he finally made the connection, his own eyes widened – not out of fear, but in amazement. "No way… you're the vampire, Rally?"

The nod he got was the confirmation he needed. "Alfie… like I said, there's something I need to talk to you about," Rally repeated, "and I really want you to listen."

**XXX**

"Hey take it easy, willya, Vic?" one of the mercenaries chuckled as Pip led the group to the shooting range. "So you got beat up? Big deal! I've known you to take a beating and get right up and continue fighting!"

"Yeah Hal, but this is different," Vic growled, still sore from his beating. "This organization is supposed to be hunting vampires, and yet they got **TWO **of them! Sounds hypocritical if you ask me."

"Listen you two," Pip put in, overhearing, "zere's a reason zose two are here! Alucard just happen to be bonded to Sir Integra's family, and Mignonette was once his servant! Zey, along with…" but was interrupted with two of the original Geese, Sergio and Andreas, called over to him.

"El Capitan?" the Spaniard began, "we need a little help with the uniforms for the new men. We could use your help in that?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Pip then made his way out. "Now zese won't take long. Just don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, mon amis."

The newcomers just looked as the three departed, then were distracted by the sound of gunfire coming from the range. Curious, the men entered – and just happened upon Moria Hedgley at one of the stations. The pretty young brunette, still in her maid uniform and wearing eye and ear protection, was shooting at a target placed at least 100 meters away.

The men just looked at the buxom maid, scratching their heads. "Man," Hal said, shaking his own head, "they even have the maids armed. Talk about a strange house."

Another one looked at the target Moria was shooting. "Hey, get a load at the spacing of those shots!" he said, pointing at the target. The group of shots placed on the target was tightly spaced. "She's good, that's for sure," the mercenary continued.

Vic was looking, too – only not at the target. "Who cares?" he leered. "My sights are on **HER**. I mean, get a load of those tits – and that ass of hers – it just doesn't quit!" He then began to side over to her, adding, "Just keep an eye out for the captain while I make my move!"

"Are you crazy, Vic?" Hal said. "You remember the last time you tried to get a piece of ass?"

"Yeah, we ended up running for our lives when her father found out – not to mention not getting paid for the job!" another added.

Ignoring his fellows' warnings, Vic just walked next to Moria, smiling suavely. "Hi there, beautiful," he said as Moria finished a clip. "I see you're quite talented with that Glock 22 of yours. I just happen to be quite a shot myself – and not just with a gun. How about after orientation we find a quiet place to get to know each over better?" No reply, just Moria setting down the empty clip in preparation to reload it. "Uh… miss?" he continued. Then he realized she was still wearing her earmuffs. He then tapped her on the shoulder.

That got her attention. Turning around, Moria lifted one of the cups of the earmuffs. "Pardon?" she asked.

Finally getting her attention, Vic continued with, "Like I said before, I noticed that you're a good shot. I was wondering, if you had any free time, that you and I… get to know each other. So what do you say?"

Moria studied Vic carefully. To her, the mercenary had a sleazy bearing to him, not to mention he smelled. Deciding to let him off easy, she answered, "I'm afraid not, and I've got quite a bit to do after practice. Besides, I'm not interested in you… or any man, for that matter." She then returned to reloading her clip.

Now Vic had a vicious scowl on his face. "Oh… some sort of carpet muncher, are you?" he growled. Roughly grabbing Moria's upper arm and turning her around – much to his companions' alarm – he then snarled, "Okay, dyke, you're not going to refuse me!"

It was at that moment that Moria's eyes had locked on Vic's. She looked angry.

**XXX**

"So that's what happened," Alfie said as he and Rally sat in chairs next to each other. "Rally… I'm sorry that happened to you. If that bitch Goldie hadn't gotten me to make that booby-trap for her…"

"Hey don't worry about it, Alfie," Rally said, patting him on his left shoulder. "Most of it was my fault anyway; I walked into Goldie's trap without thinking about it." Sighing, she looked at Alfie and added, "Besides, since we're going to be working together from now on, I just wanted to talk to you and let you know that there is no hard feelings."

"Thanks," Alfie laughed. "I was worried for a bit. Still, I'm a little bit curious why Sir Integra would be interested in a felon like me for her organization in the first place."

"Who do you think recommended you to Integra in the first place?" Rally chuckled. It was then that Alfie caught on, then smiled. "You may have made a few mistakes, but you do deserve a second chance. At least after the year is up, you'll be able to take advantage of vet benefits once the status of your discharge is changed."

"No doubt," added Alfie, standing up. "Well, I better get myself back to the group. There's still my uniform to get, not to mention my billet."

"Oh let me come along," Rally offered. "I need to check on someone and…" All of a sudden, though, something had caught the dusky vampire's attention. She then darted in another direction, shouting, **"ALFIE, FOLLOW ME!! THERE'S TROUBLE AT THE RANGE!"**

"**RALLY, WHAT'S GOING ON!?" ** Getting no answer, Alfie followed Rally, who was at that moment telepathically contacting Sir Integra and Seras.

**XXX**

"**OW-OW-OW-OW-OWW!! HEY LET ME GO, YOU BITCH!!"** Vic yelled while the rest of the mercenaries stood agog. The look on Moria's face was that of barely-contained rage as she had her left foot against the prone Vic's jaw. His right arm, meanwhile, was being wrenched painfully backward, her left leg being used as a fulcrum while her right hand pressed it against her knee. If that wasn't painful enough, she had also twisted his wrist around, while prying the second and third fingers apart. **"SO HELP ME, YOU FUCKING DYKE, THE MINUTE I'M… OWWWW!!" **He then found his arm further pressed against Moria's knee.

"I would watch that foul mouth of yours if I were you," the maid snapped, "otherwise I'll render this arm of yours totally useless!"

The other mercenaries were still in shock. "Boy, all he did was grab her arm and in one second – wham, he's on the floor!" one of them said.

"Makes me wonder about the rest of the staff," Hal added.

At that moment, five individuals converged upon the firing range – Rally, Alfie, Seras, Pip and Sir Integra. **"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON!?" **the Hellsing leader raged.

"Sir Integra, y-you have to help me," the rather restrained Vic began. "You see, this female had gotten mad for no reason, all because… **YEEEOOOWW!!**" He found his fingers spread further.

"Liar!" Moria snarled. "Sir Integra, this lout came up and tried to proposition me. When I turned him down, he tried to get rough and I had to defend myself."

"N-no way!" Vic squeaked. "All I did was…" but then froze when he caught sight of an angry Rally, her eyes glowing bright.

"Oh shit," Hal gasped, seeing the dusky vampire for the first time, "they've got a **THIRD **one!"

"Quite right," Sir Integra added, "and if you ever think about concocting a falsehood around her, then she will **PERSONALLY **show you the error of your judgment!" Then turning to Pip, she added, "Well, where were **YOU **during this episode, **CAPTAIN?**"

"Well… mon commander," Pip began, "Andreas and Sergio needed help with allocating ze uniforms for ze recruits and…"

"And you abandoned supervising these recruits to do what they could have done themselves?" Sir Integra sarcastically said. "Your first duty was to keep this rabble from causing trouble, not quartermaster chores! Now I suggest you correct this problem or I will do it for you… by cutting your pay!"

"**ULP!!" **Suddenly, poverty seemed a least favorable outcome in the Frenchman's future. "Oui-oui, Madame, I will see to eet now!" Turning to the men, he called out – in an agitated tone, "Alright, ze lot of you, to ze barracks… **NOW!**" He then added to Moria, who still had Vic at her mercy, "Mademoiselle, eef you may?"

Moria nodded, then released the mercenary from her grip. Vic was tempted to immedietly attack the maid, if he hadn't once again catch sight of an angry Rally. Reluctantly, he got up and followed the others… but he made a note to somehow return the favor to the maid – one day.

"If you'll excuse me, Rally," Alfie said, following the mercenaries, "I've got a feeling that includes me! We'll catch up on things later."

"Okay, Alfie," Rally said, waving to the mercenary. However, as soon as they were out of earshot, she added, "I think we better keep an eye on that one guy Moira ran into, Integra. I've got a feeling that guy's going to be trouble. I wonder how Pip is going to handle him?"

"He will probably come down one the whole lot of them quite hard, I am afraid," Sir Integra answered. "I did dress-down Captain Bernadotte in front of his men, and I have a feeling that in order to salve his wounded pride that he will take it out on them."

"Good luck to him," Seras remarked, then said to Moira, "Are you alright? He seemed quite large."

"Well, it was nothing I couldn't handle," Moria dismissed, who then gathered up her gun and ammunition.

The four women then exited the range, where Walter C. Dolnez was waiting for them. "I assume the situation was resolved to your satisfaction, Sir Integra?" the old butler said.

"Quite so," Sir Integra replied.

"Good. While you were away, we had received a call from Scotland Yard," Walter began. "It seems that there was an accident on the M-5 motorway and was wondering if we could send an investigation team down to the scene."

"What?" Sir Integra's voice was fairly reeking with exasperation when she replied, "This organization if for the defence and protection of England from the evil undead, not to investigate the occasional fender-bender! Have you told those idiots of the Yard that?"

"Well, ordinarily that would be my first response to the situation," Walter replied, "but…"

Sir Integra didn't like the tone of that 'but'. "But what?" she added.

"Ma'am… the request came from Sir Townstead," the butler said.

Rally took note, as well as Seras. "So it may have to do with the FREAKs again?" she summized.

"It would stand to reason," Seras added. "Sir Integra, do you wish us to go to the accident scene?"

"By all means," the Hellsing leader said. But in an afterthought, she added, "You know, this might be a good opportunity for Moria to join you as well." Turning to the maid, she further added, "Would you accompany them, my dear? This would be considered as your first true field assignment."

"Yes, Sir Integra," replied Moria. "But could I first change out of my uniform before I do?"

"Yes, please but be quick about it. Rally, go down to the motor pool and have your car warmed-up and ready. Please be aware that it is still raining out, so dress accordingly."

"Will do," Rally answered. "Moria, I'll have the car up front and waiting for you."

"Yes, thank you," Moria called out as she made her way to the sub-basement levels.

**XXX**

It was only in the last week that Moria had fully moved into the darkness of the sub-levels of the mansion, along with the vampires that had become her lovers. She quickly went through the wardrobe, found a blouse and denim jeans, comfortable boots – and a raincoat – then stripped-off her uniform and re-dressed herself.

As she was making her way out the door, she happened to look upon a small dresser near it. A pile of mail, obviously left by Walter, was lying on it – and one envelope with a certain name on the return address caught her attention. Picking it up, she opened the letter and quickly read it. She then found something else inside, namely a bank-issued money order – one for £25,000.

'_**Funny,' **_she told herself, _**'I keep telling Father I have a job now and no longer need this.'**_ Moria then smiled and added, _**'Oh well, he DID make all the trouble getting this to me, so I might as well deposit it. I'll see if I can ask Rally to take me to an ATM after we get back.' **_Folding the money order, she stuffed it in her jeans pocket, further thinking, _**'Father's been gone all this time and he still care about me. I just wish he was there when Mum got killed, as well as Grandfather.' **_Taking note about the time, she made her way out the door.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I don't really think I've covered the fact about Moria's parents yet. I did give plenty of time about her maternal grandfather Peter Farguson, but I've got something special in mind for her… and it might be a shock. If you've followed the love scene in the last chapter, then I think you might know what I'm leading to, but I like to hear from you. Please, R&R, then let me know about your ideas.**

**Until the next chapter… LATER!!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	23. London Drift, Pt 2

Night Angels – London Drift, Pt

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 2**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**THE M-5 MOTORWAY, LATER THAT NIGHT…**

The rain was still falling, even after the explosion had faded. In the air, the acrid smell of burned flesh and gasoline still permeated the air as the various fire and rescue brigades began the clean-up of the horrific crash scene. As the hours would later go by, the sounds of departing ambulances would be almost constant, the rescuers vainly hoping for signs of life within the heated rubble. But more often than not, their efforts would only be rewarded with despair and disappointment.

And at the head of the scene, near the source of the deadly chain-reaction pile-up, Sir Reginald Townstead, chief inspector of Scotland Yard – and secretly a member of the Knights of the Round Table, guarded a section of the crash from the rescuers; his only comment was the preservation of a crime scene. Standing under his umbrella, he looked at the source of the tragedy – a late-1986 Honda Civic, the right side caved-in and the hood crumpled.

"What a bloody waste," he said under his breath. Secretly, though, he hoped that the investigative team he requested from a fellow member of the Round Table, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, would arrive soon – mostly so that the rest of this mess could get cleaned-up before the morning rush.

During this contemplation, a constable, wearing rain gear, approached him, tapping Sir Townstead on the shoulder. "Chief Inspector," the young man began, "there's a group of young women in a foreign-built car asking to approach. They had said that you requested them."

"I see," Sir Townstead mused. "Very well, have them waved in. It's time we've got this sad business taken care of."

"Right-o," the constable replied, then made the request over his radio.

**XXX**

Outside the barricades sealing off the accident scene, a blue 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT-500 patiently waited for permission to enter. Inside the car, Irene "Rally" Vincent, seated at the driver's seat, gently tapped on the steering wheel. Next to her, Seras Victoria leaned back in the seat, sighing impatiently. Meanwhile, in the back seat, Moria Hedgley looked ahead, trying to catch a view of what's going on. "Looks like something happening over where those constables are gathered," the maid, who like her fellows was dressed in causal clothing and raingear, observed.

"About time," Seras grumbled impatiently, straightening herself in her seat. "We've been waiting at this stop for far too long."

"Wouldn't have been too bad if they hadn't gone to your window, Master," Rally chuckled, starting up the car.

"You would think they would have seen an American car, though," the Draculina added. "I've known the difference since I was in diapers."

In the meantime, one of the constables that Moria saw made his way to Rally's side. "Alright ladies, you can go in," he said, motioning the other constables to move the barricade, "but I would be careful in there. We don't know if the roadway has been damaged because of the fire and there's still debris out there."

"That's okay, we'll keep an eye out for it, Constable," Rally answered. "Thank you."

Edging the car slowly forward, the three women could only look in horror as rescuers pulled a badly-burned body out of one car, while others were treating an injured little girl on the side. "This is tragic… utterly tragic!" Moria gasped.

"It certainly is a mess, no doubt about it," Seras added.

Rally looked around and added further, "This is worst than the start/finish line at Talladega after a 'Big One' hit. The only difference is that at least the drivers are still walking about afterwards… not all these burnt corpses."

"What are you talking about, Rally?" Moria asked, a little confused about the statement.

Seras laughed. "Remind me to let you know about Rally's various obsessions – like NASCAR for one."

"Is that it?" the maid replied, catching on. "Well at least you could've compared this scene to a form of motorcar racing that I could identify with, like one of the Formula 1 circuits."

"Oh really?" Rally snorted. "Personally, the only F-1 race I'm really interested in is the Grand Prix in Monaco. Now don't get me wrong Moria, it's not that I don't like F-1 racing. The cars that they race are really something… high-tech works of art. It's just that… there's always something exciting about seeing Tony Steward breaking through the pack in the final turn to take the checkered flag! Now that's something to watch!"

"Tony Steward?" Moria thought for a moment, then asked, "Is he related to Jackie Steward, then?"

Rally groaned inwardly, nearly bouncing her head on the steering wheel. "No," she mumbled, while she heard Seras laughing behind her hands. Deciding to forget her embarrassment, she looked ahead of her. "Okay, this is as far as we can safely go." Ahead, another barricade was erected, and with even more constables guarding it.

As soon as Rally had the Cobra parked with a reasonable amount of backing space, the three women got out, the two vampires first, while Seras assisted Moria out of the cramped back seat. As soon as everyone was out, the three made their way to the edge of the barricade. "Excuse me ladies, what is your business here?" one of the constables challenged.

Rally then presented a card to the constable – a royal access pass. "We're here to see Sir Townstead, Constable," she said.

The constable looked at the card. "I see. Follow me, if you would?" he said, urging the girls on.

They only traveled a few feet when the constable leading them caught the inspector's attention. "Ah Miss Vincent, nice to see you again," he said. "And Miss Victoria, a pleasure to see you as well." But then, Sir Townstead caught sight of the woman behind them. "Moria?" he asked, surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here as well!"

"Nice to see you as well, Uncle Reggie," the maid replied, causing a bit of confused looks on Rally and Seras. "Sir Integra assigned me to Rally and Seras as a part-time agent."

"And a good thing she did. I really thought you were wasting your talents by just being a maid," Sir Townstead said. "Well, shall we get to it?"

"Uhhh… yes, please," Seras said. As soon as the three got going, the Draculina leaned over to Moria and asked, "Uncle Reggie?"

"Oh don't worry you two, we're not related," Moria laughed. "I've been always calling him that since I was a little girl."

Sir Townstead overheard and added, chuckling, "I'm an old friend of Moria's maternal grandfather, Peter Farguson. Moira's mother was his only child and since we didn't see much of her father's relations, I, more-or-less, became somewhat an adoptive uncle to her." He then paused in his reminiscence by saying, "Well, I won't keep you three any further. Time we got to the cause of this tragedy."

The four proceeded down the pile of wrecked cars, stepping over mangled heaps of wreckage as they did. As soon as they arrived at the head of the line, Rally gasped in horror. **"OH MY GOD!! THAT'S AWFUL!!" **She then raced over to the wrecked Civic, studying it from front grille to rear wing. "Oh man, I hate to see something like this, a beautiful car abused like this… a total mess! If Bean Bandit ever saw something like this, I'm certain he would've sneezed bricks just at the sight of it!" She then bent down into the left-front wheel well, adding, **"OH CRAP! THE STRUTS AND THE FRONT END ARE TOTALED, TOO!!"** She morosely placed a hand on the front fender, moaning sympathetically, "Your owner must've loved you, you sweet thing. But I'm certain someone could salvage something in you so that you can live again in another form."

Sir Townstead scratched his head. "What was that all about?" he said, confused.

"Don't ask me, Uncle Reggie," Moria added with a deadpan tone. "I'm just as confused as you are."

After a few minutes of Rally apparently mourning over the wrecked Civic, Sir Townstead cleared his throat. "Well," he began, "now that the proper… er… memorials are done with, I would like to ask you ladies to take a look at the driver's side, if you don't mind." He then motioned to the deputy chief inspectors milling about and added, "And don't mind the lads here, they're well aware of the situation you people of the Hellsing Organization are facing. If something wicked happened around here, they'll cover for us."

"Because of what, Uncle Reggie?" Moria asked.

"Must be because of this guy," Rally added, looking at the driver's side of the Civic – the driver looking like a rotting corpse. "Sir Townstead, is it possible that the fire did this?"

"Not likely," Sir Townstead replied. "It doesn't look like the flames from the explosion of the petrol truck reached this far."

"Well he certainly couldn't drive the car in the condition he was in." Rally scratched her chin, trying to figure out the situation. "Sir Townstead, is it possible… **IRK!!**" All of a sudden, the corpse's hand had shot across the window, grabbing Rally by the throat. At the same time, it had opened the wrecked door and exited the car, exchanging hands in the process in order to clear the window opening.

At the same time, several of the D.C.I. under Sir Townstead's command drew down on the creature. **"CHIEF, THE BODY'S A GHOUL!!" **one of them called out, trying to aim at the creature.

"**TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!! WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU BLODDY IDIOTS, SHOOT THE DAMN THING!!" **Sir Townstead called out, also taking aim.

"**WE CAN'T!! WE DON'T HAVE A CLEAR SHOT AT THE THING!!"** the D.C.I. said.

At the same time, Moira and Seras took-up positions to try to aid their lover, who was struggling to escape. "Somebody… shoot this thing!!" Rally managed to croak out, trying to escape.

"Rally, we can't get a clear shot at the ghoul!" Moria yelled, her Glock 22 in hand and trying to find an opening.

"Then… shoot through **ME **to get to this bastard!!"

'_**Shoot through her? But my gun has blessed ammunition!' **_Moria thought in horror. She took a few seconds struggling mentally, then she took aim, saying in a low voice, "Forgive me, Rally." Reluctantly, she pulled the trigger, sending the blessed bullet through Rally and into the side of the ghoul, forcing the undead being to release the vampire, who quickly fell to the ground in obvious pain.

Now the ghoul's attention was turned to the warm-bodied humans, immedietly charging at Sir Townstead. But oddly enough, before it reached its target – the creature found itself being restrained by Moria in a 'test of strength'. Shocked, the chief inspector then raced towards the woman and began to try to have her release it, calling out, **"MORIA, FOR GOD'S SAKE GET OUT OF THE WAY!! LET ME HANDLE HIM!!"**

"**JUST GET BACK, UNCLE REGGIE!!" **Moria yelled back, turning to face her adopted uncle.

Sir Townstead drew back, not because of the force of Moria's words – but from what he saw of her! Moria's eyes, normally a gentle emerald green, were now a bright bluish white – as well as the upper and lower canines appearing long and sharpened. "You stay away from my uncle, you monster!" Moria further snarled at the ghoul as she fought it hand-to-hand, her usually lovely voice coming out as an almost-ugly lupine snarl.

"**MY GOD, MORIA LET ME HELP YOU!!" **Seras added, going behind the ghoul to try to pull it off. The Draculina gasped as she saw Moria's transformed face, which looked almost murderous.

For the better part of thirty seconds, the two women fought the ghoul, but neither was gaining ground. Rally, slightly recovering from being shot, craned her head upwards and saw to her alarm that Moria was in the fight of her life. Almost immedietly, she tried to get up, but fell back to the ground in pain. Not giving up, the dusky vampire again tried, her strength sapped from the blessed round hitting her…

…Until a huge shot rang out, severing the ghoul's head from its shoulders and dropping to the ground. Both Moria and Seras fell back from the shockwave, the brunette's expression and eye color returning to normal. Surprised, everyone turned to the direction of the shot… and saw Alucard standing on a light standard, a smoking Jackal in his hands. "My forgiveness, ladies and gentlemen, but this fight was going nowhere, so I thought I would help," the No-Life King replied in his rich baritone voice. Floating down from the standard, he gave Moria a hand. "You surprised me, Moria dear," Alucard continued. "I never really thought one like you would be able to fight off a ghoul unarmed."

"I… I did, didn't I?" she said. "Well, I guess one doesn't really know what one is capable of until the stress hits you." Then Moria remembered something. **"OH MY GOD… RALLY!!"** She then raced over to where Rally had managed to pick herself up. "I'm sorry, Rally, are you alright?" she pleaded, almost in tears.

Rally managed to sit herself up, albeit painfully, and replied, "I… think so. Look, don't blame yourself, Moria, I told you to shoot through me and you did. My thanks. But now…" she winced painfully as she added, "I think… I may need a little help from you to recover, if you'll please?"

Realizing what Rally was implying, Moria nodded and said, "Yes… I understand, my lovely." Quickly, she pulled aside the collar from her neck. Struggling, Rally managed to move close to her neck, where she plunged her fangs into it. Gasping slightly, all the maid could do is moan sensually as the dusky vampire fed from her.

As Rally fed on Moria, Seras quietly walked up to Alucard. "Master," she said, "during the fight, I saw something on Moria I think Integra should know."

"I saw it, too, Miss Victoria," Sir Townstead, still eyeing Moria being fed upon by Rally. He then whispered to Alucard, "This is what we all feared about the girl."

Alucard didn't say anything at first, silently nodding. He then replied, "I would not panic if I were you, knight. Let us make our report to Sir Integra first, and then we can talk about it to her." Sir Townstead nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Rally had finished with Moria, licking the bite wound to close it up. "Thanks, Moria," she said, standing up. She then noticed the young maid standing up with an unusual vigor. "Are you sure you're alright?" the dusky vampire asked. "I took at least a unit and a half of blood from you."

"I'll be fine, Rally… really," Moria said, not showing the least bit dizziness from her experience.

"Up and about with no apparent ill-effects from being fed upon either," Sir Townstead noted quietly, with both nosferatu and Draculina nodding. Deciding to change the subject, he said, "All the same, it's best that I come with you girls when you make your report to Sir Integra. You don't mind, do you Moria?"

"Don't be silly, of course I don't mind," the brunette answered. "But… what about your investigation, Uncle Reggie?"

"I'll have the lads conduct the evidence gathering around here," Sir Townstead answered. "As for the driver, we'll see if we can get the body to a state that it would be acceptable for the family to claim it, provided we find some identification."

Rally looked at Seras. "I don't see anything wrong with Sir Townstead coming with us," she said. "What do you think, Master?"

"I have no problem," the Draculina said, glancing over at Sir Townstead and Alucard. "Why don't you take Moria to the car?"

"Sure thing," Rally agreed, walking alongside Moria back to the Cobra,

As soon as Seras confirmed that Rally was out-of-earshot, she turned to Sir Townstead and asked, "What in the world are we going to tell Sir Integra, Master?"

"What else, Police Girl – the truth," Alucard solemnly replied.

**XXX**

**HELLSING MANOR, LATER THAT EVENING…**

"'Tuners'?" Sir Integra queried. Herself, Rally, Seras, Moria, Alucard and Sir Townstead were gathered in the Hellsing leader's office, with Walter C. Dolnez nearby, serving tea along with Moria. "In my father's time, those vehicles would simply be called 'hot rods'. I did not think there would be a separate category for them."

"Understandably correct, Sir Integra," the old butler and former vampire slayer replied, handing a cup of tea to Sir Townstead. "Miss Vincent informed me about it. This class of 'hot rod' would entail utilizing inexpensive and easily-obtained Japanese or European cars, then modifying them extensively, either by exchanging or rebuilding their engines, application of 'ground effects' molding, upgrading the suspension and tires until they become a little more than standard equipment, both in appearance and speed."

"But it's not cheap, though," Rally added. "I've seen a lot of these tuners with at least £5000 to £8000 worth of accessories – and that usually includes extras that are not 'performance grade' mechanicals – but stuff like trim lighting, expensive sound systems, custom paint and rims. And usually the owners of these cars are not satisfied with all that they put into them, and often go to great lengths to build, at least to them, the ultimate car."

"Which may include outright thievery to obtain the money they need to do this," Sir Integra mused. She then looked at a copy of The Times on her desk, "And even if they use legitimate means to obtain the funding for the custom work, some of them often use their machines for illegitimate 'thrill seeking'. This is the latest news concerning a local car club, the "Royal Rockets" they call themselves. It seems they have a penchant of racing their vehicles around the public roads, wreaking havoc in their wake." She looked at Sir Townstead and added, "Have you made an identification of the ghoul driving the car and is does he have any to these ruffians?"

"We have indeed." Sir Townstead then produced a driver's license from his pocket. "Stanley Hardwicke was his name – or 'Suicide Stan' as he was known among the ranks of the Royal Rockets, for his habits of 'risk-taking' in his exhibitions. Odd thing, though – that, although he was a member of the club, he usually shied away from their street shenanigans and concentrated more on legitimate events." He then scratched his chin as he added, "Come to think of it, there is one such event scheduled to take place outside London one week from now. Hardwicke was listed as one of the favorites, particularly in the 'drifting' category."

Sir Integra mused over these pieces of evidence. "It somehow makes sense, that someone within the membership of the Royal Rockets may be a FREAK, and may be feasting on either his fellows or other members of this community of motor enthusiasts. Our only problem is finding a way of infiltrating this group in order to flush-out this monster and eliminating it."

"The one problem that I see, my master, is that we may have a problem accomplishing just that," Alucard said. "If, from what I've heard from both you, Sir Townstead and Rally Vincent is true, then these particular humans would be a closely-knit group, and would be very suspicious of anyone outside their little circle of hooligans walking amongst them."

"Wait a minute, Master," Seras added, "what about Berttle?"

"You mean the Wild Geese member in charge of the motor pool, Seras?" Sir Integra inquired. "What about him?"

"Well… if I recall correctly, he's been working on a similar car of his own," the Draculina said. "He's kept his involvement with the Hellsing Organization secret, saying he's working for a private security firm. He has a Honda Civic similar to this Hardwicke fellow. He might be the one we can go to!"

"That's right, Master!" Rally added. "I even helped him out with some of the wrench-turning and the heavy work. So far, he's got just a little more work on it – he wasn't satisfied with the engine the thing originally had – said it lacked the horsepower he was seeking, and it also needs a rear wing to make it complete." Then inspiration hit the dusky vampire. "Sir Townstead, is there any way we can salvage some of the parts from that wrecked car?"

"Now that you've mentioned it," the chief inspector put-in, "that car had a very good engine in it, not to mention the rear wing was reasonably undamaged. The investigation team should be finished gathering evidence from the car, so I don't think it would hurt if we can part-out the thing, in quiet, of course."

"I cannot wait to see the results of the work," Sir Integra said, then turned to Moria and added, "And speaking of work, I suggest you cut-short your workload for tonight and get some rest."

"But Sir Integra," the maid protested, "I'm feeling alright! I see no reason to stop early!"

"You gave Rally a considerable quantity of your blood to allow her to recover from being shot with your bullet," the Hellsing leader countered, "which gives me cause to worry about your health."

"But…" Moria sputtered.

"Forget it, Moria," Rally chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Whenever Integra has an idea, she won't give up on it, no matter what."

"And you, Rally," Sir Integra added, smiling, "I suggest you join her in resting."

"**W-WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING!?" **Rally gasped.

Still smiling, Sir Integra continued, "You were struck with a blessed bullet from Moria's gun, my friend, which is my cause for **YOUR **concern!"

Rally just slunk her shoulders and groaned, "Alright, alright, I get it! I'll take the rest of the night off! Geez, even as a vampire, I never get a break!"

'_**Well I wouldn't worry too much about it, my lovely,' **_Moria told Rally telepathically. _**'At least we have a little extra time together tonight, if you follow my meaning.'**_

Rally just smiled. _**'I think I understand.'**_

'_**Alright you two, I know what you're thinking about,' **_Seras smirked to Rally. _**'Just because I cannot hear what you two are talking about doesn't mean I know what you're planning. I can tell just from your body language.' **_She then smiled further and added, _**'Go ahead. I'll join you two later. There's a little… something I have to take care of over here first.'**_

'_**Gotcha, Master,' **_a relieved Rally replied.

Moria looked confused. "What was that all about?" she asked aloud.

"I'll explain later, let's just get going." Rally then took the maid's hand as they left the office.

Sir Townstead happened to watch the two, and as they left said, "Somehow, I have the funny feeling those girls have something else in mind besides resting."

"I'll have to agree with you, Chief Inspector," Seras said, with Alucard grinning in agreement. Then both vampires' expressions became serious as the Draculina said, "Sir Integra, something happened during the investigation at the crash site I think you should be told of."

"Does this involve the incident where Moria fought off the ghoul?" Sir Integra asked. "I have to admit, that is very unusual. Very well, you, Alucard and Sir Townstead relate what you have saw."

"Yeah," Seras sighed unenthusiastically. She was wondering how she was going to take it.

**XXX**

At the same time, Rally and Moria had made it to the landing on the ground floor, and was about to go to the sub-basement level when something caught the dusky vampire by the corner of her eye. Turning, she found Alfie Henderson, newly-dressed in a Hellsing uniform, and Pip Bernadotte, the leader of the Wild Geese, walking towards them. Immedietly, though, Alfie saw the blood stains on Rally's right side. "Geez, what happened?" he said, alarmed.

"Oh nothing, Alfie," Rally began. "We happened to run into a ghoul at that accident scene earlier and I told Moria to shoot through me to stop him. Would've been nothing… but Moria's gun just happened to have blessed bullets in it. Nothing that would've killed me, though, but it did hurt." Rally then noticed Alfie's uniform and whistled approvingly. "Boy, you look sharp there, Alfie. How did orientation go, by the way?"

"Oh, it was alright… except the captain here," he replied, thumbing at Pip, "got on all of us hard over Vic's mischief. Guess being chewed-out publicly by the boss got to him."

"Nice of you to tell her," Pip growled. "Now I suggest you get yourself to ze firing range, alright?"

"Er… alright, Captain," Alfie squeaked, saluting then making a mad scramble to the Hellsing's indoor shooting range.

But after he had left, Pip motioned Rally closer. "Eef I was you," he began, "I would geev Vic a little breathing room for ze next few days. After what… Alfie mentioned, I made a discreet look at Vic's resume." He then shuttered and added, "From what I saw… and what I've heard from ze rest of ze new men, he was involved in somewhat shady workings in many of his hirings… which, I may add, may have involved some unwarranted killings of civilians in some hot spots."

"You're kidding, Pip?" Rally gasped, shocked.

"But then why did you hire him with all those red-flags on his record?" Moria added.

Pip just shrugged. "I only learned of zeze in ze last hour. Look, eef zat guy ever deed anything zat would compromise ze integrity of ze Hellsing Organization, I would personally ask Sir Hellsing to convene a firing squad on him immedietly!"

"Let's just hope it doesn't get to that part, Pip," Rally replied.

"Oui, mon capitan," Moria added in French, then descended the steps along with Rally. "Au Revoure."

Somewhat subdued, the two descended the stairs to their quarters. However, as soon as they were down, Moria suddenly yelped in surprise – Rally had snuck-up behind her and was now groping her breasts. "My word!" the maid gasped as the dusky vampire began to massage her hands. She then giggled, "Rally, you are so naughty! Can't you even wait until we are inside?"

"I'm sorry, Moria," Rally said, drawing closer to Moria's ear, "but I just wanted to get you in the mood, that's all."

"Well at least wait until the door's closed," laughed Moria. "After all, I hate to think what would happen if you started undressing me out here in the corridor!"

"Yeah, that would give Alucard a cheap thrill." Rally then released Moria, then picked her up and carried her. "Remember," she said, as she opened the door, "you did give me some of your blood tonight. Don't want you passing out before we get to bed."

"Quite right," the maid replied, lightly kissing Rally as they entered their room. "I hope you have something special for me when my birthday comes up in seven days."

"Really? How old will you be then?" Rally asked.

"Twenty."

A thoughtful look came over Rally's face as she set Moira down and began to undress her. "I guess I'll have to look through your underwear drawers to see what gift ideas I can come up with."

"Just don't tell me what you're buying, that's all I ask," Moria giggled as she started undressing Rally in turn.

**XXX**

"**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JESTING!?" **Sir Integra gasped in shock as she leaned forward on her desk.

"Believe me, Integra, this is no joke," Sir Townstead countered. "Moria has this absolutly murderous look on her face when she fought the ghoul, which made her altered features and voice even more frightening."

"I have to confirm what the Chief Inspector and Seras saw," Alucard added. "Moria Hedgley's new abilities could be the sign we were told to watch out for."

Seras paused for a minute. "Come to think of it," she said, "there was another instance where I saw evidence of Moria's fangs, but didn't think much of it at the time."

"When was that?" Sir Integra asked.

For her credit, Seras blushed before answering, "Well… I'm rather embarrassed to tell you this… but… myself, as well as she and Rally were intimate at the time… and believe me, I thought it was a play of light… but…"

"Say no more, I see what you mean," Sir Integra interrupted, also blushing. "Well, I guess I should contemplate what to do next. Walter, please show Sir Townstead out, if you don't mind."

"Very well, ma'am," Walter replied, bowing. He then escorted the Chief Inspector from the office, closing both doors as he did. Seras also excused herself, which the Hellsing leader did.

However, for the better part of a minute after they left, Sir Integra just sat in her chair, alone in her thoughts. Alucard, for his part, kept quiet, not wishing to disturb his master. Then the Hellsing leader rose from her chair and walked over to one of the wall panels. Touching a secret switch, the panel slid back, revealing a safe with a keypad instead of a combination dial. Punching in her code, the safe opened, inside were various documents and relics that were hidden from Iscariot. But Sir Integra reached for one particular document – a plain sealed envelope, with the phrase 'for Moria' handwritten in front.

Alucard casually strolled to the safe, noticing the envelope and recognizing it. "You still have it, even after all the chaos Incognito had caused this organization?"

"How could I not safeguard it, Alucard?" Sir Integra sadly replied. "For the better part of three years, I had prayed that I would never have to present this to Moria… knowing what harm it would cause. But now… it seems to be all in vain." Her thoughts went back to that night…

**FLASHBACK, THREE YEARS PRIOR…**

The mansion had been repaired, following the massive assault on it by the Valentine Brothers… and it was a week after the incident in the London Underground involving Paladin Anderson. However, Sir Integra couldn't dwell upon the past. She was now going over various resumes, hoping to rebuild the organization's ranks, which were not depleted.

A knock on the door, however, distracted her from her work. "Yes?" she asked, looking up from her paperwork. Then a great smile came over her face. "Commander Farguson, it is good to see you again!"

Smiling, Peter Farguson, supreme ground commander of the Hellsing Organization, walked inside, his bald head still bandaged. "Nice to see you as well, ma'am," he replied, saluting. "To be honest, though, I'm glad for any excuse to get out of the house. With all the attention Moria has been lavishing upon me, I was more than a little concerned she might accidentally kill me with kindness."

"Moria? Oh, your granddaughter!" Sir Integra leaned back into her chair and added, "So how has she been doing these days. Has she recovered from the accident that had killed her mother?"

"Quite so," the old soldier said. "Funny thing, though. That wreck was very brutal, yet she came through it with barely a scratch. In fact, she just turned seventeen just last week." A glum look came over Farguson's face as he added, "Sad thing about my daughter, though. Poor girl never had a chance."

"Yes. She was a good woman and she will sorely be missed." Sir Integra then changed the subject. "So, what brings you here, Commander?"

"This, for one," Farguson said, producing a sheet of paper. "Been to see Dr. Trevelyan yesterday. He's cleared me for light duty; no combat until this damned head injury completely heals. However, that doesn't mean I can begin training the replacements. Like to bring in Miss Victoria as well."

"Very well, you have my clearance to do so." Then Sir Integra noticed a certain… pensiveness in Farguson's stance. "Anything else I should know?" she asked. "I have noticed a bit of unease in you."

Pausing, Farguson sighed heavily as he said, "It's concerning Moria, Sir Integra… and in a way, Moria's father Kenneth. For the last few days after my daughter's funeral, the whole thing has been weighing heavily on my mind, not sure how to approach it."

"Approach what?" asked Sir Integra curiously.

"Before I do, I want to make a few things clear first," Farguson replied. "Kenneth Hedgley is a fine man, stout-hearted and loyal to the crown. For the better part of his life, he has dedicated himself to using his abilities to the protection of the citizens, the church and the Crown."

"Abilities?" Now Sir Integra's curiosity was piqued. "What abilities are you talking about?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush anymore, Farguson squared his shoulders and answered, "I'm talking about lycanthropy, ma'am."

Sir Integra's eyes went wide. "Lycanthropy?" she gasped, shocked. "Are you saying that Kenneth Hedgley, Moria's father… is a werewolf?"

"Quite so," Farguson replied. "To be honest, I didn't believe the whole thing at first… that is, until I saw his transformation with my very eyes. Now don't worry, ma'am, from what I've learned from Kenneth, and later Alucard, that members of Kenneth's clan has a certain… control over their transformations, even to the ability to change at will."

"Alucard knows about Kenneth? I generally thought that lycans and midans were natural enemies," mused Sir Integra.

"Quite true. However, because of their innate nobility, Kenneth's clan has won the trust of the house of Dracul," Farguson explained. "You can ask Alucard about this to confirm, if you like."

"That I will." Sir Integra then got up from her desk and faced her commander. "So, what you are saying is that, there is some concern that your granddaughter may have inherited her father's curse, am I right?"

"Correct, but hopefully it may not be," Farguson said. "Kenneth told me that females in his clan don't usually become werewolves, but there have been some rare instances in the family's history where certain women had become werewolves. So he's asked me if I could keep an eye on Moria for the next few years."

"I see," Sir Integra said. "When will we be able to see any signs that she had indeed inherited the curse?"

"Around the week of Moria's twentieth birthday," the old soldier replied. "There will be small transformations at first, but at least a week before the first full moon will it take hold."

Sir Integra nodded. "I know this is a delicate matter… but how in the world will we be able to break the news about this to her?" she asked.

"If I might," Farguson said, "I believe that family should be the one to explain it in the absence of her father. But the latest incident we suffered got me to thinking about an alternative neither myself or Kenneth is around to tell her." He then produced an envelope, with the words 'to Moria' written on it. "I wrote this letter last night, explaining everything. If Kenneth or myself have met our maker… well, I would like you to give this to her."

Gingerly, Sir Integra excepted the letter. "I will place this in a safe place, Commander. However, I hope and I pray that we may not have to do this."

"My thoughts exactly," Farguson sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd best find Miss Victoria and go over the details of the troop replacement."

"Very well Commander, you are excused."

"Thank you, ma'am," Farguson replied crisply, saluting as he did. After he left the room, Sir Integra walked over to her hidden wall safe, opened it, and tenderly placed the letter inside. After the door is closed, she made a silent prayer… mostly for Moria's possible salvation.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now Sir Integra fingered the envelope as once again sat behind her desk. "She doesn't deserve this, Alucard," she sadly said. "I wish there was some delicate way of breaking the news that…" she wiped away a tear from her eye, "… that she is becoming a werewolf."

The No-Life King looked upon his master, not with his usual cockiness, but with sympathy. "So do I," he said. "But unfortunately, we do not have that luxury. No matter how much we try to 'guild the lily' about this… it will be a horrible shock to her."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Sir Integra sighed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	24. London Drift, Pt 3

Night Angels – London Drift, Pt

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 3**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

_**Moria Hedgley had found herself wandering within the confines of a dark forest. She knew not why or how she found herself in such a situation, only just she was there. She was also stark naked, but for some unforeseen reason, she didn't find this strange, nor she found it uncomfortable. For some strange compulsion, she made her way through the tangled underbrush, her bare feet somehow not harmed by the branches on the ground. **_

_**For about almost a minute of this moving about, Moria soon broke into a clearing, a silvery full moon illuminating the night skies. She found herself captivated at the sight of the moon, her heart quickening as she watched the sight – and soon found herself wanting to touch it with her hands.**_

_**She quickly broke into a sprint, her lithe body not caring about the discomfort the rushing air had on her bare skin. But no matter how fast she would run, the moon was still very far from Moria's grasp. Somehow, she found the strength to run faster – and faster still. And as she ran, a transformation came over her: fur had grown over her, insulating Moria from the cold. Her senses became sharper; the darkness seemed to be like the noonday sun to her. At the same time, she found herself racing on all fours, the speed she achieved fantastic.**_

_**When at last fatigue taken grip of her, Moria skidded to a stop near a small pond. A great thirst had overcome her, and she walked over to it, lapping at the water. However, when she realized what was happening, she stopped drinking and allowed the waters to still. What she saw horrified her. Instead of the beautiful, green-eyed brunette face she was used, what greeted her was a canine face – a wolf's specifically. Stumbling backwards on her hind legs, Moria screamed in anguish.**_

_**All that was heard was a mournful wolf's howl.**_

**XXX**

"**NOOOOOOOO"**

**WHONK!!**

"**OW!!" **Moria has slumped back onto the coffin/bed she shared with Irene "Rally" Vincent and Seras Victoria, her hand going to the sore spot on her forehead, caused by her hitting the lid. "Bloody hell!" she quietly grumbled, "That's the price one pays for sleeping in a damned coffin!"

Chuckling afterwards, she edged herself closer to the sleeping Rally, her bare breasts tightly squeezing against the dusky vampire's naked back. "How envious am I about you, my lovely," she whispered into Rally's ear. "A vampire like you only has to wait until the sun rises and you drop-off like a stone. I, on the other hand, have to struggle just to get sleepy enough to slip into the realm of dreams." Moria then pressed her head against Rally's. "I just wish your cold, dead body had a heartbeat to lull me to sleep." But then, her thoughts returned to the strange dream. "How odd, though," she further whispered. "Why in the world would I dream of being a wolf?"

Then the bedside phone rang, its electronic ring annoying Moria. "Oh what is it now?" she grumbled, taking a glimpse at the small clock on the lid. Pressing the light, she saw it was 11:54 AM. "Somebody's going to hear it for getting me up this late!" she growled. Opening the lid slightly, she groped around in the darkness until she grabbed the receiver. "Yes?" she sighed irritably.

"Oh, I do apologize for rousing you at this hour," the voice of Walter C. Dolnez replied politely. "Anyway, there is someone who wishes to speak to you, Miss Hedgley."

Moria let out a discouraged groan. "Could you tell whoever it is I'm sleeping, Mr. Dolnez?" she muttered.

"Well I am not so certain about it," the butler replied. "He is very insistent about contacting you."

"Very well, patch him through." While Walter was connecting the call, Moria thought to herself, _**'It has to be some bloody telephone salesperson hoping to sell me some useless trinket! Oh how I am going to give him a piece of my mind once the call connects!' **_Once the call was placed, she began with, "Whatever it is you're bloody selling, I'm not buying!"

"That's funny, I don't happen to be selling anything, Moria!" a cheerful male voice replied.

Remembering the lid, Moria raised it before sitting up, surprised. "Father?" she gasped, turning on the room's lights.

"Yes, it is me," the voice of Kenneth Hedgley said. "I'm sorry if I got you up this late, Moria dear. Walter did say you were now sleeping days."

"Uh… yes, I am, Father," Moria stammered. _**'I can't believe it… talking on the phone with my father stark naked!' **_she thought. _**'How embarrassing can this be?' **_Gathering her wits, she said, "So… what do you need?"

"Oh nothing, Dear. I just called to let you know that I'm in the city and will be seeing you around your birthday," Kenneth said. "I still have to find a motel, but I wanted to ring you up to say 'hi'."

"Uh… yes," Moria sighed. "Oh no," she then groaned.

"What's the matter?" Kenneth asked.

"I forgot to deposit the money order you sent me!" Moria said. "Tonight was pretty wicked, and with all the excitement…"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. I know there is plenty of time to get to the bank." There was a beat of quiet over the line before Kenneth quipped up, "What's the matter, dear? You seem a bit subdued, something I didn't expect." Another few seconds of quiet before, "I was wondering… did you find a girlfriend?"

Moria froze. "Y-yes," she said in a quiet voice. "In fact… I have two. Do you feel… disappointed in me?"

"Why no, Moria, dear," her father said. "Granted, I was a little surprised when I heard you were a lesbian, but it doesn't mean I love you even less." He then laughed, "I just didn't expect you would have a harem, that's all."

"**FATHER, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!"** Moria gasped, shocked at what her father said.

"Don't worry, Moria," Kenneth replied, chuckling, "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy! So, how long will it be before I meet the lucky girls?"

Relieved, Moria turned to face the mirror on the vanity, saying, "As soon as you can arrange a visit. But they may be not what you expect. You see…" But then she dropped the receiver, gasping in surprise.

"Moria? Moria, is something wrong? Moria?" Kenneth said.

Moira didn't answer, instead staring in horror at her image in the mirror. Her emerald green eyes were changed into a bluish white, and when she gasped, she noticed her canine teeth were enlarged.

**A FEW MINUTES PRIOR, IN AN UNKNOWN LANDSCAPE…**

"Oh brother, I know what this means," Rally mumbled as she wandered around the foggy scene around her. "Master needed to talk to me in private while I'm asleep, so she pulled me again into this dreamscape she came up with." This sort of thing annoyed the dusky vampire. Granted, her dreams since she became a vampire were unusually vibrant – which included her awareness in the real world – but not so much as this fantasy scene of London in the late 1800's at night.

Of course, she also knew about her current state of affairs because it was the only time she was ever dressed in an identical version of Seras' yellow Hellsing uniform. Rally took a little time to examine herself in this getup, replying, "But I have to admit, at least I look good in this, that's for certain. But I wonder why Master always does this?"

"What else do you want me to dress you in?" the Draculina chuckled as she walked from the fog, dressed in an identical Hellsing uniform, but in her old blue color. "I could have you in a sport bra and those panties I bought you that you won't wear."

"Er… we'll talk about those panties later, okay Master?" Rally sputtered, blushing.

"Agreed," Seras said, directing Rally to a park bench. "Right now, there's something important I need to talk to you about."

Rally studied the face of her master. It looked serious. "Okay, what about?"

"It's concerning Moria." Noting the surprise in Rally's face, Seras added, "I was wondering… have you noticed if her blood tasted different, compared with other humans?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, Master," Rally began, "I noted there was something a little different about her blood. I mean, it doesn't taste any different than any human or FREAK I've consumed. But after drinking it… I somehow feel a little more energized afterwards, like it had some power in it." Suddenly, an alarmed look came over the dusky vampire's face. "Master," she said, "why all this about Moria? Is there something wrong with her… something I should know about?"

"Rally," Seras said, looking sad, "I'm not sure how to say this, but after you and Moria had left the office, I had to tell Sir Integra about something I saw when Moria fought the ghoul. I learned from her that…"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

Both vampires turn in alarm. **"THAT'S MORIA!!" **Rally called out as she faded from view. Reluctantly, Seras followed her.

**XXX**

Rally and Seras awoke to find the lid of the coffin/bed open, as well as the room's light on. Turning to one side, Rally found Moira looking at the mirror, trembling. "Moria! What's wrong?" the dusky vampire called out.

Nothing could prepare Rally for what she saw next. When Moria turned, she was alarmed to see that the maid's eyes were transformed; bluish white instead of green, as well as fangs. "M-Moria?" Rally sputtered. "W-what's happened to you?" Overwhelmed by the many shocks to her system, all Moria did was turn-up her eyes and collapsed in a faint.

Quickly, Rally raced to Moria's side, immedietly cradling the maid. As Seras got up, she noticed the phone's receiver on the floor. **"MORIA, WHAT'S HAPPENED? MORIA!?" **a voice shouted out.

Picking up the receiver, the Draculina answered, "Who is this?"

"Kenneth Hedgley, Moria's father!" came the terse reply. "What in the world has happened to my daughter?"

"Listen, are you in the city?" Seras asked.

"Yes!"

"Please, find you way to the Hellsing Mansion!" the Draculina tursly said. "I have a feeling she's going to need your help, Mr. Hedgley!"

"Will do… and thanks!" The line closed.

In the meantime, Rally had found robes and had dressed Moria in one of them, then taking one for her and giving Seras the other. She once again cradled Moria, who was recovering from her swoon. "R-Rally," she weakly asked, her eyes and teeth still transformed, "what has happened to me?"

"I wish I knew, Moria," replied Rally, hugging the maid closely.

**XXX**

It was a few minutes later that Moria found herself being examined on a makeshift examination table. Herself, Rally and Seras had taken the time to get themselves dressed while Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had contacted Dr. Trevelyan, Sir Integra's personal doctor, who was at that moment examining the girl. Standing away from the two, Sir Integra, Rally, Seras, as well as Alucard, Walter, and Pip Bernadotte, could only watch. "Well, what have you found, Doctor?" the Hellsing leader asked.

"One moment, please?" Dr. Trevelyan asked, the brown-haired physician using an instrument to examine Moira's eyes. He then placed a cuff on her left arm and took her blood pressure.

As the doctor was making his examination, Seras glanced over to Rally and noticed her apprentice had a worried look on her face. _**'Moria seems to be in good hands, Rally,' **_she said telepathically, _**'so I wouldn't fuss too much.'**_

'_**But still Master,' **_the dusky vampire replied, _**'it's still possible my initial bite to her might have done something. I just can't help but be worried.'**_

'_**I don't believe you done anything that she already had, Rally,' **_Seras added. Rally just looked at her master oddly, wondering what exactly she meant.

After a few minutes, Dr. Trevelyan completed his examination. "So far, she hasn't changed much since the last time I examined her," he began, "breathing, heartbeat, physical response all normal. Her blood pressure is elevated, though but that's understandable, considering the amount of stress Miss Hedgley is currently under. However, as for her eye color and the appearance of fangs, well… I'm sorry, Sir Integra but I'm completely at a loss to explain it."

"Perhaps an explanation will be forthcoming, Doctor," Sir Integra said, noticing Walter going to answer the phone. "You have my thanks, though, for coming in such short notice."

"You do know something, do you Sir Integra?" Moria gasped, taking in her employer's words. "Please I beg of you, if you have any information on what has happened to me, I must know it!"

Before the Hellsing leader could answer, Walter had returned to the group. "Pardon me for interrupting," he began, "but Miss Hedgley's father has arrived at the front gate. I have already told the guards to let the taxi inside. Now if you will all excuse me, I must be there to greet him."

"You may do so, Walter," Sir Integra replied, then returned her attention to the worried maid. "As for your request Moira, I do have it but I believe it would be best if your father explain the situation to you."

"Father's here?" Moria asked.

"I requested that he come after you fainted, Moira," Seras explained.

Moria nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said.

It was a few second before Kenneth entered the parlor where Moria was examined. However, both Rally and Seras were… to be honest… a little surprised at what they saw as the man entered. _**'That's her father?' **_Rally thought.

Seras nodded in agreement. _**'He looks like her older brother!' **_she added.

Indeed Kenneth looked younger that alluded to; black-haired, green-eyed… and looking like he was at least 25 or younger! "Moria," he said, hugging his daughter, "are you alright?"

"Yes I am," Moira replied. "Father, what's going on? I woke up with these fangs in my mouth, as well as my eyes in a different colour than normal! Please tell me, what is happening to me?"

Kenneth took a little time before answering. "Forgive me, dear," he began, "but I was hoping you would be able to avoid this… but now it looks like there's no choice now."

For the next few minutes, after sitting his daughter down, Kenneth then began to relate the story about what was happening to her. At first, Moria seemed to be calm – until they got down to the details of what was transpiring. "N-no, that cannot be true!" Moria gasped, recoiling in horror. "I cannot be transforming into a werewolf! It cannot be true!!"

Kenneth looked a little downcast, understanding his daughter's reaction. "I wish it wasn't… women of our clan don't usually inherit the curse I now have. I was hoping that you would grow up normal, without dreading for the future. That was why I and your mother didn't tell this to you."

"But how can you be so calm about it, Father?" Moria shot back, a tone of anger in her voice. "I'm turning into some sort of monster! This is the sort of thing the organization is trying to avoid!"

"Moria," Sir Integra added, holding an envelope in her hand, "perhaps this might help a bit. Your grandfather thought long and hard about how he would tell you what is happening right now." She handed the envelope to Moria, who was on the verge of crying. "I never saw the contents of this, but if it might help, I would appreciate if you take the time and read this."

Moira looked up, tears streaming from her eyes. "I… I guess." Taking the envelope, she got up from the chair. "Now if you all will excuse me," she said, her voice breaking, "I would like to be alone for a bit." She then ran out of the parlor and headed down the basement stairs.

Seeing the look on the maid's face, Rally started going after her, only to be restrained by Seras. _**'Let her be, Rally,' **_she said mentally. _**'Believe me, I want to do the same thing you want to do. But in her state of mind right now, it might be too dangerous.'**_

'_**I… I guess you're right, Master,' **_Rally replied, _**'but I feel so bad for her. So, what's next?'**_

'_**I think we'll let Moria take that step,' **_the Draculina answered. Rally nodded.

In the meantime, Walter could only place a hand on Kenneth's shoulder. "I would give her a little time, Mr. Hedgley," he said. "Who knows - she might turn out for the better as a result of this."

"I hope so, Walter," Kenneth replied sadly. "I hope so."

Walter noticed the dour mood the man was in. He patted him on the shoulder and added, "I would cheer up if I were you. Should Miss Hedgley come around, it would not do her any good to see you in a melancholy mood." He then left, saying, "I will ask Sir Integra if I would see to your accommodations here."

"Thank you." But all Kenneth could do is look down the stairs his daughter fled to.

**XXX**

As for Moria, she had barricaded herself in the room she shared with Rally and Seras, sobbing openly and heavily as she laid on the bed. For about four more minutes, she continued to cry, then sat herself up and sobered-up. "How am I going to cope with this? I don't want to become a monster!" she sniffled, finding a box of tissues. She blew her nose, then got another tissue and dried her eyes. Looking up, she had found that her eyes had reverted to their normal hue, only now bloodshot and puffy from her crying. "At least they're more-or-less normal," she said.

Getting up from the bed, she wandered over to the table in the middle of the room, where Moira had dropped the envelope Sir Integra gave her. "At least I should get a look at this," she sighed. Slowly, she opened the envelope, then produced the letter inside. It took a little while for her eyes to adjust; they were still red, but soon the hand-written words finally came into focus:

_**Moria,**_

_**If you happen to be reading this, then it is apparent that what myself, your mother and father had dreaded has happened. I can only imagine the thoughts you are experiencing right now: fear, anger and betrayal. Of that, I can understand. But before you begin to post blame on your situation, please read what I have to say first.**_

_**I have only known your father for a very short time, but from what I saw of him, not only from his abilities but his actions, that your father is possibly one of the bravest men I have ever seen, aside from Walter. His loyalty to the church and crown is unquestioned, and has used his curse only for the safeguarding of England from the forces of darkness. That is the nature of the werewolf clan that he belonged to. **_

_**That was partly the reason he was not present at your mother's funeral; by the time he heard of her death, he was already on a mission and by the time he found of her death, she was already buried. He desperately wanted to tell you immediately what might happen to you. But try as he might, he could not bring himself to say the words. Of that, I am certain he is sorry. But you should not worry about your curse. Your father told me that those afflicted are in complete control of their transformations, provided an unnecessary shock to their emotions does not occur. In fact, the person can choose how transformed they can be, and retain all sense of human intellect and moral obligation and are not taken to becoming wanton killers.**_

_**Moria, I realize you may be angry with your father for not telling you, but if he's still alive at the time you're reading this, please listen to him. He can show you how to use your power to its best advantage, without harming any innocents. I know you're not exactly the soldier type, but I believe with all my heart you can be one of the Hellsing Organization's best fighters, along with Alucard and Seras, in the battle against darkness. **_

_**Don't give up, Moria. I love you and have complete faith in you.**_

_**All my love, **_

_**Your grandfather Peter Farguson.**_

"Grandfather," Moria said, smiling, "you may be a bit long-winded in your all-too patriotic speeches… but at least you know how to make me feel better." Leaning back in her chair, she thought for a bit. "Alright Moria," she said to herself wryly, "so you're a werewolf. And granted Father was a bit neglectful about telling you the truth. But I **DO **love him dearly… and if I'm going to get through this crisis, I'm going to need his help more than ever!" Standing up, she straightened herself up, then found a new blouse that wasn't tear-stained, and after dressing made her way out the door.

**XXX**

Kenneth had returned to the parlor, sitting morosely by himself as he waited for his daughter's hopeful return. "I should have told her sooner," he muttered as he took a deck of cards out of his coat and proceeded to play a game of solitaire on a nearby table. It was a habit of his, something to do whenever the stresses of his chosen profession – a freelance fighter of darkness – get the best of him.

"Father?"

Kenneth turned around. Moria was standing at the landing from the sub-basement level. All of a sudden, she lunged herself into his arms, crying as she did. "I'm sorry if I was angry at you!" she sobbed. "I read Grandfather's letter, and he made it clear you didn't meant any harm! Please forgive me?"

"Moria dear, I was never angry at you," Kenneth reassured, hugging his daughter. "I was hoping that you were the one to forgive me for not telling you sooner."

Moria then looked into her father's eyes as she said, "Grandfather said you only found out about Mum's death and funeral when it was too late. I can excuse that." She then dried her eyes and added, "However, if I am going to get through this, I'm going to need your help more than ever! Will you please stay with me during this?"

"Moria dear that was why I contacted you. If I found that you had indeed inherited my curse, which you have, then I intended to help you through the days to come." Kenneth placed his right arm over her shoulder as he added, "But you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, so I wouldn't worry too much." He then guided her to a mirror in the hallway, "So now that I'm here, why don't we start with a small lesson, mostly about the lesser stages of your transformation."

"So why are we headed to this mirror?" Moira asked, looking at her reflection."

"Try to imagine the sight you saw when I called you this afternoon," Kenneth said.

"But why?" Moria asked.

"Just try, dear, and you'll see," was all Kenneth said.

Sighing, Moria simply looked into the mirror, thinking about the incident when she woke up. Quite suddenly, though, she saw her eyes transform from green to white. Gasping, she also saw her canines lengthening to their wolf-like appearance. "I… I did it!" she exclaimed, surprised. Excited, Moria turned to face Kenneth – and was equally surprised to see him with the same appearance.

"Yes you did," Kenneth replied, smiling. "You can transform your form anytime you wish. Of course, for these first transformations, we're going to have to approach these slowly. Now, what I want you to do is to try to go one step further."

"Alright." Clearing her mind, Moria decided to visualize this next part by imagining herself as an infant taking her first steps. _**'After all,'**_ she mused, _**'I am, in a way, a baby at this.' **_Bracing, she conditioned herself as, in her mind, she took that step.

All of a sudden, she gasped as something took hold of her. Looking at the mirror, Moria found that, although she was basically the same appearance, she had changed! Her face was a little less rounded, her features now more angular. Fighting for breath, she parted her hair away and saw that the lobes of her ears were slightly pointed, almost like a wolf's. She also found that her senses had sharpened greatly; she could hear the heartbeats of almost everyone in the mansion, as well as smelling scents she was never accustomed to. Looking at her arm, she found it a bit more muscular that before. "I…" she found out that forming words was a little more difficult that before, "…I look like a bloody bodybuilder! And what I smell… I hope the lady doesn't think I'm slacking off!"

There was also something else she noticed… something almost feral about her. "Father… all of a sudden… I feel like going outside and try to kill a rabbit! This is frightening! I've never had these thoughts before!"

"That's just the hunter's instincts in your new form talking, Moria," Kenneth reassured, hugging his daughter. "It's nothing but you should try to fight it. I suggest you try to go about for a few days until you get used to the sensations."

"I hope so, Father," Moria said, leaning closer. "I just hope the rest of the staff can get used to this new look of me."

"You still look the same to me, Moria," a new voice smirked.

Surprised, Moria spun around, the look on her face showing the readiness to attack – only to stop to see Rally standing behind the two. "Hey Moria, take it easy!" the dusky vampire assured, holding her hand up in defense.

Relaxing her stance, Moria then thrust herself into Rally's embrace. "You fool!" she said, almost sobbing. "I almost attacked you!"

"Look, it's alright," Rally said gently, rubbing Moria's back. "Anyway, I'm glad you and your dad were able to get back together." She then pulled Moria back and looked at her new appearance, "And from the looks of it, you've got a few improvements now! Listen, if you need me to, I can stay back for a few days, until you get used to all this."

"No, that's alright," Moria said, again embracing Rally. "You just surprised me, that's all. Anyway, I'm happy you like this. At least I can be more of a help to you and Seras now." 

"Thanks," Rally said. She then noticed Kenneth, who had a bemused smile on his face. Looking down, she whispered, "Listen, about your father… me and Master noticed that he looks… well… a bit young. Are you certain he isn't your older brother?"

"Well of course he is, you silly!" Moria laughed, playfully slapping Rally. "Don't be teasing."

"Okay, okay, don't get upset with me," Rally replied, also laughing. Looking at Kenneth, she added, "Look, I got some word from Sir Integra. She said that she'll have Walter set you up in one of the rooms here. She told me that you will be staying for a few days, until Moria gets used to all this." 

"I see," Kenneth mused. "Well, give Sir Integra my thanks, Miss…"

"It's Rally Vincent," Rally answered. "I'll tell Sir Integra the good news." Walking away, she said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kenneth said, waving at the dusky vampire. Then returning his attention to his daughter, he added, "I would guess that she's one of your girlfriends? I must admit, I find it surprising that you would be attracted to a vampire, more-or-less two, if I read her words correctly. But I have to admit… I like her. You two do make a good couple."

Moria took a few seconds of thinking before saying, "She does have one point though." Looking her father straight in the eye, she added, "You **DO **look extremely well-preserved for someone who's supposed to be at least 45. Is there something else I should know?"

"I guess I can't hide that part for too long," Kenneth replied. "Very well, no beating around the bush there." He then guided his daughter to a chair in the hallway. He took the other chair and continued with, "It is a strange thing, our species. We're mortal, like any human. However, we do have an… extraordinary regenerative ability. Any injury we incur is able to be healed almost instantly… except for silver weapons, though. Then it's just about normal until the silver is removed. And that regenerative power also extends to the otherwise normal deterioration the human body suffers as part of the ageing cycle."

Moira drew in a breath slowly, her eyes wide. "Father," she finally said, "you… you don't mean…"

Kenneth nodded. "We age very slowly, almost inperceptively. It takes someone who has known us for very long even to notice the change… and someone with good eyes like your friend Rally." He then placed his hands on Moria's shoulders as he added, "I'm over 450 years old, Moria. I've known Prince Dracula, who you know now as Alucard, since the time he ruled over Walachia and guarded that kingdom from the Ottomans, as well his fall as a vampire."

It was fortunate that Moria was sitting down when Kenneth told her this, for at that moment she felt faint. Thinking fast, she set her head against her legs until she felt her strength coming back. "My god," she whispered, "to think that you… endured all these years… did Mum and Grandfather know about this?"

"I didn't tell your grandfather about this," Kenneth replied, "although I did tell your mother. Her reaction was just about the same as yours." He then hugged his daughter and added, "I'm sorry that I've given that burden to you as well."

Moria returned his hug. "That's alright, Father," she said. "Granted, it was a bit of a shock, but at least I know ahead of time."

"But I must remind you," Kenneth added, "Although we are long-lived, we are **NOT **immortal. I've seen many of our clan die as a result of those ignorant of our true natures. You **WILL **death eventually, but only as a result of a silver weapon."

"Yes." Moria then stood up. "Father, if you don't mind, I would like to return to bed. This is a lot to digest, but I sincerely hope you'll see me through this."

"I intend to," her father said. "We just need to make sure we get to your final transformation before your 20th birthday, the first night of the full moon, where we have our greatest power."

"Why is that?"

"Because a first transformation on that night is the most chaotic," Kenneth warned. "On that night, a transformation cannot be controlled, and those unprepared for that run the risk of going mad as a result." He hugged Moira as he added, "You and I are the last of our clan, and I would dread to have you killed because of it."

"I wouldn't worry, Father," Moria said softly. "As long as you are here, I'm certain I will prevail."

**XXX**

**SIR INTEGRA'S OFFICE…**

Walter had gotten off the phone just as Rally had left the office. Sir Integra then turned her attention to the old butler and said, "Rally has told me that Moira has accepted her condition, not to mention forgiving her father for not telling her, and that Kenneth is going to help her through her transformation for the next few days. At least that is one crisis averted."

"I had already seen to Mr. Hedgley's accommodations for a few day, Sir Integra," Walter said. "Also, I had just finished talking to Sir Townstead. Scotland Yard's forensic teams had finished examining Stanley Hardwicke's motor car and he has informed me that he will have the vehicle transferred here tomorrow night."

"Good," Sir Integra said, going to her laptop, "at least we can now concentrate on the current crisis at hand, namely the possible FREAK within the Royal Rockets' ranks."

"Indeed." Walter then noticed the site Sir Integra was viewing. "Going over the automotive event that is happening next week, I see."

"Yes, I was looking over the participants expected to attend." The Hellsing leader ran through the list, commenting, "From what I see, entrants from all over the world are converging into this city. I never expected it would be **THIS **popular." Then one name caught her attention. "Now that is strange! Walter, take a look at this participant. Tell me what you think."

Walter bent over and looked at the name. The monocle on his left eye nearly dropped as he saw it. "I must say," he began, "I never expected to find **HIM **as one of them." He then looked at Sir Integra and added, "Coincidence?"

"Perhaps," the Hellsing leader added, "but this might prove to be of our advantage to bring him into our investigation." She then brought up her word processing software and added, "I will e-mail Miss Farrah in Chicago and see if I can request contact information on him."

"Hopefully, it will be a wise choice," Walter said, but then added, "However, given his reputation, one might wonder if it is otherwise?"

"Only time will tell," Sir Integra answered, once again looking at the name in the participant's list – Bean Bandit!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	25. London Drift, Pt 4

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 4**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**LONDON HEATHROW AIRPORT, LATE AFTERNOON…**

The crew unloading the cargo from the plane was unusually nervous. The cargo, a red-orange construct similar to a mid-80's Ford RS-200, the word 'Buff' drawn over the driver's side door, was gently being led down the ramp, where the crew checked over the finish of the car, looking for scratches and dings.

The main reason for the crew's nervousness stood nearby, a burly Japanese-featured man wearing boots, blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a brown leather coat with ceramic epaulets on the shoulders. He also wore an orange headband as the dark-haired man studied the crew. After they left, he removed the wrap-around sunglasses from his eyes, revealing a jagged x-shaped scar between his eyes, and then proceeded to examine the car himself.

Once his examination was done, he turned to the crew, nodded and said, "Good job," giving them a 'thumbs-up'. As one, the men let out a sigh of relief as the large man entered the car. _**'From the looks of those guys,' **_he thought humorously to himself, _**'you would've thought I was going to rip them a new one if they put a dent in the car. Really, the Buff's a lot tougher than they think! After all, I built the damn thing myself; I should know what it's capable of.' **_

Before starting the car, he placed a Bluetooth headphone over his right ear – and was immedietly surprised that his cell phone had rang. "Yes?" he said as he answered.

"Good afternoon," a female voice answered. "I am talking to Mr. Bean Bandit, am I?"

Bean thought for a minute. "Well, yes you are. May I ask whom I'm talking to?"

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," the voice replied.

"Oh yeah, you're the one Becky mentioned, the one who hired Rally," Bean said. "So, what can I do for you, Miss Hellsing?"

"For one," Sir Integra replied, "I would ask you to address me as **SIR **Hellsing or Sir Integra."

Bean was a little dumb-founded. "Uh… okay, Sir Integra," he replied, "if you'll call me just 'Bean'. I think it would be a little awkward if you called me 'Mr. Bandit'. Personally, though, I'm not really into formalities in regards to my name."

"Understandable," Sir Integra said. "Of the second part, Bean, I would like to hire you on for a few days, mostly for your expertise in automotives."

"Pardon me for asking," Bean put in, "but if you've hired Rally, then you've got all the automotive advice you can have. Besides, I've entered myself in the Commonwealth International Automotive Exposition and Show and I really need to get to Customs, not to mention getting a hotel… or maybe some hostel near the city."

"I have already taken care of your trip to Customs," Sir Integra said. "Just present your passport to the man at the gate and everything will be taken care of. As for your accommodations during your stay in England, I am prepared to extend my hospitality to you at my mansion. Consider it part of your payment for your service, as well as compensating for the cost of your travel here and your return, as well as cargo expenses."

"You're willing to pay for myself and the Buff coming to England, not to mention putting me up here?" Bean repeated, genuinely surprised.

"In full," Sir Integra answered.

Bean thought for a minute. "Well… a free plane trip to-and-back and room and board while I'm in England, how can I refuse? Just give me your address and I'll be there soon."

It took a few minutes for Sir Integra to relate the location of the Hellsing Mansion to the freelance courier, which Bean had taken down on a free scrap of paper. "One more thing," Sir Integra added, "you did not happen to know the circumstances on why your friend Rally is currently in my employ right now?"

"Not really," Bean answered. "When I found out Rally had left Chicago, I asked Becky about it. She was rather vague about, but I didn't press for details."

"Very well," Sir Integra said, "I am certain all will be explained once you have arrived. I will await you soon."

After hanging up, Bean started the Buff and proceeded to the exit gate. And just as Sir Integra promised, all he had to do was to present his passport and he was on his way. However, as he made his way to the motorway, an odd thought came over him. _**'Hellsing… now I know I've heard that name before but I can't place it. Where in the world did I hear that name?' **_Brushing aside the thought, Bean proceeded on his way.

**THE HELLSING MANSION, A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

A large flatbed truck circled around towards the motor pool garage, the remains of the late Stanley Hardwicke's Honda Civic on its bed. Awaiting its arrival, Irene "Rally" Vincent and Seras Victoria stood next to Berttle, the Wild Geese's automotive expert. As the truck backed up into the open garage door, the Australian could only shake his head in disbelief. "What a shame about that car," he muttered. "Probably put a lot of love into the little lady."

For Rally, however, she looked as if she was on the verge of crying, having seen the wrecked vehicle again. "That poor car," she whimpered, "that poor, poor car!"

"There, there Rally," Seras gently said, placing a hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "I realize this it tough, but it was your suggestion to part out the car for Berttle after all."

"Maybe so, Master," Rally said, "but I still feel like were violating it, ripping out that engine and the wing and heaven knows what else!"

"I wouldn't sweat it, love," Berttle said, stepping back as the bed was tilted and the car slid off. "Besides, we still have that FREAK in that car club to deal with and maybe this little sacrifice might help."

Just as the car was being unhooked, Moria and Kenneth Hedgley, the former dressed in black cycling clothes and her father in gym shorts and T-shirt, walked out of the mansion and made their way to the garage. At the same time, Sir Reginald Townstead, chief inspector of Scotland Yard and secret member of the Knights of the Round Table, got out of the truck's passenger side. "Kenneth," he called out, "I didn't expect you to be in the country!"

"I had to, Reginald," Kenneth said, greeting the inspector. "Moria's birthday is coming up, you know."

"Father's told me what is happening, Uncle Reggie," the maid added. "You must've known yourself if your conversation with my father is any indication."

"That I did, Moria," Sir Townstead replied. "I'm sorry if I hadn't told you but your grandfather did say it should be direct family that would tell you about your family's lycanthropy."

"I understand," Moira said, walking up to Rally. "So, feeling rested up, my lovely?"

"As best as I have," the dusky vampire said as Berttle maneuvered around the car, "but I'm still a little leery about working on this."

"Hey Rally," the Australian said, struggling to open the hood, "the latch on this thing is all busted up. Do you think you can open the bonnet up for me?"

"Uh… yeah, Berttle," Rally answered weakly. With the Geese member moving aside, she made her way to the front of the car and slid her fingers under the gapping hood. Bracing, she jerked-up slightly, tearing the latch off. "Sorry," she whimpered, propping the hood up so that Berttle could examine the engine.

At that moment, Sir Integra, followed by Walter C. Dolnez, entered the motor pool. "So I see the car has arrived," she said, taking note both of the vehicle – and a whimpering Rally. "I realize it is hard, my friend," she continued, walking up to her, "but with a possible FREAK within the Royal Rockets car club, whatever is in this car may be our only hope in stopping it."

"Yeah," Rally groaned.

The group watched for a few minutes as Berttle looked over the engine and other vital parts. Satisfied, he stood up after examining the front end and said, "Well, the engine and the transaxle are still in fantastic shape, not to mention the hose coverings are okay as well. They should fit my car with no trouble at all. Plus, I found a cold air induction system we may be able to salvage as well." He sighed as he added, "The CV joints are shot, though, possibly because of the collision. However, I may be able to adapt a pair of joints I already have, but I cannot guarantee they'll work right."

"If we have to," Sir Integra then said, "we can use the original engine from the car you do have as barter for CV joints specific to what application you have in mind." She then added, "I was also told you have a nitrous oxide system on hand."

"Yes I do," Berttle said. "Bought it mostly for the old engine, but I can adapt it for the newer engine."

"Might be helpful," Rally added, recovering from her sorrow over the hood. "We have to show the Rockets, not to mention the others at the show that we're just as serious about cars as they are if this mission is to work." She then joined Berttle in examining the engine.

**XXX**

"Everything seems to be in order," the gate sentry told Bean as he handed the courier back his passport. "At least you've been expected, so you may proceed."

"Thank you," Bean replied, and then slowly made his way inside. _**'Never expected an armed guard at the gate,' **_he thought to himself. _**'I wonder the reason why?'**_ He was also amazed to see soldiers – the Wild Geese – drilling just outside the mansion.

As he entered the mansion grounds, he happened to notice Rally's Cobra, which was parked near the motor pool. "I guess I'll let Rally know I'm here," he said to himself. He then gunned the engine as he approached the garage, expecting his old friend to be there.

Rally did hear, as did everyone else gathered. "That can't be… the Buff?" she gasped, looking up. "Oh crap… Bean? What's he doing here?" Frantic, she ducked behind the hood.

Noticing, Seras bend down to her apprentice. "Rally, what's wrong?" she asked.

"That's the guy I told you all about, Master! I don't think he knows I'm a vampire!" Rally whispered frantically. "I can't let Bean see my eyes!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," the Draculina reassured. "You **CAN **disguise the color of them, you know."

Rally blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Quickly, her eye color changed from orange-red to bright blue, afterwhich Seras did the same.

In the meantime, Sir Integra, along with most of the others, made her way to the Buff, just as Bean was exiting. "You must be Bean Bandit," she began, shaking his hand. "Rally told me a lot about you, but I never expected that you made such an imposing sight. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you the same," Bean replied. "Even with that suit, you are very beautiful indeed."

Sir Townstead, on the other hand, looked a little uncomfortable. "The 'Roads Buster'… here in England?" he muttered, frowning at Bean. "This can't be good."

Bean happened to notice the glowering inspector, then bent over and asked Sir Integra, "He's a cop, right? I get that look every time one recognizes me."

"Understandable, considering your reputation," said the Hellsing leader. "Sir Townstead, this gentleman here was already en route to this country for the Commonwealth International show and I just asked him if he would consider temporary employment during his stay."

"Just so long as it's temporary, Sir Integra," Sir Townstead grumbled, and then returned his attention to Bean. "I've heard plenty of your shenanigans in Chicago, and I just want you to know I will not tolerate any of that on Her Majesty's highways."

"Just so long as it's justified, that is," Rally added, stepping away from the car. "So Bean, long time, no see!"

"Rally! I thought I would see you here!" Bean exclaimed. "Becky did say you moved to your old hometown but didn't go into details. Maybe later we can have a little chat and catch up on a few things."

"Uh… yeah, Bean," Rally replied uncomfortably, but then thought, _**'Crap! How am I going to explain that I'm a vampire now?'**_

'_**It'll come in time, I'm certain, Rally,' **_Seras mentally replied.

It was at that moment that Bean had glanced over at the car that was being looked over by Berttle. "Shit! What happened to that car? Looks like it lost a fight with a couple of long-hauls!"

"Uhhhh… we'll get to that later, Bean, I think Integra would like to talk to you first," Rally said hastily. "Hey Moria, care to come with us?"

"Like to, Rally," Moria said, looking at Kenneth, "but I still have my lessons with Father. I'll possibly join you later."

"Frankly, I agree with Rally," Sir Integra added. "Moria, continue with you lessons and join us when you are ready."

"You go ahead, Rally," Berttle further added from the wrecked Civic. "I'm going to be busy checking out this thing for a while."

"Thanks, Integra, Berttle," Rally said.

The group made their way inside the mansion, where Bean began to take-in the elegant décor. "I have to admit, Rally," he said, "this is miles away from your old house in Chicago."

"You're being too modest, Bean," she replied.

However, Bean turned his attention to Sir Integra. "But there's one thing I'm curious about, Sir Integra. I noticed upon entering that there were armed guards at the gate. And everywhere on the grounds, I'm seeing soldiers drilling on the lawn. I wonder what's going on to warrant such men?"

"A justified question indeed," Sir Integra answered. "Very well, I will tell you, provided you can keep a secret."

"If you're paying me good money," Bean replied, "then you've got it!"

Sir Integra nodded. "I am the leader of a secret organization called the Royal Order of Protestant Knights Hellsing, or the Hellsing Organization for short. Myself and those under my leadership have pledged ourselves to the protection of church and sovereign against all supernatural and satanic threats that might arise."

Bean looked at the Hellsing leader a bit oddly. Granted he was expecting a straight answer, but he didn't expect that. "What kind of threats are you after specifically."

"Better yet, why don't I show you," Alucard's voice replied out of nowhere.

Rally covered her face in embarrassment. "Shit," she muttered as those gathered looked wildly around – only to discover the No-Life King walking through the wall in front of them.

"Specifically," Alucard continued, walking in front of Bean, "the Hellsing Organization is the monsters that hunt the other monsters – vampires!"

Although surprised by this appearance, Bean stood his ground. "Is that so?" he said, staring Alucard directly in the eye.

'_**Is Bean nuts?' **_Rally thought to herself frantically. _**'He's just asking to get himself killed by him!'**_

For two nervous minutes, vampire and courier continued to lock eyes at each other, neither one of them budging. Then Alucard grinned, his fangs clearly showing in his mouth. "It's been a long time since I've met a human with as much iron will as Sir Integra! It's any wonder Rally Vincent speaks of you highly." The No-Life King then extended a hand to Bean, which the courier took after a brief hesitation. "I like you!" he said, shaking the hand. "Until you came along, I had to deal with every human in this house either running in my presence or avoiding me altogether! It will be an extremely good pleasure to work with you."

"I'm honored… I think." Once Alucard released the handshake, Bean stepped back and studied the red-clad vampire. "Sir Integra, who… or what, is he?"

The Hellsing leader just shook her head. "A difficult question, yes, but I think I can let Rally explain that for you. She is, after all, a bit more connected to that fact."

"I have a feeling Sir Integra wishes to have a word with me," Alucard purred, "so I think I'll leave you two to your talk." He then walked away from the group, leaving them to sort it out.

However, Rally shot an angry look at Alucard and communicated telepathically, _**'Frankly, I'm grateful you didn't blurt out the fact that I'm a vampire to Bean – but don't do that to me again! Understand?'**_

'_**Don't worry,' **_Alucard replied, _**'I wouldn't do that to you! Even I know my place in your life.'**_

As the group comprising of Alucard, Walter and Sir Integra left, all Bean could do is look at them strangely. "Rally," he finally said, "what is going on? How in the world did you get mixed-up with this group? And that guy – is he… what I think he is?"

"Yes, he's a vampire," Rally answered, guiding her old friend to a seat near a table. "Look, I know what you're thinking right now, Bean, 'what is a vampire doing in an agency that supposedly hunts vampires'?"

"Well, the though had crossed my mind."

Rally took a little time to compose herself. "Think about it this way… there are vampires in the world, but how they conduct themselves is the key to their survival. Here in England, if a vampire doesn't actively go hunting for human blood, but gets their sustenance elsewhere, then they have a right to be left alone. However, if they decide to go about killing people – then Alucard is the person to do the job! He's been bonded to the Hellsing family since Sir Integra's ancestor, Abraham van Helsing, defeated him over a hundred years ago."

"van Helsing?" Now Bean made the connection. "Rally – are you meaning to tell me that guy…?"

"Is Vlad II Dracula, prince of Walachia," Rally finished.

"Talk about twisted," Bean said, "you actually working with Dracula?"

"Isn't it something?" Rally added, smiling. "And Alucard's not the only vampire here."

"There's more?" gasped Bean.

"Yeah. You did see that blonde girl that was with me," offered Rally, "the one with the yellow miniskirt? She's the other one."

"Really?"

"Really. Her name's Seras Victoria, and she's Alucard's apprentice. She became a vampire during a raid in the village of Cheddar." Then Rally took an uncomfortable sigh and added. "But she isn't the last one."

"So there's another vampire working here," Bean said. "I must admit you're living an interesting life here, Rally, with three vampires to contend with." He then smiled and asked, "So who is this other vampire." However, all he got from his old friend was stony silence. "Uh… is there something wrong, Rally?"

"No," Rally replied sadly. Then her eyes shifted color… from a brilliant sapphire blue to a burning orange-red.

"Rally… **YOU'RE **the other vampire?" Bean gasped, shocked.

The dusky vampire nodded. "It's a long story, Bean, so I think you better listen. Then I hope you understand why it happened.

**XXX**

**OUTSIDE THE MANSION, AT THE SAME TIME…**

The little rabbit chose the middle of the night to go foraging outside the walls of the mansion, when almost all it's major predators were asleep. Granted, it still had to be extra careful for prowling owls, but it was under quite a bit of cover as so to be not noticed.

As it munched on a few shoots of tender grasses, the rabbit's ears suddenly perked-up as it found a new sound. Sitting up, it surveyed the area around it. Nothing seemed to be moving, but the rabbit was still nervous. All of a sudden, a crashing in the bushes caused the rabbit to break-out in a sprint – only to be grabbed by a pair of clawed hands, the rabbit squealing in terror.

Moria took a little time to contemplate her victory as she held the trembling rabbit in her hands – even more remarkable if one took a look at the maid. For one, she was transformed even further than she was the previous night. Any exposed skin that was on her was now covered with a close-lying silver/gray fur. Her hair was also longer, and her face looked even more canine than before. Her ears were longer, too – and even more pointed, much like a wolf's.

For a few tense seconds, Moria eyed the rabbit hungrily, her bluish-white eyes locked with the rabbits. Then her expression changed to a more gentle one as she petted the rabbit on the top of the head. "You really shouldn't be out here tonight, little one," she said with slight difficulty, "you don't know who you'll run into." She then set the rabbit down, saying further, "Now head on home, now." Quickly, the rabbit scampered away as Moria set down on her haunches, watching the little creature run from sight.

"You had me worried, Moria dear," Kenneth said as his daughter turned around to face him. He was also transformed, his fur a reddish brown. "For a minute, I thought you were going to eat the little guy."

"Oh please Father, that's too gruesome," Moria teased, her body transforming into a more human appearance. "Besides, I had already dinner before we started out." She then walked up to her father, who had also changed to its human form. "A wolf only hunts when hungry; I was only using the rabbit to learn stalking and tracking."

"And you did it marvelously," Kenneth said, hugging Moria. "In fact, you're gaining mastery over your new powers more easily than I expected. If you keep this up, you should be ready before the first full moon."

"Which would be my twentieth birthday," Moria added. "Father, I was wondering why is it important that I know all this before that day."

Kenneth sighed, and then explained, "The first full moon for any werewolf coming unto its powers is a very chaotic time, especially for hereditary werewolves. If not properly trained, it's very possible that the sudden sensation might be too much for it – turning what could be a noble creature into a bloodthirsty killer." He looked his daughter in the eye and added, "Not to mention it would tear my heart apart if that sort of fate happened to you."

"Oh you worry too much," Moria said. "So, is this all for tonight?"

"Quite so." Kenneth then handed Moria a towel and said, "Why don't we head back to the house? I'm certain your friend Rally would appreciate the company."

"Yes," Moria said. "I hope she can explain to her friend her situation."

"From what I've seen of this… Bean Bandit," Kenneth added, "I'm certain he can handle it."

**THE HELLSING MANSION…**

"So it was because of that bitch Goldie that you ended up this way," Bean said, looking at his old friend.

Rally nodded sadly. "Believe me, Bean," she began, "it wasn't an easy decision to make. And because of it, I had to leave Chicago or have May, Becky, Misty or Roy face either Iscariot… or me if I went out-of-control." She then brightened up and added, "But on the bright side, I feel I'm doing more working for Integra than being a bounty hunter."

"That I've seen," Bean said. "So, why in the world would your friend want me to help her out?"

"You saw that wrecked Civic when you came here?" Rally asked. Bean nodded. "The owner of that car got turned into a ghoul, possibly by a FREAK in his car club… and ended up causing a major wreck on the M-5. We're hoping that, by cannibalizing whatever useable parts in that car, Berttle can enter the contest he was slated to enter and we can possibly flush-out the phony vampire responsible."

"Well… it would've been easier for me if you had a Ford," Bean said, just as Berttle entered the mansion, "but if it'll help the cause, then you can tell your friend I'm in." He then got up from his chair and walked up to the Australian, "However, just because I'm going to help you build your car doesn't mean I'm going easy on you! I'm going to be competing in the show as well – and I'm going in to win!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, mate," Berttle answered, smiling. "We'll get that bloody FREAK – and have a little fun at the same time!"

"Alright!" Bean then shook Berttle's hand and added, "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow sounds good," Berttle said. "We still have to jack the engine out of the wreck, not to mention templating my car to accept the wing from it."

"Tomorrow it is." Bean then turned to Rally and added, "Why don't we go down to your boss' office to let her know about the good news."

"Okay Bean," Rally chirped. "Besides, I've got something to ask Integra about."

**XXX**

A minute later, Bean and Rally stood before Sir Integra's desk as the courier told the Hellsing leader his decision. Walter, who was also there, stood beside his employer. "From what Rally had told me," Bean said to her, "you guys had been fighting an uphill battle against these artificial vampires. If my small contribution is of any help, then you've got it."

"Your help is appreciated, and greatly accepted," Sir Integra replied, scribbling on a small piece of paper. Sliding it to Bean, she added, "I hope this is sufficient for your services. If not, I can offer more if you like."

Bean then picked up the paper scrap… and his eyes bugged-out after seeing it. "Uh… no, this is alright. Nice of you to be so… generous, Sir Integra." He then leaned over to Rally and whispered, "Geez, this is **TWICE AS MUCH **than I usually charge!"

"Don't knock it, Bean," Rally smirked, amused by Bean's surprise.

Bean just shrugged, then stuffed the paper slip into his jeans. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to get some shut-eye before I start. If I can go to my room now…"

"Say no more." Turning to Walter, Sir Integra said, "Walter, could you please show our guest to his quarters?"

"Of course, Sir Integra," the old butler said, bowing. Then turning to the courier, he added, "If you would follow me, sir, I can show you to your room."

"Thank you. Well, good night Sir Integra, Rally," said Bean as he accompanied Walter from the office.

As the door closed, Sir Integra then turned her attention to the dusky vampire standing in front of her. "I believe you have something to ask me, Rally?"

"Yes," Rally began. "I was wondering… Moria seemed a little stressed last night after finding out she is a werewolf." Sir Integra nodded. "Well, me and Master have been promising to take her someplace we found one of these days and I was wondering if we might."

"I see," Sir Integra said, nodding

**XXX**

"You have got to be kidding me?" Moria gasped as she and Seras talked in their room in the sub-basement level. "Rally used to work for that big guy, the one called Bean Bandit?"

"Of course, Moria," the Draculina answered, smiling. "She and Bean used to be partners in his courier business."

"What exactly did they do?" the maid asked, sitting on the coffin/bed.

Seras thought for a bit. "From what Rally had told me," she began, "just about anything that needed delivery, although she did tell me Bean wasn't exactly picky about his clients. A lot of them apparently were from the wrong side of the tracks, if her stories are of any indication. Bean does like children, though, and would get absolutly incensed if some crime involved hurting children. I recall one time, she said they were asked to deliver a little girl back to her father. She and Bean later found out that the poor girl was kidnapped, and that they were being set-up as the kidnappers by the real ones. Now don't fret about it, they were able to clear their names in time and get that girl back home."

"Amazing. How long did they work together?" Moria further asked.

"Only until Rally could run the gunshop," Seras said. "I think she has a picture of the two of them together in the dresser, just let me look." The Draculina then made her way to one of two dressers that was in the dungeon-like room. After a few seconds of rummaging, "Ah, there it is!" She then pulled-out a framed photograph and handed it to Moria.

The expression on Moria's face told it all. "That's Rally? She looked different back then!" Indeed she did look different. The Rally that was in the photograph was the same dusky-skinned person they knew – but with blonde hair!

"That's exactly what I said." Seras just shrugged and added, "Rally called it 'her wild time'. Don't ask me exactly why she bleached her hair; she didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you what, Master?" Rally said, overhearing as she walked through the door.

Slightly surprised, Seras answered, "Oh we were talking about you and Bean, Rally."

"Oh that," Rally said, looking at the picture Moria had in her hand. "Yeah, those were the days all right." She chuckled and added, "Me and Bean had some wild times back then."

"Uh… Rally," Moria added, "Didn't this mean that you and Bean were…?"

Catching on, the dusky vampire said, "Oh it was nothing like that, Moria! Granted me and Bean were and are good friends, but we kept everything professional, nothing romantic." She then changed the subject. "I was able to ask Integra if all three of us could have a little time off together… and I got just the place that we can go to enjoy ourselves."

It took a while before Moira got the hint. "You mean… that club you and Seras went to that one time… where you met that other Rally?"

"Yup," Rally said, smiling. "I've checked the tide tables and it should be low tide when we cross the Thames. Then it's just a few minutes before we reach… Arisugawa's Locket!"

"Oh you'll just love that place, Moria," the Draculina added. "Plenty of interesting people to meet… and none of them men! We might be able to stay the morning and afternoon afterwards as well."

"That's wonderful!" Moria then had a concerned look on her face. "But… what am I going to tell Father? I mean, I think he'll be expecting me to continue my lessons."

"That's what I told Integra," Rally replied. "She told me that he'll explain the whole thing to Kenneth. She's certain he'll understand."

"Thank god," the maid sighed. "I hate to think I would be avoiding my obligations to him."

"Don't worry," Seras said. "Your father has a good head on his shoulders. I'm certain he would want you to not feel too overwhelmed about your being a werewolf."

"Yes, that's him, alright," Moria said, smiling.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm taking a small break from the current storyline for the next chapter, although it will still be a continuation. It will be my tie-in with a storyline Shanejayell had started in his "Arisugawa's Locket" series, about an attack at the club. **

**Until part 5… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES **


	26. London Drift, Pt 5, A Bad Night

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 5 – "A Bad Night"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – This chapter is my tie-in to a situation which was presented in "Arisugawa's Locket", which is created by Shanejayell. Although the setting is not at the Locket, it does deal with the aftermath of what had happened in one of the chapters.**

**Thus said… ON WITH THE FIC!**

**XXX**

**THE HELLSING MANSION, AROUND MIDNIGHT…**

Berttle and Bean Bandit decided to take a rest after wresting the engine from the wrecked Honda Civic in preparation for transferring it to the Australian Wild Geese's car, which was to act as his entry into the Commonwealth International Automotive Exposition and Show. Nearby, a small iced cooler filled with cans of ale sat as the two sat down and exchanged stories from their respective pasts.

After a few minutes of this, Kenneth Hedgley had made his way to the two from the mansion. "So this is what you do in your spare time," he quipped happily. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hey no worries mate," Berttle replied. "Help yourself to a can."

"Don't mind if I do." Kenneth obtained a can from the rapidly-melting ice, then opened it up. "Been a little boring tonight since my daughter Moria took off with those two vampire girlfriends of hers."

"Never thought that Rally would be the romantic type," Bean said, taking a sip from his ale. "From all the time I knew her, the only interests she ever had centered around either guns or cars."

"I believe **she** never thought she was the type either, mate," Berttle laughed.

Bean then looked at the Australian and asked, "By the way, where did Rally and the others went to?"

"Some club called Arisugawa's Locket," Berttle replied. "It appeared out-of-nowhere a few months back, so the Organization went to investigate it. The first attempt, though, didn't go the way anyone wanted; Captain Bernadotte and two others got the snot kicked out of them by a girl guarding the bar. That was when Rally and Seras went there."

"And?" Kenneth added.

Berttle sat himself up and added, "And here's where it gets really crazy – the two of them run into another version of Rally there, only human – as well as an old acquaintance of Rally's. Seems this place is able to be at several places at once, don't ask me how, I don't want the headache. It was there the girls found out that everything's on the up-and-up. Ever since then, Rally and Seras had went there from whenever they have some free time… sometimes, though, they come back a day later."

"I guess that's why Moria wanted so bad to go there," Kenneth said. "From our phone conversations, she described how they would disappear whenever Sir Integra gives them free time. She had been pestering them for a while to take her to that place…"

**A FEW HOURS BEFORE…**

"…And whatever you do," Moria Hedgley said to her father as they made their way down the hallway, "I don't want you to fret too much if I'm gone for more than a day."

"Moria dear, you're a big girl now," Kenneth objected, keeping pace with his daughter. "I think I can get used to the fact of you being out for a few hours... or at least a day."

"But whenever we're together, I know you have a bad habit of worrying about me," Moria added as she opened the front door.

"Moria, I think that at least four hundred years of experience would've taught me a few lessons about trusting someone I care about." He then noticed the troubled look on his daughter's face. "Moria?"

The young maid/werewolf paused for a bit. "Four hundred years," she finally said. "I'm not certain I could adjust to living as long as you have."

Kenneth then embraced Moria from behind. "I'm sorry I mentioned that, Moria dear," he said. "I realize you're still adjusting to the fact that you're a lycanthrope."

Moria returned the embrace. "It's not the transformations I'm worried about, Father. What I need is some practical experience in how to deal with living so long."

Kenneth nodded. "Granted, I'm not going to be around too much to teach you that. If you like, you can ask Alucard about that particular part." Moria groaned. "I know he's not exactly a people person, but I'll ask him nicely to help you out in case you bring it up."

"Thank you." Moria then released herself and added, "Father, are you still alright by me going to what appears to be a lesbian club?"

"Moria, for the most part of your life, I haven't been in it with you," Kenneth answered. "Even if I was, I still have no say on how you live your life. All I ask that you use common sense while you're there and have a good time." Then as an afterthought, "Oh, and have you got that money order I sent you earlier?"

"Yes, Father," Moria said, producing the document and showing her father. "I plan to ask Rally if she can stop by my bank so that I can have this taken care of." Then looking Kenneth in the eye, she further added, "By the way, how come you still give me these little gifts when you know I have a job now?"

"That's for me to know… and you to find out," Kenneth said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

At that moment, Irene "Rally" Vincent's Cobra rolled-up in front of the door. "Moria," Rally called out, getting out of the car, "are you ready yet? Even if you aren't, we still have plenty of time to get there."

"Oh I'm more than ready, Rally," Moria said, stepping into the back seat. "Do you think you can stop by at my bank on the way so that I can get this money order I have taken care of?" She showed the dusky vampire the money order.

"Of course," Rally replied.

"How much exactly **IS **that money order anyway?" Seras Victoria, who was in the front passenger's seat, asked. Once she got herself settled inside the rear seat, Moria then showed the Draculina. When she saw what was written on the document, Seras' eyes almost popped out. **"£25,000?"** she gasped. "How in the world did your father get that much money?"

"How should I know?" the maid said. "I would guess that Father had done quite a bit of investing during his over 400 years of life, though I'm not sure how he was able to get past the Great Depression."

"Well who cares how he made or kept the money, Moria, let's just get that thing banked and then we girls are going to have some fun!" Rally replied, who then started the car. "You'll love Juri and the others! Why who knows," she further chuckled, "you might even meet some cute girl there and decide to take her to one of the upstairs rooms."

"**RALLY!?" **Moria gasped, aghast. **"BOTH OF YOU KNOW I'M COMMITTED TO YOU!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU MAKE SUCH AN INSINUATION!?"**

"Moria, me and Rally are vampires! We don't care if you have an occasional fling once in a while!" Seras giggled.

"It's… it's just so embarrassing, that's all," huffed Moria, blushing furiously. Rally and Seras just laughed as the Cobra sped out of the mansion grounds, with Kenneth waving as they left.

**PRESENT TIME…**

"I tell you, mate," Berttle said after hearing Kenneth's story, "I wish me own dad was as open-minded as you are a few years back." He then took a sip of his ale, but said nothing.

Bean and Kenneth, on the other hand, looked at each other, wondering what he meant. "Would you like to talk about it?" Kenneth asked, sensing a story.

The Australian looked at the two, shrugged and gave in. "Why not?" he began. "I grew up at a small orchard in the Barossa Valley in the state of South Australia, near Nuriootpa. Me family grew lychees for the Asian market, but it was always a struggle, with all the cockys eating about a quarter of the crop."

"Cockys?" Bean asked.

"Cockatoos, parrots," Kenneth put-in. Bean nodded.

"Right-o," Berttle said. "Anyway, I grew up there with me and me younger sister Anna. We gotten along quite famously, and we often amused ourselves by chasing the cockys away from the trees. We never had much money, but me family had a lot of fun." Berttle then sighed sadly and added, "Then about my seventeenth year, Anna decided to bring her new love to meet the family – a girl. Mum, for her part, was quite surprised by it, but diplomatic about the whole thing. Dad, on the other hand, blew his stack and promptly threw Anna out of the house, saying that he wasn't going to have some freak living under his roof. She was only fifteen at the time.

"Well, after Anna gathered her things and left, I tried to protest what he did but Dad wouldn't have anything of it. He even told me that I wasn't to ever think of Anna as family and forget about her even existing. To him, as long as I lived under **HIS **roof, then I was expected to live by **HIS **rules, no questions asked. Well, it was only a few short months later before I graduated and joined the Australian Army. On that day, I let-off at him on how badly he treated Anna, using quite a few words I now regret saying. I then stormed off, and I haven't been back since."

"Brother," Bean grumbled as he drank his ale, "that's 'family values' for you. Did you hear anything about your sister afterward?"

"Glad you asked. Now here's the funny part," Berttle said. "About two years after I left, I had gotten a letter from Anna. Seems that a month after my row with Dad, he reconsidered what had happened, blaming himself for causing all the trouble with me and her, but was too afraid to make the first move. It took Mum to make all the arrangements, and a month before I got the letter; she got Anna and Dad together. He told her that he was sorry about pitching her out the way he did and would she please come back. He even accepted Anna's girlfriend." Berttle then smiled, "She said yes and the both of them have been there since."

"Nice to hear that," Kenneth added. "Have you tried to talk to your father since?"

"I keep trying," Berttle explained, "but whenever I try to ring them up, I always loose me nerve." He laughed humorlessly, "Crikey – I can face down a whole group of FREAKs and ghouls and I still get all sweaty trying to apologize to me own father."

"I wouldn't wait too long," said Kenneth, setting down his ale. "Over my 400 years, I've seen a lot of families torn apart over less than what you went through – with many of them destroyed because of these minor misunderstandings."

There was a bout of silence between the three, broken only by the sound of a police siren off in the distance. Not liking it, Bean broken it up by saying, "Hey let's not get all bummed-out here! Let's change the subject! We still got plenty of beer here and… hey, what's going on out there? Sounds like one big commotion out there!"

All three men got up from their seats to see members of the Wild Geese rushing from their barracks – all of them armed! Driving into the compound, a Bentley pulled-up near the motor pool, and Dr. Trevelyan got out, obviously disheveled, as if he was roused out of bed.

While trying to comprehend the chaos unfolding, Berttle happened to see Pip Bernadotte, captain of the Wild Geese, rush out of the mansion with Walter C. Dolnez, both men escorting two men pushing a medical gurney from the house. "Captain," the old butler said, "make sure you have your men posted at their stations! Miss Victoria has informed me that they should be in the compound within the next thirty seconds!" Indeed, the police siren that was heard earlier was getting louder by the second.

"Captain!" Berttle called-out, "What the devil's going on?"

Pip took notice of his subordinate. "About time you got your act together, mon ami!" he snapped. "Sir Integra had gotten a call from Arisugawa's Locket, informing her about some occurrence zere! Mignonette told us zat…" but before the one-eyed Frenchman could finish, Rally's Cobra squealed into the compound, the roof now sporting a blue temporary police beacon and a siren blaring from it. Both light and siren stopped as soon as the car crossed the gate, and it was a few seconds later that the car screeched to a halt.

As soon as the engine was shut-off, Rally quickly got out of the car, then leapt over the hood to the passenger's side and opened the door. "That's okay, take it easy!" she said anxiously, then yelled out, **"WOULD SOMEBODY GET THAT DAMNED GURNEY OVER HERE, MORIA'S HURT!!"**

"Dear god, no," Kenneth breathed, racing along with the others as Moria, her clothes torn and her upper right arm clearly bleeding, was gently led from the car by the two vampires to the waiting gurney.

"Oh god… it hurts!" Moria gasped as she laid down, her left arm clutching the wound on her right arm. "Rally… Seras… don't leave me!"

"Don't worry, we're here, Moria!" the Draculina said.

It wasn't long before Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing made her way to the group as her personal physician began treating the wounded girl. "I have gotten only the barest of facts from Miss Arisugawa! Rally, Seras, what the hell happened?" However, she noticed that the dusky vampire's face had a look of extreme worry, so she did not press her friend further.

"Sir Integra," Seras began, walking up to the Hellsing leader, "the club was attacked! From what I've been able to tell, it was some organization from one of the realms serviced by the club. I've only been able to get a look at their badges – some group called S.H.I.E.L.D.. That's all I can gather at this moment!"

"Her upper arm has a single bullet wound!" Dr. Trevelyan began, still examining Moria. "I can't find an exit wound, so I can assume the round's still in her arm! I'm going to have to operate as soon as possible, otherwise she could lose this arm!"

"No… Rally, please… **AUUUGGGHHH!!**" Moria arched-up, a new spasm of pain hitting.

"**MORIA!" **Kenneth called-out, **"I CAN BE ABLE TO HELP YOU, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!!" **Turning to Dr. Trevelyan, he added, "I know a way to enable you to get the bullet out without cutting into her arm! If you'll just allow me, I might be able to help her!"

Unsure, Dr. Trevelyan looked to Sir Integra. "Trust him, Doctor," she said. "I believe he may help." Still looking doubtful, the doctor nodded.

Looking at both Rally and Seras, he directed the two to opposite ends of the wounded girl. "I want you two to hold her down! No matter what happens, do not release her until I say so!" Reluctantly, the two gripped Moria, Rally on her shoulders and uninjured arm, and Seras holding her legs.

"Okay Moria," Kenneth began, "I want you to transform for me!"

"F-Father?" Moria gasped, still in a fog of pain.

"Just do it! Trust me!" was all Kenneth said.

Nodding, Moria's eyes soon shifted from green to bluish-white. As her facial features changed to a more lupine appearance, silver-gray fur soon grew on her skin, as well as her musculature bulking up, which briefly caused her to flinch in pain. The gathered Wild Geese took note but did nothing, despite the surprised looks on their faces.

"I did it," Moria said, fighting for breath.

"Good," Kenneth reassured. "Now, I want you to take your transformation to its limit! At the same time, I want you to flex your arm muscles and try to force the bullet from your arm! I know it will hurt greatly, but you have to trust me on this one, please!"

Briefly, a look of panic came over Moria's furred face, then a look of trust came over it. "Yes." Gritting her teeth, her features further changed, her body growing in size as it did, causing what was left of her clothes to tear themselves off. At the same time, her face lost all humanlike appearance, her body now taking upon the appearance of a bipedal wolf. Unable to speak in this new form, her screams quickly became snarls and growls, as both Rally and Seras struggled to keep her on the gurney.

During this, Alucard appeared next to Sir Integra. He said nothing, instead folding his arms as he saw Dr. Trevelyan begin to probe the wound for the bullet. Sir Integra noticed and looked at her servant. The face of the No-Life King was neutral, betraying nothing as he watched the scene unfolding.

All of a sudden, the doctor called out, "I think I've got the bullet! Hold her down! Miss Hedgley, this is going to hurt!" Straining to maintain his grip on the offending projectile, Dr. Trevelyan gingerly pulled at it, Moria's growling becoming a painful howl. Finally, the bullet was removed, causing the young werewolf to yelp painfully, which then settled into agonized whining and whimpering.

"You did it, Moria!" Kenneth said, placing his hand against the muzzle of his daughter as a sheet was pulled over her body. Almost immedietly, her form slowly but perceptively reverted to its human appearance. With a nod, he indicated to Rally and Seras to release her.

As soon as everyone had moved away from her, Dr. Trevelyan began examining her arm – then drew back in surprise. "Well I'll be," he breathed. "The wound is already beginning to heal!" He then carefully bandaged the wound as Sir Integra walked up to him.

"Indeed it is," the Hellsing leader said, seeing the wound sealing itself even as the doctor was bandaging it. "What is the prognosis, Doctor?"

"Well, given the rate of healing," he began, "I would say she should be completely healed within three days, give or take a few hours." Looking at Moria, he added, "It might be still sore in-between that, but you should be able to resume your normal duties in a few hours."

"Thank you, Doctor," Moria said wearily. "If at all possible, I would like to go to my room to rest a bit."

"Please allow me to carry you to your quarters, Miss Hedgley," Alucard offered, picking Moria up and taking care not to let the sheet slip.

"You better mind your manners while doing that," the maid cautioned.

"Oh I will be a perfect gentleman in this case," the No-Life King purred, settling his load.

"All the same, Master," Seras added, "I had better accompany you, just to make sure." Not objecting, Alucard walked back to the mansion with his charges.

Rally, in the meantime, walked over to the Cobra and wearily looked over at the seat Moria was sitting in. There were blood stains on the seat, not to mention on the carpet as well. Quietly, Kenneth and Bean walked up to her, with Kenneth placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You did good," he said, patting it. "Thank you for getting my Moria back home."

"Yeah," Rally mumbled, not sounding convinced. "I wish I could've anticipated this mess, though. Then maybe Moria didn't have to get hurt." Then noticing Sir Integra, she decided to elaborate on what her master had told her already. "Whoever those S.H.I.E.L.D. bastards were, they were good. Seems like they had experience handling paranormal beings before, if the way they handled Ryoko, Minagi and Cybersix was any indication. Thankfully, the other patrons were able to pick-up the slack and were able to defend the club." She smiled as she turned to Kenneth and added, "You really should be proud of Moria. She was able to handle herself well during the whole thing. Funny thing about her wound, though, she wasn't even the real target; the jerks were aiming for Keiko and Moria gotten hit with the ricochet. But when she did get hit, it really pissed her off. She transformed into her mid-level form and was able to take-out without killing three of the goons before they decided that the better part of valor was to beat a hasty retreat out of the club. Still, I wish I knew about this beforehand and prevented all this mess."

"Hey, I don't think even vampires can anticipate the future, Rally," Bean said, patting his friend's shoulder. "If you like, I can clean-out the blood from the car."

"Thanks, Bean."

"From what you've described," Kenneth added, "this would explain why Moria's clothing was ripped. Remarkable."

"What _**I**_ find remarkable," Sir Integra added, looking at Rally, "is you and Seras' restraint as you were driving Moria back here. I would imagine the smell of her warm blood was enticing to the both of you."

"Yeah it was," Rally murmured. "However, neither myself, nor Master, had the nerve to dive in and stop it."

"It would have complicated Dr. Trevelyan's efforts in removing the bullet otherwise," Sir Integra said, smiling. "Miss Arisugawa has assured me that, as soon as more details are known, she will inform me about what has transpired this night, as well as Keiko's condition." Placing her hand in Kenneth's place, she added, "I am sorry that you, Seras and Moria's night was spoiled because of this."

"Thanks Integra." Handing Bean her car keys, she stretched and said, "Now if you'll all excuse me, I better get myself to my room."

"I'll take care of your upholstery in the meantime," Bean said, then turning to Berttle, he added, "Care to help?"

It took a while for the Australian to answer. "Yes… but I've got something to do first."

"Like what?" the courier asked.

Smiling, Berttle replied, "Like calling home and talking to me father. Don't want to wait too long to take care of it, you know." Both Kenneth and Bean nodded knowingly.

**THE SUB-BASEMENT LEVELS…**

As soon as they entered the quarters that Rally, Seras and Moria shared, Alucard gently laid the maid on the coffin/bed. "There, safe and not accosted," the No-Life King said, smiling.

"Thank you, Alucard," Moria said.

"You must know," Alucard added, "that your father did not take instructing you to assume your final form lightly. It was the only way your healing powers could be fully realized."

"My final form?" gasped Moria, realizing the gravity of what had happened. "Are you certain of that?"

Alucard did not answer, instead turning to Seras and said, "I believe is should leave the two of you alone. Until the next night." He then faded from view.

Not long afterward, Seras had gotten herself undressed and laid down beside Moria, who was gingerly maneuvering herself on the bed. "I'm sorry this night was a wash, Moria," the Draculina began.

"Don't worry about it," Moria replied. "Nobody there knew there were going to be a bunch of armed crashers stirring-up trouble. As a matter-of-fact, I'm looking forward to returning, only without the guns." She was quiet for a time before, "What disturbs me is that form I had to assume to heal myself… so savage and primal. I sincerely hope I do not have to use that form too much in the future." She shivered at the thought.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about it, Moria," Seras said, carefully embracing the maid. "I imagine with time, you will be able to maintain control over it. What me and Rally are really thankful for is that you are alright." She then pulled Moria closer and the two found themselves in a passionate embrace, kissing deeply.

It was only a few minutes afterward which Rally had silently returned to the quarters, just to see her two lovers, both nude and groping each other furiously. After a few minutes of watching, she then quipped slyly, "Interrupting anything?"

Both vampire and werewolf jump hearing Rally's words. "R-Rally," Seras stammered, trying to compose herself, "I didn't expect you to enter so soon."

"Y-you're not angry with us?" Moria whimpered hopefully.

"Now take it easy, you guys," the dusky vampire laughed as she used her powers to cause her clothing to drop to the stone floor, "I don't care if you get it on without me." Rally then sided her nude body next to Moria, opposite of Seras. "I just didn't expect it so soon."

"Well you just surprised us, that's all," Moria sighed, then winced as Rally bumped into her injured arm. "Ouch! Please watch it!"

"Sorry, Moria," Rally apologized. "Guess that's going to be quite sensitive for a few days."

The lycanthrope maid sighed discouragily. "I guess that sex is out of the question tonight," she glumly said.

At that point, Rally and Seras looked at each other, then both of them smiled slyly. "Oh I really don't know about that, Moria," the Draculina lustily said as she maneuvered behind the brunette.

"Seras, what are you… **AHHHH!!**" Moria was caught off-guard as Seras grasped both breasts and began squeezing and massaging them.

"What we're doing, Moria?" Rally added as she spread Moria's legs. "Well… call it 'pain relief'." She then began to furiously lick the maid's folds.

Moria gasped in surprise and delight, Rally's cold, wet tongue raising powerful sensations through her loins. "My goodness… Rally… **NGAAAAHHH!!**"

"You're enjoying what we're doing, I see," Rally smirked slyly, resuming her ministrations to the maid.

For the better part of a minute, Moria writhed in ecstasy, Rally licking her while Seras both fondled her large breasts while kissing the back of her neck delicately. Then her eyes shifted color, going from green to bluish-white. At the same time, fangs grew within the maid's mouth, giving Moria an almost fearsome look. "Rally," she gasped, "please… treat me like you did during our first night… I beg of you!"

Surprised, Rally complied, elongating her tongue within Moira's slit until it penetrated the very core of the maid's being. Fighting the urge to climax, Moria mentally fought it for an additional thirty seconds before finally giving in, her orgasm flooding Rally's face as she did. At the same time, she howled her pleasure, arching her back for the better part of five seconds before it ended. She then sagged against Seras' body, panting and gasping – but with a smile on her face.

Dreamily, she managed to look at Rally, her face wet from Moria's secretions, and said, "Thank you, Rally." She then noticed that the pain in her right arm was lessened. "Now that's odd. I can hardly feel any pain."

"Well that's endorphins for you," Rally giggled, crawling up Moria's body. "You're still mortal, which means your body still responds normally to sex. When you came, your body released endorphins, Mother Nature's own pain killers." Rally's smile then faltered, adding further, "I'm sorry you got hurt, Moria. With your discovery that you're a werewolf, I was hoping we could help you forget about it for a night." But then Rally jumped as Moria caressed her cheek.

"It's alright, Rally," the maid said, kissing her delicately. "Not even a vampire can look into the future. It was just my bad luck, that's all." Moria then added slyly, "In fact, I'm looking forward to returning to the Locket, without the hoodlums of course." Her tone, however, became serious as she said, "Rally, you and Seras lately have been treating me like a china doll, all because you believed me to be human. I'm not that fragile now, so both of you don't have to worry about breaking me while making love."

Both Rally and Seras looked at each other, then smiled. "Thanks for telling us that, Moria," the dusky vampire said.

"I appreciate that," Moria replied, then braced stiffly. "I think my arm is acting-up again, so I was wondering… could Seras…"

"Oh I believe I can be up to the task," the Draculina purred as she crawled between Moria's legs and began servicing her. Rally, in the meantime, done the same as she began licking her master's quim. With nothing to do, and noticing Rally was otherwise busied, she decided to do the same. It was strange to the maid, this 'daisy chain' all three both engaged with – but Moria didn't care, just so long as she was with the women she loved.

**UPSTAIRS, IN THE MOTOR POOL GARAGE…**

The Cobra was settled inside the garage as Bean brought a few clean rags, a wet-dry vacuum cleaner and a bucket of soapy water to clean the blood stains from the passenger side. As he picked-up the brush, he noticed that Berttle had returned from his phone call and began putting away the tools and making sure the engine was secured on a stand. "Quite an interesting night, isn't it?" the courier said.

"Indeed," the Geese said as he began cleaning the tools. Before Bean could say anything else, he added, "Me dad was quite surprised I called. Didn't go into too much detail about what I was doing – but he did say I was glad I called."

Bean just nodded as he began to scrub away in the interior of Rally's car. Berttle then noticed that Pip had entered the garage and added, "Captain, I noticed that Vic was nowhere near the compound when everything went down. Do you know where he was?"

"Oh him?" the one-eyed Frenchman said. "Oh from what I heard, he was taking ze night off. Maybe he's looking for a decent pub to hang-out at." Pip then smiled as he added, "Well he better not be hung over in ze morning. We've got a live-fire exercise to get done with ze rest of ze new men and he better score well."

"You said it, Captain," Berttle laughed.

**XXX**

In a secluded corner of the estate, Vic looked around carefully as he set down his load and prepared to get busy. Finding a paper bag, he dumped-out two meter and a half lengths of wood, both five centimeters square. Then finding a hatchet he borrowed from a shed, he began to hewn the end of one of them into a point.

It wasn't easy to find lengths of white oak; Vic had to find a cabinet store that sold them in quantity. However, he scowled as he hacked the stick as he thought hatefully about Rally.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	27. London Drift, Pt 6

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 6**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

A group gathered at a deserted WWII airstrip at dusk. This gathering, certain members of the Hellsing Organization, watched as Berttle, the Australian member of the Wild Geese, had put his modified Honda Civic to its paces.

All the while, the group – which consisted of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Walter C. Dolnez, Irene "Rally" Vincent, Seras Victoria, Moria Hedgley and Pip Bernadotte – watched as Berttle accelerated the Civic around a turn, causing a great deal of smoke to billow from the front tires. Many of the group waved away the smoke when it hit them, with Walter coughing openly from the acrid smoke. "My word!" the old butler managed to gasp. "Whatever Mr. Berttle is doing, he is going to ruin those tires if he keeps that up!"

"That might be your opinion, Walter," Rally cheerfully said, "but to me, that's the sweet smell of success!"

"Whatever you say, Miss Vincent," Walter sighed. "Sir Integra, I am beginning to have serious doubts about the mission, seeing Mr. Berttle's antics."

"Old friend, I believe that is just the opinions from your generation," the Hellsing leader said with a smile as Berttle skidded around a turn, again billowing smoke. "I believe that this maneuver is, what Rally refers to as 'drifting'."

"If you say so, Sir Integra. If you say so," Walter muttered.

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket, Walter," the Draculina added cheerfully. "I believe this is exciting!"

"Same here, Master," Rally added. But then she began to look around just as Berttle brought the car back. "That's strange," she mused. "I could've sworn that Bean was next to me. Where the hell did he go?"

The answer was quick in coming. All of a sudden, a loud roar came from behind the group. Everyone turned – only to see the Buff fly over everybody's heads. After ducking for a few seconds, the crowd then saw the orange-red car negotiate the same course Berttle had done – with a few noted exceptions.

There was a small half-ramp that was set-up on the makeshift course. The Buff's right side hit the ramp, then did a two-wheel stand for five seconds before slamming to the ground. Then taking advantage of a collapsed concrete wall near the taxiway, the car used it as an angled ramp and performed a perfect corkscrew leap, then raced back to the group, skidding near a gap between Berttle's car and a troop transport – enough to fit the Buff but impossible to parallel park. All four wheels of the car then turned at right angles to the car and drove sideways into the gap before the engine died.

The group witnessing this spectacle – with the exception of Walter, Rally, and Sir Integra – stood slack-jawed in shock; Walter just stood silently while Sir Integra politely applauded. Then the occupants of the car exited, Bean Bandit and Kenneth Hedgley. "Fantastic!" the brown-haired man exclaimed. "That was a superb exhibition of motor car handling!"

"I'm glad you liked it," the courier replied. "Of course, I never had someone pay me for riding next to me while I was driving… unless they were cargo, that is."

"I can't believe you, Father!" Moria huffed, dressed in her maid's uniform as she charged in front of her father. "You, of all people, behaving like some teenager!"

"Moria dear," Kenneth began, holding up his hands defensively, "I am hardly a teenager, you should know that. Besides, I believe there is a saying, 'You are only young once'. I simply paid Bean here for the petrol in return for the privilege of 'riding shotgun' with him."

Moria just sighed discouragily, still wondering about her father's apparent lack of maturity. Rally, however, draped her arms around her shoulders and said, "Hey chill-out, Moria. I've ridden onboard the Buff many times. If there's one thing I know, Bean knows how to handle himself behind the wheel."

Berttle, in the meantime, walked-up to Bean and shook his hand. "All I can say is," he began, "it looks like I've got my work cut-out for me! I'm going to have to work hard if I'm going to beat you!"

"That I can agree upon," the Hellsing leader said, walking up to the two. "However, regardless on the outcome of the show, we must not lose sight on the true reason of this – namely flushing-out the FREAK responsible for the wreck on the M-5."

"You've got that right, Sir Integra," Bean agreed. "Berttle, we may be rivals in the car show, but we better keep an eye on the prize - on whoever caused that wreck!"

"Totally bonzer, mate," the Australian replied. "I suggest we pack-up and get ready for the show."

"Very good," Sir Integra said. "We need to keep all equipment at the ready, should the opportunity presents itself." Berttle and Bean then maneuvered a flatbed truck into position, then had the Civic placed on the bed for transport back to the mansion.

During this activity, Rally and Seras managed to walk up to Moria, who was watching them. "So," the dusky vampire began, "how's your arm, Moria?"

The maid did a cursory examination of her previously injured arm, flexing it, and replied, "I believe it's all healed. I checked the bandages before we set-out and found the wound gone – not even a scar. Even the pain is gone."

"Well thank goodness for that," Seras added as the three headed for Rally's Cobra. "After that little dust-up you had with that idiot Vic yesterday, both me and Rally were concerned that it might have re-opened it."

"No doubt," Moria said. "I must admit, even after I told him I was a lesbian, he still insists on trying to seduce me."

"The same as Pip with Master, I guess," Rally mused.

"I don't really know," Moria added uneasily. "Captain Bernadotte may still try with Seras, but at least he knows how to keep his distance. This Vic fellow however… frightens me, considering what I've heard from him, the atrocities and all…"

**FLASHBACK, YESTERDAY…**

It was barely a day since the attack on Arisugawa's Locket that Moria was back dusting around the portraits of the mansion. Every once in a while, though, if she extended her arm too much, she would wince slightly, her upper right arm wounded during the attack. Moria hissed in pain slightly at one of these. "Bloody hell," she muttered to herself, rubbing her arm. "How do I get myself into these messes?"

"Well how you doing, beautiful?" a voice crowed behind her. Cringing, Moria turned around… and saw Vic behind her. "Nice night we're having, aren't we?"

Moria gave this intruder a hostile look before continuing with her dusting. "If you don't mind," she huffed, "I have a lot of things to do here, so would you mind pushing off? I'm busy!" All of a sudden, she felt an arm grasping her waist. Instinctively, Moria reached around to flip Vic over her shoulder, only to gasp in pain when her injured arm was roughly grabbed. **"OWWWWW!!!"**

"I was prepared for you this time, cutie," Vic smirked, using his left arm to fondle her right breast. "C'mon, let's be honest, the only reason you don't date men is because that vampire bitch Rally has got you under her thumb, isn't that right?"

"No it isn't!" Moria protested, struggling to break free. "Please let go of my arm! You're hurting it!"

"Oh I think you like the pain," Vic added, nuzzling her neck.

"**NO I DON'T!!!"** Moria pleaded. **"PLEASE, LET ME GO!!!"**

"**LET HER GO, ASSHOLE!!!"**

Quickly, Vic released Moria, who had fled towards Rally, standing behind them both. Shaking, the mercenary could clearly see the dusky vampire was extremely angry, her orange-red eyes glowing brightly. Deciding not to risk a confrontation, he made his way out.

Satisfied Vic was gone, Rally turned her attention to Moria, who was tightly embracing her. "You okay?" she asked, checking her arm.

"I… I think so," Moria sighed. "I should have known he would be able to counter my move!"

"Yeah, but all the same, we better have Walter check that arm, just in case that asshole reopened that wound!" Rally then gently escorted Moria out, but happened to glance over to Vic, who was in another corridor. She caught the hateful glare he was casting at her.

Rally thought nothing of it.

**PRESENT DAY…**

"You don't seem too concerned about him, Rally," Seras remarked.

"Hey, if he doesn't like vampires, there's nothing I can do about it," Rally shrugged. "But he's going to have to work with them, so if I were him, I'd best modify my attitude if I want to live here."

"Good luck to him," Moria said.

**XXX**

"There," Vic sighed, using a block plane to refine the point of the white oak stakes he was working on for the past two days. He was lucky to stumble upon the gunshop that Rally and Walter worked at, and was surprised at the number of woodworking tools that were there. He then later summized that they were for the making of custom handles and shoulder stocks, so it was no trouble to borrow them for his task – just as long as he replaced them where he got them.

He had used the block plane to finish the tips of the stakes, as well as chamfering the grips for comfort. Completing his task, he took care to make sure to leave as little evidence of his visit, but did take notice of the wood shavings on the floor.

"What the hell," Vic dismissed. "It's not like it wasn't expected, after all," as he left.

**XXX**

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…**

"Say Seras," Moria asked as she was dusting around the parlor, "I was wondering if you've seen Rally? She's disappeared after we got back to the mansion."

"I wouldn't worry too much, dear," the Draculina replied, "I noticed it too and asked Sir Integra about it. Seems that she and Bean had gone out to The Brown Grouse for a few hours."

"Really? I wonder what for?" the maid queried.

"Well I would gather that the two wanted to catch-up on how each other's lives had changed the last time they saw each other," Seras mused. "They are old friends, after all. It's not like they have something romantic on the side."

"Well that might be the case for them," Moria then looked at Seras seductively, "but that doesn't mean _**we**_ can't. I'll be finishing up soon, so if you're not doing anything tonight I believe we can have a little fun together."

"What a naughty girl you are," the Draculina chuckled, embracing Moria. "Remind me of that on your birthday. I believe me and Rally may have a few things in mind then." Moria just smiled as she kissed Seras' cheek, then peacefully returned to her chores as the blonde vampire departed.

That peace didn't last long, though. "Mind if I have a talk to you?" Vic's voice asked from behind.

Immedietly dropping her duster, Moria spun around and crouched into a defensive position. "Just stay where you are!" she warned. "Mind you, if you so much as make so much as a wrong move in my direction, I will plant my right foot so hard and so deep in your crotch you'll be walking around stooped-over for a week!"

"Now calm down, willya?" Vic said, holding up his hands. "I… just want to say that I'm sorry about yesterday, that's all!" He felt a bit of relief to see Moria relax her stance. "Like I said, I'm sorry about yesterday. I talked to the others and found out about your injury."

"Well, I'm grateful about your approach, and I gladly accept your apology." Moria then picked up her duster and added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I still got plenty to do tonight."

"Well… I was going to ask you if you're willing to go out with me to the Brown Grouse tonight. So, are you interested?" Vic ventured, hoping for a favorable response.

He was to be disappointed. "That was very nice of you, but I told you the first time around, I am not interested in men, either romantically or sexually," Moria said kindly. "And besides, I already have two girlfriends of my own."

"You mean those vampires?" Vic snarled.

"I don't like the tone of that response!" Moria countered, her words having a hard edge to them.

"I'm only concerned about your well-being, that's all!" Vic had to choose his words carefully, least he receive Moria's promised punishment. "You can't trust vampires, they're tricky. Listen, I've done a lot of the reading the boss told us to do and I've learned they have a lot of underhanded methods they use to snare their prey!"

"Rally and Seras would **NEVER **use anything like that on me!" gasped Moria, aghast at Vic's insinuations.

"Listen, you've got to watch your back around them! They may be all smiling and such, but they're only looking after themselves!" Vic added, his face a mask of concern.

"I believe Moria has told you the truth, my good man!" Kenneth's voice boomed out from behind Vic. Turning around, the mercenary saw the brown-haired man behind him, clearly angry. "Now if you have anything else to say, I suggest you leave my daughter alone!"

Sighing, Vic shrugged and left… but not before adding, "I was telling you the truth, y'know! You can't trust vampires!" He then stormed off, leaving father and daughter to wonder.

A throaty, baritone chuckle disturbed the two. Turning to the walnut-paneled wall, the form of Alucard strolled towards him. "I must admit," he began, "he has some brass… for a human, that is." The No-Life King then looked to Moria and said, "I wonder what would he think of you if you transformed right in front of him."

"I was half-tempted to do just that," the maid/werewolf began, "only my concern on how Sir Integra would react of my causing one of her army a heart attack stopped me from doing so. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm well behind schedule in my cleaning." She then continued her dusting.

"Don't let us stop you, Moria dear," Kenneth replied, motioning for Alucard to proceed ahead. "I need to talk to our friend for a bit." The two then exited the parlor, and as soon as Kenneth knew they were out of earshot, he added in a low voice, "I don't like that Vic person, Vlad. Call it four hundred years of experience but something about him unsettles me."

Alucard nodded. "He may act like he knows what he talks about, but I wonder how he would react if confronted with a genuinely-dangerous being, like either me, yourself, Rally and Seras… or your daughter."

Kenneth looked at the red-clad vampire. "You _**DO**_ have confidence in Moria, Vlad," he remarked.

"Of course, Kenneth," Alucard said. "She just needs the opportunity to show it."

Kenneth then paused outside, looking into the darkness. "Hopefully, it won't be _**TOO**_ deadly, considering it happens on her birthday tomorrow… the first full moon of the month," he said.

**THE BROWN GROUSE PUBLIC HOUSE, NEARBY…**

It was a quaint pub a few kilometers away from the Hellsing mansion. Many of the Wild Geese often frequented this place, mostly because of the quality ales and good food served here. And it was here that Rally and Bean had shared a table together, catching up on old times. "So enough of me," Rally said, setting down her glass of ale, "how have you been? You still giving Lt. Percy fits?"

It was all the courier could do not to be too amazed at his friend. Bean was fascinated that Rally could quickly adapt herself to fit inside a human environment – even allowing herself to be reflected on the few mirrors that were there, not to mention drinking ale. "Well I had, at least up until last month," he said.

"Really?" the dusky vampire said, her eyes – which were disguised in their human blue color – widening. "Did he die?"

"No," Bean dismissed. "Let's just say that, due to circumstances around him, he had to take a… medical retirement."

Rally caught on, smiling slyly. "Oh," she said. "You gave him ulcers?"

"Ulcers, high blood pressure, migraines, you name it! He was buying antacids and aspirins by the caseful before he gave his 30-day notice!" the courier laughed. "The last time I saw him, he was the same as always, cursing and screaming my nickname – until the pain in his gut caused him to stop!"

Both human and vampire laughed, reminiscing on the old days when Rally used to work for Bean. Of course, Rally stopped when a familiar voice came from behind her and said, "Why 'allo there, Rally! Never thought you would be in zese pub."

Rally's face betrayed a sour look as she answered, "Hi there, Pip! Just what the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you had target practice with the Wild Geese to supervise."

"I did," Pip Bernadotte replied, settling down at the table with Rally and Bean. "Ze men finished with high marks, zo Sir Integra allowed zem some free time." He thumbed over to another couple tables, were several Wild Geese were talking shop over pints of ale. But then taking a somber note, he added, "And besides, eet provides an opportunity to get a handle on our leetle problem, non?"

Pip discreetly pointed to a gathering of seven individuals seated at several tables, their leather jackets sporting the decals 'Royal Rockets' on them. "From what I hear from ze other patrons, zat group eez a regular at zeze pub. Usually zey're well-behaved but at times zey can be a little rowdy."

"Looks like they're more behaved tonight," Rally observed. "And from the looks of it… they seem to be holding a wake."

"Oui," Pip added. "I suggest we listen on." Rally nodded, training her vampiric ears on the group.

It was then that one of the Rockets, obviously the leader, stood and raised his glass. "For 'Suicide Stan', the best of us. May he give the man upstairs fits from his driving."

"For Stan," the rest chorused, raising their glasses, then downing the contents. Afterwhich, the group then discussed their best memories about their departed member.

Bean leaned over to Rally. "'Suicide Stan'?" he whispered.

"Stanley Hardwicke. He was the ghoul we ran into on the M-5," Rally explained in a low voice. "We believe one of the Rockets over there is the FREAK that changed him." All of a sudden, Rally stiffened, her senses going into overdrive. "And I believe he's in this pub right now."

"You can sense… whoever that is?" Bean asked, surprised.

"A FREAK, an artificial vampire, mon ami," Pip explained, whispering. "We found out early on zat Rally had some… sixth sense about whenever a FREAK eez nearby." He then moved over to Rally and asked, "Can you find out who eet eez?"

Rally shook her head. "There's too many humans in this pub. I'm having trouble filtering them out." Looking over to Pip, she added, "Whenever you can find your way out of here, contact Sir Integra and tell her that I plan to track where this fake vampire is living. That way, we can better plan-out how to confront him without any witnesses."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rally?" Bean asked again.

"Got any better ideas, Bean?"

"Not right now… but I am a little uneasy about the whole thing."

For the next hour, the Royal Rockets continued to drink, as well as sharing their best remembrances of their departed member, with Rally, Pip and Bean watching on. When it did break up, Rally once again scanned the departing members, trying to pick-out the FREAK amongst them – and nailed it! "There he is!" she whispered, pointing out a rather lanky man, with greasy black hair and a pierced lip. "I'll follow him, taking care not to get too close. Pip, you know what to do." The mercenary nodded.

"Good luck, Rally," Bean added, "just be careful about it."

"Don't worry, I will." The dusky vampire waited a few seconds, then got up and walked outside. Sure enough, the FREAK was walking home, unaware he attracted her attention. Squaring up her shoulders, Rally began her track.

**XXX**

Now about the same time, Vic, still sore about being stood-up by Moria, walked alone towards the Brown Grouse. Slung over his back was a nylon bag, where he kept his stakes; he didn't trust leaving them undetected at the mansion. "Damn that bitch," he grumbled. "Naw, I shouldn't blame her – it's that vampire Rally that's got her all mixed-up! She's scrambled her mind so that she'll forget men! First chance I get, I'm going to get rid that dyke vampire bitch once and for all! Then maybe that maid might go out with me." He then paused for a bit, "But how in the hell will I be able to set her up so that I can get her with the stakes?"

He was so busy with his thoughts, he hardly noticed the greasy-haired man pass him by – but he almost ran smack into Rally. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she snapped, annoyed by her surveillance nearly ruined. Before Vic could answered, Rally said, "Oh nevermind, why don't you, for once make yourself useful?"

"What are you…" he began, but Vic found himself with a hand over his mouth, and Rally pushing him behind the corner.

"Oh good," Rally hissed in a low voice, "he didn't see us." Slowly removing her hand from Vic's mouth, she continued with, "I'm trailing that FREAK from the pub to where he lives. If you'll back me up, I _**might**_ forget what you tried to do to Moria."

"Huh?" Vic could hardly believe his luck. "Uh… yeah, I'll help." Hoisting up his bag, he followed her, making sure his gun was drawn. _**'I can scarcely believe my luck!' **_he thought to himself. _**'Once I get her out in the open, I can get her with one of my stakes! I just hope I survive if I mess-up though.'**_

Outside the pub, Bean and Pip began to make their way back to the mansion. Along the way, Bean happened to notice Rally talking to Vic, then the two moved in the direction of the FREAK's departure. The courier frowned, not trusting the coincidence of the whole thing, but deciding not to bring it up as of yet.

**SIR INTEGRA'S OFFICE…**

The Hellsing leader found herself entertaining several unexpected guests, the subject of the matter blatantly obvious. Kenneth and Sir Reginald Townstead were seated near her desk, along with Sir Hugh Islands, Sir Shelby Penwood, and Sir Cedric Kensington, although this was not a formal meeting of the Round Table. "It was very fortunate you were able to accommodate this rather sudden meeting we have arranged, Sir Integra," Sir Islands began.

"It was no trouble whatsoever," Sir Integra replied, "but if Mr. Hedgley is present as well, I assume this has something to do with his daughter, am I right?"

Sir Islands nodded, rather uncomfortably though. "That is correct. You do realize that tomorrow night will be Miss Hedgley's twentieth birthday, which coincidentally happens to be the first night of this month's full moon."

"Sir Islands," Kenneth put-in, rather indignantly, "if you have any concerns about Moria, I'll have you know that I have been training her in how to handle her transformations. What I like to know is what are the Round Table's concerns about her."

"Kenneth, calm down," Sir Townstead said, then turned his attention to the elderly knight. "Hugh, I share my friend's concerns. What exactly are you implying."

"You are aware that," Sir Islands delicately began, "during the nights of the full moon, a werewolf – especially an inexperienced one – has little or no control regarding his or her transformations. Mr. Hedgley, have you made this instance known to your daughter, in light of what may happen tomorrow?"

Kenneth was taken aback, finally noticing an error in his judgment. "Oh dear god," he whispered. "I have been so concerned about helping Moria get through the idea about her identity – that I've neglected to mention that part!" He collapsed in his chair, his hands covering his face. "I've set my daughter up for a nightmare she may not be ready for!" he moaned.

The knights looked sympathetically at Kenneth, taking in his anguish. "You know, friends," Sir Kensington added, "we should take into account Sir Integra's assessment on Miss Hedgley's character." Looking at Sir Integra, he added, "After, she is also the granddaughter to your late commander Peter Farguson. Surely some of his influence may have rubbed-off upon the girl."

"That is something to consider, Cedric," the Hellsing leader remarked. "I would not despair too much, Mr. Hedgley. I have seen first-hand her resilience under pressure, so I would believe she can face this new challenge somewhat undaunted."

"I hope so, Sir Integra," Kenneth sighed, leaning back on his chair.

It was at that point a knock came upon the door. "Come," Sir Integra called out.

The door opened. "Sir Integra," Walter began, walking into the office, "I believe we may have a serious situation on our hands."

"Could this wait until later?" Sir Islands said.

"I wish I could, Sir Islands. Sir Integra," the butler said, "One of the Wild Geese fancied a custom handgrip for his gun and had asked me if I could fashion it for him. I know this seems to be a trite introduction, but please hear me out."

"Go on, Walter," Sir Integra replied, intrigued.

"Well, I had decided to take upon his request and proceeded to my gunshop on the grounds for the job. But when I had arrived, I noticed several things were off. First of all, several of my tools, particularly the block plane, looked as if they had been used."

"Rally could have been using those tools on another task, Walter," Sir Integra offered.

Walter just shook his hand. "Not likely. Miss Vincent is very respectful about using my tools and would never do that without my permission or myself being present." He cleared his throat and continued, "Also, I noticed that the woodshed at the back of the mansion had been entered into, the lock was forced and the hatchet used for cutting firewood had been dulled. I decided to make an inspection of the surrounding grounds and found these." From behind his back, he produced a quantity of wood chips.

Kenneth studied the chips. "I don't quite follow," he said.

"Well I do," Sir Integra said. "Those are chips of white oak." She then elaborated upon her observation. "I know all these do not make any sense, but I have a bad feeling what this might entail."

"Well the wood tools in the shop were used," Kenneth obsevered. "Perhaps someone wanted to customized their weapon."

"Kenneth, after four hundred years of life, you don't seriously believe someone would use white oak for a gun grip," Sir Townstead discounted.

"Quite true," Walter said. "I only use black walnut for stocks and handgrips."

"Indeed," Sir Islands added. "While anyone can kill a vampire with a stake carved from any wood, the best results can be obtained through the mystic properties of white oak."

"You don't believe someone would want any of the Hellsing vampires dead?" Sir Penwood added.

"Well now that you have mentioned it, Sir Penwood," Walter put in, scratching his chin, "I did recall of an altercation Miss Vincent and Miss Hedgley had last night with one of the new members of the Wild Geese… one by goes by the name of 'Vic', if I recall."

"Moria did mention that incident, Walter," Kenneth added, "not to mention I broke up an altercation between Moria and this Vic a couple of hours ago. From what she said, I wouldn't put it past him to make such a stupid move."

Sir Integra was about to add something else when the phone rang. "Yes?" she said, answering it. "Yes. I see. Very well, Captain Bernadotte, I will meet you shortly." Hanging up, she replied to the others, "Captain Bernadotte has just informed me that Rally may have found the FREAK in question. She is currently tracking him to his home and will be reporting in shortly."

"Then I suggest we go and meet her once her mission is ended," Sir Islands remarked, rising from his seat.

"It may not be to your liking, Hugh," Sir Townstead said, also rising. "Police work isn't exactly glamorous."

"I would not worry too much, Reginald," Sir Islands dismissed. "During the war, I personally performed shore patrols during my time with the home guard over in Dover. If I can accomplish that, then…"

**CLANG-CLANG!!!**

The six individuals, startled by the sudden commotion outside, race from the office to the source – namely Moria, who had dropped the tea set and collapsed on the floor, her eyes wide. Seras was kneeling beside her, a mystified look on the Draculina's face "Moria," Sir Integra called-up, "what has happened?"

"Yes, Moria dear," Kenneth added. "You look rather distressed." Moria didn't answer, instead apparently staring off into space.

Everyone turned to Seras, and although no one asked, she said, "I wish I knew. We were busy talking while we headed up to the office when all of a sudden her face went blank and she dropped the tea." Looking at Sir Integra, she added, "I'm sorry, I wish I knew more about what is happening to her."

"That is alright, Seras," the Hellsing leader said. Bending down in front of the maid, she added in a gentle voice, "Moria… can you hear me? Is anything wrong?"

Moria was strangely silent, almost in a trance. Those gathered around her just looked at each other, confused.

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

It had took several minutes of tracking – not to mention making sure she wasn't noticed – but Rally had finally found the location of the FREAK's home flat. Reaching inside her shadow, she took-out a pad and pen and jotted down the address. "There, we can keep an eye on the place in case he decides to go hunting," she whispered. "Then after the show, I'm certain Alucard can take care of him." She then looked around – and failed to see Vic. "Now where did that asshole go to?" Rally grumbled, sighing as she now searched for the errant mercenary.

Vic, in the meantime, was sweating bullets as he hid behind a tree, one of his stakes at hand. _**'I might not get a second chance at this if I screw-up,' **_he nervously thought, his back clinging to the bark of the tree.

In the meantime, Rally had moved back into the thicket where she tracked the FREAK and looked around. "Vic… hey Vic, where are you?" she asked. "Dammit, that asshole was supposed to be my back-up on this. I hope he didn't chicken-out."

But all of a second, the dusky vampire froze has her ears picked-up a strange sound. Straining to hear more, Rally focused on the sound. To her, it sounded almost like a heartbeat in overdrive; a rapid, frantic pace. _**'Now that's strange,' **_she thought, _**'it sounds like… like someone's frightened… I think.'**_

'_**It's now or never!' **_Vic thought frantically. Mustering every last iota of courage he had, Vic emerged from his concealment, screaming as he did. At the same time, he swung the arm he had the stake in around. Startled at the noise, Rally turned around – and was surprised when the stake struck between her breasts and lodged deeply within her!

**THE HELLSING MANSION, AT THE SAME TIME….**

"**AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" **Moria all of a sudden curled-up, clutching her chest as she did. The onlookers jumped briefly, but then looked again as Moria seemed to be in great pain, the young maid clutching her hands over her heart.

Startled, Sir Integra bent over to the trembling maid. **"MORIA!!!"** she called out. **"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU!?!"**

Gasping, Moria straightened herself, her face a mask of pain and fear. "Oh my god… **RALLYYYY!!!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	28. London Drift, Pt 7

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 7**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

Irene "Rally" Vincent let out a strangled cry as she felt the wooden stake go deep into her heart. As soon as Vic released it from his grasp, the dusky vampire fell back against a tree, whereas she slumped slowly to the ground.

As she fell, the mercenary had to _**will**_ his heart to stop beating frantically within his chest. "I… I can't believe I did it!" Vic gasped, finally calming down. "I thought… I was going to screw it up… but I did it! I've killed that dyke vampire bitch!" Then he heard a groaning. Startled, Vic glanced down.

Rally slowly craned her head upward. A trail of blood dripped from her mouth as she struggled to focus her pain-filled eyes at her assailant. But when they did, a look of fury came over the dusky vampire's face. "You… you… bastard!" she managed to snarl in a low voice.

Startled, Vic managed to calm himself down before smirking, "So… you're not dead _**yet!**_ Well don't worry, it won't take long… dyke! That's a piece of white oak that's in your fucking heart! So long as it's in there, you can't do anything to me!" He then bent down, drawing an assault knife from his pack. "Now all I have to do is to cut that fucking head of yours off and my path is clear to that pretty maid you had under your power!"

"Moria?" Rally managed to say, still in pain. "You fucker!" she then growled. "You… better stay away from her… or I'll…"

"You'll do nothing, lezzie!" Vic countered as he roughly forced Rally's neck up and prepared to decapitate her. "You've had that cute little maid under your thumb for so long, she's not interested in men anymore. I have a feeling it'll change as soon as you're gone."

"I… would never do… anything like that to Moria!" Rally shot back, straining to form every word. "She… been interested in women… long before I came into the scene!"

"So says _**you**_," Vic snidely remarked as he placed the blade to Rally's neck. But before he could slash her throat, he heard a commotion to the left of him. "Hmmm… sounds like Sir Integra's nearby." Putting aside the knife, he commented, "Well, looks like your final death will have to wait 'til later." He then had a playful smile on his face as he added, "But don't worry, I have an idea that Moria will forget you in time. Who knows, maybe in the future, I'll take care of that blonde bitch that you call 'Master' as well!" Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he made his way through the dense brush of the park. But as soon as he was going, Rally slowly began to move her right arm towards the offending stake within her heart, despite the immense pain it caused.

**XXX**

Several figures had departed a limousine that had drove up to the park facing the Brown Grouse public house. Greeting them, Pip Bernadotte and Bean Bandit then made their report to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Sir Hugh Islands. Nearby, Sir Shelby Penwood, Sir Reginald Townstead, Sir Cedric Kensington, and Walter C. Dolnez watched with concern as Seras Victoria and Richard Hedgley gently escorted Richard's daughter Moria out of the car.

The maid was in obvious distress, for it seems that she was also in a great deal of pain, if the way she clutched her chest was of any indication. "Are you sure about it, Moria dear?" Richard asked. "You're certain it isn't your heart?"

"No Father," Moria gasped. "Mr. Dolnez had already checked my pulse and found that it was normal. No, this pain is different – there's a memory with it." She took a few breaths and added, "I can sense Rally's in the same pain as well, but what's causing it is a mystery!"

The knights observed the young girl, noting her agony. "Sympathetic pain," Sir Integra said in a low voice to her fellows. "This is obviously a result of Moria's link with Rally. I fear that my friend has met with some misfortune."

"Indeed," Sir Penwood added. Turning to Sir Townstead, "Have you found anything yet, Reginald?"

"Moria's having trouble focusing on any one thing because of the pain she's suffering, Shelby," Sir Townstead replied, who was accompanying Kenneth with the young lycanthrope.

It was at this moment that Vic appeared from the park. Deciding to play dumb, he called out, "Hey, is anything up?"

Bean took notice, but before he could say anything, Sir Integra called-out, "We were notified through Captain Bernadotte that Rally Vincent is tracking the FREAK responsible for the M-5 wreck through the park. Have you seen her anytime in the last hour?"

"Uh… no, haven't seen her," Vic said, returning to the park, "but if I find her, I'll let her know you're here, Sir Integra." He then disappeared into the brush.

Not liking what he heard, Bean walked-up to Sir Integra, who made her way to Moria, and whispered, "He's lying! I saw him and Rally talking before they disappeared into the park! I'll see what he's _**really**_ up to!" He then followed Vic's trail, zipping-up his leather coat as he did.

"What?" Moria gasped, forgetting her pain. "That cad's seen Rally? This can't be good, I've got to find her!" She then pulled herself out of the grasp of her father and Sir Townstead and raced into the park herself.

"**MORIA… WAIT!!!"** Seras called-out, following Moria. "Sir Integra, I'll see what's going on! Please wait here while I'm gone!"

"We'll await your word, Seras," Sir Integra answered just as the other knights accompanied her.

**XXX**

It had taken a few minutes before Moria began following a path, despite the pain in her chest. Although Bean had proceeded her a few seconds past, she had managed to pass him. It seems she had an advantage the courier didn't have – namely her link with Rally. Pausing, she ignored her pain and cleared her head.

'_**Rally has to be close by,' **_she thought to herself. Following a hunch, she took a new path through the brush.

**XXX**

It had taken a few minutes, but Rally had somehow managed to wrap her right hand around the stake. However, pulling it out was another matter, due to her pain. It wasn't the burning pain she would feel with something like holy water or Paladin Alexander Anderson's bayonets, but it was a crushing, heavy pain that permeated all over her body. She began to fancy if this was something akin to a heart attack. It was one of the few times she was glad she was a vampire rather than a human.

Bracing herself, Rally began to steadily pull at the stake, moving it out by millimeters – slowly and agonizing. Soon, she was beginning to see the results of her efforts; a line of blood showed how deep the stake went into her. Gritting her teeth, Rally continued to pull. It looked like if she would be successful.

Looked like, that is.

"**NO YOU DON'T!!" **Vic growled, jamming his foot on the end of the stake, shoving it even further into Rally's heart. Her hopes dashed, the dusky vampire let out another strangled cry as the pain in her chest intensified.

**XXX**

"**AAUUUGGHHH!!!" **Moria coiled-up into a ball as a new explosion of pain hit her. It took her a few seconds to recover, but she had an idea what was happening. Taking a few deep breaths, she proceeded in her intended direction.

**XXX**

Vic grinned sadistically as he continued to grind his foot into the stake. Rally, unable to scream further, tried to fight the pain – until she could bear no more and passed-out as a result. After seeing her head go limp, Vic let-up on the pressure, then once again reached for his knife.

"It would be easier if I had a machete to do this, then all I have to do is to whack this bitch's head off," the mercenary grumbled, pulling up Rally's head. "But it would be harder to conceal it in my pack. Oh well," Vic added as he placed the blade against the dusky vampire's throat, "it might be messy, but this will have to do the trick." Steeling himself, he began to draw the knife against Rally's skin…

When a blood-curdling scream from behind caught his attention, Surprised, turned to face whoever interrupted him – and was shoved to the ground by Moria, who began to frantically shake Rally's shoulders. **"RALLY… OH GOD, RALLY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?" **she shrieked, seeing no response. **"PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!! RALLY!!! RALLYYYY!?!?" **Sobbing, she then embraced Rally, fearing the worse.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?? I HEARD A SCREAM AND…" **All of a sudden, Bean broke-out of the bushes, only to see what had happened. Then he caught sight of Vic and **REALLY** got upset! **"YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND!?!"**

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was all Vic smirked as he aimed his pistol – and fired, striking Bean in the head.

**XXX**

Those who were waiting for Seras to signal them were alarmed by the shot. "Dear lord!" Sir Kensington gasped.

"Agreed!" Sir Integra added. "I know we promised Seras we would wait, but this bears an immediate response!" The entire group then raced to the source of the shot.

**XXX**

"**NOOOO!!!" **All this was almost too much for Moria to bear, seeing another person getting killed senselessly. Even though Vic didn't see it, the maid's eyes changed color, from emerald green to bluish-white. At the same time, fangs began to grow in her mouth as she glared hatefully at the mercenary.

"Moria… don't… don't change…" a voice… Rally's… whispered.

"What?" Abruptly, Moria's features reverted to normal. Through tear-stained eyes, the maid could see Rally weakly crane her head up. "My god… I thought you were killed, just like your friend!"

"Got… news for… you, I'm… already… d-dead," Rally managed to say, grinning. "As for… Bean… don't… worry…" She then passed-out again.

During this exchange, Vic's look of victory turned to surprise… mostly because Bean didn't fall to the ground. The much-larger man just jerked his head up, the bullet falling off his orange headband. "You know," the courier growled, "that hurt!" He then charged after Vic, the mercenary shooting twice, this time into his chest – only to find it didn't stop him! Bean then grabbed Vic by the shoulders and head-butted him, a metallic 'clank' sounding as the metal headband connected with Vic's forehead.

"Ow… dammit!" Bean grumbled, stumbling backwards. "_**Nobody**_ wins with a head-butt!" He then stood there, recovering from not only from it, but also the bullets hitting his armored coat. "Between this and the coat, I'm going to be _**really**_ bruised tomorrow!" Then he turned his attention back to Rally. "Oh man, this is bad! Do you know how to help her?" said Bean to Moria, noticing the stake in his friend's heart.

Regaining her wits, Moria looked around. "We have to find Sir Integra! She'll know that to do!" She then looked at Bean and added, "But how in the world did you survive those gunshots?"

Before Bean could reply, several individuals broke through the brush. "We have heard shooting!" Sir Integra announced, the rest of the knights following her, with Seras closely behind. "Is everything alright?" Then she saw Rally. "Oh dear god!" she gasped, horrified. She then knelt down to her stricken friend.

Following Sir Integra, Pip, Seras, Walter and the knights looked in horror at what happened. "Oh no!!!" the Draculina gasped, kneeling besides Moria and Sir Integra. Behind the Hellsing leader, Alucard appeared, his arms folded as he stood hostilely glaring at the unconscienous Vic, who was being hoisted over Bean's shoulder.

Rally once again woke-up, seeing she was the center of attention. "Well… looks like… I've got everyone worried." She had managed a small smile as she weakly added, "S-sorry… about that." She then grimaced hard as more pain shot through her chest.

"Sir Integra, we've got to help Rally!" Moria implored, tears still streaming from her face. "Is there any special way to get this loathsome stake out of her?"

"Only one – the stake has to be _**physically**_ pulled from her!" Sir Integra crisply said, placing a comforting hand across Rally's cheek.

"It will be painful, though. Believe me, I've had practical experience at it, no thanks to Sir Integra's illustrious ancestor," the No-Life King added, bending down. "You had better brace yourself, Rally Vincent," he said. "This will _**NOT**_be pleasant!" However, before Alucard could grip the stake, Moria held-out her arm.

"Thank you for your offer to help, Alucard," she began, "but it will have to be **MY HAND **that will help her!" Once again shifting her eyes, she placed her right hand around the offending stake.

"Are you certain this is the right idea, young lady?" Sir Island asked. "You are in considerable pain yourself."

"Yes, Moria," Kenneth added, "please allow Alucard to do this."

"Father… I'm firm about this!" Moria confirmed in an unnecessarily loud voice. "I'm certain I can endure!" Looking at Rally, she added, "Best prepare, my lovely! This is going to be hard on _**both**_ of us!"

"Y-yeah," Rally managed to say, nodding.

Alucard was silent for a moment. "By all means, Miss Hedgley," he finally said, gently smiling as he rose and took his place besides Sir Integra.

For a few seconds, both Rally and Moria braced themselves for what looked like a painful experience. Seras, in the meantime, quickly took-up a position behind Moria, just in case the maid passed-out from the pain. Then, in one swift motion, Moria pulled the stake from Rally's chest, both girls yelping painfully as a result. Rally curled-up in a ball, obviously getting the worst of the pain, while Moria collapsed in Seras' arms.

"**OH… **_**CRAP!!!**_**" **Rally finally managed to gasp, craning her head up. "I don't know what was worst, getting that thing shoved into me… or getting it _**pulled-out!**_" She then settled back against the tree. "You alright, Moria?"

"I… I am now," the maid gasped, relieved. "The pain's gone. How about you?"

Rally shifted around, then winced. "Still hurts… but not as much." Then the dusky vampire caught sight of Vic, whose limp form was now upon Bean's shoulder. A look of murderous fury came over Rally's face as her eyes glowed brilliantly. "Get him out of my sight, Bean!" she growled. "If I wasn't in this state, I would be tearing him to pieces right now!"

"I… I wouldn't blame you if you did, Rally," Bean uneasily said, not wishing to argue with his friend. But before he left, he presented Sir Integra with Vic's pack. "Thought you might want to see this, ma'am."

Sir Integra, intrigued with the contents, reached inside and produced the other stake. Seras, who was helping Moria up, couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable seeing the implement. "That could have been meant for me," the Draculina observed.

"Indeed," Sir Integra added, also taking note. "Bean, follow the guards back to the mansion. As soon as you arrive, hand that… this creature to them," she said with an obvious note of distaste. "They will know what to do." She then turned her attention to Rally. "Can you get up, friend?" she asked.

Looking doubtful, the dusky vampire decided to make the effort. But try as she might, she was having trouble getting on her feet, mostly from the residual pain she was suffering. However, before she could voice any complaint, Moria stepped forward. "If you don't mind Rally, I would like to help." Moria then concentrated briefly. Her eyes shifted from green to white, then she bent over and picked-up Rally and cradled her in her arms.

"Geez Moria," Rally complained, "at least give me a chance to try!"

"Sorry about this Rally, but it's obvious that you're currently in no condition to stand on your feet," the maid countered firmly. "Besides," she added with a smile, "you and Seras always managed to sweep _**me**_ off my feet, so I figured it was only fair that I return the compliment."

A little confused, Rally exchanged looks between Moria and Seras. "Don't look at me, Rally," the Draculina said. "She's got you on this one, so I suggest you sit quietly and enjoy the ride."

"Fine Master, fine," Rally sighed, Moria adjusting her load as she carried Rally from the park, Seras following behind.

The four male knights just happened to look upon this scene with restrained bemusement before Sir Islands began with, "You know Cedric, Shelby, Reginald… I might not agree with this sort of homosexual relationship those three have… but I _**do**_ believe they were meant for each other."

"Quite so, Hugh," Sir Kensington added, smiling.

"No argument here, Cedric, Hugh, Reginald," Sir Penwood further added, then stretching, he turned to Sir Integra and said, "Well, I believe we can trust you to handle the morrow's affairs, Sir Integra, so I think we will be taking our leave of you. We will not get in your way."

"If you pardon me for saying, gentlemen," Sir Townstead put in, "_**I**_ would like to be on hand when it occurs." He looked at Sir Integra and further said, "Moria and I may not be of blood, but she _**is**_ family, and I believe I should be present when the crisis happens and help her through it."

"You'll get no complaint from me, Reggie," Kenneth said. "If you'll excuse us, we should be getting back, Sir Integra."

"Indeed," the Hellsing leader said, but then added, "Walter?"

"Yes, Sir Integra?" the old butler repeated.

"We have to prepare for tomorrow night," Sir Integra explained. "Here is what I want you to tell Moria once we return…"

**THE SUB-BASEMENT LEVELS, A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"There you go, my lovely," Moria said as she laid Rally down on the coffin/bed she, the dusky vampire and Seras shared, said Draculina at her side. "You just lie here and recover."

"Thanks, Moria," Rally said. However, as she began settling herself down, she couldn't help but to wince. "Ow-Ow-Ow! I've got a bad feeling that because of that pissant Vic, I'm going to be sore for a few nights!"

Moria looked sympathetically upon Rally for a few seconds, then a seductive smile came over her face. "Oh really? Well, I believe I have a simple solution to your problem." She then pulled back the collar of her maid uniform, exposing her neck. "Here, the solution to what is ailing you, my lovely," she said. "And as much as you need."

"Are you certain about this?" asked Rally, looking at her friend/lover dubiously.

"Come now, Rally," Seras admonished, "just because Moria is offering her blood for you, there's no reason to doubt her. Besides, you'll heal much faster if you do."

"Okay, I get it," Rally chuckled as Moria laid besides her. Taking the maid into her embrace, the dusky vampire gingerly leaned over her. "You did it for me before, so I guess it's no harm if you did it again."

"I would do it a hundred times, maybe more… just for you and Seras, my lovely," Moria replied, tenderly looking at Rally. After pausing for a bit, the dusky vampire moved closer towards the maid's neck, fangs lengthening as Rally prepared to indulge upon Moria's warm essence.

Moria, for her part, sensually craned her head upwards, exposing her neck. As Rally closed in, she closed her green eyes as she trembled in ecstatic anticipation of those fangs penetrating it. Her breathing became huskier, and a smile seemed to part her lips as Rally's mouth grew near. Moria felt that she was about to climax when she felt the tips of the fangs touch…

… When a gentle rapping was heard at the door, ruining the moment. "Miss Hedgley?" Walter asked from the other side, "If you are currently not busy, I wish to speak to both you and Miss Victoria."

Rally groaned inwardly. "Talk about bad timing," she grumbled. "Couldn't you tell him you'll see him later?"

Moria looked equally disappointed. "I wish I could… but I'm sorry Rally, Mr. Dolnez _**is **_my direct supervisor, so I cannot refuse him." Leaning over to the door, she called out, "In a minute, Mr. Dolnez." She then turned her attention back to Rally and added, "Hopefully it'll be brief, so don't worry yourself." She kissed the vampire briefly on the lips, "Wait-up for me, dear."

Seras walked by Moria side as the maid got herself up and straightened herself, adding with a smile, "I've got this funny feeling that you're _**actually**_ enjoying us feeding off you." Moria didn't reply, but smiled just the same.

As soon as the two exited the room, Walter, who was standing nearby, began with, "First off Miss Hedgley, Sir Integra wanted to inform you that you can have the next three nights off – with pay, of course."

"Three days?" repeated Moria. "Did I do something wrong, Mr. Dolnez?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort," the butler replied. "However, Sir Integra _**would**_ like to explain the reasons why, so you should meet with her tomorrow." Then as an afterthought, he added, "Preferably before sunset."

"Alright," Moria said, mystified. "I guess I will see you tomorrow night."

"Indeed." Then turning to Seras, Walter further said, "Miss Victoria, I would like to meet with as well."

"Yes, Walter," the Draculina said, then turned to Moria. "Don't wait up for me, Moria. I'm sure this wouldn't take too long."

"Yes." Moria then returned to the room.

But as soon as the door closed, Walter motioned for Seras to follow. Curious, she followed – and was startled to see Alucard as well. "Forgive us for interrupting, Police Girl," the red-clad vampire began, "one that concerns Miss Moria."

Seras took note of the seriousness on her former master's face. "Alright, let's have it," she finally said.

**XXX**

"What was that all about?" Rally asked as Moria once again settled herself besides the dusky vampire.

"Oh, just that I've been given the next three nights off, fully paid," Moria replied, loosening her collar again. "Strange though. I've noticed that Mr. Dolnez has this serious expression on his face as he told me this."

"Yeah," Rally agreed. "Did he tell you _**why **_you got the nights off?"

Moria just shook her head. "Only that Sir Integra would tell me about it in the morrow." She then deeply looked into Rally's eyes. "Oh, my lovely… I was _**so **_scared that I was to lose you tonight. When I saw that loathsome stake in your heart…" a tear rolled from her eye, "it took everything in my will not to transform and tear that… that Vic into shreds!"

"I'm glad you didn't," Rally whispered, catching the tear with a finger. "I would've hated to see you soil those hands of yours with someone's blood – not that it might happen anyway."

"Thank you, Rally." Moria then took a breath to steady herself, then added with a smile, "Now… what were we about to do before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Rally smiled in turn. "I think it was… this!" She then bend-down over the maid's neck and plunged her fangs into it.

Moria gasped orgasmically, embracing her vampire lover as Rally slowly consumed her blood. "That's it, my lovely!" she huskily whispered, "Take as much as you need – or want! You can even take it _**all**_ if you like!"

'_**I don't think that'll be necessary, Moria dear,'**_ Rally mentally told her, not wishing to spill a drop of the warm, rich fluid issuing forth.

**XXX**

"I see," Seras grimly said, nodding. "To think Moria is going to be experiencing a spontaneous transformation tomorrow is terrifying at best."

"That was why Sir Integra had given her the three nights off – which are the three nights of the full moon," Alucard said, "so that her father could properly instruct her on how to fight them."

The Draculina nodded further, taking this in. "And you say it'll be best if Kenneth and Sir Townstead are the ones to break this to her – neither me nor Rally?"

"Quite true," Walter added. "After all, it should be family that would tell Miss Hedgley about this latest trial. However, I would be prudent if you should inform your apprentice about this as well – discreetly, of course."

"That I will, Walter I'd best get ready to tell Rally about this," Seras said. "However, we would like to be there when it occurs. I have a feeling that Rally might be one that will be able to comfort Moria, should something go wrong."

"Very good, Seras," Alucard added. "Well, I believe we shouldn't be keeping you from your rest. The sun should be rising soon."

"Yes, Master," the blonde vampire said. Then acknowledging the two, Seras then departed to her room.

"And I think I should get a little rest as well," Walter said, stretching. "It has been a long night, you know, Alucard. I might as well turn-in."

"Then I will see you next evening, Walter," the nosferatu said, bowing like a gentleman before the two parted. Then strangely, almost out of a whim, Alucard decided to head for the Wild Geese's barracks.

Sure enough, Alucard was greeted by a sullen Pip, who was leaning against the wall, one of his cigarettes in his mouth. "I take it that your suggestion to Sir Integra of placing that idiot Vic before a firing squad did not go well, did it?"

"Oui," the one-eyed Frenchman said angrily, exhaling an acrid cloud of smoke. "Zat bastard hurt my friend Rally in zat park – almost cutting her head off een ze bargain!"

"But I suspect that Rally Vincent's welfare _**isn't**_ why you're so angry?" Alucard further smirked, knowing how he felt towards Seras. "Mind if you tell me?"

Pip looked-up at the vampire. Normally, this would terrify him but for some reason the mercenary was more angry than frightened. "Eet's… eet's Mignonette, Alucard. I know I have almost no way of wooing her, but I still care deeply for her. And seeing her zo terribly frightened and horrified with what happened to Rally…" he hesitated, as if to contain the urge to punch a hole in the wall, "I just want to do _**SOMETHING**_ to get back at him… but I don't know what!"

Alucard nodded, listening. "Have you suggested having Vic fed to Rally?" he offered.

"I did. Sir Integra told me zat she would _**ONLY **_do zat _**eef**_ ze security of ze Hellsing Organization ees at risk."

"She can be very stubborn about that part," Alucard drolled, nodding. "How about if I offer you… an alternative?"

Pip just looked at the vampire with his single eye, curious. "Oh?" he asked.

**XXX**

It was a few minutes later when Seras had returned to the room, already feeling the effects of the upcoming sun. Looking at the coffin/bed, she happened to see that Rally seemed more at ease. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much, Master," the dusky vampire replied. "The pain's gone and I'm completely healed." She then looked down at a sleeping Moria, who had a smile on her face, two fresh puncture wounds on her neck. "She's had a rough night tonight," Rally mused sleepily as she caressed Moria's cheek. "From what I've learned when I drank her blood, she was afraid I might have been sent to my final death." Laying down, Rally yawned as she added, "Come to think of it… the same thing crossed my mind as that asshole shoved that stake in with his foot. I was so scared what would happen to Moria without me around to protect her."

"You _**do**_ tend to be rather defensive of her," mused Seras, smiling. "Of course, since she first gave you her blood, it's understandable."

"That bastard thought I was hypnotically compelling Moria to ignore men so that I can have her for my own," Rally added, again yawning. "Even if I could, I would never do such a thing to her."

Seras was still smiling when she added, "Well rest assured there's no way that's going to occur. Lycans cannot be mesmerized by a vampire, no matter how hard they try." Her mood then changed, "Rally, there's something I need to tell you…"

Rally yawned heavily as she interrupted, "Can't this wait until sunset, Master? I'm too tired. Geez, summer nights are **WAY** too short in London." She then mumbled sleepily as she muttered, "Can't… wait… 'til winter…"

"I guess she had a rough night, too," Seras sighed. "Sorry Rally… but I'm afraid this cannot wait until dusk." Deciding not to fight her body's growing fatigue, she nestled closer to Rally, then closed the lid. As for Rally, she snuggled protectively near Moira, draping her arm around the slumbering maid…

When once again, Rally found her mind was once again in the dream world created by Seras. **"OH MAN!!!" **the dusky vampire exclaimed, finding herself _**AGAIN **_dressed in a variant of Seras' yellow Hellsing miniskirt uniform. **"MASTER, DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THIS IS!?!?"**

"I'm sorry, Rally, but this couldn't be helped," answered Seras in a regretful tone, once again dressed in her old blue uniform as she stepped in front of her childe. "Rally, this is concerning Moria but it cannot wait for later."

Rally groaned. "I… I guess there's no fighting it, Master." She then sat on the bench with Seras offered, then listened carefully as her master made her report. "Okay… I'm listening."

**HELLSING MANSION, BELOW THE THIRD FLOOR LANDING, BEFORE SUNSET…**

"Hey take it easy, Moria!" Rally called-out, seeing the maid exuberantly climb the stair. "Man, you're so full of energy tonight!"

"Yes, considering the amount of blood you offered Rally," Seras added. However, the two vampires looked at each other, each with an expression of worry.

"I'm sorry, you two," Moria answered, "but I really want to find-out why Sir Integra gave me the next three nights off." Looking at the two, she added, "Perhaps, if she's in a good mood, we might head over to Arisugawa's Locket to celebrate my birthday." But then she had an uncomfortable thought, remembering the attack by S.H.I.E.L.D. on the club, which she was wounded… but dismissed it all when she said, "After all, I cannot let something like what had happened a few days back run my life! After all, one cannot live their lives in fear!"

"Uh… yeah," Rally replied, a sick feeling in her gut.

"We'll… see what Sir Integra says first, okay?" Seras added, feeling equally queasy.

Moria thought about this for a bit. "I would guess she might have something special in mind… so I'll ask first," she said, bounding up the stairs. Rally and Seras again looked at each other, then followed.

But as they made the landing, all three happened to see Bean standing outside Sir Integra's office, a grim look on his face. "Rally, so you have a minute-or-two?" he asked, not smiling.

"I guess, Bean," replied a mystified Rally, who then turned to her companions and added, "You two go on ahead. I'll find out what's going on." Both Seras and Moria nodded, then entered the office. As soon as the door was closed, the dusky vampire turned to her old friend and said, "From the look on that face of yours, I guess this has something to do with last night, isn't it?"

Bean nodded in agreement. "It's about how you reacted when I hauled that Vic guy out. I've seen you mad before, but the look on your face last night…" he took a breath and added, "it was outright murderous! I've never seen that look _**ever **_on your face before!" He paused for a bit, "Is this what it means of becoming a vampire, Rally?"

Now Rally had to admit that Bean had carefully thought his question through. "I guess it does," she said finally. "Bean… this wasn't what I had in mind exactly, but it goes with the territory. Ever since becoming a vampire, I found myself becoming more aggressive than before – almost to the point of killing people! That was part of the reason I left Chicago… until I could learn better how to control my powers without killing innocent people while doing it."

The burly courier took this all in, nodding. "Just what I thought you would say, Rally," he replied, placing a hand on Rally's shoulder. "I had a talk with Sir Integra a while ago… and learned of some additional duties that were forced upon your shoulders."

"You mean… being Hellsing's clean-up specialist, the person that has to kill people to keep the organization secret?" Rally replied.

"Exactly. But I also told Sir Integra that, when I take upon a commission, that includes a confidentiality pledge – provided that kids aren't harmed as a result." Bean then smiled as he added, "So you don't have to worry about killing _**me**_, Rally. I can see you're doing a good job here, regarding all these phony vampires. I also told her that, if she needs me to take-down that FREAK that was responsible for the M-5 accident, that she can count on me and the Buff to help."

A big smile came over Rally's face – which inadvertently displayed her fangs. Then she remembered, covering her mouth with her hands. Then she heard Bean laugh. "Hey, don't worry about it, Rally!" he crowed, slapping her shoulders. "Just because those teeth of yours are a little sharper, it doesn't mean you have to hide them from me!"

"Then you should see me when I _**REALLY **_push my power!" Rally smirked. "I don't think Integra or Moria seen it… but when I go to _**FULL POWER**_, I can cause nightmares! There was only one human that seen it… but she was so jaded, it didn't phase her!"

"Oh I think I'll survive!" Bean laughed.

**SIR INTEGRA'S OFFICE, TWO MINUTES PRIOR…**

As Moria and Seras entered the office, they happened to notice that, alongside Sir Integra and Walter, Kenneth and Sir Townstead were there as well. "Father, Uncle Reggie," Moria began. "I didn't think you two would be here."

"I think… the circumstances warrant it," Kenneth said warily.

Sir Integra nodded, taking note of the gradually-darkening sky outside. "Moria, before we continue any further, I would like to take this time to wish you 'happy birthday'," she said, smiling.

"Why thank you, Sir Integra," Moria replied, blushing as she bowed. "And on that note, I was wondering if it was at all possible that me, Seras and Rally could leave tonight for Arisugawa's Locket to celebrate?"

"Moria," Sir Integra began uncomfortably, "Believe me, I above all people would enjoy seeing you enjoy this occasion," she shifted absently in her chair, "but I am afraid that, for the next three days, it is out of the question."

Moria was dumbstruck; Seras already knew the reason. "But… but why?" she asked, gravely disappointed.

"For that, I must let your father explain that." Sir Integra then looked to Kenneth and said, "It is your turn now." Uncomfortably, Kenneth walked up to his daughter.

"Father…" Moria asked, seeing the look of her father's face, "is… is there something wrong?"

"I'll get to that," Kenneth mumbled. "Do you recall what I had told you how the full moon affects us?"

"Why certainly," the maid said. "The nights of the full moon, you said, is the time we are most powerful."

"True, Moria." Kenneth took a deep breath before adding, "However, what had slipped my mind was that, with that power comes a great cost. Upon sunset, we also undergo a spontaneous transformation, one we do not initiate."

"What?" Moria asked, suddenly feeling a knot in her stomach.

A tear falls from Kenneth's eye as he adds, "And the form we can take is not the bipedal form you're now used to… but one of a huge, quadrapedal wolf!" He now saw the distress in Moria's face. "But it's not a transformation we _**cannot **_control. I've been able to retain my human form through the course of four hundred years, so now I must teach you how to do this… otherwise, if you do transform, you will not be able to return to your human form until sunrise."

Moria just stood thunderstruck. "Dear lord," she finally said. "Father… why hadn't you told me this sooner?"

"Like when you found-out your werewolf heritage, I never thought it was necessary," Kenneth said as he tried to comfort his daughter, only to find her shy away. "I understand you're angry with me, Moria, and I do not blame you. But please, let me help you tonight.! I promise we'll get through this together!"

"Please Moria," Sir Townstead added. "It was not your father's intention to harm you in any way."

There was a tangible amount of quiet in the office before Moria spoke. "I… I guess you never meant to deceive me Father, Uncle Reggie. It's just that…" she trembled at the thought. "Oh god… a wolf… and until dawn? How will I be able to cope?"

"Don't worry, Moria dear," Seras added, embracing her, "Me and Rally will be here as well."

"I… yes." All of a sudden though, Moria's head shot-up, as if she had heard something.

"Moria?" Kenneth asked. "Is there anything wrong?"

"All of a sudden," the maid said, going to the large window behind Sir Integra's desk, "I feel so… strange." She then looked up at the sky, staring at the brilliant full moon outside. Then quite suddenly, her eyes shifted from green to blue-white.

"Moria, what is happening?" Sir Integra asked, only to get silence from the girl. As for Moria, she happened to down to her hands – only to see grayish tuffs of fur sprouting from them.

"It's started," Kenneth said. "Moria, listen to me, try to will the transformation reversed! It's the only way to stop it!"

Moria nodded and began to concentrate, but her mind was so clouded by the previous shock she was having little success. Dropping to her knees, she saw to her horror that her hands was beginning to stretch out on their own accord.

Tears of fear were streaming from Moria's eyes as she vainly tried to reverse the transformation. **"IT'S… IT'S NO USE, I CANNOT STOP IT!!" **she cried as her face gradually began to form a wolf-like snout. **"OH GOD!!! RALLY, HELP MEEEEE!!!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	29. London Drift, Pt 8

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 8**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**A FEW MINUTES PRIOR…**

It was with a heavy sigh that the young man had proceeded down the stairs leading to the dungeon, a tray of food in hand. He had curly blonde hair with blue eyes; clearly not one who was an original member of the Wild Geese. However, the crucifix upon his collar _**did**_ identify him as a chaplain, and he felt it his sacred duty to tend to the welfare of the incarcerated.

As he came to a set of guarded doors, he happened upon two guards. One of them – Alfie Henderson – looked upon the young man and asked, "I don't recall seeing you at the orientation, Padre."

"That's alright," the young man replied, as if he heard the question before. "I was here a week before you guys came. I'm here to feed the prisoner."

"If you ask me," Alfie's companion grumbled, "I say let him starve! After what he did to Rally, he deserves it!"

"Now that's not very kind," the young man said.

"Maybe so… but Rally gave me a second chance for a good life and I like to return the compliment any way I can," Alfie added, but later shrugged and said, "Okay, you can pass… uh… what's your name, by the way, Padre?"

"It's Honjo – Haruto Honjo," the boy replied. "I'm the Wild Geese's chaplain. Joined up after leaving the Japan Self Defense Force."

"That's odd… you don't look Japanese," Alfie said suspiciously.

"My father, who is a minister, was originally from Europe," Haruto replied with relative ease. "He, along with my mother, thought it would be a good thing if he were to more able to identify with his congregation in Tokyo to take upon a Japanese name, so they had their surnames legally changed after a few years."

Alfie just looked at Haruto a bit, then waived him on. "By the way, Padre," he asked, "you don't happen to have any qualms about working with vampires, do you? My friend Rally just happens to be one after all."

Haruto just smiled as he walked through the door. "Oh don't worry," he said with a forced smile, "I have nothing of the sort." Then after the door closed, he added in a low voice, "After all, I've see far worse than vampires back in Saito High School."

Haruto then made his way to one of the cells in the dungeon – one that was the current holding cell of Vic, who had assaulted Irene 'Rally' Vincent the night before with a wooden stake. Balancing the tray with his left hand, he managed to slip the key into the slot and turned it. As the door opened, he had a big smile on his face as he began, "Good evening. I hope you're hungry, because…"

**WHAM!!!**

The tray Haruto was holding was kicked into his face, sending the young chaplain backwards into the corridor. Taking advantage, Vic rounded around the wall he hid against, out of his cell, and raced for the dungeon door.

Upon hearing the commotion, Alfie burst out the door. "Anything wrong, Padre? We heard some noise and… **THE PRISONER'S ESCAPED! QUICK, SEAL-OFF THE…**" But Alfie never got the chance to finish, on account of Vic uppercutting him in the jaw. Alfie's partner, in the meantime, tried to pull the door shut, but Vic managed to jam his foot in before it could close. Then jerking the door open, he pulled the soldier in and rammed his head into the stone wall. Then grabbing the unfortunate man's sidearm from its holster, he made his way down the corridor.

Once there, he was greeted by the closed door of the dungeon, which was on a key lock. "Hope they haven't changed the combination yet!" Vic muttered to himself as he punched the code. Soon, a buzz showed that he was successful, and the door was opened. Taking care not to alert the other Geese, he managed to sneak outside, where he found a clump of bushes to hide.

Back inside the dungeon, Alfie managed to shake the cobwebs out of his head. "Oh crap," he said to himself, "I hope Sir Integra doesn't skin my hide for this!" Seeing that his partner was alright – by the way he was groping for the intercom handset – Alfie then turned his attention to Haruto, who was still sprawled on the ground, his face and uniform covered in spilled food. "Padre," Alfie shouted out as he helped the young man up, "are you alright?"

Haruto was still dazed, if his glazed eyes were any indication. However, he was able to mutter in a low groan, "Oh… my… god!"

**THE OFFICE OF SIR INTEGRA FAIRBROOK WINGATES HELLSING, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Upon hearing Moria Hedgley screaming, both Rally and Bean Bandit burst into the room, Rally running through the door while Bean opened it first. Both vampire and courier were surprised at the sight of Moria, who was on her knees, her features looking more lupine by the second. Standing helplessly, Sir Integra, Walter C. Dolnez, Seras Victoria, Kenneth Hedgley and Sir Reginald Townstead all watched as the dusky vampire ran to the maid's side. Strangely though, Alucard also appeared, the No-Life King standing at his master's side – almost as if protecting her.

Somehow managing to look up, Moria's eyes were tear-stained. "It's… it's no good!" she managed to say, words being difficult to form. "I can't stop the transformation! I'm… I'm turning into a wolf!"

"Don't say that, Moria!" Rally countered as she quickly knelt down and gripped Moria's head with both hands. "You're just panicking, that's all! What I want you to do is to calm down and concentrated on reversing the transformation!"

"But Rally…"

"**NO BUTS, MORIA!!!" **Rally shot back, eyes locking into Moria's. **"NOW CALM DOWN AND CONCENTRATE!!! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU CHANGE INTO A WOLF WITHOUT YOUR SAY-SO!!!" **Taken aback with her lover's forcefulness, Moria somehow found the strength to make the attempt. Quickly, she steadied her breathing and closed her eyes, intently concentrating on reversing the transformation.

For a few seconds, it seemed that it wouldn't be a success; Moria was still transforming, her clothes tearing as she did. But then there was a pause in the metamorphosis. Then slowly, but progressing rapidly, the process reversed itself as Moria's features became more human by the second. It was a strain, but in less time than what was thought possible, the young maid was once again human-looking.

Trembling, Moria threw herself into Rally's embrace as soon as it finished, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh thank god," she breathed, tightly clutching the dusky vampire, "that was _**too close! **_I might not have been able to do it if you haven't forced the issue, my lovely!"

"Hey, think nothing about it, Moria," Rally whispered, patting her shoulder. Seeing that the others were relaxing, she added, "By the way, I think they would like to know you're alright."

"Uh… yes." Straightening her torn clothing, Moria got back to her feet as she approached her father. "I know you did warn me about the nights of the full moon being chaotic, but I guess I couldn't be angry with you if this slipped your mind, Father." She then hugged Kenneth, adding, "I'm sorry."

"I think there was blame enough to share, Moria dear," Kenneth gently said, returning the embrace. "Now dear, I want you to know that this was only the first attempt tonight. There will be others, so I want you to be better prepared for them."

Moria nodded in agreement. However, she was distracted as she felt another transformation take hold. "No, I won't let this happen again!" she whispered, and this time stopped and reversed the transformation before it could progress further. "Hmm… that was easier than I thought," she said to herself.

Kenneth, however, looked surprised. "How odd," he whispered to Sir Integra. "It took me the better part of seventy years to achieve the degree of control Moria has just exhibited! How is this possible?" The Hellsing leader could only shrug in confusion.

"Perhaps it is because of genetics that your daughter has achieved the success she has," Alucard offered, smiling. "After all, you had at least 400 years of practice to do it."

"In other words," Sir Integra added, "you speculate that, because of this, Moria had inherited the degree of control she has now because of it. Interesting… but it remains to be seen how…" but then the intercom had interrupted her musings. Switching on the speaker, she said, "What is it? We are very busy right here."

"Sir Integra," Alfie called-out on the other end, "the prisoner we had locked-up has just escaped!"

"**WHAT!?!" ** The furious look in Sir Integra's ice-blue eyes said it all to those who heard her outburst.

"The chaplain went to feed him and got knocked-out as a result!" Alfie added. "He overcame myself and my partner, then fled outside! He's also armed! We've ordered the perimeter guard to double their guard!"

"Very well," Sir Integra replied briskly, "you do just that! We will aid you as soon as possible!" Switching off the intercom, she said to those gather, "Unbelievable as it sounds, it would appear that this Vic has made his escape!"

"Oh crap!" Rally growled, her orange red eyes glowing brightly. "Sir Integra, any chance the troops will catch this guy?"

The Hellsing leader looked tursly at her friend and replied, "They had better!" Then calming herself, she added, "Unfortunately, Vic does have the advantage of darkness on his side as well as his prior experiences, and the grounds have quite a bit of vegetation to offer concealment, so all he has to do is wait until an opening offers itself so he can make his way out of the grounds." She then looked outside, "At least we _**do **_have the full moon on our side… but we cannot depend upon that to help us."

Sir Integra then looked grimly at Rally and further added, "Rally, I am afraid we may have to depend upon _**you**_ to prevent his escape. He has knowledge of this organization that might be of use to our enemies… so I will have to order you to, if you locate him… make sure he is unable to do so for all time!"

"In other words," Rally said grimly, "you want me to kill him?" Sir Integra nodded. "Very well…" she added, smiling, "I'll make sure he doesn't live to see the sun rise, Sir Integra!" With that, she spun around and made her way out of the office.

"Rally, if I may?" Moria suddenly put-in, surprising the dusky vampire. After a brief pause to stop another transformation cycle, the maid said, "I wish to accompany you in hunting down that bastard."

Rally blinked. "Are you certain, Moria?" she asked. "You're still having to fight your transformations."

"Well, I wouldn't worry if I were you," Moria replied. "In fact," she added with a smile, "I think that I might turn this little problem of mine to our advantage. Just allow me to change out of these torn clothes and I'll accompany you out." Rally said nothing, but had a concerned look on her face as she allowed Moria to pass.

But as the two left the office, the remaining occupants looked at each other. "Mr. Hedgley," Sir Integra said in a low voice, "you do not suppose that Moria plans to use her current circumstances to our advantage, do you?"

"I wouldn't put-it past her to do it," Kenneth added. "But if she does," he further said as he exited the office, "I want to make sure she's not alone at this." He then excused himself from the office. "All the same, it's best I see that she's able to do this, so I better see myself out." Integra didn't say anything – realizing what he had in mind – but chose not to voice her opinion, instead nodding her approval.

**XXX**

It didn't take long for Vic to find a patch of bushes across from the motor pool to hide in, but didn't depend on that, so he made a quick sprint further away, making sure he didn't call attention to himself. He was concerned about the full moon, though. _**'Dammit!' **_he thought to himself, _**'I've got to do better if I'm going to make the wall! Let's see… there's hardly anyone searching over there, so I'll hide there for a while.'**_

Silently, but quick as a cat, Vic paced-out a path to another clump of bushes, which seemed to afford more cover than where he was. As soon as he made it, he flattened on the ground, making sure to regulate his breath. _**'I just hope that bitch Integra doesn't send out her pet vampires against me… or I'm toast!'**_

"Oh my… it seems you're in quite a spot, aren't you?"

Nearly yelping, Vic jumped-up at the source of the voice, only to see Moria standing behind him. Seductively walking towards him, her generous curves visible in the moonlight, the maid added, smiling, "Don't worry, I won't reveal your location."

A look of relief on his face, Vic silently made his way to the young woman. "Well, it's apparent that you've changed your mind about me," he said. "Look, I'm in a bit of trouble here. Do you happen to have any way to get me past the gate so I can get clear of this place?"

Moria cocked her head. "So… if I do what you wish, what do _**I **_get out of this?" she asked, fighting another transformation cycle while she still smiled.

"I never thought you'd ask." Vic gently embraced Moria as he said, "How about this – you and I go into business as mercenaries together. Think about it – you've got the skills and know-how, I've got connections that can get us to all the worlds hot-spots." He then added suavely, "Of course, the both of us could have a little fun together. So… what do you say?"

"Let me… think about it," Moria replied as she pulled away. For the better part of five seconds she was silent, her back to the mercenary. Then she turned around and faced him. "I've got a _better_ idea," she finally said, an edge to her voice. "I turn you over to my dear Rally," Vic blanched hearing this, "whereas she is going to drain the very lifeblood from your miserable body… as payment for all the sins you've committed during your time on this world!"

Vic was silent as he, for the first time, saw Moria's face clearly. She was angry, if the scowl on her face was any indication. She also seemed to be wearing her black cycling outfit, but his attention was to her right hand, which was clenched and trembling. "I knew it," he was able to say finally. "That dyke vampire has you under her power! Look," he added, reaching for her hand, "come with me. The further away we're from her…"

**SLAP!!!**

Vic's head snapped back hard from the force of Moria's slap, the side of his face stinging – and it seemed that he felt that she broken a tooth. "Rally would _**never **_do such a horrible thing to me!" she snarled, her teeth clenched. "She respects me too much ever to do that, even when she was pursuing me and I cursed her because she was a vampire!!" But then an odd, smirking look came over her face. "Even if she could, though – I doubt she could accomplish it, the way I am."

Vic had to spit-out the broken tooth in his mouth before replying, "The… the way that you are?"

"You know, it was too bad you were not present the night I was shot at Arisugawa's Locket," Moria further smirked, her eyes suddenly shifting to bluish-white, "otherwise you would understand the danger…" she shuttered as, for the first time, Moria allowed the transformation to happen, "you are in…" the fangs in her mouth lengthened as silver-gray fur began to sprout-out of her exposed skin, "…**NOWWW!!!**"

Moria then collapsed on all fours, embracing the changes coming over her body. From Vic's perspective, he watched in horror as her clothes tore themselves to pieces. Clawed feet and hands became dog-like, as well as a tail sprouting from her behind. At the same time, Moria's ears peaked and moved to the top of her head, her face also growing into a snout. Vic had to fight the urge to lose control of his bladder as he heard moans and cries become snarls and growls. By the time it was over – which covered over a minute and a half – Moria was completely transformed: what was once a human female was now a giant wolf – a wolf that snarled viciously at Vic, her fangs bared as well as her ears flattened back as the she-beast padded on all fours towards the mercenary.

Finally losing control of his bladder, Vic had to fight to prevent screaming – and was surprised as another set of growls caught his attention. Briefly, Moria turned her attention from him – and saw another giant wolf with reddish-brown fur walking besides her. _**'I must say, Moria,' **_came the voice of Kenneth in the she-wolf's head, _**'you make a rather intimidating stand there, as well as looking impressive.'**_

'_**F-Father?' **_Moria was genuinely surprised. It seemed that the new wolf was her own father.

'_**Don't worry, we can communicate in this form,' **_Kenneth added. _**'Now I wouldn't be too distracted right now, so I say we deliver this cad to your lady love. I do believe she's close by."**_

'_**Y-yes,' **_Moria replied, turning her attention to Vic as she lunged, snapping her jaws at his urinated crotch. _**'I just hope Rally isn't too alarmed at my appearance.'**_

'_**Don't concern yourself with that right now,' **_Kenneth added, snapping at Vic to prevent him from escaping in another direction. _**'Just make sure this villain receives his just desserts!'**_

"I don't get it!! I just don't get it!!!" Vic managed to gasp as he ran into a sudden bank of fog, unusual for this time of year, seemed to envelope the three. "With all this noise, the Wild Geese would be all over this place!" He had to avoid Moria as she snapped at him from behind. "Where are they!?!?"

**XXX**

Indeed, with all the noise the three were making, one would think that the area would be crowding with the mercenary army all at once. But oddly, the Wild Geese were conducting their search on the _**other side **_of the estate grounds. Surveying this strangely futile search, Pip Bernadotte, the leader of the Wild Geese, could only smile, for he was one of the few who knew what _**really **_was going on.

"Captain Bernadotte!" another voice – Walter's – called out. "I must have a word with you!"

Pip rolled his single eye. "Merde," he sighed, "eet didn't tall long for him to find out." Straightening out his uniform, he walked over to the aged butler and said, "Oui? What ees eet you want to know, non?"

Walter looked somewhat outraged as he eyed the Frenchman. "I had the opportunity to examine what had happened and found quite a few inconsistencies in the security procedures used. First," the butler began, "was the decision of not having _two _soldiers rather than one in the cell area, considering how dangerous this individual is. Also, our chaplain was not properly escorted while in his rounds was also inexcusable. But the worst oversight was that the combination of the key lock was not changed, despite procedure to the contrary. It was _**YOUR **_duty to do _**THAT **_part! So do you have an explanation for this?"

Before Pip could reply, Alucard seemed to melt out of the darkness. "Now calm yourself, Walter," the No-Life King drolled. "After all, from my point of view, everything is going according to plan."

"According to…Alucard, what are you saying?" an aghast Walter demanded.

"You, above all, should know that Sir Integra would _**never **_have allowed Vic to be executed – unless she had a _**valid **_reason to do so," Alucard explained. "I merely approached Captain Bernadotte with an opportunity to _**give **_Sir Integra a justification to allow Rally Vincent to kill that cowardly bastard."

"True, all true," Pip added. "None of ze Geese knew I was planning zis, of course. I merely handed-out ze schedules – with a few… enhancements, of course."

Walter just shook his head. "You… the _**both**_ of you… are saying that this… conspiracy was just for Miss Vincent's benefit?" Looking up at the darkened sky, the old butler just sighed. "I must say, I myself wanted the same thing also, so… I will not tell Sir Integra of this." But he further grumbled, "But this is so… so…"

"Irritating, Walter?" Alucard offered.

"Yes, that," sighed Walter as he walked away. "The things I do for this household…"

**XXX**

Vic had done everything humanly possible to avoid the two wolves harassing him. Moria would be snapping at his heals the left of him, while Kenneth worked the right, shepparding the fugitive mercenary to some unknown location. Then Vic remembered his gun, which he drew and aimed at the two wolves. To their credit, Moria and Kenneth stopped their attack, but continued to snarl at him.

"Yeah, go ahead and growl at me, you mutts!" Vic muttered. "I'm betting that blessed bullets are just about as effective as silver ones!" He then looked over at Moria, her fangs bared at him. "Y'know, we could've made beautiful music together," he said fondly. "Too bad you ended up as defectives as those vampires!" The snarls Moria gave out increased in volume as Vic took aim…

But a shot rang-out from Vic's right, and the merc was forced to drop the gun when he found his right trigger finger had been shot-off! Turning in the direction of the shot, he was horrified to see Rally, her CZ-75 smoking. "That was for the stake in the heart, asshole!" the dusky vampire growled. In a panic, Vic tried to run, but soon found himself in Rally's grasp. "Hate to say this, but it looks like you're finally out of luck!" Then Vic had the misfortune of seeing the expression on Rally's face – a predatory grin punctuated with a wild look in her eyes. The merc tried to pull away – only to have the fangs of the vampire plunging into his neck!

For the better part of two minutes Rally fed, taking her time like she did when she killed Goldie Muso, the fear in Vic's heart making the blood all the sweeter. Vic's movements, once frantic, began to grow more and more feeble as he died slowly. Then with a grand flourish, Rally used her teeth to rip Vic's head from its shoulders as she felt his blood energizing and invigorating her. The look on her face was a mixture of ecstasy and satisfaction.

Coming down from her high, Rally was able to drop Vic's headless body to the ground – and was shocked at seeing the two wolves standing in front of her. "Moria…" she whispered, recognizing the silver-gray one… and was relieved to see her lover's ears perking up, as well as Moria's tail wagging.

'_**I wouldn't worry too much, my lovely,' **_Moria telepathically told Rally. _**'Besides, after getting over the initial shock, I figured that I might experience this form.' **_She padded over to the dusky vampire, who knelt-down and embraced the she-wolf. _**'After all, Father said I looked very good as a wolf. I hope you feel the same way!'**_

"You look majestic, Moria," Rally whispered, who then got her face licked by the wolf. "Now take it easy," she laughed, "we still got to explain this to Sir Integra!"

'_**Right. Let's do just that.' **_Moria then walked besides Rally, her head high. _**'Father, are you coming?'**_

'_**Right behind you, Moria.' **_The reddish-brown wolf then followed Rally and Moria back to the mansion.

**XXX**

To be certain, many in front of the mansion were a bit shocked when they saw Rally walking back accompanied by two wolves. Sir Integra was particularly shocked to see Moria in the form of a wolf. Moria noticed this and asked the dusky vampire, _**'Rally, I need to explain my motivations to Sir Integra. Could you act as a telepathic bridge so I can do just that?'**_

'_**Yes, I can.' **_Just as the Hellsing leader was about to open her mouth, Rally held-up her hand. "Before you say anything, Integra, Moria would like to have a word with you."

"She would? Rally, how can Moria do that in that form?" Sir Integra asked.

Rally didn't answer, instead clearing her mind and allowing Moria to communicate through her. _**'Sir Integra,' **_the she-wolf began, startling the Hellsing leader, _**'please forgive me for taking this form, but I felt it was necessary in order to aid Rally in hunting down Vic. I know all of you were hoping it wouldn't come to this, but in the last few days I have been thinking over my circumstances upon finding out about my werewolf heritage. I decided that, despite all of this, I should embrace my own uniqueness. Besides,' **_she added, wagging her tail, _**'I've gotten positive assessments on this form by both Father and Rally.'**_

Sir Integra smiled. "You _**do **_have a certain… majestic quality in that form, Moria. However, you do realize you will have to remain in that wolf form until sunrise."

'_**Indeed I do,' **_Moria replied, _**'but I do not mind it at all!' **_Looking over at her father, she returned her attention to the dusky blonde. _**'Sir Integra, if you do not mind, me and Father would like to retire to the heliport.'**_

"I believe I know why you would ask that," replied Sir Integra. "Very well, you have my permission."

'_**Thank you, Sir Integra. Father, could you follow me?' **_Moria and Kenneth then made their way into the mansion, passing the Wild Geese at the doors. Despite knowing who they really are, some of the soldiers still looked upon them warily, their old prejudices about wolves still strong.

As soon as they were gone, Rally turned to Sir Integra. "Just wanted to let you know that Vic is dead, near the motor pool. I made sure he wouldn't rise as a ghoul."

"Very well," Sir Integra said, returning to the mansion, "I will have Walter order the soldiers to have the body removed and incinerated. As for myself, I must make the final preparations for our trip to Silverstone Circuit tomorrow. We still have a job to do! Make sure you and your master are ready to set-out!"

"I will, Sir Integra," Rally answered, "just as soon as I make a… little side trip."

"Just make sure it is a short one, Rally," Sir Integra replied, disappearing inside.

**XXX**

The two wolves soon found themselves on the rooftop heliport, with Moria walking up to the edge, staring at the full moon. Almost breathlessly, Moria looked up. _**'The day you called,' **_she began to her father, _**'I had this dream about turning into a wolf. I was terrified about the dream, and about becoming a wolf. But now, looking at the full moon, I feel so… excited, like my heart is about to leap from my chest!'**_

'_**We all feel that way about the moon, Moria dear,' **_Kenneth said, walking next to her. _**'I know what you're thinking. Go on… do what your heart is saying right now!'**_

And then, Moria threw back her head and howled, with Kenneth accompanying her. It would be many days afterwards that neighbors of the Hellsings would remember hearing wolves howl at the moon… and how they trembled in fear because of it. But for those of the estate who knew better, the howling was anything but malevolent – but rather of fellowship with the night… something Alucard felt watching the two. "Such beautiful music," he said, smiling.

"You can say that again," Bean added, joining the No-Life King on the roof.

Alucard turned, genuinely surprised at Bean's acceptance. "I would've figured you would be trembling in your boots hearing wolves howl," he drolled.

"Are you kidding?" Bean laughed. "I've heard coyotes howling in the southwest, and they were alright… but it's nothing compared to this."

"Nice to hear, Bean." Both Alucard and Bean turned to see Rally and Seras behind them. "For me, I'm glad Moria was able to put all her fears about her new powers behind her."

"Agreed," the Draculina added, smiling. But then, Seras' smile faded. "However, there's still the matter of the FREAK within the Royal Rockets car club to contend with."

"Yeah. The Commonwealth International Automotive Exposition and Show will be tomorrow, so be better get ready if we're going to be at Silverstone, Master," Rally said glumly. "You still going to help us, Bean?"

"I'll be with you two hundred percent, Rally!" the courier answered. "We'll get that bastard who caused the M-5 wreck!"

Alucard didn't say anything – he just smiled, anticipated the bloodbath when they find the FREAK.

**TO BE CONTINUED…** __

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – Just in case anyone is asking, yes the Haruto Honjo that got kicked by Vic is the same Haruto that was a major character in another anime series, 'Haunted Junction'. I recently saw the series and I thought about how the hapless Haruto would be a nice feature in the chapter.**

**Until Part 9 – LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	30. London Drift, Pt 9

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 9**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**SLIVERSTONE CIRCUIT, NORTHHAMPTONSHIRE…**

Despite the title, the Commonwealth International Automotive Exposition and Show was, in fact, an 'open' competition, showcasing the latest in worldwide automotive technology, as well as competition by owners of customized cars from the same sources. In the infield of the storied course, built from the footprint of an old World War II airfield, many of those enthusiasts milled about, getting their fill on the latest in car design, either corporate or private custom. In some other areas, many competed in noisy 'burn-out' contests.

Currently, on the circuit itself, two cars raced each other in a the first of the timed sprint events. One of them, a blue mid-80's Honda Civic, raced an orange-red Ford RS-200 in a two-lap contest, with the Civic edging the Ford to the finish line. After the two cars made their cool-down lap, they made their way to the pit area, whereas the Ford screeched its way to a halt, as well as the Civic besides it.

As soon as the engines died down, two occupants from each of the cars exited their respective vehicles – the driver and the navigator. The driver of the red car – Bean Bandit – pulled off his black helmet and said to his navigator, who was clad in an identical helmet and black racing firesuit like him, and asked, "Sorta like old times, huh Rally?"

The navigator – Irene 'Rally' Vincent – her eyes disguised in their human blues, removed her helmet and replied with a laugh, "Yeah – only without Lt. Percy chasing our asses and cursing us because of the wrecked police cars behind us!" Turning to their opponents, who were dressed in royal blue helmets and firesuits, she added, "Hey Berttle, Master, congratulations on beating us!"

Seras Victoria, acting as a navigator as well, then pulled off her helmet and replied, "Well, you two _**did**_ give us a good two laps there before we pulled ahead at the line!" Nodding to Berttle, who was checking out his car, she asked him, "So… any chance we'll podium as a result of this?"

Noticing the time they posted, the Australian took note of it on the scoring pylon, was well as the other drivers getting ready. "I really doubt it, love," Berttle replied. "We were only the first of the competitors and there are a whole lot of others ready to go." He also noted the sponsorship labels on some of the cars. "And some of them have got a lot of money behind them as well. Personally though, I'm satisfied we've set the pace for the rest of them to follow."

"Agreed," a new voice put-in. Everyone then noticed Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, as well as Walter C. Dolnez, walking towards them. "At least having Rally as Seras act as navigators made your cover even more convincing. However, I must remind all of you that we still have a job to perform."

"Right you are, Sir Integra," Berttle agreed as he pulled his firesuit down to his waist, "namely finding that damned FREAK that caused the M-5 wreck!"

"Still," Rally sighed, "it was too bad Moria couldn't join us. She would've enjoyed this show."

"My sentiments exactly, Rally," the Hellsing leader replied. "Of course, she is still adjusting to how to cope with the nights of the Full Moon, so she could ill afford such distractions at this time."

"But still, Sir Integra," added Walter, "she _**is **_back at the mansion, aiding us there even as we speak."

Rally looked at the two. "But still," she said, "it would've been something if she could've come with us."

**HOURS BEFORE, HELLSING MANSION, SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL…**

It had been a few hours since the misadventure involving the late Vic. Rally and Seras were busy getting ready to set-out to Northhamptonshire, knowing that the Royal Rockets, the car group that had a FREAK among its membership, would be attending the car show as well. Since the Draculina couldn't bring her Harkonnen cannon with her, Seras was examining a MAC-10 that Rally had given her from her childe's collection. Rally, as well, was checking out her CZ-75 and Purgatory, which she knew she could conceal easily.

It was here that the two vampires were distracted by a scratching at the door, as well as a canine-like whimpering. _**'Rally,' **_Moria Hedgley's telepathic plea sounded within Rally's head, _**'let me in! The sun's about to come up!' **_The dusky vampire then quickly finished her examination and got-up to answer the door, which a large silver-gray wolf bounded through and settled on the coffin/bed.

As soon as the wolf settled itself on the bed, the creature began trembling, as well as whining painfully. Gradually though, the lupine features began to fade; wolfish limbs giving way to feminine legs and arms, fur becoming bare skin. As well, the whining was replaced by painful human moaning – until at last Moria, completely nude, was lying on the bed, panting as if she ran a marathon.

"That looked absolutly painful, Moria," Seras finally said as Rally gently caressed the young woman's cheek.

"It… is was, Seras," Moria finally said, wiping sweat from her brow. "Father did warn me that something like this would happen when we return to our human forms." Finally looking up, she noticed that her lovers were still dressed. "Not coming to bed with me?" she said wearily, sounding disappointed.

Rally looked at her lover sympathetically as she said, "Sorry, but me and Master have to get going if we're going to get that FREAK at Northhamptonshire." She looked for a box of ammunition for her favored pistol, stuffing it in an overnight bag. "Integra said that you should stay close to the mansion, being you're still leaning how to fight these full moon transformations."

Moria yawned. "I wouldn't blame her, Rally," she added sleepily. "Right now, I'm so tired, I wager I would sleep for ten years!"

"Just don't make it too long, Moria," Seras said. "Walter is going to be accompanying us to Silverstone, along with Sir Integra and Master, and she needs you to help us over here." Moria groaned aloud. "Now don't worry too much. You'll still have your father nearby."

"And besides," Rally added, bending over Moria's face, "we want you fresh after the full moon. Still gotta celebrate your birthday at the Locket, after all." She then lightly kissed Moria on the lips. "Me and Master have already got your present ready."

"That's… nice…" Very quickly, Moria had drifted of to sleep.

Seras smiled as she pulled the covers over Moria's nude body. "The poor dear," she said. "But at least she looks so cute asleep like this."

Rally chuckled as she set the alarm clock. "At least she'll be able to get about four hours of it while we're going to the track." Picking up her bag, she added, "Let's get going, Master. Don't want to keep the others waiting." The Draculina nodded, picking up her own bag.

**PRESENT TIME, HELLSING MANSION…**

Even though she had taken a bracing cold shower when she awoke, Moria couldn't shake the crushing fatigue she was now experiencing. She had to virtually drag herself upstairs, where she was now at a laptop computer waiting for the data she requested from Sir Reginald Townstead. However, Moira couldn't help but to nod-off occasionally, only to force herself awake.

It was during one of these 'micro-naps' that Moria felt a cold sensation against the back of her neck. Startled, she looked up to she her father, Kenneth Hedgley, standing over her. "Here, you should drink this," he said, setting down a familiar-looking energy drink in a blue and silver can in front of her. "Have to be alert for the task, you know."

"Thank you, Father," Moria groaned, opening up the can and taking a sip. She didn't particularly like the flavor, but it was better than nothing. "I don't understand it. Even though I had some sleep, I'm having a tough time staying awake."

Kenneth shrugged. "Our true wolf forms use a lot of energy, so normally we sleep an average of nine hours afterwards. Sorry I didn't tell you this beforehand. Sort of slipped my mind."

"Well lately," Moria grumbled irritably, taking another sip, "your mind's been slipping far too much in regards to myself being a werewolf!" She then turned around and glared at her father, "This is my life we're talking about, Father! My survival may have to depend on whatever you know about our kind!"

Chastised by his daughter's outburst, Kenneth could only wrap his arms around Moria's shoulders. "I'm sorry, dear. I promise as soon as we get through the next two days I'll put all I know on paper." Smiling, Moria gave her father a peck on the cheek. "So Moria, waiting for an e-mail from Reggie?"

Moria nodded. "Rally gave me all she found about that FREAK she trailed the night Vic got her with that stake, including an address. I wager that he might have some record in Scotland Yard, so I asked Uncle Reggie if he could dig-up anything." Then a beep caught her attention. "And it looks like he did!"

Opening the e-mail, Moria was able to locate the attachment on it, downloaded it and reviewed the results. Satisfied, she opened the instant messaging program, turned on the voice and webcam feature, and sent a notice to Sir Integra.

**SILVERSTONE CIRCUIT, NORTHHAMPTONSHIRE…**

Although it was cloudy, there was no chance of rain in the forecast – perfect weather for vampires to be about in the daytime. Both Berttle and Bean's team had shared the same garage area, as well as the remainder of group. The Australian had removed his firesuit, and was now dressed in denim jeans, boots, an the jumper of his favorite Australian football team, the Adelaide Crows. As for Bean, he was now in his familiar jeans, boots, t-shirt and bulletproof leather coat. Rally and Seras were also out of their suits; Seras in jeans and the jersey of the Arsenal soccer club, Rally the same, but wearing a navy-blue Chicago Bears home jersey with the name and number of Walter Payton.

Sir Integra was seated at a table set-up in the garage, with Walter serving her tea. Alucard was seated across from his master, his booted feet lazily propped-up on the table near the laptop and webcam. "Have you any preparations for confronting that FREAK, Alucard?" the Hellsing leader asked, annoyed by her servant's lack of motivation.

"I'm saving myself for the FREAK," the red-clad vampire replied, "_**provided**_ he's worth my bullets! I just hope that he is too much of a disappointment to me."

Irritated, Sir Integra was about to let-off with a retort when a beeping came from the laptop. "It's Moria!" Rally said, everyone's attention on the device, which the dusky vampire operated quickly. As soon as the webcam was activated, Moira's face appeared in a small pop-up screen. "Can you see me, Moria?" she asked over the microphone.

"Clearly, Rally," the maid replied. "Sir Integra, I have the information about the FREAK Rally trailed."

"Very good, Moria," Sir Integra replied, leaning over Rally's shoulder – as well as the rest of the team.

Moria's image just shrugged and said, "Really, you should thank Uncle Reggie for supplying the information. I'm sending an image of him right now." In another window, the image of the FREAK showed up – a slender face with greasy-looking black hair and a pierced lip.

"That's him!" Rally exclaimed. "That's the guy I trailed! Moria, do you have a background on this guy?"

There was a pause before, "Harold Baker, a.k.a. 'Heartbreaker Hal'," Moria replied. "From the information, he was the founder of the Royal Rockets, and up until last year it's leader." Another pause, "He's the son of a greengrocer and still lives with his parents at the flat you trailed him to, Rally. There are numerous roadways violations on his record, many including speeding, reckless driving and excess noise violations."

"You said that his leadership with the Rockets ended last year," Sir Integra inquired. "Anything happened to change that fact?"

"Indeed it had." Moria gone over the file Sir Townstead supplied her. "The last accident he had which he was cited involved his father's delivery van, where he had to pay for the repairs out-of-pocket. It was after that little episode that the club decided to strip him of his leadership, but kept him in the group." She then made other inquiries, "I found who had replaced him." Taking note of the web address, she copied it in a link and sent it to her lover.

At their location, Rally clicked on the supplied link, which revealed a portrait of a clean-shaven, red-haired young man with blue eyes. The dusky vampire had recognized it as the man that had led the wake for Stanley Hardwicke, the Rocket-turned ghoul from the M-5 incident. "Roderick Cheever," she said.

"I know of him," Sir Integra added, recognizing the picture. "Youngest of seven sons, gained a lot of his wealth using his own efforts. He also has a Master's degree in automotive engineering and has an interest in Formula 1 racing. Eventually, he hopes to form his own team." She studies the file further, "He was the one who had sponsored Mr. Hardwicke's membership in the Rockets in the hopes of grooming him as a F-1 driver."

"Automotive engineering, eh?" Bean added, looking at the picture. "Maybe I might look him up and get a few pointers on how to improve the Buff's performance."

"Somehow Bean, I doubt _**anything **_can be done to the Buff that _**hasn't **_been done by you," Rally smirked.

But then, everyone's attention was riveted by a call from the public address announcer. "Harold Baker, this is your second call to register for the timed sprints! Repeat, this is your second call!"

"Hmm… seems our FREAK is not making his presence known," Alucard observed. "Perhaps the coward senses our appearance here."

"Not likely," Walter added. "We were very careful to keep a low profile coming here."

"But still, this is very disturbing," Sir Integra further added. "We know the Rockets are here at the event, but we have yet to see their distinctive leather jackets."

Taking a hint, Bean squared up his coat and departed the garage. Stretching, he said, "Seems like the perfect time to do a little scouting. Besides, it the perfect excuse for me to go check-out some of the new tech around here."

"Just don't go too far, Bean," Rally added. "If you run into trouble, you might not be as lucky as you usually are."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Bean as he left.

Returning her attention to the computer, Sir Integra then instructed, "Try find more information about this Baker, Moria. We need more to work with here."

"I think I may just have it," the maid replied.

"So soon?" Sir Integra inquired. Everyone was impressed.

**HELLSING MANSION…**

By now, Pip Bernadotte had joined Moria and Kenneth in the parlor. "I made an inquiry over the phone about the elder Baker and his greengrocer stand," the girl said. "For some odd reason, the stand hasn't opened for the past three days… which is unusual. I've shopped there myself and I know that Mr. Baker is very regular in his habits. He would even have the place open even if he was sick and should be in bed!"

"Now that _**is **_unusual!" Sir Integra replied.

"Mon commander," Pip offered, "do you think zese requires an investigation?"

"Indeed it does, Captain. Take one of your men and head-out to the Baker's flat. Be discreet about it, though. Do not wear your uniforms to this."

"Oui, commander," replied the mercenary. "I think I might take one of ze rookies on zese trip."

"Pip, why don't you take Alfie along?" Rally suggested.

Pip smiled. "I think I will do zat! Thanks, Rally!"

"Oh Captain Bernadotte," Moria added, "as another suggestion, you might want to have Uncle Reggie accompany you as well. Best to have some police back-up on this." She then picked-up her cell phone and hit the speed dial. "Uncle Reggie?" she began.

"Yes Moria," Sir Townstead answered on the other end. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes… your presence along with Captain Bernadotte in an investigation of the Bakers' flat. Seems that the elder Baker hasn't been to his stand for some time and I was wondering if you'll accompany him and another checking out the place?"

"I'm way ahead of you, Moria dear," the knight said. "Decided that, since you were working on the case anyway, I'd thought I would talk to the neighbours near the flat."

"Oh how convenient," Moria gushed. "So you don't mind a little help?"

"Not at all," Sir Townstead replied. "Just send the lads over and I'll be waiting for them."

"Thank you." Moria then switched off the phone and turned to Pip. "Uncle Reggie is already there, so all you have to do is to meet him there."

"Merci," Pip replied as he left the parlor. "I'll get Alfie and meet him there. I'll let you know what I find."

Moria acknowledged Pip's departure, then returned to the laptop. "If Captain Bernadotte finds anything, I will report it as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Sir Integra added. "Use the cellphone to do it, though. We may be nowhere near the computer when you do."

"I will do just that, Sir Integra." But as soon as she switched the IM program off, Moria found herself thinking of something. "Father," she began, "I _**do**_ have one question I need to know right now."

"Oh?" Kenneth quipped. "What is it?"

Moria was quiet for a beat. "Father… have any of our clan ever exhibited talents of… prophecy?"

"You mean to say the ability to see into the future?" Moria nodded in agreement. "Not to my knowledge; I've seen no one with that particular trait. Why? Have you experienced such abilities?"

"Well… yes, Father! The first one after the incident with that horrible child vampire Angela," the young woman admitted. "It was after I had moved into the mansion – and before and during the mission in Roanapur – that I had a series of… rather bizarre dreams that involved Rally."

"Exactly _**how **_bizarre, might I ask?" Kenneth implored further.

At that point, Moria's face broke-out into the reddest blushes _**anyone**_ has seen! "Well… uh… I'm… rather embarrassed to mention this," she stammered, "but the scenes with me and Rally… well… rather intimate and…"

"Oh… _**that **_sort of dream!" finally acknowledged Kenneth, nodding understandingly. "Well… I imagine everyone has that sort of dream every now and then, so I wouldn't be _**too **_embarrassed about it."

"Right!" Moria then took a deep breath before continuing. "But the bizarre thing was… after me and Rally made love… I allowed her to drink my blood until I died!" Finally looking her father in the eye, she added, "For the longest time, I thought those visions indicated a desire of mine to become a vampire! It wasn't until later, after Rally was badly injured by Radinov with holy water that I realized that I was meant to _**share **_my blood with her, and not becoming a vampire!"

Kenneth didn't say anything, listening to his daughter's story before saying, "Interesting story, to say the least. Well regardless, it could also mean that you and Rally were meant to be lovers, so I wouldn't worry about it much."

"But that's not the only vision I had, Father!" Moria added, now looking distressed. "About a week after we returned to England, I had two other visions – _**waking ones!**_" Making sure her eye contact with her father was unbroken, Moria continued. "They… they were horrible, Father! I saw images of London burning, being sacked by FREAKs dressed like Nazi soldiers from World War II, as well as armoured troops dressed like the American Ku Klux Klan – but with blood-red crosses on their chests and hoods, much like the Knights Templar from the Crusades!"

A look of concern came over Kenneth's face. "Anything else?" he asked.

Moria nodded. "Over the last few weeks, I also saw visions involving Sir Integra, Rally, Seras and Alucard – and myself, all in battle with these forces! And all through this… I saw an image of a bloated blonde figure in white, wearing glasses around his yellow eyes, laughing at the whole spectacle! And one other… an image of Rally bowing before Seras like a knight before her queen! Seras was also drastically changed, wearing a blood-red version of her uniform – and her left arm replaced by some… blackish mass, that's all I can say! And there was something else." Moria centered herself before continuing, "There was one other vision I found very disturbing – of myself openly weeping over two bodies covered by sheets!" Now tears started leaking from the girl's eyes, "Oh Father… I dread to think that _**these visions **_are of a coming event too terrible for any sane man to behold!" She then threw herself into Kenneth's arms, "I'm… I'm scared!"

"N-now take it easy, Moria," Kenneth reassured, patting her on the back. "It might be nothing, although they do seem so vivid that it has you alarmed!" Setting her back into the chair, he added, "I suggest you take a break from that laptop for a while until you get yourself settled-down. Hopefully we'll get word from Reggie and the others on the Bakers' situation."

"Hopefully you're right, Father," Moria sniffled while she taken another sip of energy drink, "but from the appearances of these visions, I don't feel convinced!"

"Please, try to put things into their proper perspective, Moria dear," Kenneth offered as he made his way out. "I'll pop back into the kitchen and get us a couple more cans, while _**you **_get a hold of yourself." However, as he made his way out, several of the descriptions began to eat away at his mind. _**'Hmmm… Nazi FREAKs… a blonde man in white… and armoured crusaders! I've got a bad feeling Moira perfectly described the Major of Hitler's Millennium order! But Walter and Vlad destroyed their operation in Warsaw back in the war! They could not have survived… or did they? And those crusaders… does that have any inkling to Iscariot being involved as well?'**_ Deciding not to think too much of the situation, Kenneth continued on to the kitchen.

**NEAR THE BAKERS' FLAT, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Well now th't y' think about it, gubner," a bewildered neighbor said to Sir Townstead, "I haven't seen Old M'n Baker or 'is wife in quite o' while. Funny thing, though… th' guy's so regular, y' can almost swear th't Greenwich sets its time t' 'im, even with th't no-good son of theirs!"

"That's what I've gotten from the rest of the neighbours," the chief inspector mused, seeing Pip and Alfie Henderson arrive. "Very well, I'll be leaving you to your business. Sorry to bother you."

"No problems, gubner! Cheerio!" the man said as he closed the door.

Squaring his shoulders, Sir Townstead decided that, from the gist of his inquiries of the Bakers' neighbors, he better get to the business of direct investigation. And it was right about then that Pip and Alfie Henderson arrived. "Oh, so you're here, lads," he said.

"Oui, we're here, Chief Inspector," the one-eyed mercenary replied. Then he thumbed over to Alfie and added, "If you're wondering, he's one of ze rookies to ze Wild Geese."

"Alfie Henderson," Alfie said, tipping his hat. "So, what have we got?"

"Well… for the last half hour I've been questioning the Bakers' neighbours concerning their habits," the inspector added.

"And?" Pip asked.

Sir Townstead just sighed. "And I got the same answer from all of them: the old man's so prompt it would put Greenwich to shame, not to mention the couple's are pillars of the community – and their son a complete bastard who only cares about his car!"

"Charming!" Alfie snorted.

"Right." Sir Townstead then made his way to the door of the Bakers' flat. "If the couple's alright, let me do the talking." He then went to tap on the door – and all three were surprised when it opened slightly, as well as almost being overcome by a powerful, rotting stench!

"Merde!" Pip choked, reaching for his machine pistol.

"Did… did that fucking bastard kill his mom and dad?" added Alfie, fighting the urge to vomit.

"Maybe," Sir Townstead answered, also reaching for his gun. "But owing to the circumstances, I highly doubt that, young man! We're going in, make sure you're armed!" Reluctantly, Alfie also reached for his gun as the knight opened the door fully, with all three entering.

It happened very quickly – Alfie noticed two shambling forms advancing to the side and opened fire. However, it seemed the gun had little effect; the forms paused slightly before continuing their advance.

"_**AIM FOR ZE HEART AND HEAD, MON AMI!!!" **_Pip shouted before he and Sir Townstead took-out the first ghoul – a man. Recovering his wits, Alfie aimed for the female. This time, his shots had the desired effect, the woman going down.

It took a few seconds for everything to calm down. "Shit!" Alfie gasped, his nerves jangling.

"Nice going, kid," Pip congratulated. "You've taken-down your first ghoul!"

"I… I don't believe this!" Alfie managed to say. "That bastard, he… he did this to his own parents!" Turning to Pip and Sir Townstead, he added, "The others at Silverstone better be told of this!"

"First things first!" the chief inspector said curtly, going to his cellphone. "I'm calling my squad over at the yard. They'll see to it that the scene's locked-down and the neighbours isolated! Can't have news of ghouls ambling about in a house get out!"

"And I better contact Mademoiselle Moria and relay ze news to Sir Integra as well," Pip added, also going to his cellphone.

Meanwhile, Alfie positioned himself at the doorway as some of the neighbors began to look around, hearing the shouting and shooting. _**'So this is what Rally has to deal with,' **_he thought privately. _**'I hope she and the others get the bastard who did this1'**_

**SILVERSTONE, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Roderick Cheever, dressed in a Royal Rockets jacket, had a look of panic on his face as he hurried over to the garage area the group had rented, which was near the burnout contests. Not feeling distracted by the bellowing engines and the smell of burned rubber, he entered the garage and found 'Heartbreaker Hal' Baker, lounging lazily near the table. "Thank goodness I was able to find you!" he said. "The public address already made the second call, we have to get you to register for the timed sprints or you'll be disqualified!"

Baker seemed to ignore his companion, saying instead. "Hey Rod… 'ave y' ever eaten champ before?"

"What are you saying, Hal?" Cheever gasped, incredulous. "We've got to get you registered!"

Again, Baker ignored him. "Th' Irish 'ave this lovely way o' preparing mash. See, y' make mash as y' usually do, boilin' the potatoes an' all." Frustrated, Cheever decided to listen on. "Then… here's th' good part… they heat th' milk with a knob o' butter, chop-up a couple spring onions, then put th' white parts in th' heatin' milk. Then th' milk an' whites are mixed in th' potatoes, add the green parts as well as an extra knob o' butter, put th' whole mess in an iron pot, pop it in th' oven – Bob's y'r uncle, it's done! Best compliment t' a side o' bangers!"

"Well I'm certain that's a nice recipe, Hal – and I might consider making it one of these days, but there's no time!" Cheever finally got out of his chair that he set himself in during Baker's story. "We still have to the registrars' table before final call!"

"As if I care, y' fuckin' bourgeois twit!" Baker snapped, bolting out of his chair.

"**WHAT?"**

Baker just stared bullets at Cheever as he advanced towards him. "Jus' because y' wear th' colours," he jabbed at Cheever's jacketed chest, 'doesn't mean y're a Rocket! If y' fuckin' recall, _**I **_was th' one who founded them in th' first place – t' ride fast an' 'ard, an' piss-off th' pigs!"

"Well," Cheever began delicately, "I believe it was that last part that your fellows decided to have your leadership of the rockets terminated…"

"An' _**you **_stepped into th' fuckin' picture, as well as bringin' th't loser Stan on y' fuckin' coattails!" Baker countered. "It wasn't long before th' boys forgot their purpose in th' Rockets by th' way y' been fillin' their 'eads wi' dreams of bein' Formula 1 drivers! Y' only kept me on as y're own little whippin' boy if things went wrong – especially after I wrecked me ol' man's delivery van and 'ad to pay for it's repair using the cash I saved for a nitrous kit!"

"That's… that's not true, Hal!" sputtered Cheever, bewildered by Baker's display of wrath. "You're a legacy of the group, a connection to the group's wild-and-wooly past!"

"Th' past, 'e says," Baker sarcastically remarked. "Well Rod… let's just say th' past is returned!" He then held-up his hand and snapped his fingers.

Immedietly, a group of shambling ghouls made their way from the back room of the garage – all of them wearing 'Royal Rockets' jackets. "My god!" Cheever gasped, recognizing the group. "Hal… what… what…?"

"What else d' y' think, y' bastard… I've taken back th' fuckin' Rockets!" Baker crowed. "I've got t' admit tho, ol' Stan kinda got out o' 'and an' caused th't big muck-up on th' M-5 – but th't's the fuckin' breaks!" He grinned evilly as the ghouls continued to advance. "An' now… it's time t' terminate _**your**_ membership!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	31. London Drift, Pt 10

**Night Angels – London Drift, Pt. 10**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

Roderick Cheever stood in horror as he witnessed the Royal Rockets – all transformed into ghouls – advanced towards him. "I'll tell y' a secret, Rod," Harold 'Heartbreak Hal' Baker smirked, standing behind the ghouls, while popping two white tablets he extracted from his jacket pocket. "A while back, a foreign bloke came t' me an' gave me somethin' good, these pills, which is th' best fuckin' thing since coke… an' a chip th't turns 'umans into vampires!" he pointed to his head in emphasis. "Gotta tell y' – I was blown gobsmack with th' results! Th' one drawback, though, is th't I can't have bangers an' champ anymore! Oh well… no big loss!"

"Hal, please listen to reason!" Cheever pleaded, making sure to keep his distance from the ghouls. "I'm a married man… with a son! Please, I don't want to leave them alone in the world! Won't you consider that?"

Baker paused. "Come t' think about it, Rod," he began, "I _**did **_think about 'em! In fact, they're 'ere right now!" With that, Baker once again snapped his fingers, the end result being two more figures exiting.

Cheever was horrified! They were both ghouls, but one of them appeared to have been once a young woman – while the other was originally a seven year-old boy! "No… _**NOOO!!! SHARON!!! HAYWARD!!!**_

**XXX**

'_**What the…? I though I heard someone screaming over the burn-outs,' **_Bean Bandit thought to himself as he was watching the burn-out contests. Curious, he decided to leave the area and investigate.

Presently, he found himself near a garage, the name 'Royal Rockets' on the door. But as soon as he reached the partially-open door, Bean's nostrils twitched as he caught an unusual – and noxious – scent. _**'That sure doesn't smell like gasoline or burning rubber!' **_he thought. _**'More like… something rotten… or rotting, at least.' **_Giving in to his curiosity, he made his way to the door.

**XXX**

"Wot do y' think, Rod?" Baker crowed, seeing Cheever's look of anguish at the sight of his wife and son transformed into ghouls. "Perfect Rockets material, if y' ask me! I was thinkin' o' makin' y' one o' them," he then shuttered, "but I was afraid y'r blood might taste like old money! Don't want th't taste in m' mouth!" Baker then shrugged and added, "Oh well… gotta like this lot, at least!" Pointing at Cheever, he commanded the ghouls to advance. "Ev'ryone – dinner is served!"

Horrified, Cheever took a few steps backwards until he ran into the wall. "Sharon, Hayward, for God's sake, please listen to me!" The ghoul woman and child failed to listen, instead advancing towards the young man along with the rest of the ghouls.

"What's going on here?" Bean called out as he stepped inside the garage… but his jaw dropped seeing the tableau unfolding before his eyes. Then scanning the scene, he happened upon the sight of the ghoul boy… and was horrified!

Then he set his sights on Baker – and saw red! _**"YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THAT KID!?!" **_Lunging forward, he covered the space of ten feet in a few seconds – and nailed Baker squarely in the jaw with his fist, sending the FREAK flying.

Upon landing eight feet away from Bean, Baker took some time to check his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken. "Well, well… it looks like we've got ourselves an uninvited guest!" Getting the ghouls attention, he called-out, "Gents – forget about 'im, take care o' th's bloke!" Then noticing the woman and child ghouls, he added, "Y' two, same as usual."

Now Bean braced himself, seeing the ghouls converge upon him. "Oh boy," he mumbled to himself, "it looks like I've stepped into a really-big pile of dog shit here!" Seeing a tire iron lying about, the courier grabbed and began swinging at the shambling group.

For the first thirty seconds, Bean was having surprising results, as he managed to lay waste two of the ghouls advancing towards him. But as soon as he did, he began to have serious doubts about surviving the onslaught. He could call for help, but between the sound insulation of the garages and the burnouts outside, the area was unusually soundproofed. Steeling himself, Bean prepared to fight until the very end – until a barrage of very loud gunshots caught his attention, catching the ghouls unawares and turning them into piles of dust!

Turning to the source of the sound, Bean was surprised to find Alucard standing next to him, Joshua and the Jackal smoldering in his hands. "I was wondering why I liked you, Bean Bandit," the red-clad nosferatu began while he reloaded, "and now I see the reason why! I was really surprised to find you _**actually**_ laid your hands on that fratricidal mistake of a vampire, not to mention taking upon a horde of ghouls with nothing more than a tire iron!"

"Fratricidal?" gasped Bean, still in a little shock from Alucard's appearance. "You… you mean… that bastard…?"

"Yeah, Bean," came the grim reply of Irene 'Rally' Vincent, CZ-75 in hand. "We had gotten a call from Moria in London a few minutes ago. Seems that Baker bastard had killed his parents and made them into ghouls as well!" Taking aim, she and Alucard proceeded to send the changed Rockets to their final deaths, their bodies crumbling as they placed shots into heart or head. "Don't worry, Pip, Alfie and Moira's uncle Reggie took care of them!"

By now, other members of the Hellsing Organization began entering as well. Seras Victoria and Berttle, both armed, escorted Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Walter C. Dolnez inside. "Watch yourselves, everyone!" the dusky blonde called out. "That FREAK could be still about!" Then she noticed Cheever, who was still under attack from his changed wife and child. Out of concern for the man, she walked besides the man, her Walther PPK drawn.

"Sir Integra? What are you doing here?" asked the red-haired man.

Sir Integra took aim on the ghouls, "Ending this nightmare," she said grimly.

"W-wait a minute! That's my wife and son!" Cheever pleaded. "Isn't there anything you can do for them?"

"You know from your father, who is a member of the Knights of the Round Table, that there is _**nothing**_ we can do for Sharon and Hayward," Sir Integra sullenly said. "They are ghouls now, walking dead. The only thing we can do for them is to end their misery." And with that, she accurately placed one round each in the ghouls' heads, reducing their bodies to ashes.

Cheever could only look down sullenly at the remains of what was his wife and son. "I guess you're right, Sir Integra." Kneeling down, he bowed his head in prayer, tears in his eyes. "Farewell Sharon, Hayward. I'm certain both of you are in a better place now."

During this time, Rally had paused, looking with sorrow at Cheever. What she was unaware of, though, was that Baker was slowly creeping up on her from a shadowed portion of the garage, a switchblade in hand. However, Seras took note and called out, _**"RALLY… BEHIND YOU!!!"**_

Bean also noticed. _**"RALLY, WATCH IT!!!" **_But it was too late – Baker had grabbed Rally's head, jerked it back, and used the knife to slash her throat! Startled, Rally tried to speak, but only a gurgling sound was heard as she fell to the floor.

**THE HELLSING MANSION, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"_**AHHHGGGHH!!!" **_Painfully, Moria Hedgley, who was still seated at her laptop, pitched forward, clutching her throat as well.

"_**MORIA!!" **_Kenneth Hedgley called-out, seeing his daughter collapse. "Are you alright, Moria? Speak to me, is there anything wrong?"

For a few seconds, Moria tries to speak, only to be unable to say anything. Finally, she manages to croak-out one word – "R-R-Rally…"

**SILVERSTONE, NORTHHAMPTONSHIRE…**

Baker let out a raucous laugh, stepping over Rally's face-down body as he did, a pool of blood spreading under her. "Boy, wot a dumb bitch!" he laughed, again popping a pill from his jacket. "Didn't notice I was sneakin' up on 'er!" Then he looked at Bean, who surprisingly was standing his ground despite the look of anger on his face. "Too bad m' mates didn't make a snack outta ye!"

"Well I believe they'll have a tough time chewing through Canadian moose leather and titanium chain mail sandwiched between ballistic nylon and Kevlar, you bastard!" Bean snarled, indicating his coat. "From what I heard from Alucard, you killed your own parents!"

"Serves 'em right, those ol' fogies!" Baker shot back. "Me ol' man made me use th' boodle I was savin' up for a nitrous kit to fix th' fuckin' delivery van I wrecked! Th' old fart even threatened t' chuck me outta th' flat if I didn't sell m' car!" What he didn't notice, however, was that the blood puddle under Rally had retreated back, and now dark energy was circulating around her as she slowly got up.

Deciding to give Rally more time to recover, Sir Integra decided to engage the FREAK into conversation. "So you killed your own flesh-and-blood rather than sell that miserable car of yours! You are so conceded!"

"'Ay, m' car is everything t' me!" Baker replied as he patted the hood of a converted Opel, still not noticing Rally getting up. "I've put me heart an' soul into th's baby here! I don't need me folks anymore – just her!"

"Is that so?" Alucard smirked. "Well I believe I can change that, you filthy mistake of a vampire!" All of the sudden, he peppered the car with round-after-round from Joshua and Jackal. He didn't spare anything – from the windshields, to the engine block, to even the tires, he damaged the vehicle extensively – obviously to prevent escape, but also to get the FREAK's ego!

As soon as he was finished, Alucard turned to Baker, whose jaw was almost to the floor, and crowed, "Well now – what do you think?"

Baker was incredulous, seeing his precious car assaulted. **"Y… Y… YOU BASTARD!!!"** he shrieked, glaring at the No-Life King. **"WOT DID Y' DO T' M' BABY!?!?"**

"You call that conveyance of yours 'your baby'? Don't make me laugh!" Alucard mocked. "All I see of it now is a miserable, worthless heap of scrap! I doubt would want to have anything to do with it now – except of melt it down for razor blades!" Holstering his weapons, he saw that Rally was recovered – and looking very angry. "Shooting _**you**_, in my opinion, would be a waste of my ammunition! Besides, you have better things to worry about right now!"

"Like wot?" Baker snidely answered, only to get grabbed from behind – which afterward he screamed in terror!

Rally was in her nightmare form, her normally short hair as long as she was tall, as well as her skin slate gray. She grinned, displaying her sharpened teeth at the FREAK – unaware that Berttle, Bean – and Sir Integra was watching, all with looks of horror!

"Rally?" Sir Integra whispered. Walter did not say anything… although the look of caution he exhibited as he stepped in front of Sir Integra was dramatic.

Recovering from his initial shock, Bean mumbled, "Okay… note to self – pissing Rally off in the future is libel to get you killed!"

"Stone me!" Berttle breathed.

Somehow, Rally had noticed the looks of shock of the four humans watching her. "Oh… crap!" she gasped, horrified. "Integra… please listen to me…"

"Do not worry yourself, Rally," Sir Integra finally said after recovering. "I had expectations about your rise of power… but did not realize they were _**THIS **_dramatic!"

"Uh… yeah, don't worry about it, Rally!" Bean added, still in a little bit of shock.

Sir Integra nodded in agreement, adding, "Although this… altered appearance of yours is rather disturbing, but understandable." Turning her attention to Alucard, she then demanded, "Well… what are you waiting for? Destroy this beast!"

"I've got a better idea, my master." Alucard then looked over the transformed Rally, obviously impressed. "Now that Rally Vincent has revealed her ultimate form, I am more than a little curious with what she does with it. With your permission, I would like to watch – while _**she **_destroys this fake!" He then looked Rally in the eye and added, "With no weapons, of course."

To be sure, Rally was a little worried, realizing what Alucard was asking her to do. "Okay… but just so long as Integra and the others don't watch."

"Do not worry yourself, Rally," Sir Integra said as she quickly, but in a dignified manner, made for the door. "You can have all the privacy you desire – while you rip this murderer to shreds!" Looking to the others, she added, "Everyone, if you will?" Pretty soon, the others accompanied the Hellsing leader outside.

"Wait, Police Girl," Alucard called out, looking at Seras. "Aren't you going to stay and watch as well?"

"M-me, Master?" the Draculina replied, her eyes wide.

"Rally Vincent is, after all, your apprentice, and it would be remiss if you were not present to witness her new abilities," smirked the red-clad vampire.

For a few seconds, Seras looked unsure of herself, finally saying, "Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt just to watch." Patiently, the two then moved to a secluded corner of the garage, with Rally still having Baker in her clutches. "Don't mind us, Rally," the blonde vampire said, "you go ahead and take care of that bloke."

Rally paused for a bit, seeing the unease in Seras' bearing – before breaking out in a fiendish grin. "Yes, my master," she hissed, once again casting her gaze back to a quaking Baker.

**XXX**

Outside the garage, the five humans stood around, Sir Integra on her cell phone. "Yes, Rally is alright, Moria. What I need you to do is to contact Sir Townstead and have a portion of his squad come over to Silverstone as fast is possible to contain the garage in question. Very well." Switching off the phone, she returned her attention to Cheever, who was looking strangely introspective. "My condolences on the loss of your wife and child, Roderick," she said to him. "You do realize it was the only option that was open to us."

"I do, Sir Integra," Cheever finally said, then taking a deep breath added, "You realize that my father was the one knight that lobbied to have Miss Vincent destroyed?" Sir Integra nodded. "I will tell him what had happened here – and how she aided in saving my life, even though the same couldn't be done for Sharon and Hayward. It may not be easy – but I'm certain he can be swayed to reverse his position."

"I will look forward to the results, Roderick," Sir Integra answered, smiling.

The garage door opened, startling the others. Alucard exited first, a great grin on his face. "Rally Vincent was magnificent, my master!" he finally announced. "She kept that FREAK alive just long enough so that he could feel every limb being ripped from his body, starting from the fingers and working upwards! Too bad his screams stopped short when she got to his second leg, though! It was getting to be fun until he passed out!"

"You might call it 'fun', Master," Seras added, exiting behind Alucard, "but in my opinion I would call it horrifying! I mean, the way Rally was laughing while tearing that monster apart!"

"Hey chill out, Master," Rally laughed as she exited, her form normal, though blood-splattered, "that bastard deserved it, killing that woman and kid!" She then looked at Sir Integra, reaching into her pocket. "Integra," she said, producing a small clear plastic bag with a number of white pills inside, "that guy had these on him. Any idea what they are?"

Sir Integra then accepted the bag, inspecting the contents inside. "To be frank, Rally… I have no idea." Handing the pills to Walter, she told the butler, "Make sure the proper people receive this, Walter. I want to know _**exactly **_what these pills are!"

"I will have the analysis of these pills expedited immedietly, Sir Integra," Walter replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Uh… Walter…" Rally called out, getting his attention, "you… might want to contact someone to clean-up this garage here. I… kinda made a mess of it!"

Curious, Bean decided to take a peek inside – and immedietly withdrew, his face screwed-up in distaste! **"YEEESH!!" **he finally said. "Rally, if you ask me they're gonna need more than just a mop and a bucket to clean up _**THAT MESS!! **_More like a dozen garbage bags, if you ask me!"

Everyone just shook their heads and waited for the squad. None of the other humans wanted the image of what's inside wandering around their heads!

**HELLSING MANSION, THE NEXT NIGHT…**

"So Bean," Rally said as Bean began packing his belongings into the Buff, "I was meaning to ask you about seeing me when I use my powers to the fullest. You have to admit, I don't exactly look like anyone you'd want to meet in a dark alley."

Closing the trunk, the courier gave his long-time friend an appraising look. "You did warn me about it, the night you killed that Vic guy… but I didn't expect it to be that dramatic. You're right about one thing, though – it _**was **_scary… but it's a beautiful scary!"

Rally chuckled. "Thanks, Bean!" She then changed tack, "So, what are your plans?"

"Well… my job is done here, so it looks like I'll be going back to Chicago, Rally." He then looked at his friend and added, "The problem is… what if Riff-Raff back home asks about you? What should I tell her?"

"Try telling her I'm working to make England a better place, Bean," replied Rally with a smile, "just don't go into too much detail. And Bean…?"

"Yes?" He was surprised that he gotten what amounted to a bear hug from Rally.

"Thanks for everything. I suppose you did the same thing Roy, May, Becky and Misty did?"

"Sure thing!" Bean briefly removed his coat, which showed the bandage where he had given a unit of his blood for Rally. "You didn't tell me if Kenny did the same."

"He wanted to," Rally began, "but I thought that, because of his M.S., he needed his blood more that I did! It was a good gesture, though!" She then noticed that Sir Integra was walking towards them. "I think this is the part where I step aside."

Taking note, Bean turned his attention to the Hellsing leader, who presented him with an envelope. "Here it is, your pay in United States funds," she began. "I have also made arrangements with the R.A.F. to have one of their transports take you and the Buff back to Chicago – non-stop, of course."

"Of course," Bean agreed, shaking Sir Integra's hand. "Look… if there's anything you need, just let me know and I'll be back here as soon as possible."

Sir Integra smiled. "Hopefully, that will not be necessary. But should the need for a fast courier driver arise, then your name will be the first that I will contact."

"I'll be looking forward for that call," Bean replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving you."

"Then I will not be delaying you further, Bean Bandit. Godspeed to you then!"

Bean then climbed inside the Buff, saying in parting, "Just make sure you keep that Alucard on a short leash! He's a wild one!" Then gunning the engine, both courier and car sped their way out of the compound.

Sir Integra and Rally just stood in silence for a few seconds as they watch Bean depart. "You once worked for him, Rally?" she finally said.

"Yes," the dusky vampire replied.

There was another beat of silence before, "Now I know why you drive the way you do!" Both women had a laugh as they returned to the mansion.

**XXX**

It was a day after the last night of the full moon that Rally and Seras was finally able to celebrate Moria's twentieth birthday. And like they promised, the three had celebrated at Arisugawa's Locket – and returning the next night afterward! Other than that, the routine around the mansion was the same before the M-5 incident.

Sir Integra, in the meantime, had saw to it to arrange more permanent accommodations for Moria's father Kenneth, settling on a bungalow outside the mansion. However, on this night he was invited inside the mansion under mysterious circumstances. "Just what exactly am I doing here in the first place?" he asked as Rally escorted the over 400 year-old werewolf to a divan in the parlor.

"Yes, Rally. This is all too mysterious," Sir Integra added, who was seated as well. Also present was Alucard, Pip Bernadotte and Walter.

The butler was the first to call everyone's attention. "I believe I am to be the one to explain, Sir Integra," he began. "You see, Miss Victoria and Miss Vincent had approached me the night before the staking incident that Miss Vincent had endured. It seems that, they were at an impasse on the subject of what present to give Miss Hedgley for her birthday. Noting how she was dressed during her training on her werewolf abilities, I made a suggestion on what they should give her. After making a few calls around the city, I was able to come up with the solution."

"And I suppose zat's why we are all here, non?" Pip inquired, making sure not to trip over his very long braid as he sat down.

"You got that right, Pip!" answered Rally. Then clearing her thoughts, _**'Okay Master, it's time!'**_

'_**Right with you, Rally!' **_came Seras' mental reply. A few minutes later, the Draculina made her way to the door, calling from behind it, "Okay, Moria… it's time to show everybody!"

After a few seconds… "I'm not going out there!" came the rather embarrassed reply from Moria.

"Come on, Moria! Don't be difficult!" Seras pleaded, who was apparently trying to pull the maid into view.

"I look embarrassing in this getup!" Moria whined. "And I know I'm going to get a slew of lewd comments from Alucard and Pip!"

Quickly, Rally shot the red-clad nosferatu and the mercenary warning looks. Alucard barely registered anything, while Pip withered from the glare. "D-don't worry, Mademoiselle Hedgley," he was finally able to say, "I… I won't say a thing!"

It took a few seconds, but Moria was able to say, "Alright." Reluctantly, she stepped around the door. To say the least, everyone watching was impressed.

Moria was dressed in what appeared to be a coal-black skin-tight bodysuit, with just enough of her cleavage showing from the open collar. Silk-screened above the right breast of the suit was a non-reflective representation of the Hellsing coat-of-arms. She also wore non-reflective shin-high black boots, as well as black gloves with the fingertips exposed. But she looked embarrassed, the way her curves were gratuitously displayed. "I… I look like some sort of tart in this suit," she managed to stammer.

"Oh I don't think so, Moria dear," Kenneth finally said. "You look more like Emma Peel to me."

"Emma Peel?" Moria eyed her father suspiciously. "Was _**she **_one of your old girlfriends before you met Mum?" she grumbled.

"Oh nothing of the sort. A character in an old telly series, a little before your time," the elder Hedgley explained.

"Not to mention one heck of a movie!" Rally added. "Me and Master have it in our DVD collection. You're welcome to look at if later on."

Alucard looked upon the girl, a look of respect on his face. "It's a raiment fitting for a werewolf warrior like yourself, Moria Hedgley! You should feel proud to wear it!"

"Indeed," Sir Integra added. "A very fitting present, to be sure!"

Moria flushed – not from shame, but pride. "I… I don't know if these words are enough but… thank you all!"

Seras then walked-up and embraced Moria from behind. "See… what did me and Rally tell you? And you thought they would laugh at you!"

"I guess." Moria then looked around, seeing nothing but smiles from the others. "Well, now that we've got that done with, I think I'll be getting changed and…" Quite suddenly, though, the maid's expression suddenly went blank.

"Moira? Are you alright?" Rally asked, suddenly concerned. Moira didn't answer, instead staring apparently into space – before collapsing face-first, Rally catching her.

Alarmed, both Rally and Kenneth gently the maid down on the floor, both of them shocked by the glassy look in Moria's unblinking eyes. _**"MORIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!**_ Rally yelled, gently shaking her shoulders.

"_**MORIA, ANSWER US!!" **_Kenneth added. However, there was no reaction from the girl.

Deciding to make an attempt, Rally cleared her mind and directed her thoughts into Moria. For the better part of two minutes, the dusky vampires probed her mind into the girl, all the while the others gathered around. Then abruptly, Rally drew back, a look of worry on her face.

"Rally… what happened?" Sir Integra demanded. "Have you contacted Moria?"

Rally just shook her head. "No," she finally said. "I don't understand it! I probed and probed for her but got nothing!" Gently caressing Moria's cheek, she concluded, "It's as if… as if her mind was no longer in her body!"

**???...**

"Sir Integra? Father?" Moria was finding herself wandering about a grayish mist, all was silent. "Mr. Dolnez? Captain Bernadotte?" Nothing. "Rally? Seras?" Still nothing!

"I must be bonkers to consider this… but… Alucard?" Again, no reply. "This is crazy. One minute I was talking to the others, the next I find myself be deposited here!" Moria stopped to scratch her head, "Wherever 'here' is, that's the question!" For the next few minutes, Moria continued to wander about her silent, misty prison, wondering if she would find anyone.

However, just as she was beginning to entertain the horrifying notion that she was going to be stuck here forever, a voice was heard. "Gentlemen, there are some people that say I like var."

Moria froze. That voice had a heavy German affliction in its language and voice. Fortunately, she knew German and could understand what was said… but there was something that voice in the dark that made her ill at ease. One could say… the voice terrified her!

After a few seconds – "Vell gentlemen, I like var." Moria suddenly felt her heart go to her throat. Then, "Nien! Gentlemen… I _**love**_ var!"

Quite abruptly, the mist had dissipated, and a bright yellow light almost caused Moria to wince. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she was able to get some idea of her surroundings – and nearly screamed! She seemed to be in a great assembly area, dominated by a large map of Europe that made up the walls. Looking at the assembled throng, Moria again felt her insides twisting… they were all dressed in the garb of Nazi soldiers, all standing ramrod straight. But their appearance was odd – almost as if the entire army were made of FREAKs. It didn't help her feelings much to see the Nazi Eagle emblazoned on the floor she stood on.

Moria quickly turned her attention to the figures on the dias the soldiers were facing. To the left of it stood a tall man dressed in a World War II-era greatcoat and cover, the collar of the greatcoat turned up around the shock of white hair the man had. His companion was a woman that had short blonde hair and was heavily muscled, the entire right side of her body covered in tattoos as she carried a huge scythe.

To the right of the dias was a man who wore what appeared to be a blood-stained lab coat and a shirt that didn't cover his midriff. The multi-lensed glasses he wore reminded her of all the 'mad scientist' films she had seen in her lifetime. But the most unusual figure she saw appeared to be a young boy wearing a Hitler Youth uniform. He had reddish eyes and blonde hair cut in a pageboy style – which didn't disguised the large cat ears he had!

Her attention then shifted to the center of attention on the dias – and Moria was shocked to see the image of the man that had been the center of her past visions of destruction – a pudgy, white-suited blonde man with a demented look on his face! "This can't be!" she whispered to herself, oblivious to the fact that none of these individuals, nor the army, was aware of her presence.

The pudgy man continued with his speech. "I love blitzkriegs, I love holocausts! I love aggressive fronts and defensive lines! I love sieges, charges! I love mop-up operations and retreats!" He seemed to be in ecstasy, recounting all sorts of horrors. "In the moors, the hedgerows, on highways, in trenches, in plains, on tundra, in the desert, on the sea, in sky, in mud, in marshes… and eventually beyond the stars, I love every aspect of var that takes place on this earth or beyond!"

Moria finally lost control, charging the speaker. _**"STOP THIS, YOU MADMAN!!" **_she shrieked as she went to strike – only to find her fist going through him! "No!" she gasped. Then looking around, she finally realized what was happening. "They don't even see me!"

The speech continued. "I love blowing away the enemy to pieces with the thunderous roar of a line of guns going off all at once! When an enemy is shot to pieces by vell-placed sniper rounds after being thrown high in the air by the explosion of our shells, my heart dances with joy!" The speaker was gitty upon hearing his own words, while his audience just smiled. Even the attendants milling around were smiling. "I love crushing the enemy tanks with the 88mm guns on _**our**_ tanks. When I mowed down the enemy who fled screaming from the burning tank, only to be cut-down with an MG, my heart leaps with unimagined joy!"

"He's mad!" Moria whimpered, almost to the point of tears. "He's talking of war is if it was a football match – a mere spectator sport!"

"I like it when my infantry plows through the enemy's lines with their bayonets all in line. I remembered being moved to tears when seeing fresh new recruits, their eyes filled with panic, stabbing into the bloated torsos of their already dead enemies again and again!" He paused, allowing his words to sink in, "Seeing traitorous deserters being strung from a lamp post with piano wire in the street is unendurably exciting, and seeing a P.O.W. be cut-down with a piercing shriek as my own hand falls was spectacular!"

"What is his purpose?" Moira wondered, more in horror hearing the words.

"Vhen a band of pitiful resistance fighters bravely came to face the enemy with their small firearms, only to be destroyed themselves, along with a good chunk of their city, by 4.8 tonne bombs from above, I vas at the height of ecstasy!"

The tone of his speech changed, slightly more somber than before. "I like it when ve are destroyed by a Russian division with the morning dew. It is a sad thing when the town that one is supposed to protect is trampled, and the women and children raped and killed! I like being squashed and destroyed by England and America's amount of material resources! Being followed by those same forces and having to crawl around on the ground like filthy vermin is the ultimate disgrace!"

Moria just shook her head in disbelief. "Even in the face of defeat, there was no end to this person's madness!" she muttered tears falling from her cheeks.

The speaker paused for a bit, allowing his troops to digest what he had said. "Gentlemen," he continued, "all I desire is var… a var so grand that is to make heaven scream and hell tremble! Gentlemen, my companions-in-arms of this battalion… tell me vhat do you desire? Do you desire for var as well? Do you desire a var of no mercy? Do you desire a conflict that stretches the limits of iron, vind, lightning and fire to the limit, one that vill sweep-in like a great tempus… one that will kill all the ravens on this planet, leaving nothing for anyone to scavenge?"

As one, the soldiers standing thrust their hands into the air, the index and middle fingers extended. _**"KRIEG!!!"**_they chanted_**"KRIEG!!!! KRIEG, KRIEG, KRIEG, KRIEG, KRIEG, KRIEG!!!!!"**_

"No… no… **NOOOO!!!**" Moria was horrified! She knew the very meaning of the word – and was loathe to wonder what was the target!

The blonde speaker grinned, seeing the enthusiasm of his troops. "Very well, gentlemen…" he said, "if 'krieg' is what you want… then 'krieg' is what you'll have!" He then eyed the throng carefully, delighting in the fanged smiles they had. "We will use all the strength in our bodies as a clenched fist, ready to smite all that will face us! But for us, who have waited and waited in the depths of this darkness for half a century… a mere war is _**not**_ enough!" He then held-out his hand abruptly to emphasize his point. "It must be a **MASSIVE** war! A whole-hearted** GREAT** war, unlike any like before!"

Moira was beyond horror. It seemed that the tears streaming from her eyes would never end as she continued to listen. "We are nothing more than a thousand remaining soldiers of a battalion representing the last of a once-mighty empire! But I believe you are all veterans, each of you worth a thousand of their sickly-soft men! In that case, including me, we are a million and one strong!"

The madman then continued. "Gentlemen… let us drive away those who have forgotten us! Let us force awake those who have fallen in their sleep! Let us pull them up by their hair from their comfy beds and pry their eyes open and make them remember the true meaning of fear! Let us remind them of the sound of our jackboots pounding on their throats! Let us remind them that there are things between the earth and the sky and hell which they would not even dream to be possible!"

The soldiers again broke out in chant. _**"DEATH TO ENGLAND!!! DEATH TO THEIR QUEEN!!! DEATH TO ENGLAND!!! DEATH TO THEIR QUEEN!!!"**_

This chant broke Moria from her funk. The despair she once experience was now replaced with determination. "Destroy my country? Kill my queen?" she growled, drying her eyes. "I don't believe so!"

She began to leave the amphitheatre, but not before hearing more from the mad speaker. "Our small group of one thousand vampires will reduce this pitiful world down to a clump of ashes! Yes… soon, the burning embers of Europe will alight the night skies!" He then smiled, "Gentlemen… I have returned you all like I have promised… back to our desired hunting grounds… _**BACK TO OUR SACRED WAR!!!"**_

Again the chant, _**"DEATH TO ENGLAND!!! DEATH TO THEIR QUEEN!!! DEATH TO ENGLAND!!! DEATH TO THEIR QUEEN!!!"**_ Moria didn't bother to listen as she made for the door.

It didn't take long for Moria to find the way to the control gondola of, what she correctly guessed, the zeppelin they were riding. Immedietly, she made her way to the windows. It was dark, so dark she couldn't make-out any headlands or landmarks. However, she did see in the distance lights ahead, ones she guessed were of London. "Time to put a spanner into their damned plans!" she said, reaching for the fuel dump switch. But when she hit the button, she was alarmed that her hand went through the panel! "I don't get it!" she gasped. "I'm able to stand on the floor, yet I'm unable to affect this vehicle's movements!"

"Vell vhat do you think, you silly girl?" a youthful voice smirked from behind her. "This is your vision, after all! You can no more affect this ship than vhat you can do in real life!"

Startled, Moria spun around to the source of the voice – and found that it was the catboy she saw earlier. "How… how…?" she stammered, trying to comprehend.

"Oh, how rude of me!" the catboy remarked, still retaining the smirk he had when Moria first cast eyes upon him. "I should have introduced myself!" Waving his hand at her, he added, "Guten tag, Frauline Hedgley! My name is Schrödinger!"

Finally recovering her wits, Moria decided to confront the catboy. "I don't understand it!" she said in perfect German. "How are you able to communicate with me when everyone else is oblivious to my presence?"

Schrödinger just smiled at her. "I am everyvhere, and novhere," he answered. "There is no place I cannot visit. The realms of dreams and visions are just as easy for me to traverse as vell as your everyday room." He then perked-up, "I hoped you've enjoyed da Major's speech! Very inspirational, if you ask me!"

"Enjoyed it?" Moria shot back. "That speech was utter madness!"

"Vhatever," replied Schrödinger, his smirk becoming more dangerous, "but there is something is vish to tell you – there is nothing that you, Hellsing… or your vampire girlfriends can do to stop da Major's var! It _**vill**_ come!"

"You're lying!" yelled Moria back. "England has stood strong before when Hitler thought he would break it using his fighters, his bombs – and his damned V-rockets! And will do the same to the likes of you!"

"But that vas before," Schrödinger dangerously remarked. "Now ve have the might of over a thousand vampires – and vhen the night is over, all of England vill be burning! And there is nothing…" but before he could continue, he felt a hard blow against his cheeks, sending the catboy to the floor of the gondola.

"What the…?" Moria was surprised upon finding she had struck him. "Well, my dear Schrödinger," she grinned, "it seems your intrusion upon my visions has unearthed a fatal flaw in your logic! I might not be able to interact with anything around here," she then transformed into her human/wolf form, "but I can certainly lay my hands upon _**you!**_"

By this time, Schrödinger had recovered from getting hit, only to see Moria pouncing towards him. _**"ACH!!!" **_he gasped, rolling over to the side. Meanwhile, the young werewolf had continued on her path – only to discover flying through the gondola's bulkhead!

Quickly, rage was replaced by utter terror as Moria found herself plummeting towards the ground. She didn't realize it, but she found herself screaming as she found herself racing towards the ground below. As she came to know that she was about to impact upon the ground, a single word escaped her at the top of her lungs:

"_**RALLLLYYYYY!!!"**_

**XXX**

"_**AAAUUUGGHHH!!!" **_Abruptly, Moria bolted upright from the floor, surprising those that had gathered around her.

"_**MORIA!!!" **_Rally called-out, gleeful to have her back.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Kenneth added, a smile on his face as well.

Disoriented, Moria looked around. There was no Schrödinger to mock her, only those who cared for her. And as sudden as the whole thing started, Moria lunged forward and fiercely embraced Rally and Kenneth, tears welling from her eyes.

"Uh… Moria… is there something wrong?" Rally asked. All she got were sobs.

Kenneth patted his daughter's shoulder. "Moria… what's wrong?" he offered.

It took quite a while for Moira to center herself. But she was still trembling as she held the two people she loved in the world tightly. "Rally… Father…" she finally said, "I… I believe… that I've witnessed the beginning of the apocalypse itself!"

**TO ME CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I had a copy of the Major's speech on-hand before I wrote this story, and made subtle changes to some of the words so that it would look or sound like a verbatim recitation of both the manga or the OVA versions. Hopefully I accomplished this, so please don't flame me on that one. **

**Also, I would like some input on adding Schrödinger to the story, and how he interacted in Moria's vision. However, I wish I did the falling scene better.**

**Until the next part… LATER!!!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	32. The Coming of Darkness

**Night Angels – The Coming of Darkness**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

"Okay, don't slam it this time, Moria," Irene 'Rally' Vincent said soothingly, handing Moria Hedgley a shot glass filled with Speyside single-malt scotch whisky into her trembling hands, "just quietly sip it." The maid nodded, remembering the last time she tried to drink the amber liquor.

It had been five minutes since Moria had inexplicitly collapsed after showing off her birthday present that Rally and Seras Victoria had gotten her. But when she woke-up, she had related a terrifying story to those gathered – Rally, Seras, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Kenneth Hedgley, Alucard, Walter C. Dolnez, and Pip Bernadotte – the story of how she witnessed a speech by a Nazi to his FREAK troops, as well as her encounter with the catboy Schrödinger.

Moria took the shot glass to her lips and gently drank, her face shuttering because of the taste of the alcohol. "I'll be fine," she was able to say, "although I wasn't exactly prepared for that first drink!"

"Well, you shouldn't have drank it so fast, Moria dear," Seras said, remembering how Moria choked and gagged upon slugging the shot.

"Moria, are you certain about this vision of yours – about a war coming to England," Sir Integra asked, uncertain if she wanted to know.

Despite the disorientation the scotch was starting to have on her system, Moria managed to look her employer in the eye. "As certain as if I'm sitting with you right now, Sir Integra," she said. "I had a little trouble making-out landmarks in the dark, but I have no doubt the zeppelin I was in was headed for London." A look of anger then came across her face as she set the shot glass down on the table, "I especially remember how that miserable catboy Schrödinger had taunted me, saying that there was no way Hellsing was going to stop this war. I'll tell you this much, though… provided I'm not occupied at the time, if I ever see that smirking creature again, I'm going to rip that smirk off his face and shove it in a place I rather not mention right now!" She then slowly, if unsteadily, got up from the couch she sat on. "Rally, Seras, I think it's time I've got myself to bed."

"You do just that, Moria," Sir Integra gently said. "Take as much time as you need to recover."

Moria smiled as Rally and Seras moved to both sides of her. "My thanks, Sir Integra… but I believe I will not take that much time." The three then walked to the stairs leading to the sub-basement levels.

Once the three were away, Sir Integra then addressed the others gathered. "Gentlemen," she began, "this incident puts new emphasis on the warning Natasha Radinov had given us. Walter," she said, turning to her butler, "I want as much of our resources used to try to locate this Millennium she warned us about. I need to know as much of our enemy as we can!"

"I will get to it immedietly, Sir Integra," the old butler replied, bowing before leaving the room.

"What about us, mon commander?" Pip asked, curious. "What are we to do until then?"

Sir Integra carefully eyed the leader of the Wild Geese and replied, "For the moment, not much. Continue drilling your men until you are certain about their performance."

"Zat I shall, mon commander," answered Pip, saluting before exiting.

"And as for myself," the Hellsing leader added, "I should retire for the evening as well. Mr. Hedgley, I am certain you can find your way out?"

"Of course," Kenneth said, picking up the scotch bottle. "Mind if I take this with me?"

"Go right ahead. Until the morning." Sir Integra then stretched and headed for her room.

**XXX**

It had only taken a few minutes for Kenneth to traverse the path to the bungalow Sir Integra had set aside for him. Exhausted from the stress over his daughter, he searched the bar that was there for a clean shot glass. Then as an afterthought, he got another glass, then set himself down, opened the scotch and poured himself a glass.

"You know that it's dangerous to be drinking by yourself, do you?" Alucard's mocking voice said out of thin air. And almost immedietly, the person of the No-Life King made himself known, emerging from the shadows. "Of course, since you have a second glass, I suppose you might want to invite me for a drink, now do you Kenneth?"

Kenneth looked at the red-clad vampire, chuckling. "Just knowing your habits, that's all, Vlad. Come, care to sit with me?"

"By all means," Alucard answered as Kenneth poured a second glass.

For the better part of two minutes, neither of them spoke, instead taking sips of whisky in the darkness. "She saw him, you know that?" Kenneth finally said. "Somehow, I'm not certain about the why's or what-for's, that damned Major had survived!" He put his head on the table, sighing. "I never wanted Moria to even know that such a creature even existed – but now she does! Vlad, how can I explain to her about that monster's motivations?"

"Try not to think too much of it, my friend," replied Alucard, taking another sip. "Besides, you know that England is only _**second**_ on his sights." Kenneth turned his head to the vampire, an eyebrow raising. "Of course you do…" he said, grinning madly, "he's after _**me! **_ Among the three of us that crushed his plans during the war, that insane little Major wants to destroy me most of all!"

"If I recall correctly, Vlad," Kenneth put-in, "you and Walter did the majority of the damage to their labs in Warsaw. I was just there to pick-up the stragglers that tried to get away."

"But you did all so well," Alucard crowed. "Even Walter had to admit that you were as adept in fang and claw as he was with his wires!" Then a somber look came over his face, "But then again, you were having… issues at the time and needed some way to vent it out."

"We arrived too late to save the Jews that were fighting for their lives in the Warsaw Ghetto," Kenneth said sadly. "All they wanted to do is live… and the damned Nazis executed them behind their backs!" He poured another shot and slugged it down. "I had to make them pay for that!"

"I would be careful not to drink too much of that stuff if I were you," replied the vampire, a note of concern in his voice. "I hate to think what your daughter would think of you if you were hung over in the morning."

"Thank you for your concern, Vlad," Kenneth grumbled as he sealed the bottle, "but even I know my limits." Setting the bottle on the bar, he stretched and added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I should be getting to bed now."

"Then I will not be keeping you then," said Alucard, disappearing as he stood. "Until tomorrow night."

Kenneth just sighed as his old friend faded. Placing the glasses in the bar sink, he paused to watch the waning gibbous moon. "What are your plans, Major?" he growled in a low voice. "And why did you have to involve my daughter in your sick ideas?"

**XXX**

Outside the mansion's walls, Schrödinger, wearing civilian clothes and a cap to cover his ears, smirked as he glanced over the walls. "I hope I didn't vorry you too much, Frauline Hedgley," he giggled, "but I had to find out about this prophecy ability you seem to have! Don't vorry… I von't trouble you anymore!"

"_**Schrödinger!"**_ Wincing, the catboy tried to slink away, only to be grabbed by the collar by the Doctor, who had an irate look on his face. "Vhat in the vorld vere you doing in that girl's mind?" he growled. "You could have ruined everything ve've been working for!"

"Calm down, Heir Doktor," another voice – the Major's – said. "I had authorized Schrödinger's intrusion into the maid's mind. I had to know vhat she vas capable of, and frankly, I'm satisfied vith the results."

"But Major," the Doctor interjected, "ve are currently at the final stages of our plans. Vhat if your curiosity about Hellsing's preparations jeopardize it all?"

"Don't let that concern you, Heir Doktor… they _**still **_don't know anything, if the information from our hidden ally is of any indication," the Major corrected, who was then distracted by his cell phone vibrating. Quickly switching it on, he took the call. "Ja, vhat is it?" His eyebrows peaked, "Really? I did not know that they vould move so soon. Very vell, keep me notified about any further activities from them." He then switched off the phone.

Curious, the Doctor looked at his commander and patron. "Some news, I venture?" he asked.

The Major nodded. "Indeed. That vas from our contact in Rome. It seems that activities in and around Iscariot are picking up at a surprising pace. It vould not surprise me if those Catholic fools got involved as vell."

"Like you expected and planned, Heir Major," Schrödinger smirked. "So… vhat are you going to do now?"

The Major then turned his attention to the catboy. "Schrödinger, return to headquarters and tell Zorin and Alhambra to make the final preparations. However, the vord to begin vill be mine… and mine alone."

"I vill be vaiting for you vord, Heir Major!" the catboy replied, taking off immedietly.

"The Colonel vill not be happy about your decision," the Doctor advised after seeing Schrödinger leave.

"Oh who cares about that old fuddy-duddy!" the pudgy blonde dismissed. "You know – I vas thinking about doing a little… house cleaning vithin the organization after ve return." Seeing the Captain, who was dressed in civilian clothing as well, the Major walked besides his silent bodyguard.

"Come to think of it," the semi-mad scientist expounded, deeply thinking, "the current leadership of Millennium is, in my opinion, a little long in the tooth, and is vay too conservative to share your 'grand vision'. Perhaps a change in the guard _**is **_the best option for vhat ve have. I believe, Major, that you are the best choice for leading us."

"I'm glad you agree, Doktor," the Major replied. "I like to see the look in the Colonel's face vhen he finds out he's about to be… er, retired. But right now, I'm feeling like a tourist, so how about ve take in the sights!"

The Doctor walked besides him, asking, "Are you sure it's vise?"

"Of course!" the Major gleefully said. "I vant to have my fill of this vonderfull city…", then in a low, sinister hiss, "before ve burn it down!"

**SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL, RALLY, SERAS AND MORIA'S QUARTERS…**

The two vampires could only look sadly at their companion, who was sullenly brushing her hair after getting undressed. "And it all started as a nice night," Seras began, all three of them dressed in robes, "then that damned vision happened."

"Some birthday this turned out to be," Rally further grumbled. "I've what that Ratzi catboy looked like through her mind, and if Moria isn't able to destroy him, I will!"

Seras nodded, then looked back at Moria. "She only smiled once all through this episode," she told her childe. "I just want to see a happy smile from that beautiful face of hers! She deserves to be happy tonight!"

"I know you two are talking about me," Moria finally said, not turning around. Surprised, the two vampires turned around. "I wouldn't blame you. This night hasn't been the most pleasant of them."

"Moria," Rally began, "we only want what's best for you."

"Yes," the Draculina added. "Me and Rally love you very much."

"Of course I know, Seras," the brunette replied, standing up but not turning around. Then quite suddenly, she undid the belt on her robe and allowed it to drop to the stone floor. Totally nude, she finally faced her lovers, a single tear in her eyes as she crossed the distance between them.

"Moria… what are you…?" Rally began, but Moria gently shushed her as the maid undid the belts on both hers and Seras' robes, undressing them the same.

"I don't want to hear anything right now," Moria said tenderly. "My heart right now is heavy with this burden I have right now. Rally… Seras… all I want for you to do… is to help me lift it. Please… all I want to feel… is your love!" She then leaned over and passionately kissed Rally. She then parted and did the same to Seras.

No more words were needed to be said as the two vampires led their love to the coffin/bed they all shared, Rally and Seras gently laying Moria down. Over the next three hours, the three passionately made love, Moria losing count of the many orgasms she and her lovers experienced. Each time Moria came, it seemed as if another weight had been lifted from her heart, and that same feeling when she brought the women she loved to climax.

It was a few minutes before sunrise. Rally was behind Moria, fondling her large breasts, while Seras was plunging her fingers into the maid's wet womanhood. Moria was moaning continually, her head thrashing to-and-fro as she felt the next orgasm building. "Rally… Seras…" she gasped, "please….uh… when I come… take my…AH… blood… please!"

"Are you certain, Moria dear," Seras purred, her hand still pumping into Moria.

"Oh yes, nourish yourselves upon me!" pleaded Moria. "Take my essence as part of yours! When you do, it'll send me over the edge of ecstasy!"

"As you wish… my lovely," replied Rally in a sultry voice, nuzzling Moria's neck.

So for the next two minutes, the vampires intensified their efforts, Rally steadily kneading Moria's breasts, occasionally pinching the hardened nipples, while Seras continued to pump away, sometime with her entire hand disappearing inside Moria. At the same, Moria began to fight against their efforts, hoping to extend the sweet agony she was in right at this moment. Hoping to further delay climax, she transformed into her lowest form, eyes changing from green to blue-white, with fangs extending in her mouth – which her moans and grunts became frequent, almost non-stop. Finally, she reached the tipping point. Rally, sensing the onset of Moria's orgasm, quickly bit into her neck, while Seras chose the inside of Moria's left breast.

"_**AHHHHHHHHH!!! AH-AH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Moria began to thrash about, but the vampires held her firm, continuing to drink her blood. Finally, Seras finished, licking the wound as she did. But Rally continued to drink, the loss of blood causing the maid to go limp in her arms. As soon as she was satisfied that Moria was asleep, the dusky vampire stopped feeding, sealing the wound as well. Gently, Rally then laid Moria down – and noticed that the young werewolf has a satiated smile on her face.

Seras noticed as well, smiling as well. "Well, I guess we were able to take the sting out of tonight," the Draculina said, licking Moria's secretions from her hand. Rally nodded, although Seras noticed that the dusky vampire had a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong, Rally?" she asked.

"I'm not really certain, Master," Rally answered as she and Seras positioned themselves between Moria. "She seemed so vulnerable tonight… after that vision she had."

"I understand. You wish to protect her," Seras mused, seeing her childe nod. "So do I, but you have to understand that Moria's no longer the china doll we thought she was. She's powerful now, almost as much as us vampires. I'm confident she can look after herself, should something happen."

"I hope so, Master. I hope so." Taking up the covers, both vampires moved themselves closer to Moria, with Seras activating the lid. Gradually, as the sun began to break over the horizon, they found themselves deep asleep as the cover closed on top of them.

**SIR INTEGRA'S OFFICE, LATER THAT DAY…**

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY ARE!?!" **_Sir Integra bellowed over the phone, her face red with rage.

"Please, stop yelling!" the hapless lab tech pleaded on the other end. "What I mean is the chemical composition of the pills you submitted do not match anything on our pharmacopeial database! This might be some sort of new drug that we don't know about!"

"_**UNEXCEPTIBLE!!!" **_Sir Integra angrily countered. _**"THERE HAS TO BE SOME RECORD ON THOS PILLS, YOU ARE JUST NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!!! GO BACK AND TRY AGAIN, THE SAFETY OF THIS COUNTRY MAY DEPEND ON IT!!!**_ She then slammed the receiver down into its cradle. For the better part of two minutes, the Hellsing leader sat in her chair, trying to center herself before deciding to get-up and leave the office.

Her exit startled Kenneth, who was standing outside the office doors. "Are you alright, Sir Integra?" he asked. "You were yelling so loud I was afraid you might throw something if I knocked."

Sir Integra then looked at the 400 year-old man, sighed and said, "My apologies, Kenneth. It was just that… those idiots operating the forensics lab we sent the pills Rally found on that FREAK we destroyed at Silverstone. They gave me a report saying the composition never matched anything on their databases."

"Try not to be too hard on them, Sir Integra," the man offered. "There are, after all, there are hundreds of new designer drugs being released on the black market weekly. It would be natural that they found something that they never saw before."

Briefly, Sir Integra removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes before replacing them. "You might be right. I guess I _**was**_ a bit hard of those lads." She paused for a bit. "Another renegade chemist, trying to outdo Goldie Muso. Dreadful."

"Goldie Muso?" Kenneth looked confused.

"A drug lord from the Chicago area," Sir Integra offered. "Her damned Kerasine was the scourge of that place. And her twisted obsession with Rally made her my friend's ultimate enemy."

Kenneth made the connection. "Ah yes," he said as he and Sir Integra walked down the corridor. "I heard that after she died, the price for the remaining stock went through the roof. Many of the dealers were so desperate to profit from the stuff, they took too many chances and ended up with the law on their behinds. Now the drug is virtually non-existent."

"It was a small favor for society that Rally killed her. Unfortunately," Sir Integra observed, "as history has proven time-after-time, there will _**always**_ someone willing to fill-in the vacuum left by someone of Goldie's stature."

The two had made it to the landing downstairs when they were met by Walter, who was ascending. "Oh pardon me, Sir Integra," he began, "am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Walter," Sir Integra replied. "Myself and Kenneth were just talking absently."

"Then I hate to spoil a pleasant conversation," the butler added, producing an envelope, "but we had received a rather interesting letter in the post this afternoon."

"Really? Let me see it." Quickly, Walter handed Sir Integra the letter – which caused her to scowl harshly!

"Is there anything wrong?" Kenneth asked, noticing Sir Integra's change of mood. Quickly, he looked at the envelope – and his face fell. "My god!" he whispered.

The envelope bore the red wax seal of Section XIII, Iscariot Organization! The name on the return address – Father Enrico Maxwell!

**TO BE CONTINUED… IN 'NIGHT ANGELS: THE MILLENNIUM WAR'!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
